The Hot Topic Krew
by GeneralDarkPit
Summary: Dark Pit and Lucas' favorite place to shop is Hot Topic. It was their home, scared place and even more, the place where they hooked up. What happens when the evil Yoshi takes over mall goth paradise and changes it! Will they reunite all the edgy goths to rise against Yoshi and his prep cronies or forever be doomed to join... PREP CULTURE. JOIN THE WAR FOR HOT TOPIC!
1. Chaptar 1: The New Hot Topic

**Hello. I've been submitting this story for sometime now on another website. Since I've received positive feedback, I decided to upload it here. Note that all the characters in this story are gonna be OOC on purpose to satisfy the stories needs and humorous plot. Trust me, it's going to be beautiful.**

* * *

One day at the mall, Lucas and his lover Dark Pit were hanging out at the mall. Lucas wore an Slipknot shirt while Dark Pit had Iron Maiden because they are hardcore. They held hands, the dark angel scoffing at the preps and those who stared at them.

"Oh I never," said Rosalina in a southern accent before fainting.

Lucas couldn't help but laugh as he took a sip of his hardcore Capri-sun, embracing his lover. They always went to the mall to go to the greatest store ever, Hot Topic. It was paradise for the hardcore mall Goths and all others who loved wearing black.

However, today it was replaced by a lighter, newer Hot Topic that sold ONE DIRECTION, ANIME AND CARTOON MERCHANDISE AND JUSTIN BIEBER! Dark Pit gasped, dropping his Capri-sun as he fell down to his knees. Lucas glanced inside, seeing preps such as Pit, Ness, Toon Link, and even Princess Peach were shopping inside.

A girl who looked like she was cosplaying Hatsune Miku almost walked inside. She wore a hair clip, cat ears, Hatsune Miku t-shirt, rainbow socks, and some cool shoes from japan. Her bag was full of anime merchandise as Dark Pit gagged.

"Gross! Its Pit's weeaboo girlfriend Lana." scoffed the dark angel.

"Ew, how gross! What did they do to our store man?! They've ruined it! It was where we first met too."

Dark Pit embraced him. "I know Lucas, I know."

Another person walked by but froze in horror. They rushed over to the glass door, seeing that they sold no black or especially… NO BLACK NAIL POLISH!11!

"HOW DARE THEY RUIN MY STORE WITH THIS STUPID SHIT!" screeched the figure. It was a tan, hot big boobed girl with white hair and looked super edgy, yet was obviously a Hot Topic person just like them. She growled, wanting to unleash fury of whoever did this.

Shadow the hedgehog cried at his store as it changed. " HOW DARE THEY TAKE MARIA AWAY FROM ME!"

Wolf went to the dark side when they kicked him out as Mewtwo himself was always edgy. As they saw their precious store transform into mainstream pop culture galore, they screamed.

"WHO RUINED HOT TOPIC?!" YELLED ALL OF THEM AT ONCE!

Little did they know, an evil green dinosaur was behind all of this. Yoshi wanted payback.

Dark pit had an idea as Lucas and him gathered all of the mall Goths. "We must fight against the evil Yoshi and his prep cronies as we are… THE HOT TOPIC KREW!"

"DARK PIT, THE LEADER!"

"LUCAS, THE GENERAL!"

"OW, THE EDGE!"

"MEWTWO, I TAKE LIVES AWAY!" The Pokémon glanced as they did they battle poses.

"And… whoever this fat chick is," said the Pokémon as he was also an asshole, then again they were all assholes. All except Lucas…. somewhat.

"IM NOT FAT YOU ASS! IM FULL FIGURED AND HOUR GLASS SHAPED!" snapped the woman. She smacked Mewtwo as she decided to take the role of tactician because what else was there left.

"CIA, THE FUCKING TACTICIAN! I WILL GET MY LINKY-POO BACK FROM ZELDA!"

They all did their victory poses as two teens glanced at them and shook their head.

"Wow what the fuck is going on?" said Roy as he looked at the Goths. He was rich and loaded with the dosh.

"I don't know," replied little mac. "But what's with a weenie, a Pokémon, a rejected Kill La Kill hedgehog, emo Pit and a fat chick doing some kind of Power Rangers shit? I thought Smash was for fighting not doing this crap."

"Same dude." They laughed as the Goth kids made mental notes to KILL THEM FIRST.

Chaptar one end

* * *

**Will the HTK ever rise up to stop the evil Yoshi or will they forever be forced to never shop at the mall again! This will be revealed as you continue to keep up with the lovely krew. In this krew, we got the Pittoo, the Lucas, the OW, the FORGOTTEN WOLF, MEWTWO, and of course... whoever she is... I even forgot her name myself.**

**Next episode is going to be a holiday special even if it's January lol.**


	2. The Hot Topic Krew Kristmas Special

**I know the holidays are over and everything but I still want to share this beautiful Kristmas special with you all. In today's episode, the Hot Topic Krew come face to face with the evil Santa Claus! Will they be able to take him down or forever have to bear the horrible upbeat, joyful holiday of the winter season.**

* * *

Dark Pit frowned as cheerful Christmas music blared throughout the mall. Great, just what he needed was a crummy, lighthearted and full of cheesy Christmas specials such as _Grandma Got Ran Over By B Reindeer_. Oh, how he loathed that movie! The Smash Manor played it every year, almost every single day as the children loved it to death.

Ness wouldn't stop singing "Grandpa's Gonna Sue the Pants Off Of Santa" with Popo and Nana as they did the dance from _The Breakfast Club_. Lucas couldn't believe he used to be friends with those nerds, like seriously why did he ever thought they were cool when in reality, they were the worst people to ever walk the earth.

The most wonderful time of the year started playing as dark pit covered his ears. Luckily, his krew came to save him as they have brought the goods. Wolf, the forgotten member, had a cooler full of the greatest drink in the world.

"Dude, did you bring… the goods?" whispered Shadow. It was like the crack of the Goth world.

"Course. Wouldn't be goods without it," replied Wolf.

He opened the cooler, revealing Capri-sun as the mall Goths stared in awe, pleased over the collection.

There were many flavors from fruit punch, strawberry kiwi to even the glorious wild cherry! Everyone grabbed their magical juice pouch as they began drinking it like if it was the last thing on earth.

"Mmmm, yeah that's the stuff… yeah!" moaned Dark Pit. Mewtwo just gave him a look.

"What the hell are you doing? Its juice for crying out loud." said the asshole Pokémon.

"It's not just juice, its fucking Capri-sun," Cia retorted, drinking a fourth one. Mewtwo rolled his eyes.

"Like you need another one woman. Take it easy on that stuff, it can do you wonders," warned the psychic Pokémon. Before he returned to smesh to take more lives, he was a physics teacher at Harvard.

Pit couldn't help but be nosy wondering what dark pit and his friends were doing. He was told by Lucas father to keep an eye on his son especially since he couldn't trust that damn dark edgy McEmolord. The angel flocked over, with his annoying self.

"WATCHA DOING?!" he yelled joyfully.

"Gah! Fuck off Pit-stain!" snapped Dark Pit.

Pit gave him a look before gasping. Was that what he thinks it was?! Oh no, he must save the before they go on the naughty list for life.

"NOOOO PITTOO DON'T DRINK CAPRI-SUN! IT'S ILLEGAL!"

"Nobody cares," said wolf. The other mall Goths mocked the angel as Pit sighed.

"I'm telling lady Palutena and her new boyfriend Santa on u." pit went off as they laugh thinking he's just making stuff up. However, Lucas had a gut feeling.

Later on, there was the display of the nice and naughty list. Everyone to include Wario was nice this year while Dark Pit and his friends were on the naughty list. Dark Pit clenched his fists in anger wondering who the hell could have done such a thing.

"That damn angel sure really showed us," said Shadow.

"Shut up! I don't need to hear it again," snapped Dark Pit. He was angry, he wanted to scream but instead, he kept it to himself. "Crawling in My Skin" by Linkin Park started to play as if to mock them.

"AUGH! FAKE EMO MUSIC! RUN AWAY!" yelled Wolf. Everyone did so.

However, Cia had a plan. After all, she was the tactician because no one else wanted the job and everyone else wanted to kill. Wolf was just a wolf so he can do whatever his instincts told them as he howled at full moons.

"Hey failures, tonight we kill Santa Claus. He is a nuisance to this world and must be obliterated at all costs," said the dark sorceress.

Everyone nodded in agreement. At night, Lucas tried his best to sneak out of the house but to no avail, his father Ike caught him.

"Where are you going Lucas? Its Christmas eve you should be in bed before Santa comes," said the beefy mercenary.

"Father, i need to get something real quick. Mother said i can," he replied.

"No, it's that damn angel again isn't it. You shouldn't be seeing him he is a bad influence on you," barked Ike.

"But dad I love him."

Lucas ran out, causing Ike to sigh before getting his hot cocoa.

* * *

They met up at the Temple of Souls as it was the most gothic place ever, minus the paintings and statues of Link. She even recently obtained a Lonk statue just for the hell of it. Mewtwo found the place to be beautiful yet her Link collection ruined it. She summoned Dark Links as they served them delicious Capri-sun, hell she even had a Capri-sun pool and a Capri-sun fountain.

"Now, Santa's going to be stopping by a house not too far from there. We ambush his sleigh and when he starts to fly, we kill him."

"FOR HOT TOPIC!" everyone shouted.

Santa was making his trips delivering toys to all the various denizens of the world. As he began to mush Rudolph to fly, it started playing some hardcore Rammstein as it was singing in German metal.

"Ho, ho, HOE!" Santa screamed as the evil mall Goths rose from the toy bag.

"Hello Santa. Surprised to see us?" mocked Dark Pit. They all had a weapon of some sorts while Mewtwo killed Rudolph.

"Oops didn't need that." said Wolf as he howled at the moon. He looked at Santa, boy he looked tasty.

Lucas griped Santa as Shadow started to punch him. The sleigh was going all kinds of directions as it was now in front of Smash Manor.

Toon Link looked out the window, as he wanted to show Link and Zelda that he saw Santa. To their dismay, the sleigh was out of control as the princess gasped.

"What is going on?!" she said. Toon link cried since he was worried for Santa as Pit woke up and frowned.

"Dang it Pittoo! He's trying to kill Santa Claus." said the angel. Pit went to use Palutena's flight but it was too late.

The sleigh crashed down as wolf ate Santa while the mall Goths rejoiced. No more Christmas as everyone cried while some wanted to kill Lucas and Pittoo even though this was all Cia's fault.

Everyone got their presents at least, even though Palutena cried because her boyfriend was dead. Pit sighed, comforting his goddess while confiscating all the Capri-sun in the mansion. This caused more cries as some kid smashers got mad since they liked that stuff.

And that's the Christmas tale of how the Goths conquered Santa.

* * *

**That's it for the wonderful Christmas tale of the Hot Topic Krew. Chaptar 2 shall be up shortly. :)  
**


	3. Chaptar 2: The Pains of the Past

**I'm back to bring you the latest and most exciting chaptar of the Hot Topic Krew. In today's episode, we will be seeing the backstories of how these tragic souls became edgy, hardcore, emo and what they are today, Goths. Also, I'm curious, who is your favorite character in the story so far and why?**

**Now... let's begin!**

* * *

Chaptar 2

-Plays the Hot Topic Krew theme song "The Animal I Have Become" by Three Days Grace-

Dark Pit sat in his bedroom, blasting Trapt because he was upset about the whole Hot Topic change. He couldn't believe it, his store, the one he cherished and met his beloved Lucas in completely changed. That Yoshi was a menace, one who needed to be stopped once and for all.

The edgy angel sighed, as "Headstrong" blared. He recalled his memory, the day he became who he was. After all, Goths had painful backstories.

_It was the summer of 1999, because angels live in the 90s. Dark Pit or rather, Other Pit at the time was always overshadowed by the other angel. Palutena loved him more even though he didn't care much for her. Others found him to be weird, a geeky loser. He secluded himself from the world as they laughed at his pain._

_One day Pit asked him if he wanted to play tag. Dark Pit frowned, shaking his head. Pit shrugged as he became worried about Pittoo. Realizing he needed his own identity, dark pit checked out MTV as a song really clicked to him._

"_CRAWLING IN MY SKIN~ THESE WOOOOUNDS WILL NOT HEAL!"_

_His eyes were glued to the TV, drawn to Linkin Park as he watched. He realized how much he related to the song, realizing that fear will be his downfall if kept confusing what is real. He needed change, to stop being called Pittoo as Palutena called him. He decided from now, he's Dark Pit._

* * *

Meanwhile Lucas was being yelled at by Ike his father. Meanwhile his mother Soren was reading the newspaper, uninterested in his affairs.

"YOU NEED TO GET AWAY FROM THAT ANGEL. HES A BAD INFLUENCE AND HES DESTORYING YOUR LIFE," yelled Ike with concern. Lucas sighed, cussing at his father.

"FUCK YOU DAD! YOU DONT TELL ME WHAT TO FUCKING DO YOU DICKWEED!" snapped Lucas. He ran into his room, slamming the door before blasting Nine Inch Nails at full volume. Ike sighed as he didn't know what to do with his son. Ever since that damn dark angel, Lucas never been the same. He started listening to emo music, dressing in all black almost reminding him of someone.

He glanced at his wife as he read the newspaper, thinking to himself.

"Hey Soren, what do you think is going on with Lucas?" asked Ike. He was worried for his son as he took on both roles because Ike loved wearing women's clothes.

Soren placed the newspaper down on the coffee table as it talked about the success of Shulk and his movie star boyfriend Marth. Shulk was a famous director who made "Finding Memo", "Memzen", "The Great Meme Detective" and a hit classic, "Silence of the Memes."

"He's just going through a phase just like any other teenager," said Soren all deadpan as he is. Truth is, he couldn't stand anyone else besides Ike and Lucas. Everyone to him was annoying because like Dark Pit, he was a former Goth.

"You sure about that?" questioned the mercenary who also was a business man.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now let's go to bed."

Lucas sighed, missing his boyfriend. He took a sip of his sweet pacific cooler Capri-sun. He recalled the first time he truly discovered himself.

_It was at the smash manor after the events of losing his brother Claus to the capitalist pig Porky. Everyone took advantage of his meek personality, mocking him as the bullies were none other than Roy, Little Mac and Samus. They were all extremely rich and popular, Samus making fun of anyone who listened to the Gorillaz while Little Mac didn't understand why he hated fighting. Roy, on the other hand, was the biggest jerk in the face of the planet._

_Always waving his cash without a care in the world and of course, acting like he was a motherfucking P.I.M.P. as he loved 50 Cent, Snoop Dog, Ludacris and all those other rap artists._

_One day in the mansion, a dark angel came. He was called Dark Pit as he hated everyone and told them to go fuck themselves. Roy and Little Mac loathed him, wanting to destroy him. They tried all their pranks on him but to no avail, they failed. He was too smart._

_Lucas couldn't help but find him cute however, he gave him a hard time. He one day had a gun as he walked to the mall to kill dark pit. He was in the dark store known as hot topic. Metal blasted as everyone inside wore piercings and whatnot. Soon, another song played as it clicked with Lucas. It was Nine Inch Nails as he was drawn in and then, Dark Pit finally confessed his love._

_From there, they started dating._

* * *

Meanwhile, Shadow thought about Maria and how much he missed her. He blasted KoRn because they were great and Maria loved that band. Of course he lost her when the damn G.U.N. ran by no other than the big bad King Dedede broke in.

_"Please shadow you must help us all" said Maria before releasing him to earth. She gave him all her KoRn CDs as a memento. The edgy hedgehog stopped time, screaming._

_"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

KoRn saved him from losing it as he began attached to a store named Hot Topic. It reminded him so much of Maria as it was her favorite store. Her grandfather was also hardcore and listened to KoRn as well. Everyone in space loved KoRn.

* * *

In the Temple of Souls, Cia blasted "My Immortal" by Evanescence as she cried about not having Link's love. He had to love that stupid bitch Zelda because she was better than her. Lana however, was getting sick of hearing Evanescence because she was a prep. She banged on her sister's door in the edgy side of the Temple of Souls.

"Please turn that stuff down Cia. It's awful and annoying," said the weeaboo girl. She was blasting nightcore as she loved nightcore. She also happened to be into raves as that's where she met Pit. He dubbed her, his pretty rave girl.

"No fuck off you goody-goody anime loving sack of shit," snapped Cia. She sobbed stuffing herself with chocolate as she remembered the time when she was deemed ~one of them.~

_It was in the time when she was more open and social. Back then, her skin wasn't tan and her hair was a light lavender color. She was more reserved and dressed appropriately rather than showing off her assets._

_Her best friend was none other than Princess Zelda herself. They were inseparable and knew each other since they were five years old. Both of their fathers worked for NASA as they were finding the cure for the chicken chicken chicken chicken chicken papers that were printing out of nowhere. They shared everything to include their secrets._

_In their middle school years, they both met Link as Cia fell in love with him at first sight. She blushed every time he walked by, wanting him to notice her. One day, she slept over at Zelda's as they discussed things._

_"Hey Zelda, can I tell you something?" asked Cia. NSYNC blasted out and then they played their favorite artist, David Guetta. Cia loved Guetta's music and thought of it to be the best in the world._

_"Sure, what is it?" asked Zelda._

_"You know Link? I want to confess to him as he's my crush. I really, really like him you know," said Cia._

_"Aww, you should. That would be cute! You guys would make such a cute couple!"_

_Two days later, Cia took a deep breath as she went to confess her love to Link however, froze. Zelda was there, holding Link's hand as she confessed to him as he said yes. This broke Cia's heart as she froze being betrayed by her best friend. The young girl sobbed and run, as she went to her house. _

_Her twin sister Lana was confused, wondering what was wrong with Cia however she locked the door. Sobbing into a pillow, she ate some cookies as she grabbed more things from the cabinet, stuffing herself until she turned on the radio. "Going Under" by Evanescence started to play as she listened, relating to Amy Lee and thinking she was hot._

_Then, she died her hair white and started painting her nails black. Later on, she got a tan as she changed and practiced dark magic. Zelda was her enemy and she needed to die._

"That bitch must die."

* * *

Wolf lived outside, being a wolf because no one thought he deserved a house. He was fine and normal as he was a space pirate. He joined the Brawl tournament, being good and victorious until those words were said.

_"CLONE!" shouted Mario. Mario hated clones and killed his other counterpart dr. Mario before he came back for the fourth game._

Wolf was broken as he missed being a fighter. His spaceship was confiscated as his friends said fuck you to his face and left him. He was now in the forest where he was free to pee, shit and do whatever he wanted. He had a habit of howling at full moons since, wolves do that shit.

Then he heard the best band ever, Slipknot. They were so good and hardcore, he realized he must go to Hot Topic. It was the best store ever as everyone was Goth and it scared the preps and the other haters. It was the best place ever until IT TURNED PREP.

* * *

Last but not least, Mewtwo mediated, thinking of who to kill first. He lived through nothing but pain as he was created by Giovanni and he wanted to use him for power and for telling Ash Ketchum that he was a loser. Then Mewtwo blew up the place and escaped, killing most of Team Rocket.

He was the most edgiest and hardcore of the Goths, listening to Rammstein. He lived in Germany for a while before going to Smash. He scared people as they kicked him out, Peach thinking he was a monster. Jigglypuff hated him and Luigi peed his pants every time he saw Mewtwo. Then they kicked him out of Smash as he wanted to kill them.

Soon, Sakurai came to his door and said "Please come back, everything sucks without you Mewtwo. I hate everyone except you as I'm in love with you.'

"Sakurai you beautiful man."

They were lovers for a while until someone killed Sakurai. Then Mewtwo decided he needed to take lives at smesh, not spare them. This time, he was going to kill all those who wronged him and the Goth Krew however, made a mental note to steal Cia's wallet. After all, she was a fat Goth who needed no food as she seemed to eat everything. Then again, Mewtwo was an asshole and found her Link obsession and motivations weird.

* * *

Meanwhile in the headquarters of the preps, Yoshi sat in the round table along with King Dedede, lady Palutena, Rosalina, Zelda, Roy, Little Mac and Samus.

"It seems that the mall Goths are upset at the new changes," said the green dinosaur. He was all Terminator like now since they killed him during Smash 4. He wanted his revenge and wanted Pittoo and Lucas to suffer the most.

"Yes. How about we go after the Capri-sun company next," suggested deeded. Soon, Porky joined them as he was late to the meeting.

"Good idea Dedede. After all, capitalism is the way to defeat the company," he came back from the Electric Daisy Carnival as he partied with them.

"Hmm, perhaps a team to combat their forces," suggested Zelda. "After all, they need an obstacle and whatnot. Besides, they're going to fall anyways we have the best people to combat them."

She clapped, as a stage rose from the ground.

"Meet Pit the leader, then next we have Lucario, Sonic, Fox, and Ness. I haven't found the next member yet," said the princess.

"Perhaps I can be of help."

Turning around, the preps saw none other than Robin the famous tactician. He was known as the best of the best as he was super genius and good at math and saving the world from terrible emo music.

"I can be the tactician for the group. After all, I still have a score to settle with a certain someone." said Robin.

Everyone was delighted as they were determined to stop the Goths. Roy pressed a button as money rained from the roof as rap music played and all the girls came out to dance.

* * *

The next day, Dark Pit waited for his krew. While waiting, he saw a man yelling at a young girl.

"Lucina, where are you going?!" said Chrom.

"Away from you father! Leave me alone!" wailed the princess. She ran away, leaving Chrom to go on his knees and cry.

"She could be useful to our team," said Mewtwo. Dark Pit glanced up, wondering what the psychic Pokémon meant.

"Well, we can use a female on our team," he said.

"Don't we already have one," stated Pittoo. The more the merrier. After all, Lucina was broken.

"Cia doesn't count. She's a fat bitch." said Mewtwo. Man he really loved calling her that.

"Yeeeah in before she kills you again."

The next goal was to recruit Lucina.

Chaptar 2 end.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Looks like they're going try to get all the help they can get. Will Lucina be convinced to join them or will she ignore the opportunity, forever having to deal with her father Chrom. Meanwhile, they don't know about the new squad that is being made to combat them. Will they ever find out or get their butt kicked out of the mall before it happens.**

**Also, Robin seems to have a history with their fellow tactician. What do you think happened to him that makes him hold such a grudge?**

**Until next time...**


	4. Chaptar 3: Lucina the Female

**Yo! I'm back in action with Chaptar 3. In today's episode, Dark Pit goes out of his way to recruit the broken Lucina. It turns out her father has been cheating on her mother with someone else which caused her to get upset. As they get to bond with one another, they are ambushed by a new group. Will the Hot Topic Krew prevail or... be defeated!**

**Warning: slight gorey parts but nothing bad.**

* * *

Chaptar 3: Lucina the Female and the Epic Brawl at the Mall

Lucina sat in the corner near the restrooms at the mall, sobbing. She couldn't believe it, her father, the one she trusted and loved for years cheated on her dear mother Ruben with that no good hedgehog Amy Rose. The blue haired girl didn't understand why but soon realized her father had a hedgehog fetish, collecting fish sticks on his spare time. Oh how Chrom loved the fish sticks as he usually would feed them to the wild Pikachus out in the back of the house as they went pikur pikur instead of pika pika like regular ones did.

Dark Pit inched slowly towards Lucina, telling Mewtwo to wait on the others as he needed to be alone to be able to recruit her.

As much as he hated to admit it, the Gothic angel knew that with the entire krew with him, they would ruin his chances of obtaining a new member as he could picture what exactly will happen.

Wolf will of course, start barking and run on all fours and end up chasing his tail because wolves are canines and canines are dogs so they do that. Shadow would be in his own world, thinking about the people in space who died due to the evil Dedede and how they were going to be missing all the KoRn in the world. It pained the Kill La Kill hedgehog but he knew he must move on somehow.

Next, Lucas would be confused. He was the only person he could trust as Lucas would wonder what the fuck the other members of the krew were doing or if they drank that disgusting, bubblegum and grape soda. Then, there was Mewtwo. He of course would talk about taking lives but then get sidetracked and be a dick to Cia because for some reason, he just really hates her.

Cia of course, will bitch back and then go on about how she gets porn of herself, all the men Flock to her, and whatnot and Mewtwo would just say they're chubby chasers, attracted to her fat. It would be all chaotic like the time he went to Washington DC to see the statue of Abraham Lincoln as Pit sat on it, asking the sixteenth president of the United States for presents as if he was some sort of god.

It would be a total disaster. Anyways, Lucina eventually wiped her eyes, looking up as she noticed the Goth she wondered what he wanted recalling that back at the Smash Manor, Dark Pit always scoffed at everyone, telling them to go die in a corner or even eat their own feces. She glared at him as their eyes met face to face.

"What do you want?!" said Lucina, giving him an attitude.

"Hey, I didn't come here to have you bark at me like that man," said the edgy angel.

"Oh, what did you come here for?! To laugh at my pain and misery?" replied Lucina, frowning in disgust.

"I came because I know how you feel.I too always feel pain and misery having people always call me that stupid fucking nickname Pittoo. It disgusts me and ever since that stupid goddess, nobody calls me Dark Pit unless its people like me," replied Dark Pit, sighing.

"People like you?"

"Yes. There are people like me who also suffer because of this. We're broken and we support each others backs. I can give you all the support I need. After all, we krew are family... so, what do you listen to?" asked the emo Pit.

This would confirm if Lucina was truly broken or just a poser like those who were insured by Flo from the progressive commercials. it didn't help that the talking box had a thing for her and wanted to get into her pants and do things to her such as hit her from the back, hit her from the sides, hit her in the middle as it will make her want to ride.

"...Nightwish," answered the princess of Ylisse, no, of fish sticks because her father build the castle out of fish sticks at one point. Let's just say neither Fredrick or Lucina's mother Ruben were pleased.

* * *

Meanwhile Cia sighed, looking around in the mall to see if anyone was there. She saw that the coast was clear, seizing the opportunity as she rushed like moon base alpha on the moon, seeing how she was wearing killer sexy hooker heels or birds, we just don't know.

She went into Torrid, the store that was known for carrying clothes for all the single ladies and plus sized women. The dark sorceress tactician froze in horror as she almost screamed. Torrid, just like hot topic, her favorite store ever, has changed. It was replaced with shit people would find at a Lane Bryant or other preppy, plus sized clothing stores or even worse, AMERICAN EAGLE, HOLLISTER, FOREVER 21, ABERCROMBIE AND FITCH AND AEROPOSTALE!

She wanted to know who the fuck did this, who ruined the other back up store with the other clothes?! Cia did not like this one bit as someone was behind her, laughing in the most obnoxious way ever. It was like, hearing SpongeBob Squarepants laugh the night away like Tarzan boy.

"Dahahahahahahahahaha!" chuckled the douche canoe.

Turning around, Cia saw it was none other than her nemesis, her ex-best friend, Princess Zelda Harkinian Nohassen Frida Kalo.

"Aww is the little pudgy witch mad that I bought the rights to the Torrid line?" mocked the Hylian princess, smirking. Cia's blood started to boil as she wanted to rip the daylights out of her, however that would make link mad and Cia didn't want to make link mad.

"Shut up you dumb skank," snapped the sorceress. "How many fucking times to I have to fucking remind you that I'm not fat?!"

"There's no need to remind me dear, after all, you remind me all the time. Just look at that disgusting attire you're wearing. those pants look like they're about to bust, that shirt that's stretching is crying for mercy and just look at all that shit you're wearing. No wonder nobody loves you," taunted Zelda, being the prep that she was.

"Grrr, fuck you ya stupid cunt!" Cia sneered, giving Hyrule princess double middle fingers, the most ultimate Goth thing anyone can ever do. Zelda rolled her eyes, finding it to be the most stupid thing ever. Instead, she laughed once more, this time more like a dying sea urchin than anything else.

"Well, look at the time! I have to be heading over to my lunch date with... LINK!" Zelda laughed again before walking away. Cia growled under her breath as she moaned.

"God I want to fucking kill her so badly..."

"So, Torrid huh? Tell me again how you're not fat again," said a voice from behind.

The white haired woman screeched a bit, turning around just to notice Mewtwo and the rest of the krew to include some blue haired chick who has no ass, who had no tits, who didn't even had no boingy bits.

"Satan Judas!" Cia retorted, sighing. Lucas just shrugged, exchanging looks with Shadow as he seemed to be collecting his thoughts. The hedgehog had a strange feeling about today however couldn't pinpoint it. Perhaps he felt as if something or someone was watching their every move.

Dark Pit looked around, not noticing that a member was gone since that member was usually known as the forgotten one. No one knew what they did or how they even did anything, they just figured that's what they do.

"Ahem, today I am here to inform you of a new member. She is broken just like us her trash of a father cheating on her mother with Amy Rose," told the dark angel. Everyone nodded, understanding and leaning onto his every word.

"So, who is she exactly?" asked Shadow.

Lucas gave Lucina a slight nudge, as if telling her to introduce herself. After all, members of the Hot Topic Krew needed to be strong to survive against the horrors of preps, haters and of course, the evil Yoshi.

"I'm Lucina, the female," she said, introducing herself. Everyone was quiet, before clapping. Cia was the only one confused as hell, glancing as she wondered who even gave her that title.

Mewtwo smirked in her direction, as if trying to taunt her as he was always a dick to her. Truth be told, he just hated Cia. Then again, Mewtwo hated everyone.

"Lucina the female, huh," said Lucas. "Wait... Cia's a girl too, why does Lucina have such a strange title?!" questioned the general.

"Cia doesn't count," said Mewtwo. "She's her own species, the species that comes from McDonalds as she was born to her parents Ronald McDonald and Grimace the... whatever the fuck that thing is."

Cia growled, rolling her eyes as she made a mental note to mess with Mewtwo's senses later. She looked around, noticing a member of the krew was missing.

"HEY! STOP THAT ANIMAL!" shouted Donkey Kong. Many didn't consider him as an animal because he was civilized and wore a red tie, hinting that he was a professional CEO of a big name company, particularly, Dole.

The Hot Topic Krew looked over, Dark Pit slapping himself mentally before sighing while Lucas just shook his head.

Wolf was running around, full on animal mode as he ran on all fours, almost barely wearing any of his people clothes.

"WOLF WOLF WOLF WOLF!" said the wolf, making his way toward the crowd.

People screamed, Pikachu jumping to the size as Wolf ran into Daisy, causing her to fly.

"HI I'M DAISY," said the other princess, flying off as she broke part of the roof, indenting it in the shape of her body.

Suddenly, a bullet struck Wolf as it got him back to his senses. Dark Pit turned around, looking as he noticed Fox McCloud and others. The mercenary was accompanied with none other than Lucario, Ness, and Sonic.

Soon, their leader showed up, causing Dark Pit to give the finger.

"Pittoo, you need to stop this. I don't want to hurt you seeing how we're like brothers but this so called Hot Topic Krew of yours has got to go!" said the light angel.

"Who's gonna stop us?" taunted Dark Pit, smirking. He knew he could beat up pit however he knew killing him meant the end of the world as we know it, to include his death.

Pit glanced, doing their cool poses as it shined bright like a diamond, giving off a Ragyo vibe as he was joined in by his own team.

"PIT THE LEADER!"

"NESS THE GENERAL!"

"GOTTA GO FAST!"

"LUCARIO, PREPARE TO DIE!"

"FOX MCCLOUD, IT'S MY MISSION TO OBLITERATE YOU!"

"And we're the... CUTE TOOT HOUSE!" they all shouted in unison.

Everyone clapped at their fabulousness except the Goths. They hated them and wanted them gone. Roy and Little Mac clapped passionately, finding their poses beautiful.

"Now that's what I call perfection," said the boxer.

"Of course," replied Roy, agreeing. "These guys have the skills to make the world go round in lots and lots of sweet, sweet dosh."

The two high fived one another. Dark Pit almost hit one of them with an arrow, however, something struck it before he could KILL THEM BOTH!

"THORON!"

_Running through the monsoon, beyond the world til the end of time._

Lucina recognized that voice from somewhere. Turning around, she noticed a familiar face standing on the table as he looked elegant, having beautiful posture that could have strike the vogue pose at any moment.

Shadow took note of his appearance, noticing he stood out from the rest of the toots. He appeared to have a nice, slender appearance almost as if he was... an emo or even worse, A SCENE KID!

"What the fuck," said Dark Pit.

"Who the fuck is that," said Lucas, making an annoyed face. It's almost as if they didn't know who he was or rather, he never paid much attention since he mainly hung out with his boyfriend.

"That's... Robin, the..." Lucina paused, staring as the hot topic krew bundled up with one another.

"Correct Lucina," replied the master tactician. He smiled a bit, almost as if it was to taunt the crew as he posed.

"ROBIN, THE GRANDMASTER TACTICIAN! I WILL TIP THE SCALES!"

Pit clapped, amazed by their tactician. Unlike Dark Pit's tactician, his tactician was calm, collective and cool.

"AUGH! WHATS THIS FUCKING EMO MUSIC SHIT PLAYING?!" yelled Wolf as he was magically in his Goth clothes again.

Robin frowned, shaking his head in utter annoyance.

"Tokio Hotel is not emo. Besides, it reminds me of someone... a certain someone I have to settle a score with," said Robin, the totally not emo scene tactician.

"And that is?" Mewtwo said, being a smartass. He just wanted to start the fight so he could take lives to include lives of all the innocents because Mewtwo had a thrill for killing.

"Her...!"

Everyone gasped, turning around as they would suspect at him to point at Lucina but instead, it was none other than Cia.

"The fuck..? What did I do...?!" the dark sorceress tactician said in bewilderment.

"Don't you remember me?!" said Robin, kind of in the mixture of annoyed and upset. One didn't understand him while others would call him Red Robin, asking if he served gigantic gourmet burgers.

"We went to fat camp together."

"... Fat camp?!I don't remember that shit. What the fuck, are you trying to deceive me because it ain't working. All of you are the same, full of pride, arrogance and ego. It's filled in your heart as-!"

Robin cut her off. "SHUT UP YOU FAT BITCH!"

Mewtwo was amused by all of this. There was so much he was learning about Cia and he loved all of it. It was like he was the paparazzi, trying to get into her life as she ran away like she was running in the 90s. Cia frowned, letting the emo ass man talk.

"Anyways, we were close friends, kept in touch afterwards... until you never showed up at my birthday party."

"You've got to be fucking kidding," said Dark Pit. This was already getting stupid, but of course, emos whine about everything and don't realize people have lives outside them. Not everyone can make it to a shitty birthday party or let alone not every plan falls through.

Cia was confused throughout the whole thing as Mewtwo loved every bit of it. He felt like a serial killer after the murder was done, joyful and full of life.

"Robin... It's just a birthday party," said Lucina. "Not everyone could always fall through with their plans. We're human after all..."

She gave a dirty look to Wolf "In before you make a Daft Punk reference."

"You don't quite understand Lucina...I was always alone for most of my life, no one attended anything of mine let alone I had no friends. I was that kid who was picked on, called gigantic gourmet burger every single goddamn fucking day of my life. I felt like giving up at one point however my parents forced me to go to some stupid camp, only to realize I finally made a friend... and what does that friend do, not show up and I never hear from them again! You should know this, your father's a fucking dumbass who eats oranges like an apple!"

"Can we just get to the killing already?" said Lucas, bored. Dark Pit nodded in agreement while Mewtwo didn't care.

"No," said Pit. "I'm getting into the story as Robin suffered so much."

"Goddammit Pit-stain no."

"Yes."

Suddenly, while they were all off-guard, Robin gave a vague signal to the other members of the cute toot house as he casted Elwind in the krew's direction, causing each member to split up.

Dark Pit was with Pit as he got ready to fight, however instead, Pit decided to take him to the arcade to settle things in Dance Dance Revolution.

"What the fuck, I thought we were fighting," said Dark Pit.

"Nope. We're gonna spend the time as brothers," said Pit. Dark Pit groaned, wishing he was someone else.

* * *

The others were split according to their job and profession. It was Ness versus Lucas, Sonic versus Shadow, Mewtwo, the physics professor from Harvard vs. Lucario, the psychology teacher from Stanford. Last but not least, it was Cia vs. Robin as they were all split up. The only one not involved was Lucina as they had no one for her. So she shrugged, going to Starbucks to get herself a mocha frappucino because all girls love going to Starbucks for overpriced coffee.

Each fight went on as each member of the krew were getting their ass whooped! It turned out they underestimated the cute toot house as they were more powerful.

"Playtime is over!" shouted Shadow. He had enough of hearing Sonic go YOU'RE TOO SLOW over and over again.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

He slowed down time, thinking about Maria, her grandfather Gerald Way and of course, the space colony. He punched Sonic in the jaw, knocking the speedy blue ball of fast out and into the wall. After that, he pulled on Sonic's arms and... RIPPED THEM OFF.

Blood began to splatter everywhere, causing the blue hedgehog to scream in pain and agony not expecting ow the edge to do that. Afterwards, Shadow grabbed an eyeball, physically pulling it out as the retina ripped off, more blood coming as Sonic was dying. Soon after, Sonic the hedgehog was no more as he was dead by the hands of Shadow.

"End game."

Mewtwo and Lucario were at neck to neck with one another, fighting with their psychic Pokémon powers.

"Just give it up," said Lucario all justice like.

"Never. I'm here to kill, not to spare lives," he said edgily.

Lucario smirked. "I have a confession.I was the one who murdered Sakurai... his screams were beautiful, watching him tremble in pain and fear as he drove himself into madness, eventually dying."

"You... fucking... dick..."

Mewtwo unleashed his full fury, causing Lucario to expand. As the blue Pokémon got bigger and bigger, he exploded as blood went everywhere, covering Mewtwo as it was raining guts.

"I'm satisfied."

Lucas and Ness both huffed, staring at one another while glaring. They used to be friends, inseparable even but however, Dark Pit ruined that. Ness hated the dark angel and wanted Lucas back, the old Lucas he knew.

"Lucas, you can still change... that angel is a bad influence on you," exclaimed the boy from Onett.

"He's my boyfriend. Dark Pit means the world to me and there's no way in hell I'm giving that up... PK FREEZE!"

Ness dodged it, countering it with pk fire. Eventually he got a signal as he retreated. Lucas watched him run off, wondering why the cute toot house existed and what their purpose was even.

Meanwhile, Robin seemed to be having the most fun as he defeated all of Cia's Dark Links, before striking her with Arcfire, causing her specter to fly out of her hands.

The dark sorceress was pretty beat up, trying her best to get up however, her vision started going hazy a bit. Robin approached her, kneeling down as he grabbed her chin, making her look at him.

"How the mighty have fallen. To think that you once lead an army of some sorts during Lollapalooza... but now look at you, you're pathetic, you've lost your touch and even more, you gotten quite fat. And you say people draw rule 34 of you on the internet.

Cia growled, trying to say something but to no avail, her efforts were useless. Instead, she started to experience fear, realizing that Robin could give the final blow at any moment. Tears began to weld up, causing her amethyst eyes to shine like Edward Cullen's glittery skin as he obviously shopped at Icing.

The white haired tactician looked at her and froze a bit. For a split second, he saw someone, the little girl who was overshadowed by her other, more adorable sibling. He sensed the loneliness she experienced as if they were two kindred souls destined to be with one another. Nobody understood their pain, rejection, betrayal and manipulation better than the other.

As the woman closed her eyes, Robin just sighed. He couldn't do it. Part of him couldn't strike his final blow, an easy win. Instead, he turned around and began to walk away. He had a new goal in mind, to discover the true motives behind the Cute Toot House and the Big Bad.

"Aren't you going to kill me? You've waited so long," said Cia. She laid on the floor, trying to regain her energy back before moving.

"There's no point. Besides, you've left me so alone...I don't know why, but I knew I had to find you again," replied the tactician, his back faced to her.

"You're an idiot you know that...I could easily strike you from behind and kill you right now, it's that easy," boasted Cia.

"Hmph, you couldn't do it even if you tired. We're one in the same, stuck in a monsoon with no way to get out of it, he'd pause for a moment, leaving the gothic girl to be confused. He'd begin walking, before disappearing from her sight.

"Somehow, we need to go through the monsoon, just... me and you."

* * *

Meanwhile, Wolf tore one into Fox, causing the fox to well, become the hunted. The mercenary was no more as he was now dead, his head lying on the side of the food court. And his body, inside a gumball machine.

the krew gathered up as Lucina winced at the gruesome sight, wearing her new, all black attire as it made her look super edgy and hot. Shadow held onto the weak Cia as she muttered something.

"Let's get... some... fucking pizza... I'm starving..."

"It's because you're obese and got your ass kicked," said Mewtwo. Cia gave him a slight glare before sighing. Lucina just looked at Lucas, shrugging with one another as it seemed that they were the most level headed of the bunch.

Dark Pit sighed, wishing he could have fought instead of having to hear Pit talk about the importance of having a food handler's card, puppies, rainbows and of course, that goddess.

They decided to go to the evil, most hardcore Goth pizza place ever, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Rumor had it the machines came to life and attacked people however, it only attacked the preps. since then, it became a hangout for the Goths and whatnot. Everyone ate the pizza like it was no tomorrow, Wolf eating his like a wolf because, he's a fucking wolf.

Mewtwo smirked at Cia as she seemed to be staring off into space.

"Nice to know that you're similar to someone fatass..." said the asshole Pokémon. "And even better, you were fat as a kid, still fat now. How pathetic... not even fat camp helped you out."

Cia punched Mewtwo in the face before grabbing a slice of pizza.

"Mewtwo, do me a favor and fuck off."

Everyone laughed, glad that she was back to normal as she ate pizza, giving her body the food it needed.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the headquarters, Pit entered alongside Ness and Robin both of them kneeling down to the Big Bads and Yoshi.

"It appears we lost three soldiers tonight," said the angel.

Palutena frowned at the news, finding it sad. Porky couldn't believe it. He didn't expect the Goth krew to take measures in killing. Meanwhile, Yoshi wasn't surprised nor was Zelda.

"Guess they had to play rough... now, it's time to get serious..."

The stage came once again as she began announcing the members of the Cute Toot House. These ones were stronger to begin with and won't go down as easily.

"Meet the newest members of the Cute Toot House," said the princess. Roy, Little Mac and Samus watched with King Dedede.

"First we have our other leader, Lady Palutena!"

Palutena posed as Pit beamed, clapping for her. He was so proud as he wanted to help her succeed.

"Next is Claus, the romantic interest."

A boy who looked like Lucas came out as he looked around. He didn't understand his title but hey, most of these titles didn't make any sense.

"Now replacing Sonic is Silver the hedgehog, as the it's no use!"

More clapping ensued as Roy made money ran from the sky.

"Next is Villager, the creep."

A short male wearing a red shirt came up on stage. He had a permanent smile, one that was extremely eerie and menacing, almost as if he murdered before.

"After that, it is I as your secretary. Thank you, thank you."

Zelda bowed, acting all prim and proper.

"Next runner up is... Lana the weeaboo! Since the Hot Topic Krew has her lard ass of a sister, we might as well have the cuter, prettier and skinny one!"

Lana strikes a pose, causing Pit to blush because she was his girlfriend.

"Nya! I hope we all can be the best of friends and love one another," she chirped, making a cute grin as she did the peace sign.

"Now, give it up for Jigglypuff, the karate expert!"

Jigglypuff jumped in, breaking a huge statue as she bowed. Everyone clapped once more.

"The next member is both a higher head of the Big Bad but decided to join us under a name. It's the lovely Yoshi, the murder!"

The Terminator theme started to play as Yoshi came out, looking all fucking robotic and Terminator 2 like. He was ready to kill and he was out to kill Lucas and Pittoo.

"And now, for our newest member... Mario the mascot!"

"Its'a me, Mario!" the famous plumber came out as music started to play. Roy brought out the chicks in bikinis as he blared out some Ludacris.

* * *

As everyone was preoccupied in their part, Robin managed to leave without them noticing as he decided to go back to his house located at the Gerudo Wellspring of Truth. His father, Ganondorf was waiting for him.

"Did you kill her?" asked the king of thieves who ripped his title off of Aladdin.

"...Yes father, I've killed her," he answered with a straight face. Ganondorf paused for a moment before smirking. Then he chuckled.

"Good boy... now run off and do whatever you people do," said the muscular man.

Robin nodded. He couldn't believe he lied to his father like that but felt that all of this was unnecessary. He'd begin to suspect if turning hot topic into something else cursed everyone to do unfortunate events.

He went to his side of his home as it was full of books and statues, photos and paintings of Cia. Robin was thankful his father never went to his side of the house or else he would have been turned into a meatball.

As the Hot Topic Krew left the pizza joint, someone watched them from afar. The man was a scaredy cat but felt they could use his help.

He wanted to prove himself for once, even if it means fighting against his own brother.

-The chaptar comes to an end as "Into the Monsoon" by Tokio Hotel begins playing-

Chaptar 3 end.

* * *

**That's it for today's episode. Bet any of you guys didn't expect the HTK to start getting deep. We're going deeper man. It's going to blow your mind and whatnot. So, we have the CTH and Robin who does his own thing. If the HTK want to get on their level, they need to recruit a couple of more goths and broken people so they can get ready for the epic battle that's bound to take place!**

**As for Lucina's mother, its just female Robin, but Reflet sounded too weird so I went with Ruben instead. I'm curious, who's your favorite character so far and why and two, what characters do you ship together that aren't Dark Pit and Lucas(we all ship that!)?**

**Next time in Chaptar 4, they meet a determined, green plumber named Luigi who is overshadowed by his famous brother Mario. Desperate to make a name for himself, he reaches out to the HTK, pleading his way in as he wants to prove himself as his own hero rather than be lumped into the Mario Brothers. Will Luigi be able to succeed or will the HTK deny him entry!**

**Tune in next episode... Chaptar 4: The Lean, Green, Fighting Machine**


	5. Chaptar 4: Lean, Green, Fighting Luigi

**Yo! I'm back with the latest installment of the HTK. Today, Dark Pit and his friends are approached by none other than the shy Luigi. The second Mario brother is interested in joining their group however he has to prove himself to them first. What happens when they are bombarded by the Cute Toot House once more?! Will Luigi be able to prove himself or will he fail?!**

**Thanks for all of the reviews so far, I really appreciate it!**

**GintaxAlvissForever: You do bring up a really good point about it being a parody... I might change it. As for your suggestions, I'll keep them in mind seeing how I have a lot of things planned for this wonderful story.**

* * *

Chaptar 4: Lean, Green, Fighting Machine

The next day, the sky was dark, murky just like the hearts of many Goths. it was their calling, their sanctuary as the prayed to the great Satan, hoping for the rest of the week to be like that. it has officially been a day since Lucina was a part of the Krew, fitting in like a g-6.

She seemed to get along with Lucas the most as they were both the calmest like the deep blue sea that laid on the sand every day, wanting to swallow the grass beyond its reach. today was the special day, the special day were the Krew finally get to go to their special hangout place, not Disneyland, not California adventure, not even the count of Monte Crisco but rather, the hangout.

It was all black, full of the best Goth bands, gothic foods, gothic wear, gothic accessories and everything hardcore and black anyone can get. Lucina looked around, hearing slipknot being blasted as everyone seemed to be doing their own thing. Shadow was floating in the sky, meditating, Wolf sleeping on the wolf bed because wolves are dogs and dogs aren't allowed on the couch. Mewtwo was reading a book on how to kill thousands all at once as he seemed to be occupied in his own, surreal edgy world about death and taking lives of everyone. Dark Pit and Lucas were making out in the corner of the room because they're lovers and because everyone else would complain.

Meanwhile, Cia seemed to be asleep on the couch as she couldn't seem to get much sleep either due to Lana blasting anI'me music or because of yesterday's horrific events. the only horrific event she had was when she was forced to watch Zelda steal link away from her or the tI'me when Lana ate all of her nuggets. the sorceress appeared to be muttering something in her sleep, smiling a bit as she drooled.

"Mmmm... aaah, yes that its love... show me what you want do... thrust it... thrust it in me."

Mewtwo raised a brow while Lucas and Dark Pit paused their make out session. Lucina had a confused look while Shadow didn't break his focus. After all, he can control time and time can't control him. He is a gatekeeper, maintaining balance of time and space to observe the world to make sure nothing bad happens.

"What is she even dreaming about this time?" questioned Lucas.

"Probably being fed... even in her dreams she's a fatass," said the asshole Pokémon.

Dark Pit shrugged while Lucina frowned. The Ylissean princess wasn't too fond of Mewtwo being a dick to Cia like that, especially when she notice there was heavily a lack of teamwork in the Krew. perhaps some bonding exercises will work or something but for now, she needed to understand their relationships better before initiating this all to the leader, Dark Pit himself.

"Umm...I don't really think you thrust food exactly into someone," said Dark Pit, thinking about it.

Cia moaned some more, talking some more in her slumber.

"Aaaah yes love, thrust it, thrust that shiny master sword of yours inside me... yes... yes... YES!"

"... EWWWW!" ALL THE AWAKE ONES SAID OUT LOUD AT ONCE!

Thankfully someone knocked on the door, distracting them... wait a minute, who the fuck found out their secret location?! This caused Wolf to wake up, barking as he heard the doorbell as he went to it on all fours, becoming his canine instincts because he is, in fact, a wolf.

"Who the fuck found us?!" barked Dark Pit. Opening the door, it revealed to be a tall, slender green man with a mustache as he fiddled with his fiddlesticks. Lucas peered along with Lucina and the others. The only one who hasn't moved from their place or woke up was Cia.

"Ugh, gross its him!" complained Lucas, shaking his head. He wondered how this weenie even found them.

"...Luigi?" said Lucina, bewildered. she wondered how he even managed to find him or what even made him come here in the first place. perhaps this was a trap of some sorts.

"Give me one good reason why you're here or else you will die," said Mewtwo, being edgy and evil as usual.

"Well...," said the green plumber from Brooklyn, "i want to join your cr...cr...cre... Krew." he had to change the C to a K or else he would have been fucked. Luigi didn't want that, especially if he wanted to prove himself and not be overshadowed by the other plumber, Mario. After all, everyone knows what they say, all toasters toast toast.

"You're fucking kidding right?" said Shadow. he couldn't believe the words he heard out of his mouth as Wolf become himself once more.

"Hmmm," Wolf began whispering something into the hedgehog's ear, telling him to pass it along as it reached Dark Pit. Once it was finished, the edgy hardcore angel looked at him.

"...Alright then... we'll let you join on one condition..."

"That is?"

"You gotta prove yourself..."

* * *

Meanwhile at the base of the Cute Toot House and the big bad, Robin seemed to be in deep thought. He began walking around, wondering where everyone was as he looked up and down the hallways as it was empty. He'd begin to wander, hearing a faint murmur not from afar. being curious, he decided to inch up, lean in and eavesdrop on the conversation, wondering what was going on.

Yoshi was walking around, pacing as he was having a soliloquy to himself. he'd begin with a dramatic pose, terminator theme to aid him before beginning his monologue.

"The next place I'll be taking over is Spencers, replacing it with a Disney store. After that, it will be the Capri-sun factory as those pathetic little mall Goths will have no more of their precious goods," the dinosaur laughed menacingly, causing Robin to gasp a little before covering his mouth.

"Soon, I will take over the world and turn it all into happiness galore... or so the Cute Toot House thinks... I'll turn it into dictatorship, anarchy and become the ruler of this vast world and rid it of both Gothic and cuteness once and for all... those fools, to think I'm on their side... how pathetic. They're just doing my dirty work all along... chuckle chuckle fuckle fuckle.."

Robin backed away, getting out of sight before someone could catch him. This was it, he was done as it was the end. The tactician gathered his belongings, not wanting to associate with the Cute Toot House nor the evil prick Yoshi anymore. As he left, he decided to make a Pit stop at a McDonald's not too far from here as he didn't have any breakfast this morning.

He noticed a woman who could be his sister if they were related walk inside, ordering a cheeseburger and fries as she sat near him. She seemed to be covered in blood, causing him to suspect something however the workers didn't seem to mind it at all or, they just ignored everything and did their jobs. Robin wondered who or what she had done or what went around her life as he ate his chicken nuggets, dipping them into a pineapple under the sea.

Ruben couldn't believe it. she finally did it as she looked at her hands, her cold, bloodstained hands as she recalled this morning.

_Ruben was getting ready to murder Chrom as she found her trusty axe. She wondered how long this affair with Amy Rose has gone for and wanted to end it once and for all. it pained her to see him play her for such a fool, take advantage of her trust and then go all footloose on her and fuck a hedgehog for christ sake._

_Chrom appeared to be on the computer, using internet explorer because Chrom didn't really know Google Chrome existed or he just had a thing for shitty browsers. Ruben looked to make sure Lucina and her son Markus were sleeping before inching towards her husband._

_Chrom seemed to be on a website called Neopets as it was full of people who loved animals and mingled around. It's supposed to be website for children but adults love it too. He appeared to be on a forum, talking to Tails, Knuckles the enchilada, Rouge the bat, wolf1977, and a user called twilightwolf. They were talking about various fun activities to do with the people they care for as twilightwolf had trouble telling their significan't other that they were in fact, a wolfaboo. Their favorite movie was Balto, they loved drawing wolves, and can even turn into a wolf as they were part wolf._

_Ruben saw him glued onto the screen as she raised the axe and slam and jammed, watching Chrom's head fly off as it landed in the trash like a basketball. she'd begin cutting other pieces of his body as blood went all over the floor, bagging it before cleaning up to dispose of his remains. After all, Fredrock wasn't here so she was free to do whatever the hell she wanted to. And Chrom, that cheating bastard, deserved to die. She'd throw his body into the river, watching the bag drift away before returning to the house, no, going to McDonalds._

* * *

The Hot Topic Krew took Luigi to a new bubblegum and grape soda factory as was a hundred percent clean and goth free.

"Now, we need you to vandalize the building one hundred percent," said Dark Pit. "otherwise we kill you."

Luigi gulped as Lucina found that a bit too harsh. she was still getting used to it as she noticed that they decided to let Cia rest for the day so there was no strategies Luigi could use to aid him. They would hand him the most Gothic of colors as he had to decorate the building with the darkest things possible.

The green plumber gulped as he began spraying the building. He would decorate it with ghosts, demons, skeletons and even lots and lots of blood. After he finished, he was given a nodding approval before a coworker stepped out and caught them.

"What do you kids think you're doing?!" said the worker of the factory.

Luigi began to shake, accidentally spraying black on the worker as he began screaming, melting as he died from the black paint.

"Wow... that's pretty fuckin cool," said Lucas. he seemed to be impress by Luigi's quick wit.

"Yeah. Nice defense there," said Lucina, joining in.

Everyone clapped as Luigi was on his way to becoming a new member of the Krew, however, someone stopped him.

"Luigi! How could you'a do this?!"

They saw it was none other than the famous plumber Mario as he seemed to be disappointed in his younger brother. Little did they know, they were surrounded as some Cute Toot House members revealed themselves.

"Pittoo, stop this! Stop forcing innocent people to take your side," said Pit. He just really wanted to eat floor ice cream and get his brother to come back to him as other Pit and not Dark Pit.

"Fuck off Pit-stain you piece of shit," replied Dark Pit, not giving a fuck.

"I don't think that's a way you should be talking to your brother, Pitooey," said another voice. Looking up, it was none other than the green haired floozy Palutena. Dark Pits most hated nemesis and even worse... his mom.

"Fucking Satan Judas!" shouted Dark Pit.

"I think you need to learn how to watch your language sir," said another voice. Jumping down was Villager, smiling as he looked so adorable as he waved at everyone. He was joined in by Ness, Silver the hedgehog, and Claus.

Lucas' eyes widened as he couldn't believe it. Was that... his own twin brother, the one he thought who was killed by the evil capitalist Porky Minch?! How dare the Cute Toot House and the evil Yoshi take him and brainwash his own brother, like what the hell?!

"Lucas... its kinda disappointing that I have seen you working for the other side... we always have room for new members," said his less edgy brother.

"Fuck that shit, Hot Topic is love, Hot Topic is life," said Lucas. "Plus, my boyfriend is with me."

Ness sighed. "He's just using you Lucas. Can't you see that?!"

"Stop lying you fuckass nerd," said Lucas, flipping him off. It caused Villager to gasp and shake his head.

"So rude," he said, smiling. "Perhaps we should join in the party."

Silver looked and noticed Shadow. "Hey, looks like they have an old man who's going through a midlife crisis," he said, mocking Shadow.

"Fuck off you shithole," said Shadow.

"We begin, operation save Luigi and purify these poor, kindred souls," said the goddess of light.

"CUTE TOOT HOUSE GO!" shouted all of the members.

Dark Pit couldn't help but notice that the emo Robin was missing from all of this while he kicked Pit in the face, only to get Palutena to reflect a barrier at him, causing the McEmolord to fly into a wall.

* * *

Back at the hangout spot, or rather, one of their many hangout spots, Cia was awake and noticed everyone else gone. she sighed of relief a bit, wiping the drool away from her cheek as she went into the kitchen and opened up the pantry before grabbing a couple of Twinkies as she ate them. Afterwards, she went into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror before frowning a bit.

"..."

She happened to find an older photo of herself and picked it up, looking at it before looking in the mirror once more. The white haired woman gave off a disgruntled sigh, tossing the picture as she observed herself before shaking her head in disappointment.

"...You used to be so beautiful... what happened..."

Cia left the bathroom, making her way towards the hang out room before someone knocked on the door.

"What the fuck."

Stomping over, she quickly opened it to see who she'd had to kill before seeing it was Robin. How did he even find her hide out or even more, did he want to finish her off.

The emo tactician arrived, holding a bag of delicious, scrumptious, nutritious McDonalds before stepping inside.

"Hey..." he said, pausing for a moment. Robin looked away, trying not to blush or ignore any part of feelings as he held onto the bag of goods.

"Got you something." he said, holding the food.

Cia on the other hand, rejected it. "No thanks, I don't need it..." she replied, trying to be all snippy and edgy however she failed to mask her current emotion.

Robin tilted his head like a Pikachu would do. "Something wrong?" he asked.

Cia sighed, sitting on the couch as he joined her. She couldn't believe she was sharing this with an enemy but it was better than ranting off to one of the Krew members. After all, they were all a bunch of assholes, except Lucina... for now.

"I've been thinking... that fucker Mewtwo's... right."

Robin raised a brow. "Eh?"

"i looked at myself... Robin I'm fucking fat... look at me, I'm a fatass...," she said, sobbing. Her makeup was smearing all over the place as Robin frowned for a moment.

"Cia... don't listen to him..."

"How the fuck am I supposed to listen to you... even you admitted that I'm a fucking lardass yesterday... fucking Satan Judas...I can't handle this shit..." wailed the witch.

Robin paused for a moment, trying to think of the right words to say. He felt guilty about yesterday, especially after calling her those things as he realized those words were said out of anger, something beyond his reach.

He hoped it wasn't too late to apologize as he wanted to shake it off.

"Cia... I'm sorry about yesterday...I was just upset you didn't remember me and... about that jackass Mewtwo... don't listen to him or anyone else who's a fucking prick like that. There are people like that everywhere, shaming women if they have any meat on their body yet don't do it to others."

The white haired Goth perked up, wondering where Robin was going with this.

"if you think you're fine the way you are, then you're fine. if not, do something about it and prove it to people like that asshole Pokémon, that dick Zelda and your shitstain of a sister. Honestly, I think you're perfect the way you are... you'd be perfect to me if you were skinny, gained more weight, or hell, I'd take anything. You're perfect and don't lose sight of that. Fuck those fat shaming piece of shits all to hell!" said Robin, giving off an emotional speech just like the movie, King's Speech. He didn't realize it, but his hand was on her stomach, rubbing it softly as Cia blinked for a moment.

She didn't seem to smack him off as she smiled a bit before wiping away her tears. "Thanks Robin... I'll take that McDonalds now..."

Smiling, Robin couldn't believe it. He'd eventually stop as he got up, forgetting that she was interested in someone else and not him. He'd always be waiting for her regardless as she is the only women for him.

"Before I go this time, the reason why I came is because I have something to tell you," said the grandmaster tactician. He'd clear his throat, standing up as he looked mighty.

"Yoshi is planning to take over the world. Those Cute Toot House members are fools, being used as he plans on taking out Spencers and the Capri-sun company next. Tell your Krew members that when they return..." Robin began making his way out, however felt someone grabbing his hand. Turning around, it was none other than the dark sorceress herself.

"Robin...wait..."

"..?"

"Thank you... for everything...perhaps I should take you on a Pity date sometime..." she said.

He knew she loved link but a Pity date is still considered a date and that's what he wanted for the longest time. Perhaps he could work his bossanova casanova s-support skills and at least achieve c-rank with her or something.

"...Thanks.."

* * *

Meanwhile, the battle was equal as they all fought against one another, but the Krew was taken by surprise! A bunch of cuccos came out of nowhere as a giant one came out, ramming through all of the members except Luigi as Lana, Jigglypuff and Zelda jumped out of a summoning gate.

"Konnichiwa!" said Lana, winking as the birds were now free to roam around and do what they please, whether it was shitting everywhere, going bawk bawk or killing people because cuccos are evil ass chickens.

"Satan Judas, she's a member too?! Fuck," said Shadow. Her high Pitched voice was poison to his ears as Jigglypuff chuckled at their pain.

"Luigi, I don't want to-a hurt you. Come back to the-a good side," said Mario.

"Mario...I want to be... my-a own person. Luigi... STRIKE!" Luigi began to glow, turning into a new kind of Luigi... pink Luigi as he had a black aura around him, metal music blasting from it.

He began striking, causing the CTH to fly back as he was all strong like Goku when he went super Saiyan in Dragon Ball Z for the first time.

_"I don't know what we're fighting for or why I have to scream."_

"Luigi stop this!"

"No. fuck-a you, Mario!"

Luigi blasted Mario, causing the plumber to fly through as he collided with the others. Luigi then became to create a giant, pink-green-black fireball.

"Kame...hame...hadouken!" shouted pink Luigi. It charged towards the CTH members, Villager covering his eyes. As it looked like the hit striked them, the Hot Topic Krew cheered, however gasped with Lana created a barrier with her spell book.

"Teehee! Forgot I had that trick up my sleeve. Because of that, I'm not going to play nice anymore... "She'd begin chanting something as she summoned... IFRIT, LORD OF THE NINTENDO?!

"What the fuck, that's not Nintendo," said wolf, pointing out the obvious.

"Final Fantasy, ew gross," said Lucina. She couldn't believe it, the hell did they obtain that.

Ifrit began to cast eruption, under the Hot Topic Krew as Luigi turned around. He went out dashing, hoping to save them from their deaths.

Then "Let the Bodies Hit the Floor" began playing as it startled everyone.

"Ew, what's this gross music?!" said Lady Palutena, disturbed. Lana frowned, covering her ears as Pit looked around.

"It's coming from the roof Lady Palutena," said Pit, pointing towards the roof.

The eruption went off, delighting the Cute Toot House, however, it was blocked off by a dark, purple barrier.

"What the heckie?!" said Jigglypuff, puffing her cheeks in annoyance. a sinister laugh echoed throughout the field as they looked up, the Hot Topic Krew grinning in delight as Mewtwo even seemed impressed for once.

Cia chuckled, holding her specter as she watched them, before sending off her dark links to distract Ifrit.

"Oh great, it's the whale," said Zelda, chuckling. Instead of getting her usual response, Cia just grinned as if she was amused.

"Oh Zellie... you're so amusing you know that?! Using pathetic insults isn't going to get your nor your precious little Cute Toot House members anywhere. Besides, I have something to tell you all," the dark sorceress said, stunning Ifrit as she summoned more of her Dark Links.

"One, nothing wrong with me, two nothing wrong with me, three nothing wrong with me, four, NOTHING WRONG WITH ME!" a giant, purple aura surrounded her as she began powering up herself along with the rest of the Krew to include pink Luigi.

"Luigi, listen to me. we haven't properly met yet but I'm your tactician," said the tactician sorceress witch. "Aim for the boiler, it will unleash pure hell."

Luigi nodded, as he flew, causing the CTH to fly away as he aimed towards the boiler outside the soda factory. He'd began channeling his energy, getting ready to strike as he shouted once more

"KAME...HAME...HADOUKEN!"

There it went, the ball striking as it broke the boiler... causing the factory to blow up as there was now no more bubblegum and grape soda.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed the Cute Toot House all at once. Their precious soda was now gone, how dare the Goths play dirty!

Palutena began casting a portal, disgusted how they took the lives of workers as pink Luigi turned back into regular Luigi. The Cute Toot House began heading over. Lana turned around, frowning a bit before looking around to see if any more members were around.

After that, her whole face completely changed as she looked pissed, more pissed than Marth during the time someone stole his hairbrush.

"What... the.. actual... FUCK CIA?! YOU STUPID FAT SACK OF SHIT! YOU FUCKING GOT RID OF THE FUCKING BUBBLEGUM AND GRAPE SODA FACTORY. FUCK YOU, AND FUCK YOUR GODDAMN FUCKING PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT FRIENDS!"

The Hot Topic Krew blinked, Dark Pit exchanging looks with the other members as they were completely surprised by her change in personality. Cia, on the other hand, wasn't surprised and laughed.

"Lana, sister dearest... go fuck yourself and eat a dick. you're just pissed because your precious shitty soda is gone and the fact that Pit won't have sex with you because he believes in abstinence," said Cia, being a motherfucking badass.

Lana gave them the double middle finger that only Goths give out before changing back to her happy self and going into the portal. Everyone cheered, happy to see Cia back and the fact at how awesome Luigi was.

"Wow, you're definitely in Luigi," said Wolf.

"I agree. So, how should we celebrate?" asked Shadow.

"Let's vandalize more shit," said Lucas. "After that, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!"

"FUCK YEAH!"

Mewtwo looked at Cia. "Didn't know you could be that epic... too bad you're still fa-!"

Before he could even say it, Cia smacked him with her specter, causing the Krew to laugh as usual.

"I've regained my confidence again... and I have someone to thank for it," she boasted with pride.

"And that is?" asked Dark Pit.

"Can't tell you. it's a secret," she replied.

Lucina couldn't believe it. She found her to be badass as the ladies of the group began bonding, becoming friends. She received a phone call as she picked it up as it was her little brother Markus.

"Lucy, where are you?!" he asked.

"With my Krew," replied the princess.

"Oh. I haven't seen dad anywhere... I'm worried," replied Markus.

"...Don't worry about it Markus, as long as mother is there we'll be fine. We don't need that piece of shit anyways," she said, cheering him up.

"Thanks Lucy! Later!"

* * *

The Krew walked away, little did they know, the fight to get the original Hot Topic was just beginning. There were more obstacles to come, more than just the big bad and the Cute Toot House.

"Looks like the posers are finally getting serious," said a black haired dark mage from afar.

"Yep, nya ha ha. Still find them to be hilarious. It's like watching a bunch of weebs praise shitty anime like Kill la Kill," said a white haired Goth dark mage, real Goth and not the mall kind.

"Shh," said a hot, Twili woman, telling the anime elitist made to be quiet. She embraced the other dark mage before kissing her on the lips as they were in cousins.

"Let's observe them some more before we have our own fun," she said.

Next, was a humanoid avian along with a princess who wore pink, a chimpanzee, a small, cat eyed version of Link, and a robot.

"That's where she ran off," said Falco. The princess sighed, shaking her head.

"It's too bad, I can't believe she went all mall Goth on us," peach said, sighing once more.

"Hmph, she can't get away from us or escape her past. After all, once you're a Superwholockian, forever a Superwholockian," said Toon Link.

The other figure was a lone fighter. He was a short, dark blue blob with wings and a mask on his face. Many people knew him under his name as he was named The Monster Who Cannot Love.

* * *

After dinner, Lucina arrived back at her home as she came face to face with mother Ruben and Markus. Ruben looked at her daughter's attire, observing her from head, shoulders, knees and toes before speaking.

"Where were you?!" she asked.

"With my Krew," replied Lucina casually. "Where's father?"

"About that... he's not coming back anymore... he left." said Ruben.

"i see...I'm so sorry mother," said Lucina.

"No, it's okay. From now on, I'm living life the way I want to." she transformed into none other than Ruben the Goth mom as Markus blinked.

"Mother can I join too," asked the young boy.

"Yes."

"Yay!"

And that's how Lucina's whole family became gothic.

* * *

Late at night, a portal came down as someone came out of it. They happened to have the same robe that Robin had as they looked around.

"Finally, I've arrived at the past... now let's see, where was the hangout spot located again hmm,..."

The figure began to wonder for a moment, trying to encourage themselves to think.

_"Think Morgan, think... oh I know!"_

With that, the girl from the future known as Morgan began her quest to find the Hot Topic Krew as they were the world's only hope against the battle across the ages.

* * *

Back at the evil headquarters of Yoshi, the terminator dinosaur looked around, grinning to himself before Lana came in.

"Master Yoshi, I know the perfect place we should strike at next," said the light sorceress.

"What is it my child?" said Yoshi, being intrigued and evil.

"An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, we take down the Capri-sun company, even if it means blowing it up, just like they did with the lovely bubblegum and grape soda factory," said the light, blue haired girl.

"Excellent. Thank you my child," said the green dinosaur. Lana stood behind him, beaming in delight.

"Before I go, I have something to tell you. I've sensed a disturbance in time just now as if someone came from the future to warn the Hot Topic Krew. I say we find whoever it is... and annihilate them."

"Good, yes good."

With those words, Lana left off to go to a rave to clear her head off with Pit. It was time she needed some ecstasy again to keep her composure in check.

Yoshi grinned, seeing how he had another nuisance to take care of. Perhaps instead of killing the future denizen, why not wipe their memories and have them fight for his cause. Oh, it was so perfect.

He looked into his eye seeing illuminati triangle as it showed Robin running off, removing anything CTH related off of him.

"Well, well, well it looks like our grandmaster tactician has gone Benedict Arnold on us... interesting..."

-Chaptar 4 end as "Headstrong" by Trapt begins to play-

* * *

**That's the end of the episode as things are starting to really build up. Another Goth group, ones that are real goths and not from the mall, the SuperWhoLocks and Meta-Knight, known as the Monster Who Cannot Love. Then we have Morgan, the girl from the future. What exactly is Yoshi planning and what exactly is Morgan's purpose here?!**

**Will the Hot Topic Krew be able to prevail not only against the Big Bad and the Cute Toot House, but also these other groups as well?**

**Find out next time in Chaptar 5: The Prophecy**


	6. Chaptar 5: The Prophecy

**Yo! I'm back with another exciting episode of The Hot Topic Krew. In today's chaptar, the krew meets a mysterious girl from the future. Meanwhile, Cia realizes she made a big mistake by offering Robin a pity date so she has Wolf go in her place. Will the Krew take the future girl's words seriously or will they be doomed to repeat the same mistake that happened once before.  
**

* * *

Chaptar 5: the Prophecy

It's been about two days since the death of the worst drink in the world, bubblegum and grape soda was dead. All of the cute toot house and others mourned for the loss as it was invented by none other than Michael Jordan, the greatest basketball player to ever live. He was so great, he even got to play with Bugs Bunny and his friends and they called it Space Jam.

the Krew were back to doing what mall Goths always did which was hang out at the mall, the best place in the entire world. It was their property, their sacred ground, their sanctuary to draw pentagrams and summon the great Satan. Luckily, today seemed to be a leisure day as there was no transformation of the mall stores as Spencers was safe, for now.

Dark Pit and Lucas were hiding near the restrooms, scaring all the preps who walked by. how dare they be in their mall out of all places?! They needed to leave and fuck off and find a new one because it was not their mall.

Rosalina walked by with the Lumas, humming a merrily tune by none other than her husband Tim McGraw as she loved Tim McGraw and his Tim McGraw music.

'Oh I love this country, its god bless America, the greatest land on earth. let the eagles shit on me and feed me to the liberty of gooooooood,' sang Rosalina as she quoted Tim McGraw's many number one hits, all which have the same formula.

Lucas winced at the song as country music was the bane of every Goths existence! How dare it exist in the united states of Amerijapanadaropesiafrica. It needed to die and he made a mental note to murder Rosalina's husband Tim McGraw because Tim McGraw sucks big country cock.

"Dear Satan she's singing that god fucking awful tune again," said Dark Pit, rolling his eyes. Lucas nodded, agreeing with his boyfriend as the Battle star Galatica princess got closer and closer... Then all the sudden.

"EAT DICK AND DIE!" shouted the couple, screaming like banshees as Rosalina jumped and the Lumas ran away before dying so easily.

"Oh I never," said Rosalina in a southern accent because she was a southern belle. Rumor has it that she was born during the time of Abraham Lincoln, the sixteenth president as she lived through the civil war and had sex with Robert E Lee. Of course, that could have been the Capri-sun talking.

The two Goths died laughing, making their way as they approached their hangout spot to meet up with the others.

* * *

Luigi was now dressed in all black as the girls were putting on his eyeliner, mascara and make up to make him the most hardcore of the hardcore. wolf was doing wolf things as he took a shit in the middle of the food court, causing people to scream and cry as it was not just any shit, but explosive shit. Of course wolf couldn't help his instincts because he is in fact, a wolf and wolves don't do much besides eat, shit, eat, shit and howl at full moons.

Cia's phone vibrated as she grabbed it and received a text message from none other than the emo tactician Robin. It was about the pity date as she slapped herself.

"Fuck, I forgot I had this stupid shit going on," whined the dark sorceress.

"And what is that?" asked Shadow, being curious as he wondered what she even did before she showed up to rescue them from the evil CTH two days ago.

"Promised emo fuck id take him on a pity date, fuck fuck fuck. Hey, anyone wanna pose as me? Hey Lucina, you willing to pose as me for this stupid date?" she asked, leaning down as she got on her knees to pray.

Lucina raised a brow, shrugging. "Um Cia, Robin knows who I am. I have a brand in my eye that says copyright fire emblem as he will know right away its me."

"FUCK! What about you Dark Pit?"

"Fuck you and fuck your idea," scoffed the dark angel.

"Why are you even backing down from free food, fatass?" questioned the asshole Pokémon. "i thought you loved free food because you're a snorlax."

Cia slapped Mewtwo upside the head, rolling her eyes. "anyone likes free food you dipshit and no, I'm not gonna listen to Robin ramble on about something stupid like The Medic Droid or hell, even about his father... fuck..."

She tried her best to think, pacing around as she finally had an idea. turning to wolf, who seemed to be licking his own wee wee, a light bulb was on top of her head as it hit her.

"Hey Wolf, want free food?" asked the witch.

Wolf perked up at the mention of food, getting on all fours as he wagged his edgy tail in excitement. "Free food, free food, where, WHERE?!"

"Well, you gotta pose as me during a date with Robin," said Cia. "That's all, other than that, have fun."

They would begin to dress Wolf up like a gothic girl ready for club night. He had a white wig, sexy tall ass stilettos with spikes, more spikes and of course fake boobs. Mewtwo observed it and realized something's missing.

"Something's missing," said Mewtwo.

"And that is?" said Cia.

"He needs to be stuffed in the stomach and ass. You don't look like thi-"

"FUCK OFF!"

* * *

Dark Pit sighed as he decided to go out to the movies with Lucas later on tonight. They were going to see a terrible movie to laugh at and that movie tonight was Titanic, a icky love story between a rich lady and some underclass man. their favorite part was the deaths and when the titanic sunk because then Celine Dion died during the making of the film.

"God this movie is fucking awful," said Lucas, throwing popcorn at the people who sat two seats in front of them.

"Yep. Too romantic, mushy and absolutely no metal music, needs more death," replied Dark Pit. After the movie ended, the two Goths were stared at as they gave the Gothic middle finger to the preps and haters everywhere and made their way towards the headquarters.

They were stopped by a cloaked figure who happened to have the same coat as that emo piece of shit Robin.

"What the fuck." said Dark Pit.

"Robin, fuck off," said Lucas.

"I'm not Robin," said the cloaked figure. "You must be Dark Pit the leader and Lucas the general, am I correct?"

"Yes. Now who the fuck are you?" questioned Dark Pit. He wasn't in the mood for neither mind games nor a possible ambush from the Cute Toot House.

"I cannot say it out here. Take me to your base and I'll explain everything," said the cloaked figure. "I even have free Taco Bell with me. Gotta love those chalupas."

Lucas exchanged a look with his boyfriend as they held hands. The two couldn't say no to free food, well, who in their right minds would unless you were James Woods. Then again nobody gave two shits about James Woods so everything was a okay.

* * *

The leader and the general took the mystery person, whom they decided to dub Taco Bell, inside their hang out spot. Luigi opened the door, allowing them to step inside as Shadow was playing Guitar Hero while Lucina was adjusting the volume of the hardcore, edgy music that blasted from the side of the room. Yelling was heard from not to far as Mewtwo seemed to be getting beat in the ass once more as Cia shoved her fist up his ass hard.

Everyone froze and stopped what they were doing as they saw this newcomer instead, fresh blood to kill or perhaps a spy.

Cia and Mewtwo went inside the room as the white haired booby witch's eyes widened.

"The fuck Robin? I didn't think you'd come here," retorted Cia, growling as her red pupils shined bright, almost about to shoot lasers.

"Calm down you fuckasses," said Dark Pit. "This ain't Robin, its someone named Taco Bell and they brought us free Taco Bell."

Everyone grabbed free food and scarfed it down as if they were channeling Wolf.

"Explain why Taco Bell has Robin's jacket then?!" questioned Shadow. He felt like this was a trap as he couldn't help but not be trustful of Taco Bell at all. The last time he ate there he got sick and almost died.

"I got it at American Apparel," replied Taco Bell.

"EW, THAT'S A PREP STORE!" shouted Dark Pit.

"That's it, lets'a kill this fucking'a bitch," said Luigi.

"Wait you shitheads! Let me fucking explain...!" snapped the mystery person. Everyone's jaws dropped as Taco Bell didn't reveal their face at all, making them give off one of the edgiest auras alive, more so than Mewtwo's.

"Anyways, I'm from the future. I have a prophecy I must tell you and warn you about," said Taco Bell.

"Future?! Ha, that's fucking bullshit. Don't be lying out of your own ass bitch," said Cia, being uninterested in the conversation. She already found the whole thing to be absurd just like the one time when she accidentally tripped over a bar of Nike soap, just do it.

"... Let her talk," said Lucas. he had to shut up the rest of the Krew from talking to listen to this future person.

"The names not Taco Bell, its Morgan," said the future girl. "Anyways, the future I come from is apocalyptic. There are no Capri-suns, no malls, and even worse, no hot topic."

Everyone gasped in horror as Lucina screamed. The prophecy so far was scary, almost as if they didn't want to know their own fates.

"Yoshi has taken over the world and every single one of you is dead. The Terminator theme plays constantly non-stop as everyone is forced to build statue of him. if one disobeys, he sends them off into the abyss, never to be seen or heard from again."

"Okay... and?" Dark Pit was confused as hell.

"I was sent here by the great metal gods AC/DC. They told me that the Hot Topic Krew was the only hope in saving the world as the leader is the one who will reclaim the mall. However, if things go wrong, the general will lose his lover, the taker of lives to save the one who turn, and the tactician to sacrifice herself for the Krew. this happens throughout the ages, but I don't know when. It can happen early if you guys act foolish and don't get it together," explained Morgan.

"Wow... this sounds like one of Shulk Nolan's many shitty ass movies," said Lucina.

Everyone nodded in agreement as Morgan sighed. She couldn't seem to reach to them as they took it as a joke.

"You guys aren't complete of members yet. There are still three more members left out there, waiting for their call," said the future girl. "And as a great prophecy once told of a special being who can fuse together with someone close to them. They hold the ultimate, more hardcore metal edgiest power alive and we need to find that special being. It's our only way of defeating that fucker Yoshi one and for all."

"... Okay, go to bed now kid," said Dark Pit.

"Hey! She came from a shitty future," barked Cia. "The kid's probably lost her parents or something and that is pretty damn edgy. Give her a break and just let her stay with us for now. If Yoshi were to get his hands on her, he might do something extremely harsh."

"The fat witch has a point," said Mewtwo.

"Anyways, I wonder how Wolf is-a doing on that date with Robin," said Luigi.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wolf scarfed down the food well, like a wild animal because wolves are wild animals who live out in the forest. Robin blinked, knowing Cia ditched him but he played along, seeing how he can easily get payback at her and get another pity date out of it.

"My Cia, what big appetite you have," said Robin, smirking. There was one thing that the tactician knew about wolves and that was if you get one excited, they will have no filter, revealing the entire evening to the Krew. He knew Mewtwo would be pleased with this information.

Wolf glanced up, sticking his tongue out as he nodded. "Yep, yep. Cia loves free food, woof woof."

"Anyone does. I remember back at camp, you were the heaviest out of all of us. Always snuck in food and cried a lot when you were hungry," said Robin.

"Yep. And now I have an endless supply, bark bark," replied wolf.

Robin tried his best not to laugh. Eventually the date ended as the tactician found his plan successful. As he parted ways with wolf, he took out his black mp3 player along with black headphones, playing My Chemical Romance's "I'm Not Okay (I Promise)" as he started crying like the emo he is. It hurt being stood up like that, especially by the one he loved dearly because she meant a lot to him. He didn't have a choice but to kill Link.

* * *

Late at night, Morgan was wide awake as she left the bed and began doing some research to understand the past and its mysteries at the museum. She opened up the black laptop and went on Google Ghrome and began searching up a certain incident.

"The Smash Mansion Incident of SSB4," said the future girl. She'd click it, opening the article as her eyes widened.

-Chaptar 5 ends as My Chemical Romance's "Heaven Help Us' plays-

* * *

**It turns out the Krew didn't pay much attention to Morgan's words. Will they be falling for fate once more?! Only time could tell. Anyways, I'm taking suggestions for things you'd like to see/happen in Chaptar 6: The Smash Mansion. It's an episode about the past during their time in SSB4 many years ago. Years you say? Yeah, the story's timeline is never supposed to make sense so... whatever.**

**Note that characters like Wolf and Cia will probably most likely be heavily absent, or rather, not appearing much in the next chaptar due to both not being in SSB4. If I owned Smash Brothers, I would have altered Cia's outfit a bit and have it that all Krew members fight against each other as level nine CPUs to see who's the strongest.**

**Anyways, until next episode which will not be appearing until Friday-Sunday! Peace out!**


	7. Chaptar 6: The Smash Mansion

**Hey guys! I apologize if this is later than usual but somethings came up and whatnot. I'll try to reach the Friday-Sunday deadline with the others.**

**Also thanks for all the suggestions and ideas for what to happen next so far. Unfortunately, for some, I'm going to say leave the farting stuff to Yoshizilla as he's the master of that. Me, on the other hand, this is the original HTK story and I'd rather have fan HTK stories/spin-offs differ from the original, that way they can have the author's own flare into the mix.**

**Anyways, next episode!**

* * *

Chaptar 6: The Smash Mansion

It was morning at the smash mansion as the new fighters were getting ready to become announced. Of course with new fighters, there were also layoffs because Master Hand couldn't keep up with their payments or because Sakurai didn't like them. However, they had the option of staying at the mansion so they can cheer on for their friends because like Ike says, I fight for my friends.

All of the smashers were out in the main hall, chatting with one another. It was a peaceful time, one before it was plagued by the evil terminator Yoshi, the Cute Toot House and when the greatest, most gothic store ever Hot Topic was still black and full of the best band shirts, outfits and even BLACK NAIL POLISH!1!

Lucas hung out with his good friends Ness, Ice Climbers, Toon Link and Pit as they were playing children's card games, one called Boob da Boob. It was popular among children everywhere as it was invented by none other than the great ball slammer Charles Barkley. One day he was playing basketball and ended up slapping some boobs and then watched Yu-Gay-Oh and got the idea to create Boob da Boob, because he slammed before he jams.

"Hey, who do you think the new smashers are going to be?" asked Toon Link, holding his deck.

"I don't know yet," said Ness. "What do you think Pit?"

"Hmm, rumor has it two more Pokémon are supposed to show up," answered the angel. "Other than that, I don't know much about it either. The only one who does is Master Hand."

Lucas himself was quiet as they played Boob da Boob. He wondered exactly what the new smashers were like and which ones where going to be cut. Soon, Master Hand came in telling everyone to go to the auditorium for the announcements. All the smashers began rushing as the kids began putting away Boob da Boob.

"Captain Falcon says falcon run!" said Captain Falcon as he ran. Snape was behind him, with the theme from Metal Gear Solid sneak music playing as his theme song.

Soon everyone was in the auditorium, sitting with their respected games as Master Hand began floating towards the stage. Since he was a giant hand that floats, there was no need for him to use the stairs since he can just float onto the stage. Master Hand took center as the smashers got quiet and stared at him.

"Ahem, I have a couple of announcements to make today fighters," said the giant hand. "First there's good news and bad news before we get to meet the new fighters. The good news is I've saved money on my car insurance by switching over to Geico. The bad news is some of you are being cut. The smashers that are being cut are Pokémon trainer, the Ice Climbers, Lucas, and Wolf."

"WHAT?!" yelled Wolf, outraged. "THIS IS BULLSHIT!" he stormed off, Fox rolling his eyes while Falco didn't seem to care. He ran outside on twos, not doing wolf things.

Back then, Wolf did people things thinking he was people. He never embraced his wolf side or knew the way of his true self, the wolf. He was angry as he went over to his friends Pantha and Leonardo da Vinci who were playing Boob da Boob on their land masters.

"Hey guys," said Wolf.

"Hey Wolf, we got something to tell you," said the painter.

"Yeah," said Pantha.

"And that is?" Wolf asked, sarcastically.

"FUCK YOU! YOU'RE OUT OF STAR WOLF," both Leonardo and Pantha shouted at him before driving away on their land masters.

Wolf was pissed. He screamed, seeing how he was the leader of his own group and they kicked them out of it, even though he ripped the name off of Star Fox. As Wolf thought all was lost, not from afar, he saw an actual wolf howling.

This wolf was forest green and white and it had a white marking on its forehead, a chain on its left front paw and blue eyes. It rushed over towards Wolf, tearing off his clothes as if telling him to embrace who he really was, a wolf and not a people.

"What the hell?!" wolf said, being confused. Soon he got on all fours and started embracing his true self, the way of the wolf dog Balto canine self. He started howling, feeling good as he ran into his new home, the forest. That is the tale of how Wolf became the wolf instead of posing as a people.

The wolf watched him, sniffing his butt and licking his wee wee before realizing something and rushed away, disappearing from sight.

* * *

Master Hand had all of the smashers in the auditorium along with his special guest the Aflac duck. The Aflac duck only knew the world Aflac as he said it over one hundred times before Captain Falcon falcon punched it, sending it to the moon and turning it into now what Walt Disney calls Ducktales.

"Ahem, now smashers, I'm here to announce the new fighters. I hope you all be nice to them and welcome them into open arms. After all, we're a family and nothing more," said Master Hand.

"first from the Mario series is Rosalina and Lumas and Bowser Jr," introduced the giant floating hand.

Bowser cheered for his son as he waved. He was joined by the other Koopalings as they all posed all cool like and everyone clapped. next was Rosalina and the Lumas as the galactic princess bowed with her child.

"Nice to meet you all," said Rosalina, her voice echoing because she was technically space. Everyone clapped as they went off the stage.

"Next from the Fire Emblem games, we have Robin and Ruben, the famed tacticians from the Awakening game. To accompany them both on their final smash is Ruben's husband and king of Ylisse, Chrom. Then, last but not least is their daughter, Lucina, the princess of Ylisse," announced Master Hand.

The four came across the stage as everyone clapped. They couldn't believe the hero king Marth and the famed father the radiant hero was here as they wanted to meet him. Chrom embraced both Ruben and Lucina as he loved his family and he himself, was a family man as he wore an early checkered sweater from the 90s with one of the sleeves ripped off to show off his brand that said copyright Fire Emblem.

"I hope to strengthen my bonds with all of you," said Lucina.

"I'll be here to develop strategies and put them into action," said Ruben.

"Meanwhile I'll tip the scales," said Robin. Him and Ruben did some action pose.

"And I'm Chrom and I do... Chrom things," said Chrom. Everyone clapped.

"Next is from theses classic series. We got Duck Hunt Dog from Duck Hunt, Mega Man from Mega Man and someone older than Mario himself, Pac-Man from Pac Man," said Master Hand.

The three came out as everyone cheered. Mario and Sonic finally had more of their videogame veteran friends to talk to as they high fived one another. Shadow just sighed and hoped this was over with so he can get back to reading his novel.

"Next from Pokémon are Greninja and Charizard. And then Dr. Mario is making a return!" said Master Hand.

Everyone clapped as Mario frowned. He hated his doctor counterpart as he would hit on Peach and the other women. He thought he killed them but guessed that they brought him back to life.

"Next is Shulk from Xenoblade Chronicles, a game most people aren't familiar with," the hand informed them.

"It's nice to meet you all," said Shulk in his British accent. "I hope we all can become the best of friends."

"Next is Villager from the Animal Crossing series and Wii Fit Trainer from Wii Fit."

Villager smiled, happily waving at everyone as Wii Fit Trainer did a yoga pose because she believed in good health and fitness.

"Next another old classic veteran, Little Mac from Tyson Chicken's Punch Out!"

The short boxer came out, looking cool as the crowd cheered and the ladies were swooning. Roy grinned, snapping both of his fingers.

"Now that's a guy id want to be friends with," he said coolly, holding a wad of cash.

Marth just rolled his eyes.

"Also we have Samus again and Zelda again as Sheik as they now have their own slot. Also Mewtwo is... returning..."

The crowd went quiet as everyone gasped and Peach screamed.

"WHY MASTER HAND?! HE'S... HE'S... HE'S EVIL!" shouted the mushroom princess.

"Well, Sakurai's decision, not mine. For those who don't know, Mewtwo will take smeshing so far, he will take lives. If it wasn't for Crazy Hand, none of us would be here today," explained the giant, floating handjob.

Mewtwo was always known for being edgy and evil. Recently he resigned from being a physics professor at Harvard just so he can smesh and take lives again. He wanted his revenge and oh, he will get it.

"Finally, the last of the last, from the Kid Icarus series... the goddess of light herself Lady Palutena and last but not least, Pit's doppelganger and clone, Dark Pit," announced Master Hand, finally glad he's done.

Pit cheered loudly, clapping for his goddess and happy that his brother Pittoo made it in. Palutena smiled, waving at the crowd all gracefully like a goddess would while Dark Pit just gave them all a look.

He moved up front stage as things quiet. Suddenly he gave everyone the gothic middle finger as it was the first time they ever seen something so horrific.

"Fuck off, all of you," said Dark Pit.

"Now, now Pittooey, that's not how we talk to strangers. And remember, watch your language," said Palutena.

"You're not my fucking mom bitch," barked the dark angel.

"Yes I am. And don't call me that or I'll have to scold you," said the goddess.

"FUCK YOU." said Dark Pit.

Lucas looked at him while Ness leaned over towards Pit. "I can't believe you're actually related to him," he said.

"Well, Pittoo's weird but I love him anyways just as much as I love George Washington and the other founding fathers," replied Pit.

Lucas seemed lost in thought. He did not like the sound of this Dark Pit one bit. Something about him was extremely rude as the blonde sighed.

* * *

Soon, the presentation ended as everyone was outside mingling with one another and meeting the new smashers as well as the assist trophies. Midna was there, catching up with Link and Zelda in her imp form while the fabulist demon lord Ghiraham flocked over to Ganondorf as he reminded him of his master. Ghiraham wasn't just any demon, he can transform into Hormel ham.

The new Fire Emblems were engaging with Marth and Ike as Shulk joined them. They learned that Shulk loved memes and his dream was to become the greatest meme director who ever lived. His favorite consisted of trollface, piano cat, rickrolling, tfw no, , and all our base are belong to us.

Lucas looked for his friends to play more of Boob da Boob until Roy tripped him.

"Watch where you're going loser," said the dosh king.

Lucas frowned, as he was with little Mac and Samus as the two laughed. oh great, more hell he had to go through.

"Who's the weenie?" asked little Mac, curious.

"Oh, that's just Lucas, or what I call him, Dickas," answered Roy. He high fived Little Mac as Samus grinned before hearing something.

"RIDLEY ARE YOU FUCKING LISTENING TO THE GORILLAZ AGAIN?!" yelled the hot bounty hunter.

Ridley sighed, changing the music as Samus was now pleased. She really hated the Gorillaz as Lucas got up, just to bump into Dark Pit, making drop his precious strawberry kiwi Capri-sun.

Dark Pit glared. "Watch where you're fucking going you Nial rip off. Piece of shit One Direction look alike."

Lucas frowned, sighing. "Geez, I was going to say sorry. Are you always this rude?!"

Dark Pit shrugged. "Fuck you. Nobody gives a shit, now fuck off." he said before giving the finger and leaving. He was super edgy, emo, dark and an emo McEmolord. His taste of music differed from the rest as he loved Linkin Park, AC/DC, Slipknot, Trapt and Ozzy Osbourne.

Lucas sighed as Toon Link and Ness rushed over as they wanted to introduce Villager to him.

"Wow, how rude," said Toon Link.

"I know right?! How did he get accepted in anyways?" questioned Ness. The kids shrugged before doing what they usually did. Lucas sighed, knowing that there was only one thing to do and that was to kill Dark Pit.

Shadow rolled his eyes at Dark Pit, finding him quite a nuisance as he called him an emo hedgehog and Mewtwo wanted to kill him as he called him a try hard edgy poser. He went to the kitchen to get another Capri-sun, his favorite drink in the world. It was his nectar, his life source and best of all, it tasted damn good.

* * *

A few months passed as they participated in multiple tournaments, former smashers such as Lucas, Popo and Nana, Pokémon trainer and Snape cheering from the sidelines. Captain Falcon seemed to have a falcon thing for Lucina as he liked cute girls.

Meanwhile, Marth and Shulk became besties and even closer while Robin planned strategies and played chest with the others. Dark Pit, of course, was a dick and disrespected everyone but especially hated Yoshi. Everyone seemed to love the cute dinosaur as he made adorable noises and hummed. he messed with Lucas a lot, causing the boy to get to a breaking point where he knew he must kill him once and for all.

Everyone gathered in the main hall as the Digironos pizza delivery man came sine digironos is not just delivery, its Digironos pizza. He dropped off pizzas and of course, the newest Nintendo magazine as all the men began to read their copies as everyone received one.

Roy flipped through the pages, going to the top Nintendo hotties and of course, to Nintendo's hottest babe of the year.

"Whoa momma," said the rich ginger. "Nintendo's Hottest Babe of the Year is fucking hot!"

"Hell yeah she is," said Little Mac. With those words, he went to the bathroom and started to jacketing off.

"Captain Falcon wanna falcon fuck her right in da pussy," said the race car driver.

Snake went inside a box, giggling madly as tissues started flying everywhere.

Mario and Luigi looked and jumped all the way and ran off along with Dr. Mario. Mewtwo didn't care because he had Sakurai plus he found the woman to look rather like a nuisance.

"Let's hope to god I don't ever have to deal with her," said the physics Pokémon, who is known for being an asshole.

Chrom didn't care. Instead, he was more fixated on a beautiful pink hedgehog named Amy Rose. He wanted to know her as he fell in love at first sight.

Pittoo scoffed at them just like if he was Enoby Raven Way Darkness Dementia and they were the preps at Hogwarts as they all wore Hollister and American Eagle shirts.

Dark Pit eventually found a magazine on the ground and wondered why all the men were acting so stupid. Grabbing it, Pit frowned as that was for grownups and not for kids. He'd began turning the pages til he saw who was the hottest of the year.

"Wow," he said. "Looks like a fucking whore."

Everything got quiet as all the men glared at him.

"You take that back you little shit," said Roy.

"You have no taste, you're a stupid emo kid," said Dankey Kang.

"Make me bitch," taunted Dark Pit, taking a sip of his hardcore Capri-sun. "I mean look at that outfit, it's so... stupid looking. Only sluts wear that shit."

"Captain Falcon thinks we should falcon punch this little fucker," said Captain Falcon.

Dark Pit laughed before heading off to go to his favorite store and the mall. Little did he know, Lucas followed him with a gun in his hand. He stole it from Snape as he wanted this dark angel to die once and for all.

The girls seemed to tilt their heads as they wanted to see who made it in the hotties list.

"Number fifteen," said Peach. She seemed satisfied with that number.

"Thirteen for me," said Palutena.

"Eight for me," said Rosalina.

Zelda looked before speaking. "I'm... number two?!" she looked as if she was almost dissatisfied. She wanted to be number one like last year.

"Number four," said Samus. Bayonetta was number five while real form Midna and Robin and Ruben's stalker Tharja were numbers three and two.

Jigglypuff was mad because she didn't make it there at all as she stormed off.

"Whose number one?" asked Peach.

The girls turned the page as it revealed Nintendo's Hottest Babe of the Year. It was an extremely hot, sexy, delicious tan girl with big boobs and white hair. Her body was beautiful and slender, having the perfect hour glass shape as she would have been dubbed the Marilyn Monroe of the Nintendo world. She had a revealing outfit that was purple and gold and wore a strange hat while wearing a crow's mask. It was none other than the booby witch who bounces into action, Cia the dark sorceress.

"Holy cow, that outfit is... something," said Lady Palutena, finding it a bit... unappealing for her taste.

"Yeah it is, " said Peach. "Who would wear that hat?! It's... weird looking."

Zelda, on the other hand, was angry and bitter. "Gross... why they chose her out of all people?! she's after my boyfriend's dick and WHAT THE HELL SHES CONQUERING HYRULE?!" with those words, the princess stormed off as Samus shrugged.

"Don't see what her problem is," said the sexy bounty hunter, who was always being her sexy self. "I'm not going to lie, she's pretty hot."

The girls began reading the interview with her, which talking about lusting after Links scrumptious, big d and taking over the world. She also was the mistress of an entire army and had two genitals named Volga and Wizzro.

Robin was curious to see what the fuss was about as he picked up the magazine, skimming through it. He came to Cia's page and froze, staring. He couldn't help but stare as if he was familiar with her just like Zelda was. He found her pretty cute and perfect.

* * *

Dark Pit was at the greatest, most gothic, dark and edgiest store in the world, Hot Topic. It was the best store ever as it sold the shirts of the most hardcore bands, black pants, black nail polish and even all the employees were gothic.

They were playing Nine Inch Nails in the store as Lucas entered inside, gun in hand. He approached the edgy angel as he held his gun up.

"I'm here to kill you," said Lucas.

Dark Pit jumped, he couldn't believe it. he threw his Capri-sun on the ground crying.

"I can't hide it anymore," wailed the angel. "I'm in love with you Lucas."

"You are?" he said, lowering his gun.

"Yes. Be my boyfriend."

And with that, Lucas and Dark Pit started dating as their ship name was LuPittoo. They then devised a plan as they drank Capri-sun together.

* * *

Later that night, all of the older smashers got ready and went to the hottest club in the city, Club Nintendo. It was full of all of the sexiest ladies and other Nintendo characters as well as it offered drugs like weed, cocaine, ecstasy, LSD and even heroin. All of the girls were dressed sexy as they began drinking.

Club music blared throughout, playing the greatest hits as Roy tossed his money everywhere, grinding on women with Little Mac.

Robin was sitting at the bar sighing a bit as he felt out of place. Glancing over, he noticed Shulk making out with none other than the hero king Marth Mars Aritia Altea Lowell as they were now boyfriends.

Chrom noticed Robin as he approached him, slightly drunk.

"What's wrong Rob," he asked.

"I seem out of place here... the atmosphere is rather uncomfortable," replied the tactician.

"Well, you should try out this scotch, It's amazing," said the king of Ylisse, or fish sticks if you really knew him.

Robin grabbed it, drinking it as he eventually got drunk. Now he felt more comfortable and whatnot as Chrom left to make out with Amy Rose.

Daisy and Peach where grinding on one another as Snape and Bayonetta left to have sex. Zelda was making out with her boyfriend Link as everyone was drunk and high.

Wario was smoking some weed, King Dedede snorting cocaine while Waluigi was on LSd, running nakey and free.

Soon, the main attraction of the week came as it was a special guest. The song "Rock Your Body" by the Black Eyed Peas started playing as a pole rose up along with a sexy woman dancing on it.

All the men roared, pounding their chest like animals as Donkey Kong was aroused and Diddy Kong got an erection.

It was none other than Nintendo's Hottest Babe of the Year, Cia herself as she began taking off her clothes piece of piece. Robin glanced over in awe, watching her dance as she eventually was only wearing moon shaped nipple covers and a black G-string. She then removed both the hat and mask, revealing sexy, purple eyes and red pupils.

All the men roared once more, some getting horny as they tossed their money at her and bought her drinks. Link stared, Zelda getting mad as she dragged her boyfriend away to have sex.

Cia was drunk by now, feeling quite needy as she was the clingy type of drunk. She didn't care who she was with at the point as any man could get lucky if she, of course, chose them. She spotted Robin, making her way over as she began to purr, rubbing herself all over him.

"Hey," she said, hiccupping a bit. "What's a cutie like you doing all by yourself?"

"Umm, just thinking is all," he replied, his words slurring a bit.

Cia placed her hand on his face, rubbing his temples as she made his way towards his cheek, then hair before giggling.

"You're funny. Hey, come with me and let's do it."

She grabbed Robins hand, dragging him into a room as they went to have sex. Robin finally learned what it meant to do it like they do on the Discovery Channel and how he was like turn me on I'm Mr. Coffee and wanted her smothered like his Waffle House hash browns. She wanted to be spanked and dominated as well as dominating him.

All the men were made that she chose him out of them because he didn't even S-support her, nor not even get a C-support with her yet.

* * *

The next day, everyone had a faint memory of what happened while Robin could barely remember anything. They were at the mansion, Yoshi humming merrily as he gave the kid smashers and Kirby, rides.

Robin walked in as Snape patted him on the back.

"Congratulations soldier," said the Metal Gear Solid guy.

"Who knew you could score such a babe with a hot rack," said Roy.

"You're 'a fucking'a playa Robin," said Mario.

Robin blinked. What in the world where they even talking about. He couldn't believe it.

"Um, what happened last night," he asked.

"You don't remember?" said Little Mac.

"Captain Falcon saw Robin falcon fucking Nintendo's Hottest Babe of the Year," said the race car driver.

"... I fucked...Cia?"

He didn't know how to feel at first as all the guys cheered. Part of him hated himself for getting loose when drunk however another part was proud of him. He was finally able to recall were he recognized the sorceress from as a small smile formed on his lips.

Dark Pit and Lucas were in the corner as the edgy angel had a gun.

"Lucas," he said, embracing his boyfriend and holding his hand.

"Yes Dark Pit?" he asked.

"I know what we must do. We must kill that fucker Yoshi once and for all."

The two held hands as they devised a plan of fruit luring everyone's favorite green dinosaur. He followed it, eventually going for the water melon as Dark Pit shot him as he cried in pain. Soon, he fell into acid as he started screaming, causing everyone to rush into the room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!"

Turning around, they saw Master Handjob and the others freaked out. Pits eyes widened as he heard Yoshi's plea and pain. He couldn't believe what Pittoo did, more so Lucas.

Ness frowned, hating Dark Pit for taking his best friend away from him.

"Killing that fucker Yoshi, what of it?" replied Dark Pit, giving a deal with it vibe.

Lucas just stood next to him, wearing a nine inch nails shirt he got at Hot Topic.

"This is unacceptable... that's it, both of you are banned from the smash mansion!" yelled the hand.

Suddenly Dark Pit handed the gun to Lucas as he shot an arrow and Lucas shooting Master Hand as he fell into the acid and started screaming. Suddenly the mansion blew up as the ambulance was able to rescue Yoshi yet Master Hand was lost.

All of the smashers were angry as that was the end of ssb4. They glared at Dark Pit as he gave them the gothic middle finger, Lucas joining in for once.

"Dang it Pittoo!" yelled Pit. He was angry. "What did you do?!"

"Make this place better Pitstain. Now fuck off." Dark Pit hopped on a motorcycle with his boyfriend, driving off into the sunset. Since the smashers had nothing to do Shulk and Marth decided to follow their dreams together, Shulk a meme director and Marth, an actor.

Mewtwo decided to go into the cave and take lives while everyone else went their separate ways. Meanwhile Zelda and all of the other Zelda characters went to go save Hyrule from Cia's clutches. Along the way they met a girl who looked like Hatsune Miku, Lana, and won before defeating Ganon once more.

Soon everything was of commission as everything tragic started happening in Nintendo world in Amerijapanadaropesiafrica. Shadow lost Maria, Mewtwo lost his lover Sakurai and Wolf being a wolf with his new wolf friend joining him sometimes. Cia, losing everything to those goody goodies and that stupid weeaboo, spent her time watching bad romance movies, crying, listening to Amy Lee as she ate a tub of ice cream.

* * *

Morgan was surprised to learn the reason why this whole thing started was because of Dark Pit the leader and Lucas the general. She printed out the article, closing the laptop as she tiptoed back to the room. She noticed Lucina was still asleep while Cia was out of bed.

"Let me guess, you can't sleep either?"

Turning around, Morgan saw the witch herself in her Link themed pajama shorts and what used to be a black tank top that now became a crop top. Her love handles as well as her belly showed as she had a bag of cookies for a midnight snack.

"Y-yeah," replied Morgan.

"Want a cookie?" she asked, offering.

"Sure, why not."

Morgan grabbed one and munched on it as the two girls got on the bed. Cia looked at her, wanting to know more about her to see if she was legit or just a spy after all.

"So, what woke you up?" she questioned, eating the cookies.

"A nightmare about no Capri-suns, no malls and no Hot Topic," replied Morgan. "And in addition to that, my parents' death."

Cia frowned a bit. Since everyone else was asleep and no Mewtwo to ridicule her like the dick he was, she showed her more sympathetic side.

"I'm sorry to hear that however, what were you're parents like anyways?" she asked.

"Well, my father was the greatest tactician there ever was. he was great at planning strategies as he was helping to ward off the evil Yoshi. Unfortunately, the terminator got to him and killed him. As for my mom, I don't remember much about her at all but she was beautiful and loved me a lot. She was pretty hardcore too and also loved dad a lot as well before she died as well,' answered Morgan.

Eventually Morgan fell asleep as Cia was a cuddling type in her sleep. She grabbed Morgan, hugging her tightly as the future girl didn't seem to mind. Her body was soft and squishy but for once, Morgan felt protected under her grasp.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Cute Toot House headquarters, Yoshi was reviving Sonic, Fox and Lucario as they were now more powerful and Robocop like and Terminator like.

"The Hot Topic Krew thinks they can take me down so easily but little do they know, I have a little weapon by my side," said the terminator Yoshi.

"For the next mission, while the big bad handles the Capri-sun company, I want you, the Cute Toot House to try everything in your power to capture the girl from the future. I don't care if you have to kill the Hot Topic Krew to get to her as long as we get her," said Yoshi.

He laughed evilly.

-Chaptar 6 ends as the Sephiroth theme plays-

* * *

**That is it for Chaptar 6. This time, I got the titles for the next few chapters out so while suggesting more ideas, you can suggest for future ones as well. **

**Also, Sonic, Fox and Lucario are back and more badass than ever. What will happen when the HTK learn about this. Anyways, the next Chaptars are called.**

**Chaptar 7: Link's Secret**  
**Chaptar 8: Mr. Game and Watch, the most Edgiest Man Alive**  
**Chaptar 9: Battle at the Mall, Girls vs Girls**  
**Chaptar 10: Requiem For the Fallen(and Hot Topic)**

**I'll try my best to hit Friday-Sunday every week.**

**Also, if you're an HTK fan and want to make your own HTK story, go ahead. I'll be looking forward to it and just remember, it must include the six original members at least(Dark Pit, Lucas, Shadow, Mewtwo, Cia and Wolf)**

**Ps. I would love to have these guys on a t-shirt or something. That and fan art, but one can dream**.  
**Pps. made a poll that you can find on my profile page here.**


	8. Chapter 7: Link's Secret

**Hey! Just here to say I'm back with Chaptar 7 and even better, the HTK theme song. Now let's begin.**

* * *

Chaptar 7: Link's Secret

-Hot Topic Krew theme song starts... now

"Animal I Have Become" is blasting as Lady Palutena pulls the plug

"Pittoo you're grounded, no music for you!"

Dark Pit frowns but then goes underground and sees the other Krew members with instruments as he grabs the guitar and bam, metal starts playing as he starts singing

(chorus)  
HOT TOPIC KREW  
HOT TOPIC KREW  
WE'RE THE FUCKING HOT TOPIC KREW

(Dark Pit)  
We're out to kill that fucker Yoshi  
And regain the mall back  
We fight for Hot Topic  
To restore it back

There's me, Dark Pit the leader  
And Lucas the general  
The two most greatest minds and they're dating

(chorus)  
HOT TOPIC KREW  
HOT TOPIC KREW  
WE'RE THE FUCKING HOT TOPIC KREW

(Dark Pit)  
We're battling the normals everyday as we  
Fight against the preps, the haters  
And the goddamn Cute Toot House

There's OW, THE EDGE, OW, THE EDGE  
And Mewtwo, WHO TAKES LIVES AWAY  
And... whoever that fat chick is

(Cia jumps in, guitar in hand)  
HEY, FUCK YOU  
I'm the fucking tactician  
I actually do shit because  
All of you morons are out to kill

There's Lucina the female  
Luigi, the green machine  
And Wolf, who does whatever the fuck he wants

(Dark Pit)  
HEY THIS IS MY SONG  
STAY OUT OF IT YOU BITCH

(chorus)  
HOT TOPIC KREW  
HOT TOPIC KREW  
HOT TOPIC KREW  
HOT TOPIC KREW

WE'RE THE FUCKING HOT TOPIC KREW

AND WE'RE OUT TO KILL YOSHI ONCE AND FOR ALL  
FOR... HOT TOPIC

HOT TOPIC KREW

Song ends as Lady Palutena is super pissed and everyone is just looking at them if they were just larping or something-

* * *

Robin rode his bike on the way home in emo anger. The entire thing that kept reoccurring on his mind was Link this and Link that. He didn't understand what appeal the Kristmas elf had, let alone why girls always wanted his scrumptious dick. it left him and the other guys to fend for themselves, being alone with no one to choose from. It was an rather depressing thought, so he decided that he was going to finally do the thing. He was finally going to kill Link ONCE AND FOR ALL!

As he rode his bike, the emo tactician glanced up and looked at the moon. it was full and bright as he heard wolves howling. Looking back, he noticed Wolf naked on all fours, howling at the moon as he embraced his wolf instincts because he is in fact, an wild animal and not a people. However, there was another wolf, one that Robin thought to be rather out of place.

It was a forest green one with blue eyes, white markings, almost as if it was an people and not an animal! Robin began to think, rubbing his temple as he tried to remember where he heard of that before. Suddenly, he was able to recall where he learned this. It turned out that whoever that wolf is was actually an Animorphs.

The green wolf was sniffing Wolf's butt as Wolf did the same, being canines as the loved to sniff butts and lick their own wee wees. After that, the wolf looked around before taking off. Robin couldn't help but follow after it, wondering who or exactly what was that thing. As he followed it, it took him to an nice apartment complex in the city.

The wolf looked around once more before turning into... Link?! Robin's jaw dropped at the sight of this. He couldn't believe it but it turned out that this whole time Link was an Animorph! He decided to follow Link while gripping onto a knife he dug out of his super tight skinny jeans.

Link opened the door to his apartment, revealing Balto posters, wolf plushies, wolf stuff and even more wolf themed things. As Robin glanced at the window, he saw Link going on a website dedicated to wolf lovers. It now took him a minute but the emo tactician finally realized something.

Link had a dark secret and it was that the hero himself, was in fact, a wolfaboo. Even more, he was an Animorph wolfaboo who can actually live out his fantasy and become a wolf! Robin blinked, not sure when to kill him now or find it amusing. he knew no one else knew this, not even Cia.

Grinning, he knew this will turn Cia off of Link, seeing how she always thought of him to be some anime bishie, her words not his. He knew some dark secrets about Cia as well but that wasn't the case and point. Soon, he left and decided to wait to tell the good news tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, Cia was out on the table, looking at the map of the mall as she was writing out today's game plan. After all, she was the tactician because everyone else wanted to kill while Luigi and Lucina were too logical as they needed to reason with everything. She figured that those two were the more poetic type Goths, ones who used their noodle and sang the noodle dance while doing so, a more metal version of course while the others were just fucking morons. She began making more strategies and actually doing her job until her phone with off.

Her ringtone was none other than Paramore's "Let the Flames Began" as she picked it up right away, not even checking to see who was even calling her.

"Hello?" she said, wondering who was calling her even.

"CIA?! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! WHY AREN'T YOU AT HOME?!"

Cia winced as she mouthed the word fuck. It was none other than her own mother calling as she was angry, then again, it wasn't like she ever moved anyways. After all, she had a job to take care of, one that can fuck all mall stores in the world if she left as they would lose their balance. If Mewtwo were to ever learn that, he would assume that her mother was lying and being the asshole Pokémon that he was, he'd say her mom was just morbidly obese and can't move without support or rolling.

"Moooooooooom," whined the dark sorceress. "I'm hanging with my Krew. I have needs to you know and that is to get the boyfriend of my dreams and Hot Topic back to its original, edgy state."

"What the fuck?! You're twenty-three fucking years old and concerned about getting a goddamn store back to its "edgy" state?! Furthermore, I think you need to move on from Link. You've been obsessing over this guy for far too long now and besides, I know how that can be. After all, I did the exact same thing before I fell in love with your father and moved on. Trust me, just move on and you'll find someone special." rambled the sorceress mother. She then paused for a moment before hearing the part about that stupid fucking poser store Hot Topic. Oh how Cia's mother loathed Hot Topic and BLACK NAIL POLISH!

"Wait a minute... you're STILL WEARING THAT BLACK SHIT?! I'd thought you'd have moved on from that emo phase by now. Even more so, you're hanging out with an twelve year old, a thirteen year old, a seventeen year old, some fuckin Pokémon, an fifty year old emo clone hedgehog, a fucking animal who shits everywhere, and some middle aged guy. What kind of shit is that anyways," rambled Cia's mother.

"ITS FUCKING CALLED BEING GOTH YOU FUCKING BITCH!" snapped Cia.

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, she realized she shouldn't have just said that. One thing that she truly feared, or rather anyone would, was her own mother. When she was angry, it was time to run the fuck away, run faster than one can say Bloody Mary or even crave that mineral.

"...The FUCK YOU JUST CALL ME?! YOU KNOW WHAT, GET YOUR GODDAMN FUCKING ASS FUCKING HOME RIGHT NOW AND WATCH YOUR FUCKING SISTER THIS INSTANT!" snapped the woman.

"Mooooooooooom," whined the booby witch. "She's like fucking twenty-three. She doesn't need a babysitter of some sorts. She could live on her own why do I even have to live with that piece of annoying Japanophile weeaboo shit?!"

"Cia don't test my fucking patience. You know your sister has a mentality of a twelve year old, otherwise I wouldn't have allowed her to date Pit. Now get your fucking ass up and get home now!"

Before she could say anything, her mother hung up. Turning around, she noticed the rest of the Krew staring at her like if she was giving Shadow an high shovel.

* * *

"So, today's game plan for the Hot Topic Krew today is that we will split up into pairs and check out section at the mall. Look for possible suspicious replacements and study the ins and outs. We might have to go to war with those fucking unicorn rainbow loving fuckers and even worse, Yoshi himself can show up any time," rambled Dark Pit.

Lucas seemed to be giving orders as he noticed the future girl, Morgan or the title they gave her, Morgan the Taco Bell here.

"What's she doing here?!" questioned Lucas.

"Well, would it be better if we left her where she COULD EASILY FALL UNDER THE HANDS OF YOSHI?!" explained Shadow, being more ow the edge than usual today. He was on the edge as today was the day Maria died and he discovered KoRn.

"He has a point," said Lucina. She was wearing a black and white striped long sleeve shirt with a black Nightwish band shirt over it along with black Tripp shorts, black and purple striped socks and knee high converse sneakers. Lucina outfit coordination looked like someone vomited edgy My Little Pony shit but to the fish stick princess, it was perfect.

"Can we get to the point already... I don't want to be standing next to fatass here," bitched Mewtwo, also being edgier than usual today.

"Fuck you Mewtwo you sack of shit. Perhaps you should stop obsessing over me, unless, you secretly love me," taunted Cia, being the hot witch that she was.

Mewtwo's jaw dropped, disgusted from what he heard. "I'M NOT HERE TO LOVE, I'M HERE TO KILL!"

"Shut the-a fuck up, both of you," said Luigi.

"Thank you Luigi," said Dark Pit. "Anyways, we're going to split off into groups of two. of course, I'm with my lover Lucas, Lucina and Luigi are a pair, Mewtwo and Shadow are a pair, Wolf does whatever the hell he wants so he's on his own because honestly, how the fuck does he even work anyways. And last but not least, Morgan the Taco Bell can be paired with Cia. Now, let's go work and kill preps while doing the thing."

All of the Hot Topic Krew members gave a mosh Pit nod before splitting off. Now Cia was alone with Morgan, realizing she was still wearing that hood and covered her face, even inside.

"So, is this the first time you've been to a mall?" she asked.

"Yep. Like I've said in the future, we had no Capri-suns, no malls and most importantly, no Hot Topic," said Morgan, frowning a bit.

"Well, I guess we should have fun then. After all, look what I got!" Cia took out now just any credit card, but Mewtwo's credit card! He deserved to have it maxed after all the times he's been a dick to her. "We can get new stuff and even better, new clothes!"

Today, Cia's outfit consisted of an black choker, a sleeveless crop top corset which looked like her brown titties can burst out at any moment, knee high heel boots with spikes, fishnet stockings with some tears, her gold jewelry, black gloves, and black booty shorts which were pretty tight on her, giving off the muffin top.

Morgan followed as they passed the pop culture Hot Topic. It appeared to be playing not just any evil music, but evil music from the most evil corporation, Disney. It was none other than Memzen as let it meme started playing.

_LET IT MEME  
LET IT MEME  
TROLL FACE FOREVER ALONE  
LET IT MEME  
LET IT MEME  
TROLL AWAY AND THAT FEEL WHEN NO GF_

"Oh Satan..." Cia's eyes widened in horror.

Morgan covered her ears. "Oh Satan, make this god fucking awful music stop!"

Soon, they both shrieked.

"AAAAH! EVIL DISNEY MUSIC, RUN AWAY!" yelled both of them at once.

They ran, they ran so far away, they ran, they ran all day and day, until they got away. Soon they were near a store as it was called EB Games. Both of them looked at one another before entering inside. They were greeted by none other than an skinny, Afrikan Canadian male as he smiled at them.

"Whoa... hey guys, welcome to EB Games," said Copy That.

"Call of Hot Topic," said Morgan.

"Advanced Edge," added Cia.

Then both of them said in unison "Wii U!"

"Copy that," said Copy That as he handed them their call of Hot Topic: Advanced Edge game for the Wii U.

The two girls walked out of the store, Morgan thinking to herself as it was silent once more. Getting an idea, she couldn't help but request this.

"Um, Cia... do you mind if we, hold hands by any chance?" asked the future girl.

"Why?!" she replied, being weirded out and confused.

"Well, I've never got to ever experience that and the future and I just... want to see what it's like," answered Morgan, frowning a bit.

Cia sighed, extending her left arm in her direction. "... Fine."

"Yay!"

Morgan beamed, grabbing Cia's hand as she began holding hands with her.

As they walked to find alternative stores for Goth clothes and of course, suspicious plans and changes, Cia froze as she came face to face with Link.

Link was with that prep Zelda, holding hands because she was his girlfriend and forever bound to him. Zelda happened to be wearing an Hollister shirt that said HOLLISTER on it like the prep hater she is, as she smirked in her direction. Meanwhile, Link just waved as he wore his usual because he's a hero and that's what heroes do best.

"Hey Cia, nice running into you here. Nice to see you finally have an date. I didn't expect to swing that way but whatever floats your Bill Nye," he said, smiling.

Meanwhile, Zelda on the other hand, was of course, Zelda. Then again, she was a member of the Cute Toot House and they could have started to kill each other at any moment.

"Wow, I can't believe it but that outfit is like, totally awful. I mean, look at that corset, it looks like it's going to break same with the pants... oh my," she said, gasping before laughing like the two old guys from the Muppets. "Is it me or did you actually get fatter from the last time I saw you?"

"Go to hell princess," said Cia, giving off an middle finger. She hated how Link was so oblivious to her attitude as he seemed to always be in his own world. It pained her to see him forever attracted to this vile prep, one who NEEDED TO DIE!

"Hmph, no need to. You'd probably go there first, seeing the way you keep taking care of yourself. besides, you're going to grow old and alone... oh wait, you're going to grow alright as you're going to balloon and die from your own habits, so I'm okay with that," she said, laughing once more.

Cia growled. She knew she would have fought her if her boyfriend wasn't around but she always played perfect little princess in front of Link. She'd begin to grit her teeth, trying to restrain every bone in her body from roundhouse kicking Zelda's ugly face off. Of course, Zelda had to keep going on and break her.

Meanwhile, Link was fixated on a store full of wolf merchandise as he decided to take a quick look, leaving her with the evil princess.

"Oh yeah, confession time. I never figured out how to tell you this, but decided to hold onto it so I can crush you. Now, since I can crush you, it's the right time. Anyways, I was never your friend like, ever. I was just forced to be from my father and plus, being next to you made me look thousand times better in comparison. Think about it, who would want to be friends with an la-!" before she could finish, someone cut her off.

"Shut the fuck up you stupid cunt!"

_Sadness and Sorrow from Naruto OST starts playing._

Zelda's jaw dropped as she looked like Patrick Star when he was a meme as she made the same face. Cia looked around and Morgan inched up, angry.

"What gives a fucking prep like your ass the right to validate if someone is worthy of not?! Sure she may need an outfit that fits her better (Cia says "Hey!), sure may be fat (Cia says "Hey!" once again) but she has friends! They may not act like it but the Krew will always have her fucking back, even a fuck ass like Mewtwo!" said Morgan, giving an anime like speech as both Cia and Zelda had dramatic anime, like faces.

"W-who the hell do you think you are?!" snapped Zelda, getting pissed. Oh boy, she's never been one upped before and it was glorious because it's going right back at it again at Krispy Kreme.

"Someone who's experienced true hell, the more edgiest of edge any Goth an experience. you haven't lived hell until you lived what I have fucking gone through. day after fucking day the terminator theme plays nonstop as people are suffering in pain as they're force to be slaves. I had to no fucking friends to confine to, like Batman, my parents fucking are dead!"

Zelda's jaw dropped as a voice said "Finish him."

"I had NO FUCKING CAPRI-SUN, NO GODDAMN FUCKING MALLS, AND EVEN WORSE, NO FUCKING HOT TOPIC!" snapped Morgan.

Zelda fell down to the grown all dramatically as Cia chuckled, finding it rather amusing. She didn't know that Morgan had it in here to actually drag Zelda's ass down. However, as she turned around to congratulate her, Zelda chuckled.

"Looks like todays mission is going to be easier than I expected."

Zelda used her magic, teleporting with Faore's Wind as she grabbed Morgan.

"So long, fatass!" said the princess. However, something hit her before she could run back to the Cute Toot House base with Morgan the Taco Bell.

"ARCFIRE!"

She was struck with arcfire as she dropped Morgan, and her hair was on fire. Zelda screamed, running Sanic fast as she looked for a water fountain to save herself before it burns off completely and kills her.

Cia laughed so hard in amusement before sighing blissfully and sexy like because she is hot. Looking over, she noticed the emo Robin as she groaned.

"Fuck off Robin." she muttered.

However, Morgan had a different reaction. The girl beamed as she grinned wide, even though no one could see it. Getting up, she ran over to him, jumped and glomped him.

"FATHER!"

"WHAT?!" yelled Cia as she was confused.

Robin blinked, confused as well as Morgan didn't seem to let go. she was happy to meet the man she admired so much, the one who taught her strategies and how to even use weapons.

"If I'm your father then who's your mother?" asked Robin, still feeling awkward about this whole thing.

"That's not important right now!" said Morgan. "The more important thing is getting some hardcore lunch because a beast is growling at us."

Robin flinched a bit, wondering if Link used his Skoolastic Animorph powers to transform into a wolf to fight them, however, it was just Cia's stomach. Getting up, he gave her a look as she shrugged.

"You want that Pity date... don't you?" she said, uninterested and annoying.

"Yep. You owe me still because GOING ON A DATE WITH A FUCKING WOLF DOESN'T COUNT!" he said, being angry and emo at the same time.

"Fine. Just think of it as a friends eating out. After all, we got Morgan here," she said. Thank god for Morgan, she cock blocked an one on one date with Robin the emo.

* * *

Meanwhile at a different setting, Pit and Lana were out on a date to the most magical place ever, the president's museum. It was the greatest place ever as it talked about the history of the founding fathers, the presidents and best of all, Abraham Lincoln. Pit loved Abraham Lincoln as he was his favorite president ever and role model. He looked up to Honest Abe, wanting to be like him when he grows up.

While he was super into it, Lana on the other hand was bored as hell. There was no anime, no kawaii things, no manga and most of all, it wasn't Japanese. She didn't like anything that wasn't Japanese because it was unsugoi and inferior.

She wore her Hatsune Miku t-shirt today, a pink and yellow tutu, cat eats, a fox tail, Harajuku stockings, rainbow socks over theme, and some wing clip stylish shoes as well as her hair clip. She wore her favorite bracelet as Pit never seen her without it, not even once.

The kawaii girl couldn't help wonder what her stupid sister Cia was doing as she hasn't come back home to the Temple of Souls in a couple of days now, ever since the bubblegum and grape soda factory incident. At first it was nice without having her mean ol' sister around but then she called mom and cried because she wasn't there.

Truth be told was that she couldn't live without her sister, even if she was a member of the evil, emo group the Hot Topic Krew and fat and mean to her. Lana loves her sister a lot much and would even tell her to stop hurting herself if she could. However, there was something's she will never tell her or even if Cia learned or knew, she'll just erase her memories once more.

As like their mother said, Cia acted like her proper age while Lana was like an twelve year old girl suck in the body of an twenty-three year old. And like all people who were twelve and not actually twenty-three like she was, they went through weeaboo phases, thinking glorious Nippon was the best of the best.

Pit seemed to take a picture by all of the presidents and yap her ear off as she just smiled and listened to it. Suddenly they made it to the greatest part of the museum ever, the mockup of the Abraham Lincoln memorial statue.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ITS ABRAHAM LINCOLN!" Pit squealed, fanboying so hard.

Lana just covered her ears and winced in pain.

"Owwie that hurt. Pit, try not to squeal on things that aren't kawaii," she said.

Suddenly Pit's face dropped and got dark.

"... Are you saying that you HATE Abraham Lincoln?" he said, his head turning about three hundred and sixty degrees.

"N-no of course not. I just like Japan better and Japanese men are so sugoi, and the food is kawaii and everything is so much better in Japan. All the people love the anime and I'm an otaku so ill fit right in," she chirped.

Pit didn't want that answer. He realized that this might be the end of their relationship, however before he could do so, a man with a red helmet, shades and a yellow scarf jumped in as people screamed, running away.

He was followed by none other than a familiar fighting robot, Megaman!

"You wouldn't be so tough without that helmet, little brother!" mocked the yellow scarf wearing robot.

Megaman glared, removing his helmet as he said "You're on, Protoman!"

"Plasuma Powah!"

Megaman's hand changed into a gun as Protoman shot a blast at him. They continued to fight for a moment before Protoman had a brilliant plan.

"Missed again number one sun," taunted Megaman.

"Hmph, I won't miss this time."

Protoman then aimed his beam at the memorial statue of Abraham Lincoln.

Megaman gasped. "Oh no, he's going to blast President Lincoln!"

Megaman also loved Abraham Lincoln as much as Pit did. So, he would defend him until he was dead. Pit watched him, being amazed as he was hearing the whole conversation.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I'LL SAVE YOU PRESIDENT LINCOLN!" shouted Megaman as he epically dived to save the Abraham Lincoln statue. The blast hit Megaman, causing him to get hurt as Protoman laughed.

"Ha! I knew you'd risk yourself for Mr. Lincoln," said Protoman. He was now free to do whatever he wanted as he was going to kill Megaman.

Pit then got up and shouted "NOT SO FAST!"

The original Hot Topic Krew theme song "The Animal I Have Become" by Three Days Grace starts to play.

Lana blinked, wondering what he was even doing as Pit went down as Protoman looked at him.

"Who the fuck are you?!" said Protoman.

"I'm the general of Skyworld and one of the leaders of the Cute Toot House, Pit the leader!" said Pit. He took out his bow and arrow weapon thing.

"And nobody, I dare say, nobody FUCKS WITH ABRAHAM LINCOLN!"

Lana jumped, surprised as she never heard Pit even cuss before. It was almost as if he was synchronizing with Pittoo, the leader of the Hot Topic Krew.

Pit then shot the arrow, causing Protoman to hit the wall as he fell back down. Pit inched closer, full of anger and fury as he couldn't seem to snap out of it.

Pit then did an upperdash on Protoman, causing him to fly and hit the ceiling and come back down again.

Protoman tried getting up, but electricity came out as he was damaged from this angry, patriotic angel. Pit wasn't done yet, as he grabbed Protoman's plasma gun and RIPPED IT THE FUCK OFF! Oil started spilling everywhere as Protoman's eyes widened under the shades.

Pit began to glow a golden rainbow colors as he looked up. "THREE SACRED TREASURES!"

He then blasted Protoman to smithereens, killing him in the process as he was now all bolts, parts and wire. Soon, Pit realized what he's done as his eyes widened in fear.

_"I've... actually killed someone... oh no, Lady Palutena's not going to like this."_

Megaman was thankful for what Pit as he got up and removed his helmet, revealing brown hair. Pit looked at him, realizing how beautiful his new Lincoln friend was.

"Thank you for protecting President Lincoln," said Megaman.

"The same can go for you but your brother..." said Pit, frowning.

"I've never liked him anyways. It's cool," he replied, reassuring the angel. Pit would tell him to hang on for a moment as he had some unfinished business to attend to.

Lana's eyes widened in shock, realizing that what Pit did is going to be the same thing that she's going to be experiencing while fighting against the Hot Topic Krew as someone can kill her and Cia both. soon, she finally realized that this wasn't a game after all and it was life, something that was too late to escape.

Soon, Pit showed up as they looked each other in the eye.

"Lana... I don't know how to put this but I'm breaking up with you. We are.. too different for one another, you into your Japanese crap and me, into our lovely founding fathers and the beautiful Abraham Lincoln. This is goodbye."

Pit turned around, leaving the weeb to open her mouth a bit. She reached out for him, as if trying to grab him to stay.

"Pit... wait! This means we're still friends right?" she ask, begging almost. However, he didn't reply.

Soon she looked away realizing that it hit her right, in the kokoro. As she began to leave, she saw Pit and Megaman talking and... holding hands?!

Her kokoro broke more as she ran off, crying.

* * *

Back at the mall, Robin, Cia and Morgan were done with lunch as they left the food place as Robin was happy while Cia was annoyed.

Soon, they would encounter Link and Zelda... AGAIN.

"Robin what the fuck you traitor!" snapped Zelda. She was now bald as she was wearing a wig.

"Dude, you almost killed my girlfriend you emo freak!" said Link.

"Please, are you that naive to not notice that she almost kidnapped a young girl," said the emo tactician. His blood was boiling, urge to kill rising.

"Zelda would never do something like that. Geez, you emos need to lighten up for once," said the hero, rolling his eyes.

"Hmph, says the fucking wolfaboo Animorph," said Robin, revealing Links secret.

"WHAT?!" shouted Zelda and Cia at once.

"Robin what the fuck, have you been reading children's Skoolastic Skool books again?!" retorted Cia, being mad.

"No, it's fucking true. Just ask Wolf himself. He'll know," said the emo tactician.

"LINK?! IS THIS TRUE?!" shouted both women at one.

Link just stared at them, sighing. He gave Robin the finger as the emo just smirked in his direction.

"It's... true... I am a wolfaboo... I love wolves, I love Balto, I love Ginga Detsetsu Weed, I love full moons, hell, I can even transform into an wolf..." said Link, sighing.

cias jaw dropped as Zelda just stared.

soon, the princess embraced him.

"Aww, that's soooo cute as I have a secret as well. I am actually a furry," she said.

"Me too! I have my fursuit and everything," said Link.

Robin blinked as Cia began backing away. They gave each other a strange look before deciding that this just got creepy. The three left the mall, Morgan returning to meet up with the others at the base while Cia went to a bar to drink because she was upset.

Her hero in green was nothing more than the wolf version of a weeaboo. She didn't want to date and be around another Lana. One Lana enough was just hell. Instead she just drank until she got drunk, Robin sighing next to her as he decided to drink water.

Little did he know, Cia leaned onto him, stroking his hair. Her face was totally flushed and reeked of alcohol.

"Hey cutie... I'm quite lonely... can you please give me a good time Robin?" she said, actually mentioning his name.

"Umm, I'm not quite sure about that. Don't you hate me?" he said since he was sober.

Cia laughed, amused.

"God, you're so funny Robin. I don't hate you, I'm just tsundere for you. I just don't wanna tell you or else it'll look like I'm kawaii or some shit." she said, being her drunk ass self.

Robin knew she was a closet weeaboo. Well, who wouldn't be if your parents forced you to watch anime with your sister if she cried about it. Hearing that she was tsundere for him though, he did wonder if she was making it up or if since drunk people had no filters, finally moved on from Link.

She'd drag Robin out of the bar, going into a love shack as he did it. Robin held a thumb up, speaking to the audience.

"Aww yeah, doing it with no s-support!"

* * *

Back at the HTK hang out spot, someone knocked on the door but it was very ungothic and almost prep like.

Dark Pit raised a brow, growling as Lucas was kissing him.

"FUCK OFF!" he yelled.

Mewtwo was playing chess with Shadow as Luigi and Lucina were talking to Morgan, trying to get to know her more.

Soon, the knocking happened again as wolf began going on all fours, barking.

"Ugh, this prep needs to leave," whined emo McEdgelord.

Suddenly they kicked the door as it busted open, causing it to fly and hit Shadow on the head.

"Maria- this is what you wanted, right? This is my promise I made to you . . ." he said before becoming unconscious.

Luigi shook his head and sighed. "He's being-a loopy again."

"Satan Judas!" said everyone else that wasn't Pittoo.

"What the actual fuck!" said Dark Pit.

Looking over, they saw a giant, black floating dragon with six red eyes and six wings as it looked menacing. Right next to it was someone who can actually enter the house as it was a tall, light skinned woman with lavender hair as she wore an elegant white outfit embroidered in gold, with lavender calve boots and leggings. She had a better upgraded specter than Cia as well as she almost looked like her and also had her boobs, but she was beautiful and shaped nicely.

"Don't what the fuck me," snapped the woman. Boy she was angry as she looked around.

"Where the fuck is she?!"

"Um, ma'am, how the hell did you even find this place?" questioned Lucas.

"Well, let's just say motherly instincts," she answered, replying normally, then went back to being angry "NOW WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?!"

"Are you talking about Cia?" said Lucina.

"Yes," said the woman.

"Who the hell are you anyways and who the fuck do you think you are barging into my headquarters," snapped Dark Pit.

The woman grabbed him and fucking slammed him against the wall. "You better fucking shove that attitude up your ass Mr. McEdgelord or I'll have to do the job for you!"

The dragon sighed, finally answering Dark Pits question.

"I apologize about my wife. She could be a bit... salty sometimes," he said, his voice all dark and echoey.

"I HEARD THAT!" she yelled.

"Anyways, I'm Grima and she is my wife Kynthia, otherwise her nickname is Cia. We are in fact... Cia's parents."

"What the actual fuck." said Lucas.

"Is it me or did they pull a Shrek," said Lucina.

"Can someone please explain how a donkey fucked a dragon let alone a human fucked a dragon," said Dark Pit.

Mewtwo, on the other hand was amused. He smirked as he couldn't believe it.

"So this is Fatass's parents," he said. "Good to know that they aren't fat but they overfed their chi-!"

Before he could finish, Kynthia smacked him with her specter, causing Mewtwo to blast off at the speed of life as he broke through the ceiling, going into outside space as a little thing sound played. Good fucking riddance.

"Thank fucking god," said Kynthia. "I hate that fucker. All talk and no action. Talk about being full of himself. Anyways, you emo shits should all get a life. Later!"

With that, she started running before gliding off at the speed of light while Grima followed after.

"Wow, who knew a human and a dragon can create Cia and a weeaboo," said Dark Pit.

Everyone shrugged. It was one of those mysteries at the museum that only DreamWorks would know the answer to.

* * *

As Cia and Robin were cuddling after no s-support sex, suddenly the roof came off and the door as Cia screamed.

"Daddy?! Mooom, FUCK GO AWAY!" she yelled.

"No!" said Cia's mom. "You're in fucking trouble for calling me a bitch. Also hi Robin."

She noticed them both naked as she narrowed her eyes at the emo tactician.

"You have better have done it with s-support or I'm killing you," she said.

"Did you do it with s-support," asked Grima.

"Yes," Robin lied.

They were silent before resuming their activity. Kynthia grabbed Cia along with her clothes and put them on her before dragging her by the ear. Robin blinked, wondering what the hell just happened. Once again he got lucky that he fucked Cia with no s-support however if she were to ever become pregnant, he was fucked.

* * *

Back at the Temple of Souls, Lana was crying her eyes out as she grabbed a bunch of comfort food and happy comedy anime to watch out in the main Link hall. Dhe went into her room removing some things as she looked at her pink bracelet.

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as it was dark inside the house anyways due to it being nighttime. Lana removed it as the room started to shake before she expanded, revealing her true form. Like her twin, she was also heavy but unlike Cia, she was waaay bigger. Her memory seal was still intact as it can only be undone if one were to destroy the watch completely. The true was that she's always the one being defended by Cia as people were mean to her yet never to Cia because of the huge difference. She was the heaviest one at the camp and cried because of small, petty things yet she was the most spoiled out of the two. Like her sister, both lost the weight but failed to maintain it as life goes on.

Afterwards, she waddled her way back to the main room, catching her breath before crying again.

Lana continued to cry from the break up as she turned on lucky star as she began gorging herself in junk. She couldn't believe Pit broke up with her and didn't even confirm their friendship. Once again, she was all alone as her only friend, her sister, abandoned her for her Hot Topic conquest and the Krew.

Cia entered inside, wondering why it was so dark as she muttered a few curse words under her breath. She turned on a flashlight as she began walking as she heard weird noises. As she inched closer, she saw... Lana. Her eyes widened as the seal was still up as she wondered about something. Instead, she was already in trouble enough as it is as she just joined her sister.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"M-my boyfriend broke my kokoro," she replied, eating ice cream.

"I'm sorry to hear that kid. Don't worry, there are plenty of people out there. I'm sure there's someone out there for you just like there is for me... one that... isn't... Link!"

With the last part, Cia started crying as well as she couldn't believe her disappointment. The two twins cried and ate junk and watched anime together. Unfortunately in the morning, Cia will forget about this and Lana's secret as the other sorceress never wants it to get out.

In the city, stood the most edgiest man. He was blacker than black, darker than dark as he stood on the tallest building, looking down.

"Beep beep." he said.

-Chaptar 6 ends as "The Animal I Have Become" by Three Days Grace begins to play-

* * *

**And that is it. Sorry if the other krew members weren't really prevalent throughout the chaptar but sometimes, the entire krew isn't needed in every chaptar written.**

**As for Cia's mother and her name, the name Cia is originally derived from Kynthia, a greek goddess of the moon or some sorts. It eventually became Cynthia as Cia is actually a nickname for both names.**

**Next is Mr. Game and Watch's appearance! Will they be able to recruit him, find out next time!**

**Please suggest what you will like to see in Chaptar 8. Also the poll is still up and you can vote up to eight choices.**

**Chaptar 9: Battle at the Mall, Girls vs Girls**  
**Chaptar 10: Requiem For the Fallen(and Hot Topic)  
**

**You can also suggest ideas for the two Chaptars ahead as well. Note that I'm going to warn you now that Chaptar 9 is going to have an character death(?). I put the question mark there because you don't know if they're truly dead or actually alive.**

**See you next episode!**


	9. HTK Mini Special:The Hot Topic Krew Kidz

**"****If you were expecting Chaptar 8 to ha****ppen fast, you were mistaken. Instead, we go into the lives of the most hardcore second graders you'll ever meet, the Hot Topic Krew. Watch as they take on the school bully at the park while trying to get back ice cream money. There's swears and even fighting just like your regular HTK."**

**Felt like doing a little mini special with everyone's favorite goths, the Hot Topic Krew! Note some of them aren't going to be members because they aren't broken and edgy inside :(**

**Note that if you're a fan and you ever want to do your own HTK story, feel free to go ahead. You don't have to follow the actual story and its events as the spinoffs it recieved(HTK Khronicles and Cute Toot House) don't exactly follow it at all and do their own thing, which is nice. After all, you want to make a fan story but still add elements of your own writing to it.**

**If you want you can do HTK in a more serious style, HTK in the Smash Mansion, HTK high school, HTK kidz or even The Grima Family(which is the most beautiful family evar). You can do whatever you want as long as you at least(since I was inspired by a fan HTK fic to put Luigi and Lucina in as official members) have the six original members from Chaptar 1. Those are the ones that are needed since they're the ones who started the Krew in the first place. Other than that, you can even pair Dark Pit with someone else if you're not into yaoi ships**.

* * *

Hot Topic Krew Mini Special: The Hot Topic Krew Kidz

It was seven in the morning as Palutena dressed up a seven year old Dark Pit and Pit for a day at the park. Dark Pit growled as she gave him something colorful, always dying it black because black was his favorite color. She didn't know how or what possessed a small child to become so dark and edgy but the goddess didn't question it.

Pit looked at her, holding her hand tightly.

"Lady Palutena, whats six times six?" he asked innocently. Dark Pit slapped himself on the face, finding Pit to be a nuisance and a disgrace.

"Well Pit, the answer is thirty-six," answered the green haired goddess. Dark Pit rolled his eyes as he was forced to grab her cootie filled hands.

As they got into the car, she begin playing Kidz Bop music as Pit loved the tone deaf kids of Kidz Bop. Meanwhile Dark Pit hated it and begin moaning.

"Do we have to listen to this shit?!" whined the edgy angel.

"Pittoo!" yelled Lady Palutena,"Watch your language."

"No. Fuck you." he said, talking back.

"That's it, not ice cream for you today," she said, giving Pit ice cream money because he was a good angel and good kids get nice things.

Dark Pit frowned, not caring about stupid ice cream as they were dropped off at the park. The two split off, Dark Pit going under a playground as it was dark and full of his friends.

Lucas was drinking hardcore XXX Capri-sun as it was super Gothic. Dark Pit came in, joining his best friend along with Shadow, Lucina, Wolf, Mewtwo, and Luigi. how Luigi got involved was one day he walked in on their plan and then he was in as juice boy.

"Hey Dark Pit whats up," said Shadow. He seemed to be holding cigarettes as they were smoking because smoking is cool and edgy.

"Not much. cant get ice cream because the bitch Palutena said i need to stop cussing," said Dark Pit, grabbing a cig before smoking it.

Mewtwo lit up the cigarette. "Hmm, we can easily get you some ice cream. I know someone who doesn't even need it," said the dick.

"Really, who?" asked Wolf, all curious. He was a wolf pup and puppies were known to get excited as he wagged his tail because that's what puppies do.

"That fat bitch over there. Zelda's BFF for eva as she says, thinking shes so cool when shes just a dumb preppy bitch," said Mewtwo. The Hot Topic k\Krew Kidz glanced over as they wore lots of black, seeing that prep Zelda talking to a very fat girl with light, lavender hair. she looked like she ate for an entire family every single day of her life.

"Isn't she hideous?" said Mewtwo.

"If she sits on you, I'm not helping," said Lucina. Of course Dark Pit sighed.

"We have to help. He part of the Krew and we Krew members stick together."

Before they could do anything, Bowser came in, the old bully who was like, ten years old.

"Give me your lunch money losers," he said.

"Fuck off," said the Krew. Bowser laughed as he got the money anyways.

"See ya later suckers," said Bowser, laughing with the money as he walked away.

Lucas frowned as Dark Pit gave Bowser the finger. They never cried ever because crying wasn't hardcore and it was for emos . Dark Pit looked at Mewtwo.

"Got your lighter?" he asked.

"Yes. Lets kill today."

"YEAH! FOR HOT TOPIC!"

The kids snuck behind Bowser as Lucina began putting suntan oil on him. After that, Dark Pit turned on the lighter as Bowser dropped the money before running around on fire.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed the koopa as he literally was on fire. People started screaming everywhere as he ran around, crying for help but then died. Pit frowned, knowing who did this as he walked over to the Krew.

"Pittooooo, why did you do that?"he asked.

"Because hes a dick," replied Pittoo.

"Nooooo, that's illegal and you're gonna go to jail for it," said the baby angel.

"Nah, nobody liked Boswer anyways," said Lucas. Everyone nodded in agreement as the park rejoiced that the bully was now dead.

The ice cream truck came as all the kids got their ice cream, Wolf being a wolf pup as he ate his ice cream before barking and eating trash.

Mewtwo grabbed Cia's ice cream as he handed it to Dark Pit.

"Here. Free ice cream courtesy of this mountain," he said.

Zelda frowned as Cia began to cry because she had no ice cream now.

"What the heck Mewtwo, give that back to her!" said the princess.

"No," said Luigi.

"Why not? He didn't pay for it," said the princess.

"Well, she doesn't need it," said Shadow. "He's doing her a favor by saving her life."

The Krew laughed as Zelda frowned. Mewtwo smirked as he licked Cia's face, tasting her sweet, sweet, tears.

Her twin sister Lana noticed this and walked up to her. "You can have mine sissy," said the other girl.

Cia hiccuped a bit, rubbing her eyes before grabbing it. This time, Lucas yoinked it.

"HEY!"

"She's too fat for ice cream," said Mewtwo. However, Lana began throwing rocks at them as the ice cream fell on the floor.

"Ewwwww floor ice cream."

Pit rushed over. "FLOOR ICE CREAM GIVES YOU HEALTH!"

He began eating the ice cream that was fallen. Meanwhile, another fat kid gave Cia his ice cream.

"H-here," he said. Cia blinked, blushing a bit as she thanked her other best friend, Robin.

Then Mewtwo tripped them both and made them roll down a hill.

"Fat fucks," he said. Dark Pit laughed as he looked at Lucas, then to Yoshi.

"Next time, lets kill Yoshi."

* * *

**This doesn't really correspond with anything, I just felt like writing this out for fun. :)**  
**Chaptar 8 should come real soon but for now, enjoy this special little treat!**


	10. HTK Mini Special 2: The Lancia Family

**I decided to do another mini special just for the hell of it. I did it on Cia's family this time. Next family, if I do another family mini special, might be Lucas' or even Dark Pit's himself.**

* * *

Hot Topic Krew Mini Special: The Lancia Family

It was morning as Grima was up and about, wearing glasses, a hat and a professional work jacket that fit his wings along with a color and tie as he was reading the newspaper. It was about the time of day when he was getting ready to go to work. He was always up early, seeing how his wife always seemed to snore in her sleep.

Who knew such a sexy lady would snore so loud? He remembered when he first met her.

* * *

_It was years ago, a time that was before a time. Grima flew around, setting fire to Ylisstol as the people screamed, running for their pathetic lives. He had a thing for killing as he was setting fire to the buildings, the trees and even all the fish sticks in the land._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT THE FISH STICKS!" cried Chrom. He was just a prince at the time but those fish sticks meant a lot to him._

_Fredrock looked at him and sighed. "Milord, we have to get moving. If not, we'll turn into fish sticks," said the illumanti. _

_"Then that's where I want to go," cried the prince king of Ylisse. "I want to become a fish stick so I can be with my fellow fish sticks."_

_Oh how Chrom loved the fish sticks. He built plenty of new homes for the people of Ylisse out of fish sticks as it was the best thing ever. He loved fish sticks so much he even wanted to name his first born child fish sticks but Ruben said no._

_"Chrom, we can worry about that later!" retorted Ruben. Dhe was not having any of Chrom's weird fish stick talk today."_

_"Fine," whined the prince._

_Soon, the Shepards pie moved on to battle Grima, eventually taking him down as he was blasting off at the speed of light, surrender now or prepare to fight._

_They cheered as Grima was gone._

_The fell dragon was given a second chance, waking up in a different land as it was known as the Ocarina of Time period in Hyrule. he saw an elf in green talking to some short Keebler elf, a rock with hair, fish lady, some bald fat guy in monk robes, a Shiekah, Arabian Jasmine, and a princess. Then, he saw something or someone spying on the green elf staring at his eyes._

_It was the most gorgeous woman he has ever seen. She was garbed in white, had lavender hair, purple eyes, a red jewel on her hair with a pearl that was split to the side, a specter in her hands, lavender boots and tights, purple feathers on the next piece, a bracelet and big boobs. She also wore a strange hat that looked like an giant, oversized bra._

* * *

The fell dragon took a sip of coffee, remembering how hard it was to pursue Kynthia. At first, it was hard but then he realized he needed to build support conversations to get to s-support. S-support is very important because without it, no one will ever date or marry you. If you want an example, you can just ask Elvis, who died on the toilet while eating a sandwich and taking an shit.

He couldn't believe it though. With s-support, he was able to finally fuck Kynthia and marry her. Eventually, they were blessed with beautiful twin daughters, both whom he loved dearly. If anyone here to ever touch one of them without no s-support, he and Kynthia made a pact to kill them. After all, those were his daughters and no one should touch her without reaching s-rank first.

Soon, the ladies were up as Lana seemed to be humming some Japanese song from none other than Sailor Moon. meanwhile, Cia seemed out of it and irritated. After all, she was forced to be at home and not back with her friends, the Hot Topic Krew. Her mother on the other hand, seemed to be dressed nice and gorgeous as breakfast was being made.

"Shinjite-iru no Mirakuru romansu," sang the weeaboo as she was in her own world. She twirled around like a princess as Cia glanced over and rolled her eyes.

"Fucking speak English you dipshit," barked Cia. "this is Amerijapanadaropesiafrica not fucking Japan." She seemed to have her hands on her stomach, almost as if something was wrong.

"Baka, baka, baka," said Lana, sticking her tongue out. Cia sighed and gave her the Gothic middle finger, causing her sister to gasp.

"Oooooooooooooo, I'm telling on you," she took off, shouting like the twenty-three year old like she was.

"Mommy! Cia gave me double middle fingers," whined the light-blue haired girl. She would frown, almost as if she were about to cry.

"CIA!" shouted Cia's mother. "GET YOUR FUCKING ASS IN HERE, NOW!"

"Mooooooooom," Cia whined. She groaned, getting inside the kitchen while Grima continued to read the paper. This behavior wasn't unusual in the Lancia family. The last name was taken from Kynthia because Grima had no last name. He was just a fell dragon and fell dragons had no last names.

Kynthia glared at her daughter, even more so because she was wearing black again. She fucking hated the color black and hated everything Cia had become. If she could, she would go tamper with time, decapitate Zelda's head for hurting her daughter that day. She hated everything Cia loved which included the color black, black nail polish, mall goths, Capri-sun, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and most of all, Hot Topic. That store was the bane of her existence and if she could, she will burn it down to the ground.

"YOU DO NOT GIVE THE FUCKING FINGER TO YOUR SISTER, UNDERSTAND?" yelled Kynthia.

Cia sighed. Her mother was the scariest thing alive when angry and nobody should ever cross her when she's angry.

"Yes mom," she replied.

"Good," said Cia's mom, returning back to a calm state."Now apologize to your sister."

"Mom," whined the witch," Do I have to?"

"Just do it."

Rolling her eyes, Cia sighed and looked at Lana who seemed to be in her own world, humming another song.

"Sorry for giving you the finger Lana," said Cia.

Soon it was breakfast time as the family gathered around the table, Grima still reading the newspaper as his wife nudged him.

"Put that shit away dear," she said. "You've been reading it all morning you should be done by now."

Grima did so as the girls were eating their breakfast. Grima had dragon food while Kynthia had oatmeal, fruit, toast with an glass of orange juice, the great way to start your day. Meanwhile Lana and Cia had about six pieces of bacon, two slices of toast, five pancakes, hash browns, two pieces of ham, four pieces of sausage and four eggs. Both girls seemed to scarf down their meals as if it was nothing.

"So today's agenda..." discussed Kynthia. "cCa, i want you to babysit your sister and take her to the Hello Kitty store downtown."

"FUCK NO!" yelled Cia. she couldn't believe her mom wanted to kill her like that. She would die if the Krew ever caught her inside an Hello Kitty store with Lana. She hated it so much.

"Don't you tell me no young lady," retorted Cia's mother. "You're taking your sister and that's final."

"Why cant she go by herself?! She's twenty fucking three years old."

"She's like a child! I cant have her wandering off by herself like that," replied Kynthia. She sighed, wishing that Cia was never affected by the Goffik disease, one that turned people into Hot Topic loving posers who loved the mall and nothing else.

"Fine..."

"And while at it, you can make yourself goddamn useful for once and get a goddamn, motherfucking job," added the milf mom.

"But moooom," whined Cia. "I don't want a job, I don't need one. I have to get Hot Topic back to its ori-!"

"ENOUGH ABOUT THAT FUCKING STORE! HOT TOPIC THIS, HOT TOPIC THAT! THAT'S ALL YOU EVER FUCKING CARE ABOUT NOW!" snapped cia's mother. "YOU KNOW WHAT?! FUCK HOT TOPIC!"

The family table grew quiet as Cia glared, muttering something under her breath. Afterwards, she got up and ran off, sobbing. Kynthia sighed While Lana just stared before remembering that Pit broke up with her and didn't confirm their friendship. Soon she started to cry as well.

"I'll talk to Cia you deal with Lana, okay honey?" suggested Grima. He then turned into his human form as he looked like Robin, just with red eyes, his dragon horns and dragon ears they had in the Fire Emblem franchise. He made way upstairs as Cia was blasting out Simple Plan's "Perfect", sobbing.

He knocked on her door, as he heard her shout go away.

"It's your father." he said.

There was nothing as she turned off the music, as if telling him it was okay to come in and speak to her. Grima entered as he came to his sobbing daughter.

"Daddy," she wailed. "Mom ha...ha... hates me..."

Grima sighed deeply and sat on her bed. "No she doesn't. shes just... a salty bitch(Kynthia angrily yells "I HEARD THAT!") sometimes. She doesn't understand that you're not the little girl she coddled and unlike Lana, you actually grew up acting your age."

"But.. but... she hates my choices... she hates the things I care for, the things I love... daddy..." she sobbed into his chest, hugging him however, paused as she felt sick to her stomach. Suddenly, Cia rushed to the bathroom and started throwing up.

Grima went to check if his daughter was okay. Thankfully she was. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

"Y-yeah... just nauseous and having stomach cramps... that's all," she replied.

Meanwhile downstairs, Kynthia was hugging Lana as she was retelling the whole story yesterday.

"And he...d-d-d-didn't confirm if we were friends are not! he broke my kokoro," cried Lana.

Kynthia began stroking her hair to shush her down and whatnot.

"There, there sweetie. Will killing him make you feel better? Or perhaps, an strawberry ice cream sundae?" she asked.

"Ice cream!" replied the white sorceress. "Mommy, don't kill Pit. He's not a bad guy. He didn't hurt me or anything like that."

"But he made you cry and broke up with you," she said.

"That doesn't mean you can kill him. that would make me more sad," said the anime.

"Okay, I wont kill Pit, I promise. I just don't want anyone to hurt you, okay sweetie?" said Kynthia.

Soon they were done as Grima went backstairs before becoming his dragon self again. Cia looked at her mom, not saying anything as they didn't make eye contact.

Grima then told Kynthia everything in a whisper as her mother sighed. As much as she hated the choices Cia's made, she still loves her daughter very much.

"Cia... I'm sorry. You still need to get a job but I guess... I can let you... wear black... and shop at... Ho...Ho...Ho..."

It appeared she was struggling to say Hot Topic in an nice tone.

"Hot Topic..."

Cia blinked, staying quiet before rushing over to her mother, hugging and crying once again.

"Mommy... I love you mama..."

"I love you too. I guess I was so angry because I don't want to lose you... you or your sister both. You two are my kin, my offspring, my daughters. You guys mean the world to both me and your father and I wouldn't know what to do if you never returned or if I never hear your voice again..." Kynthia said, trying not to cry herself as she fought back tears.

"Mom... I'm not going to die, I promise. after all, I'm an Lancia and an Lancia doesn't go down so easily," said Cia.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

They had an family heartwarming hug like the early 80s and 90s sitcoms. It was nice as the two girls left, or were about to but Cia had to throw up a few more times. After that, they left but Kynthia just told her to take it easy. After they left, she sighed.

"Just you and me now love," she said. "They grow up so fast."

"That they do," answered Grima.

"I do hope Cia's alright though... I'm just hoping its morning sickness because if that fucker lied to us... I'm getting his head."

One thing anyone knew was to never lie about s-support. If you didn't get the s-support, Kynthia will kill whoever fucked her daughter.

"I'll burn him and his house down. I'll burn the whole city if I have to," said Grima, adding in.

They were both overprotective of their daughters after all. Kynthia sighed, smiling as she began reminiscing something.

"Remember when they were still little?" she asked.

"Like it was yesterday," replied Grima.

"I remember like it was yesterday too," she said.

She smiled, recalling a memory.

* * *

_"Mommy! Mommy!"_

_Kynthia seemed to be making another Link toy as her daughters came home from school, rushing over to her._

_"Look what I drew," said Cia. It was a picture of a bunny rabbit eating an carrot in the forest. Behind it was a happy face sun and an rainbow._

_"Aww, that's beautiful honey," she said, smiling. Back then, both of her daughters had her hair color._

_"Mommy! Look at mine next!" chirped Lana. She, on the other hand, drew a cat eating lasaga as its owner who had brown hair, blue pants and a blue shirt was yelling at him angrily._

_"Oooo, nice. Who's that supposed to be?" she asked sweetly, being all curious._

_"It's Garfielf," answered Lana, jumping in excitement._

_"That's very lovely. I'm going to put both of your drawings on the fridge so everyone can see them."_

_"Yaaaay!" the two girls ran off to play with one another._

* * *

Kynthia smiled at the memory before frowning. She then wondered... what went wrong. Her babies, her two, sweet precious little angels used to be so pure and innocent. They used to be inseparable as they played together nonstop. Now Cia wanted nothing to do with her sister and rarely hung out with her anymore.

She sighed before getting on her husband to go to work. Right now, she was hoping that Robin didn't try anything funny with Cia or in worst case scenario, get her pregnant. But for right now, her priorities was hoping that her daughter would get a job for once in her life.

* * *

**That is it for the mini special. Tune in next time for Chaptar 8!**


	11. Chapter 8: MrG&W The Edgiest Man Alive!

**I am here and actually on time with Chaptar 8! For once I made it in my Fri-Sun update schedule. In today's episode, we'll meet Mr. Game and Watch, the Most Edgiest Man Alive. Will the Krew be able to convince him to join or fail? Only way to find out is by reading! I'm also loving all these new club stories that are inspired/influenced by this. Unfortunately, since this story was on Tumblr first, I'm mainly going to be using the Tumblr established groups(the CTH was made on Tumblr first).**

**Do not worry, like I've said, spin-offs never have to correlate with the real HTK story since, that wouldn't be fun now wouldn't it. As long as the six original Krew members are in, I'm fine with who else is in the HTK in someone else's story vs. mine! And also, I read them so there's that too. :)**

**Also for the pairings poll, I closed it because I wanted to open a new poll which is going to ask "Who is your Favorite Original Hot Topic Krew Member?" And you get to vote from the original six. The winners for the other poll was a tie between Robin x Cia and Shulk x Memes!**

* * *

Chaptar 8: Mr. Game and Watch, the Most Edgiest Man Alive

Rumors been spreading around the city of Smashville that the most edgiest man alive has returned to town. No one's ever seen him or dared to meet him, but one said he was the most edgiest of edge, blackest of black and darkest of dark.

no one could convey the pain or top off what he's stuffed being flat and 2DD for all of his life until the smash tournament of melee. Then he was given a new form but no one knew who he was or even gave a shit so he began to hate the world. However, he was talented at one thing and that was cooking. he can give someone unlimited pancakes, sausages and everything else as he can also predict death if he rolls a number nine.

his name was Mr. Game and Watch and he was finally back in town, just like woody, buzz and friends as they're making a toy story four as they should have fucking been put to rest after the third movie.

Anyways, a few months has passed since the change of Hot Topic along with the environment. There were more preps out, coming to the city as more and more things started to get upgraded to the malls. During this time, both the Hot Topic Krew and the Cute Toot House were training their skills, getting serious because they knew they were gonna have to fight once again and even more.

However, little did they know, a new clique was on the rise, one full of fabulous men and even a civilized ape as they were known as the Meme!Meme!Meme! Brigade. The leader was none other than the famous director Shulk as he needed to show the world the true way of memes. his members consisted of Riki, Reyn, Lucas' father Ike, his boyfriend Marth, DK- Donkey Kong, Captain Falcon, Kirby, and surprisingly, Lucina's fish stick loving father Chrom. Oh how he loved the fish sticks how he would feed them to the wild Pokémon in the forest as they went bulbo bulbo instead of their usual Pokémon sounding ways.

How did Chrom get revived one will wonder? Let's just say Riki's been getting involved in religion lately and somehow managed to revive the king of Ylisse. Chrom was confused, getting his chance today as he really wanted to get his chance today so he joined Shulk's brigade. They were also opposed to the Hot Topic Krew as the mall Goths were rude, ruthless, annoying, bratty and overall, acted like a bunch of raging internet trolls who got owned by Tyrone. Little does the fish stick king know that his daughter was an Hot Topic Krew member and whatnot while Ike joined because he wanted to get Lucas away from that piece of shit Dark Pit.

He hated Dark Pit so fucking much ever since he changed Lucas. He was the one who caused everything to go to shit, he was the one who wasted a character slot for his lover Soren, he was the one who decided that killing master hand and Yoshi was a good idea. Now look at them, fighting an apocalyptic war just because of one stupid edgy emo thirteen year old hated a cute, cuddly dinosaur.

* * *

Back at the headquarters, they finally repaired the door as Lucas seemed deep in thought. He's been hearing about the rumors and wanted to know and perhaps, meet Mr. Game and Watch. After all, the krew needed all the help they could get at this point.

Mewtwo hasn't returned yet from outside space since Cia's mother was that powerful. She was like god, no, Goku God Satan Judas Jesus Christ Akuma Kamisama powerful as she could probably blow up the entire world if she wanted to. As much as the krew hated to admit it, it was more fucking peaceful without that piece of shit asshole Pokémon Mewtwo. After all, good riddance.

Wolf was sleeping on the couch like a dog because wolves are dogs and dogs are canines and that's what animals fucking do. Luigi seemed to be researching something on the black laptop, looking into Mr. Game and Watch while Lucina was taking notes from the newspaper articles.

Dark Pit was blasting some three days grace today because it was a three days grace kind of day. He seemed to be in his own world, drinking some hardcore edgy Capri-sun as the Capri-sun factory has been left alone, which, thank Satan Yoshi and his evil prep cronies haven't touched it yet. If the Capri-sun factory were to ever blow up or get purchased and replaced with a bubblegum and grape soda factory, Dark Pit will die as well as the other mall Goths.

Capri-sun was important to them as it was their fuel, their love, their everything as they would give up everything in the world just to have this delicious, scrumptious, nutritious, exotic juice.

Meanwhile, Cia was back but always had to leave at certain times due to her mother ever since she got angry three months ago. She pretty much now had a curfew however, it was not like Cia ever listened to it, so of course, Dark Pit has been seeing more of the wicked witch of the west.

Morgan looked around, observing the hang out. There was trash everywhere, everything was messy to include wolf markings and his territorial areas. Even worse, there were piles and piles of junk food and fast food as that was the entire thing the krew has been living on. No one in the Hot Topic Krew knew how to even cook, let alone use a microwave, which was sad because even young kindergartners knew how to use a microwave. There was Freddy Fazbear's Pizza boxes everywhere, Taco Bell wrappers, McDonald's bags, Burger King bags, any fast food you can name except for Chipotle because fucking preps and haters eat at Chipotle and that shit is fucking expensive as hell.

Morgan was still wearing her hood, even after three months of getting to know the krew. Here was how she felt about each member as followed.

**Dark Pit:** the leader but kind of edgy and needs to stop doing the edgy thing and start acting more like a leader  
**Lucas:** is more reserved when not around his boyfriend. Is level headed and thinks of the plans.  
**Shadow:** pretty quiet but knows a lot about people in space, the shitty movie Lost in Space and of course, Space Balls, Predador and Ellen DeGeneres.  
**Mewtwo**: fuck this asshole Pokémon, why is he even with the krew if he hates everyone  
**Cia:** her favorite member. one she gets along with the best and surprisingly for a former power hungry war mongrel who lusted after links dick, knows strategy and how to predict others tactics. Lately, her movements have been kinda slowing down as if her body is going through changes.  
**Lucina:** she's cool but god her fashion sense is god fucking awful. Cia should take her shopping one day and turn her into Gothic disaster into Gothic masterpiece. Edgar Allen Poe would give her outfits an 0 out of 10.  
**Luigi:** cool guy, he can do whatever he wants. Follow your dreams Luigi, follow your dreams  
**Wolf:** what the fuck does wolf even do? No one will ever know

Remembering, she realized something. Mr. Game and Watch was finally around and if she recalled, he was not only their next member, but their cook as well. Thank fucking god no more fast food shit! How does one even live on a diet of this stuff, no one will know, not even Shaquelle O'Neill himself.

"Hey Dark Pit," said Morgan.

"What is it Taco Bell?" he asked, seeming to be on his black iPhone as it was decorated in the most Gothic of Goth things.

"For today's agenda, we should pursue Mr. Game and Watch. He is known as the edgiest man alive as he is edgier than edge, blacker than black, darker and dark and most importantly, he knows how to cook and predict things," explained the future girl who turned out to be Robin the "having sex with Cia with no s-support" emo tactician's daughter.

"Hmm, sounds promising," said Dark Pit.

"Yeah, I've heard about him too," said Lucas, explaining to his boyfriend and lover forever. "Rumor has it he's back and town and furthermore, we need to get more members. Cute Toot House has about eleven and we only have eight right now."

"Alright! Today's agenda is-!"

Before he could finish, Mewtwo returned from being in outer space. He was angry as he seemed to have killed a bunch of people on the way to headquarters. After all, he was here for taking lives not to spare them.

"Welcome back Mewtwo," said Lucina being neutral.

"How was space?" asked Shadow.

"It sucked. Who knew they played the Star Track theme over and over again. Even worse, fa-" before he could even finish it, a demonic camera that was planted out of nowhere showed up.

"What the fuck?!" said everyone at once.

An hologram of Kynthia appeared as she looked elegant as ever.

"Hello emo losers. It appears that the mew reject has returned which brings me to tell him some brilliant news. If I hear any form of you trying to tell my precious little angel that she's in some way, shape or form fat I'm fucking sending your ass to the fucking moon," said Cia's mother.

"Mooooooooooooom," whined Cia. "Satan, go away! I don't need you to get involved in MY life, geez, I'm like twenty-three years old. I can take care of myself and handle this fucker myself, okay?"

The hologram frowned. "Not with the way you've been lately. Are you sure you haven't gotten sick, caught a sexual disease or even worse, ROBIN LYING ABOUT FUCKING S-SUPPORT AND GETTING YOU PREGNANT!"

"Okay, okay!" said Dark Pit. He was getting so done with being interrupted by outsiders, preps, haters and now furthermore, OVERBEARING FUCKING MOTHERS WHO SEEMED TO GO INTO EVERYONE'S GODDAMN BUSINESS LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW!

"I have a question for you old bitch. What the fuck is up with you and being so fucking obsessed with fucking s-support?! That's just some fucking bullshit that Fire Emblem puts in so you have to get to know some stupid preppy asshole. Get with the times you ancient bitch and learn that there's such things as one night stands you know."

The holograms jaw dropped before blowing up in anger. "YOU MOTHERFUCKING PIECE OF COCK SUCKING SHIT! YOU DARE FUCKING DISRESPECT ME LIKE THAT YOU FUCKING EMO LINKIN PARK LISTENING SHIT?! I WILL FUCKING. GET. YOUR. ASS!"

With that, the hologram disappeared as wolf woke up.

"YOU LISTEN TO FUCKING LINKIN PARK DARK PIT?! WHAT THE FUCK THATS FAKE EMO MUSIC!" shouted Wolf, growling.

"Shut the fuck up," said Dark Pit.

"Can we-a please just go look for-a Mr. Game and Watch already," suggested Luigi.

"Fine. Hey Cia, you coming or you still kinda feeling eh?" asked Lucina.

"Eh," she replied. "I'll just stay here and watch the fort. I hogged up last week's episode anyways. Everyone else go."

With that, the Hot Topic Krew minus Cia left to go find the edgiest man alive.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yoshi sat in the round table as it was time for the meeting of the big bads. The big bads was the organization of the most evilest, baddest, most villanest people of all time. The group consisted of Yoshi of course as the leader, King Dedede, capitalist Porky Minch, Roy the dosh king, the sexah Samus, Little Mac, Ganondorf, Ghiraham, Zoont, Wario, and Dr. Wily.

They used to have a member named Validar but one day a long time ago they were playing strip poker and Validar was losing. So, he decided to give up his work and his fat son red Robin giant gourmet burgers and fries at the time thinking he would win but he lost. Ganondorf won and that's how the kind of thieves became Robin's father.

"So, what are we here for today?" asked Dr. Wily all sinister.

Wario seemed to be smoking a cigar. He was greedy as he had treasures all over his room and of course, pictures of Nintendo Playboy magazines. He was also perverted because his mustache looked menacing.

Ganondorf seemed to be in his own thoughts while his cronies Ghiraham and Zoont were in their own world.

Ghiraham was drinking an martini while being sparkily because he is a fabulous slice of Hormel ham.

Zoont, who wore a mask that looked like a chameleon was thinking of what to order next off of eBay.

Roy was of course playing with his cash as he got the goods. He always flashed his dosh wherever he went as he always had to show he was rich and loaded with the dosh. Back at his crib it was full of the hottest ladies, rap artists and giant pools as people go in, opening champangin bottles just like the rap music videos.

Little Mac seemed to be more quiet than usual, almost as if he was contemplating something on his mind.

"Anyways, I want to introduce you to my latest, most powerful weapon," said Yoshi. He'd clap as the big bads looked in his direction.

Soon, a tall Austrian man came out, revealing himself as he wore sunglasses, a black shirt, leather jacket and pants. He looked at everyone, holding a giant gun.

"Say hello to Arnold Swartzenegger otherwise known as… THE TERMINATOR!"

"I want to see him in action," said Porky.

"Bring in the test subject!"

They would bring in their test subject which appeared to be a heavily gagged up Rosalina as they gave her lots of balls which that one guy from Persona 4 loved I think his name was Kojiro or some shit like that who cares. Since she was a southerner, she opened her mouth and took the ball, causing her to become immobile as she couldn't move. All the thing that was on her mind was dem balls.

"Hasta la vista baby," said Arnold Swartzenegger.

He shot the gun at her as everyone watched her try to move, then exploded as a tidal wave of blood came out, guts flying everywhere as it was raining men, hallelujah!

"Why did you shoot her out of all people," asked Samus. "I mean, you could have gotten fucking Ridley, the Gorillaz band or even better, an Hot Topic Krew member. I'm sure either the hedgehog or the ever growing obese witch would have been easy to snag."

"We didn't have time for that. After all, I need to train the Cute Toot House and plus, I gave them some upgrades to strengthen their abilities, "replied the evil Terminator Yoshi.

"Oh," said Samus.

Meanwhile, Ganondorf was quiet. He couldn't believe it. All those months where he thought Robin had killed Cia once and for all was an lie. He lied to him, his own father almost as if he was protecting her or perhaps, had a thing for the dark sorceress. he made a note to banish Robin to the Shadow Realm and to perhaps, schedule a special event just for the CTH girls. If his useless emo son couldn't do the job, furthermore, betray the Cute Toot House and the big bad perhaps these fine ladies will do the trick. After all, they had a secret weapon, a new fighter they obtained for the Cute Toot House, one who is rumored to be more powerful than the other members. After all, he knew one of the girls would rather be hesitant to kill her own sister. After that, he could lure both Kynthia and Grima out as while they're raging, the big bads can take the balance of the malls, make them unbalanced within their favor.

"Before we end the meeting, I have another member I'll like for you guys to meet. Say hello to the newest member of the Cute Toot House, Toadette."

A cute, mushroom girl showed up as she blinked, striking a pose.

"Toadette here and reporting for duty master," she chirped. Even though she looked innocent and adorable just like a toad, she was not one to fuck with. She can fuck anyone up both physically and mentally as she knew how to use her noggin. After all, knowledge is power.

The big bad clapped as Yoshi grinned evil. Soon, the world will be his to take. Those fools were working for him all along without realizing much as he hated Lucas and Pittoo, he had them to thank because if he never been on the brink of life and death, his true powers, his true intentions would have never awakened and he would have been forever been forced to be the green lovable dinosaur that children came to know and love.

* * *

At the mall, Mr. Game and Watch was looking around. It's been a very long time since he's been here and even more so, noticed there were more jocks, more tourists, more teenagers and worst of all, MORE PREPS! It angered his little soul to see this, to see the mall he came to know and love a long time ago change on him.

He passed Hot Topic, beeping in anger as it was changed into pop culture galore as it played Justin Beber's "Baby Baby Baby Ooooh" and made him cringe in horror.

Mr. Game and Watch decided to go to his next back up store which was Spencers, the place that sold both hardcore shit and porno like stuff. When he got there, his eyes, if anyone could even see them, widened as he froze. Spencers was transformed into and replaced by THE DISNEY STORE!11!

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!" cried Mr. Game and Watch as he said THE FUCK DID THEY DO TO THE MALL?!

He kept beeping swears as people muttered, walking away. He would begin spilling oil all over the floors in rage as people began to slip and slide, falling off as they screamed in horror before dying. Some people fell off the second floor, others to join Daisy's rotting corpse, and others blasting off into the sun, being burnt to a crisp to help the sun pee and create Sunny D, full of that vitamin c.

Shadow paused, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Do you guys hear that?" he said. Dark Pit and the others looked around, hearing the beeping. They were close and on the right track.

"I'd be careful if I were you," said Mewtwo. He could sense the oil and how deadly it was. After all, super edge was the most powerful thing ever.

The Krew nodded as they inched slowly to include Wolf as he was acting like himself for once and not a wolf. They approached Mr. Game and Watch as Lucina cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear your edge," she said, trying to sound hip but... it just didn't come out right. Poor Lucina, the Krew still loves you anyways but like your father, you guys are just both awkward people.

Mr. Game and Watch stopped his fury as he turned around, looking at the mall Goths. He paused for a moment, as if thinking to himself.

"Beep beep?" he asked, meaning what purpose do you have pursuing me.

"We could really use someone like you on the Hot Topic Krew," said Lucas.

"Beep beep bop beep," he replied, meaning Hot Topic Krew? You mean as in that store Hot Topic?

Dark Pit nodded. "Yes. We are not your enemy. In fact, we are your allies. We too have been fucked over by the fucking preps and that fucker Yoshi. It is he who has been buying out the mall stores and changing them into shit. He's the one who changed Hot Topic and now he's changed Spencers too."

Mr. Game and Watch paused for a moment as if to let those words sink in. the edgy McEmolord had a good point, after all, they were on his side however, how much could he trust them? What if they were to turn or even worse, what if somehow they de-Goth and become... preps or turned into preps by a machine or magic?!

"It's rather take the offer or die," said Shadow. "Trust us, we've seen some fucked up shit."

The black man stood quiet for a moment before speaking again.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP, BEEP!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, which said MR. GAME AND WATCH, THE EDGIEST MAN ALIVE!

"So, does that mean you'd accepted our Krew?" asked Lucina.

"Beep beep!" he replied saying yes Chrom's daughter.

Everyone cheered, however was interrupted as Arnold Swartzenegger showed up.

"Nice night for a walk," said the Terminator.

"Um, it's fucking day time you fucking dumbass," said Mewtwo. He needed something else to vent his frustration and anger since Cia wasn't here. He recalled her evil mother and surprisingly, he was afraid of her. He just refused to admit it even if her own daughter kept just getting bigger by each moment. However, it wasn't in that form of bigger this time... well maybe just a fourth, no half of it as he sensed extra visitors during the time of his return perhaps... no, it couldn't be or he just wanted to get back at that fucking bitch Kynthia and not tell her what he just learned about her daughter.

"Nothing clean. Right?" replied Arnold Swartzenegger.

"Is it-a um me or is he-a saying quotes from the-a first movie," said Luigi, noticing something.

"Yep. first Terminator movie, its shit," said the rest of the Krew.

Arnold Swartzenegger took out his gun, aiming it at the Hot Topic Krew.

"Hasta luego," said Terminator as he shot it.

"Chaos control!" Shadow slowed down the bullets as the krew was able to dodge it.

"Elfire!" Morgan casted elfire on the Terminator, causing his skin to melt but soon looked all creepy like the movie, in the first one.

"You pieces of shits," said Arnold Swartzenegger. "Fuck you, now die!" he started shooting like crazy, Mewtwo casting a psychic barrier to protect the Krew.

"God what the fuck is that thing," said Lucina.

"You haven't seen Terminator?!" said Lucas.

"No, Father didn't believe in watching anything that wasn't The Land Before Time or The Brave Little Toaster or hell, my worst nightmare, A Troll In Central Park," replied the princess.

"Oh god, you father has some shit-a taste," said Luigi, joining in.

"Well, Lucina in summary, the Terminator is not a cyborg or an robot or an android, but an cybernetic orgasm," explained wolf.

Morgan got an idea, taking over the tactician role because Cia wasn't there to do so. After all, she was resting while everyone else was out fighting for their lives right now.

"Mr. Game and Watch," instructed the future girl. "Use your oil pump to get oil on him. When he has it, Wolf since you're the fastest, lure him to the Disney store and embrace the wolf within. I'll then use elfire when he's in the oil as it will kill him!"

"Beep beep!" he said as he said understood.

Mr. Game and Watch went out, causing Arnold Swartzenegger to give him a menacing look as he oiled him with his oil pump. Then Wolf began howling and running on all fours, embracing his true self as he lured the Terminator away.

When he was in the oil, Morgan casted elfire once more, causing him to scream as he began to melt. While at it, the Disney store caught on fire, causing the Goths to high five as the people inside it screamed, being burnt to crisp as they died.

"Oh I am dead," said Arnold Swartzenegger as he died. Rest in pieces bitch, you will not be missed.

Soon, the Hot Topic Krew prevailed as they left the scene as people were forced to evacuate the malls.

"Wow, who knew Mr. Game and Watch would be that powerful," said Lucina.

"Well, he can also predict if someone's going to die if he pulls number nine," joined in Shadow.

"And he can also-a cook too," piped Luigi.

Thank god. No more fast food. They wondered how Cia was doing while all of this shit was going on.

* * *

Meanwhile, Robin entered inside the hang out with food for his waifu, as Cia went back on the couch. She looked to him, giving him the look of a lustful puppy as she grabbed his hand, removing part of her black hoodie over her belly as she placed his hand on it.

His eyes widened a bit, blinking. He was confused.

"What are you trying to show me?!" he asked. They've been seeing each other regularly more often now ever since she learned that Link was a wolfaboo, furry and an Animorphs. However, that still didn't mean he was a backup plan or she wasn't a fan of him anymore. After all, the Lancia spirit of loving Link will never die, just like how Lucina says hope will never die in Fire Emblem thirteen Awonkonong.

Cia sighed, not sure how to put it. A soft smile curled upon her lips as her eyes met with Robins.

"Well, say hello to... our child," she said. she feared that Robin was going to run off and go decide to not s-support fuck another person after this however, Robin smiled a bit, rubbing her belly some more.

"I see... did you decide on a name yet or even more, do the fell dragon and the guardian of time know?" he asked, being cautious as well.

"Yes and no. my parents are oblivious to it, after all, they just think I'm getting fatter which they never seemed to mind it. For names, I really love the name Morgan and even better, it works for both male and females," she answered.

"I see... well, what if its twins though? After all, you are a twin and twins have an higher chance of giving birth to twins than anything else," explained the emo tactician.

"Well, in that case, if it was a boy and girl duo or twin boys, I'll name them Morgan and Marc. If twin girls, Morgan and Linfan," Cia said, thinking about this ahead of time.

"Good. Let's just not hope its triplets. That'll be something," he said, chuckling a bit.

Both of their lips met one another as they kissed before Robin took out the fast food bag.

"Feeling well enough to eat dinner?" he asked, giving off a playful grin because he was in love with the booby witch who bounced her way into action into an Super Smash Brothers Fanfic.

She nodded a bit. "Feed me, and while at it, continue to rub my stomach. It feels really nice," Cia added.

Robin did so as this also became a regular thing as he fed her, hearing her coo as she ate for not only her, but for the life, or lives, inside of her as well.

Little did they know, the rest of the Krew returned as Dark Pit's jaw dropped while Mewtwo just smirked, finding it amusing.

"What the fuck," said Dark Pit.

"How the fuck did Robin the emo get in let alone find our secret hangout spot?!" said Lucas, all mad.

Mr. Game and Watch just watched the scene unfold as he beeped. It felt like home again back at the Smash Mansion as it brought back the good kind of nostalgia.

"Well, maybe if your secret base didn't have Hot Topic Krew badly written in graffiti out in the front, I wouldn't have been able to find it," said the tactician.

Morgan on the other hand, smiled.

"Nice to see you're here father," she said. "Today was something. Thanks to the newest member of the Krew, we were able to make it out alive against the Terminator."

Everyone laughed as they were filled in on the events, Mr. Game and Watch interacting and retelling the events as he was also a stand-up comedian, one better than Daniel Tosh because Daniel Tosh is a piece of shit who is untalented and unfunny and needs to get killed by the Krew.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yoshi was angered to hear that they killed Arnold Swartzenegger as they now had to revive him and get his upgrades from Terminator 2. While at it, special guests were also angry at him as the big bad was in the meeting room once again.

"AHA, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" said Micky Moose," YOU SAID THE DISNEY STORE WILL LAST!"

"Yeeeeah," said Donal Dook, chiming in.

"Hyuuuck, this fucker is a fucking liar," said Gaughfy.

"You better get back at those Goth fuckers Yoshi, aha," said the evil mouse.

"I will!" said Yoshi.

Ganondorf then seized the opportunity to make his move. "I got a better plan. Let me handle the next run."

"And what is that?" said King Dedede, being curious.

"Well, tomorrow we're going to lure in the female members of the Hot Topic Krew to include that pest from the future. We will have our girls ambush them, lying that there's a new, hip Goth store that only sells female items," explained the Gerudo. He'd begin pacing around a bit as Ghiraham and Zoont got ready to reenact the scene.

"When they get ambushed, we will have the chance to strike for revenge. Instead of jumping to take that future brat, we take out their tactician. If she is killed, this will leave the mall guardian in an extremely vulnerable state as she will be mourning for the loss of her child. While the fell dragon is focused on comforting his wife, we will be able to access the valley and take the balance of the malls, therefore having full control over every mall in the world. While at it, the tactician's death will cause a certain, traitorous, emo son of mine to kill himself as we could then take the girl from the future. The Hot Topic Krew is already dysfunctional as it is but without a tactician, they will easily fall," he said.

"Well, like money, I see the loophole," said Roy. "What if there's an opening and those Krew bitches escape?"

Ganondorf chuckled. "This is where you got it all wrong Dosh King. She is too prideful for her own good, full of all the seven deadly sins consisting of greed, envy, pride, wrath, sloth, lust, and most of all, gluttony. She will most likely to tell them to take off while she holds them down, being a fool as the Cute Toot House girls will make their final move, disinigrating her once and for all."

Everyone clapped. Soon the meeting was dismissed as Little Mac looked at the invitation he got. He was sick of Yoshi and Roy, more so Roy flashing his money everywhere and whatnot. The invitation was to join the Meme!Meme!Meme! Brigade as he saw it not only as an new opportunity, but his chance for freedom.

Knowing the Memers, they will clash with the HTK but unlike the CTH and the big bads, they will only probably get beaten up and not killed. He wanted to seize the opportunity plus perhaps get Doc Louis to join them as their trainer.

* * *

Back at the hang out, Mr. Game and Watch twitched a bit, then held up a number as he predicted the future.

Everyone looked before gasping.

"Oh Satans..." said Lucina, her eyes showing fear.

"That's... not just any number..." said Shadow.

"It's... number nine!" said Lucas.

"One of us... is going to die," said Dark Pit. He tried not to show it, but he was in fact, fearful for once in his life. He didn't want to die, he wanted to live to see Hot Topic back to its original state.

Morgan, looked more fearful of it than anything else. To her, she feared that she must of did something wrong or she must find a way to prevent it before it happens.

"No... no... oh gods please no..."

Morgan tried to get herself together as it hurt because she couldn't even tell or predict same with Mr. Game and Watch, who was going to die. It was all by random, as if everyone had to be careful. She felt someone reach around her, stroking her hair as they tried to comfort her. Morgan looked up and saw Cia as she tried her best not to cry, but the tears came out anyways as she sobbed into her chest.

"Mewtwo," said Shadow. "Can you see who's going to die and how? You're a psychic Pokémon after all."

Mewtwo tried his best but sighed. Someone was blocking out his signal, an old nemesis of his who gotten revived and more powerful.

"I can't see anything. We'll just have to hope for the best and be careful at all costs," said the psychic Pokémon.

Everyone nodded.

For once in their lives, the Hot Topic Krew feared for tomorrow.

-Chaptar 8 ends as Ganondorf's theme song plays-

* * *

**That's it for Chaptar 8. Next time its the battle we've all been waiting for, Chaptar 9: Battle at the Mall, Girls vs Girls**

**Will the Hot Topic Krew be able to turn fate around or will they fail. Also, bonus future Chaptar Titles once more. Also thank you all so far for reading and reviewing my story as it means a lot to me. I want to see this from start til finish and trust me, it's not ending anytime soon!**

**Chaptar 10: Requiem for the Fallen(and Hot Topic)**  
**Chaptar 11: The Great Battle at the Capri-Sun Factory**  
**Chaptar 12: Second Leader**  
**Chaptar 13: Another Future Child?!**  
**Chaptar 14: He Ninja'ed His Way Into Battle!**

**That's it. Hope you guys have fun this weekend!**


	12. Chaptar 9: Epic Girls Brawl at the Mall

_**It is a simple morning. The Hot Topic Krew are watching their favorite TV while eating breakfast. During the commercials, an advertisement for a new store comes out! Being a homage to both the original Hot Topic and Torrid, the store called Eternal Darkness, sells Gothic items to include better weapon upgrades! Unfortunately, its for females so the Krew girls rush out just to fall into the trap of the girls from the Cute Toot House! They battle one another however, the CTH promises that only two of them will make it out alive?! Will the Krew be able to rescue them before they lose a member or will it be too late?! Find out and tune in by reading!**_

**I'm here with Chaptar 9! Forewarning, there is going to be a character death so I'm letting you guys know that ahead of time. Also this chapter gets pretty intense so if you cry easily at emotional scenes, then I heavily apologize. :(**

**Ps. The theme song is going to be posted in every chaptar as well unless its an mini special or, it doesn't go with the mood of said chaptar itself.**

* * *

Chaptar 9: The Epic Brawl at the Mall: Girls vs. Girls

-Hot Topic Krew theme song starts… now

"Animal I Have Become" is blasting as Lady Palutena pulls the plug

"Pittoo you're grounded! No music for you!"

Dark Pit frowns but then goes underground and sees the other Krew members with instruments as he grabs the guitar and bam, metal starts playing as he starts singing

(chorus)  
HOT TOPIC KREW  
HOT TOPIC KREW  
WE'RE THE FUCKING HOT TOPIC KREW

(Dark Pit)  
We're out to kill that fucker Yoshi  
And regain the mall back  
We fight for Hot Topic  
To restore it back

There's me, Dark Pit the leader  
And Lucas the general  
The two most greatest minds and they're dating

(Chorus)  
HOT TOPIC KREW  
HOT TOPIC KREW  
WE'RE THE FUCKING HOT TOPIC KREW

(Dark Pit)  
We're battling the normals everyday as we  
Fight against the preps, the haters  
And the goddamn Cute Toot House

There's OW, THE EDGE, OW, THE EDGE  
And Mewtwo, WHO TAKES LIVES AWAY  
And… whoever that fat chick is

(Cia jumps in, guitar in hand)  
HEY, FUCK YOU  
I'm the fucking tactician  
I actually do shit because  
All of you morons are out to kill

There's Lucina the female  
Luigi, the green machine  
Wolf, who does whatever the fuck he wants  
And Mr. Game and Watch, the edgiest man alive!

(Dark Pit)  
HEY THIS IS MY SONG  
STAY OUT OF IT YOU BITCH

(Cia)  
HELL NO!  
YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP

(Chorus)  
HOT TOPIC KREW  
HOT TOPIC KREW  
HOT TOPIC KREW  
HOT TOPIC KREW

WE'RE THE FUCKING HOT TOPIC KREW

AND WE'RE OUT TO KILL YOSHI ONCE AND FOR ALL  
FOR….. HOT TOPIC

HOT TOPIC KREW

Song abruptly ends as the epic lights and effects went off as it shows an angry Kynthia holding the plug, tapping viciously, Lady Palutena super pissed and folding her arms and everyone is just looking at them if they were just LARPing or something-

The next day, all of the Goths were at the hang out which was located secretly under Hot Topic, yet no one knew that. They were all bored, watching the television while eating some pancakes and sausage thanks to Mr. Game and Watch.

Pancakes and sausage became to be known as the food of the Goths as it went hand in hand with the delicious, delectable yet refreshing Capri-sun. Everyone had their own Capri-suns and whatnot and all had to choose a different flavor because Dark Pit didn't want the Capri-sun war to happen again.

The Capri-sun war was pretty much one day Lucas and Mewtwo had the same Capri-sun flavor, strawberry kiwi. Mewtwo drank his ass but then thought Lucas drank his, so he got angry and said all edgily "how dare you drink my Capri-sun." then a fight broke out as the place was almost destroyed. Never again thought the dark angle.

They happened to be watching their favorite show, Sakurai's Nintendo Fanfiction as Captain Falcon was running away from Samus after murdering the anime character Shulk.

"Even though he was anime he had feelings," cried TV Samus.

"No! Animes have no feelings!" shouted Falcon.

Everyone laughed, especially Cia who was enjoying her box of Samoas. this morning she stole all the cookies that the girls' scouts were selling because she really wanted some delicious, delectable, tasty Samoas. She wolfed (get it, wolfed as in like a wolf?) down the cookies as if they were going out of style. Dark Pit gave her a look as she had crumbs all over her face and already ate breakfast.

"What the fuck Cia, eat like a civilized being. You're one of those Hylian people things not fucking Wolf," badgered the emo angle.

"Newsflash, I'm a big girl. now do me a favor and shut the fuck up and let the fat girl eat okay?" she retorted back, hitting the empty box to get the last set of crumbs before opening the next.

Soon Mewtwo got up and did a fist pump in the air.

"FUCKING FINALLY! YOU FUCKING FINALLY ADMIT YOU'RE FUCKING OBESE! YES! YES! FUCKING THANK YOU SATIN JUDAS!" he cried out in true happiness.

Suddenly Kool &amp; the Gang popped out of nowhere in their stylish 70s clothes and their 70s afros as "Celebration" began playing.

CELEBRATE GOOD TIMES COME ON!  
DA NA NANA DUN NA NA NA  
CELBREATE GOOD TIMES COME ON!

Disco lights came on as everyone except for Cia was dressed in Gothic 70s disco attire as they danced and Mewtwo was in bliss. He was finally there, finally free as Cia admitted it. He appeared to be in his own world as he hummed celebration as Lucina and Shadow gave him a weird look.

"Newsflash, I'm half fell dragon so shut the fuck up and watch the damn show, alright?" retorted Cia, as it was the real thing she said and not from Mewtwo's asshole Pokémon imagination.

The dark angel sighed as he shut up. He did forget that she was the lovechild of the fell dragon Grima and the guardian of time, no, guardian of time and malls Kynthia.

Soon the commercials came on as one of them was for Barbie in which the Goths were like ewwww prep shit burn it, then next was for Oxy Clean(rip Billy Mays; may you rest in peace you beautiful agnle) as it was guaranteed to clean everything. Last but not least was the final commercial, one that perked up the Krew's interest as Dark Pit studied it.

The commercial began with a man with a flat, what used to be a butt chin on TV, speaking in a voice that obviously belonged to Dan Green. His name was Customer Service as he wore an orange shirt, orange sunglasses, had a bad, jungle green haircut and a navy blue suit.

"Hello and welcome to the latest new store, Eternal Darkness," said the man. He would move on in, his body never leaving the front of the TV as it entered a super dark, edgy store with lots of Goth stuff!

The Krew's eyes widened with interest as they eyed the store. It had everything from black clothes, collars, the greatest bands to ever roam the earth to even black nail polish! That's right, BLACK NAIL POLISH!11!

"This store ya see is a homage to the great original Hot Topic and Torrid. You can get all your Gothic goodies in here to include some free Samoas! But wait, this store isn't for guys. Sorry boys, its Goth ladies only! We have ugly Goth sweaters, Gothic tactician hoodies and the best for last, the elegant Gothic scepter upgrade which is an thousand times more Gothic and powerful than the scepter of Time itself!"

The boys groaned in disappointed while the girls squealed in delight.

"UGLY GOTH SWEATERS!" shouted Lucina.

"GOTHIC TACTICIAN HOODIE!" shouted Morgan.

"AN ELEGANT GOTHIC SCEPTER THAT'S BETTER THAN THIS HAND ME DOWN FROM MY MOM!" shouted Cia.

The girls sighed dreamily as they magically changed into their Goth attire as they were in love.

"Fuck you guys, we're off to the mall! Later fuckers!" all girls said at once before running off.

Dark Pit blinked, wondering what the hell that was all about while Lucas sighed.

Mewtwo didn't seem to care. To him, it meant more peace as he could finally meditate and imagine himself murdering innocents.

Luigi gulped as he caught onto something.

"Hey'a guys, I don't think it was'a good idea to let the'a girls go by themselves like that," exclaimed the Gothic plumber.

"Beep beep! said Mr. Game and Watch which he said I agree.

"Why not?" asked Lucas. "Perhaps they could bring us some cool accessories at least."

"Well," Shadow said, butting in. "Remember last night? I have a feeling something really bads gonna go down at the mall." he sighed, closing his eyes and doing that serious edgy, yet worried pose that they do just like in the Japanese animes.

"Have you ever seen the-a show Kirby Right Back At Ya?" exclaimed Luigi.

"Hell no, why would I watch a show done by 4kidz and even worse, about a wad of pink shit?!" bitched the edgy angel.

"Well, because that-a announcer guy from the-a commercial works for the big-a bad King Dedede!" Luigi snapped, his voice going all satin like and demonic before going back to his normal state. he managed to scare everyone, heck even causing Mewtwo to slightly flinch.

"Oh shit..." muttered Lucas. "We have to get to the mall pronto! They're gonna kill one of the girls!"

* * *

At the mall, the girls were looking fierce as they made their way towards the new edgy, Goth store Eternal Darkness. The Store inside looked like the original Hot Topic back before it was changed for the preps and sold meme culture. The cashier happened to be a Gothic looking girl who wore a plaid miniskirt, Gothic thigh boots, a corset, choker, and gloves. she had pink hair as she chewed on dark, purple bubblegum.

All of the mall shoppers were too scared to go inside, even mothers pulling their children away from going inside.

"No little Timmy," said his mother. "You'll melt and die if you go inside that store."

The Krew girls entered the store, seeing the free Samoas as they looked at the merchandise. Lucina grabbed one of the ugly Gothic sweaters... just to have it transform into an... regular ugly, UNGOTHIC SWEATER!

"What the?" Lucina said, turning around as she noticed that the doors shut behind them.

"What the fuck," shouted Cia.

Morgan rushed to the doors, trying to open them but to no avail, it refused to even open.

"Shit, we're locked in!"

The Krew girls huddled close to one another as they heard a bunch of giggling. It sounded hip, fresh... and worst of all, PREPPY! The cashier smirked, leaving her station as she grabbed her skin and suddenly transformed into none other than the evil Zelda!

"Well, well I can't believe these idiots actually fell for our trap," Zelda boasted with pride.

"God, they'd fall for anything having to do with the color black," chimed Jigglypuff.

"Well, we did offer free Samoas. Besides, who could even resist these little bad boys anyways," Lady Palutena exclaimed as she gracefully floated down. she held a Samoa in her hand, giggling madly before causing it to dissolve.

"No one!" chirped Lana, doing the peace sign while being kira kira kawaii desu.

"And best of all," said a voice the Krew girls didn't recognize," We all know an certain obese witch loves these."

Looking in the voice's direction, Cia, Morgan and Lucina saw Toadette holding an box of Samoas before crushing it with her hands!

"What the fuck! That's a fucking waste of Samoas you little shit!" barked Cia. Her blood began to boil as an dark purple aura began to surround her. She summoned her scepter out of nowhere and the Parallel Falchion for Lucina as it floated to the princess of Ylisse.

"Wow, who knew fatass over here would get so angry over food? Wait... I forgot, this is Cia we're talking about," mocked Zelda, summoning her light arrows.

"How about we do battle girls," Palutena ordered. "Of course, one of you isn't going to be walking out alive! Oh, how marvelous is that!"

"Should I use my book, Deku spear full of Saria's tears or the summoning gate," Lana debated, going through her weapons before deciding on the good book.

"Well then, let's dance!" said Jigglypuff.

The girls then split off, startling the female members of the Hot Topic Krew as they wondered where they even went off. Soon, Jigglypuff jumped down, punching the ground as it cracked, causing the girls to fly in an triangular direction as it split them up.

Lucina gripped onto her sword as Palutena slashed at her as the Ylissean princess quickly countered it, only to have Jigglypuff punch her in the face! The indigo haired girl flew a bit, hitting some of the false merchandise as it dissolved!

Morgan gripped onto her tome, looking around before a blue ball of thunder struck her.

"Aaaaaaah!" screamed Morgan. her hood managed to stay on her face just before Zelda casted Din's fire, hitting her on the back. Luckily, the tactician's hoodie was everything proof as it survived through the hell that was the future.

Cia held onto her staff, slightly taking deep breaths as if she began to feel the baby or babies slightly moving inside her. The dark sorceress surrounded herself in dark energy before stomping on the ground to send a few waves, starting the other girls of the Cute Toot House.

Toadette lunged at her, spinning around as she turned into an Sharknado as she rammed into Cia, launching her into some false merchandise as her frame hit multiple rows, just before hitting a wall, causing it to slightly break before falling back down on the ground.

Lucina rushed over towards Morgan, joining together.

Grinning, Zelda grabbed an light arrow, aiming it at her direction before being struck by Elthunder, just to have Palutena appear and used her reflect barrier to protect the Hyrulean princess.

Lucina soon joined up with Morgan, as Lana struck them with one of her magic walls as two of them smashed into one another, striking them both.

"Aww, and here I thought I was going to be getting an challenge," taunted Toadette, who launched Cia into the other two with just an swift kick.

"Looks like they're all talk. Either that or can't do it without those lame o-emo boys," said Jigglypuff.

"Like I've said earlier, they're all talk and can't back up their trash talk," exclaimed Zelda. "after all, they got lucky against the Terminator because the place was already oiled to begin with, plus Mr. Game and Watch. Same with the battle at the bubblegum and grape soda factory because of Luigi. Looks like these Hot Topic losers are nothing without their precious saviors."

"It's kind of disappointing so to speak," Lady Palutena said joining in. "especially since Lucina would have made an fine addition to the Cute Toot House but instead, she had to join the disgusting Hot Topic Krew. how depressing."

"Well, we can always sparkle up their lifestyle a bit," beamed Lana, holding onto her tome which had flying evil pages full of animu.

"Shut the fuck up," said Cia. she glared in their direction, her face being bruised as she appeared to be covering her stomach, as if protecting something. "For someone who supposedly thinks we're all talk, you sure are playing dirty," she taunted.

Zelda inched up towards her, the princess' heels going clickity clack with every step she took because sting will be watching her as he is a part of the police. Kneeling down a bit, she grabbed Cia's cheeks as she forced her to look up.

"No fatty, this is playing dirty."

With those words, Zelda did the Hyrulean version of an falcon kick, causing her slightly go back.

* * *

As the brawl went on, Kynthia was sitting at her job in the valley of seers as Grima appeared to be reading the newspaper in his human form. She was maintaining the balance of the malls as her motherly instincts began picking up an disturbance in the air.

The lavender haired beauty started to grow tense, sensing Cia's pulse dropping drastically. Getting up, she summoned her scepter, startling Grima as he glanced over.

"Is something wrong Cia?" he said, referring to his wife by her nickname, which they named the older twin after.

"I'm sensing a disturbance... its destroying my focus," she replied. The woman elegantly walked over to something, growing more tense by each passing moment. Soon, she opened a small box, containing a gold ring with a red circular ruby on top of it.

Grima looked over, noticing something as she began casting her magic onto it.

"Cia, what are you doing?!" he said out of concern. The fell dragon started getting concern himself, especially since what if one of his daughters were to get killed?! He looked over, recognizing the ring from anywhere as the last time she summoned that thing was to play with Cia which in return, led to her starting an entire war.

Soon, a black hand rose from the ground, wearing the ring as it was none other than the genital trash bag himself Wizzro, the twisted Wizzro. His red eyeball transformed into a mouth as he laughed, even though he loved playing traitor with Kynthia's daughter because he also happened to be a fucking dick.

Kynthia looked towards Grima, and then channeled another one of her genitals from the caves of hot lava, Volga as he was now back and ready to do work once more.

As the dragonkin was back, he being a dragon knight bowed down to the fell dragon. All dragons, regardless of alliance if good, neutral or totally evil respected Grima and viewed him as the king of all dragons. The good dragons just couldn't mention it or else the queen will go OFF WITH THEIR HEADS like she did in that one book that became a movie.

"Ah, my former subordinates," Kynthia exclaimed, grinning while holding her scepter of souls in her hand. "It's quite nice to see you two again, even if one of you is a total nuisance!"

Wizzro chuckled a bit before frowning. Out of all people who had to summon him, it had to be the evil bitch Kynthia. Truth be told he hated her but at the same time, she allowed him to be a piece of shit unlike his other masters.

"Mistress," said the trash bag," is there anything we could do for you?"

"I want both of you to go out and head towards the city of Smashville! You guys are find and protect Cia at all costs!" ordered the guardian of time and malls.

"... Here we go again," muttered Volga. He wondered if there was ever going to be an end to this shit as he was so done being the Lancia family toy yet was loyal because Grima was her husband who loved and S-supported her.

The two genitals left, as Kynthia realized that things were getting more serious than she thought they would. Getting more tense, she placed her hand over her heart for a bit, wincing.

"Grima my love," she asked.

"What is it my darling angel pie?" answered Grima.

"Take me to Smashville. I'm sensing something really bads going to happen soon..."

Nodding, Grima turned into his real form as Kynthia rode on him as they left the Valley of Seers.

* * *

Meanwhile Robin sat inside a cafe shop, browsing the internet as he seemed to be in deep thought. First of all, he was only there to steal the free wifi, second, he used his mathematical tactician genius to try to hack into the website of the big bad. He was a genius like that, learning the skills of hacking back at Edukation Konnectiun, where one can get konnected for free.

While he tried multiple passwords using the Thor browser, he heard the sound of a chair pull up next to him. Looking up, he saw it was none other than his best friend Chrom. He didn't know that Chrom was murdered by his wife Ruben so it was like nothing ever happened. All the thing he knew was that he loved fish sticks, hedgehogs, and most of all, the store Forever 21.

Robin once recalled asking him about the other store like it, H&amp;M but Chrom literally flipped a table, not answering his question at all. The emo tactician sighed, minimizing his browser while looking at the Ylisse king.

"Hey Robin, what are you doing on the computer?" asked Chrom. As a meme'ber, he didn't have to worry about Robin because he wasn't affiliated with any of the cliques.

"Just browsing... umm, MySpace?" answered Robin, knowing Chrom is stupid enough to buy it. After all, Chrom was one who would sometimes refer to himself in third person. he recalled the one time when the king himself told him that he hromed so hard that Chrom came out and he chromed his wife's face.

"Cool. say, you seem kinda tense. how can Chrom help you?" Chrom asked, placing his hand on Robins shoulder.

"Well, how do I say this..." Robin looked around for any suspicious objects just in case he were to get attacked by robot ninjas.

"I fucked someone without S-support," Robin whispered into Chrom's ear. Chrom nodded before his eyes widened, making the face Donkey Kong makes when he expands dong.

"Ooooh, why didn't you just say so? Chrom has a story for that," said Chrom. "Believe it or not, I once did someone without no S-support either."

"Really?" Robin didn't think Chrom was the type to go at it with no S-support but boy he was wrong.

"Yep. It was way before I met that traitor and slayed the fell dragon Grima. Anyways, it was at the y2k party. Met some really hot chick, she was pretty hot and had the chromest ass and the chromiest boobs you'll ever see. Anyways, me being Chrom, I got to know her and we you know, did Chrom things without no S-support. After that, I ran off and didn't realize that I kinda got her pregnant. In conclusion, Lucina and Markus have an older half-sister whom I don't know her name so I just dubbed her Chromantha," the Ylissean lorde explained.

Robin nodded, trying not to make a face as he felt better about his situation yet realized that no S-support leads to pregnancies. In his case though, he got lucky and did no S-support sex with the girl he wanted. It also differed because Robin wanted to s-support Cia actually unlike Chrom and his one night stand.

"Oh yeah, another thing I forgot to tell you about Chromantha. she's about two or three years older than you and has two additional half-sisters besides Lucina and her brother. Chromantha likes Forever 21, memes, fish sticks, being active, and looks like her mother," said Chrom. "so, who did you do no s-support with?"

"Oh, only with the daughter of Grima himself," Robin replied casually.

Chrom's face expression dropped almost as if he had eyes without a face. then it darkened.

"GRIMA'S ALIVE?! AND HAS OFFSPRING!? GODS, HOW? I MUST KILL HIM AGAIN! CHROM MAD, CHROM ANGRY, CHROM RAAAAAAAAAAAAAGE!"

Chrom ripped off his t-shirt, becoming the Inchromicable Chromnk. Robin sighed, going back to the original business at hand as Chrom left the cafe. Then, he remembered him mentioning something about a traitor. Recalling months ago, he remembered seeing Ruben at McDonalds covered in blood. Soon it hit him, Chrom was murdered and supposed to be dead but who in the world revived him?! This was one case that only the Unsolved Mysteries guy could solve.

The emo tactician then saw the male members of the Hot Topic Krew swiftly run by as it startled him.

"What the?!"

For some reason, he started feeling anxious as he teleported his laptop and dashed out of the cafe, following the Krew's direction. He didn't know why he was feeling anxious but it was as if his subconscious was trying to warn him about something. He tried his best to go Sanic fast as he made his way towards the mall.

* * *

Back at the mall inside the store that WAS A LIE, the Hot Topic Krew girls all huddled towards one another as both sides were panting, yet the overpowered Cute Toot House ladies had only a few scratches. For some reason, the pregnancy was messing with Cia's magic, either making it go off to early or fade off before she could even summon a simple Dark Link!

The dark sorceress closed her eyes, going into deep thought as if trying to think of a plan. She noticed a part of the wall was almost destroyed to the point where one can escape, as well as another, yet riskier escape route in an hole leading to the underground area of the mole people. Taking a deep breath, she clutched onto her scepter as her forehead started to do that Sailor Moon thing where it glows brightly when she's in a dangerous situation.

"What the hell is going on?!" said Toadette.

"Ah, this light... it's so bright and EDGY GAAAAAAH!" screamed Zelda.

All of the Cute Toot House girls closed their eyes as an epic song started to emerge from the background.

-Eclipse of the Moon begins to play as it is the theme song of the CIA-

Lucina and Morgan both looked over towards Cia as they gasped.

"Is that... what I think it is?!" exclaimed Morgan, the future girl and also Taco Bell.

"It's the support system status from Fire Emblem," Lucina said, explaining. "But never in my life I've seen it like this before!"

On the sorceress' forehead, it showed the support levels with Robin, magically escalating towards C, then B, then to A and finally hitting the legendary, parent wanting... S-SUPPORT! However, it was blinking as if Robin was needed to finally initiate the final, real, S-support to obtain it.

Soon, the light stopped as Cia was able to think more straight. Grinning, the dark purple aura around her earlier began glowing around both Lucina and Morgan as they wondered what she was doing, however felt that they were getting stronger.

"I'm powering you guys up," stated Cia, "We'll keep fighting until that wall breaks... afterwards, Lucina, I want you to take Morgan out of here... I'll hold these guys back."

"But Cia!" retorted Lucina," What if you don't come back?!"

"I'll come back... I promise." she replied, smiling because she's just that damn beautiful. "First, let's fuck up a couple of bitches!"

Nodding, Lucina got ready to fight with Morgan as things started getting more tense. They were able to dodge the moves more fast, even do some blows on the counters as Cia opened up four summoning gates to create a large orb before it exploded, causing the mall to shake along with damaging the Cute Toot House girls.

As the Hot Topic Krew men got closer to the mall, the same aura Cia gave the girls started showing up on them as well.

"What the?! Oh shit!" exclaimed Lucas!

"Fucking goddammit!" said Dark Pit. He began to push himself to go faster, knowing the situation was getting extremely ugly if Cia was powering them up with her own energy!

Luck was against them as people were told to evacuate out of the mall as the Polis were there. Snape and his partner Octagon were getting ready to check out what the hell was exactly going on with the others in the Smashville Polis force. Mr. Resetti was also a part of the Polis force as he was there as well.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" said Shadow, being edgy and full of Ow the Edge today.

Robin finally caught up to them, panting to catch his breath because he ran, he ran so far away and when you run a lot you lose your breath.

Back at the battle, the hole in the wall was finally able to emerge as it sang freedom. Cia gave Lucina a slight nod, signaling the escape while she was going to keep these other girls busy.

Morgan however didn't budge.

"We can't leave without you Cia! Please," said Morgan.

"Morgan, don't worry about me. I can handle this," said the witch, trying to comfort her.

"But... what if you die?! The Krew needs you!" she retorted back. then, she muttered the last part as it was inaudible except to her.

"...And I need you..."

Cia smiled softly while creating dark links to get those bitches to back off.

"Morgan, I promise I'll be back. after all, I'll rather have them at it at me than you. After all, I want you to have the future you deserve. If you parents saw what you were doing right now, I know they'll be proud of you, both of them. They're probably watching over you right now, being grateful that you're preventing the apocalypse from happening," she explained.

"But...but... if you do return, can you promise to take me to the amusement park... just you, me and my father?" requested the young girl.

"Of course," she said, now, sending them off in an tornado. "Morgan, before you go, I have one thing to tell you. If I ever were to have an daughter, I hope she grows up just to be as bright and beautiful as you are. Even better, I'd love to have you as my daughter."

Lucina was able to grab Morgan as she froze, those words replying over and over in her head, thinking about all the things she said. Suddenly, she remembered something as what she saw happening almost mimicked it.

_An young Morgan hid behind a broken wall, shaking while her parents were fighting off multiple Terminator robots. Her mother looked at Robin as they both fended off multiples terminators._

_"Robin," said her mother, "I want you to take the children as far away from here as possible. I'll fend these guys off... I know I might now come back but I'll tell you this. I love you with all my heart, you and the kids both."_

_She kissed him for the final time before Robin rushed over, picking up the kids as Morgan looked, watching her mother fend them off but however, it became too much as she took her last breath._

_"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMY!" cried the young girl._

Back in the present, Morgan screamed as the young girl wailed her eyes out. She watched it happen as Cia took her final breath, going down gracefully.

* * *

As they almost arrived at Smashville, Kynthia's heart sank as she felt another intuition. Her eyes widened as she felt sick to her stomach and began to violently shake as she trembled.

_"Mom… I'm not going to die, I promise. after all, I'm an Lancia and an Lancia doesn't go down easily."_

_"You promise?"_

_"I promise."_

That promise... was now broken. Kynthia tried to fight back tears, but failed as she screamed in pain. her daughter, one of her precious babies, was gone forever. Grima knew her pain, making a vow to find whoever did this and to put an end to them, permanently.

* * *

The Polis soon came out as everyone was allowed to go back inside the mall again. People resumed their lives as if nothing ever happened.

Lucina reunited with the other Krew members as Robin inched slowly towards them as the crowd cleared up.

"Lucina!" said Luigi. "Are you'a alright?!"

"What happened?!" said Lucas.

"Where's fatass?!" exclaimed Mewtwo. For once, he was actually concerned about Cia.

"About Cia... she... sacrificed herself for us," said Lucina. She frowned a bit, holding a passed out Morgan.

"I see," said Shadow. They looked down paying their respects to a fallen member of the Krew.

Dark Pit was in shock, realizing that this battle wasn't too be taken lightly. If they wanted to save the world and restore Hot Topic back, they needed to get serious and actually work together.

Mewtwo was angry. He couldn't believe it as he felt that the only one who has the right to kill Cia is him and him alone!

Wolf howled an said howl, like a dog who lost its master.

Lucas noticed Morgan passed out in Lucina's arms.

"She must have been real upset," said the blond Goth," after all, out of all of us, she was close to Cia. I'd be real upset too if I lost my boyfriend..."

Dark Pit nodded in agreement, finally frowning a bit.

The princess' arms started getting heavy as she asked for someone else to hold her. Shadow extended his arms, Lucina feeling hers getting weaker and weaker as she handed it over. She almost dropped her but Shadow placed his hands under hers to prevent the girl from falling. But what fell was... Taco Bell's own hoodie! Everyone gasped, seeing Morgan's face for the first time.

The girl had white hair, almost like it was snow as they finally understood her pain as she had to live through seeing her death twice. It turns out, Morgan was the child of none other than Robin the emo and Cia, the former tactician.

"Shit...," said Dark Pit. "Where are we going to find an replacement?! Without no tactician, we're nothing!"

"I can take over."

Looking in the direction of the voice, they saw it was none other than Robin the emo himself.

"Tch, why would we want an emo? We're Goths, not fucking emos," Dark Pit said with an attitude.

Robin sighed. He grabbed his clothes as everyone gasped as he transformed, having a new look. he was no longer dressed like an emo as he upgraded from emo to Goth.

"You guys need a tactician right? Robin, the Grandmaster Tactician for the Hot Topic Krew. After all, we have the same enemy," he exclaimed.

Dark Pit nodded, liking Robin's upgrade as he now became edgy just like them. Looking at the Polis, Lucina walked up to them.

"Did you guys at least find anything?!" she asked.

Snape sighed, shaking his head. "Just an destroyed store, no bodies were found but I did find this. You can have it kid."

He handed over an familiar bracelet, one that belonged to none other than Cia herself. Lucina went back to the Krew members, handing the bracelet over to Robin as the tactician grabbed it.

"Those... fuckers will pay for not only taking her away but the unborn children that were inside her as well!"

Robin was serious as if this scene was to go on longer, "Don't Lose Your Way" will start playing. The one from the anime Kill La Kill that has Shadow's daughter in it but don't tell him that.

* * *

The Cute Toot House girls were happy over their victory as their plan was successful.

"Hey Lana, wanna join us for some karaoke later on?" asked Jigglypuff.

"Sure, sounds sugoi," she said, smiling.

"Sweet, I'll see you later then!" Jigglypuff went her own separate ways with the other girls. as They left, it was just the white sorceress herself as her kokoro broke even more.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." she said, crying. Lana was now officially alone, her sister dead. She didn't know how she was going to face her parents as she broke down. The light blue haired girl had no one to bug, no babysitter, no one to play with or no one to even take her out as that person was now gone.

"Sissy... I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you... I'm an awful sister... I'm sorry mama... I'm sorry papa... I... I... I fucked up so bad... my kokoro... it hurts..."

Lana wailed, wanting out of this game. She should have left when Robin had done so but back then, she didn't know it'll end up this way. She sometimes fought with her sister but she didn't want her to die! She felt sick to her stomach as a few sundaes sounded good right now. She didn't know how she'd face her mother though especially since she was on the side that killed Cia.

She went to an all you can eat dessert buffet and ate her heart out.

* * *

In a place far from Smashville, a portal opened as two figures were on a warp star. The warp star hit the ground, causing one of them to go a different direction as they split up. The crash was loud, it startled any life that was nearby.

Volga froze for a moment, halting in his own tracks.

"Did you hear that?" said the dragon knight.

"Of course. do you think it's her? The aura smells so familiar, ehehehehehe..." exclaimed the twister wizard.

Volga and Wizzro made their way towards the source. When they got closer, they saw a young boy with white hair who donned an tactician's robe as well. He seemed to be asleep or passed out as they looked at one another.

"It's just a little brat," said Wizzro, disappointed.

"However, the child is hers. I can smell it," said Volga.

"How?!"

"I can smell the blood of an human. The scent is extremely familiar, one donned by our current mistress and the banshee that orders us to babysit her," he explained. Soon, they stopped as the boy began to get up.

The young boy looked in their direction, having brown eyes with red pupils as he looked at them curiously. Soon, a smile came to his face as he appeared to be very optimistic as he beamed in delight.

"It's the... its mommy's genitals!"

The two exchanged looks with one another, finding it weird that the kid wasn't questioning his location. Instead he looked at them not realizing that they were out in the middle of nowhere.

"Wanna watch anime with me?" asked the boy.

When they heard those words, both Volga and Wizzro knew that this was going to be an very long journey.

\- Chaptar 9 ends as an piano version of Eclipse of the Moon begins to play-

* * *

**That's it folks. Our sweet princess is now gone but her children are here with us. The question is... has Cia truly died or perhaps, is she alive and well somewhere, tricking the CTH to think she's fallen? The answer is... I can't say. :P**

**She did manage to give birth to triplets though consisting of Morgan, Marc and ?. I won't be revealing who the last child is but I can give you an hint; its not anyone from the Fire Emblem series. That is all I leave you with.**

**Also I did wish people start making Eclipse of the Moon covers soon because that song is really beautiful. Tune in til next episode...**

**Chaptar 10: A Requiem For the Fallen (and Hot Topic)**

**PS. Remember to vote for your favorite original HTK member in the poll.**

**Also for those who haven't read it yet, I highly recommend reading The MemeMemeMeme Brigade. It's absolutely brilliant and amazing!**


	13. Chapter 10: A Requiem For the Fallen

**Hello and welcome to another exciting week of the Hot Topic Krew. In today's episode, we'll be going through some sad times. However, don't be too sad! Tomorrow I'll be uploading an Valentines Day special that doesn't follow the canon HTK arc. :D**

**And look for a special out on a special day, Monday!**

**Now we begin!**

* * *

Chaptar 10: Requiem for the Fallen(and Hot Topic)

-The chaptar begins with Evanescence's "My Immortal" playing in the background-

It was late at night as Robin was frantically tossing and turning in his sleep in his studio apartment. Ever since he betrayed the Cute Toot House because he was originally their tactician and lied to his father about killing Cia, he needed a new place to live.

His eyes shot wide awake, looking sad as he was lonely. He hoped that it was all an dream but instead, it was the cruel reality that we live in. The emo, I mean gothic tactician stared at the ceiling as she was the only thing that was on his mind and now, she was gone.

It didn't help that his soon to be Morgan and possibly others (it was hard to tell because she's is, you know, fat) were never going to be born. His daughter had to suffer losing her mother once more as it made him wonder if she confessed to Cia about that.

Sighing deeply, Robin tried his best to go back to sleep but couldn't. Instead, the sound of an child's laughter echoed throughout his bedroom and into his dreams just like that Billy Ocean song except in Billy Ocean's song it was getting out of someone's dream and into Billy Ocean's car.

_"Robin...! Robin where are you?!"_

He looked around, recognizing that voice from anywhere. it belonged none other than to Cia herself back when she was just an child. Before he knew it, he was having an flashback.

_Robin was sitting outside in the park, reading the famous story of all time, Harrie Potter and the Chandler of Seduction. This was after the whole fat camp escapade so they are skinny now. _

_"There you are! I was looking all over for you!" huffed the young Cia. Since this was the past when she was still friends with Zelda she had lavender hair just like her mother, same with Lana._

_"Oh hi Cia," he greeted. "It's nice to see you again. Where's your sister?"_

_"Well," she answered," she's sick so she's staying at home."_

_Cia took a seat next to him on the grass as she appeared to be humming a small tune. Looking over, she decided to ask him something._

_"So, who do you wanna be when you grow up?" she asked a generic question that all children that aged asked like seriously, they will ask you shit._

_"Well," said Robin," I'd like to be a tactician. One who can help others and whatnot, what about you?"_

_"I wanna be just like my mom. Learn magic, get a cool scepter and get married!"_

Robin gave a depressive sigh as he had his head on the pillow just like the commercials for medication. He felt tears coming again as she never even got to get married or anything. She didn't deserve to die even if some of the things she did were rather cruel. After all, her mother treated both her and Lana like children even though they are twenty three years old and should be treated like adults.

_When you cried I wiped away all of your tears  
When you screamed id fight away all of yours fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
And you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
but though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

"Cia... I... wish I had the chance to... S-support you... before you... died..." muttered an crying Robin.

* * *

Meanwhile at night time in the Lancia residence, Kynthia couldn't sleep. Instead, she sat outside the main hall, stuffing herself with bon bons and all that good stuff because she felt guilty. She couldn't believe all of her recent interactions with her daughter was her being an complete dick, calling her stupid for liking black things, Hot Topic, Capri-suns and black nail polish. Now, her baby was gone, taken, and dead and she never had the chance to truly amend for her actions.

She was in an very vulnerable state as Roy wanted her to be and he got his wish. After all, he fucking hated her because she was a piece of shit who wouldn't allow him to suck her Triforce. She friendzoned him so hard that day, he became a Meninist and blamed everything on her.

And when it came to vulnerability, she would fall back into old habits such as gorging herself with a plethora of junk food. It's always been that way because her cousins Din, Nayru and Faore were always bullying her when she was little and making her feel useless.

Kynthia knew she had to try to be storng, especially for the funeral later on today. After all, perhaps those Hot Topic Krew kids knew something about this and perhaps, the one behind her death in the first place.

Lana seemed to be sobbing as she was now completely alone. She missed having her sister call her an annoying ass weeaboo, telling her to speak English, and most of all, her babysitting her as she ate her Samoas. Her kokoro was completely broken as she feared what was going to happen next. She didn't want to be in the Cute Toot House anymore as she just wanted to be home with mommy and daddy and Cia who wasn't there anymore.

"Sissy... weh weh... waaaaaaaaaaaah!" she cried out. being super sad she removed her pink bracelet and did the Tenjou Tenge thing where that one hot chick with the pink hair was actually really fat and expanded to eat, trying to help soothe her sadness some more.

She would do anything to bring her back, anything until she got an idea. Putting her bracelet back on, she turned back to being skinny once again as she got up and went outside the window and into the wolf link and young link statue backyard.

There, she recalled her Full Metal Alchemist skills as she began to draw what Edward and Alphonse Elric did in the first episode when their mom with the side pony tail of death did as she was going to attempt something.

Clasping her hands together in a prayer like pose, she closed her eyes and focused hard as she began chanting.

"SROIRRAW ELURYH! SROIRRAW ELURYH! SROIRRAW ELURYH!"

Soon, an earthquake started as it startled the blue haired girl. She began backing away but the portal opened, releasing the souls of the past as they began to enter inside of her as she started crying.

Summoning circles were not like the animes as they were the real deal and much more scarier.

She'd began floating and doing that head thing like the exorcist as her body shook as the spirits began eating something that she hid, or perhaps was cursed with as we just don't know, leaving her to be obese with or without the bracelet. Soon, it was over as she looked over to the circle to notice that oh boy... she did something that she wasn't supposed to do.

On the opposite end appeared another girl who looked just like her but instead of blue hair, she had silver hair and instead of blue pupils, she had red, just like Cia's. However, she didn't seem quite welcoming as Cia, even if her chunky sister was an asshole.

The girl moved as she grinned evilly, laughing.

"I am the shadow of the true self, the one who took over and told Yoshi about that future brat. I'mthe one who took over and did the gothic middle finger back at the soda factory at all those stupid lame ass posers. I'm glad that fat bitch is dead. After all, she was just an nuisance and nothing more," she said.

"W-w-ho a-a-are you?!" Lana squeaked, scared. She knew she was going to be in more deep shit now because of this.

"Well, I'm your evil side, Anal," she replied.

"Kowaii..." said Lana which means scary in Japonoesi.

Anal watched her tremble, finding it totally amusing. "Well then, I'm off. Let this be a forewarning you fat weeaboo trash... if I ever see your face again, I'm going to tear you limb from limb and have you join your dead fatass sister in the afterlife."

With that, Anal summoning an Argcock and flew away on it.

Her mother rushed outside, wondering what the hell was going on as she saw her daughter out on the floor and the summoning circle from anime. She grabbed her daughter, picking her up because she has Super Saiyan strength. They were going to have an long talk about things because Lana is now in trouble and did a big no-no.

* * *

The next morning, the sky was dark and cloudy as it was depressed and mourned for the loss of the Krew. Everyone donned the color black. The Goths wore their most elegant attire as they were going to pay their respects and mourn for the loss of Cia. After all, she was a fellow Krew member.

Dark Pit held a piece of paper in his hands, not saying a word or even one of his usual fuck yous as he was being respectful this time.

Heck even Mewtwo wasn't saying shit. That's how depressed the Krew was.

Robin looked around, noticing Grima in his human form. Kynthia was there as well as Lana and another girl who looked like Kynthia but more younger, innocent looking as she had lavender hair as well as her hair was parted to the side that Lana has hers in.

Robin was probably one of the saddest people there besides her Hylian people hybrid dragon family, oh and the other girl who could either be a cousin or a sister to the mother. He slightly glanced over at them, noticing something a lot different about Lana. She appeared to be a lot bigger than he ever remembered but he didn't ever recall her being so fat.

In fact, he noticed that she weighed way more than her sister as her breathing was louder than usual as if her massive girth was compressing her organs. However in spite of it all, Robin felt sorrier for her than anything else especially since she lost her sister. He could tell she wanted out of it which finally led him to the conclusion.

He should confess that Yoshi is in fact, using them.

Kynthia would approach the Krew, trying her best not to cry as she looked away.

"I know we had our differences in the past but I really, really thank you for coming... I'm sure Cia would have thanked you all for coming..."

Grima looked over, noticing Morgan and took note of her eyes. He made an mental note to talk to Robin after the funeral.

Lana sniffled a bit, afraid to even face the Krew because knowing them, they'd probably want her head and then there's Mewtwo, who is an fucking asshole. She feared they'd laugh and mock her, especially since her bracelet didn't conceal her true form anymore, yet the memory erasure was still intact. Her family got up, approaching them as they surrounded her grave.

"As you know, this is Lana and this other girl here is my other daughter Shia. Shia is my eldest daughter as unfortunately, she was an product of an one night stand," she explained.

"...God fucking dammit Chrom," thought Robin, wondering how Chrom fucked Kynthia even. She was a firm believer in S-support unless, this was before she even knew about it and met Grima.

Shia just nodded, being silent.

"i treat her just like I do Lana and Cia both. Even if she's their half-sister, she loved them just as much as I loved all three."

The thing was though, she was also the half-sister of Lucina and her younger brother Markus.

Soon, the ceremony started as she grew quiet. She did notice Morgan's features and also made a mental note to this time, talk to Morgan.

Dark Pit took out the paper as he cleared his throat.

"In my hand, I have a poem called a requiem for Hot Topic. I know that Cia would have loved the poem. Here it goes."

_Hot Topic_

_Hot Topic_  
_Black and mighty_  
_The place to shop for edgy clothes_  
_The home to us goths and full of laces_  
_Then one day the evil Yoshi took it away_

_Hot Topic_  
_Why did you have to change_  
_You used to be our scared place_  
_Now it's full of memes, Hello Kitty and Justin Bieber_  
_Who is a fever sack of Mello Shitty_

_Hot Topic_  
_We will rise and get you back_  
_Even if it means killing those who get in our way_

_Hot Topic_  
_We will forever remember you how it was_  
_In our hearts. Hail Satan six six six_

Everyone closed their eyes. No one questioned the poem on how it was the most beautiful thing or the fact that it wasn't actually a poem. Kynthia sniffled a bit, feeling teary again as she couldn't believe it. She recalled the last time she even got to hug and see her daughter yesterday before she disappeared off the face of the earth.

When it ended, Mewtwo himself actually gave the family his condolences, which is fucking rare seeing how he's an fucking asshole Pokémon. He didn't insult Cia this time even though he hated her and everything. Instead, he just wished for the best as he wanted to kill all of the CTH now since only he can bully her.

* * *

After the funeral, she invited the Hot Topic Krew over to the Temple of Souls for the after ceremony. Kynthia wanted to know who was behind all of this and the best people who'd know was Dark Pit and his fellow Krew mates.

"Robin..."

Turning around, the white haired gothic tactician saw none other than Grima himself. He feared this, seeing how he could tell that he knew he did Cia without no s-support. He tried his best to play it off casually, but knew he needed to fess up especially since they just lost their daughter.

"Yes sir?" replied Robin.

"... I know what you did and I'm heavily disgusted with your presence however, I'm going to let you live," said the fell dragon. "After all, if I were to kill you, I know that Cia for a fact, would be furious with me."

The gothic tactician heavily sighed a mixture of relief and sadness. He still couldn't believe that she was actually gone.

"i apologize for lying without doing her with no s-support. The thing is though that my love for her is genuine and that's something you should know. It heavily pains me that she's gone, especially since She..."

"She what" questioned Grima.

"She... how do I put this... she was... pregnant with your grandchildren," answered the graham cracker tactician.

"..." Grima was silent. He didn't know how to react or feel, especially since that was an double no-no but instead, he too, shall let it pass.

Out of everyone, the most devastated person who was probably here was Cia's future daughter Morgan. She couldn't believe she lost her own mother once more, furthermore, felt like this whole ordeal was her fault.

_"If only I hadn't been so careless, then mother would have still been here with us..."_

Kynthia approached her, trying to think of the right words to say before questioning the young girl. Clearing her throat, the woman took an deep breath.

"Um, pardon me but may I ask you something?" asked Kynthia.

Turning around, Morgan came face to face with an woman who looked like the splitting image of her own mother except she had white skin and lavender hair. Tears began welding up in her eyes once more as they came out. She couldn't help it, even if she knew the woman was actually her grandmother.

Kynthia noticed her crying right away as her heart sank. She felt that she must of did something bad as she frowned a bit before approaching her. Then, she pulled Morgan into an hug as she started crying as well.

"I miss her too," sniffled the hot, sad woman.

Morgan sobbed into her chest, letting out all of the sadness.

"I couldn't help but notice something," said Kynthia. "I can tell you have Lancia blood. It's not only in your eyes, but in you as well."

"... How did you know?!" Morgan was surprised. She never really talked to her grandmother but the woman managed to find out anyways. She wondered if her grandfather felt the same way.

Smiling softly, Kynthia looked at the young tactician.

"You have the build of an Lancia." with those words, she gently removed Morgan's tactician coat from American Apparel as it revealed that Morgan also has the boobs, but was starting to really get them. She was a bit curvy as well. After the inspection, she gently put the coat back on.

"... So, who are you anyways?" questioned the gorgeous, beautiful woman.

"I'm... I'm... I'm your... granddaughter from the future," answered Morgan. She wasn't sure how Kynthia was going to handle the news as it was quiet for two minutes. after two minutes, Kynthia hugged her once more, actually happy to learn that she was going to have grandchildren after all, but got sad because Cia was dead.

Lucina seemed to be talking to Shia. They found out they had more than common than one would even think.

"So you're a firm believer of "Hope Will Never Die" as well?" asked Lucina.

"Yep. I feel that here's hope wherever we go," replied Shia. "Do you like flowers?"

"Yes! I love flowers. What about ugly miscoordinated clothes?" asked Lucina.

"Of course! People don't understand that its pretentious, hip cool, it's called being hipster," beamed the older girl. "What about destroying things during training?"

"I LOVE DOING THAT!" Lucina said all excitedly.

"Good! So, we have everything in common except favorite store and music... because I was never into the stuff my deceased sister was. I honestly didn't understand the hype she gave it but then again, you're probably thinking the same thing about Forever 21 and pop music," rambled Shia.

"Yeah," Lucina answered bluntly.

"Unfortunately, I've never knew my real father. I've asked my mom once but she just told me that he's an fucking dumbass," Shia told.

"Oh! Don't worry, mine's a dumbass as well," exclaimed Lucina. "You know, it's almost like if we're sisters from another mother."

"Yeah, I like that," said Shia, smiling.

Little did they know(more like Shia), their father was the hedgehog obsessed, fish stick loving king Chrom of Ylisse.

Meanwhile, Dark Pit and Lucas were standing to the side as they held wine glasses full of Capri-sun, funeral edition.

"Hey Dark Pit?" asked his boyfriend.

"Yeah?" Dark Pit answered.

"Is it me or did you notice something different about your brothers weeaboo girlfriend," replied Lucas, glancing back at the extremely quiet and depressed Lana.

"Correction, ex-weeaboo girlfriend. Pit's now going out with some guy name Megaman, the fighting robot," said Pittoo. He couldn't believe it, Megaman out of all people turned out to be patriotic doofus.

"But to answer your question my love, yep. She's gotten quite huge but that doesn't make any sense. She was all thin yesterday and people can't get fat that quickly or can they? Who knows even. Perhaps we can press her on some information though, after all, she's still an enemy."

"Right."

With those words, they approached Lana as she gulped, getting extremely tense. She wanted to run but couldn't due to well, being hefty. Instead, she sighed, trying not to cry again.

"Hey weeb," said Dark Pit. "You're lucky I'm not gonna cuss as much today seeing how it's the day of our fallen Krew members funeral. However, we are going to question you."

Looking all edgy, he bats his eyes as he took a sip of his wine glass Capri-sun, funeral edition.

"So," said Lucas," what the hell exactly went on yesterday?!"

Lana groaned, not wanting to deal with this. She just wanted to be left alone however knew she couldn't avoid this, just like how she couldn't avoid hearing Pit go on and on about President Lincoln like every other day.

"Well," she replied to the best of her ability, seeing how her kokoro is still intact at five percent,"it was ordered by Palutena herself. I honestly didn't know much about it at all but it was so kowaii... I watched them hurt her... I couldn't do anything... nya, I was so scared... please... please... please unkawaii emos, please do me a favor and avenge my sister. I don't wanna play this game anymore... it's not fun as he told me it would be."

She started crying as she began remembering the scene. She was the only one who stood to the side, unable to do anything while the other Cute Toot House girls didn't hold back at all. Hearing Cia's cries plagued her mind as the others were laughing. Soon, they removed her bracelet before the place started falling apart. The last thing she remembered was Cia's body was gone, as if it either fell down into the hole next to her or got crushed by the crevice.

Lucas and Pittoo were quite as he looked at one another, before looking back. They could kill her right then and now but Dark Pit finally realized, Cia was in the same situation as he was. Both of them had to avoid killing their other idiot sibling because they knew they would be in trouble. The only difference was if Pit dies, he dies as well. Sighing, he realized that her family was right after all when they said Lana was extremely child-like and had the mentality of an twelve year old.

"Qho told you it was an fun game?" questioned the dark angel.

"... Yo-Yoshi... he said I would get lots of Alpacassos if I played this game called Cute Toot House... He said it was live acting roleplaying fun," answered the girl.

Dark Pit growled as he gritted his teeth. That fucking piece of dino shit lied and mislead an weeaboo into free Alpacassos and told her the battle of the mall was just a game.

"That fucker..." said Dark Pit.

Lucas also got angry, understanding his boyfriends edgy anger. After all they were lovers and forever perfect. Hooray for LuPittoo.

* * *

Shadow wandered the halls after using the bathroom which had a Link portrait inside, staring as he went number one or number two depending on what he had to do inside. While trying to look for the way back to the main hall, the edgehog accidentally stumbled into an study room.

Being curious, Shadow looked around as he noticed something that striked his interest. picking it up with his white glove hands, he observed what seemed to be a photo of five girls as she all were friends. The Kill la Kill OC recognized one of them to be Cia, no, Kynthia, Rosalina and ... Palutena!? The other two girls he didn't recognize as one of them was short and had super long hair while the other had short, blonde hair doing the Ragyo Kiriyuin thing.

"What the...?"

Being nosy, Shadow found a class photo of some time ago as it looked to be in the high school in the past. he saw Lucas' parents Ike and Soren, an short, green Megaman reject, a brunet in a red jersey jacket, classic Sonic, the Mario brothers from The Super Mario Brothers Super Show aka Mario and Luigi Sr, but Luigi Sr died in an boating accident in 1986 so Mario Sr is Mario and Luigi's dad, a redhead princess Peach, an ugly designed Bowser called Koopa, some more Fire Emblem looking people, some muscular blonde guy who looked like an mountain climber, some Pokémon, and Captain Falcon's race car driver dad Jeff Gordon.

He figured that woman must know about something but right now wasn't the chaptar for that.

He knew there were others but Shadow figured he should go back before people questioned if he took a number 2 3 4.

Back at the main hall, Kynthia looked at the Goths alongside Grima.

"I want to know something Pittoo," she asked. Dark Pit hated that nickname but hearing it come out of her mouth was an step up as opposed to hearing her call them the usual emo losers and posers and whatnot.

"Who is behind all of this?"

"It's this green dinosaur fucker named Yoshi," he coolly replied.

"He's right," joined in Robin. "In fact, that team working for them, as much as they're a nuisance and we hate them, he's using them. I physically heard him say so, trust me. They're nothing but pawns to him and once they have no more use, he'll scrap them."

"i see..." said Grima.

Kynthia couldn't help but feel angry. That thing, that fucking piece of shit dinosaur was the one who caused all of this, the one who took her precious little Dorito hat wearing angel away.

"That fucker..." said Kynthia. "You know what, I want his fucking head. In fact, I'm OUT TO KILL FUCKING YOSHI!"

Dark Pit was surprised as her change of attitude startled him a bit, but then he grinned. Another person out to kill him is better than just their small group.

"I'll help as well," said Grima," after all, that fucker hurt my poor Cia and broke Mama Cia's heart."

"As much as a loathe Hot Topic and black nail polish, I'll be more than obligated to aid your cause. Feel free to meet here or retreat or whatever the hell the word is if you need to discuss something," said Kynthia.

"After all, we have the same enemy."

Little did they know, Ganondorf managed to break in the Valley of the Seers somewhere and get the balance of the malls with Zoont and Ghiraham before going back to the secret base.

* * *

At Yoshi's office, the big bads were meeting up minus Little Mac because he was gone now and whatnot.

"Fellow members, I'll love to introduce to you the super league of evil. The preppiest of preps, the evilest of evil, the darkest of dark and of course, Terminator 2," said the evil dinosaur.

Arnold Swartzenegger was back and upgraded with Terminator 2 like gear. Yoshi then continued.

"I present to you guys, the League of Super Evil! These are the strongest fighters out in the world, one who will forever stay loyal to our cause and not eventually go traitor once they learn the truth. Now then, introduce yourself."

"Pichu, the FACE OF DEATH!" Pichu said all innocently first before turning completely evil.

"Dr. Mario, the Melee Clone!"

"Phosphora, the Lighting Flash!"

"Nui Harime, the Yangire!"

"Shrek, the Ogre!"

"Elsa, the Snow Queen!"

"Chad Kroger, the Guy with the Ramen Hair!"

"Tingle, the Fairy Man!"

Metal Face, the Metal Face!"

"Magolor, the Guy Nobody Likes!"

King Dedede laughed at his pain.

The big bads clapped, being pleased with their choices as they were going to expand their army. They know there were still more members out there but for now, this was the starting roster.

"Tomorrow, we take out the most gothic source ever... the Capri-sun factory!"

They cheered as Roy hit the button causing dosh and women to fall from the sky as muffled rap music played from the distance.

Little did everyone know, the battle at the factory was going to be the most vicious fight yet

-Chaptar 10 ends as 50 cent's "P.I.M.P." plays-

* * *

**That's it folks. Things are starting to get really heated as Yoshi isn't playing around anymore! Will the Krew be able to prevail against this new League of Super Evil club or... will they all follow Cia in pursuit! Furthermore, a third group decides to join in on the battle! Who exactly are these guys and what do they want with Capri-sun and the HTK? Hint, they love memes and Forever 21! Tune in for next time as the next episode is...**

**Chaptar 11: The Battle at the Capri-Sun Factory!**

**Note: The poll is still up if you haven't answered yet! :)**


	14. Chaptar 11: Capri-sun Factory Battle!

**Hello everyone! It's time for another exciting episode of the HTK. First things first, let me address somethings.**

**I love how there are all of these club fics however, I cannot sadly fit them all into my story. After all, just doing the battle scene with four of them was pretty difficult, so it ended up being poopy.**

**However, it was never intended to be that way but I do read them and love all of the club fics and support them all. I love the different wacky plots they have going on and it amazes me. I definitely give props to Yoshizilla for managing to include all of them in his Cute Toot House fic. I don't know how he does it but I'm amazed.**

**Note that each club/krew(crew)/house fic does its own thing in plot. For an example in the MemeMemeMeme Brigade by TeeShirt(which I heavily recommend reading if you haven't), Shulk's bae is Fiora while in HTK its Marth. Also the HTK has originals while the others don't. I don't mind though if club fics used the original characters like Cia's mom, Shia aka Chromantha, etc.**

**I want to see a fic though where someone wants to kick the HTK's ass and actually does it, even as an one-shot with the original six. That would be funny.  
Or perhaps an club influenced fic that completely goes its own direction, kinda like the No Boys Allowed type thing you see in cartoons.**

**If you ever expect the Krew to make sense, it'll never make sense. All things are obnoxious and stupidly OOC for a reason lol.**

**I do recommend to support the other fics that aren't club related in the Smash section as well whether it be comical or serious. I do feel kinda bad for starting the trend though haha... Anyways, I'll rec some fics I like at the end.**

* * *

Chaptar 11: The Great Battle at the Capri-sun Factory

It's been a few days since Cia's death and the funeral itself. Dark Pit knew he had to get serious, so did the rest of the Krew. He had to admit it, out of the entire Krew, she was one of the best members they ever had, even if her yelling got irritating sometimes. Then again, Mewtwo always pissed her off because he was always an fat phobic asshole Pokémon who had to put her down for no good reason.

So what if she was fat? What did her weight have to do with the skills she could provide, her planning and everything else anyways?!

The dark angel sighed, lying down on his bed as for once, he was confined to come home due to that evil wrench of an green haired floozy. She acted as if nothing happened, just like the gods always did. After all, they were selfish however people rarely even noticed it because gods and goddesses were always praised for their good deeds.

He sighed once more, actually getting the attention of none other than everyone's favorite patriotic, robot loving, ice cream floor eating angel Pit.

"Pittoo?" he asked, whispering softly.

"Tch, what is it now?! Can't you see I'm trying to fucking sleep," Dark Pit snapped. As much as he hated to admit it, his stupid brother could sense that something heavily bothered him. There was something he also didn't want to admit.

He knew deep down, Pit was also against these random killings as well, seeing them as unnecessary however, unlike Pittoo, will do it because Lady Palutena said so. he was her loyal son and bitch after all.

"Is something bothering you?" he asked sweetly. Little did Dark Pit know, out of all people's needs, Pit will always prioritize his over everyone else's, to include Lady Palutena's.

"No, not sleep!" he replied back in an harsh tone. no matter what he did, Pits words were getting to him as he tried his best not to break down in unedgiNess, the worst thing any Goth could ever do.

"Pittoo, I know you're lying," the white angel replied, "after all, I'm your twin brother. I can feel your pain. Just tell me what's going on... please."

Dark Pit sighed. Soon, he turned around, facing him as his red, bishounen eyes shined blissfully in the moonlight for once, displaying an emotion Pit hasn't seen in such an long time.

SadNess and sorrow.

-An slow, depressing piano version of "Eclipse of the Moon" begins to play-

"Pit-stain... Pit..." he replied, his voice sounding stiff and a bit muffled, as if trying to suppress himself from crying. In the Goth world, crying was extremely ungoth and rather emo and Goths hated emos and even more so, scene kids!

"She was too young to d-die... I don't care how old you guys thought she was but she was only 23 man... she was still a big kid... a young woman I mean... she was going to be a mother... both her and the unborn child are gone... is this what you really think of people who just want their s-s-store back the way it used to be? Is that how l-low you guys are go-gonna get?!" he whimpered.

Dark Pit lost it, he was actually crying now as he couldn't suppress this feeling anymore any longer he couldn't fight it anymore and even forgot what he was even fighting for because REO Speedwagon is on Pandora right now.

Pit was surprised as he glanced up. He frowned a bit, feeling awful for his twin brother even if he was a fucking dick most of the time. He couldn't help but wonder if parenthood would have shaped the woman out of her teen life crisis and led her to grow up. oh little did he know about her parents...

"You're afraid... aren't you?" he asked. The brunet knew he was afraid of dying and forgotten that they were just 13 years old. Dark Pit, like any other starting teenager, was just going through an phase and it hit him... what are they even fighting for.

"You think dipshit?!" wailed the other angel. "Yoshi's just using you idiots to get what he wants... he wants us all dead! a world full of the theme song from the fucking shitty terminator movies, a world full of everyone suffering and worst of all, you're oblivious to everything! You don't realize how people feel until last minute! "

Pit sighed as he kept his mouth shut. Before he knew it, Dark Pit fell asleep. He made sure not to tell anyone of the ungothiest thing he ever seen from an actual Goth as he sighed deeply.

"I guess I should get some sleep," he thought out loud. As Pit closed his eyes, he heard an voice call out to him.

_"Pit..."_ it whispered.

_"Pit...Pit... Pit... come out here..."_

Getting up, the angel couldn't help but follow the mysterious voice. He needed to know who or what was exactly calling him and why.

Making his way outside, he was led to none other than the park. From there, his eyes widened as he saw none other than the ghost of the sixteenth president of the United States himself, his senpai... ABRAHAM LINCOLN!

"Honest Abe..." Pit couldn't believe it. There he was, with his trusty hat and everything.

"There you are my boy," replied the president. He chuckled a bit, smiling elegantly because he's motherfucking Abraham Lincoln. "Now then, what your Gothic brother says is unfortunately true... that green dinosaur is nothing but wicked, taking all of you for granted."

"R-really?"

"Yes... even more so, in order to truly defeat the evil in this world and save everything, you must do three things. First, you must unite all people within the nation as being separated does more harm than good."

"Are you saying that... the real answer is for the Cute Toot House to combine forces with... the Hot Topic Krew?!" said Pit. He did an double take, shocked from what came from Abraham Lincoln's mouth however, Honest Abe never told an lie.

"Correct, along with the other groups out there. One of them you will be meeting very soon later on in this episode. The others, which are smaller will be met in chaptar's twenty and twenty-two, and the one full of destined children from the future, in chaptar nineteen."

Pit nodded, fully understanding where the president was going at. It was all starting to make sense however the angel knew it was going to be harder than it looks. After all, the groups still mainly saw each other as enemies and not friends.

"Second, you must go into the past and find out what even started the whole mess. unfortunately you can't tamper with it but if you must, you can see what the world would look like if none of those events ever happened but mind you, the love you have right now or the love everyone currently has for each other may or may not cease to exist," explained Honest Abe.

Pit nodded again. Soon, he was ready for the last one.

"Last but not least, you must rescue the sacred triangle, the balance of the malls, restore them and defeat the evil Yoshi and his true cronies once and for all. They may not look it, but they're extremely powerful and neither the Cute Toot House nor the Hot Topic Krew can take them down alone or together. I'll be joining you soon with my allies but for now, I shall be going. See you soon Pit. Sayonara!"

With that, President Lincoln disappeared.

* * *

_Meanwhile, a few weeks before..._

Kynthia was on her way to do her job until she froze. She saw an familiar face as Ganondorf's theme started to play. There he was, the man himself, Ganondorf along with Zoont and Ghiraham, making the secret team that is extremely hard to earn in Sonic Heroes, team villain.

The Gerudo man eyed her, smirking. He held the sacred treasure and the balance of the malls in his hand.

"Looks like you gotten here too late Kynthia... or should I say Cia?" said the king of evil.

"y-you!" she snapped. "What do you want with those?! Place them back this instant!"

The guardian of time, Triforce, and malls summoned her scepter of souls, glaring at the man as he just chuckled at her.

"Ooo, what is she going to do with that little toy? Try to kill us?" taunted Zoont, the usurper king.

"Or perhaps she's going to turn us into candies," joined in the fabulous Ghiraham, drinking an margarita this time. "After all, she looks like she's been putting on weight recently."

Both Zoont and Ghiraham laughed menacingly as Kynthia's face turned red from both anger and embarrassment as she glanced down at her slight muffin top and the fact that her outfit grew tighter each passing day. It didn't help that she's been feeling stress since the loss of Cia and she fully went back into one of her old coping habits.

She began casting dark energy balls in anger, trying to strIke the three but to no avail, they teleported like Dragon Ball Z.

The woman fell down to her knees as things just continued to spiral downhill for her. First her daughter was dead, second her other daughter had no babysitter or playmate anymore, and third, she was officially out of an job. She knew her mother was not going to like this as speak of the devil, she appeared out of nowhere.

An beautiful, slender, blonde hair woman with an hime cut who wore an white gown showed up. Nothing makes sense anymore but she was none other than her grace, Hylia as Skyward Sword Link lost Hylia(all the Zelda's are not linked as sisters in this) to colonel sanders and his precious fried chicken. He did however, get her other sister, moe Zelda and produced the cousins Din, Nayru and Farore.

"Kynthia..." said her mother. She looked at her daughter, noticing that she was rather disappointed with herself. The woman frowned a bit, holding her majestic harp.

"That monster planned this, didn't he? Demise knew the way he could steal what he wanted was to kill one of my precious granddaughters to weaken my own... I still cant believe he's doing all of this just because I refused to go out with him to prom in high school."

She sighed. Like her daughter, she was also an Link fangirl however, her deeds were always forgotten because she is Hylia. instead, Hylia was nice and gave him to her sister, moe Zelda because colonel sanders can cook an mean chicken plus gave her an beautiful daughter of her own.

Even though she referred to her as the guardian of time, the reality was that the guardian of time, or rather guardians, were her granddaughters while Kynthia is the goddess of time. She just hid that information from Demise and Ganondorf so they don't take more advantage than needed to be.

"Mother... I'm sorry I've failed... I'm such an awful daughter," Kynthia cried, looking away.

Hylia sighed, hushing her daughter as she began soothing her. She figured she needed to be around and perhaps, needed a certain group to look out for the ultimate goddesses, the holy trinity.

Now back to a few weeks later at the headquarters...

* * *

"Today's objective is to strIke down the Capri-sun factory once and for all!" said Yoshi.

Every one of the big bads cheered. They were finally in control as Ganondorf returned with the balance of the malls and kept the Triforce for himself. They all held their Samuel Adams beer and clunked it with one another.

"While we have control, we might as well strIke in the heart of the Goths so that way, they can kiss their precious juice goodbye!" said the evil dinosaur. Soon, he left the room to go to the Cute Toot House.

Toadette turned around along with the others as Yoshi the murderer looked at them.

"Cute Toot House, your new objection for the day is to take down the Capri-sun factory," ordered Yoshi.

"Okay," said Ness.

Claus just shot him a look because seriously, sometimes Ness saying okey was the most annoying fucking thing in the whole entire world. Sometimes he even questioned why he was here.

"Alright then gang, lets head out!" ordered Pit.

"Wait! Before you guys go, I have three new members I'll like to introduce you to," exclaimed the dinosaur.

"Okey," said Ness once more.

It soon revealed familiar faces as they had upgrades. it was none other than Fox, Sonic and Lucario as they were back, causing them to gasp.

"S-Sonic! I thought you were dead!" stated Jigglypuff.

"Okey."

"Same with you Lucario," said Mario.

"Okay."

"Also with Fox as well," exclaimed Zelda.

"Okay!"

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT NESS! STOP IT WITH THE OKAYS!" snapped Claus. Everyone's jaws dropped as the three former members joined them once more.

"Claus, language please," said Vinnie. He didn't appreciate the bad words neither did the rest of the rainbow loving, kitten hugging and Sanrio worshiping tooters did as well.

Claus frowned, apologizing while Ness snickered. He did it to troll Claus because he's a meme loving fuck.

With that, Yoshi left to do whatever as Jigglypuff began taking roll count of the members. soon, she realized they were missing Lana as she looked at Lady Palutena.

"Lana's still absent," exclaimed the cute Pokémon.

"Well, it's been a few weeks since her death I mean she should be over it by now... What's holding her up even?" said the goddess.

"Perhaps I can give her an call," said Silver, volunteering. He began to dial the home number of Lana because she never picks up her cellphone. After a few minutes, it appeared Kynthia answered.

"Hello? May I ask who is speaking."

"Yes. This is silver the hedgehog, may I ask if Lana's available?"

"She is but unfortunately she doesn't want to play today. No, let me rephrase that properly, she hasn't been feeling good lately and even I'm concerned. In fact, I don't think she wants to play at all anymore. Goodbye."

Click. She hung up.

Silver took good note of her mother's tone as it sounded rather bitter and full of hate. He wondered if something was up before realizing that their girls did just kill their other daughter so she probably doesn't want Lana near them anymore. This wasn't good at all, seeing how she had healing abilities as well to heal their wounds.

"She's not feeling too well apparently," he said, informing the rest of the group.

"It's that mother of hers, isn't it?" said Zelda, not pleased. She knew them too well, after all she used to be "Friends" with Cia. Her mother was something else, overbearing, denying everything and worst of all, an evil wretched bitch when she wanted to be.

"Bingo. an better question would be why does she still even live with her parents, I mean she's (Ness says okay) years old... damn it Ness you shit," said Silver.

Ness grinned and made an troll face.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Krew place, Dark Pit looked around and noticed that they were running out of Capri-sun. Frowning, he couldn't help but growl seeing how no other even bothered mentioning this in the first place.

"Alright, which one of you fuckers didn't mention we were low on Capri-sun," complained Dark Pit.

"Well, we sent Lucina and Shadow to get some earlier," said Robin. He seemed to be reading something, probably keeping up with current events.

"Beep beep bep," said Mr. Game and Watch which means yeah, they should be back with more in an second.

Soon, Lucina and Shadow returned from the store. They got other goodies but there was NO CAPRI-SUN AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

"What the fuck. Where's the Capri-sun?!" retorted Dark Pit.

"Every store was out of the damn thing," said Shadow. He was pissed about it too.

"Even the local convenience stores were out of it," added Lucina.

"What!? THAT'S FUCKING BULLSHIT! FUCKING HELL WHAT THE FLIPPIN FRICK!" shouted Dark Pit going all Sammy on the Krew.

Mewtwo just glared from his edgy sunglasses and rolled his eyes. Asshole Pokémon.

"Um, guys-a," said Luigi, "look!"

The green Italian man pointed at the TV screen, showing the news as they were talking about a Capri-sun shortage and the possible shut down of the company since the new owners didn't want to produce more of the drink.

"What?! NO! THEY CANT DO THIS?!" shouted everyone at once?!

\- "Dewdrops and Moonbeams" from Final Fantasy XIV begins to play because Hylia's that graceful-

They then got up to rush outside, however, they were blocked by none other than an certain chubby weeaboo. She was standing next to an elegant looking lady with long blonde hair, which startled Dark Pit because it wasn't her mother this time.

"What the fuck, how did you find us?" said Dark Pit, a bit annoyed.

"Uhhh, Dark Pit, now is not the right time. Who's that lady?" questioned Lucas.

The lady ignored Dark Pits rude behavior. Her daughter did warn her ahead of time about his foul language. She bowed down, having an holy light around her.

"I didn't mean to intrude on your little game," spoke the woman, her voice soft and passionate. "I was just here with my granddaughter and want to know does any one of you want to take her out on a play date? Her sister used to be the one but you know..."

"Yeah we know," said Lucina.

"Furthermore, who are you?" asked Shadow.

Robin stepped out with Morgan, recognizing the woman to be none other than Lana's grandmother Hylia! The woman smiled, waving at the Gothic tactician.

"I didn't expect to see you here Robin. I heard about you little S-support escapade," exclaimed the goddess.

"Eheheh yeah about that..." Robin laughed nervously as Hylia moved her fingers like scissors, as if threatening to chop off his dick if he no s-supports sex anyone else.

"Anyways, I apologize for not introducing myself, I'm Hylia also known as her grace," said her grace.

Everyone bowed down in respect, knowing she was an goddess and not like Palutena but goddess goddess. Mewtwo just stared before he was forced to bow down as Mr. Game and Watch made him.

Wolf was just an wolf who sat down as his tail wagged because wolves have tails and Wolf is cool. Yay Wolf!

"So, are any of you up for playing with Lana here? She could really use an pick me up," exclaimed the beautiful grandmother.

"I guess I can go," said Morgan, volunteering herself. "after all, I'm her niece from the future."

"Ah, yes," beamed Hylia, smiling. "I've heard so much about you from my daughter. She'll be delighted to get to know her future niece. Now Lana, remember to be good okay?"

"Okay oba-san!" chirped the weeaboo. She seemed to be dressed all cute today, with bows and whatnot almost in an Japanese street fashion type style for weebs.

Hylia waved and left Lana with the Hot Topic Krew. Dark Pit and Lucas had a feeling that in future chaptars, that was going to be a more frequent thing happening seeing how her parents trust them and Cia isn't there anymore.

Lana looked over at the Krew before looking towards Morgan, making an cute face. even when she was so fat she was still so goddamn adorable because heavy people can be cute, pretty and hot unlike cartoons and animes that depict them as ugly because they're rude.

"So, what do you want to do today?" asked Morgan. "Go out and shop around?"

Lana beamed, nodding. She looked at her future niece and couldn't help but find her so damn kawaii.

"Morgan? Do you have any siblings?" she asked, being curious.

"Well actually yes! I have about two more, both of them being my brothers. If you're wondering, we're triplets," exclaimed the future girl.

"Wow, that's so sugoi!" beamed Lana. "Tell me all about them!"

Morgan laughed a bit. She couldn't help but feel happy, after all, she reminded her of the middle child, Marc. She wondered where her brothers were even and hoped they were safe and not being dominated by terminators.

"Well, the middle child, his name is Marc. While I'm more of an father's girl, he's more of an mother's boy. He loved mother so much and followed her everywhere she went. He also loves watching anime and mother used to watch it with him all the time. Not once would she protest about it, she just did it."

"Awww, that's so kawaii!" Lana found it too cute. She wanted to meet Marc now and know of all the animes in the future. Now, she was curious about the third child.

"Who's the youngest?" she asked.

"Well, that's-!" before you know it, they were gone and out of sight. Better luck next time on trying to figure out the youngest child.

In some other place, Shia was at an Starbucks, sipping on an green tea frappucino reading about something. A bunch of men happened to enter, to include two creatures. They were talking about their shopping experiences at their favorite store, Forever 21.

She perked up since that was her favorite store too.

"I can't believe I bought the last one," exclaimed Marth.

"I know right?!" said Ike. "I thought the other person after it was going to lose it for a second. "

"Same here honestly," added Captain Falcon who ordered an falcon mocha.

"Riki wonders what drink Riki should get," said the happy Nopon.

"Hmm, get the double chocolate chip," suggested Reyn.

"I heard that one's pretty good. I'm getting an white chocolate mocha with skim milk," said Shulk, the famous meme director.

"Oh Shulk, you slay me!" said his bishounen boyfriend Marth. They kissed one another while Chrom was ordering his drink.

"I'll have this and this and oh can we call it... Chrom time?" said Chrom.

"Sure!" said the barista.

Shia just watched, thinking that man was an fucking moron however couldn't help but get an strange vibe from him, almost as if something was up. The news happened to be playing but it was nothing interesting.

* * *

Lana and Morgan would make their way towards the Starbucks, going up the trail of stairs, however Lana took one wrong step and fell backwards. Morgan turned around and panicked a bit as the other girl screamed a bit, however someone caught her.

"Whoa there, you be more careful next time otherwise You'll hurt yourself."

Lana blinked, turning around as it was none other than an gorgeous, blonde hair man with blue eyes, Hylian ears, and blue earrings. He almost looked like to be Link... no, it was Link but not Link, Zelda's boyfriend but another Link, the one from that crossbow training game. She couldn't help but blush a bit as she wanted to thank him.

"T-t-t-thank y-y-you!" she said, stuttering. Lana felt embarrassed wondering what an cute guy like him would see in someone so pudgy as her. Maybe if Anal hadn't existed things would have been different but nope.

"Say, were you girls heading inside the Starbucks? Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"S-sure!"

"Oh, I realized I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Link!" said Link, the one who wasn't an Animorph but an actual Hylian people thing.

"I'm Morgan and this is my friend Lana," said the white haired girl. She didn't want to weird Link out by introducing her as her aunt. After all, he didn't know she came from the future.

"Nice to meet you both. Let's head inside." He would follow them, finding Lana to be quite adorable. If things went right, Link hoped to obtain her phone number to get to know her more.

As they entered the Starbucks, Morgan noticed the group full of men, Riki and a pink wad of shit, I mean Kirby. She glanced over as she told Lana her order as she went to join Shia.

_"The Meme'bers are here..."_ thought Morgan.

Shia waved as Morgan sat next to her. The news changed to the mall as the once broken location where the horrible brawl took place was almost complete.

"so," said the news anchor Barbara, " where you able to find anything in that strange hole?" she asked officer Resetti.

"Well," said Mr. Resetti, "we did find the evil mole people but they said there was nothing either. No rotting corpse or anything. The only thing they saw a few weeks ago was an pale, ghostly skin man holding onto something that looked extremely heavy. They couldn't make it out seeing that they have bad eyesight, however, there was an trail of blood as it led back to the outside world."

"I see... now let's go with Dr. Wright with the other side of the news!" said Barbara.

Morgan's eyes widened a bit. She remembered hearing something about her deceased mother's body not being found but this was all too strange. Then from watching this segment, she was glad she sent Lana to buy the drinks otherwise the poor girl would have cried. When she heard about the trail of blood and the pale-grey ghost like man, she couldn't help but wonder about something.

Was her mother really dead or perhaps... being kept safe somewhere else? Soon, she realized that Chrom was in the way as he kept staring intensely at Shia.

"Um, sir what are you doing?!" said Shia.

"Chroming," replied Chrom. "Meaning I'm Chroming into your eyes."

"Um, I don't know you. And you're making me rather uncomfortable." replied the older girl.

Soon, Chrom found it. The mark of the exalt aka copyright Fire Emblem symbol. It was in her other eye opposite of his daughters as it turned out, he found her. He finally found Chromantha!

"CHROMANTHA! ITS YOU!" shouted Chrom.

"Chromantha?! Um... I'm Shia," she said, correcting him.

"Not anymore, you're Chromantha. I'm your father the one who was out of your life because I didn't know you were there until that woman had an heart attack, like an literal one because I fed her too many fish sticks when she was pregnant because oh how I love the fish sticks," rambled the king of Ylisse.

"You creep me out but at the same time, I love fish sticks too! And oh my god, your top is from Forever 21! Eeeeeeeeeee!"

Morgan looked at the news as it talked about... an battle at the Capri-sun factory?! It showed the Cute Toot House fighting against the Hot Topic Krew as more civilian workers were being killed. Chrom paused for a moment as he and the others looked at the news before nodding in Morse code.

"Sorry to make it short Chromantha but Chrom's got... Chrom things to do! Chrom ya later," said Chrom!

* * *

Meanwhile at the Capri-sun factory, Dark Pit shot an arrow at Pit as the other angel dodged it.

"Fuck off and let us have our Capri-sun Pit-stain!" said Doark Pit.

"No." said Pit, shooting another arrow before kicking his twin in the face. Meanwhile Lucas and Claus were fighting face to face using their psytrance David Guetta powers.

"Lucas, you can still redeem yourself. Join us," said Claus.

"Okay"

"Why would I! How many times did I tell you hell no!" said Lucas, using pk freeze. Claus countered it with pk cross.

"Okay"

"You really want to be enemies?! Then fine by me! PK freeze!" said Claus.

"Okay"

Lucas got hit. While at it, some random dude was watching bored. he had an the famous mistaken trillby for a fedora, a neck beard that looked like that one nasty hair, an greasy ponytail and his skin was oily as he wore converse, jeans and an trench coat along with those ironic t-shirts you can find at Kohl's.

"God, this fighting scene is like Crisco. You expect it to taste good when you fry it but it tastes like nothing."

"Okay"

Toadette couldn't help but overhear this elitist Brony Friendzoni as she summoned a Sharknado at Luigi.

"Um, dude, shouldn't you get out of here?! You're in the middle of an battlefield," explained the mushroom girl.

"Ugh, I've seen better battles from Robot Chicken. This is the worst garbage ever, I'm so disappointed. There is no oppression. Comedy is about oppression!"

"What are you even talking about," said Ness, who broke out of his trolling. Lady Palutena just decided to be lazy today and watch the fight as Pit was leader anyways.

"Well," said the elitist man. Before he could speak though, the Monado came through, chopping him into bits. This startled everyone as Lucas' and Claus' eyes widened.

"DAD?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Ike just glared at them both. They both had been hiding something from him and he wasn't too happy about it.

Palutena perked up, getting interesting. "Friend or foe?" she asked them.

"Riki says friend!" said the Nopon. They just made an alliance now!

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS?!" said Mewtwo, the asshole Pokémon.

"We're the MemeMemeMeme Brigade and were here to stop you terrorists, the Hot Topic Krew!"

Shulk: the leader! My specialty is feeling it!

Reyn! My specialty is Reyn Time!

Riki! Heropon specialty!

Little Mac! My specialty is a Side-B

Marth! My specialty is for everyone to look at me! Minna, miteite kure!

Ike! My specialty is fried chicken! And to fight for my friends!

Chrom! My specialty is getting my chance today!

Captain Falcon! My specialty is a falcon punch!

Donkey Kong! My specialty is EXPAND DONG!

Kirby! My specialty is being FUCKING PISSED!

Lucina's eyes widened when she saw Chrom. She couldn't believe the hedgehog loving man was even alive?! How, her mother killed him.

"What is MY daughter doing with... Ack, Goths!" complained Chrom.

"Even better, what is Little Mac doing here?! I thought he was part of the Big Bad," exclaimed the emo hedgehog.

"Well, I quit," said Little Mac. "Roy's a fucking Meninist douchebag. I don't believe in that shit plus he hates Forever 21."

With that, the battle became more chaotic as juice was spilling everywhere, everyone bumping into one another like bumper carts. Then, speaking of the devil, Dark Pit froze.

There he was, fucking Yoshi. Behind him was a new group, The League of Super Evil along with arnold swartzenegger in terminator 2 upgrades.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Pittoo and his little stupid emo friends," said Yoshi the evil murderer.

"You... fucker!" said Dark Pit going all Eren Yeager on us. Don't you think I didn't see that SSBF because I did and I'm considering it now.

"Yoshi!" said Mewtwo, growling. He took his lover away but then, Lucario kicked him so hard the asshole Pokémon flew into another dimension almost!

Fox was kicking Wolf's ass, the Wolf whimpering like an dog because Fox was all Robocop like now. He was almost becoming the hunted until an colorful hula-hoop came from the sky and hooped the Fox?!

Wolf seized the opportunity to go to Mr. Game and Watch as the beeper told him to stay close to him.

Shadow was being ganged up by both you're too slow and it's no use, getting his ass kicked until an powerful fire attack showed up, causing Sonic and silver to dodge and get away. Shadow wondered where it even came from as he managed to catch a glimpse of an cloaked figure holding onto an fire rod, just to have it change from that to silver gauntlets, ball and chain style, a spinner, a giant fairy thing and decided to go sword before running off.

"Now, let me introduce you to the most powerful fighters in the world! The Leage of Super Evil!"

soon, the group revealed themselves doing their shoutout thing again. here we go.

"Pichu, the FACE OF DEATH!" Pichu said all innocently first before turning completely evil.

"Dr. Mario, the melee clone!"

"Phosphora, the lighting flash!"

"Nui Harime, the Yangire!"

"Shrek, the ogre!"

"Elsa, the snow queen!"

"Chad Kroger, the guy with the ramen hair!"

"Tingle, the fairy man!"

Metal Face, the Metal Face!"

"Magolor, the guy nobody likes!"

Metal Face looked over and noticed Shulk, Riki and REYN TIME! "Well, well if it isn't Monado boy. Perhaps I'll be having more fun today," said Metal Face.

Shulk glared. At this point, his enemies where both The League of Super Evil and the Hot Topic Krew however, Metal Face was priority.

"Dr. Mario, you fucker!" shouted Mario, growling.

"Well, looks like the pathetic clone is going to get it today," said Dr. Mario being evil melee clone.

Palutena's eyes widened as the blonde valley girl grinned at her. Nui just looked cute while seeing an certain object hidden from afar that perked her interest but for now, the Krew had to do.

"Phosphora! What the?! I thought you... you little witch!" said the goddess of light.

"Well, well, didn't expect to see one of my EX BEST FRIENDS FROM HIGH SCHOOL HERE!" said Phosphora, even though she knew the pesky pest from the time she was with Viridi.

"Why are you even here?! Get out of my face you traitor!" said Lady Palutena.

Pit started to get angry, wanting to kill whoever insults mom goddess.

"Well, boss' orders. Where here to take out the Hot Topic Krew," said Phosphora.

"Oh," replied Palutena.

Kirby just laughed at Magolor and ignored him, causing the egg to be well, an sad egg. Rip Magolor, nobody likes you.

"It's that green leotard wearing-a freak!" said Luigi, glaring at Tingle tongle dingle dongle.

"Look who's talking freak," said Tingle being an racist dick and making fun of Luigi's accent. "Least I don't talk like a freak nor look like I'm wearing a tragedy." he added, huffing and doing the Tyra Banks pose.

"Am I the only one concerned why the fucking lead singer from Nickelback is here?!" exclaimed Lucina.

"Look at this, I'm not the lead singer from Nickelback, the best band ever," said Chad Kroger the mediocre singer.

"My main concern is fucking Elsa," said Dark Pit.

"And fucking Shrek the ogre," said Lucas, adding in.

"What ABOUT ME?!" snapped Pichu.

"What's an annoying pipsqueak doing here," said Robin uninterested.

"THANK YOU ASSWIPE!" thanked Pichu in the rudest way possible. so cute, so deadly, so evil.

"Have fun! Me and Swartzenegger here have fun times we have to do," said Yoshi as they teleported away to do the questionable things.

Soon, The League of Super Evil started to attack. Shrek was using his ogre onion sword swamp breath powers as he aimed for Lucas while his lover Elsa went after Dark Pit, summoning ice monsters.

Mewtwo went after Magolor because he was fat, however Magolor wasn't happy today as he was PISSED because he wanted to be with BUTT and not these asshole fuckers.

Magolor used his powers, kicking Mewtwo's ass as he is CROWNED after all. It was happening, Mewtwo was getting his ass kicked by an fat piece of egg. Good riddance, he deserves it, karma is creeping up his ass.

Lucina was dodging Chad Kroger's hair as it was powerful and cut through machinery, killing more innocent workers. Chrom was more concerned as he decided to go help out his daughter while Shulk and the Xenoblade gang took care of Metal Face.

Nui seemed to be dodging all of Mr. Game and Watch's attacks as she held onto her giant purple scissor thing, giggling and kicked him as she got bored, sending him flying.

Everything was going chaotic as bloodshed was everywhere. More workers died as everyone was getting injured and their ass handed them by the super league of evil. Then, an miracle happened, a couple of cloaked figures jumped, a whole group of them joined the fight.

\- "Til My Blood Is Dry" begins to play as it is the theme of the edgiest people ever-

Nui finally noticed and giggled, beaming in delight for her favorite opponent as this cloaked figure had an giant red scissor thing.

"What the?!" exclaimed Donkey Kong. "Where did these random fighters come from?!"

"I don't know," said Ike. "Whoever they are, they're not even revealing anything!"

Pichu was hurting itself while shocking its opponents, killing more workers as it didn't give two shits. After all, Pichu was evil!

Soon, another figure joined in. the sky turned dark and edgy, causing the Goths to sigh blissfully as everyone looked up. There he was in the flesh, the fell dragon Grima, pissed as fuck.

"Grima!" Chrom said, getting angry. That thing is alive.

"CHROM MAD, CHROM ANGRY, CHROM RAGE! GAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Chrom turned into the Inchromible Chromnk. he was ready to kill Grima as he began to make his way towards the fell dragon as they began fighting.

As this all was going down, Anal watched them being interested in The League of Super Evil. She wanted to join but first, had an idea. The league noticed something was going to be up as they knew when to retreat. She began doing some J-pop idol dance, and summoned... Titan, lord of the NAVEL.

\- Titan's hardcore ass metal theme from final fantasy xiv begins to play-

"Holy shit that's one rad ass theme," said Lucas.

"Now's not the time for that! Chaos control!" said Shadow.

It wasn't any titan, it was TITAN EXTREME! it used its fucking gaol, fucking weight of the land, fucking landside, and fucking mountain buster before rock bombs because titan is a piece of shit unless you're tanking. Bye bard. Actually all extreme modes are easy but enough about my final Fantasy ventures.

"holy fuck!" said Lucina, barely dodging the five way landside. it didn't help that everyone was so spread out with the weight of the lands too. soon, the league disappeared, leaving the three rival teams again.

Chrom got his ass kicked by Grima as both of them turned into their regular forms.

"You dumbshit, "said Grima. "I was after the fucking summoner, not your dickass."

"Fuck you monster shit fuck," said Chrom. " I do whatever the fuck I want because I'm CHROM!"

Grima rolled his eyes, looking towards Anal's direction. He still couldn't believe his daughter had to create the summoning circle, but it was for the better. Otherwise, Anal would have completely seized Lana's body at one point, requiring him to kill her just to save his own flesh and blood.

Soon, Anal snapped, sending titan into heart phase. oh shit! none of the groups had enough to take it down as the Meme'bers were rescued by none other than sexy hot Bayonetta and her hot witch hair and Nikki the Swapnote mii girl. Meanwhile Lady Palutena and Zelda created a barrier for their group while the Krew was fucked. Their only barrier maker was dead.

Soon, the cloaked figured jumped down as one of them casted an giant blue barrier as titans turned white, causing the place to erupt and taking no survivors, to include the Capri-sun factory.

Luckily, they survived as the Cute Toot House took off. Pit finally saw what Honest Abe meant by this as he made a note to tell about the true motives of Yoshi. Meanwhile whoever saved the Krew, the figure passed out as the one with the multiple weapons picked them up before they took off.

However before they left, the figure with the katana and the scissor sword both looked intensely at Shadow before taking off.

"Who were they...?!" said Lucas.

Dark Pit fell to his knees. The Capri-sun factory was destroyed, leaving Yoshi the winner and them, a loser once more.

"We lost... the factory... it's gone," said Lucina.

"It's sad, but what matters is our lives," said Robin. "After all, she wouldn't want us to be upset over an factory."

Everyone nodded, however Luigi couldn't help but wonder who exactly those cloaked kids where. There were about nine of them but for now, their concern was Dark Pit who seemed to have locked himself in his room after they returned.

* * *

Dark Pit sighed. He couldn't believe it's only been a few days after that horrible event. The Capri-sun factory was destroyed, gone, just like their fallen member a few weeks ago. What peeved him more was that fucking piece of fucking dinoshit Yoshi had to show up along with that new group, The League of Super Evil. They were something too. in fact, they were too powerful for them to even handle on their own!

Ever since then, he hasn't even left the room not to make out with Lucas, tell Wolf to stop doing wolf things or even asked Robin for the next objective. Instead, he fell into an deep depression. This was all too much for the edgy Goth however, something struck him.

_"Who were those cloaked kids anyways? Without them, we would have been dead but they saved us. Before I could even give my Gothic gratitude, they quickly took off."_

As he began trailing off his own thoughts, Lucas knocked on the door.

"Dark Pit, may I come in? I have someone on the phone who wants to speak to you. They have something that may interest you," explained his lovely, sexy, short Nial look alike boyfriend.

"...Alright. Come in."

Lucas did so, opening the door as he handed his cellphone over to Dark Pit. The dark angel grabbed it, placing it near his left hear.

"Ello?"

"Oh Pittoo, thank goodness you're alright" it turned out the person on the other line was no other than Kynthia herself. "I want you and your ga- I mean Krew to come over here right away. I have an story to tell you and on top of it, remember we have a Capri-sun fountain. I forgot Cia wasted a good chunk of our money on it in but now realized it does have its uses but that's what I'm not here for. I'm here to tell you that an old friend of mine is over here and is interested in becoming your second leader."

"Second leader?" muttered the dark angel. Dork Pit remembered that in the Cute Toot House, Pit was the leader while Palutena was the second leader. He figured why not so he decided for once to get up. Sfter all, Capri-sun was over there, hooray for children's juice drink thingy ma jiggy.

"I'm heading over right now. We'll be there in about a few."

With those words, Dark Pit hung up and got dressed. He was ready to meet this second leader and listen to Kynthia's story.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at a different location that was in ruins, a giant floating hand started to rise, being torn and beaten up pretty badly. It looked around as it saw the whole smash mansion setting in ruins.

"What the... where am I?" said Master Hand.

He was in an coma for the whole time and turned out, he was alive! He looked around, remembering Yoshi falling into acid, Dark Pit and Lucas with the gun, shooting him then they shot him...

Those monsters.

He began to move around and noticed three people sitting down and playing... Apples-to-Apples? He got closer as it was none other than Marc, Volga and Wizzro as the two generals whispered help me to him.

Marc on the other hand, just smiled.

"Wanna play Apples-to-Apples with me?" he asked.

Master hand sighed. Boy, this fucking kid was sure something.

-Chapter 11 end as the Final Destination theme from Brawl plays-

* * *

**Didn't expect to see Master Hand himself, did ya? Wait until he sees all the shit Dark Pit's done. That'll make him crack. Anyways, you got to see the sneak peak of the last group, The Resistance. Who exactly are they and what is there purpose here?! Who is the holy trinity?! Also, what does Kynthia have to share with Dark Pit? Learn about it in Chaptar 12: Second Leader!**

**Note that the changed future Lincoln's talking about isn't an good one either. I'm just putting that out there right now. Not going to say how but it isn't.**

**Now some fic recs!  
Cute Toot House by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus  
The MemeMemeMeme Brigade by TeeShirt  
link and pikachu's excellent adventure by koopashawn99  
WAA Weirdos Emissary by LucarioFan3  
The League of Super Evil by Danfics  
Full Mansion by Danfics (can be found in crossover section  
Smash High by Smashingbrosdude (can be found in rated M section)  
Battle of Love! by JonasLuvur  
Everybody Hates Magolor by Dedede Will Arrive  
Super Smash School by SuperUltraMegaMiko  
Sakurai's Nintendo Fanfiction (Subspace Emissary) 2: Electric Boogaloo by Danfics(this one's fantastic. Can be found under rated M section)**  
**The Kirby Crew by Gamerfan64  
Mewtwo Returns by Danfics**

**And of course many others I read but cannot remember.**

**Also, the winner for the most popular original HTK member is... Cia! You've done it sweet princess, you're number one! Now there's another poll of the same thing this time for the tumblr crowd and fans! :D**

**Until next time!**


	15. Chaptar 12: Second Leader

**Everyone ready for an another exciting chaptar of the Hot Topic Krew?! In today's episode, we learn about the new second leader and the past.**

**There's also an musical number inspired by The MemeMemeMeme Brigade!**

**I suggest checking out those songs in the end. They're pretty amazing.**

* * *

Chaptar 12: Second Leader

Dark Pit and the rest of the Hot Topic Krew made their way towards the temple of souls. The dark angel wondered what Kynthia could possibly want to tell them and about this second leader. He couldn't help but wonder if there was more to that woman than meets the eye.

At first, he thought she was just an fucking arrogant nuisance who was overbearing and overall just plan irritating. no matter what he did or what any of the other Krew members did, she would always be there to yell about something irrelevant, wonder where Cia. even was or heck, just to call them emo losers and some other really offensive slurs.

Now, she wasn't too bad but that still doesn't mean he forgot her past actions. After all, even if she was helping them and aiding them she still loathed Hot Topic and especially, BLACK NAIL POLISH!111!

The Krew arrived at the front gates of the temple of souls as the soul less Wolf Link and young Link statues stared at them. Before Luigi could press the doorbell, Wolf rushed over, whimpering like an poor dog who was lost or wanted to do something because he was being neglected and canines shouldn't be deprived of attention.

"Can I press it, please oh please oh pleasey?! Can Wolf press the button!" begged the wolf, wagging his tail all hardcore and edgy.

Luigi sighed, slightly narrowing his eyes a bit.  
"Fine," replied the plumber.

"Wolf Wolf!" said Wolf as he rang the doorbell.

Soon, a few minutes later, an Dark Link opened the door as it ushered the Krew to come inside. Lucas forgot that mama Cia. could also summon dark Links as well so it was weird seeing them still roaming around. The Krew was mainly here not for the information but for the Capri-sun fountain and whatnot, seeing how they were deprived of their favorite drink in the entire world.

"Right this way sir," said an Dark Link in an elegant, British like accent as he took them out to the gardens.

the Krew followed out to rose Link gardens as they passed by the many portraits of Links. it had all various forms of Links from the original Link to even the Link from the CD-i games as he made that great face. all famous paintings were also mocked up in Link form such as the birth of Venus as instead of it being an naked woman on an shell, it was Link.

Link was everywhere and no one can escape the Link in this place. in fact, Mr. Game and Watch almost found it extremely creepy at times.

As they finally arrived out in the gardens, they were in an fancy area and seated near an delectable, Capri-sun fountain as they were greeted by none other than Kynthia herself. Lana happened to also be there, sitting next to her mother as well as someone Dark Pit recognized right away from the Skyworld.

Viridi, goddess of nature.

"It's nice to see you've guys have finally arrived," said the elegant woman. The Dark Links poured them Capri-sun, seeing how they probably wouldn't want tea and want the drink they just lost the factory to instead. on the table, it was nicely decorated and fancy as well as full of delectable goodies from French Macarons, cakes, petit fours, to even finger foods. it was almost as if the table was fully loaded with them as Kynthia placed another petit four square into her mouth.

Lucas couldn't help but notice something off about her from the last time he's even seen her. After all, a few weeks passed since that event that shall not be named around the Lancia's' because we all know what happens when you mention it.

Dark Pit took note of it as well as he grabbed an slice of cake. Kynthia appeared to be a lot chunkier than he remembered. in fact, it reminded him of Cia. almost and made him a bit depressed as he remembered the fallen Krew member.

Of course, Mewtwo also noticed it and being the asshole Pokémon that he was, whispered it to the kill la kill hedgehog that no one else could hear it.

"Looks like karmas hitting this witch as well," said the asshole Pokémon. "She's starting to look more and more like fatass each passing day. The bitch deserves it after sending me to fucking space so many goddamn times."

Shadow just gave him a look and nudged him hard, however not noticeable enough to cause an scene.

"Shut the fuck up you piece of shit," said Ow the Edge. "Instead of being an fucking dick for once, actually show some respect. She's lost her kid, has to deal with another sad child, lost her damn job and on top of it, has to deal with all of Yoshi's bullshit. For fucks sake, the woman's stressed out as hell."

Mewtwo just sighed. God he hated everyone. Sometimes he wondered why he didn't just kill everyone right away and get it over with.

"Well, well, well look who it is," boasted Viridi being her usual cocky ass ten year old looking self," if it isn't Dark Pit and the edge Krew."

"Oh fuck you peeridi," retorted the dark angel, rolling his eyes.

Kynthia sighed, trying to hush them down a bit. "Now, now there's no need for fighting. So, it appears you two already know each other. I'm quite surprised," said the hot elegant lady. She would nibble on a French Macaron before taking a sip of her tea.

Lana appeared to be petting Wolf. "Good doggie," she said.

Wolfs tail wagged as he was an dog and dogs love to be petted. Lucina looked over, sighing as Morgan just smiled. Robin on the other hand, kept quiet.

Wolf would roll over and want an belly rub as the young girl began to do so. She would giggle at the noises Wolf made and found them to be quite cute.

"Good doggie... who's a good boy, who's a good boy," she said in an more high Pitch tone, causing Dark Pit to cringe.

"Wolf wolf woof woof bark bark," said Wolf. He was really excited and embraced his dog self this time. He ran around on all fours and wanted to play fetch.

Lana looked back at her mom, giving her puppy dog eyes.  
"Mama," she asked cutely," can I go play with the doggie?"

"Of course sweetie," replied Mama Cia.. "Just remember to take breaks. After all, we're only human."

"Okay!" with that, Lana scurried away with Wolf, following him.

Viridi stared at Lucas, then at Dark Pit and then at them both as she took note of Dark Pit's boyfriend.

"So, you're dating an toddler. How lovely," said the arrogant goddess.

"You're supposed to be goddess years old but you act ten," retorted Dark Pit.

Viridi stuck her tongue out, as Luigi exchanged glances with Lucina, Mr. Game and Watch and Robin.

"Anyways, what were we even here for again?" started Shadow.

"Oh yeah, anyways, you know how the cute toot house has an second leader right?" exclaimed Kynthia. "A second leader who is also an goddamn piece of shit backstabber ugh!"

"Yep aka my shitty goddess mom," said Dark Pit.

"Ew, I feel sorry for you then," stated Viridi. "Who would want to live with her and her acting like she's miss perfect? Oh puh-lease, she's nothing but an irritating nuisance just like that patriotic angel Pit. Mistaking my beautiful children for the British and dumping my EVIAN WATER INTO THE SEA OR WHAT HE CALLED, THE BOSTON HARBOR!"

"What the hell," said Robin. He never knew much about Pit but after hearing that, it helped him form an new opinion on the angel.

"Anyways, I'm interested in helping you guys," said Viridi. "Besides, I have an score to settle with that piece of shit backstabbing goddess!"

Both Viridi and Kynthia both seemed to be bitter when they mentioned about Lady Palutena, the goddess of light, love and flavor flave. Lucina took good note of it as Viridi Imagined a biscotti as her neck as she crushed it while Kynthia shoveled food into her face, gorging her anger and stress away.

Viridi calmed down, glancing over at her friend. As much as she hated Palutena, she would rather mention her over HER, that piece of fucking shit traitor Phosphora! The one who played her for a full and then DITCHED her to join the league of SUPER EVIL!

"You really should stop eating your emotions Cia.," stated the short blonde hair edgy goddess of nature. "You're getting back into your old habits again and that's pretty bad. I mean look at you all that work you put into your sexy body. All for nothing, then again you didn't start taking nutrition seriously until after high school."

Kynthia sighed. She knew Viridi was right but right now, she just hated everything going on at the moment. It was far too much for her and thus, she went back to her old habit of gorging.

"I thought her'a name was'a Kynthia," muttered Luigi.

"Beep bop doop deep," replied Mr. Game and Watch which meant her name is Kynthia but remember her nickname is Cia.. She named her daughter, our Cia. after her nickname.

"Ooooh," said Luigi.

"True, then again you weren't related to the three devils. God I fucking hate my fucking piece of fucking shit fucking ass fucking cousins," Kynthia ranted, slamming her fists on the table. "They think they're so perfect, making fun of me for every single thing I do! I'll show those fucking bitches what I'm made of, I'll show them."

Soon Viridi and Kynthia both laughed menacingly, actually creeping out the Hot Topic Krew.

"I've never heard so many fucks in an sentence before," said Lucas.

"Me neither bae," replied Dark Pit.

"Ahem," said Robin, finally saying something once more. "Perhaps you can share us that story like you've said you would."

"Oh yeah, that story. It's about these events... it might be Linked back to these actions that possibly happened back during our high school years," explained Kynthia. she would seem to take out an photo, a different one from the one Shadow saw a few weeks ago, but still had the same girls.

Dark Pit glanced at it, recognizing them to be Palutena, Rosalina, Phosphora, Viridi, and Kynthia? Except, Kynthia looked a lot different in high school compared to her own daughters when they were both in high school. He passed around the photo to the other Krew members that were present.

Wolf really didn't need to be there because he still didn't know what the fuck he actually does.

"Believe it or not, we've known each other since elementary school," said Viridi. There was another photo as this time Shadow grabbed it as he observed it.

It looked like it took place in first grade with the five girls, looking adorable as ever. He passed it around it eventually got to... ugh that piece of shit.

Of course, Mewtwo being the asshole dick Pokémon that he is, actually said something. After all, he needed to satisfy his need to be a dick and the woman he hated the most was in the same room as him.

"Wow, who knew you were such a pig," said the asshole Pokémon. "Look like you've need to be kept away from the kitchen."

Kynthia glared her eye twitching as she snapped her fingers. Mewtwo noticed his manhood gone as she completely deprived him of his penis. RIP, Mewtwo's penis, not like he ever needed it, dick.

"Be lucky I'm not in the mood to send you into space again. geez, I can't help it besides asshole cousins that my father invented Kentucky Fried Chicken... that shit's fucking good," rambled the hot woman.

"Anyways, it all happened during the greatest time in the world," explained Viridi. "The 1990s."

* * *

-The scene changes into a flashback as Simple Mind's "Don't You (Forget About Me)" begins to play. Hell yes 80s music is fantastic-

_High school is in session as they were getting ready towards the prom season. there were students such as Pac-man, Classic Sonic, Lucas' parents Ike and Soren, back when he was Gothic and hardcore edgy, and even the Super Mario Brothers from the Super Mario Brothers Super Show. Life was great as it was none other than the senior year of high school._

_Viridi rode in her badass motorcycle, aviators and all. She drove into the school parking a lot, wowing all of the underclassmen._

_"Wow," said toad in his terrible New Yorker voice. "Who's that hot momma?"_

"_I don't know," said classic tails. But man, she's cute!"_

_Viridi got off, pushing them both as she giggled.  
_

_"losers," she said, being the cool badass biker girl like she is. she entered the school gates, passing _

_by other students as they looked at her._

_"Look at her, so short, so majestic, so evil," said Chrom. Yes Chrom was also here because nothing makes sense in this world._

_Ruben just blinked, staring at Chrom before sighing. He did have an good point. "You say the strangest stuff but at the same time, it's so true," said Ruben._

_Sumia and Cordelia would greet them as another woman passed by them. She was electric, cute and preppy as it was none other than Phosphora. The blonde appeared to be chewing gum, blowing bubbles as she passed by Kevin Keene, otherwise known as Captain N._

_Simon Belmont happened to pass by and his eyes stretched out as they turned into hearts. He had the hots for Phosphora as he was buff and looked like an mountain climber because this is the one from Captain N._

_"Damn, I need to make that babe mine," said Simon with his butt chin, grinning. Another figure just rolled their eyes as it was none other than Sally Acorn. She's not really 80s but fuck it she's here._

_"Like she would sooo into you," the naked vest wearing furry squirrel girl said._

_"Yes she would. No one can resist my sexy charms because I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, too se-!"_

_Before he could finish, Rosalina slammed him against his locker. the galactic star trek princess chuckled a bit while sally joined in as well. Simon was an bigoted jerk after all and loved George W. Bush senor and not best president, sex president._

_Rosalina was beautiful as she always wowed the Mario brothers as they looked at her._

"_Hey pizanos, look at that beautiful princess," said Mario._

_"Ey Mario, how about w-w-we ask her out to the prom," said Luigi. he was also mama Luigi to the evil Yoshi, but not really that Yoshi since that Yoshi was the Yoshi before the evil terminator Yoshi existed._

"_Ahem! Ask who out?!"_

_The Mario brothers turned around as they saw it was none other than Princess Toadstool with her red hair and annoying voice._

_"Uh, no one princess," said Mario. "Looks like I'm stoned again."_

"_Oh Mario," said Princess Toadstool, sighing before shrugging._

_The next girl, the next girl in line was none other than the gorgeous, scandalous fabulous Lady Palutena. All men looked in her direction as she was literally the epitome of Bananarama's "Venus"._

_She's got it  
Yeah baby she's got it  
I'm your Venus, I'm your fire  
Your desire_

_Palutena would wink at the boys to tease them. Little Mac's father at the time, Daddy Mac's eyes turned into hearts along with DK's dad Dankey Kang. They both flew into heaven, breaking the ceiling as the principal Koopa sighed in his scratchy voice._

"_Not this shit again," said King Koopa._

_More boys such as Ponpon, Popo and Nana's father, even the Mario brothers causing Princess Toadstool to get mad. Then the brown haired Link from the cartoon saw her as he grinned causing Cartoon Zelda to frown._

"_Well excuuuuuse me princess," said Cartoon Link._

_Palutena would greet the other three girls as they were waiting on the last friend. They were called omega five bffs forever! All of them loved gel pens, Lisa Frank, boy bands, Sabrina the Teenage Witch, and Leonardo DiCaprio. _

_Kynthia appeared to be walking in the hallway listening to her favorite band, Nsync. She had a thing for Justin Timberlake, finding him to be so cute but unlike her friends, no one guy looked her way. She happened to be humming her favorite song, "Tearin Up My Heart."_

"_It's tearin up my heart when I'm with you," she sang out to herself._

_The teenage Kynthia began opening her locker, full of pictures of boy bands and Leo as she looked for her textbooks until someone tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped a little, turning around just to see it was Past Zelda, otherwise known as the Link to the Past Zelda._

"_Hey Cia., do you have an pencil I can borrow. I lost mine," said Past Zelda._

"_Um, sure," replied Kynthia. She began looking through her purse, eventually finding a pencil as she handed it to Past Zelda._

"_Thanks! You're such a sweetheart, I'm surprised no one's asked such an kindhearted person as you to the prom yet," said Past Zelda, smiling._

"_Well..." Kynthia began to do that anime finger thing when an megane girl is trying to think of what to say, however before she could reply, Ganondork and his cronies Zoont and Ghiraham showed up. Ghiraham was dressed in terrible 90s fashion, then again they all were, as he was looking like MC Hammer while Zoont wore edgy clothes. Ganondorf looked like an guy who listened to Metallica and all that stuff._

"_That's because she's the duff of her group," replied Ghiraham, snickering._

"_Duff? as in the beer from The Simpsons?" asked Kynthia, oblivious to what it actually stands for._

"_No, you're the DUFF," said Zoont with emphasis._

_Past Zelda knew exactly what it meant and frowned, finding their behavior rude._

"_It stands for designated ugly fat friend," Ganondorf said bluntly. "Aka, you friends hang out with you to feel good in comparison."_

_Both Ghiraham and Zoont laughed as Ganondorf did that chuckle as Kynthia just frowned._

"_Go away Ganondork, Ghirameme and whatever the hell you are!" snapped Past Zelda. "She's not an duff! You're just saying that to be a bunch of dicks."_

_Ghiraham rolled his eyes before huffing and walking away with the other three losers. Past Zelda looked at Kynthia sighing at their behavior._

"_Don't listen to them okay? They're just assholes. Anyways, thanks for letting me borrow your pencil, I'll see you in third period okay?" chirped the past princess. She waved before going off to her boyfriend, Past Link._

_Kynthia just stared at them as they flirted with each other, however was more fixated on Past Link. She couldn't believe how beautiful he as she found it unfair that Past Zelda was dating him, then again, she deserved him. After all, she will find her true love someday. She began to fantasize like Serena from the Dic dub of sailor moon her dancing with an Tuxedo Mask version of Link._

"_Um, earth to Cia., earth to Cia.!"_

_Kynthia snapped out of it to be greeted by her five friends. Palutena waved her hand in her face._

"_Hey, what were you like daydreaming about now?" asked Phosphora._

"_Well..." Kynthia took a moment to think. Soon, she saw the other Link, Cartoon Link as she was swooned once again. She didn't give a shit what Link it was, she loved all the Links for their different charms. There was also Classic and Adventure Link as well as her heart started beating like a drum._

"_Oh brother, don't tell me it's Link again!" said Viridi, rolling her eyes._

_The four other girls glanced over as Cartoon Link was trying to ask Cartoon Zelda for an kiss. Cartoon Zelda rolled her eyes as the fairy sprite was secretly jealous because she loved Cartoon Link as well._

"_Well excuuuuuuuuse me, princess," said Cartoon Link, making that goofy face._

"_Ah...," Kynthia sighed dreamily, "Isn't he so dreamy?"_

"_No!" said Rosalina. "He's an annoying pest! just like Simon Belmont!"_

"_You got that right," said Palutena._

_Soon, the school doors opened as everyone froze. Ike stopped making out with Soren as they moved into the library. Edgy grunge music began to play as it began smelling like teen spirit. the figure who walked in slammed toad into a locker, give Luigi an wedgie, and pulled Tails by the two tails, spinning him around and causing him to lose an extra life._

"_Oh no, it's him," said Palutena._

_The figure happened to be an dark angel with dark, ashy brown hair, blue eyes and an purple scarf. He was the edgiest of edge, the most hardcore of hardcore, he was... the GRUNGE! He listened to hardcore shit such as Nirvana, Pearl Jam, Alice in Chains to even Screaming Trees. He was heavily known for being the biggest dick of them all and an huge asshole. Out of everyone, he hated Soren the most because grunge people hated Goths._

_This was back in the past when Hot Topic was underground and industrial with real Goth stuff and not the mall Goth stuff that Dark Pit and the Hot Topic Krew love so much._

"_Oh god, its Icarus," said Phosphora, making an gag like sound at the end._

_Icarus smirked, approaching the five girls as he was rather defiant towards Lady Palutena, otherwise known as Miss Palutena at the time._

"_Well, well, well, look what we have here," said Icarus, being full of himself. "We have the green haired floozy, look at me I'm so edgy I'm ten years old, valley girl, clone peach and an fucking heffer."_

_All five girls gave him an glare and huffed as if telling him to fuck off._

_"Hmph, you're all so pathetic. You think you all are gonna be oh my god like totally best friends 5evar, listen up ladies, you're going to fall down and you're all going to hate one another. Trust me, it will happen," said Icarus being an fucking dick._

"_Oh fuck you Icarus," said Palutena. She couldn't believe the nerve of this jackass. she wanted to punch him if she could however, wanted to maintain her perfect goddess status at the school._

"_Go eat an dick and die," said Viridi. If she could reset his existence she would however, the hall monitor Resetti despised her the most. He hated how she loved to reset and wanted her to be jailed hence his desire to become an polis cop._

"_And while at it, go fuck yourself," said Rosalina. She didn't take his shit._

"_And burn in an ditch," said Phosphora, joining in. all four girls high-fived one another as the only one who couldn't come up with an insult was Kynthia herself. She was taught by her father and mother both to be an modest young lady and didn't believe in stooping to his level._

_Icarus of course, found them amusing and laughed._

"_I like how four of you have an backbone but the hambeast over here can't even come up with shit. Look at this fat bitch just cowering in fear and I'm just fucking looking at her," taunted the dark anleg._

"_Leave her alone you asswipe!" said Palutena. "Just because she has morals doesn't mean she likes you!"_

"_Well, least I'm not gonna die alone. Smell ya later bitches," said Icarus. Today, he came across an new girl as he had an idea. He looked back, seeing the four girls comforting Kynthia as he chuckled._

"_Watch me put those girls against each other. Watch me ruin a friendship that was so speshul and magical and have them forever enemies, using one another. And for this new girl, I'm going to slowly but surely, ruin her life little by little."_

_He chuckled as he stared at the new girl. She looked a lot like Lucina however had Sumia colors as her name was Emily. Little did poor Emily know what she had in store for her._

* * *

"That man was an fucking monster," stated Kynthia, growling. "He did terrible things, even more so, planned peoples downfalls wherever he went."

"Even worse," said Viridi," he's your father Dark Pit. Yours and Pits father."

"What the fuck! You're lying," said Dark Pit, not believing any of this.

"Not lying," said Viridi. "You can even ask the lazy ass Palutena herself. He knocked up this poor girl, acted like he cared and then when he told her he used her for sex, she just up'ed and left, abandoning both of you. He placed both of you in the trash, named Pit but didn't even bother naming you. he just called you other Pit and an useless clone."

"You're lucky the stupid goddess found you guys, otherwise you would have been dead. She named you Pittoo, not Dark Pit the angle or whatever "edgy" title you give yourself," said Kynthia.

This caused Dark Pit to frown a bit in irritation. He couldn't believe what he was learning, and then remembered that every time Pit asked about their parents, Lady Palutena dodged the question.

"Anyways, back to the story. So, as prom season got closer, Icarus decided to hijack the nominees list and write five additional names, our names," explained Viridi.

* * *

"_Hey, who do you think the nominees for prom queen this year are going to be," asked green Megaman in his smokers' voice._

"_Well, the Zelda's' of course," said Simon, "Along with the lovely Palutena, Rosalina, Phosphora, princess toadstool, Seamus Aran, Cordelia and lots of other cute girls. In fact, I scored an prom date with Pauline!"_

_"Sweet!" said smoker Megaman._

_Everyone seemed to have dates to include all five girls, well, make that four except Kynthia. She sighed, figuring she was going to spend prom being the dateless wonder out of her friends. They kept reassuring her it didn't matter but she began to wonder if Ghiraham, Zoont and Ganoncanon were right about her. She sighed deeply as Icarus approached her._

_The girl winced a little, frowning._

"_What do you want?!" she asked._

"_Well, I couldn't help but hear your parents hide an special piece of jewelry in their bedroom. Thought you might like to know its location," said the dark angel Icarus._

"_I'm not going to go into places I'm not allowed to go into!" retorted Kynthia._

"_Are you an fat pussy Cia? Are you really going to back down from an possible family heirloom. Besides, it's real gold and who knows, maybe Link-senpai will notice you!" stated Icarus, trying to be an suave convincing asshole._

_Of course Kynthia bought it. Her eyes lit up as she grinned. "Please tell me where it is! I need this ring!"_

"_Well, here you go!" said Icarus, handing her an piece of paper with the information._

_During class, they began announcing all the nominees. Both Viridi and Kynthia both were surprised how they even made it on the list as they both thought of it to be an mistake._

"_It's not an mistake ladies," said principal Koopa._

_Kynthia sighed. She was dateless and now an nominee for prom. Great, now she had to go._

_"... I hope any of you guys win," she said," after all, I'm not as pretty as any of you."_

"_What makes you think that?!" said Rosalina, frowning._

"_Well, look. You guys all have dates, all are naturally beautiful and not an giant loser baby like me," whined Kynthia._

"_You know what you could use is an makeover," Phosphora stated rather bluntly. "New wardrobe, new haircut, put some make up and fix up those wolf brows of yours."_

_"Phosphora!" said Palutena, frowning._

_Viridi, Rosalina and Palutena knew she was right however, preferred it was worded more nicely._

* * *

_After school, they started to do the thing._

_"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" said Phosphora._

_"Makeover!" said Rosalina, Viridi and Palutena._

_"MAKEOVER MAKEOVER MAKEOVER MAKEOVER MAKEOVER MAKEOVER MAKEOVER for you and meeeee" said the makeover song from Clone High._

"_So, what do you think?" asked Phosphora, being proud of her own work. Well, the others did help too but she's the beauty expert._

_Kynthia blinked, not used to it at all. She found the transformation almost surreal as if she wasn't even real. The beautiful girl smiled, giving an thumbs up as they redid her whole look, well minus the Lancia trait because that is something only they can get rid of themselves unless they wanted to spend thousands of dollars on a friend which they don't want to do that._

_As she parted with her friends, Kynthia entered the mansion, looking to see if her parents were home. They weren't as she was lucky. She made her way in the hallway and towards the master bedroom as she Begin looking for that ring. After an few minutes, she found an strangely engraved box as it looked old and anchuent. Being curious, the lavender haired girl opened the book to reveal an red ring._

_She took it out of the box, grabbed it as she began putting it on the finger. Suddenly, this smog like color started coming out as it was absorbing her energy or something like that. Soon, it formed into an demon creature trash bag. it started her as he chuckled all darkly and evilly as it looked at its new master._

_"Ehehehehe, I'm the twisted wizard, Wizzro," said the garbage. Kynthia shrieked at its hideous appearance as its eyeball turned into an mouth._

_"Wizzro? This jewelry is satanic?! Holy shit! I need to undo this beast!" _

"_No master, don't. I can help you. I can read minds you know, after all, I'm an wizrod," Wizzro rebuttled._

_Kynthia began to think for an moment. She then grinned darkly, a look she never made before as her laughter sounded evil and obnoxious, as if the ring also gave her a new personality, or rather, unlocked the thoughts she suppressed for so long._

* * *

_The next day, Viridi arrived at the school on her badass motorcycle, running over Mr. Resetti because she hated that fucker. When she entered, all the guys seemed to be eyeing something._

_-RuPaul's "Supermodel" begins to play as Viridi moves towards Palutena and the others-_

_You better work  
(Cover girl)  
Work it, girl  
(Give a twirl )  
Do your thing on the runway_

_All the guys seemed to be awe, as if they laid eyes on something super-hot or even better, sexy hot supermodel._

_Work_  
_(Supermodel)_  
_You better work it, girl_  
_(Of the world )_  
_Wet your lips and make love to the camera_

_"What the hell is even going on?!" said Viridi. She wondered where the fuck the music even came from._

_"I don't even fucking know," Phosphora replied, quite upset the boys weren't checking out her new top._

_Work, turn to the left_  
_Work, now turn to the right_  
_Work, sashay, shante_

"_Who's Shante?" asked Palutena._

_Rosalina shrugged._

_A tan, purple haired girl cried as all by myself played for her as she walked away._

_It don't matter what you wear_  
_They're checking out your savior faire_  
_And it don't matter what you do_  
_'Cause everything looks good on you, supermodel_

"_That's it, I'm fucking checking the fucking commotion!" complained the goddess of nature._

_She began pushing her way through the crowd of boys as the principal himself was doing the same thing._

"_Alright, what's going on here," said Koopa in his scratchy voice. Soon he saw what the boys were hyping as his Koopa dick extended. The principal quickly ran to the bathroom to do boy things._

_Phosphora followed after Viridi as well as Rosalina and Lady Palutena. Soon, the four girls saw the thing and their jaws dropped. it turned out they were ogling over Kynthia as she seemed to be more confident than usual. Too confident, almost as if she became an completely different person overnight._

"_What the fuck Cia," said Viridi._

"_Asshole traitor," said Phosphora. "I gave you that fucking makeover."_

_Wizzro chucked, revealing himself to the girls as he had an camera in his hands._

_"Sucks to be you useless pieces of trash," said the trash bag._

"_What is that thing?! Ew, gross!" Phosphora complained._

_Palutena just watched. She knew how to one up this and to piss off this unholy demon from the pits of hell. She wondered though, how did she even obtain that ring and two, what was an monster even doing here at the school. The green haired goddess knew this would piss off her parents but to hell with them. For once, she was in charge!_

_-Soon, the song gets interrupted as its none other than Madonna's "Vogue" that starts playing instead. Go Lady Palutena-_

_The green haired goddess summons an pole as she magically rips off her own clothes into something more sexy. Palutena then does the pole dancing thing she does as all the men look over her direction and enchanted by her sexy goddess dance as all of them began to get horny._

"_God fucking damn it! Palutena you traitor!" snapped Viridi._

_Palutena does all this sexy dancing, pissing off both Kynthia and Wizzro, even though Wizzro wants to play traitor because he sees the green goddess as superior but knows Hylia would kill him._

_Icarus smirked. He planned for this. Little by little he'll wreck their friendship. It was such the perfect plan! Soon, he made his way towards the villain trio as it had directions on what to do next. After all, they were all friends._

"Wait, why was she even pole dancing in the first place?!" asked Lucina. It was the strangest thing she ever heard, no the whole story was strange. What kind of high school lets you get away with that shit.

"Because she's an stupid slutty whore!" Kynthia barked, getting flashbacks as she began growing angry again. She didn't seem to get the fact that it was all part of Icarus' plan, then again, he started putting fake smack talk about them and lied it was from one another.

"That and because someone had to think they're a supermodel," Viridi reminded, trying to tell the angry goddess of time that she wasn't innocent either.

"God this whole story makes me want to fucking drink," said Mewtwo.

"Shut THE FUCK UP YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" everyone yelled at once. They were so done with the asshole Pokémon.

"Anyways, go on," said Robin. He began to piece together something but decided to keep it to himself, almost as if he was going to share it in an later chaptar.

"Anyways, prom night finally came! The results however, were surprising," said Viridi.

* * *

_The big night was here. All of the girls were decked out as the five were trying to now one up each other, even though Rosalina was neutral in all of this. Prom went on all fun and peaceful and tense as Icarus waited for the last part. Wizzro somehow gave Kynthia an special present if she was announced as the prom queen._

"_Now this year's prom queen is..." said Koopa, "Kynthia Lancia.!" _

_Everyone clapped as Wizzro was delighted as he was off-screen. Kynthia made it towards the float as they were going to treat her as true royalty. Palutena, Viridi and Phosphora were mad at first but then the goddess of nature began to catch onto something._

_**Viridi: It was Prom Night at my high school  
Everyone was there, it was totally cool  
I was real excited, I almost wet my dress  
'Cause my best friend Cia. was Prom Queen**_

_**Rosalina: She looked so pretty in pink chiffon. (Chiffon)  
Riding the float with her tiara on. (Tiara on)  
Holding this humongous bouquet in her hand. (Bouquet)  
She looked straight out of Disneyland!**_

_**Phosphora: You know that Cinderella ride  
I mean definitely an Eticket. (Eticket)  
The crowd was cheering, everyone was stoked**_

_**Palutena: I mean it was like the whole school was totally coked or something.  
The band was playing 'Evergreen'  
Then all of a sudden, somebody screamed:  
**_

_**Classic Tails: Look out! The Prom Queen's got a gun!**_

**Palutena: Everybody run, the Prom Queen's got a gun!**  
**Everybody run, the Prom Queen has got a gun!**

_**Phosphora: Cia.'s smiling, and waving her gun  
Picking off cheerleaders one by one  
Oh! Toadstool's pom poms just blew to bits  
Oh no, Sally's head just did the splits!**_

_**Viridi: My best friend is on a shooting spree  
Stop it, Cia., you're embarrassing me!  
How could you do what you just did**_

_**Palutena: Are you having a really bad period?**_

_**Phosphora: Everybody run, the Prom Queen's got a gun!**_  
_**Everybody run, the Prom Queen has got a gun!**_

_**Rosalina: Stop it, Cia, you're making a mess**_  
_**Powder burns all over your dress**_  
_**An hour later, ,the cops had arrived**_

_**Palutena: By then the entire glee club had died no big loss**_  
_**You wouldn't believe what they brought to stop**_  
_**Tear gas, Machine guns even a chopper!**_

_**Dickson: Throw down your gun and tiara and come out of that float!**_

_**Rosalina: Cia. didn't listen to what the cop said,**_  
_**She aimed and fired, and now the math teacher's dead!**_

_**Palutena: Oh, it's really sad, but kinda of a relief,**_  
_**I mean we had this big test coming up next week**_

_**Viridi: Everybody run, the Prom Queen's got a gun!**_  
_**Everybody run, the Prom Queen has got a gun!**_  
_**Cia's really having a blast!**_  
_**She's wasted half of the class!**_  
_**The cops fired a warning shot and she dove off that float.**_

_**Viridi: I tried to scream Duck! but it stuck in my throat.**_

_**Rosalina: She hit the ground and did a flip; it was real acrobatic.**_  
_**But I was crying so hard, I couldn't work my Instamatic.**_

_**Viridi: I ran down to Cia, I had to find out.**_  
_**What made her do it, why'd she freak out?**_  
_**I saw the bullet had got her right in the ear.**_  
_**I knew then the end was near.**_

_**So I ran down and said in her good ear.**_  
_**Cia, why'd you do it?**_  
_**She raised her head and smiled and said.**_

_**Kynthia: I did it for CD-i.**_

_**Viridi: CD-i, well like whose CD-i? Answer me Cia. whose CD-i.**_  
_**Does anybody here know CD-i?**_

_**Phosphora: Are you CD-i? There was one guy named CD-i Link.**_  
_**But he was a total geek. He always talked about bombing dodongos.**_

_**Viridi: Answer me Cia. whose CD-i.**_

_**Palutena: Oh God this is like that movie Citizen King**_  
_**You know where you later find out Rosemary was a slut**_

_**Rosalina: But we'll never know who CD-i is because like she's dead**_

_**Virdi: Everybody run, the Prom Queen's got a gun!**_  
_**Palutena: Everybody run, the Prom Queen has got a**_  
_**Rosalina: Everybody run**_  
_**Phosphora: Everybody run the Prom Queen's got a**_

_The news stations, ambulance and everyone else arrived including some of the students' parents. It became known as the infamous prom disaster of the 90s. Icarus chuckled, not expecting these results as he was extremely pleased. Ganondorf, Ghiraham and Zoont were also pleased, finding the entire situation amusing. Viridi realized how much of an idiot she was for letting someone's devious plan ruin her night but also part of her children!_

* * *

"There's one thing that doesn't make'a sense," exclaimed Luigi.

"And what is that?" asked Viridi.

"Well, if Mrs. Lancia. supposedly died, then why is she alive and right here'a?" questioned the Gothic plumber.

"Well, I can explain that," answered Kynthia. She then removed her giant, oversized bra hat as she revealed an hearing aid on her right ear. Afterwards, she put her giant bra hat back on and sighed as she regret listening to Wizzro the garbage dick.

"Somehow I've managed to survive. Of course mom and dad were pissed at me but it cost me my hearing in my right ear. So, this hearing aid somewhat helps but it's not the same. I was a fool to even let myself go like that," added the elegant woman.

"That you were," said Viridi, rubbing it in. she still felt a bit bitter about that day but unlike Palutena and Phosphora, she got over it.

Little did the two know though that Rosalina was dead and killed by the evil Yoshi.

Dark Pit gave an look to Lucas, both of them making an mental note never to piss off Cia's mother, otherwise she might do something bizarre.

Soon, Lana came back with Wolf as Wolf decided to rest for a bit. The young weeaboo was heavily panting as playing with Mr. Doggie(whom she renamed Wolf to) worn her own. She checked her text messages and replied to the Link she met the other day and smiled to herself before stuffing it back in.

"Lana dear, why don't you get some rest," said her mother, "You appear to be extremely worn out."

Lana nodded, catching her breath as she waddled into the mansion, making her way towards her room.

"So," said Shadow," do any of you know about this Icarus' whereabouts?"

"Unfortunately, no. if I did, I would have killed him by now," replied the goddess of nature.

"I do have one more request of you guys," said Kynthia. "While I'm going to be doing my own thing with my husband time to time, I want you, the Hot Topic Krew, to please watch over my daughter and take care of her. When she came back yesterday from her play date with Morgan, it was the happiest I've ever seen her in an long time. So please, watch over and take care of Lana. I feel that she'll be safer with you guys, plus I fear the cute toot house girls would come for her next."

Dark Pit almost groaned, but restrained himself. He knew Lana was definitely not going to be a member of the Krew but to have an weeb around you 24/7 was suffering.

"Woof woof, please do it man," said Wolf, being well, a wolf. "She played with me and I rarely get to do Wolf things anymore ever since everyone got depressed here. We're Goths not emos."

"... Alright, we'll do it," said Dark Pit, giving his final answer.

"Thank you. I'm sure she'll be very happy to hear this. After all, she was the one who suggested it."

The answer surprised the whole Krew. They were lucky that Kynthia allowed them to utilize her place. In fact, they might relocate their headquarters here as it was much bigger, actually had multiple bedrooms which means no Ike or Palutena and, there was the Capri-sun fountain and pool.

Lana was in her bedroom, texting Link and giggling. She then had a thought as she frowned a little as she looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She figured Link wouldn't go for an girl like her and rather, one who was prettier and skinnier, that's for sure. Then it hit her.

Starting tomorrow, she'll make herself go on an diet.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yoshi was at the meeting with all of the big bads. They were discussing their next plans and the appearance of the MemeMemeMeme Brigade, or what they called for short, meme loving fucks.

Three additional members arrived as it was none other than Ragyo Kiryuin who shined bright like an rainbow, King R Kool, and last but not least, the famous alien sloth Animorph actor Beneduct Cumberbatch.

"So, who exactly where the others who interrupted the battle besides those meme loving fucks?" questioned Dr. Wily.

"That's what I'm trying to find out," said Samus.

"Perhaps they're linked to that future brat somehow," replied Ghiraham.

The big bads gasped and nodded as if the transforming ham was onto something.

"I think so as well," added King Dedede, "After all, how did they even find out where we were or what we were doing!"

As they discussed things, Yoshi excused himself as he entered an room only he could have access to. He then jumped around, chuckling.

"Soon the world will be mine..."

"Aren't you forgetting something," said an voice.

Yoshi jumped, using his terminator senses to figure out who was even talking to him. Then he forgot about someone, the one who saved him from death completely. The one who gave him, the terminator upgrade.

"After all, I am the one who saved your life. I didn't have to do it either," they said.

"Yes master," said Yoshi. It turned out there was someone behind this that wasn't Yoshi. Did Morgan know about this or perhaps, did she forget.

The figure turned around, revealing himself to be none other than Icarus himself as Yoshi bowed. the green dinosaur then went back to discuss with the big bads as the dark angel grinned evilly as he looked at a photo of the Krew, zooming in particularly on Dark Pit the angle.

"Looks like you're not pathetic after all, clone," Icarus stated, being rather impressed. "I can't believe that piece of trash has decided to turn Goth out of all things. I tried my best to kill him many times in the past, planned his suffering but instead he goes Mall Goth on me!"

Icarus slammed his fist on his desk, angered by that.

"I was born to meet you and when I meet you, I will kill you!"

-Chaptar 12 comes to an end as Nirvana's "Smells Like Teen Spirit" begins to play-

* * *

**Didn't expect that twist. Looks like the plot thicken once more even more so with that bastard Icarus! The Krew is almost close to obtaining its last member in Chaptar 14! Will they be able to receive their ninja or will they fall to their doom?!**

**Don't miss the next exciting chaptar influenced by the lovely Fire Emblem!**

**Chaptar 13: Another Future Child?!**

**Until next time friends.**


	16. Chaptar 13: Another Future Child!

Chaptar 13: Another Future Child?!

Pit seemed to be heavily into his research, as if something was bothering him. ever since that night he encountered the beautiful Abraham Lincoln, he kept true to his words and tried his best to figure out how to reunite all people within the nation. The happy angel knew it wasn't going to be an easy task but it must be done, otherwise Yoshi will take over the world and have his way with it. And for one, Pit didn't want that.

His boyfriend Megaman was busy tonight, so he had some free time in the evening. The brown hair angel noticed out of the blue that Dark Pit didn't seem to return for some reason, almost as if he decided to live somewhere else. Frowning, Pit knew the right thing to do was to tell Lady Palutena because Dark Pit is only thirteen and at thirteen years old they can't get emancipated yet. So, of course, being the little goody-goody that he was, Pit left the bedroom and entered the living room where the green hair goddess was, cleaning away to ABBA's "Dancing Queen."

"You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen," sang the goddess. Palutena was the type to get a lot more done when Pittoo wasn't around, even though he needed to obey mother's orders and the curfew she set for the little brat!

"Lady Palutena," said Pit, trying to get her attention.

She was in her own world, dancing the night away to 70s disco music as she Imagined the broom to be a lover. How quite sad indeed.

"Lady Palutena," called the angel once again. He was getting quite frustrated at this point because this was serious.

The goddess dropped what she was doing and wondered what her perfect angle son wanted now. She turned her head in his direction like an owl almost, smiling.

"Yes Pit?" she answered.

"Pittoo's missing," answered the angel.

"….." Palutena was quiet, almost as if she was pleased for a moment until her eyes widened in horror. Even though he was still an punk ass brat he still needed to go home like NORMAL CHILDREN. Damn this Gothic phase he was going through.

"…Pit, any clue where he is?" she asked.

"He's probably in his hideout near the mall. Let's go."

And so they did as she goddessed away to the hideout near the mall, the one that was so obvious due to the fucking graffiti that said Hot Topic Krew on it. Palutena stormed in, noticing no one inside except for a piece of paper on the desk with a middle finger drawn on it.

It was drawn in red Crayola, the color of blood as she set it back down neatly before rolling her eyes and leaving.

"Friggin frack Pittoo!" she muttered to herself. Seems like they relocated somewhere as she began using her goddess tracker to track the little shit down. As she managed to locate him, her eyes widened once more, almost as if she was disgusted by something le gasp!

She then got into the goddess mobile as she was Goddess Woman and Pit was Birbin. Cue in 1960s Batman music as they drove all the way to none other than the dreaded temple of souls. Palutena hated this place, not only because the whole concept of Link, literally Link, being the decoration creeped her the fuck out but also because SHE lived here. The one who RUINED PROM BY KILLING HALF OF THE SENIOR CLASS!

* * *

Dark Pit was inside, sipping on some hardcore Capri-sun, apple juice flavior as he was playing Cards Against Humanity with Lucas, Lucina and Mr. Game and Watch because Apples to Apples was for babies and not hardcore edgy Goths like them.

"Who has the biggest, blackest dick card?" said Lucas. He knew that card was in someone's hands as it was the card to rule them all.

"Not me," said Lucina.

"Me either," replied Dark Pit.

"Beeep bop boop," said Mr. Game and Watch which means you're not supposed to know the other players decks. We all know that he already has the biggest, blackest dick in the group.

As they were playing cards against humanity, Luigi and Robin were playing chess with one another with Wolf watching their every move, Shadow seemed to be meditating in thought next to Shia reading an magazine and well, Mewtwo? The dickless asshole Pokémon was well, doing asshole things.

And of course, Grima was reading the newspaper while his wife was invested in organizing her Girl Scout cookies. She was finally able to have Samoas again after her daughter's death. It was an fucked up thing to even think of but when she was around, she never once had to even have an bite of one because by the time she wanted one, Cia already ate them all.

Viridi seemed to be making plans about something, but god knows what it was even.

Lana would lean over above the couch her half-sister was plopped at, giving her puppy dog eyes as she stared at her with that dumbfound :3 look of hers.

"Shia onee-chan?" asked the weeaboo, "Can you read me an kawaii bedtime story?"

Shia glanced up, placing the magazine on the side before replying to her little sister.

"Um, sure. Let me just place this bookmark here and done!"

The lavender haired girl got up and followed her younger sister to her bedroom to read her an story.

* * *

Soon, Lady Palutena and her sidekick/son Pit arrived as she stormed up and furiously rang the doorbell and knocked on the door.

Kynthia rose up, making a face as she wondered who the hell wanted her attention at this hour. Being curious, Viridi decided to join her, wondering who the hell it was while the Hot Topic Krew did their own thing.

Opening the door, the two women cringed and glared as they saw it was none other than their EX-BEST FRIEND and NEMESIS Palutena.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to show up invited on my fucking porch," Kynthia said in an bitter tone. She appeared to have half a thin mint in her mouth as she finished it along with a box full of them in her other hand.

"Out of all the people I wanted to deal with, it had to be this skank," said Viridi.

Palutena rolled her eyes while Pit stared dumbfounded. Soon, he realized they insulted his goddess as he got mad. The thing he hated the most is when people hurt or mocked Lady Palutena because how dare they do so.

"Hey!" said Pit. "Don't be so rude to Lady Palutena you pathetic ten year old and you fat, waste of space."

This caused both women's jaws to drop. Both Viridi and Kynthia were pissed, the goddess of nature wanting to reset Pit's bitch ass. Of course, Kynthia started shoveling thin mints into her mouth.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Miss Hypocrite and Miss Eats My Emotions," mocked Palutena, copying Kynthia's tone. "Sure seems like things haven't changed after all. Even worse, Viridi looks like she's hit midlife crisis and going through some stupid edgy phase and doing the edgy thing."

"Oh fuck you," said Viridi.

"Get to the fuckin' point," snapped Kynthia. She didn't have all day or the time in the world to be dealing with this hoe.

"Says the glory hog that's bound to get her own TLC special at the rate you're eating," said Palutena. The goddess of light wasn't taking any shit tonight. Even worse, the real reason she knew why Lana wasn't allowed to do Cute Toot House things anymore was because of this witch herself.

"Which leads me to number two, stop treating your daughter like such an stupid baby and let her come back to her friends at the Cute Toot House!" exclaimed the goddess.

"So what?! You can kill her too?!" snapped Kynthia. "You fuckin already took one away from me, might as well come back and finish your job huh?!"

Palutena sighed. God these women are so dumb, this is what happens when you get infected by Gothitis, the disease of having sympathy towards Goths.

"Just tell Pittoo to get out here! He needs to go home anyways, he's twelve for crying out loud!" said Palutena.

Dark Pit went to see what was all the commotion out there and cringed. Oh god, it was the devil Palutena and the annoying Pit. Oh great just what he needed.

"So you can kill him as well? No," said Kynthia.

"Bitch fuck off, Pit fuck off," said Dark Pit.

"Pittoo come home, we need you and we love you," said Pit.

"No you don't. You just want me home so you can go 'Pittoo you're grounded' and then I'll have to play my theme song Hot Topic Krew to prove an point," replied Dark Pit the angle.

"You leave me no choice."

Palutena took out her secret weapon, an ice cream cone? She then turned it upside, dumping on the ground and it became… FLOOR ICE CREAM AHAHAHSHASHA. IT WAS DARK PIT'S WEAKNESS ALONG WITH PIT'S.

"FUCK NOT FLOOR ICE CREAM!" Dark Pit tried to resist but no avail, couldn't as he rushed over to get it, causing Pit to cry because now he wanted floor ice cream as Pittoo was now suck with Palutena.

"That's low. Guess I won't be seeing him ever again because all the thing you do is KILL CHILDREN!" shouted Kynthia, who was getting all MTV up her ass.

As she left, Kynthia wouldn't let her have the last word as Viridi even had to restrain her.

"You're just an ruthless monster you bitch! You don't care about anyone but your fuckin' self! You're just going to kill him too, take my other baby away from me and all these other children who have parents who love them just as much as I do. heartless cu-!"

"ENOUGH!" said Viridi.

Kynthia sobbed as she ran inside the Temple of Link, I mean Souls, as she cried on Grima's chest as she started remembering her daughter's death.

* * *

Late at night, everyone was asleep as Pittoo snuck out of course to return back to safety because fuck da polis, and Robin was wide awake. Wolf got to sleep inside because according to the Lancia's', asshole Pokémon sleep outside. Being curious he decided to open the vacant room that once belonged to his girlfriend.

He began exploring, as if looking for something however, saw something suspicious outside as he quickly left the room the way it was and headed outside.

Music was playing, one like he never heard before almost as if it was…. real Goth music, the ones actual Goths listen to and not the shit Mall Goths think is Goth music.

He wondered what they were doing here, seeing how he didn't recall any of these assholes.

"Nya ha ha, look at all of this. I feel like I'm in some shitty yandere's yard or something," said Henry the anime elitist Goth.

"Shut up Henry," said Tharja as she got something she wanted, as she took pictures of the summoning portal that Lana drew.

"You know that's from Full Metal Alchemist right?" said the white haired boy.

"Nobody cares," said Midna, Tharja's hot, sexy Twili girlfriend.

"Say, where the fuck has Shadow Link been anyways?" said a short man, who turned out to be Olimar. Olimar turned Goth, real Goth.

"I don't even know," replied Midna. "Wherever that guy is, he's living an double life or some shit, posing as another Link as god knows where."

"We should be more concerned that Robin the emo there is hiding in the bushes," said Ashley.

"Isn't that the guy with the chunky, poser girlfriend?" asked Female Villager.

Robin came out of said bushes and glared. He wondered what these, ack posers want!

"What the hell are you guys doing here?!"

"Oh hi Robin! Just lending an hand, get it, hand, nya ha ha. Oh how I slay me!" said Henry as he held out an actual hand.

"I'm surprised you aren't with your fat girlfriend… Cia," said Midna. Saying the last part made her almost vomit as she really hated her. Like actual reasons hate, not Mewtwo hate.

"Would you guys quit calling her that already (Mewtwo shouts "No" from the distance)?!" said Robin annoyed as hell. "Go choke on a dick and go back to worshipping Morrissey already."

"… Penises erectus," said Ashley as she made Robin's penis erect before they took off.

"Gods dammit!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the middle of nowhere near the town stood Marc, Volga and Wizzro as the young tactician boy observed the town with prying eyes. He seemed to be deep in his own thoughts, as if trying to think of his next move.

The two genitals glanced over at the boy, wondering what he was even thinking of. They played Apples to Apples with him, watched some shitty anime about magical boys, and last but not least for some reason, purchased an oven to place in the middle of nowhere. What exactly was this child even thinking of to begin with?

"Something on your mind master?" asked Volga, trying to inquire on his thoughts.

"Well, I was thinking of playing another game," he replied.

"And that is?"

"I want it to be one where everyone in the entire city can participate in. In fact, let's play war!" chirped the young boy.

Volga wondered what his definition of war even meant. He Imagined it to be something absurd and inspired by another stupid anime such as Lana's favorite swimming anime or even worse, kuroSHITshuji.

"What kind of war?" asked Wizzro, being curious. He always perked up at the mention of war, his definition being people dying and suffering.

"Well," answered Marc, opening up his elthunder tome, "one of course that leads to people screaming. After all, it's what mother would want, right?"

Wizzro grinned, finally an actual task that wasn't fucking stupid! The trash bag was pleased with this.

"Of course before we truly begin, we must get the attention of the polis force and… some Starbucks!"

Wizzro and Volga exchanged faces with one another as they heard the mention of Starbucks. Oh boy…. that word alone was enough to almost struck fear and oh gods in their eyes.

* * *

The next morning, everyone wondered how Dark Pit got back to them. It turns out he snuck out during the middle of the night like an true Goth. Lucas was happy as his boyfriend was back. All of them were up and dressed, ready to hit the mall to go see what shit they can fuck up this time that belonged to the preps and the Meme'bers now.

First thing though, they needed fuel which was breakfast, the breakfast of champions. They would all go into the kitchen as if expecting some delicious breakfast.

Of course Grima was in human form, sipping on some morning java and reading the newspaper. Kynthia happened to be wearing a bathrobe and had some rollers in her hair along with her face mask, like an real mom. She glanced over at the krew and raised her brow up.

"Um, can I help you?" she asked.

"Breakfast, make it bitch," said Dark Pit, looking all smug and hardcore.

Viridi face palmed while everyone else just shook their heads. Lana entered the room, gasping as she heard what was said; a bad word.

Shia just looked to the side, knowing this can either end in two ways, hoping it was the less painful option.

"Go out to eat. Just because I said you emo losers could utilize my place doesn't mean I'm your damn servant," Kynthia retorted. "Here's some money while at it, treat yourselves to some Denny's or some shit like that."

She gave Viridi the money because she didn't quite trust the dark angle yet. After all, he was just a child to begin with and even still, one who needed to be reprimanded for his language.

The sexy Lucas had his hair up, blonde and hot like Nial's, because Lucas was just that goddamn gorgeous, tears fell from my eyes.

As the Krew made their way out, Shia seemed to be fixated on her own thing before meeting her mother's gaze.

"Shia, go out and watch over those moronic Imbeciles and your sister," requested Mama Cia.

"Mom, I have work in two hours," she replied.

"Well then, quit."

"Mom! I can't just do that?! After all, you just lost your own job and we can't just live off of fathers paycheck alone!" she argued. "Besides, wouldn't that make you an hypocrite because you always told Cia to get an job and now that you're out of one, you want me to all the sudden quit mine?"

"…. Just quit it! Don't you dare start this with me, I'm already still upset from last night so just… listen to me okay?"

Shia sighed. "Yes mother."

She couldn't believe it. Her mother hated Goths, black nail polish and Hot Topic yet she wanted her to help a group whose goal was to restore Hot Topic back to its original state. Shia sighed, having to also be dragged alongside Lana in krew antics as she called to quit before joining up with them. She figured that she probably didn't trust that asshole Mewtwo but then again, who could? After all, he was dickless now.

Shadow glanced over at it, figuring that out of the entire family, well minus her father and partially her mother when she wasn't salty, that Shia was the most level headed out of them all.

"So, that's where Cia gets her attitude," said the edgy hedgehog.

"Yep," Shia replied, sighing. "If you think that's something, you should have seen it when my sister was still alive. They would constantly bump heads with one another and we feared that the mansion would blow up one day because of it."

"I've figured that much. So exactly why is it that Lana requested to hang around us herself?" questioned Shadow.

"Well, you see, she's always had an soft spot for you guys. Most of her opinions are based off my own mothers, so of course, she mimics it. Monkey see, monkey do," explained the sorceress.

"I see." Shadow thought about something for a moment, trying to keep his mind off of an former lover as he looked back at her.

"So, about her personality. is she really that childish or is it all an act?"

"Well, she really is pure at heart that's for sure but she used to be much smarter than this a long time ago. I like to think she saw something that really traumatized her that prevents her from surpassing the age of twelve or something," Shia replied.

* * *

As they were at the restaurant and getting their food, Lana sighed as she forced herself to do her diet even though she hated how little it was. After all, it was all so she didn't lose said boy to another girl or even worse, another Zelda!

As their food arrived, seeing how you can choose anything on the menu, not just breakfast items, Lucina happened to order herself an salad as Lana's faced looked horrified. She began shaking as if SALAD WAS THE MOST EVILEST THING SHE'S EVER SEEN IN HER LIFE!

Lucina glanced over, not understanding it. She was thankful Mewtwo decided to go to the park for some strange reason than eat with a "Bunch of people he hated."

Luigi, being curious looked over at her half-sister.

"What's with-a her?" he asked.

"Well, let's just say I'm the only one not affected by this since I only have half of the blood, but salad is pretty much the kryptonite of the Lancias'. My stepfather used to use it a lot to scold both of my little sisters to include my mother when she was being stubborn."

"Satan Judas-a," said Luigi, finding it weird.

"As long as that fucker Mewtwo doesn't find out we're good," said Shadow. He was more fixated on his former love, Shrek as he kept thinking about him. Why was he even on the super league of evil, yet working for the evil Yoshi. Nothing made sense anymore and it hurt him.

-Inducing flashback as a slow, sad piano version of Smash Mouth's "All-star" begins playing-

_Shadow looking at the ogre, softly said, "Shrek…" _

_He stood up and watched him walk away. He then ran towards him and said to himself, "You can't leave this place!" _

_He ran after him along the path as Shrek stopped and looked up at the sky. He then heard an voice shout, "Shrek!" _

_Turning around, he saw Shadow panting for breath. He said, "Shadow?" _

_Shadow yelled out, "Y-you idiot!" _

_Shrek jumped. _

"_What were you thinking about leaving?! You can't leave us behind!" his eyes began to fill with tears as he cried, "Please Shrek, don't leave…not now, please. I wouldn't know what to do without you. Shrek, I didn't mean to lie to you. I was only saying those things to protect Fiona and all of the others from dire peril." _

_Shrek looked at Shadow with a sad look on his face as the hedgehog spoke. _

_Shadow continued, "You know I would never lie to you. You're one of my best friends ever since we first met. You can't stay angry at me. I don't want to lose you like I lost Maria." _

_Shrek, being lost with words smiled softly like the beautiful, handsome, hot, sexy ogre he is. _

_Tears ran down on Shadow's cheeks as he continued, "I don't want to lose you because you're my friend. Because you're always by my side and because…because…"_

Little did the emo Kill la Kill OC know that tears silently fell from his face.

Robin glanced over, wondering if he was having another eternal battle with himself.

"Are you okay Shadow?" he asked.

"Ye-yeah… just going through hard times," replied ow the edge.

* * *

Meanwhile at the park, a certain group met up as they were playing go fish. BUTT loved that game as Gaius had his usual piece of candy in his mouth while Kellam was unnoticeable and Magolor held his cards. Little did they know, an asshole Pokémon was out of them today.

"Say, we should get some skittles!" suggested Gaius.

"You know what, that's not an bad idea," said Kellam. he could really go for some right now.

"Skittles? Um, what for?" questioned Magolor, the floating Cadbury egg.

"You'll see…"

* * *

When they were done, for some reason, Lana wanted Starbucks, so they had to go do the Lana thing because last thing Dark Pit wanted to deal with was an angry Kynthia. God, he wondered if this was how stupid Palutena felt when it came to dealing with him but then he didn't care because he didn't like her anyways.

They would step inside, so see some of their new enemies of the MemeMemeMeme Brigade inside.

Marth was with his meme directing boyfriend Shulk, holding an strawberries and crème frappucino as Shulk had an cafe latte, typing up a script to another shitty movie.

Captain Falcon was out flirting with some ladies, showing them his moves. they were flattered.

Last but not least was… CHROM. Lucina's father, Shia's father, the guy obsessed with the fish sticks and their fish stick ways and the song "Fish sticks".

Even worse, he had the song blasting at full volume, thrusting his hips.

_The only stick I eat comes from the sea.  
It's not a stick that comes from a tree.  
It comes from a fish deep fried in batter._

"Oh gods…" said Lucina and Robin at the same time.

They couldn't believe Chrom was actually blasting that. Shia sighed, yet didn't want to admit that the song was her guilty pleasure. Oh how she sometimes loathed being related to him.

He began twerking to the song, waving his ass in front of the barista.

"Um sir, turn that music off and please stop with the dancing. You're scaring away the customers," said the barista, Lyn.

Chrom frowned as he noticed his 'devil' daughter and his former tactician, WORKING together?! This was blasphemy.

"How is my, ack! Goth daughter doing and with former best friend who turned GOTH on me," complained Chrom.

"Father, get over it," said Lucina. "and second of all, stop blasting that stupid song. It's annoying."

"Thank you" said Robin.

"Fine, I don't need you as an daughter anyways. I got Chromantha here," he said, appearing next to Shia out of nowhere.

"Sir… get away from me please," whined Shia. God, she wished she was at work right now or even better, never listened to her mother.

Lana was ordering herself an Grande iced caramel macchiato with nonfat milk as she noticed something off. Was that… who she thought it was at the Starbucks? She began getting suspicious as she moved towards Lucas' ear, whispering something in it.

"Humans are highly annoying," said Volga, holding onto the drink.

"I agree," said Wizzro. "Let's just give that brat his shitty coffee and get the hell out of here."

Morgan also saw them, being suspicious of them as well, thinking they should follow. Then, she saw a bunch of police cars driving over, almost as if something was going on.

Soon, Link showed up, the one Lana was interested in, not Zelda's bf Link. He would greet Lana as the two began talking.

Robin couldn't help but narrow his eyes a bit, finding something suspicious and off. Ever since that incident in chaptar 7, he couldn't trust any Link anymore.

"Beep beep?" asked Game and Watch saying something up?"

"Yeah… I can't trust any Link," said Robin. "He might be another Animorph or worse… an Imposter…."

"Beep!" replied the 2d man, an Imposter you say?!

"Yep…"

Recalling what the Goths said last night, he remembered something about Shadow Link missing. He observed as Link had to do something so Lana went to join up with them again.

* * *

The polis were called to check out an disturbance near the premises of the city. Snape and Octagon walked close by Chief Resetti, as they came across what appeared to be an young boy.

"Is this the threat they're talking about?" questioned Snape, observing Marc before glancing back.

"Yep. That's him all right," Octagon replied, taking out his super nifty computer gadget.

On the other hand, Mr. Resetti scoffed.

"I was called in for this?! That's some damn kid. What's a kid got to do with wanting to start an war?!" rambled the mole.

"What is he doing anyways?" Snape said.

Marc seemed to be happy, merrily humming an tune as he appeared to be cooking something.

The polis decided to check it out as all units followed their commanding chief.

"Kid, what the hell are you doing? Stop causing false alarms and go home. I'm sure your mom's worried about you son," said Resetti. He sighed, wondering why he worked for a town full of civilians who whined about everything. First was about the ruffian Goths, next was about the destruction of the food court, then after that the bubblegum and grape soda factory, then after that the destruction of the Disney store and more deaths, and recently, the Capri-sun factory.

Marc seemed to be in his own little world.

-The little cutesy jingle from Azumanga Daioh begins to play-

"Cooking is so fun, cooking is so fun, now it's time to take a break and see what we have done!" sang the young tactician. From the random stove that appeared to be out in the middle of Nowheresville, appeared to be an small, heart shaped cake.

"Yay! It's ready~!" chirped the cheerful youth.

Octagon and Snape looked at one another, blinking as they exchanged glances with one another, looking puzzled.

"Did you just see that just now Snake?" said Octagon.

"What did I even sign up for?!" said the older man, sighing.

Soon, the same jingle happened again as Marc decided to cook something else.

"Kid, stop this bullshit!" yelled Mr. Resetti. "Just go home already geezus."

"Cooking is so fun, cooking is so fun, now it's time to take a break and see what we have done!" sang Marc once more.

The oven this time revealed an… giant bomb?! It flew, hitting the hordes of polis men as they flew, some falling to their deaths as they screamed.

"Yay! It's ready~!" chirped the cheerful youth.

"What THE HELL!?" screamed Snape, Octagon, and Resetti at the same time.

Marc just glanced at them, smiling cutely before his face expression darkened. he opened his eyes, revealing red, shining pupils.

"Why go home when I could play a fun game of war? After all, it's what my mother would have wanted," said the young tactician from the future.

Soon, he did another cooking session as the oven exploded, summoning hordes of monsters. He was serious when he wanted to play war and no, it wasn't one of those measly children's games either.

"Now, I wonder if I can get Link's autograph, a picture with Link, a picture of me and Link being best friends, a picture of me and Link being tomodachis, nah I just want Link!"

A few minutes later, Volga and Wizzro returned from Starbucks out of all places because Marc sent them there to get a java chip frappucino. the dragon knight handed the frappucino to their new young master, paramour, mistress, he didn't care about titles, he just like whatever. Unless it was sama, then you'd be force to call him Marc-sama.

"Thanks Volga-san," said Marc. He took a sip of it, just to make an face. "What milk is in this?!"

"Non-fat," Wizzro replied coolly.

Marc frowned, throwing the drink furiously, hitting Wizzro's eye as it caused the piece of trash to scream like a an anime girl.

"That's an waste of a drink," stated Volga.

"Shut up! YOU TWO ARE THE WORST FUCKING GENITALS IN THE WORLD!" snapped Marc. "When I see my mommy, I'm gonna make sure she punishes you big time.

Volga and Wizzro looked at one another, Wizzro still recovering from java chip frappucino attack copyright Starbucks. They soon came to realize that this child was in fact, his mother's son after all. Then a flashback came to them as they remembered playing the exact same game with Cia.

_"How are you enjoying your overly loaded with sugar, carbs, and calories drink, let alone asked for two of them and asked for them in an Trenta instead of an Venti?" asked Volga, being slightly an smartass. After all, she called him an failure because he didn't want to buy her black nail polish and called Hot Topic an shitty ass store._

_Cia was quiet for a few moments, wearing the get up she had from the game because this was the past and in the past, she was evil and conquered Hyrule while Smash 4 was going on. Soon, her expression darkened as she started gritting her teeth._

_"YOU FOOLS! I ASKED FOR WHOLE MILK, NOT THIS SKIM SHIT!" Cia screeched at the top of her lungs, throwing the mocha frappucino at Volga and the strawberries and crème one at Wizzro. _

_Wizzro screeched going NYAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_"You little bitch!" said Wizzro, growling. He decided to be a dick and start scratching the Link furniture, causing Cia to scream in horror._

_"That's my Link… couch, my Link plushie toy I had as an baby, my picture books of Link throughout different time eras… all…. gone…." Cia looked like she was about to break down but instead, she screamed louder, summoning her scepter of time as she started to beat Wizzro with it._

_Then it hit her. Grinning, she decided to call their worst nightmare._

_"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" yelled Cia in an Candace like tone from Phineas and Ferb._

_"Yes sweetheart?" said Kynthia from another room, coming inside to see what her daughter wanted now._

_"Volga and Wizzro are being MEAN to me again," whined the dark sorceress._

_"That's not true!" both of them yelled at once! They really sometimes questioned the girl's upbringing, let alone her manipulative attitude._

_Kynthia just looked at them with an disappointed look in her eye, then back to her devil daughter._

_"What did they do?" she asked flatly. Soon, she saw some of the link furniture, destroyed. Her face darkened a bit. HOW DARE THEY RUIN HER PRECIOUS LINK FURNITURE even though it was Wizzro because he's an fucking dick._

_"They destroyed my Link furniture," whined the dark sorceress once more. "They destroyed the couch, the picture books with all the Link pictures you've collected throughout the ages and… and… my…my…my…" she couldn't get herself to muster the right words. Everything went silent for a moment…. before she started bawling._

_"AND….. AND…. AND… THEY DESTROYED MY LINK PLUSHIE! THE ONE I HAD WHEN SINCE I WAS AN BABY! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" _

_Seeing how it was her baby toy and also her comfort toy as well, she was in fact, extremely upset._

_This made Kynthia angry. _

_"YOU INSOLENT PIECES OF FUCKING SHITS!" she yelled._

_"Here we go again," said both generals at once._

_And they got ready for their beatings._

"Sometimes I wonder why we even put up with the Lancia family bullshit, but unfortunately, my king is that woman's husband," said Volga

"Cia may be a shit, Mama Cia that is, but she's a lot better than my former masters. Plus she's fun to troll," exclaimed the general.

* * *

On the news, there were talks of war going on as the people began to scream. Palutena wondered if Viridi was the one causing this, deciding that she needed to reset the earth once more. She sighed as she saw Pit getting ready to head out for his date with the blue hero Megaman, the sexy robutt.

Palutena recalled those words from last night, realizing that the former prom queen may actually have an point. For the longest time, she only saw Pit as an servant, nothing more but now, she was seeing him as an… son? Holy shit development I know.

"Pit…?" said the goddess.

"Yes Lady Palutena?" replied the angel.

"Pit, I want you to take an good break from the Cute Toot House for an while, that way you have more time to spend with your boyfriend. And be careful of a war going at the outskirts of town!" said the goddess. She couldn't bring up the real reason, so she masked it. Good job Palutena.

"Alright, will do!" Pit left.

* * *

Marc watched as his army grew, smiling widely like that creeper smile his mom does in the game. This is what Robin gets for S-supporting an non Fire Emblem character.

-"Psychostorm" from Hyrule Warriors begins to play-

"Soon, the world will be mine…" said Marc, "and Link-sama…"

The Hot Topic Krew finally arrived at the outskirts, Viridi being glad to participate in war because she also loved war.

Dark Pit wondered what the fuck was going on as there were not only moblins and other Zordo enemies but Maximillion Pegasus knights, joey wheeler cavaliers, Anzu archers and even Yu-Gi-Oh soldiers.

"What the actual fuck," said Lucas.

"What the fuck is going on. Why do those pegasus knights look weirder than usual?!" said Lucina.

"I don't fucking know," said Dark Pit.

Robin winced, wondering who was the idiot who was even behind it.

Morgan began looking around as they were joined up with the remaining forces of the polis.

"Oh god, its Miss RESET ALL THE TIME!" yelled Chief Resetti.

"Go fuck yourself," said Viridi, giving the Gothic middle finger.

"Now's not the time for that guys," said Octagon. He pointed as the forces moved closer in their direction.

"Who's the one leading all of this?!" asked Morgan.

"Some kid, looks like you except a dude," replied Snape.

Morgan froze. She couldn't believe it… has her brother, snapped? Oh no, did he find out about their mother's death?!

"Oh shit…" said Morgan.

"What's wrong?" asked Shia to her half-niece.

"The one leading this army… is my brother."

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" yelled everyone at once?!djS!

Robin couldn't believe it. He didn't want to kill the child, that's for sure, but knew it was going to be difficult enough just getting to him in the first place. He had to come up with an plan and fast.

"Guys, we're going to split up into two teams. Our goal is not to hurt the child but to convince him we're not enemies. He's being misled by something, someone or…"

"He's like his fatass mother," said Mewtwo bluntly.

"Goddamn it, why do we still keep this fucker around anyways?!" retorted Lucina, snapping.

"Yeah Dark Pit-a, why?" said Luigi, agreeing.

"He's useful, okay. Let's just get this shit over with."

* * *

From the other side, was the cloaked figures from before watching the army unfold. One of the members seemed slightly irked over this, seeing how the three triplets were off on their own.

"What is that idiot even doing?!" said an masculine voice. He couldn't believe he was related to Marc not as an brother, but as an cousin!

He was almost tempted to bring some sense into the boy himself, but a hand stopped him from doing so.

Another figure, who had menacing eyebrows, stared at him. She spoke in an feminine voice.

"Wait… we'll see how things go first," said the eyebrows girl. They glanced over at the leader, who held one half of an giant scissors as it was red.

"Well, Ryuko," said another voice.

"What should we do?" asked another.

Ryuko sighed. "Just listen to Satsuki for now. If things get overwhelming, we'll jump in. I'm sure Morgan knows what she's doing."

-The chapter ends as you get an epic scenic view of evil Marc, Volga and Wizzro doing the Hyrule Warriors posers, Marc doing Cia's as Robin and the others look up at his location.-

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 13 folks. Seeing how it transitions to Chapter 14(in which the Krew gets an helpful ally and their last member Greninja), we will get to see an Fire Emblem inspired battle induce!**

**Chaptar 14: He Ninja'd His Way Into Battle**

**Now seeing it's that time again, I'm going to release future chaptar titles as well, to include a bonus that wasn't introduced on Tumblr. For those wondering, Tumblr gets the story first before you guys do.**

**Chaptar 15: The Hot Topic Krew is Complete**

**Chaptar 16: Giant Battle at the Mall Part 1**  
**Chaptar 17: Giant Battle at the Mall Part 2 Finale**  
**Chaptar 18: Goodbye Sweet Mall, You Will Be Missed**  
**Chaptar 19: A New Group?! The Resistance [Please note that I'll be handling this one's side story and spin off.**  
**Chaptar 20: New Mall, New Territory, Get These Goth Posers Off Our Lawn! **  
**Chaptar 21: And With Ravio, that Makes Three**  
**Chaptar 22: SuperwhoWHAT?! An Possible Alliance?!**  
**Chaptar 23: Anal Returns: He BANE'd His Way Into Town **  
**Chapter 24: ? [Note that the title has an major spoiler, so it's not being introduced. If you're really that curious, PM me and I'll tell you it, especially if you need it for potential/future Krew/Club/Etc. fics/chaptars.  
Chapter 25: Family Reunion**

**Until next time friends.**


	17. HTK Mini Special 3: Sisters and an Guest

**Alright. Sorry Chaptar 14 hasn't been up and ready yet. It's about 75% completed and shall be done soon. In the meantime, I decided to be nice and give you guys a treat, another mini special!**

**I love doing these because they're random, can take place during any time during the HTK timeline or be its own thing like the HTK kids.**

**This one takes place before Chaptar 8 btw. And even more, there will be some special guests in this!**

**One more annoucement, the Hot Topic Krew is officially on TVTropes! We are actually worthy to be on there. Now it'll slowly but surely be time when this story gets its own trope page like some of the other lovely stories in the Smash section. I can't wait for MSKs, live readings, readings with voice acting(that would be fucking amazing) and even an animated version of this wonderful story.**

**Anyways, let's get on with it.**

* * *

Hot Topic Krew Mini Special 3: Sisters(and an Special Guest)

"I'm gonna like fucking totally throw the most bitch ass party in the world babe, you'll see," Cia yapped on the phone, munching away on her favorite treat ever, samoas.

"Are you sure your mom and dad arent going to arrive early or anything?" questioned Robin from the other line. "You know how they could be when they see their daughter acting all high and mighty again."

"Who the fuck cares what they think," Cia vented, frowning a bit. "Besides, all my girl friends are coming... I aint inviting that fucking piece of shit asshole pokemon, he can go fuck off for all I goddamn care."

"Alright. I'll be there in a bit. love you Ci," said Robin.

"Love you too babe," she answered back before hanging up and placing her edgy, Gothic bedazzled iPhone 5S on the bedroom counter. She'd begin to get dressed for the day, putting on her make up as she was fucking hot. Not as hot as Lucas though, his sexiness brings tears to my eyes.

She dug through her drawers for an simple band shirt as she put it on. Cia looked at herself in the mirror, rubbing her tummy a bit. The white haired woman couldn't believe she was pregnant and her only option of the father was Robin. she was pretty excited to be an mother yet at the same time worried because her parents will find out about no S-Support sex.

A few minutes later, Kynthia and Grima were nicely dressed to go for an business meeting at Grima's job in NASA. Since he couldn't be dragon there, he was in his human form.

"Where you guys going?" asked Cia, reading an edgy magazine.

Lana was next to her reading an cute manga called Kimi no Todoke. she was wearing Chobit ears, an Haruhi Suzumiya headband along with some shoes and cute outfit from Liz Lisa with white, knee high socks. The weeaboo was munching on some strawberry pocky while humming an cute tune.

"Business meeting," her father simply replied.

"Also, did you eat all the samoas again?" questioned Kynthia, narrowing her eyes a bit.

"Yeah, so? They were there and you know how much I love them!" said Cia, pouting a bit. "Mama, you can always get some more."

"Goddamn it Cia, you know girl scout cookie seasons fucking over. Next time I'm hiding the ones I purchase from now on," Mama Cia said rolling her eyes as she frowned a bit.

"Moooooooom," whined Cia in an Candace like tone, "Just get Daddy to buy the girl scout cookie factory or something, freaking Judas."

While this was happening, Grima happened to pull out the good ol' newspaper from the magazine rack, reading it. As much as he loved his family, sometimes he realized it was an complete trainwreck.

"We'll save that for another day but for now, stop eating my cookies and especially MY SAMOAS! Anyways, you girls better be good for your sitter okay," exclaimed Kynthia.

"Sitter... what the fuck mom I'm twenty-three not five," Cia retorted. "Don't you usually let me babysit this stupid friendless weeaboo?"

"Mommy," whined Lana."Sissy's being a meanie butt again!"

"Cia don't be mean to your sister! And usually yes but since your OLDER sister is getting off work early, I asked her to do it. After all, SHES MORE RESPONSIBLE THAN YOUR JOBLESS ASS." barked her mother.

"Fine, just go before Daddy reads the paper... which hes already doing. What the fuck Daddy?!"

"Well maybe if you didn't delay your mother and I, we would have been gone five minutes ago. Do I have to bring out the salad on you young lady?"

Cia's face grew horrified at the mention of the S word. SALAD IS HER WORSE NEMESIS EVER! EVEN WORSE THAN MEWTWO SOEUIDSKHKSRH.

Lana began whimpering at the mention of salad alone, shaking.

Kynthia seemed rather uncomfortable, but tried her best to shrug it off. Grima just sighed before leaving with his wife leaving the two girls alone for a bit.

"Lana go do me an favor and fuck off," said Cia.

"Stop being so mean!" Lana frowned. "You're just jealous because your fat and I'm not."

"What the fuck did you just call me?!"

"F-A-T. CIA IS F-A-T!" Lana sang, sticking her tongue.

"I can handle this shit from that asshole pokemon but hearing it from your ass, you're fucking dead!"

* * *

Shia begins driving in her nice Prius, blaring out some sweet Nicki Minaj's "Va Va Voom." As she placed it in their big ass parking garage, the girl stepped out of her car, closing it as she locked it behind her. As she got closer towards the Temple of Souls entrance, she heard screaming and inaudible cuss words as she sighed.

"God fucking damn it. These two are going to kill me I swear," muttered Shia. She stormed inside to see Cia chasing Lana, swinging an mace around. Sighing, she shook her head, snapping her fingers as she froze the two girls in place.

"Okay, what in the world is going on?!" questioned Shia, grabbing the mace out of her younger sister's hands.

"She called me fat," Cia complained.

"She told me to eff off!" Lana complained back.

"Lana, don't call Cia fat and Cia, don't tell Lana that. Now, lets act civil so mom doesn't have my head alright? Kapesh? Comprendes?"

The two girls nodded slowly, Cia shaking her head in slight irritation while Lana felt guilty.

"Now good, any plans for tonight? We can watch a movie, play a game, talk like we used to when we were younger, or even do our hair and paint our nails(Cia mentions something about NO BLACK NAIL POLISH?!111!) goddamn it Cia stop it with the black nail polish already!"

"No."

"Yes"

"No"

"Ugh," Shia sighed. _"God both of my younger half-sisters act twelve geez..."_

"Hey let me throw an party for me and my Krew plus my boyfriend," begged Cia.

"EW UNKAWAII EMOS!" Lana yelled. "I do not want Dark Pit the jerk angel. No Lucas either. Both of them are mean to me."

"That's because you're a fucking weeaboo shit face," Cia replied, being an asshole to her younger twin.

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiia!" whined Lana.

"Cia stop. You can invite one person and one person only, okay?" said Shia.

"Fine. Rob it is," she simply replied shooting Robin an text.

Shia began thinking of what to do. She hoped her stepfather's function ended quickly, wondering how much more of her sister's she could even take. She loved them but at the same time, they can be quite an handful when they don't get along with one another. Sometimes she missed the good ol'days when they were both still little and inseparable. Now its like trying to separate two cats from killing one another.

* * *

Soon, the doorbell rang as she went to get the door. It was none other than Robin the emo tactician, otherwise known as Robin and probably Cia's only TRUE and HONEST childhood friend unlike that BACKSTABBING Zelda. Heck, he was nice enough to keep Lana company as well on the days Cia was sick or just because he wanted to.

"Hey Shia, didn't expect to see you home so soon," said the white haired emo.

"Well, mom somehow convinced me to babysit mokey and pokey," the lavender haired girl replied. "Anyways, least you'll be able to help ease up their tension. they've been at it since I've got here."

"Figured."

Robin entered, causing Cia to squeal in delight as she went over to her boyfriend, hugging him. She clung onto him as they moved towards the living room with the giant portrait of Skyward Sword Link.

* * *

Meanwhile, as they were talking and doing other things, an portal opened near their mansion as a couple of more children from the future fell out. Something important to them happened to fall inside the temple window as well.

Ryuko got up, noticing that satsuki and some of the others were transported to another part of town.

A coconut haired girl landed flat on her face, muttering something as she raised her head and gave her best friend an thumbs up.

A blonde hair Hylian landed alongside them inside the bushes, muttering a few curse words as he wiped himself clean.

Last but not least, an pale woman gracefully landed, wearing yoga attire.

"Okay, who was the last one to have the transmitter?" questioned the pale woman.

"Not me," replied coconut head. "Ryuko said Mako isn't responsible enough for that."

"And I didnt certainly have it," Ryuko replied.

They all turned towards the Hylian, who sighed.

"Fuck, don't tell me you're making me go in there!" he retorted a bit, being stubborn.

"If you're worried about your little sister, I'm sure she's safe. After all, she's with Lady Satsuki," said Mako, trying her best to ease his stress.

"Yeeah, but you guys don't understand. This pla-!"

Before he could even finish, the female fitness trainer cut him off.

"It doesn't matter! Either we lose the transmitter and have no communication with the others or go inside and get it back," she said bluntly.

Ryuko was collecting her thoughts, trying to figure out what part of town this was. Since everything was apocalyptic and terminator like from the time she came from, it was hard to even figure out the past.

"Say, how are we even going to get inside?" said the Sonic Adventure 2 gjinka OC.

-Mako does the Mako thing-

"A disguise! It will be suspicious if all of us were to try to go inside," explained Mako, expressing herself to be Ryuko, the yoga woman and the blonde Hylian. She then changed into random disguises to emphasize her plan.

"With an disguise, one of us can enter the spooky house and try to get the transmitter back!"

"Perfect. In fact, look what I have on me!" said the fitness trainer. She was holding what looked like to be an postman's uniform. "Now, to find who could wear this."

"Oh, I know who will be wearing that," Ryuko said, smirking as she looked in the male's direction.

"Not only no, but hell no!"

"Too late!"

-and they changed him into the postman's outfit.-

\- LMFAO's "I'm Sexy and I Know It" begins to play as the Hylian is now wearing the postman uniform with those booty shorts.-

His face was tomato red, full of embarrassment. All three of the girls stared, giving their seal of approval as Mako gave him not one, but two thumbs up.

"Now get your ass inside! You're the one who accidentally let go of it," ordered Ryuko, pushing him near the main door before hiding.

* * *

While they were watching a movie and playing a game, Lana couldn't help but feel sad seeing Robin and Cia embrace each other like that. She couldn't believe Pit left her for another Lincoln lover just like that.

"I wish a boy would come for me..." she muttered.

Soon, the door opened as Shia got up to get it. She opened it, revealing what appeared to be an young teenager in an postman's uniform.

_Ah... Girl look at that body_  
_Ah... Girl look at that body_  
_Ah... Girl look at that body_  
_I Work Out_  
_I'm Sexy and I Know It_

Shia's face tinted a bit pink, finding him strangely cute and erotic at the same time. She began giggling madly like a school girl, looking away.

"Why hello there Mr. Postman, may I help you?" she asked.

"Yes! I'm here to inspect something that one of my coworkers accidentally damaged," said the boy, hoping that she'd buy it.

"Oh, come right in! Don't mind me, I'm just watching over my sisters," Shia replied.

"Cool."

"Would you like anything to drink or eat at least? I mean, it must be tough running in that uniform~!" said Shia.

_"Is she hitting on me?!"_ He couldn't help but almost cringe.

"Nah, I'm good."

Shia shrugged as she began showing their guest around the mansion. It was Link themed and it didn't seem to help the boy's already unnerved stress. In fact, it just made it an hundred times worse!

Soon, they made it to the family room as the boy mouthed something.

"Oh fuckin' shit, I'm fucked."

Lana and Cia perked over, both of their Link radars going off while Robin darkly glared. The two girls quickly moved towards him with Robin frowning in the background, being emo and jealous of the sexy mai boi.

"Who's he?" asked Lana, all curious.

"It's obviously a guy named Link you idiot!" her twin replied, getting all horny.

"Cia back off. You have an boyfriend already, this ones mines!" Lana retorted.

"Who said he was yours?" said Cia.

"Cia, you have a boyfriend. Don't make him jealous and Lana, what if he wants me instead?" teased her older half-sister.

"N-no! Shia don't be mean!"

Cia of course, was the horniest out of the three as she just began rubbing the guy's body.

"So, booty shorts. Cute babe. Perhaps you can give me a kiss Linky-poo~," she said in an sexy tone.

The postman Link was super uncomfortable, making an mental note to kill Ryuko and the other two after he gets out.

Robin growled, going near him as he was pissed. Lana then grabbed the postman out of her fat sister's hands.

"Leave him alone, you're scaring the poor baby Linky," said the weeaboo."So, bishie, so kawaii, so mine!"

She made an x3 face as she kissed him on the lips!

At this point he cringed and took off, looking for that transmitter as fast as possible.

"LINKY-POO WAIT!" all three sisters screamed at once, chasing after him. Even worse, the garage opened as it appeared Grima and Kynthia were back.

"S-shit!" said Ryuko.

"He better hurry up!" said the pale woman.

All the thing they heard was an scream, as he managed to find the transmitter in the bathroom and jumped out of the window. He glared at Ryuko, muttering something as the three other future kids took off. He handed her the transmitter, being full of kisses on his cheeks.

Kynthia entered the bathroom to see the window broken.

"Girls, why did you invite an Link without telling me about it?!" she retorted, feeling a bit sad.

"Because he just literally showed up out of nowhere," explained Cia.

"Girls, next time notify me when one shows up!" whined Kynthia.

This caused both Robin and Grima to glare as they hated Links'. Apparently in the Lancia rulebook, Links' were exempted from having S-Support level anything which both found to be bullshit.

* * *

An hour later, it was time for bed as Lana looked out the window, sighing.

"Aww, I'll never get to meet someone who'll love me just for me," she cried. The young girl sighed deeply before her thoughts trailed off, thinking about that mysterious Link she met earlier.

"I do hope to run into that Link again someday though. He was pretty adorable and I can't help but feel an familiar aura from him," she added, giggling.

Meanwhile, in the outskirts of town, Satsuki was handing everyone brown cloaks. A young cloaked girl approached the Hylian, who was still traumatized from the fiasco earlier.

"What's with my brother?" she asked, giggling a bit. The girl couldn't help but find it amusing.

Ryuko shrugged.

The blonde Hylian, otherwise who was an Link actually, shook his head.

"Sis, you don't want to know."

Sooner or later, he knew he'll have to face them again howver, today wasn't the day.

* * *

**That's it for the third mini special. Remember if you want to see an scenario or anything filler that isn't explained in the main story, please feel free to suggest ideas. We're still planning on doing one for the Fat Camp Experience if I remember correctly. **

**Also note that these special guests have in fact, cameo'd before. They made their cameos in Chaptars 11, 13 and should once be coming back in Chaptar 14 along with some of the name reveals.**

**Unfortunately, we won't be fully meeting them and understanding their purpose, motives and what they plan to achieve until Chaptar 19: A New Group?! The Resistance!**

**Also special props to Danfics for being the first to use an HTK OC outside the actual HTK story itself. Even though I said they are optional, it turns out that some of them are in fact, actually important however, I would at least say if you do plan on using them(whether its Icarus, Kynthia, Shia, Anal, etc.) in any shape or form, use the one that will best fit with your spin-off and the story that goes inside it. For instance, if your story is more lighthearted and wacky, Anal and Icarus may not fit in since they're more for serious purposes, seeing how they're major antagonists. On the other hand, Cia and Lana's family might fill in that quota.**

**Last but not least, fun time!**

**Wanna learn how to create an original character the Hot Topic Krew way? Now you can! There are plenty ways to do so.**

**\- Open up Melee/Brawl/SSB4 and click the button to change the default color! Woolah, you've just created an HTK OC.**  
**\- In Hyrule Warriors, before selecting your warriors, click X. Can only be done if you've purchased any of the DLC packs btw, but choose an costume you've earned and done, you just created an OC.**  
**\- Don't have any games? Open up Photoshop and edit/change the colors of an character, giving the illusion of an palette swap or even create an costume! Done, you've created an OC.**  
**\- Want one that's goofy. Grab and existing character and make an Waluigi-fied version! Now you got an lovely WAA clone OC.**

**That's it so far friends! Till Chaptar 14.**


	18. Chaptar 14:He Ninja'd His Way In Battle

**I'm back again and guess what? Chaptar 14's finally finished. Fuck yeah!**

**I had lots of fun coming up with this chaptar seeing how its influenced from the lovely Firm Wang. Who doesn't love that game?**

**And yes, Waluigi OCs are beautiful things.**

**Same with Grima and his habit of reading the newspaper because his family's an complete trainwreck.**

* * *

Chaptar 14: He Ninja'd His Way Into Battle

The Chaptar begins with an Gothic style menu of the Fiyah emblem menu, playing the Fire Emblem song as it read Fire Emblem: Hot Topic Krew, telling the player to well, press start. As the menu opens, it reveals three files, two of them already in use, one of them being an special DLC Chaptar while the other read Chaptar 14: He Ninja'd His Way Into Battle. Moving the cursor, the arrow points at Chaptar 14 as the A button is pressed, confirming the move.

The song let's prepare for battle here also known as the preparations theme begins to play as the cursor turns into an hand. The members whose names are in green are important as you cannot deselect them because they're needed in battle. The names in green are Robin, Dark Pit, Morgan, and Lucina because she's an lord and lords get fucking first class. The player has about six open slots left, the options being from Shadow, Mewtwo, Luigi, Wolf, Viridi, Lucas, Mr. Game and Watch, and Shia.

Realizing that you will probably need an fucking healer, you check to see if any of the options given can at least heal. However before doing so, the player checks out the map to observe the terrain and the YuGiOh opponents. It appears to large, with enemies coming in at two different directions. Realizing that there is a new mechanic added, the player checks to see an allied base? What the fuck when did this become Waifu Warriors, this is supposed to be Firm Wang, not Hyrul Warriors x Fire Emblem Awonkonong. Anyways, you stop to realize that the Hot Topic Krew never made any damn sense whatsoever to begin with as I am typing this right now at 3 in the morning.

Realizing that if an enemy conquers your base, you'll have to start all over again, you decide to know to spilt your units up and divide them evenly. So, going back to the menu, you look for any possible healers, seeing how you will want one on one side while the other to be on the other side. You check out your fellow Krew members and the unfortunate soul who was forced to go along with them by their evil devil mother.

Luckily, it turns out the Viridi goddess of nature and possible other green stuff alongside Shia could heal. So pressing a, those two are selected and ready for battle, leaving four more open slots. Of course the player clicks Lucas because who could forget that Dark Pit and Lucas can do battle combos together and need to achieve A-rank for A-support, leaving three more slots.

That leaves the player with Mewtwo, Shadow, Luigi, Wolf and Mr. Game and Watch left. Lana isn't an option because she isn't part of the Krew nor was she even prepared or if she was, Kynthia wouldn't fucking want that because she is already not over the loss of one seer child. The player looks at their options, having an choice between an canine, an asshole Pokémon, a Kill la Kill OC, a 2-D black guy who beeps, and the famous Green Mario. The player decides on Shadow, Wolf and Luigi, leaving Mewtwo and Mr. Game and Watch as unselectable.

Before initiating the battle, the player checks the support conversation roster, to see who to pair up who with for friendship and relationship building for better attacks and evasion. it appears that Lucas and Dark Pit are no brainer alongside Robin and Morgan. Observing for the others, it appears Lucina can get supports with Shia, so the player keeps that in mind seeing how they are in fact, half-sisters. Viridi and Wolf are one alongside other Hot Topic Krew members but she likes nature more so she can have an wild beast from the woods alongside her, leaving Luigi and Shadow to be paired up.

Now to spilt them up, the groups will go Dark Pit, Viridi and Shadow on one side and Robin, Lucina duo team on the other. Remember to be smart and keep them near each other and not pair them into pairs just yet until the enemy units get smaller.

Now the player presses the A button to initiate battle as the menu finally pops up, reading Chaptar 14: He Ninja'd His Way Into Battle.

* * *

The intro begins off, playing "Companions" from Fire Emblem Blazing Sword aka FE7. Blaze that sword Eliwood, blaze and smoke that Durandal. Eliwood confirmed for 4/20 aka Lucina's birthday. Smoke that weed sweet Ylissean princess.

"What are you rascals planning on doing?!" yelled Chief Resetti. He heard about the antics of the Hot Topic Krew, getting various complaints from the city citizens. In fact, the mayor of the town officially declared them as national terrorists.

"Talking some sense into this child," answered Robin. "After all, he's my son."

"WHAT?! YOU'RE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" said Resetti, taken aback.

"Sadly nope. I'm his sister," said Morgan.

"I'd advise it's better to ignore this shitstain of an pest," advised Viridi. "After all, he just likes to hear himself talk."

"Same can go for you hypocrite!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Anyways, Mewtwo, Game and Watch, help protect the allied base with Lana," advise Robin, being grandmaster fucking tactician.

"How about I go to somewhere where I can spend my time wisely," replied the dickless Pokémon. Wow, what a dick. With that, he flew away, possibly to have fun with bullying some people. How rude.

Robin sighed, rolling his eyes as he muttered something.

"Beep beep," said Mr. Game and Watch, meaning don't worry I got this. Mewtwo's an useless piece of shit anyways.

"Thanks Game and Watch," said Lucina.

"Now, let's go talk some sense into that idiot kid," said Dark Pit. He was alongside Lucas, holding hands as they kissed. it was so hot, I cried. Forever LuPittoo man, forever LuPittoo. best pairing 2k15.

Robin frowned, shaking his head as he sighed. he sometimes envied the edgy couple, seeing how he had no Cia to do RobCia moments with. Poor RobCia, maybe another day you'll get your chance, just like Chrom will get his in smash bros five.

"So, how are we going to annihilate these pests?" asked Viridi. "Reset bomb?"

"NO! "Everyone screamed at once.

"Fine, you guys are such babies," she complained, rolling her eyes.

"Anyways before we begin, let me teach you about the art of Firm Wang," said Lucina. Clearing her throat, the Gothic princess looked at her friends and teammates. "Remember the weapons triangle. Swords beat axes, axes beat lance bass, and lances beat sords. For Pegasus knights, either wind magic or having an bow will do an one hit KO, knocking them out. Everyone understand? Good, now let's begin."

"First we should split up, seeing how there's two openings," said Lucas.

"Very observant general," said Shia. "Seeing how Viridi and I can both heal, we should split up, just in case either group gets hurt badly. After all, he might summon Volga and Wizzro when all is lost. And trust me, they pack a punch, especially Volga."

"I see. Least we finally get to kill shit, actual shit and not idiot prep bystanders," said Dark Pit, excited. He was glad he escaped Palutena's house to do this battle thing instead.

"I wonder what-a Mewtwo's doing though," said Luigi.

"Don't know, don't care," said Shadow.

"Probably being an fucking dick elsewhere," Lucina replied.

"Are we ready?" asked Robin.

Everyone nodded.

"Alright, let's go! I'll take the right side along with father, Lucina and Shia while Dark Pit, Lucas and the others take the left side. Let's do this not only for Hot Topic but for the sake of the world as well!"

"FOR THE METAL GODS AC/DC!" they all shouted at once, cheering except for Shia, who was extremely confused. Everyone stared at her, giving her an look before she realized why.

"For the metal gods ac/dc," she said rather dully, wondering why the fuck would they even shout this to begin with. If only they could shout her name instead, it would been an thousand times better. By her, she means the great Nicki Minaj btw.

The group would go into their positions, the song transitioning from companions to "Conquest (Ablaze)" as the match began. The player would pair up the left side, leaving Dark Pit, Luigi, and Viridi free to move while the right side stayed individually for now, but were next to each other for some support build ups.

The units began to move, going into the forest to utilize better evasion since that's how fucking Fire Emblem works. It's been two years since I've played the latest game which was the one with the fish stick loving atheist Chrom that Riki wanted to convert to an loving Christian. Will Riki get Chrom on his side? Find that one out in the MemeMemeMeme Brigade because that's where Riki does it best.

On the right side, Robin will be the first to move, being able to strike an Bandit Keith with Thoron. The battle initiated, the Gothic grandmaster being able to get an critical hit rate.

"Time to tip the scales!" he shouted. "THORON!"

The Bandit Keith died. The next units moved in this order were Morgan, Lucina and Shia, standing next to their respective person.

Soon, it was the enemies turn as they move, the Maximillian Pegasus knights moving in both directions, one of them getting into an battle with Luigi. The knight swooped down, using its lance as Luigi jumped, dodging it before striking it with an green fire ball, Shadow kicking it in the face as they killed it.

Some Anzu archers moved in, one of them attempted to strike Morgan, leading her to burn one with elfire as her father countered its attack. Another one went after Shia, the sorceress dodging while countering with Ignis.

"Wait how do you have Ignis?" asked Lucina. "Only those born under a lord can get that."

"Well, it turns out my father is in fact, yours. So yes, we're half-sisters," Shia simply replied.

"Interesting."

After the enemy units turn, it was now time for an NPC. An ninja jumped into battle, observing his foes as the rummaged throughout the land.

"Looks like this is fun," said Greninja, the ninja all ninja like in an ninja way. He was placed on the corner of the right side of the map as it was now the allies turn again.

"Father!" stated Morgan. "Look, the last HTK member. Let's recruit him quickly!"

Robin nodded, making his way towards Greninja direction as the Fire Emblem theme began to play.

"Are you the one leading these troops?" asked the blue ninja frog.

"Yes. I can sense that you're like us. in fact, we could use someone like you," stated Robin. "After all, we're fighting to not only save the city but to get back Hot Topic to its original state."

"Hot Topic you say," answered Greninja. "Count me in."

And that's how Greninja was recruited and kicked ass. now to press the fast forward button because I procrastinated with this Chaptar for far too long now.

* * *

As the war went on, the cloaked figures were up on top, observing their every move. So far everything seemed good, especially with the help of the final member, Greninja the ninja.

Satsuki watched Dark Pit aim his bow through hordes of Maximillian Pegasus knights, killing them in one hit alongside Lucas. After all, they were destined lovers and the perfect match for one another. If she were to even check out his Firm Wang profile on the 3ds, it would show her that he can only S-Support one person which is Lucas, thus making LuPittoo forever canon.

Another cloaked figure leaned over, curious of what she was even looking at.

"What is it that you're even looking at?" they asked.

"Just the current status of the battle," she simply replied.

"Hmph, watching their battle made me remember how long it's been since I've fought in my last one," said an taller figure. Their voice happened to be gruff and deep.

While they conversed, Ryuko seemed to be in deep thought. she tapped her chin, trying to think of something as Mako seemed to be in her own little world, singing something.

The figure who insulted Marc from earlier glanced towards the Sonic OC's direction, nothing her to be engrossed in her own little world.

"What are you thinking about Matoi?" he asked.

"I just realized that things have been quiet around the city lately. Notice how The Clusterfuck House or The Baby Brigade hasn't been around much lately? Don't you find that quite suspicious Linky-poo" she answered, taunting with the last part.

"Don't even start with that," he retorted, sighing. "But to get to the point, yeah I've noticed that as well. They might be planning something. Same with the League of Super Evil."

Another figure caught interest of their conversation, moving towards them.

"Perhaps one of us should infiltrate their base to get information about their future plans. After all, there's no point in waiting to see where they would strike next," they said.

"Sheik's right," said Satsuki. "If we just stand here, Icarus would have want he wants."

The group nodded.

"So, who wants to volunteer to go into pose as an ally to them and infiltrate their headquarters?" asked Ryuko.

Things got quiet for a moment before another cloaked figure moved towards them. If one were to gaze under the cloak, they appeared to be wearing hobo like clothes as it was tattered, almost as if it belonged to someone else previously before they were either maimed or found an better outfit.

"I will."

Turning around, links eyes widened as his gaze narrowed, almost as if not approving or wanting someone else to go instead. The clad in green approached the figure, placing an hand on their shoulder.

"Are you an hundred percent sure about this sister? What if you get hurt?" he said, sounding heavily concerned.

The figure smiled, gently removing her brother's hand off her shoulder as she winked at him.

"Trust me, I'll be fine. And besides, they would get suspicious anyways if they saw someone new show up at their doorstep. However, if it was something they know who is their ally, someone who's worked with them before, they will let their guard down. Trust me."

"She's right," said Sheik. "If someone else were to infiltrate their base, they would catch on right away however, if your sister was to do it, nobody will suspect a thing. After all, you're forgetting something Link. She does look awfully a lot like your mother when she was young."

"...Fine," said the Hylian, knowing his friend was in fact, right. "Just promise you won't get hurt okay?"

"I promise. After all, I can defend myself you know," she teased.

The Sheikah would move towards the girl, digging through their bag as they handed her an communication watch.

"This is linked to the transmitter. Just remember to keep in contact with us at all times, got it?"

"Got it!"

And with that, the young girl took off.

* * *

As the Hot Topic Krew murdered hordes of enemies, Marc yawned. This Fire Emblem style turn based battle was boring him, along with Volga and Wizzro. The young tactician smiled, getting an plan.

"So these pieces of shits think they can ruin my fun huh?" he said. "We'll see about that. In fact, let's give them an surprise."

Soon, he was able to communicate his voice throughout the lands.

"Its bad manners not to greet your guests," said the second future child. "You want an welcoming party? Fine!

He chuckled.

"Why do you make me wait? Fine, I'll just have to come knocking at your base!"

Marc snapped, causing the battle style to completely change! It transitioned from the Firm Wang to the style of his momma's, the Highrool Warriohs. Suddenly everything became fast paced, throwing the Krew off as enemies rushed at them all at once.

"Now this is what I'm talking about," beamed Viridi, laughing. Soon, she summoned her children seeing how the war pace was up to her speed and hype.

"Go my children, go and destroy these filthy pests!"

Greninja battled with his ninja ways, not breaking an sweat as he sat on an pile of dead bodies. He looked over towards Robin and Morgan.

"Robin, Morgan," he said, "Go after the child. We'll take care of these enemies over here."

"I'll distract Wizzro and Volga alongside Lucina. Just ignore them and go straight for Marc," suggested Shia, using an electric cube to destroy her prey.

"Got it!"

Dark Pit and Lucas were being super hardcore, killing everything in sight as the dark angle unleashed hell on them. He watched everything scream.

Wolf became wild, killing everything like an animal as Luigi blinked.

"Does he-a ever use his gun anymore?"

"Nope," answered Shadow.

Morgan and Robin rushed over, taking out enemies in their way as they went towards the young child. Marc turned around, just to see his sister and his father?!

"Sister, father?!" he said, surprised.

"Marc, stop this at once! We're your allies, not enemies," said Robin.

"We need to work together to take down Yoshi," Morgan pleaded. "Without the Hot Topic Krew, we are faced to go through that horrible future yet again.

"But I'm bored."

"Then join us. We have malls, we have Capri-sun and even better, THERE'S HOT TOPIC!" shouted Morgan.

"Hot Topic? Capri-suns? Malls?" Marc gasped, surprised. "Do they have anime?"

"YES!" both of them shouted at once.

"Plus you can see grandma, grandpa and the family here," Morgan continued. "I'm sure they'll be more than delighted to meet you."

"Awww, okay. War was fun while it lasted. Let's do this again."

"NO!" shouted Robin. "No more wars, geezus."

"Awww, why not? Mother would love it."

"Your mom has an problem needs to go to warholics anonymous," Robin stated.

Soon, the victory sign raised as Dark Pit grinned. Shia managed to knock out both Volga and Wizzro for the time being as they all reunited at the base. Viridi launched the polis off course, sending Resetti and his men far back into the city.

"And that is how you take out the trash!"

* * *

"So, why did you start this war anyways?" Robin asked, sternly. He couldn't believe his son was the type to even go around doing that. He thought he'd be similar to Morgan however he was wrong.

"Because I was bored father," Marc simply replied. "There's like nothing to do out in the middle of nowhere, no anime, no games, no mother to play with and being stuck with a piece of garbage and some Dynasty Warriors rip off isn't all that fun."

"HEY!" Volga and Wizzro shouted at the same time, feeling extremely offended.

Morgan slapped her brother upside the head.

"YOU IDIOT," she snapped, "Not only did you almost cause the city to panic but you almost killed innocent lives as well!"

"S-sorry," whined the middle child, frowning a bit.

"Are you guys done with your family reunion or what?!" asked Dark Pit, sighing. He just wanted to get back to the Temple of Souls and eat some dinner already. All this battle drained him.

"You proved yourself quite well Greninja," said Lucas, being the general. "Perhaps you should join us on our conquest to stop the evil Yoshi from taking over the world, yes?"

"I'll gladly be honored," said Greninja, being the ninja frog Pokémon that he is. Go Greninja, you're not an asshole like Mewtwo, YAY!

"Great, then you're officially an member of the Hot Topic Krew," exclaimed the sexy general. God Lucas, you're giving me the hots for you I doki so hard.

"Yay!" said Lucina, Luigi and Mr. Game and Watch.

"ARF ARF!" barked Wolf.

"Anyways, we should be heading back now before it gets dark," stated Shia, "Don't want these polis officers to wake up now before they decide to arrest everyone on sight."

"Good point," said Shadow, agreeing with her.

"Say, since the-a nerd brigade has a secretary, maybe the-a Hot Topic Krew should get one as-a well?" suggested the green Gothic plumber, gosh Luigi so cute. Never stop believing Luigi just like "Don't Stop Believing" by Journey.

"That's not an bad idea actually Luigi," said Dark Pit, thinking about it.

"Who would even be up for such an tedious task anyways," Viridi joined in, rambling. "Well, they would first of all have to be a bum less loser with no job who needs a purpose in life."

Right as that was said, everyone except Mewtwo looked at Shia as if that comment was directed at her in the first place. The lavender hair girl chuckled nervously, sighing as Lana just stared, confused as all hell.

"I guess at this point, no's not an option, huh?" she said, sighing.

"OH HELL FUCKING NO!" said Mewtwo, "The last thing we need is another Lancia bitch butting in. just dispose of them already, all of them!" God what an fucking asshole. Worse character 2k15 Sakurai why did you date him please delete him, erase him from existence.

Shia then opened up her sorceress tome, casting a blue bolt of electricity as it caused Mewtwo to fly up, up and away to outer space.

"Fucking piece of shit," she muttered in irritation

"Good riddance," said Shadow. Everyone else agreed while Dark Pit sighed and rolled his eyes.

Greninja didn't say anything but found Mewtwo to be an piece of shit.

* * *

Meanwhile in the journey back to the Link mansion, Marc looked at his father.

"Where's mother?" he asked, being curious.

Robin looked down, his face expression crumbling as he didn't how to break the news to his tactician son. he knew how much Marc adored his mother as he wouldn't keep his mouth shut about all the things he was going to do with her when he sees her again.

"Marc... I'm sorry but she's... gone," he replied bluntly.

"Gone... as in... no..."

Marc hugged his father, crying into his chest. He couldn't believe that he arrived too late to save his own mother.

* * *

Back at the evil base of Yoshi and his evil prep cronies, the green dinosaur was having none other than a conversation with the true mastermind, Icarus. The angel seemed to be looking at an huge tank which housed an body inside. He observed it, smiling in delight before turning around.

"Anything you have to report Yoshi?" he asked.

"Of course master," said the terminator dinosaur, "It appears that there are more future brats than we intended."

"I see.."

Icarus took an moment to think of how to dispose of them, especially before they get to their key goal of helping the Hot Topic Krew. He hated the fact that more of them came, almost as if they were trying to put a stop to his perfect utopia of an Goth, mall, Capri-sun, Satanist and atheist free world. Luckily, he had the strongest team on his side as well as those suckers the Cute Toot House. As he was dwelling upon his own thoughts, the evil dark angel managed to come up with the perfect plan. It was pure genius.

"Yoshi, I want you to gather up the Cute Toot House members and began planning for operation: demolition mall. Also I want you to tell the League of Super Evil their next mission is to be getting rid of potential threats as well as trying their best to find and destroy the remaining future brats!"

The green evil Barney dinosaur nodded, grinning. He was pleased, especially since he could put Arnold Swartzenegger back into use and test him against the Hot Topic Krew in the mall battle.

"We know things are bound to get rowdy with the addition of this MemeMemeMeme Brigade but they seem to oppose no threat. In fact, they're against the Hot Topic Krew as much as well are, which is better than nothing. Anyways, you're now dismissed," said Icarus as he was finished.

Nodding, Yoshi left the room, leaving the evil angel to turn back to the tank, grinning once more.

"Soon my daughter you'll be complete and ready to cleanse this tainted world of all its sinners and to spread the word of God!"

* * *

At the Cute Toot House room, Ness, Claus and Toadette were fixated on the TV, watching gravity falls while Silver was in deep thought meditating. Mario seemed to be knitting up an cute, rainbow sweater with Nyan Cat on it as Vinny baked cookies for the group.

Zelda and Palutena seemed to be deep into thought, as if wondering about something. Jigglypuff was practicing her karate moves

Yoshi would enter their room as they all turned towards him.

"For your guys' next mission, you'll be taking care of the Hot Topic Krew once and for all at the mall. Everyone is participating, no ifs, ands or buts." With those words, he disappeared.

Palutena frowned, not wanting to drag pit into this at all. After all, she just told him to take an good break from this whole ordeal. Sighing, they heard another person knocking.

"I wonder who that can be?" said Silver.

Lucario went and opened the door with his physician powers as it revealed to be none other than... Lana?!

"Lana?!" said Jigglypuff startled.

"I thought your mom didn't want you with us anymore," said Vinny.

"Well," Lana said cutely, "She can't hold me back forever you know. After all, I do have an mind of my own!"

"You really sure about that?" questioned Sonic, being an dick as he laid on an lounge chair, listening to some vaporwave.

"If she managed to disobey her mother, than she does," said Lucario, correcting sonic.

"Just make sure your mother doesn't chase us, I mean not like she can anyways," said Palutena. "We might see her on TV in either an couple of months or even an couple of weeks depending on the rate she's going at."

Lana nodded, acting like she understood when in reality, she had no absolute clue what the goddess was talking about. After all, her mother was back at the district watching over them through time while the elite four, also known as the three-stars, tended to her illness, watching for any potential threat that might come over. If worst case scenario, Hoka proposed an plan of them traveling to the past to prevent Yoshi, the great leader, the messiah and the terminators from finding them and killing her mother.

"Hey, we should get training soon," suggested Fox, "Since the Hot Topic Krew got an new member who happens to be an ninja and quick at that, we should practice some agility stimulation, come on!"

The other Cute Toot House members nodded in agreement as they followed the Robocop Fox McCloud, leaving Zelda and Lana alone. The Hyrulean princess seemed to be rather skeptical of her sudden return, yet couldn't quite pinpoint or come up with an good reason why. Instead, she walked up to her, looking at the young weeaboo straight in the eye.

"Nice to see that you've magically improved your vocabulary. Guess you finally stopped watching those Japanese cartoons," exclaimed the princess.

"_Shit, I forgot mama was still really big into anime and didn't get over that incident yet."_

"I'm slowly learning not to be an weeb Zelda-chan desu yo," said Lana, forcing herself to do an cute cat like face.

"Whatever, just finally glad you got over Cia's death at least. I mean, she wasn't going to amount to anything anyways. All the thing she did was sit on her large butt of hers, eating an overabundance of junk food while watching bad romance movies," rambled the brunette.

Lana's face expression darkened a bit. In fact, her reply surprised Zelda.

"... Do me an favor and show some respect for the dead."

Her voice sounded bitter as she walked off, leaving Zelda to be confused. This caused the princess to narrow her eyes a bit, as if making an mental note to keep an close eye on her.

* * *

When no one was around in sight, Lana knelt down, pressing on an device that mimicked her mother's pink bracelet.

"I'm in guys. They bought it," she informed, speaking into the transmitter.

"Excellent," said Sheik. Even though the blue haired girl couldn't see it, the agender Sheikah had an smile on their lips, being pleased on how foolish the CTH were to easily trusting their members.

"Now, make sure to tell us every little detail as well as find out what lose is up to," Sheik explained. "After all, most of those members are being misled, used while some of them are pure venom. If someone acts suspicious, try your best to act like your mother from the past Lana and speak broken Japanese to your hearts content. Satsuki will be awaiting the information as X and Fan Niu are formulating an plan."

The girl nodded, hearing someone talking to them in the background, recognizing the voice to be her big brother's.

"She's safe and well, don't worry about it. You have to have faith in her Link, after all, she can protect herself," explained Sheik. They then went back to informing Lana about more information before letting the white sorceress resume her work.

She began to journey her way through the base, observing her surroundings as she took pictures of it with the device. Fearing an faint Scottish voice along with one of an mediocre singer, the girl rushed over, hiding behind the doorway as she began observing the League of Super Evil, recording their entire conversation.

The members seemed to be stressed out due to the recent death of Magolor's friends. There was too much death happening lately wherever they went, even more, they were assigned now to take down more potential threat to include children! Shrek didn't care if these kids were from the future or not, they were still growing up and deserved to live their life to the fullest. Of course he couldn't say that, in fear of someone actually agreeing with the evil green Barney and telling on him.

Elsa leaned over towards her lover, caressing him as she tried her best to soothe both of their wounds. She regrets not listening to Anna yet had no choice in fear that the evil tyrant will harm Arendale along with her sister, Kristoph and Olaf back at home.

Chad seemed to be writing on an notepad, perhaps a new single with the same Nickelback formula and the same sound as it was going to be about two men trying to be heroes, yet didn't make it. Even though Magolor annoyed him, he wanted to dedicate this song to his friends who didn't deserve to die as well as Pichu, who was left behind.

Dr. Mario was still not over his lover's sudden death and disappearance. Even though he was in the past, it was good to assume that the electric Pokémon was good as dead, seeing how aggressive the Shitpostians and the Tumblrians were with not only one another, but them as well. He wished that it could have been him instead, seeing how his fellow lover from melee didn't even get the chance to achieve the happiness he needed to evolve into a Pikachu.

Nui seemed to be more neutral than anything else, smiling at she appeared to be working on something. She figured that they didn't pay much heed into Mewtwo's potential attack but the thing the blonde wondered was, why was he alone? She began to wonder if Mewtwo even liked being with the HTK or perhaps, used it as an way having an excuse to kill people.

Phoshora was more miffed than anything else. She couldn't believe that the asshole Pokémon insulted their team member that only they were allowed to make remarks at but also killed two innocent lives. She was surprised that Dark Pit or that stupid, backstabbing goddess of nature ex-leader and ex-best friend Viridi didn't kick him out yet. Even more so, the fact that she had to work alongside another ex-best friend, Palutena didn't help her mood. Well, it was certainly better than having to deal with Viridi or the other backstabber who stole the title of prom queen away from her.

"_I should have never given Cia that stupid makeover,"_ she thought to herself._ "If that didn't happen, then I would have won prom queen for sure and furthermore, wouldn't have gone on an shooting spree taking out half of the graduating class. What an cruel monster she was."_

Then she suddenly remembered a couple of days after when she returned, everywhere Kynthia went, she was shunned from the entire school. They talked ill of her, calling her various names ranging from witch, murderer to even an useless piece of trash. Of course Phosphora agreed with all of it, seeing how she was extremely angry over the whole incident yet the voice of reason, Rosalina, the one who manage to look past their flaws and differences, told her otherwise. Apparently Kynthia cried about it every day in the bathroom, begging the galactic space woman to leave her be as she coped with junk food. The next day after, she disappeared from campus eyes and never returned, probably to gorge off her depression.

"_God damn it, I don't want to feel sorry for her... it doesn't help that Magolor reminds me of her when she used to be so innocent, helpless and pathetic minus being an asshole like he is. If only I could find Rosalina somehow... after all, she was the voice of reason and the only one out of that entire group I still consider my best friend..."_

Tingle was secretly afraid of dying as he'll never be with his fairy friends again and run around to search for the great fairy as he sighed deeply.

The saddest one of all the members was Magolor. The people who actually genuinely cared for him and saw him as an true friend were now gone forever. He sighed deeply, wishing that it was all just an dream but instead, it was reality. He felt guilty, knowing that he should have given himself up instead otherwise Kellam and Gaius would still be around today. The space egg was sad and for once, no one was giving him an hard time.

Metal Face seemed to be focused on his own thing while Anal observed her teammates, noticing something about them that disgusted her well, minus Metal Face and Nui, whom she could never tell what she was even thinking, as she frowned a bit.

"_These idiots for the most part are too fucking sympathetic. It's just an stupid death and Pichu, even though cute, isn't even fucking useful. Geez, get over this shit already otherwise it's going to be holding us back."_

Seeing how this depressing atmosphere was boring her, Anal decided to wander the base to see who was doing better things and actually being progressive. As she left, it started Lana as both of them came face to face. Anal couldn't help but darkly grin, being delighted on who even decided to show her face around despite her warning. She moved over, grabbing the lighter half in an choke hold, startling the sorceress as she tried her best to remove the evil half's grip.

"I thought I fucking told you to never show your face again!" retorted Anal, her grip becoming tighter.

Lana winced in pain, feeling her life fading away as she was scared shit less. Even more, she was here as well, the devil that was never supposed to be. soon, Anal let go, forgetting that she was an member of the Cute Toot House and thus, they were allies even though she wanted her dead.

The girl gasped for air, heavily coughing as she placed an hand on her chest, kneeling over.

"You're lucky that you're part of that shitty group otherwise I would have ended you right now you pathetic fat shack of shit," said the evil sorceress. "Too bad, you would have had an lovely reunion with your sister but once you're out of the CTH, I'm after your head regardless when I encounter you or feel the need to satisfy my need for killing. Anyways, toddles."

With that, she did an cutesy evil laugh and walked away leaving Lana to shake a bit, trying her best not to sob from the immense fear that the evil Anal was already released.

* * *

In the lab of the Big Bads' headquarters, Roy the Meninist worked hard on his new project. With the help of the evil Dr. Wily, he was able to find out he could in fact, fuse the three most cherished objects he had. Rap music blasted as it was none other than a Snoop Dogg day.

"With these items, I can create an possible new ally to stop the stupid ass Hot Topic Krew, get dosh and of course, get revenge on that fucking traitor Little Mac. Some friend he is," said the red head.

He placed an bag of Doritos in the first container, Mountain Dew in the second while in the last container, it was none other than an Xbox. Placing the googles over his face, Roy pulled the lever, laughing like an maniac as his newest creation about to be born soon.

The three objects cherished by dudebros everywhere began to fuse, creating what looked like an humanoid lime Dorito. It was his greatest creation yet as he started to laugh out loud like an maniac.

"Rise my child, rise. Show those pests what you can do an annihilate them!" he said.

The lime Dorito creation opened its eyes as lightning and thunder went off along with evil organ music.

* * *

Back at the headquarters of the Big Bads, they were all discussing about future events as usual while playing poker. King Dedede was sucking on a cigar, adjusting it as he took a few puffs. Samus was smart enough to wear her suit, seeing how she couldn't stand the smell of smoke. Meanwhile Dr. Wily was working on something back at the lab along with being supervised by Ganondorf and his two henchmen Zoont and Ghiraham.

Wario sighed, seemed an bit annoyed at something before remembering he'll finally be getting the respect he deserves soon.

"What's wrong?" asked porky, "Lacking capitalism and Taylor Swift?"

"No, "replied Wario.

"Then what is it?" asked King R Kool, the cool crocodile who wore an golden crown and an blanket for a cape.

"Just remembering the crappy atmosphere in the Smash Mansion. All those brats reducing me to nothing but gas jokes due to that damned Sakurai! I love riches and gold, not farting geezus," complained the evil Mario rip off. He hated those damn brats for influencing Sakurai to make such bastardizations then again Sakurai was an evil japaposnesid man who did whatever the fuck he wanted to.

"Ew, gross," said Samus.

"Least you won't get to deal with that bullshit anymore. Once we do away with the mall those pesky Goths are out of here," said King Dedede.

They all laughed and continue to play poker.

Anal overheard them playing poker and shook her head. She found them to be useless almost, lazy and pathetic. The only people worthwhile here in her opinion thus far were Yoshi, Ragyo, Nui, and metal face, that's it. Shrugging, Lana's evil half decided to wander around seeing how the moping of her fellow teammates sickened her and the big bads playing poker pissed her off.

Soon, a small ball bounced in her direction, coming to an complete stop. Soon after, a young child no older than the age of four or five ran after it. She had jet black hair along with thick, stylish intense staring eyebrows as she reached for her toy, grabbing it. She looked up, her gaze meeting with the evil Anal's as she stared at her, blinking a bit.

"_The fucks an child doing here?"_ Anal thought to herself.

Soon after, Arnold Swartzenegger from Terminator 2 came out chasing after the little girl as apparently he was her babysitter.

"Miss Sautzooki," said Arnold Swartzenegger, "kum bauck here riught dis instaunt!"

The young Satsuki decided to run off, messing with the Terminator as she left the room. The terminator went after her, leaving as well. Even though she didn't look it at all, rumor had it that little Satsuki was actually part hedgehog and part ultimate life form.

Anal shrugged, deciding to head back to see what the League of Super Evil was doing now as she passed by an terminator like Lucario who seemed to be deep within his own thoughts.

Silver seemed to notice him as he approached the pockyman.

"Something up Luc?" he asked.

"I can't help but sense something's off," replied the psychic Pokémon who isn't an asshole.

"Hm?"

"I sense an unfamiliar aura here, almost as if something or someone was sent here as an spy," he answered.

"Come to think about it now, I sense it as well," said It's No Use.

"Perhaps we should be weary. Who knows what side they're working for."

* * *

Late at night, the Hot Topic Krew along with the tactical twins, Shia and Lana where watching late night TV. Dark Pit flipped through the channels, going through various shows before stopping it on something interesting.

Grima sat on his arm chair, reading the newspaper as his wife glanced over.

"Honey, read something else for once! I fear that you'll turn into an newspaper one day if you don't stop reading that shit," Kynthia complained. She either wanted attention from her husband or felt that he was losing his attraction for her recently.

"S-sorry," he replied.

"... Just forget it."

Kynthia got up and left, causing her husband to raise an brow with concern. He looked after her, trying to think of something to say and fast.

"You're not even going to give your genitals their beatings?" he asked.

"Grandma, can I beat Wizzro and Volga tonight?" asked Marc, seeming to be in high spirits.

"Sure kiddo. Have fun and show them no mercy," she simply replied before turning in for the night.

"Yay!" and with those words, Marc went to shine and beat the shit out of them, just like his mother and grandmother had done before him.

Greninja seemed to be in intense thought alongside Shadow the hedgehog. The two were mediating as they were both in their own Gothic worlds.

Grima sighed, knowing something was up with his wife. Getting up, he decided to follow after her and went straight for their bedroom. After all, she hasn't been the same since his daughter passed away nor has Lana. Before the few weeks the Hot Topic Krew officially arrived and move their headquarters here and met Viridi, Grima noticed that his wife couldn't focus nor that his daughter wouldn't even dare to leave her room. It got to the point where he had to call his mother-in-law to help him out with them both, seeing how they were both ballooning somewhat in size due to depression. At least he was happy to see Lana going out and about alongside some potential friends and weight loss regime but his wife's mindset heavily concerned him. She seemed to be rather distant with him lately and it was starting to bother him, almost as if she was getting paranoid over something.

As the fell dragon approached the door, he stopped in his tracks to hear his wife's muffled cries. Taking an deep breath, he gently twisted the door knob, turning it as he gently shut the door behind him.

"Kynthia dear, is everything alright?" he asked gently.

She replied back with whimpering, shaking her head as she tried her best to tuck herself in with her blankets, obviously hiding from her husband.

That however, didn't work on Grima as his sighed, moving closer as he sat next to her on the bed, gently stroking her.

"Something's been bothering you for a while now," he said, concerned. "Perhaps we should have a talk about it?"

"D-d-do you still find me attractive? Even when I'm... this?" she sniffled.

"... Of course Cia. I love you regardless of how you look. I've been with you since forever and you done nothing more but been wonderful to me and gave me the greatest gift I could ask for, two beautiful angels. I even love my half-daughter as if she was one of my own kin as well instead of that... fish stick loving bastard's," replied the fell dragon. There was something he wanted to confess to her for the longest time, yet it was embarrassing and caused him to blush. Maybe in an mini special we'll see it.

"Gosh dammit you!"

She lunged out, hugged him as she wailed into his chest. Mama Cia felt like she wasn't fully deserving of such an perfect man like Grima, especially when he proved his love to her by starting an war just to ease her heart of losing any form of Link to an Zelda all the time. Soon, she wiped her eyes, nuzzling on him as she softly cooed.

Truth is, only Grima himself knew that her tough self was just a defense mechanism she used ever since that prom incident. She heavily regretted listening to Wizzro and always put on an tough facade ever since to protect herself from getting hurt again. She got hurt once when her friends deserted her, hurt again when she was played for a fool by the fish stick loving king of Ylisse and was afraid it'll happen again with Grima but it didn't. She was too overprotective of her children because she was afraid of losing people close to her and it didn't help that she is heavily insecure of herself. It was something she was struggling to work with but figured she was more content with her husband more than anyone else. Same with her family.

"Say, what if I purchased the rights to the girl scouts cookie factory so you can limit who has cookies and who can get them, along with your favorite, Samoas. Would you like that love?" he asked.

"Omigosh, yes! Buy it, buy it, buy it please!" beamed Kynthia, being cute as ever. "Speaking of something, apparently I managed to get a hold of my personal trainer from long ago. The Wii Fit Trainer said that he is currently busy helping out another client at the moment. Believe it or not, he told me he found this client by chance just wandering one day and they happened to be in critical condition. Weird isn't it? But anyways, when he finishes with them he said that he'll help me again!"

"That's good news. So you're just going to gorge on Samoas till he comes then? Do I have to get the salad in the meantime to prevent you from doing that?" teased Grima.

"Nuuuuuuuuuuuu, salad's evil. It's scary and gross," whined Kynthia, pouting a bit. "I'll try my best not to overdo anything, I promise. Right now, we should focus on killing that fucker Yoshi."

"Course love. Goodnight Kiki."

"Goodnight GriGri."

They fell asleep, embracing one another. In fact, a big secret of theirs is that deep down, they are both actually really huge nerds.

-Chapter 14 ends as it shows an silhouette of an darkened figure in a faraway place, looking at the vast city ahead of them as "Guilty Feeling" from Hyrule Warriors begins to play-

* * *

**That's it friends. Please note that originally it was supposed to end on Lucario part but instead, we felt like adding the last part because we wanted the dream of the Lancia's purchasing the Girl Scout Cookies factory and its rights to become an reality. Cia would be such an happy camper right now, especially if this was in The MemeMemeMeme Brigade universe.**

**Thankfully Chaptar 15 won't be long at all, so except to see that soon. Also expect to see another mini special, this time based on the past of Pit and Dark Pit after Chaptar 17! I won't spoil what it is hehe. ;)**

**Also, note that Sheik identifies as non-binary/agender, so they use they/them/their as their preferred pronouns(yes there is an singular they). Now, here's the catch, Zelda can also transform into Sheik, however when she's Sheik, she still uses female pronouns. Why is there an second Sheik all of the sudden? What is their purpose and are they seem to be tied with Ryuko and the other future children. Just let that sink in. Also this Sheik has the appearance of the one from Hyrule Warriors btw.**

**Just wanted to address that you can flex the HTK OCs to best fit your story, especially if it takes place in an more different universe type deal like say MMMB and The Toon Link Adventures. An example of this would be flexing Shia either as an full fledged sister instead or an accidental future daughter of Chrom's. I'm just coming up with options.**

**Also note that the wonderful creation of Icarus' is in fact, an infamous OC that doesn't belong to the HTK at all. Feel free to guess if you want.**

**Until next time amigos.**


	19. Chaptar 15: Hot Topic Krew is Complete!

**Hey guys! It's time for another exciting episode of The Hot Topic Krew!**

**I just want to address that the HTK is in fact, its own entire universe separate from the other spin-offs(there's a reason why they're called spin-offs to begin with). The only one that it does correspond with(since the author and I actually discuss things and they personally requested it) is The League of Super Evil. Other than that, it's entirely its own thing just like the others, hence why characters like Claus and Villager are still in the CTH, well HTK CTH.**

**So if people ever wanted to make it close to canon(not advised though since its more fun to do your own thing), the one that will be followed is HTK since its the first story to spawn off the clubs and stuff.**

**Anyways, hope that answers things. ^^;**

* * *

Chapter 15: The Hot Topic Krew is complete

A day has passed since they gotten the newest member, Greninja. Today the Hot Topic Krew was relaxing, going out and about as they had to have Lana with them once more. everyone seemed to be getting used to her company, heck Greninja, Lucina, Luigi and Shadow often talked to her while wolf would beg her to play with him. Minus the weeabooness, she actually wasn't all that bad. Marc and Morgan weren't with them because Mama Cia decided that she wanted a day to spend time with her grandbabies.

However, one member didn't seem to like it one bit.

Mewtwo felt like he was going crazy with no Cia to pick on, let alone even mess with. Magolor was there but he wasn't as fun as the dark sorceress. Soon, he remembered Kynthia's god awful words to him, the stupid Lancia witch.

He was sick of the Lancias' and their shitty way. He wondered how Grima could put up with such nuisances and wanted to even destroy them all. Then he remembered.

Cia's twin sister, Lana, besides being an former member of the Cute Toot House, was also not only an Lancia but pretty heavy as well. Grinning, he was frustrated that he had to not only put up with Dark Pit and his shitty ideas but also the fucking weeaboo and her annoying talks about anime.

"Shut the fuck up already you fat bitch," said Mewtwo.

Everyone literally froze, wondering who he was even talking to. Lana pouted as she stopped rambling about Meguca with Lucina and her older half-sister.

"M-me?" she asked all cutely.

"Yes you. You Lancias' are the bane of the earth's existence. an clan dedicated to literally fatasses who do nothing but eat and complain about stupid shit. You child, are an fucking disgrace and an complete waste of space. Your diet or whatever you're trying to do to impress some shitty guy who probably isn't that into you, is pathetic. If I were you, I'd just give up and die. Oh wait, you'd probably gorge yourself to death anyways just like your bitch of a mother is doing right now," said Mewtwo, going too fucking far.

This fucking asshole Pokémon has got to go.

Lana froze as tears began to well up in her eyes. Unlike Cia, Lana wasn't one to fight back nor give attitude. She was just too pure for that as instead, she literally ran off, crying an storm.

The Krew members frowned, giving Mewtwo an nasty glare as they literally knew that if her mother were to check up on her, they were fucked to include Shia.

Dark Pit finally had it. He was finally able to register the problem as he glared darkly.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK MEWTWO," said Dark Pit. "You fucking idiot, she's not fucking Cia. I don't care how much of an annoying weeb she is, honestly, she doesn't deserve any of that. Its beyond fucked up and you've gone too fucking far you piece of fucking shit asshole Pokémon."

"What would you fucking know anyways?! You're just an measly pathetic brat!" snapped the asshole Pokémon.

"More than you fucking ever know, you dickless bitch. Have you ever used a thing called logic before? It exists you know, fucker. Some people have medical complications which prevent them from being active or even losing weight. She's fucking trying her best and given her track record I recall from her sister before she died, up to this point she literally had no friends to confide in and what do you do? Decide to be a dick. You know what, I'm fucking done with you. Shadow, will you do the honor of kicking this bitch ass fucker to the curb?" requested Dark Pit.

"Fucking finally my time has come to fine," beamed Shadow. With all of his might, he kicked Mewtwo, causing him to fly off completely and disappear.

"And don't you ever come back to us again asshole," shouted Viridi. "You're officially out of the Hot Topic Krew!"

"Now, let's begin operation search for my sister before mom kills us or even worse, my stepfather," suggested Shia.

* * *

Magolor happened to sigh deeply as he passed by the park. He recalled hanging out with his two friends before Mewtwo murdered them due to his fatphobic ways. They didn't deserve to die at all. After all, they were just innocent citizens who just loved candy. The alien decided to pass by the old hangout spot to remember the good times in both of their names. As he got closer, he heard rustling sounds as it startled him for a moment. He decided to get on his guard, just in case it was an enemy or even worse, that asshole Pokémon himself.

As he approached closer, he pushed part of the bush just to see some strange girl. No, from just taking a simple glance, it turned out to be none other than former Cute Toot House member and sister of the deceased Hot Topic Krew member, Lana.

The young girl sniffled, shoveling Twinkies into her mouth as she quickly munched on them, coping with food to try to make herself happy again. At this point, she assumed Mewtwo to be right about Crossbow Training Link and just decided to give up on her diet and gorge herself. she noticed a Shadow lingering over her as she faced towards Magolor's direction before whining from a mixture of sadness and nervousness.

"I'm not going to hurt you," said Magolor. "I was just visiting the hang out spot of my deceased friends, that's all."

She just stared at him, her mouth being covered in chocolate. It reminded the space egg so much of Gaius for a moment, he almost swore he was going to cry for the loss of the Ylissean thief.

"Friends... I never had any of them ever," sniffled the sorceress. "Nobody ever liked me growing up. I was constantly bullied for who I am as well as my size. My sisters always protected me from the bullies and never made me feel like I was alone but then, we drifted apart. My eldest sister started hanging out with people her age while my twin... she... she... she changed, grew bitter and ha-ha-hates me..."

She started wailing loudly as she shoveled a Hershey bar into her mouth.

Sighing, Magolor knew as much as she was on the side of the enemy that now wasn't the time for that. Instead, he felt sympathy towards her, knowing how it is not to be liked.

"Please don't cry..." said the Cadbury egg. "I'm sure you sister loved you regardless, even if she was a bi- I mean awful at times."

Lana perked up, growing quiet. "R-really?"

"Yeah, I mean you should be lucky to have a twin sister at that. It may seem like you two might not get along because you fight with one another but regardless you love each other even if it's difficult for one to show it. After all, if she truly hated you, she would have done away with you a long time ago."

The girl stood quiet, thinking about something. it was true, regardless of Cia's reckless ambition and her behavior, not once had she let anyone else try to lay an hand on her. Wiping her tears along with the chocolate covered on her face, she couldn't help but thank Magolor.

"Thank you very much Mr. Floating Egg-san," said the weeaboo. "You're a really sweet person, you know that. I bet you have lots of friends."

Before he could say anything, the girl got up and left. Magolor sighed, wishing that was the case but in reality, nobody liked him. The young Lana however, didn't seem to mind his presence or berate him. Oh if only he'd ask sooner. Little did he know, a familiar bully was behind him the entire time.

Phosphora smirked, wondering what that loser was doing out here anyways. Nui wasn't with her, seeing how she tagged along with Elsa and the mysterious Deadpool to track an humanized female version of Shadow the Hedgehog with a pair of an giant, red scissor.

"Well, well, well is this how the loser spends his free time? I thought you'd be doing you know, things that aren't going to this bush all the time unless you were doing inappropriate things," she said.

Magolor frowned. As much as she thought of herself to be better than Mewtwo, the truth is that she was just the same in his eyes, even if she hated the asshole Pokémon for making fun of him. He wanted to tell her to screw herself however, he was too passive. Poor Magolor, too passive for this cruel world.

"And you're here because?"

"Because I'm bored," the girl simply stated. "If you want, I can tell you an story to make your big baby self-feel better. Geez, stop acting like you're the most hated thing on this planet."

"But I am," whined Magolor.

"No you're not," Phosphora said, defending him a bit. "If you were, you would have had an article about you about how you almost killed half of an class population. And besides, I know someone more pathetic than you."

"Really?" this gave Magolor some hope at least, some but not many. Poor Magolor, doomed to forever suffer while dickless assholes like Mewtwo get away with shit all the time.

"Yep. Used to know this girl a long time ago back when I was in first or second grade I think. Anyways, she was really pathetic, like real pathetic. Too kind for her own good, couldn't stick up for herself and like you, she was pretty big. People always loved asking to borrow her stuff because she never asked for it back, heck even with her own toys she never got that back either. Her cousins were pretty awful people to boot, always picking on her, telling her stuff that's probably worse than what the League has said to you and Mewtwo both combined, so she had some pretty low self-esteem. Always confide to everyone's opinion, never could think for herself, it was like watching someone agreeing to everyone's opinion, no matter how absurd it was because she wanted everyone to like her even though that wasn't the case. Funny thing is, she didn't stop wetting the bed until she was in fifth grade, that's how scary her cousins were along with sleeping without a night light till grade seven. Kinda pathetic don't you think?"

"...Yeeeah, but I'll have to admit, you're pretty awful yourself, I mean it sounds like you're telling me about this girl because you're jealous of her. I can just tell from hearing your tone," exclaimed the space alien. Good Magolor, you get an cookie now, yes you do you winner. Everyone loves Magolor, yay!

"What?! Me, jealous of her?! Ha, no way!" Phosphora retorted, huffing.

"That's jealously alright," Magolor said bluntly. He decided to leave it at that and ran off, leaving Phosphora looking dumbfounded.

The blonde huffed in annoyance, rolling her eyes. She couldn't believe she let Magolor out of all people one up her. The half deity wanted revenge and needed to find a good way of getting it somehow.

"Stupid Magolor," she muttered to herself, "Who does he even think he is, thinking I'm jealous of stupid Kynthia out of all people?! Gross... but gosh, she was so cute back then though with those chubby lil cheeks, that adorable little smile, how meek she was and always checked up on me when I was sad... GAH! WHY AM I REMINISCING THE GOOD TIMES AUUUUUUUGH!"

With that, Phosphora went to return back to the base, but before she did, picked up some fancy Prada sunglasses fuck yeah, because the devil that wears Prada just like that movie _The Devil Wears Prada_ starring Meryl Streep and Anne Hathaway.

* * *

As the Hot Topic Krew and their secretary went out searching for Lana, something big was going on at the base of the MemeMemeMeme Brigade. their base happened to be decorated in a mixture of 90s PBS, Nickelodeon and Disney as Shulk loved believing he was a kid in the 90s even though Chrom was in high school during that time. They were chilling and listening to none other than the great Madonna. Shulk loved Madonna and owned all of her CDs along with tour shirts. They were chilling and playing that god awful game Mouse Trap(seriously that shit never works, who the fuck even managed to get it to work I salute you) while one of their newer members, Nikki was on the computer. Suddenly, Little Mac barged in, having a look of disdain on him.

Marth perked up, glancing over at the boxer along with the others.

"Guys I have some bad news!" exclaimed Little Mac.

"Tell, tell."

"Someone bought the rights the Girl Scout cookie factory! Now it's for private use."

Shulk gasped. Who could have done such an awful thing, especially something extremely selfish such as not sharing delicious Girl Scout cookies!

"Nooo my minty mint!" cried Captain Falcon.

It was a sad day for the memes after all. Riki was disheartened as he couldn't believe it. Who would do such an terrible thing?! The religious Nopon wondered if some atheist or Satanist jerk bought the delicious, delectable cookies as he moaned a bit.

"Riki mad! Riki angry at jerk who bought cookie factory!"

Chrom wasn't all that sad though. He did love those delicious thin mints but they weren't fish sticks, his most favorite thing in the entire world. He loved them more than anything else as he once slept in his homemade blanket full of fish stick goodness until Ruben made him throw it out!

As they were all mourning the loss of the Girl Scout cookies (except Nikki, she was too busy telling off an dudebro for being an asshole), Bayonetta walked inside, wondering what in the world was going on.

"Um, guys? Why are you guys acting like it's the end of the world?" she asked, being quite confused and curious at the same time.

"Oh it's horrible, poyo," cried Kirby. "Someone bought the girl scout cookie factory!"

"Really now? That's odd, seeing how I'd figure an rich person would invest in something else more worth their time. Say Nikki, can you search to see who even purchased the thing?" asked the hot, sexy, long, tall witch with the short hair now because she's the sexy Bayonetta from Bayonetta 2.

"Sure thing!"

Nikki the Swapnote Mii began to look up things about the Girl Scout cookie factory. All of the members began to huddle around her, Donkey Kong drinking an banana smoothie while Ike had Popeyes' this time. Mmm Louisiana good.

After a few minutes, she managed to find the archive along with who purchased the factory.

"Hmm, according to this website, the girl scout cookie factory was purchased from none other than... an Rufure Lancia, otherwise known as Reflet," exclaimed the cool and hip feminist.

Everyone gasped. Chrom however was raging.

"... That fucker Grima thinks he could take Girl Scout cookies away from us! I Chrom, king of Ylisse will not stand for this! Grima will pay, Grima will fall, I will smash Grima!" said the fish stick loving atheist. He was angry, boiling with rage but this time he didn't transform.

"Grima? May you please explain exactly who this Grima is?" Reyn asked. "After all, how are we supposed to help an fellow Meme'ber if we don't even know jack squat about the guy."

"He's an evil fell dragon," said Chrom. "Almost took out Ylisse once, in fact, his human form is known as Reflet who looks like Robin, but in a form of an manakete, plus his horns. I can't believe that fucker has an family too that pisses me off sooooo much, auuuuuuuuugh!" ranted Chrom, slamming his fists on the blue kiddie table. The rug happened to be an children's city themed rug with roads for them to play race cars on. These memes, living out their childhood to the fullest.

"Evil! Riki assumes him to be Satan! Riki hate Satan more than atheists!"

"Now, now Riki there's no need to jump to conclusions yet," Marth ushered, trying to calm him down. "After all, maybe he might be an reasonable guy."

"True," said expand dong, chiming in.

"So, who's going to join Chrom in making sure he doesn't try to kill the guy, even if he's an evil fell dragon?" asked Ike.

"Hmm, I'd suggest for Marth, Nikki, Riki and Donkey Kong," said Shulk being the leader who also goes I'm really feeling it in an British accent because he is from England, therefore he's British and loves British things like the Beatles, not iced tea, queen Elizabeth the II, Big Ben, John Lemon, One Direction, WHAM!, Depeche Mode, Pet Shop Boys, old Doctor Who before Superwholockians got to it, Monty python and Harrie Putfish.

* * *

So the memes journeyed their way to the Girl Scout cookie factory were Grima was, dressed sharp because he is rich and rich people are fancy as hell. He got lucky and married an rich girl and since he works for NASA, he gets paid good ass money. He was holding an blindfolded Kynthia's hand, placing his finger as if telling his two grandchildren not to mention the surprise. Soon after, he moved her blindfolds as her eyes widened in surprise, gasping.

"For you my lovely Kiki," he said, being all romantic and S-support like.

"Eeeeeee, it's so perfect! I can't believe you actually did it! Oh my god, I love you GriGri!" beamed Kynthia, hugging her husband as she now had an new unlimited supply of the girl scout cookies. finally she can have Samoas during any time of the year!

"That was really sweet of you grandpa," said Marc, smiling. "What did you do to earn it? Tell people if they didn't give into your demands that you'll kill them?"

This caused Morgan to nudge her brother with her elbow.

"Marc!" scolded the white haired girl, "Don't say stupid shit like that."

"Awww, I just miss mother is all," whined the boy.

"Well, I negotiated with the owner of course," said Grima, wearing glasses. "Managed to give him a good sum that he liked and he was sold! Of course I have to make a profit with this somehow as well but I can restrict who buys them and who can't. Isn't that amazing?"

"It sure is!" chirped the twins.

Kynthia already had a bag of fresh, delicious Samoas as she gleefully munched on them. She appeared to be in heaven, humming some cutesy version of "Eclipse of the Moon" as she moved towards her husband.

"Are you sure this dress doesn't make me look too fat dear?" she asked, having some crumbs on her face while making an :3 like face.

"I'm sure love," he replied, stroking said crumbs off her slightly pudgy yet beautiful face. She giggled happily in delight, blushing madly as she felt like she was young again.

Little did they know an angry Ylissean lord charged after them, causing the other tag alongs to try to hold him back.

"GRIMA YOU FUCKER!" yelled Chrom.

Grima made an annoyed face, sighing as he shook his head.

"Oh dear sweet Medeus," he muttered under his breath. Soon, Chrom, Nikki, Riki, Marth and Donkey Kong were looking at the man as Marth whispered something into the ape's ear, possibly about holding Chrom if things get heated.

"What is it that you want now? Can't you see I'm spending some quality time with my grandchildren right now?!" he said in frustration.

"Well, is it alright if we purchase some cookies Mr. Lancia," said Marth, being the proper gentleman actor that he was. Such bishie, so beautiful so shiny and gorgeous, no wonder fangirls love this beautiful Japanese man.

"Oh my god, aren't you that famous actor Marth Lowell?!" Kynthia squealed, rushing over. She appeared to be gushing as she couldn't believe he was there, out in the flesh.

"Yes ma'am," he replied. What a nice gentleman, too bad copyright nice guys ruined that as they wear their fedoras, trench coats and converse with jeans.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She began jumping up and down, Grima getting slightly jealous but it was still better than it being an Link. Anything but a Link.

"M-may I have your autograph pwease?" she asked all cutely, being moe as fuck. Truth is, she was always moe but people pushed her to become tsundere.

"S-sure," said Marth. "In fact, if you have your phone with you, we can take a picture together as well."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Kynthia squealed again. she rushed over towards Marth, the two of them taking an selfie together while in addition to getting an signed photo of him.

"T-t-t-thank you so, so much," pleaded the woman.

Grima couldn't help but smile a little, losing his jealousy. After all, his wife's happiness mattered above all else.

"Hehe, grandma's acting all funny just like mother does when she watched her favorite anime with me when I was little," exclaimed Marc, smiling.

"It's pretty cute seeing her happy. After all, I met her when she was moping, poor thing. I love grandma," said Morgan.

"Me too. I love grandma and grandpa both," replied the momma's boy.

Both twins were embraced by their extremely happy grandmother as she kissed both of them on the cheek.

"Riki wonder why Riki can't have cookie! Satanists with red pupils are evil! Red is the color of Satan! Riki hate Satan!" said the Nopon, causing Chrom to roll his eyes. Seeing how he almost got the holy water out, Kynthia pouted.

"Satanist? I'm offended now," she said. "I pay my respects to god and attend church every Sunday."

Hearing that changed Riki's opinion. "Does fell dragon go to church too?"

"Yes," Grima replied.

"Fell dragon not enemy! Fell dragon friend and god worshiper like Riki, unlike Satan Pit!" said Riki. Now he was in a good mood as well.

"You guys actually like Grima? What the actual fuck," said Chrom.

"So, why did you purchase this factory anyways? Doesn't it seem selfish if it's being used for private use?" said Nikki, bring up an very good point.

"True, true but trust me, I still plan on selling these cookies. Just not to select people, such as an idiotic, fucking dumbass lord who cheated on his wife for some fucking pink hedgehog. But to answer your question, my wife hasn't been in the best of spirits lately so I purchased it to make her happy. Of course I'm still going to sell these to the general public as well," explained the dragon.

"Aww, that's pretty cute actually. You sound like a man who actually loves and respects his wife to his fullest which is quite rare," stated the feminist Mii.

"That I do. Kynthia is my darling little heron. If anything happens to her, I will go after and kill whoever hurts her."

"Hmm, do you think you can make some banana flavored cookies?" suggested Donkey Kong, leader of the DK crew.

"Sure thing."

Everyone was falling for the Grima charms as Chrom loathed it! Why where they liking an evil dragon who almost destroyed his kingdom?! Apparently they were getting Girl Scout cookies handed to them as Grima said none for Chrom as he is banned.

Kynthia glared at Chrom, remembering what he did with her and abandoning poor Shia.

"Oh, it's you," she said, eating an Samoa.

"Oh, Chromantha's mom... I didn't know you married this jerk! No wonder Chromantha doesn't love me!" retorted the king.

"No, and second of all, did you just seriously call her Chromantha? Like, what the actual fuck? But anyways, who would love someone who runs off and abandons them anyways?! God Chrom, you're suck an fucking dick, you know that? You broke my heart when you did that and you think you're better than Grima? Oh puh-lease, you're worse than that stupid goddess Palutena! God I hate her so much with her perfect silky hair and her perfect face and her perfect body, FUCKING HELL!" she went on an rampage about her jealously over the goddess of light.

It turns out that it was a good day for the memes after all well, for everyone else except Chrom as they got acquainted with Grima and his family.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lana was wandering around, still pretty sad over what the asshole Pokémon sad. Little did she know, she managed to walk past her ex-boyfriend pit as he managed to catch a good look at her.

"Lana?" he muttered to himself.

The angel thought to himself, wondering how Lana was there when Lady Palutena told him that Lana returned back to them at the base. He realized something wasn't quite right until it hit him. The Lana with the cute toot house wasn't the Lana they were familiar with at all.

The Hot Topic Krew continued to look for her, eventually getting back.

"I can't find her anywhere," said Lucina.

"Woof woof," said Wolf.

"Me either," said Lucas.

"Fuck, I'm so dead, shit shit fucking a," Shia muttered, whining.

"Least we got rid of Mewtwo finally but still, finding the girl is more important," said Shadow.

Dark Pit seemed to be deep in thought, his anime red eyes and his beautiful bishounen hair glistening in the evening sun. Man, what an hot, sexy rebel he is.

Eventually Robin found Lana sitting on the bench as everyone was relieved. They rushed over, Shia looking at her sister as she hugged her.

"Lana! There you are! Thank goodness you're alright! We practically looked everywhere for you!"

"... You should just leave me be... I'm fat and useless," she cried.

"T-that's not true sis. You're important to me, mom, everyone. We love you."

"... I have no friends Shia. I never did... I'm just an worthless pile of garbage like stupid Wizzro," she answered back.

"That's not true!" Shia said, her voice growing sterner. "We looked everywhere for you, got rid of that fucking dickless creature. I love you so much, even if we're only half-sisters."

"She's right," said Lucina. "After all, we're your friends too!"

Robin nodded, smiling.

"WHAT?!" said Dark Pit, but however Lucas covered his boyfriend's edgy mouth.

"R-really? You mean it?" asked Lana.

"Of course," said Greninja, who barely knows her yet finds her strangely cute. Perhaps he can teach her about some Japanese culture sometime in the future.

Luigi nodded alongside Shadow, Wolf wagged his tail, Mr. Game and Watch beeped and even Lucas, the hot sexy beautiful gorgeous Lucas, gave her an thumbs up. It was now all on Dark Pit. Viridi didn't count because she was technically like an aunt to her.

"Tch, yes... we're friends," he said.

"Yay! Pittoo's so tsundere, its kawaii!" she said.

"Do me a favor and never say that again!" Dark Pit said, being edgily embarrassed. He couldn't admit that he was glad to be surrounded by people who cared for him besides Lucas. In fact, the Hot Topic Krew was finally complete.

-Chaptar 15 ends as Dark Pit's theme plays for once as the Krew walks back to the sunset for some dinner-

* * *

**That's it! Next Chaptar prepare for Part 1 of the Epic Mall battle involving the HTK, CTH and MMMB as they fight against one another, well, more like two against one. But wait, Ryuko and her sister Satsuki along with her mysterious group of Future Children are joining in as well?! Just who exactly is their group and what purpose do their serve? Furthermore, whose side are they on.**

**Tune in next time for the mall battle as the CTH gets a newest addition to their team, one who has style and can shrink in size!**

**What's worse is that everyone's favorite villain, the evil Yoshi and his master are planning to show up later! Will the HTK be able to save their precious mall or will it die off? Well, tune in next for for Chaptar 16: Giant Battle at the Mall Part 1.**

**Also, decided to do an reminder of what the HTK OCs look like since I'm sure its hard to keep up after reading about their appearance once.**

**Kynthia - Cia's Guardian of Time costume**  
**Shia - Lana's Guardian of Time costume**  
**Anal - Lana's Cia color palette**  
**Icarus - The Dark Pit color palette from Super Smash Brothers Brawl**  
**Emily - The Sumia color palette for Lucina**

**We're so creative, I know.**


	20. HTK Mini 4:LuPittoo and Chrom's Revenge

**Ello everyone! Decided to do another mini special dedicated to Lucas' reveal and Smash and another little mini story, Chrom's revenge.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

HTK Mini Special 4: LuPittoo and Chrom's Revenge

In celebration of the official day of Lucas, Dark Pit decided to take out his boyfriend on a date. After all, they haven't had time to themselves since the whole Hot Topic Krew business.

That and Dark Pit wanted some alone time with the gorgeous, super-hot Lucas. Lucas, forever making me Lucassexual.

The two were out at their favorite hangout, an abandoned house. it was quiet, peaceful and serene as Lucas made a picnic for his boyfriend.

"Hey Dark Pit?" asked Lucas.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that we really can save the world? I mean, we're just kids for crying out loud," he said, bringing up a good point.

"That... I honestly don't know. I think we can, especially as long as your by my side, I can do anything," said the dark angel.

He embraced his boyfriend, nuzzling on his neck as he cooed, before tickling him.

"Hey!"

Lucas went into an laughing fit, Dark Pit grinning as he played with his boyfriend. After a few minutes, he gave him some time to catch his breath before they ate.

"Do you ever wonder what life would be like without Capri-sun?" asked his hot boyfriend.

"One word for that: hell."

Lucas nodded, agreeing. He noticed Dark Pits face expression change as the leader slightly looked away, sighing.

"Lucas, I'm going to admit something," he said softly. "Before I met you, I honestly felt like I was nothing. My stupid shitty goddess mom always praised my idiotic freeaboo brother. Not once did she acknowledge or praise me. I hated going to school, it was full of preps and teachers conformed students to become shitty ass preps. god, I hate sounding fucking emo right now but I don't know where I'd be without you Lucas. You're extremely important to me and I don't want to lose you."

Dark Pit hugged him, trying to not cry as crying was ungothic and not hardcore and considered emo. Lucas embraced his boyfriend, telling him everything is okay and he loves him.

"Lucas, can you promise me one thing?" asked Dark Pit.

"Sure. What is it?" answered Lucas.

"Can you promise to stay with me forever... through thick and thin no matter what happens?" proposed the angel ow the edge.

Lucas smiled softly, nodding. Dark Pit beamed, lunging at his boyfriend for a kiss as they began making out with one another.

* * *

While Dark Pit and Lucas were out for their romantic hot date because they're both sexy boys, Chrom on the other hand, was still salty over everyone liking Grima! Like, why would they like someone who literally almost killed his land, his people, the world and most importantly, the fish sticks! Even worse, he somehow brainwashed Chromantha into thinking he is a bad father! how dare that dragon bastard do that?!

He wanted revenge, needed it and fast. How would he go on destroying the evil Grima, otherwise known as Rufure or Reflet in human form? Soon, it hit him. Today he will go out and purchase Grima's one true love besides his wife and family, the newspaper factory.

"I can't believe they gave you guys all those Girl Scout cookies," exclaimed Shulk, being happy. he was playing with Barbie dolls alongside Kirby and Little Mac because fuck gender roles.

"Me either," Nikki replied, shrugging. She was organizing the girl scout cookie boxes by color, creating Roy G Biv otherwise known as a rainbow.

"They seemed to like all of us," Donkey Kong added.

"All except Chrom of course," said Marth. "Then again, he was treating them rather rudely."

"Chrom rude! Riki says Chrom needs church! Riki says go to church motherfucker go to church!" said Riki, dancing around happily.

"...Okay, which one of you was listening to Ice Cube again?" asked Reyn, sighing.

"Oh, that was me," said Captain Falcon. "Just had it playing while buffing up our new camp beds. aren't they falcon radical?"

The Meme'bers looked to the side, seeing racecar beds, the greatest thing since Bear in the Big Blue House. They worshiped Bear and his ways, always singing goodnight to the moon and welcoming people with songs at their hangout place.

After all, they were children at heart. Awww, how adorable.

"Sweet! I call the dark red one!" Kirby yelled, grinning.

"I will call for one that can destroy Grima once and for all," said Chrom, being an salty sally as he folded his arms in disgust. the king of fish sticks wasn't happy today.

Rumor has it that Chrom started his own religion, one dedicated to the love of fish sticks, the Fishstickians as they pray to their god, giant fish stick.

"All that negative aura is bad for you Chrom," said Bayonetta. "I'd suggest getting some fresh air or a massage!"

"One that will kill Grima."

"Come on Chrom, he isn't that bad," Marth exclaimed, stroking Shulk's hot, silky platinum blonde hair that wasn't dyed.

"In fact, he's pretty nice. His wife's pretty adorable, I'm not gonna lie about that."

Ike came in with lunch for the Meme'bers. It was none other than delicious KFC, however Chrom growled as he remembered KFC was owned by none other than Colonel Sanders, Kynthia's father and GRIMAS FATHER IN LAW! So Ike buying KFC was pretty much giving money to Grima.

"IKE! HOW DARE YOU BUY KFC!" SCREAMED CHROM. "IT GIVES MONEY TO THAT FUCKING FEELS DRAGON GRIMA! HIS FATHER IN LAW IS THE OWNER OF THAT EVIL ESTABLISHMENT!"

Ike blinked, shrugging. He didn't care, the mercenary just loved chicken overall.

"...Wait, were not talking about the same woman who killed half of my senior class, right?" he questioned, ignoring Chrom completely.

"Wait, she did what?!" said Donkey Kong, making a face from the 90s CGI cartoon as he dropped his oooooo banana.

Ike told the story from Chaptar 12 from his point of view.

"I see," said Nikki, slowly nodding.

"Riki love chicken! Riki dip chicken in mashed potatoes!" Riki was pretending to be Charles Barkley as he was gonna come on and slam and get into the jam.

"Hey, whatever happened to Space Peach?" said Kirby.

"Who the fuck is Space Peach?" said Reyn. Everyone laughed while Bayonetta and Nikki looked at one another and sighed.

Poor Rosalina, don't worry Phosphora loves you and Kynthia does too. Don't know about Palutena and Viridi though since you did seem awfully shady to her.

Rumor has it after her death, her husbando Tim McGraw moved on, marrying Charizard.

Chrom decided to go out with his plan, saying he was stepping out for fresh air when... cha-ching! He just bought the newspaper factory! Now Grima can't ever read the newspaper ever again!

Soon, Grima magically came over with his wife, wanting to murder Chrom. HOW DARE HE TAKE AWAY THE NEWSPAPER!

Chrom smirked. "How does it feel bitch? No more newspaper for you."

"Thank god," said Kynthia, actually agreeing with the fish stick lord?

"Cia, I thought you were on my side!" Grima retorted, slightly miffed at his wife.

"I'm sorry hun but you have an newspaper addiction and it needs to stop! Heck, you even read it to our babies when they were growing up. They have no absolute fuck about fairy tales and all of those children's books because of it," she replied, sighing.

"But what use are children's books? They're full of morals while the newspaper gives reality, the newspaper doesn't sugarcoat life dear!"

"You know there's Liberal newspapers and Republican newspapers right? And then there's The Onion!"

Chrom just stared. What did he just start, oh good. Maybe he can kidnap Chromantha while they argue over the dragon's newspaper addiction.

However, the argument ended short because Grima felt bad about getting angry over the truth. So, he made up with Kynthia by apologizing and kissing her cheek. Foiled again Google Chrome.

"GODS DAMN IT!"

"Chrom, just give the man his paper seriously," said Bayonetta, finding his revenge scheme completely fucking stupid.

"NO! In fact, I just ordered it to be burnt to crisp!" Chrom laughed evilly, and that day, the memes realized never to get Chrom fucking pissed off. He was more evil and pissed than when Kirby got pissed off.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT THE NEWSPAPER. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Grima screamed, causing Kynthia to slightly roll her eyes and sigh, comforting her husband's loss of the Sunday paper. Soon she realized Chrom's idiot mistake.

"You do realize that you just lost a lot of money right?" she stated, placing her hands on her hips.

"... Fuck." said Chrom. "Well, I don't care. As long as Grima is suffering, I'm fine!"

"... You seriously need to go to church," Kynthia flatly stated.

"THANK YOU! RIKI LIKE YOU!" said Riki, finally happy someone agrees with him.

Kynthia began petting Riki's head, finding him absolutely adorable. Soon they both came to the conclusion that Chrom might be possessed by some demon and therefore needed an exorcism performed. Perhaps someday in the future they will do so but for now, Grima punched Chrom in the face, freezing in 90s sitcom style as the credits rolled.


	21. Chaptar 16: Giant Battle at the Mall P1

Chaptar 16: Giant Battle at the Mall Part 1

Yoshi stood in front of the Cute Toot House as they were called to his office. he looked over them, seeing almost every single member to include Lana's return, which he was thankful for. After all, the more members that showed up, the more fighting power he had to assemble against the menacing Hot Topic Krew.

"Greetings Cute Toot House, it is I, your great leader Yoshi. Today, I have two announcements before you are to perform your assignment of operation take down the mall. First things first, I'll like to introduce you all to the newest member of your family. This excellent fighter is known for having style, quick and nimble when needed to be, can float through the air and climb trees, and we definitely didn't choose wrong with her. So, I'll like to introduce you to the newest member of the Cute Toot House, say hello to none other than Tiny Kong, the Kool Konfrontation!"

A chimpanzee with yellow pigtails showed up as she looked to be very stylish. She seemed to be in high spirits, waving at her fellow members as she smiled.

"Hello everyone. the names Tiny Kong and I hope to be of good use in the team!" she said. The members of the CTH clapped as Tiny Kong started demonstrating her skills, from her hair twirling to even her ability to shrink in size!

"Wow, how did you do that?!" exclaimed Ness.

"She's amazing!" Toadette said, being fascinated by their new member. The female toad couldn't help but gleefully grin, having an good feeling that her and Tiny Kong were going to be the best of friends.

"Well, it's just one of my many talents," the kong simply replied, "After all, I was part of the famous DK crew!"

"That is very well true," said Jigglypuff.

"Quite so," Palutena added, "In fact, I remember there being a famous rap about the crew way back in the day. Good times."

The others seemed to be in high spirits while Zelda kept glancing at Lana, almost as if finding her sudden return to be quite suspicious. After all, it was like the one time Terra returned in that episode of Teen Titans to toy with them because she decided to she needed to be evil and edgy thus hurting Beast Boy in the end. And no, it's not the teen titans go show either, that show is fucking garbage and a disgrace to its predecessor. Bess seemed to be trolling Claus with his okays again while villager made some sweet lemonade for his fellow teammates while Mario seemed to be making lotsa spaghetti! Sonic and Fox were playing some game while Lucario and Silver were waiting for Yoshi to leave so they could address their latest concerns.

"Now second thing, Palutena, tell Pit that vacation time is over! He's needed back at the Cute Toot House immediately!" ordered the evil green Barney.

"Y-yes!" she replied, being quite against this.

Soon Yoshi left, leaving Silver and Lucario to shine.

"Alright, before we go into battle, I'll like to bring up one thing," said Silver.

"You see, one of us isn't exactly innocent here. In fact, one of you guys are going to play Benedict Arnold on us and aid those stupid Goths," said Lucario.

"Well, who would you think would do such an awful thing?" said Zelda, questioning them.

"Well, one of them happens to be very close with an sibling, almost to the point where they would never finish him off," said Silver.

"Claus, you're out of the CTH! You plan on protecting Lucas from harm, don't you?" said Lucario.

"W-what?! that's not true?! Where did you even get this information?!" said the love interest.

"We just know it," said Silver. "That and two of those future kids are with the HTK now."

"Now, let's get ready to go to the mall before those Goth losers beat us," said Jigglypuff!

As they walked away leaving Claus, Zelda glanced over at Lana.

"Hey, aren't you coming?" she asked.

"Oh, right!"

Lana quickly nodded, grabbing her tome as she quickly sent an message to Sheik before heading out.

Little did they know, an certain lover of capitalism had his eyes set on Claus, almost as if he had plans for him before taking him away completely to turn him into an minion of his own.

* * *

In the outskirts of town, stood everyone's favorite beloved, wait scratch that, favorite my fucking ass, stood that asshole Pokémon and former Hot Topic Krew member Mewtwo. He was pretty pissed at what they did to him, especially choosing a fucking fatass Lancia and former enemy over him, the one who took lives away! He muttered a few curse words under his breath, wanting to get his revenge on the so called Shitty Emo Krew and those dreadful Lancias''.

On the road, a heavyset man was riding an motorcycle, wearing aviators as he seemed to be heading in Smashville's direction. Soon, he saw none other than Mewtwo outside and alone. he couldn't help but be mmmmmm curious as he had three items packed with him being lamp oil, rope and bombs. He stopped by, putting his motorcycle into park as he stepped out.

Mewtwo glanced up and noticed the strange, foreign hefty man approaching him. Oh great, just what he needed, another fatass to mock and troll with him. The asshole Pokémon sighed, giving him an look.

"Come to laugh at the pathetic Pokémon?" said Mewtwo in an irritated tone.

"Mmmm, no," said the man, "I'm more curious to why you're even out here in the first place. Care to share your story?"

Sighing, the psychic Pokémon didn't have much to lose at this point. After all this man actually interested in what he had to say after all.

"It this fucking dreadful family," stated the Pokémon. "This family is full of the worst people I've ever had the chance of even coming across. They're crude, hypocritical, think they're better than everyone else and are full of an lineage of fatasses. I used to be in this stupid group full of idiot shitheads but nope, not anymore. They had to take the side of the stupid fat Lancia bitch and kicked me out because of it! them, thinking an shitty Lancia is more worth something than me, an Pokémon who actually serves an actual use to society rather than blaming everyone else for their own animosities. "

The man stood silent, letting Mewtwo's story sink in as he took an thought to process the whole thing. soon, he replied.

"... Wait, did you say Lancia?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"I fucking despise the Lancias''!" the man retorted! Mewtwo seemed surprised at first but then realized he shouldn't be surprised at all. After all, the Lancia family was full of the most awful people he's ever met.

"What did they do to you uh..."

"Morshu," said the man, giving his name. "I already know who you are, seeing how you were a famed teacher at Harvard university correct? Well, you see, those Lancias'' caused nothing but trouble in my life..."

\- "Silent Guardians" from Hyrule Warriors began to play as it transitions to a flashback of the story of Morshu's hatred of the Lancia family.-

_Back in the past during the events of the fourth Smash Brothers tournament and Cia's play date also famously known as Hyrule Warriors, Cia was hanging out with her mother at the Valley of Seers. Kynthia was doing her job as the Guardian and Goddess of Time, maintaining the balance of the three legendary golden doritos alongside the balance of the malls. Soon, it was time for her lunch break as Cia was bored as fuck, wearing that bird mask and that goofy stupid bra hat of hers along with that sexy ass outfit that showed her extravagant hourglass figure and big boobies._

"_Cia, make sure nothing gets touched and do me one favor," said Kynthia, "Don't go fucking up anything, especially interfering with the Forbidden Timeline!"_

"_Yes Mother. Now go, shoo away and leave me to be alright! I'm trying to be an evil mistress because Daddy allowed me to start a war for my birthday present, remember? Just like how you gave me this hand me down scepter," Cia complained, giving her mother an attitude._

_Kynthia just rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Just stay away from the Forbidden Timeline alright?! you can send your minions elsewhere but not there alright? Kapeesh?"_

"_Fine."_

_With those words, Kynthia took off. Did she think Cia was really going to listen, no because her daughter loved war more than anything else. After all, she was their daughter and Grima did win her heart over by starting an war and causing fear into innocent people even though she found it quite fucked up. Cia got up, conjuring an summoning gate of her own as she began releasing the strongest minions, causing Volga to tilt his head in slight confusing._

"_Mistress, what are you doing?" asked the dragon knight genital._

"_Going to cause havoc, what else?" she answered, giggling like an giddy child._

"_I love the sound of that," Wizzro exclaimed, smiling like the piece of garbage that he is. "So, what is our assignment today mistress?"_

"_I am sending both you and Volga over to the CD-I timeline to wreak havoc among the people of Koridai and its version of Hyrule, which is quite questionable. After all, who gives an absolute fuck about those shitty games anyways well minus Link of course. He's to be kept alive and safe!" she ordered before sighing sexily and seductively because Cia is horny._

"_You've got to be kidding right? you even LIKE CD-I Link?!" said Wizzro, being shocked._

"_YES! HE HAS HIS CHARMS OKAY?! NOW BEGONE OR ELSE I'LL GIVE YOU TWO YOUR BEATINGS!"_

"_Yes mistress," both genitals said at once before leading her troops to battle. Volga hated how Wizzro always got him in trouble even when he did nothing._

_So, both men did as they were told and went inside an time portal she opened up, leading a troop of her strongest minions inside. While they were there, the group managed to fail to do any real damage to CD-I Hyrule, however Koridai got screwed over pretty badly. It turned into an reincarnation of hell, being an barren wasteland as most of the populous died out with only a few survivors left. Morshu who was an shop keep at the time, lost his original shop and like the other Koridians, was forced to eat absolutely anything he could find even if it was strange or disgusting. After all, at this point it became survival of the fittest._

_The remaining Koridians suffered the turmoil for a least a year, until the king heard word of their tragedy thanks to Gwonam and his magical carpet skills. The sorcerer flew into Hyrule castle, telling King Harkinian of the terrible event that struck Koridai, killing the majority of its people. Luckily, they managed to restore what was left as the Koridians lived in peace once more. However, as Cia finally fell, word manage to get out as Morshu eventually learned the name of the woman who started this whole mess in the first place._

"_Cia Lancia huh... what an fucking monster! How dare she send troops over and destroy everything in my land, kill most of the Koridians to include my family just for the sake of her playtime. She seriously must think war is child's play and her family did nothing to stop it... you just made yourself an new enemy. I will find you and when I do, I will make you lose everything so you can feel the same pain that I've felt Cia. The battle has only begun."_

_And from there on, Morshu made it his goal to purely put the Lancias'' out of their misery and forever make them experience hell all because of Cia's stupid actions._

"Wow, what a fucking bitch," said Mewtwo. He always hated Cia but this just puts icing on the cake.

"She's an terrible monster let alone her whole family. I could give two shits if her sister was on the good side, she's still an fucking Lancia!" said Morshu.

Soon, Mewtwo got an idea. this man was perfect and at this point, couldn't give any shits if he was hefty. This man understood his pain as both of them wanted to destroy the Lancias'' once and for all!

"Say, they've recently bought the girl scout cookie factory. Let's say we have some fun and, dispose of it?" suggested the asshole Pokémon.

Morshu grinned, being delighted at this plan.

"I'll like that a lot!" he said.

And so, an new friendship was born due to their hatred of Cia and the Lancia family.

* * *

Dark Pit arose from his slumber, glancing over at the clock as it read 9:34am. He yawned, stretching his body as he looked over to the side to see his beautiful sweet prince Lucas fast asleep. A soft smile formed on his lips as the black angel gently caressed his head. grabbing his Gothic iPhone, Dark Pit managed to snap a picture of this beautiful moment as pictures last an life time. Kodak said so.

He began to think for a moment, realizing so many strange events began to arose ever since Hot Topic's change, almost as if the store caused an chain reaction. He recalled his discovery of the change during the middle of December as he glanced at the calendar, seeing it was now April. As he browsed through his phone, it had pictures of his fellow Krew to include the discarded shit Pokémon Mewtwo. The dark angel couldn't help but slightly grin as he made his way towards the beginning, back when it was just the original six.

Looking back, he remembered how dysfunctional they are were but who to say that people were perfect? If one were to live in an utopia full of perfect beings, life would be rather dull and boring. That or if they escaped to an island, an second Lord of the Flies will definitely occur as topekas don't exist. To him, he never realized it until now how much his Krew actually meant to him. They were the perfect family that he needed who accepted him for who he was regardless of his flaws unlike that stupid goddess and Pitstain. Soon, he had an flashback during the beginning of the Hot Topic Krew.

"_Alright, is everyone here?" said Dark Pit as he assembled all of the mall Goths into one group. They were angered by Hot Topics transformation from an Gothic store to SHITTY MEME ANIME MANGA JOHN TRAVOLTA PARADISE!_

"_Aye," everyone who was present replied._

"_Bark bark," said Wolf because he's an fucking wolf who is an dog and we all know what happens next._

"_Taking roll call, state your name and job," Pittoo ordered. Soon, he did the battle pose._

"_Dark Pit, the leader!"_

"_Lucas, the general!"_

"_Ow, the edge!"_

"_Mewtwo, I take lives away!"_

"_Wolf, the wolf who does whatever a wolf does best!"_

_They were all posing as they realized that something was missing. Dark Pit stopped for a moment to recollect his thoughts, trying to remember all of his current Krew members. Soon, he realized that their tactician was missing._

_A few minutes after, Cia stormed inside the headquarters, muttering inaudible curse words under her breath. The Krew glanced over, wondering what in the world went on with her as she appeared to be in an foul mood. The hot woman opened her edgy black bag, grabbing her Taco Bell goodness she got on the way there and began scarfing it down,_

"_Cia where the fuck were you?! You're late!" Dark Pit retorted._

_The sorceress cringed in pain, trying her best to muster up the courage to even say this word._

"_My fucking mom forced me to go to church..."_

_The dark angel froze before screeching as he clutched his chest as he heard the c word. Lucas rushed over, catching his boyfriend._

"_Cia, you know that word is forbidden!" Lucas said, scolding her with his sexy looks and voice. The c word was the most offensive thing one could ever say around Goths. Out of all the words, church offended them the most as church is the most ungothic place ever!11!_

"_I know Lucas," she complained, "But I had to suffer through it! Satan Judas, I felt like I was dying. It was worse than the time mom tried to perform an exorcism on me!"_

_"...Wait, what the fuck? Your mom seriously did that?!"_

"_YES! UGH, I FUCKING HATE MY MOM! SHE DOESN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT BEING GOTH IS ALL ABOUT! SHE NEEDS TO GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" she whined._

Dark Pit remembered her going on and on about how her mother didn't understand her, how she hated the color black, black nail polish and most importantly Hot Topic. Cia described her as literally being an devote Christian as she was known as God's girl back in her school days. As much as she complained about Kynthia, Pittoo realized that as much as she could harp on her mother for not being so accepting of Goth culture, at least she cared for her daughters unlike Palutena. The goddess of light only seemed to favor Pit over him anyways. It was always Pit this, Pit that, never good job Dark Pit or hey, you're awesome! It was just Pittooey, stop being a shit or berating him on every little thing he believed in.

He remembered Easter a few days ago as he cringed, hoping word of this never gets out ever or else he will be forever embarrassed.

_It happened to be Easter morning as the dark angel was sleeping in. He never really gave an rat's ass about that holiday, seeing how the fucking Easter bunny was just stupidass Trix the Rabbit who had the most godawful cereal ever! The only thing good about Easter was the chocolate and the day after candy sales, that's it unless you were religious of course than the holiday had an entire different meaning._

_He heard noises not from afar as he assumed that Cia's parents were getting ready to go to church for the holy communion. They were exchanging words with one another, making it hard for the young boy to fall back asleep. Soon after, to his own nightmare, Kynthia had to open the fucking door._

"_Rise and shine kids, just because I'm letting you use this place doesn't mean my services are for free," she stated sternly. Of course she had some Samoas on her seeing how the Lancias'' now own the girl scout cookie factory. Unfortunately, Grima had to resort to reading online articles due to the fact that Chrom set the newspaper factory on fire. It wasn't the same as Grima heavily missed reading the newspaper as it was his favorite past time._

_Lucas groaned, slightly moving up as he rubbed his eyes. Even when he's first awake, Lucas is so fucking sexy it hurts man. God I love Lucas so much I'm glad he's back as DLC honestly._

_Dark Pit moaned, giving her an annoyed look as he wondered what she was even proposing of him and his fellow Krew members to do now._

"_What is it now? Can't you people let me rest in fucking piece already goddamn," said Dark Pit, being edgy in the fucking morning._

"_Don't say God's name in vain," Mama Cia scolded. "In fact, get up and get dressed your Sunday best. You're going to pay your respects to God and go to church today."_

_Dark Pits eyes widened in horror, there it was the c word, the WORST WORD IN THE WORLD AAAAAAAAAAAH!1111111!_

"_Not only no, but hell fucking no I'm not going to fucking church!" he retorted as Lucas couldn't believe it._

"_Yes you are whether you like it or not. Is this your house young man? I didn't think so and besides, I can easily take back my word and kick all of you out. After all, just because we have the same goal of killing Yoshi doesn't mean we see eye to eye about that dreadful store," she barked back._

"_HEY! HOT TOPIC IS NOT DREADFUL!" shouted Dark Pit, being really offended now. How dare she insult the greatest store in the world, the one they're trying to get back to being edgy._

"_Kuro," said Lucas, touching his shoulder. "It's either that or get killed by the Cute Toot House, the MemeMemeMeme Brigade or even the League of Super Evil. As much as I hate fucking church as well I'd rather take that over losing my life!"_

"_B-but my dignity..."_

"_No one will find out about this, trust me. After that, we'll never speak of this god awful tragedy ever again," said videogame Niall Horne._

"_F-fine... I'll go to... ch..ch...ch...ch-ch-ch-church," stammered the emo angle._

_Kynthia's frown suddenly turned upside down, being quite delighted at him giving in. She couldn't believe how one child could hate church so much and whatnot, let alone worship Satan. Perhaps it was time to attempt a cleansing of his soul but now wasn't the right time for that._

"_Very well then. please note that we'll be heading back for dinner as well. After all, the church does hold Easter festivities," Mama Cia informed the two. Soon after, she turned around to see if the others were getting ready for the sermon. The hardcore Gothic angel wondered how Cia herself even endured this chaos known as going to church._

"_Just make sure no one finds about about this Lucas, especially Yoshi and that stupid goddess mom of mine. she will especially be having an field day with this," said Dark Pit._

Dark Pit cringed at that day, wanting to completely pretend that it never happened at all. Luckily, he didn't recognize anyone who knew him at their church yet he didn't pay attention because he felt like he was going to die the entire time he was there. after all, he was betraying Satan for Jebus by doing the most ungothic thing ever. As he began to think, the Goth soon realized he hasn't been to the mall in a while, so perhaps today would be the perfect time to wind down.

* * *

About ten minutes later, the entire Hot Topic Krew was up and dressed, making their way towards the kitchen to get some delicious hearty nutritious scrumdiddlyumpcious breakfast. Apparently, Grima was gone as he already left for work as it was just Kynthia reading an book while taking a sip of her morning java. She of course, happened to have Samoas as well as a guest, her mother Hylia.

The goddess noticed the gang inside as she looked up, smiling as she greeted them. Lana was already eating breakfast with Shia as it was none other than build your own pancakes. For some reason, everything looked cutesy? However, the Krew didn't seem to care at this point, food was food regardless of how it looked as they made their own pancakes with their topping preferences and got their Capri-sun on.

"Wow, whoever made these pancakes did an amazing job," said Lucina, taking another bite.

"They were made by none other than Lana herself," said the girl's grandmother. "After all, she felt the need to make everyone breakfast this morning. Isn't that right sweetheart?"

"Yup!" chirped the weeb. "I hope you all really like it. Onee-chan helped me with some of the stuff."

"Thank you for making breakfast Lana," said Robin.

"Beep beep," said Mr. Game and Watch which meant yes thanks now I don't finally have to make breakfast for once!

"These are the-a best pancakes I ever-a had," said Luigi.

Wolf nodded as he was in animal instinct mode again, eating from a dog bowl like the animal he is as he wagged his edgy tail and barked.

Viridi of course, tried putting an secret ingredient for hers but she decided today wasn't the day for that sweet dank kush. After all, she wanted that for an reward once they get rid of Yoshi for all. She did remember last year's Easter was on 4/20 as she blazed it hard and somehow convinced Kynthia to blaze it with her. They used to do a lot of weed during their college years as they blazed it so high, they saw the entire universe and saw the yellow submarine making its way with the Beatles.

Dark Pit just gave her an thumbs up to show gratitude, feeling too awkward to say thanks in the morning.

"So, you kids got any plans for the day?" Hylia asked, being quite curious.

"Well, we haven't been to the mall in a while so we're going to go there," Lucas answered, shining like the sexy deacon he is. God bless Lucas and his pure, precious beauty.

"Oh, that's nice. Have lots of fun now and try not to get yourself into trouble okay? Are you two joining along as well?" she asked her great-grandchildren who were next to Greninja. Of course Marc was trying to learn the animes of the past from him because Greninja is an ninja and ninjas are Japoneseoi.

"Of course!" beamed Morgan, "After all, Marc hasn't gotten his chance to experience a mall yet as I hope this one isn't too chaotic."

"Yes. I hope there's an anime store, I would really like to get a copy of Deadman Wonderland," said the middle child.

"Oh there is!" Lana said, jumping a bit. "In fact, I wanna go with you guys! pleeease?" she begged.

"Eh, why not," Dark Pit replied, shrugging all coolly and stuff. "Also the secretary is to come as well regardless if she likes it or not."

Shia frowned a bit, sighing. "It's not like I have anything better to do anyways, so why the hell not."

Greninja took a sip of his coffee, realizing how much the Krew was at ease without Mewtwo. He himself too, was finally at inner peace.

After the group ate, they took off for the mall. Little did they know, Shadow began starting to have an bad feeling about something, yet he couldn't seem to quite pinpoint it yet. Lately something's been trying to tell him something, almost as if warning him about an big showdown that's bound to take place in the mall yet couldn't quite figure out how to word it to the others yet. After all, they seemed really excited to finally go back and hit the mall stores once more and scoff at all the preps and da haters to include Marc's first mall experience.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Palutena's residence, the goddess herself was getting ready for the upcoming battle. After all, she had to lead her troops even though Yoshi wanted her to tell Pit that his vacation time is up. The TV appeared to be on a talk show as the light angel intensely watched, wondering what they were going to showcase.

"Good morning everyone and welcome to the Pac-man show. Today's special guest is an extremely important resident to the world of Smashville and Nintendo itself. He's been living since forever and furthermore, is literally the jack of all trades. This man has held every job in the business, obtained almost all degrees one can get to include an nice chunk being masters and doctorates degrees and overall helped shaped society. I'll like you all to please welcome Dry Bowser!"

The crowd on TV roared wild as Dry Bowser appeared on television, shaking hands with Pac-man. He happened to be wearing an professional business suit from Armani.

Palutena couldn't help but perk her head up as she heard the show mention her old high school science teacher. Out of all of the teachers she had during high school, Dry Bowser was her favorite not only because he was really cool but also helped her a lot with her personal problems from her family's high expectations, that bastard Icarus and even her friend issues when things started going haywire. After all, he had all four of her bffs in his science class along with Dickarus whom he didn't take shit from that grunge, Kurt Cobain worshipping dick.

"Oh hey, my old science teachers on TV!" she chirped, grinning wide however, quickly remembered to record the special instead seeing how she had errands to run today.

"You had Dry Bowser as an science teacher Lady Palutena?" Pit asked, grinning. "Wow, that's awesome! I hope I get to have him as a teacher when I go to high school as well!"

"Well, you might get lucky you might not. after all, he's held plenty of jobs," she replied, smiling.

"Sweet!"

Pit watched as apparently in the next town over, he was going to be attending an prestigious party being thrown in his honor. He noticed Palutena dusting some pictures frames that were on the table near him, one of them being an old picture of her ex-best friends, well all of them except Rosalina because she loved to stay neutral like an true southerner.

"Hey Lady Palutena? What ever happened to your friends, you know, the ones you knew since elementary school," Pit asked, being rather curious.

"Well," Palutena smiled and simply replied, "One of them is dead, the other one is an edgy piece of shit, one still hasn't moved on from her high school phase, and the other is bound to appear on TLC soon."

"So in other words, they're all trainwrecks except the first one?"

"Yep! pretty much! Well, after Rosalina died after pretty much doing nothing, her former husband Tim McGraw moved on. In fact, he made a song about how he met and had sex with an Charizard! Now, remember to keep the house clean when your boyfriend comes over, okay Pit?" she said.

Pit nodded as she placed the photo frame down however, one hidden caught her interest as it appeared to be very dusty. The green haired Goddess grabbed it and began dusting it off yet after she finished, she couldn't help but feel melancholy inside of her. The photo was an very old one of none other than Pit and Pittoo back when they were about five years old. She was also in the picture, kneeling down as she had her warms wrapped around both of them as both boys smiled, Pit being more open and extroverted while Pittoo was extremely meek and shy.

"_Where did it all go wrong?"_ she thought to herself. Ever since he started acting up and retaliating against her and authority, Palutena kept blaming herself, wondering what happened to the sweet dark angel that she used to know. The goddess wanted to get him back safe and sound and away from all of this Hot Topic business as she didn't want him to suffer the same fate as Kynthia's daughter.

The angel noticed Palutena being way too quiet, almost as if something was up. Pit leaned over and tilted his head like an puppy.

"Lady Palutena, are you alright?" he asked.

"Y-yes! I was just remembering old times with Dry Bowser, that's all," she quickly answered, hoping not to draw suspicion towards her. After those words, she took off.

* * *

Somehow, word of mouth managed to get to the MemeMemeMeme Brigade as Chrom danced to the fish sticks song once more even though at this point, Riki wanted nothing to do with this atheist God hating jerk!

"RIKI THINK SONG STUPID!" said the nopon, stating his opinion.

"FUCK YOU! FISHSTICKS IS THE BEST SONG EVER!" Chrom yelled.

Marth and Shulk just blinked before making out with one another, being the sweet, hot meme couple that they always have been. After all, Marth had an ring with Sad Pepe on it.

Little Mac, Captain Falcon and Reyn were watching none other than Steven Universe, the greatest cartoon show on the earth as it was about three kickass gems and STEVEN! BELIEVE IN STEVEN!

Kirby and Donkey Kong were eating bananas while Nikki and Bayonetta were talking to the newest Meme'bers, Dunban and Inklet.

Soon, Shulk got the attention of the members with a kazoo!

"Attention memes, rumor has it that the Hot Topic Krew will be finally going down at the mall! Perhaps we should pay them an surprise visit and aid our friends at the Cute Toot House," said the meme director.

"While at it, we can rescue my daughter CHROMANTHA, not FUCKING SHIA, from their clutches as well as that fucker Grima," said Chrom.

"... Chrom, Chrom, Chrom," said Nikki shaking her head. Some of the things this man did were just really awful and bothered her. "Were you really there for her or even helped her mother with child support at least?"

Chrom however, ignored her while Inklet shrugged.

"Eh, rumor has it girl loves the same store we do," said the inkling.

Nikki just sighed. Sometimes it was hard knowing so much of human rights and hearing some words and even worse, people posting DICKS!

"Does Ike know?" asked Captain Falcon.

"He was the one who informed us," said Dunban being fancy smancy.

"Alright then, let's get ready."

"MEMES AWAY!" said Shulk!

"MEMES!" shouted everyone else.

* * *

At Lucas' residence, his father Ike was getting ready to join up with the other Meme'bers. He grabbed Ragnell as he began making his way towards the day however, his wife Soren stopped him.

"Where are you going?" he questioned, giving him his usual deadpan I hate everyone and everything look because that's Soren's trademark copyright Fire Emblem.

"Out to put a stop to those Hot Topic Krew brats," Ike replied.

Soren shook his head in utter disappointment, finding this whole mess to be quite tedious. He knew that his son, let alone adoptive son along with his friends have partaken in problematic actions in the past but it wasn't like they were trying to destroy the world. They were just people who wanted their store back the way it was which made him wonder how it even gotten to this point in the first place.

"Ike, why are you out to fight young kids, furthermore your own son. This whole mess is already tearing Claus and Lucas apart more than it needs to be," he said, bringing up an good point.

"Well, I won't rest until that dark angel is away from my son for good," the blue haired warrior replied. "I'll be back before dinner hopefully," he said before leaving.

Soren just watched him leave, sighing as he shook his head. He didn't understand why Ike was fighting alongside one child against the other. After all, this whole ordeal was only going to drive the family apart even further, perhaps if he can ... oh forget it, they would never accept his aid seeing how old he is. Soren just sat there, taking a sip of his dark espresso drink as he played Metallica.

* * *

Finally they were at the mall once more, flipping off the preps and all of their stupid haters while Shia sighed. Lana meanwhile seemed to be humming the theme song from Cowboy Bebop as Marc chimed along. the young tactician never seen so many people inside before shopping along with the various stores and even the food court. After all in the future, there were NO MALLS, NO CAPRI-SUN AND ESPECIALLY NO HOT TOPIC!

Lana realized something as she remembered Marc and Morgan being her sister's children. Being curious, she decided it was time to ask that question.

"Hey Morgan?" asked the weeaboo.

"Yeah?" replied Mortaco.

"You know how you and Marc are Cia's babies from the future? Well, um, do I ever get um, babies as well?" she asked, fiddling with her fingers.

"... Of course! in fact, you have two of them, the oldest being an boy while the youngest is an girl," chirped the future child.

Lana beamed, being happy that she learns that she does in fact, get married but she wondered to who though. She wanted to meet these kids if they were ever here.

In other news, the feeling came back to Shadow as he couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey guys, I have a bad feeling about something," said the Kill la Kill hedgehog OC.

Lucina, Luigi, Robin and Mr. Game and Watch kept note of Shadow's forewarning while Shia actually took it seriously. After all, she had to protect her sister no matter what.

"Lana, how about you go off on your own for a while? Don't worry about us, if you need me, I have my phone okay?" informed the young seer.

"O-okay."

Lana was confused on why her sister wanted her to leave but did so anyways.

As the Hot Topic Krew got closer to the new shitty Hot Topic, all the sudden, two blasts came out of nowhere, causing them to fly a bit and hit the ground. Soon after, a scream was followed as it turned out to be none other than the CTH and the MMMB, Chrom holding Shia.

"What the fuck!" said Dark Pit.

"Go fuck off guys, we're done with your shit," said Lucas.

"Language dearie," said Palutena, shaking her head.

"Let go of me!" Shia yelled.

"No, I'm not losing you anymore Chromantha! you're mine. Inklet, you know what to do!" ordered the king of Ylisse.

The inkling nodded as she used her paint gun, creating an paint cuffs that glued to the wall and striked Shia with it as they went to get ready for battle.

What confused the HTK most of all is that they saw... Lana? but how?! That's impossible seeing how she left them a few minutes ago. Marc and Morgan on the other hand, gasped before she exchanged an wink without the CTH and MMMB catching on, causing the two twins to slightly nod.

-"Ultima Weapon Theme" song from Final Fantasy XIV begins to play-

"Cute Toot House, it is time!" shouted Palutena.

"palutena, the second leader"

"its no use!"

"villager, the creep"

"zelda, the secretary"

"ness, the general + soundtrack chooser"

"Lana, the weeaboo"

"jigglypuff, the karate expert"

"mario, the mascot"

"toadette, the sharknado"

"gotta go fast"

"lucario, prepare to die"

"fox mccloud, its my mission to obliterate you"

"tiny kong, the kool kongfrontation"

"We Are The MemeMemeMeme Brigade!"  
Shulk: the leader! My specialty is really feeling it!  
Reyn! My specialty is Reyn Time!  
Riki! Heropon specialty!  
Little Mac! My specialty is a Side-B!  
Marth! My specialty is for everyone to look at me! Minna, miteite kure!  
Ike! My specialty is fried chicken! And to fight for my friends!  
Chrom! My specialty is getting my chance today!  
Captain Falcon! My specialty is a falcon punch!  
Donkey Kong! My specialty is EXPAND DONG!  
Kirby! My specialty is being FUCKING PISSED!  
Falco! My specialty is that I prefer the air!  
Bayonetta! My specialty is a Let's Dance and a FUCK YOU!  
Nikki! My specialty is killing…DICKS!  
Dunban! My specialty is a BLOSSOM DANCE!  
Inklet! My specialty is painting your grave!

Lucario smirked as he noticed Mewtwo not there anymore.

"Looks like they're short an member. This should be quite fun," said the former Stanford teacher.

"Oh fuck you dick!" Dark Pit said.

"Who knew fatass would have children, oh wait, she's fucking dead!" said Zelda, laughing like an annoying Winslow from Catdog. God I fucking hate that fucking mouse so much god everyone in that fucking show were assholes.

Robin glared.

"Fuck off Zelda! She's dead, leave her alone okay unless you want me to fry you whole this time instead of just your hair!"

Soon, the battle commenced as the mall began shaking.

* * *

In another part of town, Ryuko was leaning against the wall, doing the edgy thing as she seemed to be in intense thought. Mako seemed to be trying to get her attention but heavily failed at it. However, Ryuko saw something that caught her interest, causing her to get aggressive as it was none other than Nui Harime and the league of super evil!

She started to go after them but Satsuki grabbed her.

"It's not worth it right now Ryuko," said Satsuki.

"Let go of me! I have some personal business to take care of!" she retorted, being all hardcore and edgy like the Sonic Adventure 2 gijinka OC she is.

"... Fine. Guess something's will never change, will they?" she said simply as Ryuko took off.

Meanwhile, the Hylian cladded in green seemed to be thinking about something before glancing over at the Sheikah who played their harp.

"Any word from my little sister Sheik? Did the Cute Toot House finally figure out she's not my mother yet?" "Postman" Link asked

Sheik seemed to be collecting their own thoughts for a moment before closing their eyes as they took an deep breath. Soon after, they looked towards the other Hylian.

"Well, she appears to be safe however the CTH were suspicious of one of its members," Sheik replied, "In the end, it turned out they thought Claus was the one bound to become traitor due to his strong bond with Lucas. After at, she learned that both Marc and Morgan are safe and well with the HTK."

"I see…"

Satsuki looked all cool and edgy with her thick eyebrows as she was calm and collective, doing her stance as she looked in the mall's direction.

"Resistance," she said, addressing their group, "The time to fight has finally arrived. We will be paying a visit to the mall as soon as possible. After all, three of our allies are inside as we speak!"

"Right!" said Mako, making an serious face. However, Mako decided to use her Ryuko senses instead and followed her scent, splitting up from the others.

* * *

\- "Ultima Weapon Theme" from Final Fantasy XIV resumes playing once more-

Back at the mall, the battle seemed to be getting really intense, especially since the MemeMemeMeme Brigade decided to join forces and aid the Cute Toot House, making them have more members than ever. the Hot Topic Krew were getting their asses handed to them, even with the aide of Marc and Morgan as Shia was tied up due to Chrom wanting his Chromantha to be safe from these ugh, Goths.

Riki seemed to be having fun with Dark Pit, smacking him away as he played ping-pong with Toadette and Kirby. Thankfully, the horopon threw holy water on him during the beginning so he couldn't see for a while.

Lucas was being messed with by no other than Little Mac, Captain Falcon, Ness and villager.

"Why won't you return to us!" said Ness, using pk fire as he burnt the sexy Lucas.

"B-because I don't like what you stand for you fuckers," said Lucas, trying to reflect them with his psybeams.

Lucina and Morgan were getting the revenge combo from Toadette, Zelda and Jigglypuff with the addition of Bayonetta, Nikki, Tiny Kong and Donkey Kong. Robin was fighting with Chrom, Ike, Marth and Shulk as Inklet kept throwing him off as Marc tried to help his father yet Lucario prevented him from summoning reinforcements.

Fox was fighting with Wolf because both of them are animals and animals fight with one another as Sonic and silver teamed up against Shadow.

Viridi, Greninja, Mr. Game and Watch and Luigi were dealing with Mario, Lana, Reyn, Palutena and Dunban. The two Goddesses were at it with one another, Palutena being the smug badass booty Goddess that she is and taking out Viridi's children because she does whatever an Goddess does best. Oh baby she's still got that Venus!

"You fucking bitch!" said Viridi.

"Shut up you piece of emo shit," said Palutena, mocking her. "At least I'm not a trainwreck, hell even Rosalina and Phosphora are better than you."

"FUCK YOU!" said Viridi, using nature dank powers however Palutena was too fast!

"Ha, fooled again. Maybe someone should cut back on an illicit substance!" the Goddess taunted before striking Viridi.

Soon, the real show will begin as Yoshi himself finally showed up alongside Arnold Swartzenegger otherwise known as Terminator 2 now. Some of the CTH members presumed him to be Yoshi's lover.

"Looks like this party is getting quite heated and these shitheads are getting their ass kicked!" said Yoshi!

Dark Pit finally regained his vision as he glared at Yoshi, getting violent even.

"YOU FUCKER! YOU'RE GOING TO FUCKING DIE YOU PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT FUCKING DINOSAUR! GIVE US BACK HOT TOPIC YOU ASSHOLE!" snapped Dark Pit before shooting an arrow, just for Arnold Swartzenegger to grab it and break it.

"Oh God, its Terminator 2, why," cringed Morgan.

"Why did he revive that shitty movie," said Luigi.

"Don't even know but what's worse is that Arnold Swartzenegger sucks at fucking acting," said Greninja.

Dark Pit was going at it with Yoshi, having Terminator 2 beat his ass some more due to his reckless and blind rage as the mall was now falling apart more and more.

* * *

Getting bored of hanging out at the house, Pit and Mega man decided to head towards the mall and do some window shopping as well as stop by the arcade. The two boyfriends merrily held hands with one another as they happened to pass Sanrio. the brunet glances over seeing none other than Lana once more as she appeared to be looking at all of the hello kitty merchandise.

The angel couldn't help but approach her, wanting to see how she was doing since Cia's death. he felt bad for not checking up on her sooner as well as not talking to her but feared that Kynthia would kill him if he even tried to explain things.

"Hey Lana, how's it going?" Pit greeted, asking.

The light-blue haired girl jumped, turning around to see none other than her ex-boyfriend Pit with his new Abraham Lincoln lover, Mega man. She begins whimpering a bit, getting all emotional as she wondered if he was going to toy with her alongside his stud.

"W-what do you want?!" she retorted, frowning. The girl tried her best not to cry as she looked at him.

Mega man on the other hand, was very confused. He had no clue what exactly was going on and knew it was none of his business.

"I just wanted to say hi," Pit answered, huffing in slight annoyance yet before realizing something was bothering her. "You appear to be upset, is everything alright?"

"You...you... I thought we weren't tomodachis anymore," she replied, crying a little.

"Lana..." Pit frowned a bit. he realized that his fear got the best of him and hurt the poor girl more than anything else. He gently smiled, handing her an clothe to wipe her eyes with.

"Of course we're still friends. Just because we aren't dating anymore doesn't mean our friendship is over," he explained, "I was just worried that your mom would have killed me if I tried checking up on you earlier... I'm sorry."

The weeaboo stared at him before smiling, finally feeling relieved. It turns out, Pit was her friend this whole time still, making him her first! Before she could reply, a bunch of people were running for their lives, screaming as they were told to evacuate the mall as soon as possible.

"What the?!" said Mega man.

"What's going on," Pit chimed in.

"Whatever it is, we should check it out!" his robot boyfriend suggested. He glanced over towards Lana. "An proper introduction will have to wait. Right now, we gotta see what's going on!"

"R-right!" she replied, nodding. Little did her sister or the others know that inside her bag was none other than her sorcerer's tome as for once, she wasn't going to be holding back anymore. She was tired of running away because of Anal and due to the fear of being ridiculed for her true body so, she decided it was time to fight once more!

The three ran towards the direction the crowds of people were running away from, wondering who or what exactly was going on!

* * *

As the battle went on, more of the mall started to become in ruins as all of the civilians were outside, fearing for their lives. The mall was now deserted except for the MMMB, CTH and the HTK. Soon after, the upgraded Robocop style Lucario decided he's had enough of these Gothic brats and began charging an powerful aura beam at them.

"It's time to end this once and for all," said the aura Pokémon as he unleashed his aura beam at the Hot Topic Krew.

The beam swiftly made its way towards the Goths, causing Shia to get started as she was tied up on the wall from Inklet's magical ink as requested by Chrom. After all, he wanted to rescue Chromantha not only from this mess but also the evil Grima as well and catch up with her. The young seer tried to struggle out of the ink cuffs grasp to rescue her friends in time, however, knew it was too late. The aura already hit them, causing her to stare in horror as she couldn't believe it. The Hot Topic Krew was finally defeated...

"Well, that went faster than expected," said Yoshi, being pleased. He couldn't believe that his presence alone threw Dark Pit entirely off as it made them open up for surprise attacks.

"Mission complete," said Arnold Swartzenegger as he stood alongside the green dinosaur.

However, when the smoke finally went away, it appeared that the Krew was still alive and well as they were being protected by none other than an barrier.

"What the hell?!" said Zelda, being surprised.

"I thought we had their protection force gone, seeing how she's Chrom's daughter," added Tiny Kong, a bit annoyed at this.

"It appears that one of us has an traitor on our side," exclaimed Shulk, trying to see who even decided to protect those Goths out of all people. He looked at his fellow Meme'bers, seeing that they were all still intact while Toadette began looking at the Cute Toot House members.

"... I think you guys may have kicked out the wrong member," said Toadette as she realized the suspicious member wasn't Claus but instead, it turned out to be Lana all along!

"Damn it!" said Silver, being irritated at the mistake he made. "I had a feeling I knew it was her but didn't think otherwise!"

The barrier faded as "Lana" turned around, smiling at the Hot Topic Krew. Everyone looked confused, especially Shia from afar as she recalled her sister being away from all of the danger in the first place in addition to being chubby.

"Are you guys alright?" she asked them.

"Y-yeah but who the hell are you exactly and why do you look like Lana?!" Lucas retorted.

"Well, I can tell you that answer you simpleton," said Yoshi. "That is none other than another brat from the future, just like the tactical twins who thought they were able to save their obese whale of an mother. So, child, who exactly are you."

The Lana imposter looked up, glaring at Yoshi as she clutched onto her tome. Soon, she threw down an deku nut, causing everyone to close their eyes before opening them up again. Soon after, the Lana clone appeared to be decked out in hobo looking clothes along with an infamous mask on the side used as an decoration. it turns out, she was wearing none other than Skull Kid's outfit!

Everyone gasped, as Morgan and Marc both grinned. It turned out that they knew her of course but how?

\- "World Revolution" from Chrono Trigger Resolution begins playing-

However before anything could get answered, the sound of slow clapping was heard as everyone stopped what they were doing and turned around to face none other than Icarus himself, causing Dark Pit to freeze as he came face to face with his father for the first time!

* * *

**Oh snap, an cliffhanger! Who exactly is this future child and why does she look like Lana exactly? Furthermore, Icarus finally revealed himself and is face to face with Dark Pit for the first time! Meanwhile, Mewtwo and Morshu are going to bomb the girl scout cookie factory and finally, Satsuki and her resistance is making their way towards the mall. What will happen? Will the mall survive? Find out in the next episode which is part 2.**

**We will finally be meeting the future group, The Resistance for the first time in the next chaptar! Oh snap!**


	22. Chaptar 17: Giant Battle at the Mall P2

Chaptar 17: Epic Battle at the Mall Part 2, the Finale

-The Chaptar begins with "World Revolution" from Chrono Trigger Resurrection playing to resume were the story was last left off at-

_Last time in the Hot Topic Krew, our gothic heroes were reminiscing the good old times, then remembering about the true gothic hell which IS CHURCH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, and realized they haven't been to the mall in a while. So, they decided to make plans to embark on the journey to the mall and for Marc to see what a mall actually is for the first time. Meanwhile, the enemies along with the MemeMemeMeme Brigade are preparing for their epic battle at the mall along with its destruction of the Hot Topic Krew and the mall itself! At the outskirts of town, Mewtwo is pretty pissed off that the HTK sided with Lana over him just fueling his hatred for them and the Lancia family even more. Little did he know, a new friend he made also hates the Lancias as much as he does, maybe even a lot more. They're planning to take out the beloved Girl Scout cookie factory! Will they take out the cookie factory, will the Hot Topic Krew prevail in this epic battle and finally, will Satsuki finally make her damn appearance! Tune in right now to fine out in ... Chaptar 17: epic battle at the mall part 2, the finale._

Everyone seemed to be frozen in place, eyeing the older dark angel as he finally arrived. Dark Pits eyes widened, wondering who the fuck he was and why was he even here until it hit him; that fucking ridiculous high school story Viridi told him was in fact, actually an real thing. However, Palutena and Viridi wondered something else. Out of all people, what was Icarus even doing here in the first place.

The young Lana look alike held onto her tome, eyeing his every move as she stood next to the Krew.

"You guys know how to throw on quite the show indeed," Icarus stated, smirking.

Palutena darkly glared at him alongside Viridi. They recalled how much of an twisted dick he was in high school, let alone him toying with others for his own amusement.

"Icarus, what the hell do you want?!" Palutena yelled, growling.

"Did you really think it was Yoshi who could come up with such brilliant schemes? Well, besides the terminator ones." The dark angel looks away, muttering something that even Yoshi can't here. "Even though it's an god fucking awful movie."

"What are you saying?!" Shulk couldn't believe it. Who the hell was this Icarus guy anyways?

Soon, he snapped, summoning Yoshi's beloved mini terminator army.  
"I thought you guys could use some aid, oh wait, sorry they're not programmed to work alongside you. In fact, I heavily thank you for being such an naive fool into thinking you were helping the world when in fact, you were aiding my conquest in annihilating it!"

"Y-you used us?!" Zelda exclaimed, being absolutely raged and bewildered at the same time. Silver and Lucario however, weren't surprised as if they've known something from the get go.

"While you imbeciles have fun trying to survive, in the meantime, I'm going to play catch up with my dearest son," he said slyly before grabbing Dark Pit's neck, choking him.

* * *

"Shit, we're not going to make it in time!" exclaimed the Wii Fit Trainer, otherwise known as the kickass Chinese girl named Fan Niu.

"We are, don't worry," said the man with the gruff voice.

Soon, Satsuki started running faster at the speed of sound, as she had places to go and had to follow her rainbow. Satsuki can't stick around as she had to keep on moving ahead, guessing what lies ahead as there is only one way to find out. She must keep on moving ahead as there was no time for guessing and to follow her pain instead.

"How does she even do that," exclaimed Mega Man X, otherwise known as X who is the badass Mega Man.

"She's part human, part hedgehog, part ultimate life form," Sheik stated.

"That absolutely makes no fucking sense," said "Postman" Link.

"Just focus on getting there before we can't enter," said Fan Niu.

* * *

Mewtwo and his new pal Morshu made their way towards the Girl Scout cookie factory. They managed to get pass the security with ease, trespassing into the building without permission. the Pokémon looked both ways, disposing of any people who caught their presence as they finally found an safe location.

Glancing over at Morshu, the asshole Pokémon finally asked him "Do you have the goods?"

"Lamp oil, rope, bombs, you want it? it's yours my friend!" he replied, taking out all items which were deemed heavily necessary for the mission.

Mewtwo smirked. He couldn't believe this was actually happening and furthermore, this was only step one to their petty revenge. soon after, Morshu would began setting up his precious weaponry in secrecy, trying not to draw any of the factory workers attention as the aroma of freshly baked cookies filled the air. Soon, he rushed over towards Mewtwo again, chuckling.

"Now, let's get the hell out of here so we don't die in this crossfire," Mewtwo exclaimed. And so with his psychic powers, the asshole Pokémon teleported him and Morshu outside to safety.

"And mmmmm, nooow!"

Morshu pressed an button, causing an huge impact on the Girl Scout cookie factory as it exploded, innocents screaming as they either got out in time or, lost their life in the devastating blast of the factory itself. The two men began going into an fit of laughter, being heavily pleased with their work. After all, it was all done to spite the stupid Lancia family, the one they both despised to the core.

"Wait till that fat bitch cries because she can't have her Samoas," said Mewtwo, mocking Kynthia.

"Oh god yes, it that's going to be well mmmm, glorious. I guess it's an extremely good thing we got rid of the factory," Morshu gleefully exclaimed, grinning.

"Yep. Cia's dead, but that doesn't mean her family's shit. After all, they are Lancias. All of them are so irritating I bet the rest of the family is just as bad. I mean, the father seems out of fucking place in that trainwreck hellhole, then the half-daughter who is half idiot, half fatass even though she has the metabolism of the idiot so she can't get fat or who fucking knows, then there's the stupid ass weeaboo who acts eight years old and cries about everything, then there's the mother probably the second worst one closest to Cia. She's such a fucking bitch, she was the one who removed my PENIS just because I told her the truth. That annoying prick's goddess mom is right, she's bound to show up on TV soon," vented the stupid fucking asshole Pokémon nobody even likes.

"Can't wait to watch that to see how humiliated she gets being told the truth by millions of people. God, gotta love TLC but too bad Jerry Springer isn't around even though Dr. Phil will tell that bitch she's fat in an heartbeat," added Morshu.

Mewtwo nodded in agreement. Don't worry Mewtwo, karma will fucking strike you soon you fucking garbage cock.

* * *

At the Lancia residence, which is always Link infested, Kynthia was drinking tea with her mother wondering how the kids were doing at the mall. She gently placed her tea cup down, her sigh being full of worry as she grabbed another delicious Samoa.

Hylia glanced at her daughter, noticing her coping habits becoming more intact each passing day which heavily concerned her. She softly smiled at her daughter, placing her hand on her shoulder as she looked straight into her eyes.

"Kynthia, something's bothering you. I can tell," she said, being straightforward.

"Well, I'm just worried about those kids. I mean, as much as I don't like the majority of the groups attitude they're just children! the fact that an evil dinosaur wants to them exterminated heavily bothers me and even worse, that fucking stupid idiot ex-bff of mine agrees with him and does his bidding," she vented, nibbling on a thin mint.

Hylia took a deep breath, collecting her thoughts before she could answer her daughter. Sure what Kynthia is telling her is true but, did she ever think of it from another perspective? The blonde holy goddess woman tapped her chin before she sat up straight.

"Think about it this way, perhaps she and all of those other people with Yoshi are being used. It could be possible, seeing how he somehow told Lana the Cute Toot House group was an game and that she would get friends if she joined it. He probably swindled them in with all of their deepest, darkest secrets and weaknesses, promising them they would get back what they want. For instance, he probably promised those children that they would get their friend back if he joined them and as for your ex-friend, she was probably promised that Pittoo wasn't going to be harmed and back in her arms without being defiant," explained the goddess.

The lavender haired woman didn't say anything, realizing she was so blindsided by rage that she never thought of it that way before. She sighed, taking another sip of her tea as she placed her head on her right palm. soon after, before Kynthia even had the chance to respond back to her mother she noticed black smoke emerging as she got up, wondering what was even going on. Hylia tailgated after her daughter, both of them rushing to the front of the Temple of Souls just to see the Girl Scout cookie factory on fire, completely destroyed.

"What?! It c-can't be!" Kynthia dropped down to her knees, completely horrified. Who or what would have even done such an terrible deed, let alone destroy an company that heavily benefits not only leadership in young girls but also is friendly and accepting of those who fall under the LGBTQ umbrella. Even worse, when she runs out of the current supply at their house, there will be no more Girl Scout cookies left! Now, she realized how Dark Pit felt about the loss of their Capri-sun as she heavily sighed.

"Fuck, there goes the Samoas," she whined.

Hylia, meanwhile crossed her arms and sighed. She was surprised how selfish her daughter was actually being as she wasn't concerned about the families of the factory workers or the people who were inside the building itself, but rather food! She shook her head, sighing once more as she looked over at her daughter.

"Kynthie, think about it this way. It's for the best," Hylia blunted stated.

"W-what?! Mother, what the fuck?!" Mama Cia retorted, disgusted with what her mom just said. "There's going to be no more Thin Mints! no more Tagalogs, no more Do-Si-Dos, no more Trefoils, no more Lemonades, no more Cranberry Citrus Crisps, no more Rah-Rah Raisins, no more Savannah Smiles, no more Thanks-a-lot, no more Toffee-Tastic, no more Trios! And worst of all, NO MORE SAMOAS!11!1!1!"

"_You've got to be fucking kidding,"_ Hylia thought. The woman sighed once more, being patient with her daughter as she always was when she was a lot younger. She was still annoyed how her daughter was more concerned about food than the lives of others but there was no use in trying to argue that. Instead, she just needed to not sugarcoat was she was going to say next.

"Well, think about it this way. Ever since Cia's death well, you kind of ballooned in size," she stated once more. "In fact, it concerns me that either I failed you as a mother or the fact that I don't want something drastic to happen to you because of your health. I mean, the whole prom thing as much as it angered me, I was more worried about you dying from that fatal gunshot wound more so than anything else. Even though it sucks to wear an hearing aid in your right ear for the rest of your life, I'll rather than that than losing my child. You know how much you scared your sister when that happened, she couldn't stop crying for days about it. Imagine if she learned you died due morbid obesity or worse, being on TLC," Hylia thoroughly explained.

Kynthia at this point lost it and began wailing. She hugged her mother feeling awful and overall just wanted this entire suffering Satan cursed upon them or something.

"Mom, I just want this whole mess to end," she cried. "I don't know how much more I can endure this stress... please, help me Mama, don't leave me..."

The blonde goddess embraced her daughter. "I won't. In fact, I'll help you with anything you need but do remember, I am going to be hiding those Girl Scout cookies whether you like it or not. Furthermore, the family's coming down on May 6th. if you want, I could request Artemis to come earlier if you need your sister as well."

"O-okay Mama," Kynthia warbled, her voice being shaky. However, she wasn't looking forward to her three devil cousins or so she would always think due to the torment she got from them since she was little.

* * *

Yoshi sent Arnold Swartzenegger to kill the Hot Topic Krew and the others this time once more as he took out his gun.

"Hasta la vista baby," said Terminator 2.

"Oh dear fucking lord, kill me," said Shadow.

"This movie-a fucking sucks ass," said Luigi, shooting fireballs alongside his ungothic brother Mario.

Shia meanwhile sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Is anyone going to be kind enough to untie me?! geez!"

"I can do that." Little Mac punched at the paint with his mighty Goku Dragonball Z GT Freiza Cell saga fists, breaking her free as he caught her.

"T-thanks," she said."

"No problem. Just be safe, alright?" said Little Mac.

"Got it." Shia took out her tome, joining in the battle as she went to heal Greninja and Mr. Game and Watch.

Soon after, Forever 21 was the first store to be destroyed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NOT FOREVER 21! NOOOOOO!" screamed the memes.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Shia screamed, getting pissed. Her favorite store was now gone.

Next place was the new Hot Topic.

"EVEN THOUGH IT WAS PREP INVESTED IT WAS STILL HOT TOPIC!" cried Lucina.

"WHERE WOULD I GET MY BAND SHIRTS NOW!" yelled Robin.

"BEEP BEEP!" screamed Mr. Game and Watch which meant you fuckers.

An terminator went for Zelda as she was shooting another one, just for her boyfriend Link to save the day!

"Are you alright?" he asked his love.

"Y-yes thank you."

Soon, all of the stores they loved were gone and turned into dust.

"That's it, Terminator, kill that little girl! You know those tactician idiots don't go down easy!" said Yoshi.

So Terminator 2 went towards the Skull Kid Lana while she was off guard. The little girl turned around, screaming until suddenly, an giant wrecking ball hit the Terminator, flinging him into Mr. Game and Watch's oil to be burned this time by Marc.

"You piece of shit. Fuck off," said the evil boy.

The Lana look alike perked up to see who saved her, beaming wide as it was none other than "Postman" Link, now donning an green tunic and a scarf.

"Brother!" she chirped, being excited to see him.

Soon after, an harp played as a bunch of terminator bots bounced back and forth to their deaths as Sheik chuckled a bit. "I'll truly be my own salvation," they said, complimenting themselves.

Little by little, each new fighter arrived as the terminators got death by an future Ragnell, X's blast, Fan Niu's hoola hoops and finally, one got stabbed with an sword.

\- Satsuki's theme begins to play as she does her stomp thing-

"Who the fuck are you?!" said Yoshi.

"Don't talk down to me peasant," she retorted. "We'll dispose of the pigs who dare to take freedom away from us! We fight for what was taken for us."

"Oh dear god, she's doing her speech again," "Postman" Link complained, just to receive nudges from his little sister and Sheik them-self.

"We're the Resistance and we fight to obtain an better future for the world!"

Soon, she did her cool badass battle pose.

"Satsuki, the Second Leader!"

The others joined her, the second one to go being the "Postman" Link.

"Link, Spirit of the Hero!"

Next was the Lana impersonator!

"Lanaryu, the White Sorceress! Also known as Lana for short!"

However, Morgan and Marc joined in as well?

"Morgan, the Tactician of Fate!"

"Marc, the Overly Cheerful Youth!"

"Priam, Hero of the Blue Flames!"

"Sheik, the Royal Warrior!"

" Fan Niu, the Fitness Guru!"

"X, the Maverick Hunter!"

"AND TOGETHER WE FORM... THE RESISTANCE!" they all yelled at once.

Yoshi clapped, being amazed. "Finally you future brats show yourself. Too bad your edgy shitstain of an leader isn't here!"

"Can we kill Barney already?" stated Priam, being bored. The terminators weren't challenging enough for an man who loves to fight.

"If we can get to him, then yes," said X.

* * *

As the battle went on, things got intense as the three groups worked alongside one another to survive yet then a scream was heard!

Lucas screamed as Icarus was literally beating the fucking shit out of Dark Pit, even more, hating himself more than anything because he was helpless. The Terminator, even though was killed now and will most likely return as Terminator 3 because Yoshi is obsessed with Arnold Swartzenegger for some strange reason. Every time he tried his best to move, to even cast pk freeze or another move, for some reason, it wouldn't come out!

At this point, the fighting almost ceased as Yoshi summoned more stupid robots because they managed to learn the truth finally before taking off, leaving both the MemeMemeMeme Brigade, the Cute Toot House, the Hot Topic Krew and the resistance to work with one another while Shia and Lana Jr were healing wounded fighters.

The sexy blonde Niall Horan wasn't the only one who was still as well as it was none other than Lady Palutena herself. She couldn't believe it that all along, she was working under the person she absolutely despised the most, even more so than Viridi's annoying hypocrisy or medusa even. It hurt that the fact that the Cute Toot House was just an group formed so they could do the dirty work of the big bads while the big bads themselves plotted more evil tasks, sending the League of Super Evil to take care of innocents and other groups that posed an threat! At this point, the green haired goddess wouldn't be surprised if they were being used either, which they were.

Palutena wanted to beat the shit out of Icarus for what he was doing right now. Yes, Dark Pit may be a piece of shit at times, but he truly doesn't deserve to have his life beaten out of him. It didn't help her as she started to hear an voice of an young child echo through her head.

"_Lady Palutena!"_

"_Lady Palutena!"_

_Palutena was trying her best not to make an evil dinner that would struck the town again as an five year old Pit rushed over to her, holding a picture in his hand._

"_Look at what I drawed!" Pit beamed._

_The woman grabbed the picture from him, observing it as it appeared to be none other than an cute, family picture of her and the angel twins. She smiled softly, hanging up on the fridge as she pat the brunet on the head._

_"Very beautiful Pit. In fact, I've placed it on the fridge for the whole world to see," Palutena exclaimed._

"_Yay!" Pit begins dancing around with joy as Palutena glanced over, noticing Dark Pit being awfully quiet. When they eyes met, he gave off that soft smile of his before it quickly turned back into an frown. While the other angel was engrossed in his wacky dancing, the goddess approached the darker angel and knelt down to his level._

"_Pittoo," she said softly, "Are you alright?"_

"_Mmhmm," he replied, nodding slowly. However, she knew that was an lie._

"_It's those kids at school again, isn't it?"_

"_Y-yes..." the baby dark angel looked like he was about to cry as he sniffled a bit._

_Palutena pulled him into an hug before lifting him up, twirling him around and placing him on the couch._

_When you got a frown, lift it up_  
_With an upside down smile_  
_Because whenever life becomes a drought_  
_Just remember, clouds will drift away when they see you_

_Soon, Palutena then thought fuck it and needed to quickly conjure up another song, even if it was one from an already existing song yet knew how to make anyone feel special, important and most of all, loved._

_You suddenly bring_  
_A bluer sky_  
_Whenever you're around_  
_You always bring_  
_A bluer sky_  
_A brighter day_  
_Birds fly_  
_Even higher in the sky_  
_Sun shines  
It's a new day_

_The goddess bopped him on the nose before tickling him, causing the dark angel to go into an fit of laughter. Soon after, she stopped to let him catch his breath as he appeared to be happier._

"_Are you feeling better now Pittoo?" she asked._

"_Yes. Thank you Lady Palutena," he chirped. Before he went to play with his before, he turned around, smiling brightly._

"_I love you Lady Palutena."_

That phrase hit her hard.

_I love you._

Those words echoed throughout her mind, causing tears to form in her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she ever heard the dark angel even tell her that, let alone laugh or truly smile, all thanks to this fucking monster.

"Palutena, you have to focus!" Viridi yelled, fending off some robots alongside the others.

She heard Dark Pits screams echo throughout her mind as she knew Lucas felt the same way. Suddenly before Icarus could strike at him, an blue arrow flew as it revealed to be none other than Pit, Mega Man and Lana herself.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" Pit retorted, getting ready for an beat down. Palutena noticed the other angel, trying to recall the last time she's seen him like this. Truth be told, the brunet only got that angry when someone or something was harming Pittoo.

Mega Man and Lana decide to help the others, the young weeaboo coming face to face with Warrior Link as the boy quickly looked away, almost as if he was hiding something from her.

"That Link looks so familiar, could it be?"

Before she could ask him, he took off, slashing at hordes of terminator machines as their body parts flew.

Pit and Icarus were battling with one another, Dark Pits body resting on the floor.

The edgy angels vision was fading as he looked up, seeing Pit fight against their father.

"_Why is he helping me... I thought he didn't care."_

Soon, Icarus decided to lunge for the gothic angel, only to be taken aback by Palutena using reflect.

_"Ugh, green mom too? Why are they protecting me... I thought they... hated me..."_

With those words, he passed out from the blood loss.

* * *

\- "Sanctuary of Mana" from Legend of Mana begins to play-

While this was all going down at the mall, meanwhile in the distant future, an giant terminator army was beginning to form as they finally manage to locate the refugee district. A light-blue haired boy with glasses was typing on his laptop, suffering from the evil font known as papyrus. In this apocalyptic future, Yoshi deposed of all the fonts, or rather Icarus, which one you want to blame, and only made people out to suffer with papyrus. He hated comic sans because that was meme font and the MemeMemeMeme Brigade loved it plus it helped those with dyslexia and these guys weren't about helping people.

"This font is going to be the end of me," Hoka complained. He wanted to know which evil idiot had the right mind to even love this font.

"That should be the least of our worries," Nonon corrected, laying on an couch. "I just hope lady Satsuki is alright being stuck with that hothead and no star."

Meanwhile, an elegant woman in an wheelchair moved her arms in an hypnotic motion around an crystal ball, observing something. Soon, the woman went into an little coughing fit as Uzu handed her an glass of water before taking a sip. After that, she saw something.

"... It looks like they've finally found us. Elite four, quickly get the refugees gathered up in hiding. Meanwhile, I'll await for your return. After all, it's me that they want," she said.

"But your grace," Ira spoke, being concerned. He was ordered by Lady Satsuki to watch over the woman at all times, especially since she was the one who sent them to the past in the first place and informed them about the past events.

"Trust me, I know you guys are skilled enough to get back before they arrive. From there on, if they become too much, we know our last resort option is to flee into the past."

The elite four nodded in unison before taking off.

The woman placed her arm on her chest, looking at the ball once more as she decided to observe the current scene going on in the past.

Meanwhile, Soroi stood beside the woman, offering her one of his many find tea that Satsuki learned to love so much.

"Is something troubling you ma'am?" he asked.

"I just hope they're alright... and furthermore, I hope he's not too worried about me. You know how he could be," she replied.

Soroi nodded.

"By the time the monsters get here, we will be getting ready to fend them off when the elite four returns. If needed to be, I can defend both the others and myself with my spells. After all, I may be ill but doesn't mean I can't still fight even if I'm bound to this wheelchair."

She exchanged an warm smile with the butler as the man thought of her grace to be truly something.

* * *

Back in the past, Pit lost it, giving his all with Icarus as he was blindsided by pure rage, not even one Palutena could stop herself. She knew out of all things Pit were to put above all else, it will always be Pittoo before her. She knew how much he loved his brother regardless if he can be an edgy piece of shit who didn't want to obey rules or help clean around the house.

Mega Man was blasting off some more terminators, destroying them as Lana casted spells from her tome, eventually switching to the deku spear as she caused an swirling tide of water to gather them up, killing them in the process.

Soon, Icarus grew bored as snapped, teleporting away from them as he appeared back as an hologram.

"Well, I hope you got to know and befriend each other. Why, because now I'm not going to only dispose of the mall, but all of its trash as well to include all of you brats! I just want to say, good luck next time you shitheads!" Icarus said, laughing menacingly.

\- "Schala's Theme" from Chrono Trigger Resurrection begins playing as that version is mixed with the one from Chrono Cross and Chrono Trigger, two brilliant RPGs-

Before he could disappear, a huge blue light appear as it heavily slowed down time, causing him to get pissed off.

"What the hell?! It can't be!"

Icarus eyes narrowed, wondering who or what could even be doing this kind of magic. The dark angel growled, muttering inaudible swears under his breath as he looked around, noticing the whole room having an pale-blue aura being aided by an powerful light. Before they knew, his hologram disappeared!

Lucas looked up, wondering what in the world was going on as he exchanged looks with Luigi, Lucina, Robin, shadow and Mr. Game and Watch.

"What's going on?" questioned Toadette, never seeing anything like it.

"I don't know, but this magic is extremely powerful," Zelda added, standing alongside Link.

"Whatever or whoever is doing it, I think they're trying to tell us something," Dunban replied, joining in.

Satsuki and the other future kids however, knew who was behind the magic. They were relived, knowing they were all going to be saved before the mall completely collapses.

Lana Jr hears something, glancing at the golden portal which appeared in a flash, hearing the sound of fluttering wings.

Warrior Link looked up, seeing an pink haired fairy holding an crystal fly through the portal as she looked at all of them.

"Ribbon? What are you doing here?! I thought you were with the se-!" before X could finish, the fairy cut him off.

"Guys! Get in the portal now. It'll teleport all of you to safety!" she exclaimed.

"Right," all groups said in unison.

Pit grabbed the unconscious Dark Pit, feeling his brother's pulse slowly dropping. All of them rushed into the portal before the magic finally stopped and the mall collapsed! Everyone was out alive, the Cute Toot House members not sure what to do or where they will even meet anymore or furthermore, the fate of the group itself.

Luckily, Nikki called for an ambulance as the Meme'bers parted ways with the Krew as well as the tooters, all except Palutena as they were alone with the resistance.

"When he's fully recovered, we'll explain everything," Satsuki said before turning around.

Both Marc and Morgan looked at their father.

"Father," said Morgan.

"We'll be going with them for now. We have a few things we have to catch up on," added Marc.

"That's fine by me. Just remember to be safe alright?" Robin answered back.

"Right," both twins replied at once. They turned around, following the second leader and the rest of the present members while they were waiting.

The conscious Krew members watched, wondering what exactly their talents for saving the world held in store.

Lana appeared to be extremely confused, glancing over at her older half-sister, then back at her clone and the mysterious Link who appeared to look rather familiar to her. Suddenly, it soon hit her as she realized that they were her offspring Marc and Morgan talked about earlier. She wanted to hesitantly stop them in their tracks but no avail, knew it was better off revealed for another time.

Jigglypuff looked at Palutena and the others before going back into her side conversation with Toadette and Tiny Kong.

Meanwhile, Villager stood alongside Ness wondering about the fate of the Cute Toot House. After all, the group was founded on by the big bads themselves unlike the MemeMemeMeme Brigade which actually can fit under the definition of an club compared to the others. Their organization was just masked under an cutesy name to throw off the FBI and the CIA. Soon, Zelda broke the silence.

"Palutena," exclaimed the Hylian princess. "What exactly is going to be the fate of the Cute Toot House group? I mean, it wasn't found under the right reasons plus it's not associated with any positive connotations. "

The goddess took an minute to answer, seeing how she was still devastated about Pittoo's sudden condition. She was worried over him, seeing the ambulance finally arrive as it took him in, allowing Pit to join them since the two were both related by blood.

"Perhaps. The current fate of the Cute Toot House lies unknown however I'm leaning more towards disbandment than anything else. So, if you feel the need to leave and spare yourself the trouble of getting dragged into this dreadful war, I suggest you do it now or forever hold your peace," Palutena stated in an monotone voice.

"So, does this mean that... the Cute Toot House is no more?" said Toadette, feeling a bit saddened by this. The mushroom girl knew the negative connotation behind the group yet the one thing she truly enjoyed about it is all of the friends she made. The worst thing in the world would be to part with your friends, either never seeing them again or drifting apart from one another, losing contact.

"... I'm afraid so Toadette," said Palutena. "I'm not going to be under an label that fucking bastard Icarus guised up just so he can get closer to obtaining his goal of god knows what. However, don't fret little one, I'll think of something in the meantime, hence why I said do it now or forever hold your peace."

"In that case, I think it's best if Luke and I go our separate ways," suggest Silver. After all, they were more focused on something else as the two needed to journey with one another to discover themselves.

"Yes," said the aura Pokémon . "I feel that having us around will only bring you guys more unnecessary danger than needed. After all, we have something we should have told you earlier. We're sorry for deceiving you all.

"What do you-a mean?!" exclaimed Mario, being shocked.

"Well, you see, Luke and I were spies all along working under an organization called S.T.E.A.M. that is all I can tell you for now but we also have another confession," said the former it's no use.

"About the traitor, Silver and I actually knew it was the "Lana" all along, however we tricked you into thinking it was Claus," said Lucario. Soon, he looked at Lucas. "If you ever see your brother, please give him our sincerest apologies. Now we both must bid you all farewell. I know our paths will cross again when the time is right."

Before they went, Silver looked at Viridi and the rest of the Hot Topic Krew members, seeing how she was second leader and was to temporarily take over until Dark Pit's recovery.

"I need to tell you guys' three things, first being an warning. Watch out for an vengeful prick who will be out to take not only your guys' lives but everyone who "Wronged" him. To explain his affair with Sakurai, the man originally proposed for Lucario to kill him upon request as he realized the mistake he made after he noticed he was stuck within an abusive relationship. Second, your guys' next destination is Melee City. There are two small groups that reside within that area which are to be unified along with the final member of The Resistance who seems to be lost. And now, last but not least, there's an surprise waiting for you in store there as well. I believe it'll benefit you all, especially you Robin," the futuristic hedgehog thoroughly explained.

"Me... what do you mean?" Robin seemed to be confused, having no clue where Silver was even getting at.

"That's for you to find out on your own. Until next time."

Before any of the others could reply, both Silver and Lucario had taken off.

Villager frowned, knowing he had to fess something up as well.

"Guys, it's been really fun playing with you all but I got to get back to my town. I'm needed there to tend the flowers, pick weeds, plant trees and overall expand it to make it an move livable place. Just remember, Animal Forest welcomes you if you guys ever journey on there but please don't cuss. I don't want the villagers picking up on such awful slang," said Vinnie.

"Aww, we'll miss you Vinnie," said Ness. He couldn't help but feel sad, realizing that his two friends were completely gone from the Cute Toot House, the first being Claus while the second villager.

"I'll miss you all as well. I wish you all the best of luck in stopping that bully Yoshi and that evil black angel," said the villager before taking off.

Soon, all of the members of the group formerly known as the Cute Toot House started parting ways. Link grabbed his girlfriend's hand, looking back towards Palutena.

"Hey, if you manage to think of a new group name along with a positive goal, let me know. I'm interested," said the Hylian hero.

Palutena nodded before sighing. She noticed the Meme'bers and the Krew members already took off to get some rest.

* * *

-"Dessert" from the Bomberman Hero OST begins to play-

Back at Palutena's residence, the goddess tried her best to distract herself from her own thoughts by watching the interview of her former science teacher however couldn't keep focused. Soon after, Pit returned, the cheery angel being quiet unlike his usual self. Heck, even Mega Man wasn't with him.

The green haired goddess turned off the television before looking towards the direction were her adopted son stood in.

\- She turns on the radio to an oldies radio station as it transitions from "Dessert" to Yvonne Elliman's "If I Can't Have You" as it played in the background.-

"...what did the doctor tell you?" she questioned softly.

Pit sighed for an moment, before looking away. he tried his best to muster up the words, his voice muffled from all the crying he's done during the time he was at the hospital.

"They said he's in an coma," he replied.

"I see... did they tell you he'll be fine at least?" she said, pressing the angel for more answers.

"Luckily yes. They said that if Nikki hadn't called in time, he would have died," Pit answered, sighing. Soon, he finally realized he needed to confess to Palutena about his encounter with the beautiful, flawless Abraham Lincoln.

"Lady Palutena, I have an confession..." Pit stated.

"Explain please."

"Well, you see a few months ago or weeks, I don't remember even, someone whispered my name. being curious, I followed as it turned out to be none other than Abraham Lincoln himself! I was of course really excited but the 16th president of the United States told me something extremely important. I'm sorry I hid this from you but I didn't know how to exactly explain or when the right moment was however, the right moment almost ended up being too late."

Pit paused for a moment, trying his best to recall the conversation with the president. it was on the same night Pittoo revealed his fear of dying, him being upset over their former tacticians death before the Capri-sun factory got destroyed.

"Honest Abe told me he was taking you guys for granted before you were to even learn. In fact, he told me order to truly defeat the evil in this world and save everything, that I must do three things. First step, I must unite all people within the nation as being separated does more harm than good."

Palutena perked up. "What does that even mean?"

"It means if we keep fighting separate, heck, even having secret friendship alliances within the three groups, nothing is going to get done. The future is just going to turn hectic just like that angry eyebrows girl said. But, if we work together and unite as one and settle our differences through training exercises, anything it takes to get along, then with our combined power, we will able to save the world and give those kids an better future.

"I see, anything else he told you?" she asked.

"Second, I must go into the past and find out what even started the whole mess. Unfortunately we can't tamper with it but if I must, I can see what the world would look like if none of those events ever happened but mind you, the love I have right now or the love everyone currently has for each other may or may not cease to exist."

Palutena stood quiet, nodded as she looked at him. "Anymore?"

"Last but not least, you must rescue the sacred triangle, whatever that is, probably an giant Dorito, the balance of the malls, restore them and defeat the evil Yoshi, that sperm donor and his true cronies once and for all. They may not look it, but they're extremely powerful and neither the current groups existing can't take them alone and that soon we will be meeting him and his allies when the time is right."

"I see, that makes sense... Pit, I think I came up with an idea," she exclaimed.

"And that is?"

-Before you can even hear it, Chaptar 17 ends as the one hit wonder "I Ran" by A Flock of Seagulls begins to play-

* * *

**And that wraps up the mall. Goodbye mall, you will be missed.**

**Who exactly is this mysterious woman though? Furthermore, with the Cute Toot House disbanded along with Villager, Lucario and Silver gone to their organization, what is Palutena planning? Who exactly is The Resistance and what do they want with the HTK and the other groups? What does Silver mean about an surprise for Robin at Melee City? Arc I of the Hot Topic Krew is coming to an close as Arc II starts via Chaptar 19!**

**Tune in next time for Chaptar 18 however, before that happens, we'll finally get the mini special we all have been waiting for! The origins of Pit and Dark Pit which will explain their past and how Palutena found them!**

**Until next time friends!**


	23. HTK Mini Special 5: Angel Twin Origins

HTK Mini Special 5: The Origins of Pit and Dark Pit

Late at night, Palutena sat alone at an bar hidden from the prying eyes of society. She was still heavily upset over being used but even more so the fact that the bastard cockcanoe Icarus literally almost killed an child! He was just barely thirteen and the man had the nerve to end his life let alone, that stupid dinosaur terminator fucker Yoshi agreed with his viewpoints. Who knew if he was being used as well or if he idolized him. Shortly after, while the goddess of light was in her own train of thoughts, someone pulled up an chair next to her, ordering some scotch.

"It appears you had an rough night. Care to talk about it?"

Glancing over to the left, the green haired goddess noticed it was none other than her former science teacher, man of all jobs ever to exist like in the beginning of Pangea, Dry Bowser. Feeling a bit glad for his presence, she decided to take his offer and share him an story.

"Dry Bowser, I didn't expect you to show up here. Anyways, I can't believe that monster Icarus almost killed an innoce-, wait, scratch that, an bratty child, let alone his own child! I mean, Pittoo's by no means is far from perfect but that doesn't mean he deserves to be beaten to death. I mean, there are better ways of handling troubled children!" she retorted a bit, venting her frustrations and feelings.

"True, true. I do remember that little shithead back in the day. he was always out to make lives miserable, didn't care who cried or how many people he broke up in any form of relationships, he is truly an sociopath. Rumor has it that Emily girl was never the same once she found out he played for an fool. So of course, after when she gave birth to the angel twins, she just gets up and leaves, just like that. Doesn't even bother thinking about the consequences of leaving the children with Icarus or nothing. and of course knowing that man, he probably just left them to die for. He probably didn't expect anyone to find them, let alone keep them and raise them as if they were their own children," Dry Bowser explained. After all, he had an psy. d and an ph. d for the psychiatrist part.

"Thinking about it now, I remember stumbling upon the two by chance thirteen years ago..."

* * *

_It happened to be around December as snow gently fell from the sky, the streets were busy and people were caroling even if some of them sounded like they have toothaches. Palutena happened to be doing some Christmas shopping for her friends, glancing at her list as she made her way outside of bath and body works, that one store that smells really good every time you walk inside._

"_Let's see, what do southern belles even like?" Palutena muttered to herself. She tried her best to think, however her train of thoughts were abruptly interrupted by an faint sound. The goddess couldn't help be quite curious, wondering who or what could it even be. so, she began following the source, heading straight into an narrow alleyway as the sound became more audible, helping her make out who it was._

"_The sound of an crying child... what the?!"_

_She rushed over, eventually coming across two baby angels who were wailing inside of an trash can. She cupped her mouth for an moment, gasping silently as she couldn't believe it. What kind of horrible monster would toss these poor children out in the cold, let alone leave them to die. The green haired woman began digging through her purse, taking out her razor phone(cause iPhones didn't exist at this time) and dialed 911._

_As she waited for the ambulance, she looked at the babies, wondering how long they've been outside in the harsh winter weather in the first place. Knowing she was going to be freezing, the woman took off her jacket, wrapping it around the angel babies to help keep them warm. Soon after, the ambulance arrived as Dillon stepped out alongside his partner Gus._

"_You just found these babies right here?" he asked, being an holy figure to us all._

"_Yes sir," she replied. "I have an good intuition that they were abandoned, possibly left out here to die even!"_

"_Well then, how about you hop in with us," Gus offered. "After all, if these babies make it, they might need an guardian who can take care of them. You know, give them the love that they need and deserve unlike their birth parents."_

_The goddess nodded, stepping inside the truck as it took off. Palutena couldn't help but wonder what kind of parents are awful enough to not even want an child, let alone abandon it. Well, she knew that some people couldn't help it depending on their situation, finances or their parents beliefs yet this wasn't the right method to do it in._

_At the hospital, Dr. Troopa observed the angel twins, keeping an close eye on them as they did their best to get them back to normal body temperature. To their luck, the first born happened to be recovering but unfortunately, the second twin wasn't doing so well. In fact, his health began to steadily decline as Dr. Troopa listened to his heartbeat, noticing something. The baby, of course wailed in pain._

"_Is everything alright doctor?" Palutena questioned._

"_I'm afraid not," he replied back, shaking his head. "It appears unlike his brother, this child was born with not only an weak heart, but other complications as well. We're trying the best we can do to save his life but nothings working. I'm afraid in a few minutes, he'll be dead."_

_The goddess gasped as she couldn't believe it. She felt sorry for the other twin, wondering if he even knew the pain of losing his brother right away. As they were getting ready to accept its fate, suddenly the first born started to have an golden, angelic glow around him._

"_W-what's happening doctor?!" asked nurse Birdo, confused._

"_I don't know, I've never seen anything like it!" the doctor answered, being just as confused as his nurse._

_Palutena observed the child's heart rate, watching it increase back up to an healthy, study pace. The goddess couldn't believe her eyes, it was almost as if an miracle unfolded right in front of them!_

"_It appears that somehow the other angel child detected his brother's steady decline and decided to give him some of his life force," Palutena exclaimed, still being amazed by such an astounding outbreak._

"_It appears so, however like any miracles, there are also consequences," said Dr. Troopa. "If the first born were to die, the second born will die as well. So, be very watchful over that child and make sure nothing happens to him regardless. After all, I think you're best suited to be their caretaker, right nurse Birdo?"_

"_Right," the nurse simply replied._

_Palutena eyed the twins who were now peacefully sleeping next to one another. She had to think of names for them in fast. Looking over to the brunet before the black haired boy, she finally thought of something, her lips slightly curling._

"_I'll call you Pit and as for the other one... you'll be named Pittoo!"_

_The concept of being an mother was extremely foreign to her but perhaps seeing how she is an goddess, these angels can also do her well by being on her side and whatnot. After all, they needed each other the most right now as they are in fact, brothers._

* * *

"Ever since then, I've been raising them both and giving them all I can. However, I didn't realize that parenting would be this hard..."

"People may harp on them, but they don't realize how much work raising an child is. They think it's all fun and games but there's so much you have to sacrifice because once they're born, it isn't all about you anymore," said Dry Bowser. He took a sip of his drink before sighing. "And some people just don't seem to get that. In fact, some of them live or try to live through their child, forgetting that their kid is their own person as well. Trust me, I've dealt with many cases before."

"I believe it. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if you dealt with some similar to mine. It didn't help that when I enrolled them in kindergarten for the first time, I didn't expect Pittoo to be constantly picked on because he was different. The kids never even stated why, they just did it. You know how cruel children can be sometimes."

The goddess sighed, taking a sip of her drink before remembering that day.

* * *

_She dressed them both up for their big day. The two were finally able to go to kindergarten and start their education, meaning the goddess will finally get some free time to herself once more! Pit seemed to be singing his ABCs while trying to quack like an duck at the same time as Pittoo watched him. The boys were big on transformers, Pit now making Optimus Prime do the duck walk and making him battle against an piece of plastic fruit in an decoration bowl._

"_Pit stop that," Palutena scolded, causing the boy to frown a bit._

"_Aww, but the orange told Optimus that it was an bad guy," Pit rebutted, pouting a bit._

_Pittoo just watched, squinting a bit as he couldn't seem to see anything. Palutena took good note and snapped her fingers, producing with her goddess powers of fucking goddess Venus light, round glasses. She placed it on his face as he blinked._

"_Better Pittooey?" she asked, calling him by an cutesy nickname he later learns to resent._

"_Mmhmm! thank you Palutena!" he chirped, smiling._

_Soon, the two boys were off to school as Palutena dropped them off. The song "Highway to Hell" was on the radio as it reminded Palutena of an story she should share with the two boys. After all, hell was also an place were Satan lives and stuff so it wasn't that bad of an curse word._

"_This song reminds me of an time an ex-friend of mine got offended by it. So somehow, she managed to edit the song where it would only say highway to heaven instead of hell. Too bad I never got to hear that awful rendition, I bet its hilarious now thinking about it," shared the goddess._

_Soon after, they were dropped off at school. Towards the afternoon, she came back to pick up both of the young angel twins, Pit beaming with delight while Pittoo seemed to be down in the dumps, almost as if something happened. This became more and more frequent as she learned that he was being bullied at school. She went and told the teacher along with the principal, yet they did nothing about it as if they were paid to do nothing. As it progressed, she started receiving phone calls about Pit growing more violent as the older angel child was beating up the bullies, blaming it all on him. Not wanting to deal with this bullshit anymore, Palutena just pulled the angel twins out and decided homeschooling was the best option for them._

_However, that didn't stop the bullying from happening. The awful children were everywhere to include parks, birthday parties, and even the mall. she figured that this and the fact that Pit was more obnoxious and aggressive out of the two caused him to think she hated him, thus finding Linkin Park one day on the radio and calling himself Dark Pit during summer camp._

* * *

"That's a lot to take in," said Dry Bowser.

"It truly is. I just hope he wakes up soon, I mean, I know he probably doesn't want to see my face at the moment but still... I'll give him some distance in the meantime, after that, I need to talk to him myself," said the goddess.

Dry Bowser nodded in agreement. "I think that would be the best option. Explain things to him, say you're not an enemy even if he will retaliate. After all, he is in that rebellious stage right now. "

The man finished his drink as he tipped the bartender. "Palutena, I would like to request that you come to the prestigious party being thrown in my honor at melee city at May 6th. Here's the invitation and the dress wear is formal. I will be arriving at melee city on the 5th of May to get prepared. I will be honored if you bring both of the angel twins along. After all, I'm interested in meeting them now after hearing you little tale."

Palutena took the fancy envelope, thanking him as he began to make his way outside the door.

"Before you go for the night, can I ask you an quick question?"

"That is?"

"Do you happen to have an copy of "Highway to Heaven" by any chance, you know the version of that AC/DC song with the hell part changed up. I could really use an good laugh after all of this," the goddess requested.

"Sure thing!" Dry Bowser handed her an tape, remembering how fucking ridiculous it was. He never understood what even caused Kynthia to even fucking make it or let alone flip out over the fact that they were on the highway to hell in the first place. Then again, Dry Bowser made much estimation on that girl's upbringing to begin with, ultimately coming to the conclusion that she lived an extremely sheltered life.

* * *

A week later has passed as Dark Pit finally opened his eyes. An nurse Chansey looked over at him, smiling.

"Glad to see you're awake," he said.

"Where am I?" he muttered weakly.

"You're at Smashville hospital of course! You were out for an week but had lots of company however, there were two who came to see you the most one of them being your brother while the other one was an extremely attractive and gorgeous blonde male," said the Chansey, explaining.

"I see..."

Dark Pit smiled a bit, hearing the mention of Lucas however, his mind was fixated more on Pit.

"_He really does care..."_

* * *

**That's it for the mini special! Now stay tuned because this is an double update!**

**And besides, who is best to help Palutena talk out her woes than her old science teacher, Dry Bowser himself?**  
**Also, I can't stop laughing at picturing what "Highway to Heaven" will sound like.**


	24. Chaptar 18: Goodbye Sweet Mall(Arc I end

Chaptar 18: Goodbye Sweet Mall, You'll Be Missed!

The Hot Topic Krew members gathered around the remains of their once beloved mall, staring sadly while Shia yawned since she was dragged to go because she's the secretary. Dark Pit held a piece of paper while Lucas stood right by his side next to him. he gave his boyfriend an look of approval before the edgy Goth began reading his beloved poem he written for the mall.

_Mall, sweet mall_  
_You were forever the beloved place we Goths cherished and called home_  
_It was were many events partook_  
_Such as the time Lucas and I first confessed our love_  
_To the fall of hot topic turning PREP_

_Many fun times happened_  
_Such as watching preps scream away_  
_And even the pranks we played_  
_Made them go away_

_And then there was also bad times_  
_Such as the cute toot house being fought for the first time_  
_And I being forced to play DDR instead of fighting_  
_From the rise and fall of our beloved tactician_  
_To even the demolition of the mall itself_

_Goodbye sweet mall, you'll forever be in our hearts_  
_Missed away like JFK, whoever the fuck that is_  
_Satan Judas Pit don't write your presidential shit in my_ _poem book_

_Alas, goodbye sweet mall, you'll be missed_  
_Hail Satan six six six_

Everyone teared up while Shia made an face realizing like his poem at the funeral, this was in fact, not an fucking poem.

"I can't believe the-a mall is gone-a," said Luigi frowning.

"Me either," said Lucina. "All of those jobs, gone too."

"It's an good thing I've quite my job after all," Shia exclaimed. "I used to work for Forever 21, otherwise known as an prep store to you guys."

"Beep bop," game and watch said which meant damn fucking straight it is.

"What are we going to do now with no mall," said Wolf, being serious and not an wolf for once.

"Well, there are other options," Greninja brought up in an ninja fashion, "However, now isn't the time for that."

"Guess we just have to suffer without an mall for the time being," Viridi exclaimed.

Robin seemed to be fixated in his own thoughts while the other members conversed with one another, being upset about the loss of their greatest hangout spot ever, the mall.

* * *

Morshu and Mewtwo were bonding more and more as the weeks passed. The heavyset Koridian decided it was time to introduce him to his friends. He happened to own a shack located near the seaside as he ushered for the asshole Pokémon to come inside. Mewtwo entered, seeing what appeared to be an obese Pikachu and an Piplup playing card games.

"Hey Morshu, who's that?" asked the chunky Pikachu.

"Is he an new partner of some sorts?" said the Piplup, adding in.

"No, this is an new friend of mine. Mewtwo, I'll like for you to meet Fat Pikachu and Gay Piplup," Morshu replied, introducing the two Pokémon.

"Nice to meet you but, can I ask you two something first of all? Why the hell do you call yourself Fat Pikachu and you Gay Piplup?!" questioned Mewtwo.

"Well, it's because I'm fat," answered Fat Pikachu. "There's nothing more to it. Besides, why try to deny the truth when you should embrace it. After all, there's nothing wrong with being fat just as there's nothing wrong with being thin either."

"As for me," Gay Piplup answered, "Its well, quite obvious. I'm an homosexual and very proud of it. I could give two shits what homophobic asshats try to throw at me, I will embrace my beauty inside and out. Besides just like being fat, there is nothing wrong with being gay either."

"I see," said Mewtwo.

Gay Piplup turned to Morshu. He was extremely curious about something.

"So, how did you two even meet?"

Morshu explained the story about seeing an pissed off Pokémon on the side of the road in the outskirts of town. He explained everything from learning about his origins to even his hatred of the Lancia family. Gay Piplup frowned a bit, still wondering why Morshu didn't just let go of the past and instead, confront the evil brat's mother if she even allowed her daughter to go there in the first place. If she didn't, she would have obviously scolded her and in addition two, would have made her and her minions help repair all the damages they have done to include rebuilding the cities. He told his friend that plenty of times yet the man was already done with the family as much as it is. After all, Cia did look a lot like her mother.

* * *

Back at the Temple of Souls, Morgan and Marc returned after an week of spending time with their fellow group members from the future. Kynthia noticed the Krew down as they weren't even drinking Capri-sun or anything. She went towards them as she couldn't help but feel her motherly instincts kick in.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"No mall," they all replied in unison.

"Well, my husband and I are throwing an picnic in the most beautiful and private location. I'll like for you come join us, seeing how we are technically like family now," the woman replied, offering.

Dark Pit glanced up. since he hasn't done anything in an while plus free food, the offer was good enough to take.

"Sure, why not. Beats sitting around all day," replied the angel ow the edge.

"Good! Now get ready! We're heading over right away!"

* * *

Little to the Lancias' knowledge, two men happened to be eavesdropping on their conversation the entire time. Both Mewtwo and Morshu were delighted to hear that they were going to be throwing an picnic of some sorts near an private location because not only they will be away but it would leave their home vulnerable! That gave both of the Lancia hating men an perfect plan.

"I just thought of something we could do today," Morshu exclaimed, being quite proud of himself. He was always prepared with not only the finest ideas but also the greatest goods as well, just in case something was to happen or an perfect opportunity showed up such as this one.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking? said Mewtwo, grinning evilly.

"Yep. while that abomination of an family is out on their little picnic, we go in their home dubbed as the Temple of Souls and sabotage the one thing an Lancia woman loves the most," explained the Koridian man.

"And that would be?" Fat Pikachu asked.

"Their Link collection! those stalkers for some reason, are fascinated by that guy and his many incarnations. if we take out the very thing they love, it will completely devastate them, seeing how its years and years of collecting," Morshu replied, adding onto his statement.

Everyone nodded in agreement, however, Gay Piplup was against this.

"I don't think that's an really good idea Morshu. I mean, can't we just tell them what their daughter did instead of having to resort to such cruel and unnecessary means?" said the Pokémon, bringing up an extremely good point.

"That's not necessary," said Morshu. "Besides, what if they're exactly like that little witch Cia? Then I would have wasted my time just to get spat on my face!"

"Exactly," Mewtwo added, joining in. "Besides, those fatasses are hard enough to deal with anyways. besides, I can't wait for TLC to somehow learn about this trainwreck and then see that fat bitch on TV. So much crying will be on TV while I'll be laughing on the sidelines."

"That's an pretty awful thing to say..." Gay Piplup muttered lowly. He looked over at Fat Pikachu. "You're on my side, right Fat Pikachu?"

"Meh, I got nothing better to do so let's go sabotage some Christmas elf statues!"

Gay Piplup frowned. He wasn't entirely fond of Mewtwo, no, he found him to be an fucking nipple cocker dick and the scum of the earth.

"Before we start, I'm sure you never seen how the fat bitch looked like before she even died. She always denied that she was not fat and just ~hourglass shaped~ like the denying little whiny bitch she is," said Mewtwo, showing them pictures of Cia after the whole waifu warriors thing.

"Holy shit, she's gotten huge!" said Morshu, not believing it!

"Damn, she thick," said Fat Pikachu. "Not going to lie though, she is fucking sexy even when pudgy."

"Let's just get going now before they come back!"

* * *

As everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves at the picnic, Dark Pit seemed be in deep thought. Lucas noticed his boyfriend away from the others as he walked over and sat next to him, pecking his cheek.

"Lucas, I know that I've asked you this before but with all the events that happened, do you think we really can save the world and its future? I mean, were kids and I don't know what will happen if none of us make it alive," said the dark angel.

"... Of course. Just because adults always act better than us doesn't mean we can save the world as well. After all, we need all the help we can get. I'm sure your avoiding your real reason though," his boyfriend replied.

"You got me," the bishounen answered back. "You see, I'm wondering why that stupid goddess and Pit-stain defended me back when I encountered that sperm donor. I mean, I thought they hated me..."

"Well, maybe that's not true. Perhaps they just have an different way of expressing their love. all parents do," Lucas said, being the smart and handsome man he is.

"You may be onto something Lucas. And this is why we're dating."

Before he could reply, Kynthia heads over towards them, another woman besides her. The two Goths look up, seeing the obese lavender haired beauty next to an curvy woman who had light-blue hair like Lana, but looked a lot like Kynthia herself, more so like Cia with the tan. She seemed to be behind her as if hiding or something.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you," the woman exclaimed. "I want you two to meet my little sister, Artemis!"

"Hey!" said Dark Pit.

"Sup," said Lucas.

Artemis smiled a bit, waving as she didn't move from her spot at all.

"Ah, don't mind her. she's extremely shy when it comes to meeting new people, isn't that right Artie?" Kynthia teased, bopping her sister on the nose.

Artemis winced, not liking that as she frowned at her sister before answering.

"Y-y-yes," she replied meekly. The woman then moved her hands, signing something to Kynthia before heading towards her mother.

"She knows sign language?!" Dark Pit questioned, being surprised.

"Yep. Her son's mute, so they communicate with one another through sign language. The entire family learned it so we can communicate with him better. Who knew he'd be one to go so damn tall. Anyways, gotta check up on everyone else as well as keep an eye on my sister. She really has taken an liking to Wolf when he's you know, doing wolf shit."

Both boyfriends began laughing, actually enjoying Wolf when he does what his species does best.

* * *

While everyone was outside having fun, Mewtwo, Morshu and Fat Pikachu were having fun sabotaging the Temple of Souls while Gay Piplup just sighed, feeling helpless. Everything and I mean everything Link related was getting destroyed from statues, portraits, to even Link themed furniture. They were turning the temple of li-, I mean souls into become the temple of Linkless items. Old mementos and Link related relics were also gone as well as they literally cleaned the whole place with no Link, leaving the house to be extremely messy.

However, Mewtwo wasn't done just yet. The asshole Pokémon entered Cia's room, sabotaging it out of spite and anger. He opened her drawers, tossing out her personal belongings, clothes and gagged when he saw her underwear, especially her sexy panties. Soon, he managed to find an prized possession, Cia's diary. Grabbing it, the psychic Pokémon grinned widely as he now held the key to all of her deepest, darkest secrets in the world! The Pokémon remembered seeing her boyfriend enter here before and recalled an old costume of hers stored in glass. Recalling it, it was the very one she wore an long time ago back during the smash brothers 4 tournament.

Knowing how much it meant to her, Mewtwo made his way towards the messed up closet, finding an secret button as he pushed it, revealing the location she hid the sexy, revealing outfit. To his dismay, he growled as the outfit was gone, but how?! When Robin opened it an few weeks ago after the Hot Topic Krew started staying at the Temple of Souls, it was still there! He saw it himself before the tactician overheard people in the backyard! Unless... oh god... fucking hell.

He noticed an message as he grabbed it, and read it with prying eyes.

_Dear whoever finds this message,  
_  
_It appears you have found my secret stash of one of my most prized possessions! Congratulations if you tried to steal it and sabotage it out of spite but however, joke's on you! -an heart is drawn here-_  
_As for Mewtwo, go choke on an fucking dick you fucking garbage cock. You're one of the most fucking foul beings I ever had the chance of coming across. You've caused nothing but pain for me and my family, showing no fucking remorse whatsoever. You think your actions are redeemable in the eyes of society but they're not. Karma will fucking get your piece of shit you dickass piece of cock!_

_PS. I will fucking kill you! I can foresee shit you know-another heart is here-_  
_Love,  
_  
_Your favorite person ever_

Mewtwo crushed the paper, screaming in utter rage. His blood was boiling, as he began gritting his teeth. One thing he hated was being played as an fool! He quickly reassured himself, remembering he still had her most precious possession, her diary! Deciding to be an evil dick, he will not only read it but make an website and post entry by entry every day and make sure it gets advertised on every website possible.

* * *

The small group rushed outside of the Temple of Souls, finding an hidden spot near it as Fat Pikachu set up an mini campsite, prepping up some popcorn for the big show coming up soon. Mewtwo and Morshu laughed while Gay Piplup sighed, thinking Mewtwo was overall, an bad influenced on the fat man. Little did the psychic Pokémon know, the penguin was able to see the major differences between the two of them, especially when it came towards their hatred of the Lancia family. While Morshu was blindsided and caught up in intense range for the destruction of his homeland, Mewtwo was just an grade a genuine jackass. He just wanted someone to mess with not because they wronged him, but due to his fatphobia and overall, was cruel to begin with.

"Hey, guess what I managed to get?" Mewtwo said, grinning.

"What is that?" Morshu asked. a little after he asked, he gasped, realizing that it was in fact, Cia's diary.

"This baby here holds everything; from her secrets, terrible poems, insecurities to even her day-to-day life, church escapades and of course, her self-insert fanfiction series she herself dubs as The Legend of Cia. How fucking original," the asshole Pokémon replied.

"Let me guess, instead of Ganondorf, the main villain's Zelda, am I right?" Fat Pikachu guessed, preparing some hamburgers and hotdogs as well.

"You got it! the rest of her enemies consist of her stupid fatass sister, her mother, her other sister, some chick named Midna, some other chick named Tharja, another chick named Aika, her teachers from high school, her bullies, damn she wasn't liked or who knows," answered the asshole Pokémon.

"Hey, read about three entries! I want to know how far back that thing even dates!" Morshu beamed.

Mewtwo opened the diary, seeing that it was old as when she was in first grade! Holy shit, he just hit an goldmine, an goldmine to be an FUCKING DISGRACE! Poor Lanky, you're not the disgrace, Mewtwo is. Lanky kong 4 smesh!

"Dear diary," Mewtwo said in an high Pitched voice, receiving snickers from Fat Pikachu and Morshu, "Today was the greatest day ever. I went over to Zelda's birthday party and had lots of fun. She's my bestest friend ever and I love her lots. Her parents are really nice and our daddies work together at NASA! I do have to admit though, her other friends make me feel uneasy. They seem to whisper something whenever I go over to ask them an question or even talk to them and make funny faces. :( I told Zellie about it but she said they're just discussing something else. I hope so."

Morshu and Fat Pikachu burst out laughing, Gay Piplup forcing himself to not seem out of place as he watched the food that was cooking.

"Wow, how did she not notice that those other friends didn't like her either?" Fat Pikachu stated.

"Cause she's an idiot, now here's an poem when she was sixteen years old," said Mewtwo.

_Pain_  
_It's all I ever feel_  
_Will I ever heal from his despair_  
_Or forever run astray_

_agony_  
_I wonder if I were to ever fade away_  
_If anyone will ever show at least one once of sympathy_  
_Or will my blood never stain history's pages_

_Help me please_  
_Get out of this measly hellhole_  
_And forever taint the blood of my enemies_

"HOLY SHIT IT'S LIKE DEVIANTART!" Fat Pikachu yelled.

This time, Gay Piplup laughed for real as he found the poem really corny. he still felt bad for the girl yet that poem is an work of art.

"It is DeviantART," Morshu added, "And we all know how bad DeviantART is!"

"Last poem, this ones in the middle of December back with the emo shit crew started, actually on the day it was formed!" Mewtwo stated, mocking her voice once again. "Dear diary, I can't believe some fucking asshole changed hot topic! what's even worse is that there's no BLACK NAIL POLISH! What the actual fuck?! Luckily, I found some others who are just as pissed as I am and we formed an gang called the Hot Topic Krew. Everyone seems cool so far except for this one asshole though. He called me fat, causing me to get angry! I hope that's only an one time deal though, I can only handle so much until I break down again."

"Truly amazing. anything you're planning on doing?" asked Fat Pikachu.

"Well, definitely posting it on the internet of course, and we got front row center to this baby," said Mewtwo.

All of them laughed hard while Gay Piplup forced himself before sighing. For some reason, Mewtwo got on his nerves and I don't fucking blame him either.

* * *

An hour and thirty minutes later, the Lancias' returned along with the members of the HTK however, froze as they saw the front yard. The Young Link and Wolf Link statues were completely broken, demolished, gone! Kynthia gasped, rushing indoors as an loud scream was heard. Grima swiftly rushed after his wife, the others following in pursuit. It turned out someone broke into their home and destroyed every Link related item ever. Shia covered her mouth, wondering what kind of awful monster would do such an horrible thing while Lana was upset.

Kynthia completely broke down, sobbing uncontrollably. The stress was too much for her to handle as she first had to deal with Cia's death, then losing the Triforce and thus, the balance of the malls, then her piling on weight due to said stress, the loss of the beloved Girl Scout cookie factory and now, this. It was all too much for her as she wailed hysterically, causing the Krew members to exchange faces with one another, feeling really sorry for the religious, church and god loving mother.

Lana tried to comfort her own mother, trying her best not to cry as tears welled up in her eyes. Artemis aided Lana, wondering what prick would even think this was an joke. She decided to contact someone later.

Meanwhile, Hylia called the polis, explaining to them about the whole situation.

Grima was furious. He wanted to find whoever made his wife extremely upset, sabotaged their home and bathe in their guts, blood, skin and bones. He was sick and tired of people toying with Kynthia's heart and wanted her suffering to end. After all, he loved her truly above all else.

Morgan patted her grandmother on the back while Marc was pissed. He saw Volga and Wizzro stepping inside the Temple of Souls, sipping on their Starbucks coffee copyright Starbucks while wearing Hawaiian shirts as if they had just returned from vacation. The young white haired boy stormed at them furiously, grabbing their frappucino drinks out of their hands.

"WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU PIECES OF SHITS WHEN THE BASE WAS GETTING SABOTAGED!" he yelled, chucking the tasty, expensive drink at both of their faces.

"UGUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Wizzro screeched.

Meanwhile Volga had an deadpan face, annoyed. he flatly replied "We were on our weeks' vacation. How the hell do you expect us to even know what was going on if we were away at Tortimer Island, by the way is overall an nice location but god, that turtle's an dick towards same sex couples. He almost accused me of dating this piece of shit garbage."

While Marc ranted about them being bad genitals, Shia sighed.

"I wonder who would even do such an thing. I mean, out of the entire Lancia family, the most aggressive one was only Cia however, she stopped after she lost that war," she exclaimed, sighing once more.

"Hmm," Shadow replied, thinking. "I have an good feeling about who did it."

* * *

At the secret base of the big bads, Icarus looked over at the giant tank, gently petting it as he smiled.

"It appears you've finally absorbed the essence of the galactic goddess my daughter," he said softly. "Now, all you need is the essence of nature, the essence of time, and the essence of light all which can easily be found within those goddesses. I know that southern belle will be reviving soon but what is she when most of her big powers are extremely limited."

Icarus paused for an moment.

"After that, you'll be complete. You will rise to the top to cleanse the world of its sinners, purifying it and spreading God's word!"

He laughed evilly before making his way out. Near the tank sat an folder which read two words.

Project S.A.R.A.

* * *

Robin rested on top of the guest bed, sighing. Today just changed from overall pleasant to downright depressing. he reached over for his Thoron tome to move it closer as an piece of paper fell out of it. Being curious, he grabbed it and read it.

_Dear Robin,  
_  
_Please come to melee city as soon as possible. I just want to let you know that these little ones inside of me are due soon and I believe that their father should be here to witness the miracle of their birth. I'm sorry for not letting you know sooner, I really am. Please don't tell anyone else about this and keep it an secret, alright? I want it to kind of be a surprise to everyone else. I hope I didn't cause too much pain on my family, otherwise I'll only feel more awful than I already have been. Perhaps once we reunite at last, we could maybe finish that S-Support._

_Love always,_  
_You know who ;) XOXO -hearts are drawn as well as an picture of the anonymous sender holding robins hand-_

_PS. According to the doctor, we're having triplets._

The white haired tactician's eyes widened. Was this what silver meant about an surprise for him in Melee City?! He couldn't help but cry tears of happiness but at the same time, wondered if Silver and Lucario knew about this all along, why didn't they tell him sooner? Unless, they were protecting her from something or perhaps, someone.

Now the question Robin realized is how to convince the others to go to Melee City without looking suspicious.

* * *

In the future, the elite four finally returned as everyone gathered inside, the woman directing them to safe hiding places away from the terminator army's eyes. Shortly after, the robots entered as they got ready to fight. However, an uninvited guest showed up, two of them.

"Oh for fucks sake," Hoka muttered, fighting of terminators.

"It's those naked freaks again," Nonon whined, blasting the machines away with her three-star goku uniform.

It was none other than Nudist Beach's Aikuro and Tsumugu in their stupid DTR machine's running inside to aid them while save themselves.

The woman sighed, wondering what they wanted now as she blasted away enemies with her spells. She winced, feeling her chest get congested once more as she began taking deep breaths, concerning Soroi and his nephew Shiro.

"Your grace, are you alright?" the older man asked.

The woman glanced up, smiling as she began to conjure up an portal to escape. Sorori nodded as everyone gathered up together, the butler grabbing the woman while Ira held onto her wheelchair. Afterwards, she summoned up an portal, quickly taking everyone to include the nude guys as Nonon kicked them off course as they went back into the past.

After they arrived, Soroi placed the woman back on the chair as she coughed a bit before realizing something. When was the last time she ever breathed clean air like this? smiling weakly, the group came face to face with The Resistance as the old man prepared tea for Satsuki and friends out of nowhere and the elite four bowed down to her.

"Guess things got pretty hectic," Fan Niu stated, conversing with X.

Ryuko seemed surprised to see them here but figured it was bound to happen anyways. After all, there's only so much one can handle until they want to either go somewhere else or die.

Sheik took an sip of Soroi's tea, as both them and Satsuki heavily missed it.

Warrior Link didn't understand its appeal but learned to adapt to its taste as it was better than nothing else.

Lana Jr glanced up to see the others as she rushed over, hugging the woman before falling asleep on her lap. The woman smiled softly, gently stroking the girl's hair as she looked over towards Ryuko.

"I wonder how she manages to even do that," Mako muttered, being quite amazed at the young girl's flexibility.

"Well, out of all of us, my little sister is the youngest member," Warrior Link answered. "If I remember correctly, she just turned twelve about an week ago."

"Ryuko," the woman stated. "Tomorrow, it's time we pay a visit to Dark Pit and the rest of the group. There is only so much time we have left before tragic events start repeating again. Everything must be explained or else everyone will never have the future they deserve."

"Right," the Sonic OC simply replied.

-The Chaptar ends as "Till My Blood is Dry" begins to play in the background.-

* * *

**That is the end of Arc I of the Hot Topic Krew! Chaptar 19 starts the next arc, starting with an more detailed explanation of the future than the one Morgan gave us from Chaptar 5. What exactly is Project S.A.R.A. and who is the mysterious woman who's with The Resistance?!**

**Also with Mewtwo and Morshu having Cia's diary, we all know only hell will ensue. For those interested, feel free to make up entries for her diary, ranging from first grade until the last time she wrote in it(which was before Chaptar 9). Be creative as Mewtwo is uploading this on an website, that asshole Pokemon.**

**Until next time, Arc II, Chaptar 19: A New Group?! The Resistance**

**Adios friends!**


	25. HTK MiniSpecial 6:How Grima Fell in Love

**It occurred to me that one of my mini special ideas transitioned perfectly with the events of Chaptar 18 so it just had to happen. Note that for those who have read the HTK Presidents Day Special, it does pay homage to an certain scene towards the end. ;)**

**And even better, we have special guests showing up in this! All of these goodies man.**

* * *

HTK Mini Special 6: How Grima Fell in Love

After the whole sabotaging of the temple of souls, nothing was the same for the time after. Everyone appeared to be quiet as if giving the family time to mourn for their loss or even afraid of slipping out the wrong words. Furthermore, his wife locked herself in their bedroom for the remainder of the day due to falling into an deep depression, one that the fell dragon himself wasn't sure how she'll even manage to get out of it. After all, he couldn't blame her though, especially given that these hooligans destroyed their family's' beloved heirlooms.

Grima, no, Reflet since he was in human form, felt an tug on his suit as he looked over and noticed Lana. His daughter appeared to be frowning, holding onto an alpaca plush toy as she was dressed up in her frilly pajamas.

"Daddy?" Lana asked him softly. "Is Mommy going to be okay?"

Reflet sighed deeply, shrugging as he himself didn't know the answer her question. He wished Kynthia was going to be alright however, he wasn't too sure about it this time. After all, there was an lot of damage that was done today. He glanced over at his youngest daughter, reassuring her that everything was going to be alright even if he knew that he was lying.

"Now get some rest okay angel pie," the fell dragon told her. "Daddy will figure out how to solve this mess, even if I have to call all dragons and prepare for war."

Lana's face darkened at the mention of bloodshed as she shook her head, disapproving of that method. She already had it up to here with all of the violence, she didn't need more of it from her own father. In fact, the young girl predicted her father will follow in that route so to counter this, she called someone up ahead of time to warn them.

Reflet sighed once more, grabbing his late night tea as he heard an faint sound. It sounded like that Scooter song, "Behind the Cow" the remixed version by Spencer and Hill, Bigroom version. He quickly looked at his daughter, narrowing his brow a bit as hearing it was unexpected unless Shia decided to go out late night again for clubbing.

"We didn't invite any guests at this hour... Lana dear, is there something you're perhaps, hiding from me?" Reflet questioned, almost agitated.

"N-no," she squeaked, lying.

Before he could answer, scold her or even take out the salad, someone busted the door open, giving an grand entrance as it was the archest of arch, the grandest of grand as expensive scents filled the air, along with two fabulously dressed men wearing shutter shades. One of the men looked to be of noble blood, having light, ice-blue hair and an cravat while the other wore an nice, fur coat stolen from Cruella de Ville from that one Disney film about dalamations and dogs. Soon after Grima's eyes widened in an mixture of pure annoyance and rage as Eve's "Who's That Girl" started blasting as it revealed none other than his greatest nemesis ever, the one he definitely didn't wait to see...

_Who's that girl_  
_(La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la)_  
_Naga's that girl_  
_(La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la)_  
_Who's that girl_  
_(La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la)_  
_Naga's that girl_

"Oh Jesus fucking Christ," Reflet muttered, seeing it was none other than his stupid older sister, how, we just don't know, Naga. Even more, for someone as holy as she is, the song however, was completely the opposite.

"That's the most unholiest song for an divine dragon shit like you-!" before he could finish, her right hand top man, Libra cut him off.

"Don't dare question the divine dragon sinner!" Libra retorted.

"Especially from such filthy trash as yourself," added his boyfriend, Virion.

"Is this the reason why you gave that Tiki girl your old job? So you can wander around, spend thousands of dollars on your own theme song and spread this kind of bigotry? You truly disgust me," said the fell dragon, shaking his head in disapproval. However, this only received negative feedback as Libra took out the Holy Bling H2O water bottle and splashed it all over Reflet as it burned him.

"EAT HOLY WATER FELL DRAGON!" yelled the beautiful worshiper of Naga.

"GAH! WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Naga sighed, turning towards Lana as she placed an hand on her shoulder.

"You did the right thing contacting me child," she told her niece. She glared at her little nuisance of an brother, slapping him across the face. "Remember, whatever you can do, I can do better."

Reflet just groaned, muttering something under his breath. Before he could say anything, the door creaked open as an shaken Artemis peering through the door as if she became overwhelmed from all of the sudden noises. She signed something to Grima, informing him something as he nodded, telling her he'll handle it before she slowly closed the door.

"Can we take this somewhere else? My sister-in-law's here and she easily gets overwhelmed by too much going on at once plus I have an moping wife I have to help out. So, take your asses out the door and we can continue this shitstorm another time," he said.

"Wait, you never told me how you even met this wife of yours actually nor told me much at all. I'm heavily disappointed in you Grima," Naga replied, shaking her head.

"Fine, I'll tell you the story how I first saw her... it was back during freshman year in high school..."

* * *

_Prior to Kynthia's knowledge, her husband attended the same school with Palutena, Viridi, Rosalina, Phosphora and her back in the day. Back then, he went by Reflet more as he had black hair inside of white as well as donning an pair of glasses. He mainly kept to himself and hung out with his other colleague Ruben and did put up with Chrom's weird shit back in the day. The young fourteen year old Reflet walked alongside Ruben, holding his book bags as they made their way towards the entrance. They however, stopped in their tracks as an bunch of guys surrounded an younger Palutena._

"_Damn, she's gorgeous," said Kevin Keene._

"_You said it, and Sonic Sez this girl is damn hot," said Cartoon Sonic._

"_Agreed. Hotter than Princess Toadstool," said Cartoon Mario._

_Ruben just rolled her eyes, being in that common 'I'm not like other girls' mindset. Reflet honestly didn't think much about Palutena even though he knew the other boys weren't lying, however, his eyes were set on someone else._

"_E-excuse me," said an high-pitched, meek voice._

_Looking in its directing, the figure made their way towards the horny male students as it was an hefty girl with light, lavender hair. Reflet stared at her as she approached three other blonde haired girls, clutching onto her textbook as if to hide her face. He couldn't help but feel his heart skipping a beat as he figured she was the one for him._

_Unfortunately, he was extremely shy back in the day and could never confess his feelings nor even muster up the courage to initiate an conversation with her. During his senior year, he sighed during lunch period as he glanced over, hearing Chrom showing off his new jam._

"_Cynthia, she's a really cool dancer, Cynthia, boogie to the groove now," the Ylissean prince sang._

_Ruben rolled her eyes while Stahl clapped, Lissa giggled, and Sully shrugged. Reflet on the other hand, was always blunt with the indigo haired prince because he felt in order for him to be an good ruler, he needed to stop acting so strange, childish and stop obsessing over fish sticks._

"_Chrom, you know that Rugrats is an children's show, right?" he informed him._

_Chrom frowned, not liking what he was told as he stopped singing his jam. "Gee, isn't someone being quite pessimistic killjoy as always."_

"_Nah, just telling you the truth," Reflet simply replied before sighing once more. He appeared to be staring at Kynthia from an distance yet never even knew her name. Every time he managed to try to ask one of her friends, they'll simply tell him to fuck off and take his interest in her as an prank to include the nicest one, Rosalina. Phosphora and Viridi were more aggressive and straightforward with their answers while Palutena loved trolling him for some reason, even giving off fake names to him that spell out insults when spoken out loud. One thing he did know to never to do was interrupt the goddess when she was eating her favorite food, pancakes, otherwise he'll probably be screaming for mercy for an century or two._

_Stahl noticed him frequently peering over the other direction as the lover of all things edible asked him "Hey Reflet, what do you keep looking at?"_

"_Oh, just someone I know who will never have interest in me," he replied, actually being pessimistic like Chrom had claimed earlier._

_Chrom looked in his direction, before leaning towards him. "Is it Palutena? Because if it is, good luck! I've dated her for like an week before she dumped me and boy, she is hard to please. Oh, maybe it's Rosalina or the other hot one, Phosphora. I would say Viridi but she looks like she's ten years old so nah."_

"_It's none of them."_

"_Then... oh gods Reflet you can do so much better than eck, that," Chrom said, gagging causing him to receive an look from the teen himself._

"_Well, I hate to break it to you Ref, but Chrom's actually right," Ruben added, siding with him. "You can do so much better than that, I mean, how do I word this nicely?"_

_Reflet was so done with his friends right now as he got up and stormed out. He needed to cool some steam right now or else he'll blow up in someone's face. He passed by Ghiraham discussing why Backstreet Boys are better than Nsync to Classic DK. The science teacher Dry Bowser noticed one of his honor students for a while now has been flustered over something as he decided to stop him in his tracks._

_"Reflet," said Dry Bowser, "What's going on in that head of yours lately?"_

_The boy sighed. "Just guy troubles. You see, I have an crush on this girl for an while now but I can't even approach her or talk to her about something simple as the weather."_

"_Have you tried talking to her friends?"_

"_Tried that already, all of them are pretty defensive and won't tell me anything about her. I guess I'm on my own then..." he complained._

"_Hmm, the prom should be coming up soon. maybe try asking her out then, make her feel special like she's worth something that way you'll know if you guys can work out of not," Dry Bowser informed._

"_Yeah, perhaps you're right sir. Thank you very much, I appreciate all the advice you've given me thus far. I'm surprised no one's even nominated you for an Nobel Peace prize yet for all of your outstanding work," said Reflet._

"_It'll happen someday, trust me," the science teacher answered. "Now I must go before I hear another debate on why this awful boy band is better than the other terrible one. the last thing I want to hear about right now is Backstreet Boys this, Nsync that."_

* * *

_As time passed, Reflet couldn't gather up the courage to ask Kynthia out to prom and because of that, didn't bother seeing an point in going. He laid in his bedroom, listening to some smooth jazz as he watched the news as it showed their prom location?_

"_Hello everyone, this is Pink Yoshi with some dire news. it appears that an tragic disaster happened at prom for this senior class. Half of them won't be joining their fellow classmates in graduation because they're dead. Furthermore, the suspect is none other than the prom queen herself, Kynthia Lancia who is critical condition after being shot in the ear. Right here we have science teacher Dry Bowser who has her as an student in his current science class. Sir, what kind of student was the suspect to begin with?"_

"_Well, believe it or not, she was quiet. Never said much unless it was to correct someone who used God's name in vain, told her God isn't real or about other interests if she felt really comfortable with you. I honestly never suspected someone like her have aggressive tendencies, let alone lose it. I feel that there is something more to this, almost as if something or someone wanted this to happen," he answered. _

_Unfortunately, the news anchor didn't listen to the last part he said._

_Reflet felt awful, somehow thinking this whole thing was his fault to begin with. He should have asked her when he gotten the chance, hell he would have been out with the prom queen. But alas, time passed as it transitioned from him accepting who he actually is, an monster known as Grima, and losing his loyal friends as they defeated him. He did encounter Kynthia again however, she was more bitter and less trusting of anyone, especially after a man ran out on her during an unexpected pregnancy as she now had an young child alongside her. He tried his best to pursue her, following the fire emblem S-Support system to try to win her heart yet she was too into link._

"_Didn't I tell you to leave?" Kynthia retorted, trying to do her job._

"_I've been trying to give this tome back to you for how long now? I understand no means no but can I at least return this?!" Grima answered back, sighing. Damn she was tough to even befriend, which was his only intention._

"_Fine, but before you go, can I least get an name out of you?" she requested._

"_Grima."_

"_Grima... wait, aren't you part of Satan's legion?" Kynthia replied, taking out the holy water._

"_You've got to be fucking kidding," Grima thought to himself. "What the hell makes you think that?!"_

"_ANSWER ME DEMON!" she yelled, splashing him with holy water as it burned him._

"_GAH, WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!" he screeched, covering his eyes. "Woman, what is wrong with you?!"_

_She rolled her eyes, telling him to get out of her sight as he listened before she went back to tending her young child. Grima wanted to find out whoever toyed with her and changed her demeanor as he caught on quickly that it was her defense mechanism to protect herself from getting hurt once more. He started with baby steps, eventually making through supports C through A as he was almost ready for S-Support. He noticed her pain as she always saw Link with Zelda as she observed them together throughout vast eras. Soon, he got an plan as one day, he engulfed Hyrule in the flames of hell which surprised her yet intrigued her at the same time._

"_What you did for me is beyond fucked up but it does accurately express my anger... in fact, I'm really touched to learn that someone, even if an hell spawn demon, cares so much for me. I guess I can open my heart up again love..." Kynthia said as the love theme from awakening played and she had the background behind her as well. And that day, Grima achieved S-Support and they did it with S-Support. Her parents however, didn't approve of her love for him at first and even feared her children's outcome when she was pregnant with his offspring yet when they were born, they were relieved to see them._

"_What should we name these girls?" Kynthia asked. "If you think about it, seeing these twins are almost like if my personality was split in half."_

_Reflet nodded as he also got his doctorates during this time as well. he looked at the two baby girls smiling._

"_We'll call the first one after your nickname, Cia and the second one looks like an Lana to me," he replied._

"_Cia and Lana. I like it a lot. Funny thing is, if you get rid of the A in Lana's name and combine the two, you get Lancia. How cute."_

* * *

"That's cute but I'm concerned that your wife loved her gift of you killing innocent lives," said Naga.

"Well, she sure is something. Hey, my Kiki may not be the ideal person for everyone, but to me, she's perfect. I honestly wouldn't replace her for anyone else in the world."

Little did he know, Kynthia came out of the master bedroom and heard what he had said earlier. She smiled softly, feeling all mushy inside.

"Aww, GriGri, I love you so, so much!" she cooed, almost tearing up. She rushed over to him, hugging him tightly, pecking him on the cheek.

"I love you more," he replied.

"I wuv you times ten!"

"I love you times a thousand!"

"I wuv yew times infinity, ha!"

Naga couldn't help but find them cute. Perhaps she was needed after all to keep the fell dragon in check alongside her as she realized that he married an divine being, the goddess of time. Soon, they started doing something as Virion screeched.

"My beautiful eyes! If you're going to do S-Support sex, take it somewhere else please!" whined the noble man.

"Fuck you, this is my house!" Grima barked back.

"Well, can we do it as well?" Libra said, asking for permission.

"Of course!" Kynthia replied, moaning.

and then Libra and Virion did S-Support sex on the floor as well. Unfortunately, Dark Pit went to retrieve an glass of water as his eyes widened in horror. He started getting flashbacks to presidents day when Pit and Mega-man had sex on the Abraham Lincoln memorial day statue.

"GAH MY FUCKING EYES! FOR THE LOVE OF SATAN FUCKING JUDAS, DO IT SOMEWHERE ELSE PLEASE! THE LAST THING I NEED TO SEE IS COCK AND GIANT ORANGUTAN TITS!" screeched the dark angel.

Naga laughed at his pain. Boy, this child really does need Naga after all he's seen.

* * *

**He needs more than Naga. He needs Naga, church and an good ass whooping that's for sure! Also why hasn't Dry Bowser received an Nobel Peace prize yet, we'll never know.**

**Now to answer some things.**

**1) Reflet/Rufure/Grima's default look before he came Grima officially is the Male Robin palette with the black hair and white/red robe. His current look for his human form is just Robin with manakete ears, red eyes and his horns coming out of his hair. So if you ever see names such as Reflet and Rufere out of nowhere, it's just another way of saying Grima.**

**2) Dry Bowser does know a lot more than anyone thinks or even knows combined. For instance, he knows who's the true mastermind behind this, who set those girls up against one another in high school and what Icarus is after. He's lived for far too long to know every trick in the book out there. I wouldn't be surprised if any of his students during his teaching days talked to him about stupid subjects he could care less about.**

**3) Now to answer two questions: As for Mewtwo, soon but his downfall is being planned. Got to let that little prick unfortunately have fun with his awful website. And as for the other, I'm going to say you'll see what happens to the project but I can't say what, otherwise it'll be an spoiler.**

**That's it for now. Until Chaptar 19 folks!**


	26. Chaptar 19: A New Group! The Resistance

**Chaptar 19 is finally here! Sorry for the long wait guys! I am going to say this towards the end of the author's notes as well, but an story I heavily recommend reading especially if you're big fans of the HTK itself is "Chrom and the Fishsticks" by MerchantAnna. It takes place in an alternative universe of the HTK and overall an blast!**

* * *

Chaptar 19: A New Group?! The Resistance!

\- Arc 2 now begins with the Hot Topic Krew second opening theme song, "Failure" by Breaking Benjamin. It has an animesque vibe as it opens with Dark Pit and Lucas back to back with one another. It shows emotional scenes with the Krew, the Resistance, Palutena, the Memes and the others to include an evil Icarus looking over them. One of the sequences shows Robin reaching out for someone's hand, as it pulls away. God I'm fucking weeaboo trash let's just get on with the fucking story.-

"Hey Pittoo, I didn't know you came back home," Pit chirped, greeting him.

"Well, I remember Mrs. Lancia telling me that I should stay over but then I accidentally fell asleep in Lucas' on, went to get an glass of water and eugh."

Dark Pit shuddered from that memory, trying to wipe it out of his mind. "After that, I just left and went home."

Soon, he received an text from Morgan, telling him to come back to the Temple of Souls as her group wants to meet him.

Palutena peeked at the message, wanting to exactly know more about this whole ordeal with Icarus and what he exactly plans on doing.

"I'm coming along," she said.

"Same here." Pit chimed.

"No you're not," the dark angel whined.

"Yes we are," both replied at once.

And that's when Dark Pit realized there was no use arguing this. They might as well just come along as long.

"As long as you two behave. I don't have to worry about the patriotic idiot but green mom, try not to start anything with Viridi and Mrs. Lancia."

"Fine," whined Palutena, muttered something under her breath.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Temple of Souls, Robin turned the shower knob clockwise, the water slowly coming to a stop as he finished. He stepped out, his skinny body showing off his marvelous pecks. They were wet like the morning sun, glistering and beautiful as boy, Robin was fucking sexy. His nipples were pink and hard as steel and delicate. He dried off his body, slowly putting on his clothes as if this were an porno film.

Soon after, his cellphone dinged as he was curious to who even texted him at this time. He assumed it to be none other than Pittoo, seeing how he left early last night after the whole fiasco with Cia's parents having sex on the floor with addition to Libra and Virion. Speaking of those two, were they still even here with Naga? Who knows.

He glanced over at the phone, seeing that the sender was unknown. He decided to open it up to see who or what even said it.

Unknown sender: morning babe :) :heart:

Robin tilted his head, responding back as he wondered who the hell this was even. How did they get his number first of all and second, is someone playing an trick on him?! He sighed as he received another reply afterwards.

Unknown sender: Robin, don't play dumb. You know who this is geezus! Do I have to send you a picture to prove who I am?!

Robin: Yes.

About three minutes later, Robin saw the picture and his eyes widened. He couldn't really believe it. The gothic tactician was skeptical of the note in his tome last night however this just proved it to be real! He grinned, replying as he saw the progress of his beautiful no S-Support sex magic. Robin wanted to go to Melee City as soon as possible to see his little offspring become real.

Realizing that he was still inside you know, THE BATHROOM, he steps out and began making his way towards the living quarters of the Lancia residence. The place seemed a lot more bear with the Link decorations but Robin thought it was for the better. After all, they do have an Link problem.

* * *

"I never liked that asshole to begin with," said Lucina.

"Beep beep," said Mr. Game and Watch which means me either.

"So, what else did this Mewtwo even do?" Greninja questioned, seeing how he didn't know much about the asshole Pokemon. After all, Mewtwo did get kicked out the day after Greninja joined the Hot Topic Krew.

"Harassed people if they didn't look like-a super models, is an sexist prick, and just wanted to kill everyone," Luigi explained, eating toast because you know what they say, all toasters toast toast!

"And was against weed?!" said Viridi, adding that tidbit in out of nowhere.

"Um, last time I recall nobody said anything about Mary Jane," said Shadow.

"I just wanted to feel important, 420 blaze it," Viridi said as she looked fly as hell.

Lucas just blinked, wondering how an someone look like ten years old be an adult way older than them. It made no absolute sense.

"Morning Robin, did you sleep well last night?" Kynthia asked, taking a sip from her tea cup. Artemis was next to her as well as she slightly waved before becoming fixated with something else. Robin just assumed her to be one of not much words compared to her older sister.

"Yeah, say I heard a lot of commotion last night, did something happen?" he asked.

"Well... you can say that," she simply replied. "Besides, apparently Grima didn't tell me about having an sister at all."

Robin noticed her tone changed at the last part, becoming more bitter. He figured that Grima didn't even want Naga knowing that he was alive to begin with, let alone had an family. He probably feared that she would want them dead or Libra to burn both Cia and Lana with holy water.

Soon after, Morgan nudged Lucas as she received an text message, the blonde toddler getting up to get the door to let her buddies in. The next step was to wait for Dark Pit.

An hour later, Dark Pit arrived at the Temple of Being Linkless with green mom and the American history loving Pit. Palutena noticed the Link decorations finally gone and muttered thank god to herself as she rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, Shia answered it as she seemed surprised to see both the goddess of light and the general of skyworld accompanying the edgy angel.

"Pittoo," she whispered to him. "Um, is your mom even allowed here?"

"She's not my fucking mom ("Technically I am you little shit" said Palutena)," Dark Pit retorted. "And second, it's important. She explained to me everything how they were being used and whatnot so just roll with it. Already told her not to mess with yours."

"...Fine."

The three stepped inside, following Shia to meet up with everyone else. Dark Pit began to feel the slight tension rising in the air as Palutena, Kynthia and Viridi saw one another and glared.

"Well, well, well look who decides to show up at MY house," Kynthia bitterly stated, narrowing her eyes at Palutena.

"Still being salty Kynthie? Well, I bet the next thing you're going to say is that I need some Vitamin G is that correct?" Palutena guessed, having that "pleasant" smile on her face.

"You need some Vitamin God," she said, predictably. _"Fucking damn it!"_

"What's an straight edge like you doing here anyways? Like GFTO puh-lease," Viridi added, tag teaming with Mama Cia.

"Well, least I didn't lose my brain cells to weed," Palutena said, slaying Viridi goddess of Dank Kush.

"Someone has their ego high up their fucking ass," Kynthia retorted, giving her the middle finger.

Out of fucking nowhere, the holy squad appeared as everyone yelled "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Libra doused Dark Pit with holy water because he was an black angel and gothic and edgy angels are EVIL ACCORDING TO THE SACRED BOOK OF ST ELIMINE I MEAN NAGA.

"For someone so holy, that wasn't very Christian like," said Libra. "In fact you're an huge hypocrite. Probably one of the biggest ones out there."

"WHAT?! ME?!" Kynthia couldn't believe it. This beautiful goddess features man was telling her that she wasn't worthy enough of deeming herself to god. What the fuck Libra peebra. "HOW THE FUCK AM I AN HYPOCRITE?!"

"Well, in Chaptar 7 you said God's name in vain two times, two times in the second mini special, once in Chaptar 12, and once in the third mini special. And plus, giving the middle finger is pretty much saying up yours to our lord and savior and Naga," Libra explained, breaking the fourth wall.

Kynthia started wailing in defeat as Libra slayed her. Everyone watched, blinking in confusing as she cried as they expected her to retaliate in an more aggressive matter not realizing that she really is in fact, a big softie.

Lady Palutena smirked finding this so amusing.

"Least I got the devil kid to go pay respects to God," she said, trying to justify herself.

"Wait, Pittooey went to church?!" Lady Palutena said surprised before grinning in the dark angel's direction.

"Motherfucker," Dark Pit muttered. "Anyways, stop acting like fucking children already so we can do this shit a'ight?"

While all of that was going on, Shadow was out in the living room examining the news. It happened to be talking about Tortimer Island and the frozen water. It went on how the turtle was proclaimed missing along with others who were residents and tourists. Shadow couldn't help but find it extremely strange and suspicious even before realizing something. He kept a good note of this information as he noticed the weather to be colder than usual as of late. One thing he did hope for was the homophobic turtle being dead.

"Are you guys ready?" Morgan asked. Marc just stood right beside his twin sister, jolting down information in his handy dandy notebook of his that he originally stole from the Meme'ber's base. How did he even manage to get inside? No one knows, we just assumed he sent a piece of garbage to do the work for him.

If one were to look at the said notes, there were talks about him going to Area 51 with Volga and Wizzro to get some nuclear weapons. That child truly loved items of war and mass destruction which scared everyone.

Everyone else nodded in response as they went inside to finally meet the leader of the Resistance for the first time. When Dark Pit saw them, he scoffed a bit expecting something... well, a lot more cooler.

"So, from what it appears we got an Shadow the Hedgehog gijinka OC, imperial eyebrows and her Power Rangers rip offs, the MPreg child of Ike and Soren, cococnut head, an edgier looking version of Pitstain's boyfriend, some yoga teacher, Metrosexual Link, Hylian Naruto, and a baby weeaboo hobo," said Dark Pit.

The future kids frowned while Lana Jr muttered something about not being an weeaboo.

"What crawled up your fucking ass kid?" Ryuko responded bitterly, trying to refrain herself from killing the angel. This was the guy who was supposed to lead them into salvation? The seer must be joking, right?

"What I've fucking had to witness last night, it'll make anyone salty," he replied, giving Grima and Kynthia an Luigi death stare.

"Don't-a steal my fucking-a stare kid," Luigi threatened.

Luigi's threat surprisingly caused the edgy McEmolord to jump as he never knew an plumber can be so dangerous. This is why you don't fuck with Luigi kids, otherwise he'll put you right in your place.

Lucina saw a flash of light as she twirled around a bit, wondering what that was even.

Wolf was just doing wolf things while Mako did Mako things. Both of them are the useless members of their respective groups but we love them anyways, wait Mako can least fight and give Ryuko pep talks so she's not that useless. Wolf just howled at full moons and shot people sometimes but he's cool because he's not Mewtwo.

It appeared that all of the Lancia women were surrounding Warrior Link for some reason before hugging him because of their Link senses. For some reason, Lana was absent as she went to get some fresh air.

"Ah yes, he will do," said Kynthia.

"Mom, you're too old him! geezus," Shia whined.

"Who cares! It's Link!"

Warrior Link looked over towards his little sister, mouthing help me as she just shrugged in response. Lana Jr appeared to be the only Lancia who didn't have that Link gene.

Palutena cringed before pulling Kynthia off him, causing her to frown at the green haired goddess before crossing her arms.

"It appears everyone's finally settled in."

-Schala's theme from the one RPG that got remade so many themes begins playing-

Everyone wondered who said that as they looked around for the source, just to see an elegantly dressed blue haired woman in an wheelchair. Her smile was beautiful and radiant as she made her way towards the group to meet Dark Pit and Lucas.

"Okay now this just got from shitty Brady Bunch to X-Men," said Dark Pit.

"What is up with all of these groups anyways holy shit," said Lucas, actually wondering what the hell was up with that. It was getting harder and harder to keep up with but eh, to each of their own right?

For some reason, the woman looked vaguely familiar to the Krew as well as Palutena and the others yet couldn't quite pinpoint where until...

"... Lana? But... how?"

It was too perplexing for their simple minds to grasp. Plus, it was strange to hear Lana talking in such an non-cutesy way. The Future Lana wheeled her way over towards them as it was strange to see all of her old friends again. It felt heartwarming and bittersweet, almost to the point of moving her to tears. What struck her hard was the fact she was seeing her own mother in the same room as well, someone she hasn't seen for years.

"M-Mother..." she felt her heart crumbling as the older blue haired woman tried her hardest to fight back against the tears welling up inside her eyes, however failed. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... please forgive me Mama..."

Kynthia of course, approached her and decided to comfort her, even if her mother was an Kynthia from an different timeline. She embraced the woman into an hug, humming softly a familiar tune the Future Lana quickly recognized from her childhood. It was one their mother used to sing to her and her sister both whether they felt scared, had nightmares or needed a good cheering up.

"What's wrong dear? You can tell me everything. Hell, regardless of you and your sister have done as well as you for your own timeline, you guys have never disappointed me ever. I'm sure your mother felt the same way as well, I know she did," said the goddess of time.

"T-thank you Mother," she replied, wiping her eyes.

"After all, both of you bore me beautiful grandchildren who grew up to be fine individuals. I couldn't be any more proud of that!"

"Now, let me explain everything that's happened thus far. I think you guys deserve to know everything."

* * *

_Sometime ago in the past in another timeline..._

"_Look at these fools, they're mindless drones!" Yoshi exclaimed in delight. He was next to the Terminator who just watched as the events unfold. The Cute Toot House just finished receiving the third essence, the essence of nature. Now they had the essence of the galaxy, the essence of time, and now the newly earned essence of nature besides them. Now, they just needed to snag the final one, the essence of nature! It was good to know that its bearer was oblivious to the whole thing._

_Icarus clapped, awaiting for the final battle as the Hot Topic Krew finally found their base. The Cute Toot House were joined alongside the MemeMemeMeme Brigade to take them down!_

"_Lady Palutena, your fucking bullshit is over!" Dark Pit retorted! He held his staff, getting ready for the fight of his life as he was alongside Lucas. Everyone huddled next to one another, taking down the Cute Toot House before the groups paused, seeing none other than Icarus himself._

"_Well, well, well looks like you guys know how to throw on quite the show. Too bad that the last essence is already here. Anal, obtain what I need," he ordered._

"_Sure thing boss!" said the evil Lana._

_She hopped down, making her way towards Palutena as she blasted away the others trying to protect the goddess of light! Soon, she placed a palm on her hand, forcing out the essence as it weakened Palutena's abilities by half. Soon afterwards, she felt the need to dispose of the unnecessary trashed and killed her before handing it over to Icarus._

"_Here, job's done! Teehee, who knew how easy it would be to get all of these. Furthermore, my lighter half's an fucking moron who was used to kill her own mother. How sad, not!" Anal said, laughing afterwards._

"_Now, let the show begin!" they snapped, disappearing as some of the members of all groups were dead, to include their leaders, generals and even their siblings. Pit couldn't believe it. He felt devastated as Dark Pit and Palutena's corpse laid in front of his eyes._

_Cia however, was pissed. She grabbed Lana and lifted her up, slamming her against the wall._

"_This is your kind of justice?! This is what you want?! You let them kill Mom, you let yourself get used and even more, you're fucking pathetic! you're not my fucking sister anymore, you're just another half of me, one that should have ceased to exist in the first place!" the dark sorceress yelled._

_She proceeded to beat the shit out of her, Lana allowing herself to take every blow as she felt she deserved it to punish herself. Robin quickly rushed over, holding Cia back as she ordered him to let go of her. Tears streamed down both of their eyes as she watched the tactician drag her sister out, being the last time she ever saw her._

_A few years later, her health started to decline. Lana now used an cane to get around whether she was healing the sick, helping the others in the district or watching over her children. The people were surprised how she manage to survive giving birth to Lanayru as they told her it was an miracle. She became an inspiration to the district, informing them of the whereabouts, stories of the past and even history. She became the Seer, watching over time and everything around it as her sisters were nowhere to be found._

_Until that one day..._

"_Your grace," said an shiny Charizard. "An outsider has arrived and requested to speak with you."_

_Lana paused for a moment, before replying._

"_Let him in."_

_The Pokemon nodded before allowing the man to enter. As she turned around, she recognized it to be none other than Robin along with three little children who appeared to be around the same age._

_"Robin... where's Cia?" she asked. Lana hoped for the best, even though her darker sister disowned her._

_The man only looked down in response, which allowed her to grasp that Cia was officially gone. He was there for an short amount of time, dropping off the triplets before going back to end the battle once and for all. It was the final time she saw him as well._

"I watched them all disappear right before my eyes. The only ones left that kept their memory alive was their children, which I'm grateful for them. The main monster behind this madness is not Yoshi, but Icarus," explained the seer.

"I knew it!" Palutena exclaimed. She felt her blood boil as she wanted to punch the lights out of him.

"That bastard?!" Kynthia retorted. "So he's the one responsible for my precious Cia's death?!"

The woman nodded in response. "He's just using some of those other members of the big bad. In fact, his project is even worse. The name of it is Project S.A.R.A. otherwise known as his daughter. In order to have his creation alive, he needs the four essences, consisting of the galaxy, time, nature and last but not least, light. Without those, his project will be doomed to fail. He already has the essence of the galaxy as we speak."

"So that explains why he killed Rosalina," said Palutena.

"Wait, Rosalina's dead?!" Kynthia exclaimed, being surprised.

"Mmhmm. Obtaining the essence doesn't require killing it's bearers however, Yoshi decided to test out the Terminator on her and you know, killed her. She will be coming back soon though so don't fret. The next essence he should be after is yours mother, the essence of time! Then afterwards, he will go after the essence of nature, which is found in Viridi and last but not least, the essence of light found in none other than Lady Palutena herself."

"This is clearly an eye opener," said the goddess.

"Seeing how things are going an more positive route in this time line, perhaps we can work together unlike the last."

"I agree, in fact Abraham Lincoln told me to unite everyone!" said Pit.

"Really now? Please explain."

Pit explained the story he told Lady Palutena that one dreadful night to everyone else. They nodded as they let the information sink in.

"We need to find Abraham Lincoln and unite with him, I have a feeling he's out there with an team," said Satsuki drinking tea.

"You've got to be fucking kidding," said Warrior Link, only for Nonon to punch him on the face.

"Don't you dare speak to Lady Satsuki like that you dumbass. Both you and monkey are sore losers," said the musician.

Warrior Link made an face while Uzu sighed.

Kynthia appeared to be staring at her grandson, before realizing an great idea!

"Link sweetie, mind if I borrow you for an good moment? Grandma needs to restore her paintings and you have such the perfect face, especially after someone sabotaged our Link collection," she explained.

"Fine, but Grandma, you might want to take a look at this," said the Hylian hero. He opened up an browser on his cellphone, showing her an website all dedicated to hating her deceased daughter. In it, had her diary entries posted daily with comments and tons of pageviews. She decided to read the journal entry with curious eyes.

"Dear diary,  
I can't believe I'm being sent to fat camp! I'M NOT FAT! Mom won't listen to me and neither will daddy, they keep telling me it's for my own good but they don't understand! I don't need to go, I walk perfectly fine on my own! I hate everyone right now.  
Sincerely,  
Cia"

Comments by poster  
Mewtwo: Cry harder you fat bitch. Can't believe you were in denial in fourth grade, wow. What an idiot.

Then another entry was posted today from when she was seventeen.

"Dear diary,  
I can't wait for my birthday! iIf daddy does it right, my Legend of Cia dream will become an reality! In fact, I made a new story called Cia Warriors, isn't it great?! Well, we have to rescue Link from the stupid evil Zelda and her goonies and ugh, my annoying ass weeaboo sister. I work together with Volga and Wizzro and take down the timelines and conquer the world! I can't wait to take over the world and start an war for my birthday present. Dad said I can when I turn 18! :)  
Love always,  
Cia

Ps. Let's hope mom doesn't ruin it. She's an fucking killjoy and an secret boss."

Kynthia handed Warrior Link his phone back as she growled. She wanted to kill that fucker Mewtwo while at the same time, was upset with Cia over some of the entries slamming her.

* * *

While the Krew and the others were listening to the story about the future, the current Lana was sitting at the park in Smashville, looking at the lake. She watched the ducks swimming by as people seemed to be in their own little world without a care. She wished she could go back to being like them however she couldn't ever since the whole thing started getting more crazier than usual.

The blue haired girl deeply sighed, remembering what the asshole Pokemon told her.

"_You child, are an fucking disgrace and an complete waste of space. Your diet or whatever you're trying to do to impress some shitty guy who probably isn't that into you, is pathetic. If I were you, I'd just give up and die. "_

Lana frowned deeply, trying not to cry from those words once more. Even if she felt like she proved herself to be something at the mall battle while rescuing the others with Pit and mega-man, Mewtwo's words echoed throughout her mind. She always felt useless and felt that it was one of the reasons why Pit had an falling out with her in the first place before realizing it was an misconception.

Ever since then, she's been avoiding Crossbow Training Link like the plague. Lana couldn't even recall the last time she's seen him or even texted him since she lost her phone charger after trying to feed a fishstick to an seagull because she thought it was hungry. Then proceeded to get lectured by Chrom for twenty minutes because she feed a greasy food to a seagull and not him which had nothing to do with the price of tea in Hyrule.

As she was in her own sea of thoughts, Lana didn't notice the set of hands covering her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"John Travolta?!"

"No silly, that's far off."

When they removed their hands, she saw it was none other than Crossbow Training Link. The girl seemed surprised, wondering how he even found her anyways. He decided to sit next to her on the bench as she quickly faced the other direction. Link knew what was up as he noticed the change of actions.

"Is something wrong? You haven't been yourself lately?" questioned the gorgeous Link.

"N-no! O-of course not!" she hesitantly replied.

"You sure about that? You've haven't been messaging lately or anything, not like you've used to," he replied, being really concerned. He even gave her those sweet, puppy dog eyes the ones you can't resist!

Lana soon broke down, surprising the blonde-brunet man in front of her. She confesses to him everything, about Mewtwo and about everything else that's been happening as of late. She feels worthy of him, seeing how she's not Zelda nor will ever be one who are forever destined to be with Links regardless of what goes on or even happens.

However, his response took her away! She felt something press gently on her lips as she opened her eyes, seeing him close to her. Lana's heart starts beating fast, her face turning red as she felt his lips press onto hers.

"W-what are you trying to say?" she asked, wiping her tears away.

"I love you," he said. "You make me feel something no girl ever has yet and it's something I plan to keep."

Lana gawked for a moment before smiling wide. Soon after, she hugged him as she giggled in happiness.

"You're really sweet you know that?! I'm glad I can call you my own Link," she sweetly stated, pecking him on the cheek. Soon she realized she needed to get back home as she needed to look for her phone charger so she could contact her now so-called boyfriend.

* * *

"You can't be edgy enough. You're fucking anime," Dark Pit retorted as he looked away.

Ryuko gave him the gothic middle finger. "Up yours shitstain."

Palutena sighed. It's like watching an dense person talking to another dense person. She knew right away this was going to go nowhere.

"Guys, please refrain yourselves from arguing," Future Lana pleaded. "Anyways, let's get back to the matter at hand!"

"So, who are we to find?" asked Dark Pit.

"We need the powers of the Holy Trinity," the woman replied. "It consists of the three most fierce and powerful ladies in the world. They are Beyonce, Nicki Minaj and Rihanna."

"... Mom, that sounds ridicul-OW!"

Warrior Link winced in pain as Ryuko punched him on the shoulder. He shot a glare in her direction, rubbing on his arm as he decided it was best to go back and let his grandmother paint more portraits to fill the Temple of Being Linkless up once more.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it! We get to look and meet Nicki Minaj omigosh!" Shia beamed, jumping up and down in joy. She was an huge Nicki Minaj fan and worshiped her beautiful ways.

"Find them, tell them that their assistance is needed and whatnot. They'll definitely understand that Icarus is an extreme threat and will be delighted to help you. Now, the next thing I want to know, is that shadow roaming around?"

"Shadow? He's right here!" said Viridi, not getting the concept of Persona 4 obviously.

"Um, she's talking about that Anal thing," said Lucas.

Both of the angel twins snickered like the thirteen year olds they were.

"... Anal, is that the evil Lana rip off with Cia's color scheme?" asked Lucina.

"Yes, is she out?" she questioned Lucina.

"... I'm afraid so," said Luigi.

"... Oh shit, this isn't good at all! Has she been put to rest at least?!" Future Lana questioned again, getting more anxious this time.

"Nope, still out on the loose being an closet weeaboo," said Wolf, finally back to being Starwolf and not an actual wolf from the forest or the desert depending on where you live on the geographic map. That's what that one 80s song "West End Girls" is about by the famous David Tennant farmer and Chris Evans. Who knew two actors make such music wow I'm amazed.

"Not good, not good!"

"What's so bad about an evil clone," said Dark Pit the clone of Pit.

"Well, you see Anal is in fact, more of an major threat than all of you are realizing her to be. I can exp-!"

Before the Future Lana could explain the reason why Anal's an potential danger to the world, it appeared she came face to face with her past self, both of their purple eyes meeting one another. Lana just stared, wondering if the woman in front of her was another relative of mother's or an secret older sister they never learned of.

"Um, hello," Future Lana greeted, feeling awkward.

"H-hi!" she greeted back.

"I guess we can properly introduce ourselves seeing how she's arrived now," said the older woman. Smiling, she assembled up the resistance observing the members as she noticed something or someone missing yet couldn't figure out who.

"Ryuko Matoi, the leader," she said, chewing on bubble gum like an edgy hardcore Shadow OC. "Daughter to none other than Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Satsuki Kiryuin, second leader. The older daughter of Shadow the Hedgehog," Satsuki added.

"What the fuck," said Lucas. This was Cia's parents all over again.

"How does an hedgehog, no even better, an hedgehog clone have sex with an human?" questioned Luigi.

"I don't even want to know at this point," said Greninja, cringing at the thought.

"Me either," Lucina added.

"Mako Makhanshou, the Underachiever, nobody's kid!" said coconut head.

"Aww, doesn't she seem quite adorable? Almost reminds me of Toadette," Palutena said, beaming in excitement.

Soon, Warrior Link came back with Kynthia as she was done with restoration Temple of Souls. She would pinch her grandson on the cheeks, cooing in delight as she couldn't believe one of her daughters managed to actually land themselves an Link!

"I'm Link, Spirit of the Hero! I'm otherwise her son," he said, pointing at both future and present Lana.

"I'm Link's younger sister Lanayru, the White Sorceress but I get called Lana Jr due to how much I resemble Mama! I hope we all could be the best of friends," she said, giggling.

"Don't mind her, she just turned twelve so she's still an child," said Marc. "An child who needs to be obliterated-OW! What was that for Father?!" he whined.

"That's your cousin," Robin stated flatly. "Play nice with her alright? The last thing I need is four Lancias' hounding my ass about their daughter/granddaughter's disappearance."

"I guess we really don't need any introduction here," said Morgan seeing how the tactician twins were the first pair of future children they met.

"Wait, I have an question though," asked Luigi.

"That is?" asked Morgan.

"Why is she wearing the Skull Kid's clothes?"

"I can answer that," said Future Lana. "Well, you see some idiots were going on about how clothes is oppression and nudity needs to be free. So, they decide to attack her at the time when she was eleven and luckily Link arrived on time otherwise I wouldn't know what to do if they went any further with her. Next, they somehow found Skull Kid, Ryuko proposed to beat him up and did so and that's how they stole his clothes for her."

"Damn, that's pretty interesting," said Lucina.

Now it was MPreg Ike/Soren lovechild's turn.

"The names Priam, Hero of the Blue Flames," said the tall, muscular man.

"Are you sure you're not an MPreg child of Ike and Soren?" asked Dark Pit.

Priam's face darkened with disgust. How the hell did such an young child even think of that, let alone come to that conclusion.

"You do know Ike has an sister right?" he said, huffing a bit.

"Uh, no," said Dark Pit.

"Anyways, I'm Sheik, the Royal Warrior. I'm Link and Zelda's child if you're curious. Also, I would really appreciate it if you could use gender neutral pronouns for me," they said, informing the group.

"Wait, can you turn into an Animorph like your father?!" asked Robin, being quite curious.

"Thankfully, no," Sheik simply replied.

"I'm the Wii Fit Trainer Fan Niu, the Fitness Guru. I'm the daughter of both the current Wii Fit trainers of this time," she explained.

"Last but not least, I'm Mega-Man X, overwise known as X the Maverick Hunter," X informed them. "I was created by Dr. Light with the guidance of Pit and the original Mega-Man."

"Oh my god, that's so cool! Lady Palutena, I'm a genius!" Pit beamed.

"That's lovely dear," she replied, finding it cool.

Satsuki seemed to be in deep thought as she noticed something. A member of The Resistance happened to be missing. She took a sip of her tea before sighing.

"I wouldn't quite celebrate just yet. It appears that a member of ours is missing," she informed them.

"Wait, you guys have one more member?!" Greninja questioned.

"Yep. Furthermore, it's their youngest sibling. I'm surprised he didn't end with either Marc or Morgan when they arrived here," she replied.

"Well about that," Marc said, laughing nervously. "We got into a fight about who gets to see Mother first and I accidentally pushed him as we arrived, sending him off possibly back to the future like Marty McFly."

"... Marc you dumb shit!" Morgan retorted, backhanding her brother upside the head. "How the hell are we going to find him if we have no clue where he's at even! Geez, I hope he's fairing well on his own.

"Well, maybe fate might bring us back to him," informed their aunt from the future. "Speaking of which, there's an city not too far from here that might lead us to some answers. I suggest everyone to rest for the night because tomorrow's going to be quite busy, especially for those of you who are going to Melee City."

"Melee City?" asked Pit, tilting his head.

"Yes! It's an hour or two away from Smashville I think, but there's some groups there that you guys could unite with! Who knows, perhaps you might find something more as well. Before you head off, I suggest packing a small suitcase of some sorts seeing how it's not going to take an day to explore the entire area."

"Hey, can my boyfriend and I come along as well?" asked Pit. This caused the dark angel to groan in response.

"Sure thing! After all, we need to learn how to help one another starting now!" replied Future Lana.

Robin couldn't help but silently fist up as he heard about their next destination.

* * *

Meanwhile at Melee City, a young teen looked up at the sky with his bird. He seemed to be looking through his giant bag full of all the money he managed to swindle off of people as he beamed in delight.

"Wow, who knew this place would have people actually wanting to try risky stuff and getting killed in the process. All for their memes too. Oh well, it means more money for me, right Sheerow?"

"Cheep cheep!" said the bird.

"Soon after that, I could get out of this hellhole and move onto the next town!" said Ravio, closing up his Rupee bag. Little did he know, a couple of people had their eyes set on the coward.

In another location at Melee City, someone winced in pain as they groaned.

"Please hurry babe... I don't think I could hold on for much longer. They're starting to get really fussy," the figure complained as they felt another kick inside their stomach.

They grabbed their phone to see what time it was as it transitioned from May 4th to midnight, now making the date to be May 5th.

* * *

"I'm afraid the Polis is defenseless against the terrorists attacks of these groups. We are going to need someone bigger, faster, and stronger too," stated Chief Boyardee I mean Resetti.

"That is where I've already come prepared," said Lieutenant Fredrock. "I've contacted the best of the best around and the president even sent me the greatest cop known to man. Polis, meet the man who will take down those terrorists groups known as the Hot Topic Krew, Cute Toot House, and MemeMemeMeme Brigade. meet…. Paul Blart."

An hefty man on an standing scooter came inside as they clapped.

"Next in line is an fierce woman who doesn't take anyone's shit. In fact, she's the one taking out the trash! I like to introduce to you all, Bernice!" said the lieutenant.

An big black woman entered inside, wearing sunglasses and looking fly as fuck.

"That is good lieutenant," said the president. "If needed to take down these terrorists groups known as the Hot Topic Krew, Cute Toot House and MemeMemeMeme Brigade, we'll send in more aid. We can get anything to include the X-Men, the Justice League to even the CIA himself."

"Excellent! The polis will be glad to take anyone's help! Even call the Avengers if needed!" said Mr. Resetti.

* * *

"Aha, bingo!" Palutena snapped her fingers in delight, sending out an important message to the former Cute Toot House members who decided to stay no matter what happens to them. Pit was excited as his boyfriend joined him inside as they awaited everyone else's arrival. Soon, the rest of the former members showed up as the goddess had snacks set up for them.

"Hello everyone, I'm glad to see you've all returned once more and of course, some new faces," she greeted, smiling. "Now, I'm sure we understand why we're here, am I correct?"

The group nodded in unison, which delighted her. Soon, the green hair goddess revealed an poster, tarnishing the once old name Cute Toot House for the newer, better, faster and stronger developed name which didn't involve Yoshi using people.

"I'll like to welcome you former tooters now as the heroes of light. This time we will be fighting for justice and not for some manipulative bastard and his green pet Barney," Palutena shouted with all her might, pumping everyone in the room up and making them feel motivated.

"Now, we're going to take role call!"

"Pit, the General of Skyworld also known as the Leader!"

"Palutena, the Goddess of Light also known as the Second Leader!"

"Ness, the General!"

"Paula, Psi Expert!"

"Megaman, the Fighting Robot!"

"Zelda, Maiden of Light!"

"Link, Hero of Twilight!"

"Toadette, the Musical Prodigy!"

"Tiny Kong, the Kool Kongfrontation!"

"Sonic, the Way Past Cool Dick!"

"Jigglypuff, the Lovable Karate Sensation!"

"Mario, Mr. Nintendo!"

"Fox McCloud, Bounty Hunter!"

Soon after, the heroes of light did their epic battle poses as Pit beamed.

"Wow, Lady Palutena who knew you could come up with something so cool like this! Say, I wonder who gave you the inspiration anyways?" the angel asked.

"Well, let's just say an famous dry man told me some valuable information," the goddess replied, winking.

"Say, are you coming with Mega-Man and I to Melee City?"

"Well, I would love to come but I got plans. Remember that you're going with them not as an enemy, but an ally alright? Perhaps you can help me set up Pittoo's luggage seeing how he decided to once again spend the night over at her place," she said, with the last part hinting at a bit of jealously.

"Aye!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the base of the Big Bads sat Samus, Wario, King Dedede, King R Kool and Ganondorf, Zoont, and Ghiraham.

"You know what?" said Samus.

"What?" asked Wario.

"This really sucks. I mean, Yoshi doesn't let us do anything!" she retorted, being bored as hell.

"I agree," said King Dedede. "It's like he don't trust us or nothing. I just wanna get that damn Kirbeh."

"Perhaps we should just do our own thing for once?" suggested King R Kool, who hasn't even said anything until now.

"The green lizard king is right," said Ganondorf. "Perhaps, our time is done with this sitting around. if that green barney doesn't deem us worthy I see absolutely no point in continuing this!"

"Agreed," said Wario.

Samus got up. "If you need me, I'll be joining Little Mac now!" with that, she got off to join the MemeMemeMeme Brigade. Author-san if you're reading this, please make Samus a Meme'ber, I think she would be an fantastic addition.

The others left as well as Ganondorf chuckled. Ghiraham beamed in delight on how cunning his master was.

"That was quite the show you put on, master," said the transforming sword, no he's ham now I forgot! Hormel brand too.

"It was indeed. Good use of tricking them like that too, such weaklings," added Zoont, the unsure king of twilight books.

"Hmph, it's quite foolish of them indeed but more for me. After all, who does Yoshi think he is. Little does he know I plan on taking those essences along with the Triforce I currently possess when they all arrive!" said Ganondorf, being well the king of the dansen.

In another room, Yoshi and Icarus were discussing their next plan.

"Yoshi, I need you to inform the League of Super Evil their next task, however inform Dr. Mario of it first. I don't trust Shrek for some reason, he seems to be, you know, conflicted with himself," said Icarus.

"Can do master. What shall I inform them of?" said the evil green Barney.

"Well, tell them that their next task isn't going to be easy. hell, they can multitask two of them seeing how this one will be difficult to obtain. After all, we need to get the dragon out of the picture first before we can even obtain the next essence," said the clone Dark Pit from brawl. He appeared to be holding an old photo as he displayed it on the screen. It revealed none other than Rufure and Kynthia on their wedding day as both of them looking ecstatic.

"So, which one has the essence, the man or the woman?" questioned terminator Yoshi.

"Easy, the man's the dragon however he's not going to be easy to take care of. In fact, he's the fell dragon Grima which you know about him if you looked him up in Fire Emblem Awakening. The woman however, is the goddess of time. She has the next essence we need, which is the essence of time! That demon hangs around her 24/7 protecting her at every opportunity he could get his grimy hands on. If somehow the league can seal him up, banish him to the Shadow Realm or put him to rest it will make it extremely easy to get to Kynthia darling. After all, the last two essences are going to be a pain in the ass to obtain, those being the essences of light and nature which are owned by two measly goddesses, Palutena and Viridi!"

"What about an essence of thunder, if there is any?" proposed Yoshi.

"Not useful nor worthy in my eyes. So, inform Dr. Mario of this plan as well as three other back ups, Nui, Metal Face and Anal. Oh speaking of Anal, tell her to go to Melee City, there's an pest I've learned that the Cute Toot House girls didn't quite put to rest properly. She could look for her and take care of her immediately before word of her being alive gets out!" ordered Icarus.

"Got it!"

With those words, Yoshi informed the more evil members of the league of super evil while sending Shrek an email for this next task.

* * *

**The CTH is finally back in action now as the Heroes of Light!**

**Also, for Fire Emblem fans, what is May 5th? Hint: It's an birthday!**

**Future Chaptar titles.**

**Chaptar 20: New Mall, New Territory, Get These Goth Posers Off Our Lawn! **  
**Chaptar 21: And With Ravio, that Makes Three**  
**Chaptar 22: SuperwhoWHAT?! An Possible Alliance?!**  
**Chaptar 23: Anal Returns: He BANE'd His Way Into Town **  
**Chapter 24: Rise Among the Ashes! Cia's Return?!**

**Yep, she's not dead folks. She's back and better than ever with a newer and sexier look when she returns. For those who paid attention to the small details in the earlier chaptars, it gave you hints. There's an reason why her prized outfit from Hyrule Warriors is missing right? It gives an hint about her health as well. ;)**

**For other club fic writers, if you want to make her return in your fics, you have the permission now since her info has been released! :D**

**Now, once again, check out "Chrom and the Fishsticks" by MerchantAnna if you're an fan of this story! It's fantastic.**


	27. HTK Mini Special 7: Shrek and Shadow

**Holy crap, it's been awhile since the last update! I apologize as writer's block came around and got to me. Thankfully its starting to go away again and reading all of the lovely club fics helped too.**

* * *

_HTK Mini Special 7: How Shadow and Shrek Came To Be_

Shadow glanced over from Shrek's sexy, hot sweaty body which lied next to him. He finally recall that day, the special day that changed his life forever. The hedgehog never truly realized how important Shrek was to him or how much he actually mattered to him.

It all began on that fateful day...

* * *

_"Maria, this is what you wanted, right? This is the promise I made to you. "_

_The hedgehog fell back as Super Sonic and his friends watched him disappear from their eyes, falling into the earth as the final weapon was defeated. No one knew about his whereabouts them, feeling bad that he had to go like that and even valued him as an friend. They knew deep down, Earth saw him as an true hero yet they never knew of his name being Shadow the Hedgehog._

_"Hey, what is that thing?!"_

_"Whatever it is, don't you tou-! Donkey no!"_

_For what seemed like eight hours was actually weeks as Shadow slowly started waking up, his vision being hazy from the fall and his almost eternal slumber. He heard two voices near him bickering with one another as his eyes couldn't make them out for an split second. Soon, the hedgehog regained his vision to come across an talking donkey and an cat wearing an hat, cape and boots._

_He wondered where he even was, seeing how none of these creatures were familiar with him nor was he at Station Square anymore or even the famously talked about city, Smashville._

_"Well, wait til Shrek finds out about this! Then I'll finally be able to have my waffles!" said Donkey._

_Puss noticed the gothic hedgehog to finally be awake as he tapped his furry friend on his shoulder._

_"Donkey, um now isn't the time to be thinking about waffles, it looks like the stranger is up," the cat stated, pointing towards Shadow._

_Donkey gasped at first, then approached Shadow and moved quickly, observing him from all angles. He spun around, his upbeat persona being quite new for the hedgehog who seemed to have only known of space, Maria, KoRn, fake hedgehogs and battling the Biolizard. Soon, Donkey backed up, making the backing up sounds from an truck as he came to an halt._

_"Excuse my friend's reckless behavior," said Puss, speaking in his Spaniard accent. "He can be quite strange to those who take an first look at him but he's harmful once you know him. Other than that, he can be quite the nuisance."_

_Shadow blinked, finding this two both to be quite odd. He followed Puss in Boots alongside the donkey with Eddie Murphy's face on as they seemed to be taking him somewhere or because he had nowhere else to go._

* * *

_Soon, the gang arrived at an house near the swamp as Smash Mouth's "All Star" begins to play with Shrek taking an bath._

_Shadow first gazed at him and couldn't believe it. Shrek was the most fucking sexiest man Shadow has ever seen in the world! If he could, he would make out with him in an heartbeat however, still wasn't over Maria. So, the edgy hedgehog was confused._

_Shrek noticed the presence of his friends alongside an unfamiliar face. He couldn't help but stare a bit, finding Shadow to be quite adorable. It was perfectly an match made in heaven yet he had Fiona. He didn't want to crush her heart even though he felt bad for hiding who he truly was, an hot, beautiful bishreksual ogre._

_So, he quickly went to get dressed and went to see what Donkey wanted now._

_"Ey, who's the new guy?" said Shrek._

_"I don't know! I just found him in the woods," Donkey answered. "Can we keep him? Pleeeease!"_

_Shrek sighed. "Donkey, people aren't pets. He might have his own family to go to."_

_"Actually, I have no family... they're gone."_

_Wondering who said that, Shrek turned around and noticed Shadow. He was broken and hot, his weakness! The green ogre figured since he had Puss in Boots and Donkey along with the rest of the fairy tales living at his swamp, he could take an another person in._

_"... Perhaps you can stay with us for awhile until your ready to find your way back home," the ogre informed._

_"... I'd like that."_

_And so, their friendship began. It was unlike any other friendship as it only grew stronger and perhaps, even turned into love._

* * *

_As Shrek and Shadow got to know each other as two months passed, their love for one another grew. However, all good things must come to an end as with friendships, bonding and love there is also conflict. Apparently Shadow knew his time was almost up as he didn't belong at the swamp of with the new found friends that he made. Instead, he needed something more, he needed to do edgy things again and go back to the city. This peaceful life was not for him so, he involved Shrek's friends to include Fiona in an dire mission._

_Least to say barely anyone survived and Shrek found out. So, feeling replaced, the ogre felt that his time well, was truly ogre._

_Shadow looking at the ogre, softly said, "Shrek…"_

_He stood up and watched him walk away. He then ran towards him and said to himself, "You can't leave this place!"_

_He ran after him along the path as Shrek stopped and looked up at the sky. He then heard an voice shout, "Shrek!"_

_Turning around, he saw Shadow panting for breath. He said, "Shadow?"_

_Shadow yelled out, "Y-you idiot!"_

_Shrek jumped._

"_What were you thinking about leaving?! You can't leave us behind!" his eyes began to fill with tears as he cried, "Please Shrek, don't leave…not now, please. I wouldn't know what to do without you. Shrek, I didn't mean to lie to you. I was only saying those things to protect Fiona and all of the others from dire peril."_

_Shrek looked at Shadow with a sad look on his face as the hedgehog spoke._

_Shadow continued, "You know I would never lie to you. You're one of my best friends ever since we first met. You can't stay angry at me. I don't want to lose you like I lost Maria."_

_Shrek, being lost with words smiled softly like the beautiful, handsome, hot, sexy ogre he is. Soon however, he narrowed his brow to me._

_"You're toying with me, aren't you," he said in his thick Scottish Mike Meyers accent._

_"I'M NOT LYING!" Shadow cried._

_"You mean so much to me! You're my best buddy ever! But when you went mad and tried to hurt me, it broke me. It's like a side of you that I've never seen before. I thought that I'm get to see the old, sweet-hearted Shrek ever again. Throughout the months I've spent here, I never did anything to make you angry. I never lied, Shrek."_

_Soon, Shadow got down on his knees, and screamed._

_"I NEVER LIED! YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ME THAT I NEVER LIED!"_

_Tears begin welling up as Shadow began bawling. Shrek was taken aback and at loss for words. He couldn't believe it as part of him felt awful seeing Shadow in such an dire state. It was like watching an puppy get kicked around._

_He yelled out, "Please forgive me, Shrek the Ogre!"_

_Soon, Shadow heard the magic words._

_"I forgive you Shadow. I always have."_

_Shadow kept crying softly. He then felt something wrap around his neck. He looked down and saw Shrek kneeling on the ground, deeply embracing him with his hot ogre muscles and smiling._

_Shrek said, "I forgive you, lad...I always have."_

_Shadow gasped and said softly, "Shrek..."_

_He then clung onto Shrek and embraced him once more, crying his eyes out. Shrek hugged him back and began patting him on the back as he hummed softly. Shadow said between sobs, "Shrek, I knew you would always forgive me."_

_Shrek chuckled._

_"Aye, of course lad. After all, you're special to me. I thought Fiona was the one for me but then I've met you..."_

_"...Shrek, what are you saying?!"_

_"Shadow, I love you with all my heart. Will you go out with me?"_

_The hedgehog paused for an moment before grinning wide. Tears came back once again but this time they were the tears of happiness._

_'Of course Shrek as I love you do."_

_The two lovers kissed passionately under the sun as fireworks began going off out of nowhere. It was really true love._

* * *

Shadow got up, remembering that he was with Ragyo while Shrek had Elsa. He saw the hot ogre looking at his phone, as if he was reading countless text messages from someone.

"Leaving so soon?" Shadow gently whispered.

"Aye," Shrek replied. "Got important matters to attend to."

"Please come back when we return from Melee City, that's if we ever do," the edgy hedgehog softly whispered.

"I shall."

With those words, Shrek began making his way out the window but stopped as he remembered something. He glanced over at his one true love as he knew someone's life was at stake if he didn't inform anyone, even if it was an hedgehog as their weakness along with other Sonic characters happens to be water!

"Shadow, before I go! I want to inform you that someone is stuck at the bottom of the stream! Get help immediately!"

With those words, Shadow stormed out, giving Shrek some time to escape as he hoped they read his warning plea.

* * *

As Dr. Mario and Nui began journeying their way towards Melee City, the young girl felt eyes gazing at them. Being on guard, she took out her purple scissor sword and pointed it towards an bush.

"Show yourself! I promise you won't be harmed the faster you come out," she said, giggling gleefully at the last part.

Dr. Mario wondered who was even trailing them or if they even caught sight of their devious plans. After all, he wouldn't want any word of Grima's possible death nor his secret intentions at Melee City getting out, now would he? So, he took out one of his magical pills just in case it was an enemy ambush or just an simple threat.

There came out an familiar devious ring known as Wizzro as he raised his hands up, exchanging an sinister grin.

"Ehehehe... I mean no harm," said the evil wizard. "In fact, your team has proven to be an lot stronger more so than those bratty children, that scumbag Marc or even that horrible Mistress of mine!"

"Hm?"

Nui smiled, tilting her head as she whispered something to Dr. Mario.

"Should we even trust this guy? I mean his stupid master is that fat goddess herself!" she stated.

"Well," said Dr Mario. He took out an special book, being the Hyrule Warriors Prima Guide as it had information on every character to include additional things. He opened up Wizzro's profile as it revealed that this piece of garbage is in fact, known for being an traitor. He's done it once, he's done it again and not afraid to do it once more. After all, he prefers stronger people and not being an annoying toy to the Lancias.

"According to this factual book," said the devious doctor,"he's known for betraying the Lancias' plenty of times. He practically hates them so he might be of use, even better the perfect ally! Wizzro might help make it easier to obtain the Essence of Time from her! Besides, it's better we get it first before Shrek and those other softies get it!"

"True... say wait, why do we have to please Yoshi before Shrek does anyways?!" questioned the anime girl.

"Well, because I've been having second thoughts lately. Something tells me that Shrek has gotten quite soft, his onion layers aren't all what they seem to be," he replied, informing Nui.

"That makes sense."

Wizzro rolled his eye, yawning as they seemed to whisper back and fourth. He wondered what the hell they were even going on about or why they were wasting his precious time. If he had an army, they would have been wiped out by now so these two evil doers still had an lot of learning to do. After all, Wizzro did know war tactics since he and Volga did most of the work while Cia sat on her fatass making more shitty Legend of Cia scenarios.

Soon, Nui and Dr. Mario turned towards the scumbag once more.

"Alright, it's been decided that you are valuable to us," said Dr. Mario.

"In fact, we have the perfect plan for you!"

Nui, Dr. Mario and Wizzro talked about the plan, informing him about everything to include the League of Super Evil and how powerful they were bound to grow. So, they told him to act as if nothing happened as Wizzro was to stay with Kynthia for good reasons. The three chuckled evilly as their meeting came to an end.

Little did they know, the Hot Topic Krew and the Resistance had an traitor among the Temple of Souls and his name was Wizzro.

* * *

**And that ends that Mini Special which does transition into Chaptar 20. I will be getting that ASAP and try to get it done because thankfully the other chaptars after that are shorter ones. Plus, decided to add in a bit more insight of what's going on with the others.**

**This was the most heartfelt chapter ever written. Shrek and Shadow's love for one another truly is something and deep. In fact, I think they have one of the deepest, if not the most deepest relationship in the story. Grima and Kynthia come in second place though because an man to love her regardless of who she is, what she looked like, etc. is truly heartwarming as well.**

**Until next time friends!**

**When will Morshu learn about the Lancia family weakness(being salad)?! Well, that will be found out in Chaptar 20 of course.**


	28. Chaptar 20: New Mall, New Territory

**Finally, Chaptar 20 is here. It's probably the longest chaptar in the history of HTK and it either might stay that way or depending on what's going on, be outdone by another! This does make up for it's lack of presence for the month of May though.**

**So I hope you enjoy it! And of course, there's another musical number inspired by the fantastic MemeMemeMeme Brigade by TeeShirt if you haven't checked it out already!**

* * *

Chaptar 20: New Mall, New Territory, Get These Goth Posers Off Our Lawn!

-The chaptar begins with Silent Hill 2's "Forest" being played. RIP Silent Hills you'll be missed.-

Shadow ran outside the mansion alongside Robin and Luigi. The tactician found Shrek's note from earlier and picked it up, giving it an quick glance as it read it aloud. The only one who know who wrote it was the edgy hedgehog himself and he planned on keeping it that way.

_You are all in danger here._

_Keep an eye out._

_A threat lingers._

_You're not safe here._

_We know where you live._

_Grima was tossed into the stream._

"Oh shit..." Robin muttered.

"What is it?" asked Luigi, raising an brow.

"According to this ransom note, the enemy knows where we are. To add on, Grima was tossed into the stream not too far from here!"

Luigi gasped, jumping an little. He wondered who was behind this whole mess and how did the fell dragon even end up in the stream in the first place. The plumber suspected the enemy was here an while ago with plans to sabotage them in their sleep or perhaps they were after something. He figured it must be the essences the Seer was talking about yesterday, seeing how Icarus wants his project to become complete.

"How long has he been down there?!" Luigi questioned.

"I don't know but if we don't hurry we might have an dead man on our hands," exclaimed Shadow.

The three rushed over through the woods, Luigi holding onto an flashlight out of habit ever since he had to rescue Mario from that haunted mansion. They passed through anything that stood in their way, hearing the sound of running water as they eventually made it to the stream. Shadow knew he couldn't swim down there as he looked over towards Luigi and Rob.

Luigi volunteered to go in, seeing how he had amazing diving experience due to his many adventures of aiding his brother, of course being in his shadow. The man took an deep breath before going in, making his way down as he began looking for Grima. Soon, he found an body at the bottom of the shore as it recognized it to be none other than Rufure. Grabbing the body, he began to make his way towards the surface, hoping that Grima would hold on for them and long enough to get treated at an hospital.

Kynthia turned towards the right direction in her sleep, slowly waking up as she noticed something was missing. Her husband appeared to be out of bed this late at night, making her wonder where he went to. She knew it wasn't like him to go out this late at night or leave her alone. Getting off her bed, she decided to keep quiet as best as she could, turning on an little flashlight as she began looking for her precious GriGri.

The woman looked everywhere and saw that he was nowhere in sight. She began growing worried, making her way outside as she left the Temple of Souls, only to find the ransom note on the ground. Bending down, she picked it up, reading it to herself before dropping everything. First, her daughter was killed by under Icarus' order, second, someone sabotaged their Link collection and now, perhaps the same people or Icarus himself had Grima tossed into an stream.

Tears ran through her cheeks as she tried her best to hold in her sobs but to no avail, failed.

As Luigi got out of the stream, Shadow rushed over to Grima's body, hoping for an pulse. He managed to find one but it was getting faint. He told Robin to call for an ambulance immediately as the white haired man did so, dialing 9-1-1.

Luigi helped Shadow carry Grima back to the manor, getting startled as they heard Kynthia's scream throughout the forest. The trio decided to pick up their pace, almost running as they came face to face with the wailing woman.

Her eyes widened as she saw Grima's body as the lavender haired woman rushed over, wondering who could do such an terrible thing. She couldn't stop crying as the three tried their best to calm her down. They came to the conclusion that staying here wasn't safe anymore and their best option was for everyone to go Melee City. Who knows, it might be for the best.

Soon, the ambulance arrived with Dillon and Gus hopping out, grabbing Grima and quickly driving away. Luigi decided it was best to wake everyone else up afterwards and inform them about the unfortunate event.

* * *

Mewtwo seemed to be browsing through Cia's magical diary, finding more entries to post onto his terrible website that really needed to be taken down. Then again, he was an asshole to begin with so it's not like he didn't care anyways.

Fat Pikachu seemed to be making some smores with Gay Piplup as they had that good ol' Hershey brand chocolate with them. Morshu however seemed to be in deep thought.

Event though he felt pretty proud of himself for riding of the Lancia's Link collection, the hefty man felt like it still wasn't enough. It wasn't going to replace all those dead people in Koridai after all, especially seeing how Cia's army almost made the entire population extinct! The fact that people were acting as if nothing happened or treating her as some saint who died for an good cause merely sickened him. The screams echoed through his head as he remembered hearing the cries of the Koridains begging for help yet went to the wrong people. Instead of going to CD-I Hyrule like Gwonam insisted, they first went to Gamelon to see if Duke Onkled would be kind enough to send some soldiers. Sadly, this didn't happen as Duke Onkled proved to be selfish once more unlike his cousin King Harkinian who would actually aid the forces of Koridai. Heck, even CD-I Ganon would for an price of course, an cheesy price.

As the two Pokemon chatted about random things, Morshu realized something as he came to the conclusion that he has yet to even get an glimpse of Cia's diary. Mewtwo hogged it up the whole time, working on his website and pissing off the masses while some being amused to even post it on other websites and share it around, finding the harassment of some poor girl, even if proven to be alive, truly monstrous. It's something I myself as an author doesn't heavily approve of seeing how it's not only downright cruel but also more common with ™nice guys when an girl rejects them!

The Koridain man was curious exactly to what was inside that diary. Perhaps there was an key to something or an weakness or two that Cia must of jolted in somewhere before. He glanced over towards the psychic Pokemon's direction, seeing Mewtwo update the website which gotten over almost an million hits or that's what it looked like from far away.

Soon, the asshole Pokemon came across an entry full of extremely valuable information. He grinned wide, finding this to the best thing he's learned about his nemesis yet. After all, he wanted to rid the world of the Lancias' as well as those stupid poser emo fucks.

"Hey Morshu," Mewtwo called, "You might want to come check this out!"

Morshu walked over, wondering what Mewtwo wanted to show him. Did he discover that he perhaps hadn't yet or maybe he found something interesting that wasn't related to his enemy.

As he arrived, the asshole Pokemon handed him Cia's diary over as he bookmarked an page. Morshu decided to take an glimpse, seeing how he really hasn't had the chance to read it to himself. While at it, he decided to check out two random entries because, why not.

**Cia, age 11**

_Dear Diary,_

_Oh my god, today is the worst! Ugh, I'm so disgusted right now I just want to scream and throw myself across the table or something! Anyways, so today in English class we were assigned some stupid family tree assignment. Sounds simple enough, right? So anyways, I get home and decide to work on the assignment as soon as possible seeing how Lana is being annoying as usual and won't stop playing some shitty dating simulator called Hatoful Boyfriend. My god, it's the dumbest thing I've ever seen as its literally someone dating fucking pigeons out of all things! Anyways, back to the subject at hand, I ask my mom if I can see the Lancia family tree right? So, she tells me where it's at and I go to the location and began doing said project. So, I start adding Grandma, Grandpa, Mom, Aunt Artemis, you get the gist. So, when I get to my Grandma's sister side, I began seeing some strange pattern and as I got down from Farore, Din and Nayru, I learned the most horrible thing ever! You won't believe it diary, its so scary it's disgusting! Anyways, the thing I've learned is that I'M RELATED TO THAT BACKSTABBER ZELDA DISTANTLY! EWWWWWWW GROSS! I can't believe it diary, I don't want to be related to that awful witch! Ugh, shoot me now please!_

_Sincerely,_

_Cia_

Morshu kept that in mind even though he really didn't have any beef with Zelda. After all, she was distantly not close with the Lancia blood anymore nor did her family members even hold the Lancia gene as it wasn't prominent in them as it was in Cia's side. So, he decided to find another random entry to read to himself.

**Cia, age 16**

_Dear Diary,_

_OMIGOSH, TODAY IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE! Wanna know why? Guess who got herself an girlfriend?! ME! I can't believe she out of all people asked me out too and furthermore she's one of my best friends too! I'm so happy I could literally cry! High school is fucking rad compared to middle and elementary school. Of course there's still stupid Zelda but why deal with her annoying ass when I could just you know, hang out with my girlfriend! But ugh, Mom forces me to hang out with Lana sometimes it's fucking annoying. Like, why do I need to entertain an friendless weeaboo anyways?! She can go be annoying somewhere fucking else for all I damn care! I honestly hope me and my girlfriend last forever though because she'e really great and I love her lots. Of course she may not be Link but who the hell cares at this god damn point!_

_Love always,_

_Cia_

Morshu just rolled his eyes. It was interesting to learn that Cia is in fact bisexual, even pansexual depending on the circumstances or if he asked her but why the hell would he even want to know or care?! She was his sworn enemy after all! Decided he had enough of detouring, the shop keep decided to open up and check out the bookmarked page.

**Cia, age 9**

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm so upset right now. I can't believe I failed my math test! I thought I passed for sure but what's worse is that we had to get our parents to sign an form acknowledging they saw the test! I hate it so much, I'm literally going to cry again as I write this. Mommy wasn't here due to being at work so I had to have Daddy sign it. He's the stricter parent out of Mommy too and handles most of the discipline. I tried my best to prolong getting the test signed but my Daddy's dragon senses(if you're wondering I might be half dragon) were tingling and he asked me if I was hiding something. So, I end up lying and he puts down his newspaper and grabs my backpack, opens it and finds the slip along with the test. He then glares at me, asking why I lied and of course I couldn't respond back. So, he takes out the worst thing in the entire word, SALAD! It was so scary I start bawling on the spot and he forced me to EAT IT! It's so gross I flippin hate salad so, so much! It's literally the family weakness which for some reason, my older sister doesn't have! She's so lucky!_

_Sincerely,_

_Cia_

Morshu's jaw dropped a little, being surprised. Out of all the things he thought he needed to take down this awful being, it turned out that the Lancia family weakness was none other than salad! SALAD OUT OF ALL THINGS HOLY SHIT! He grinned, knowing how to fully take down that dreaded family once and for all.

* * *

\- "Laura Plays the Piano" by Akira Yamaoka plays as I've been recently replaying Silent Hill 2. James do not go in that fucking town you nitwit!-

Everyone was awake, Dark Pit a bit irritated because his dream was interrupted by none other than Luigi as he gave him another one of his deadly death stares before he could even say anything. Damn, that Italian man sure is scary when he wants to be. The only one absent in the room was Kynthia and her little sister who was trying to help her older sister relax.

"We can't stay here much longer," informed Robin. "The enemy knows where we are."

"I figured that much," said Sheik. "Perhaps we could temporarily reside in Melee City. The enemy might be unfamiliar with it seeing how only fanboys tend to glorify it and how great it was before Smashville was created."

"True," answered Luigi.

"Beep bop," said Mr. Game and Watch, which he suggested they should leave first thing in the morning.

"Oh, I just remembered that we have an summer home in an nice area near Melee City," Shia exclaimed. "Perhaps some of us can reside there while others stay at an hotel, that way it throws off the enemy."

"Good idea," said Lucas. "After all, the last thing I need is to see Porky talking about captialism without knowing what it actually fucking means."

"Well, aren't we all written 99.9% out of character for the most part?" said Lucina, breaking the fourth wall which is illegal in fanfiction.

"Pretty much," replied the bishounen boy. "Wait, what is the .1% in character even for?"

"DON'T QUESTION FANFIC LOGIC!" yelled Santa Christ.

Everyone blinked as they just sighed. It was decided that they would leave for Melee City first thing in the morning. Morgan seemed to be in deep thought, remembering something yet decided to share it later on in the morning to lighten up the atmosphere.

* * *

Late at night, the mysterious woman woke up once again from labor pains. Taking an deep breath, she slowly managed to get up from the bed, hoping that her water hasn't broke yet. Seeing how it hasn't, she sighed of relief yet realized she was thirsty so she decided to retrieve an glass of water.

The woman slowly made her way towards the kitchen, filling up an cup before heading back to the room. However, before she attempted to sleep once more, she saw something that sparked her interest.

There stood an familiar figure as she almost mistook it for being Lana until she noticed the color scheme.

"How the hell?!"

Soon, it hit her as it was none other than the evil demon that has been residing in the anime loving girl long enough. The woman figured there were only two reasons why she was even here, one is to cause havoc and two, somehow her whereabouts managed to get to the great evil, thus she was sent to kill her.

She figured it was best to be on the down low, hoping that Anal didn't even notice where she was staying or sensed her presence. The woman slowly made her way towards the bed and tried to go back to sleep once more.

* * *

The next morning, the atmosphere was dead silent. Everyone either seemed to be preoccupied with their cellphones, dead tired from last night, dealing with overwhelming stress or just didn't feel like talking.

Morgan looked at the calendar, realizing it was none other than May 5th, 20XX. She couldn't help but grin an little as she nudged her younger brother, whispering something in his ear. This caused Marc to grin as well as he caught onto his sister's word.

"Hey guys," she said, breaking the silence.

"Hm?" asked Wolf.

"I just realized that today's our birthday," stated Morgan. Robin was quite surprised, seeing how they never told him to begin with before realizing that they might be born today! He needed to get to Melee City ASAP before they even came out!

Everyone of course wished them an happy birthday while Kynthia offered to take them out around the city, seeing how she wanted to get her mind off of fretting over Grima.

Dark Pit on the other hand, was preoccupied with something else.

"We need to find a way to get to Melee Mall and fast," said Dark Pit. He was already suffering from the loss of the other mall, almost about to cry from it too. Even though Hot Topic has changed, it was still their to go to store. It was their sacred place, their home, the place he first met his beloved Krew and most importantly, the place were he confessed his love to Lucas.

"Hmm, it appears the next mall is about 30 miles away from here," said Marc, checking out his futuristic GPS.

"Are you sure about that?" questioned Warrior Link. After all, he managed to catch an glimpse of Marc's plans to invade Area 51 and thus, couldn't trust him. He found his cousin overall to be odd, almost wondering what made an child so evil.

"That's an stupid question, it says it here!" Marc protested, showing the GPS once more.

"Damn, how are we going to get to the mall!" complained Lucas. Being mall less sucked big expand dong.

The two groups were deep in thought while Ryuko of course, was being super edgy and cool. It made no sense how an hedgehog, let alone an emo clone hedgehog and some shitty human anime produced Satsuki and Ryuko.

"I got it!" beamed Lucina. Taking out her cellphone, she called none other than Ruben, the Goth mom.

"Hey mom, my friends and i want to go to Melee Mall and need an ride. Perhaps you can take us there?" asked the Ylissean princess.

"Sure thing. just note that it can only seat eleven people, including Markus, his pony Gothic girlfriend Cynthia and I so you will have to be wise on who you choose to come with," explained Mother Ruben.

"Alright, thanks. Love you mom!"

Lucina would hang up and give them the news. It was decided as it opened up an RPG style menu for the Hot Topic Krew with a hand pointing at people to select. the ones who were selected by default were Dark Pit, Lucas, and Lucina.

Shortly after, Pit arrived with Megaman as he greeted everyone.

It was an tough choice, seeing how six slots were already taken. In the end, the others were Robin, Lana, Sheik, Warrior Link and Lana Jr. Its not like the others will come anyways seeing how staying at the Temple of Souls is proven to be risking danger at this point.

The four who had their own motorcycles consisted of Viridi, Ryuko, Shadow and Megaman. Mako would ride alongside Ryuko while Pit would go with his hot, sexy robot boyfriend.

Lana felt that since Robin got to spend a good chunk of time with Marc and Morgan, she wanted the same with her own future babies.

"Sis, are you sure you don't want to ride with us," asked Shia.

Lana nodded. "Robin got to spend lots of time with Marc and Morgan so I want to get to know Link and Lanayru!"

"Alright, that makes sense. Anyways, let's roll guys."

* * *

-She's "Journey 9" begins to play because the author is in some mood for funky music-

Melee City was huge compared to Smashville. It was were most of the famous videogame celebrities lived as they resided at Smash Run Hills while the rest either were in nice neighborhoods or parts neglected by Melee City's mayor. An young lad wearing purple with an giant bunny hood held onto his large money bad as an cute foreign looking bird flew alongside him. He couldn't believe how much money he managed to even make in an gullible city just as this one. It truly intrigued him as he kept constantly reminding himself to count how much he even had total.

"Hey Sheerow, you know I just realized today's my birthday! Perhaps I should treat myself to one of those fancy sundaes. What do you think?" asked Ravio.

"Cheep cheep!" the bird chirped.

The two passed by an billboard with famous squid sisters Marie and Callie while another billboard asked people if they wanted to sign up for something with tons of emoticons spammed saying sign me the FUCK up ㈇6㈆4㈇6㈆4㈇6㈆4㈇6㈆4㈇6㈆4 good shit go౦ԁ sHit㈇6 thats ✔ some good㈇6㈇6shit right㈇6㈇6th ㈇6 ere㈇6㈇6㈇6 right✔there ✔✔if i do ƽaү so my selｆ ㈑5 i say so ㈑5 thats what im talking about right there right there (chorus: ʳᶦᵍʰᵗ ᵗʰᵉʳᵉ) mMMMMᎷМ㈑5 ㈇6㈇6 ㈇6НO0ОଠＯOOＯOОଠଠOoooᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒᵒ㈇6 ㈇6㈇6 ㈇6 ㈑5 ㈇6 ㈆4 ㈆4 ㈆4 ㈇6㈇6Good shit.

Ravio wondered what even prompted someone into creating such an odd billboard like that but didn't care. He's fucking loaded with dosh after all. He continued walking on through until he ran into someone wearing an inkling hoodie. They stared at him, not even showing eye contact which creeped him out.

"Are you a kid or are you a squid?" they asked him.

"What the hell?" He didn't get what exactly was going on however the voice sounded oddly familiar. Soon, another person spoke.

"Are we human or are we dancer, nya ha ha?"

Soon, he was surrounded by none other than some of the most menacing looking people he's come across of. There was an tall, lanky man wearing purple and dark eyeliner alongside the inkling hat figure who turned out to be an female with pink hair, an white haired man who had his eyes closed, an short alien humanoid, an black haired woman with the most bored look on her face and an sexy orange-hair Twli woman. Soon, another girl made her way through, having jet black hair which was styled into two large pigtails. On her shoulders sat an small crimson demon.

"So," said the young girl, "You truly thought you could fool me with this amazing ultra wand scandal of yours, didn't you?"

"Wait, it didn't work?" Ravio said, playing dumb. He knew the item of course didn't work however wanted to see if he can get away without having to return their money.

"Are you trying to play dumb?" questioned Olimar.

"Because we're not like those stupid posers back at Smashville," added Waluigi.

"No, I'm just surprised the product didn't work," the coward answered back, seeing how long he could milk this to throw them off.

"Now you're flinching," said Henry. "My crow pals told me that there's been an scammer going around selling people counterfeit products for their money. Said he's dressed like an purple Rabbi with an scarf. Say, do you know where he is mister?"

"Uh..."

"Can't answer, right? Looks like you just got stumped, ahaha," Henry chuckled, being amused.

"Say, where the hell is Shadow Link anyways?! He hasn't been here since forever," Tharja brought up. She was about to curse him if he continued to fail showing up, however, her girlfriend seemed to grin at something as they saw an familiar tan, grey haired man with red eyes behind Ravio.

"So, this is the little scamming brat, huh?" he said.

Ravio turned around, just to be startled as Sheerow got closer to him.

"And where the hell have you been all this time?!" said the Pink Villager, otherwise known as Aika.

The dark Hylian ran his hand through his hair, grinning. "Well, I was having fun living an double life as an regular Link. Which one, I'm not going to say but I decided to get my ass back or else Miss Experimentation here would curse me," he thoroughly explained.

The other real Goths just nodded as his sudden appearance gave Ravio an head start as he boldly flee'd.

"Hey, that fucker's running off!" yelled Olimar.

They started chasing after the little future brat, wanting their money back.

* * *

On the way to Melee City, the group stopped near an rest stop to get some gas and food for themselves. Just to two certain generals luck, there happened to be an Starbucks right next the gas station. Both Volga and Wizzro groaned, knowing where this can only lead to.

"Hey bitches, I get free Starbucks on my birthday! Get me my fucking frappucino and don't fuck it up this time!" Marc ordered.

"Hey while at it, can you get me my free one as well?" Morgan insisted.

"Fine, what is it that you litle dev-(Kynthia is glaring at him), I mean precious angels(Now she is smiling as she nods in approval) want?" asked Volga.

"Java Chip frappucino, with WHOLE MILK," Marc answered, putting emphasis on the milk preference.

"I'll take an Caramel Ribbon Crunch frappucino with whole milk," said Morgan.

Wizzro wondered why these brats couldn't order their own shit for once then again, when weren't Lancias ever lazy? He remembered back in the day Kynthia letting Grima do most of the work while she either read, knit or spent time volunteering at the church.

Soon, Kynthia decided that she all the sudden wanted an Starbucks as well.

"Since you guys are going," she stated, "perhaps you can get me an iced White Chocolate Mocha with non-fat milk."

She handed the two some money and of course, the whole Starbucks business spread.

"Starbucks? Oh, can I get one too Grandma?" asked Warrior Link.

"Oh! Me too!" piped Lana Jr.

Volga and Wizzro looked at one another as they knew today was going to be an long day.

* * *

Soon, our heroes arrived at Melee City and decided who was to stay at the summer house and who were to go deep into the city. It was decided that the ones staying at the hotel were to be Dark Pit, Lucas, Pit and his trusty robot boyfriend Megaman, the edgy anime shit Ryuko and her coconut head friend Mako, Warrior Link and his little sister, Sheik, Lucina, Robin, and Lana while the others decided to keep watch. It's not like they were too far from the city to begin with as the first thing the group did was arrive at their destination, Melee Mall.

"Finally," said Dark Pit! "An fucking mall!"

The group stepped inside, looking around while the first thing Dark Pit and Lucas did was hold hands as they looked for all of the edgy stores if there were any. Meanwhile, Lana, Mako and Lanayru decided to go their own way seeing how they wanted to check out the Alpacasso store next to the arcade.

Of course, they managed to find another Hot Topic which even though the dark angel and his boyfriend hated the changes, it was still an Hot Topic. Warrior Link glanced up, exchanging an look with Sheik.

"So this is the store that caused this whole shitstorm to happen in the first place," he said.

"Pretty much," Sheik simply replied.

For some reason, there were lots of Superwholockian stuff sold in this Hot Topic as it was the home of the famous Superwholock group.

"Ew gross, Superwholockian shit," said Lucas, who is bound to become DLC when you consider the actual month this is being written.

"Gross," said Dark Pit.

"Just because you don't like doesn't mean others do," said Megaman. "I'm not fond of it either but if you know people who like it either ironically or even unironically don't be rude about it to them because it might hurt their feelings."

"Mmhmm," said Pit, agreeing with his robot boyfriend.

Lucina on the other hand, noticed Robin acting more antsy than usual.

"Are you okay Robin?" she asked, being concerned.

"Y-yeah, of course!" he quickly answered. His phone seemed to constantly go off as she remembered hearing the sound go off over and over again during the car ride here. Lucina couldn't help but notice he was hiding something from them, but what? Furthermore, he appeared to be heading inside an jewelry store as Lucina slowly followed him. As much as she hated to do this, she decided to eavesdrop on the conversation he had with the store clerk.

"Ah, so you're going to be asking someone for their hand in marriage?" said Toadsworth, the store clerk.

Robin nodded, his face slightly tinting red.

"Y-yes, I'm actually very nervous about it though... What if she rejects me!"

"She?! Has Robin been seeing someone else the entire time?!" Lucina thought to herself. She didn't want to even think Robin could be the kind of person to even do that, especially after his deceased girlfriend's parents threatened him not to yet at the same time, they couldn't bound him forever to one person. It bothered her to see him move on like that especially considering that the dark witch was one of her good friends. She recalled all of their girls day and night outs which will probably get an mini special because honestly, my favorite characters are the HTK females in the story for well, the group of course.

"If she truly loves you, she will say yes. I wish you the best of luck young man!" said the toad as Robin purchased the wedding ring. Lucina quickly moved away to make it look like she didn't follow him at all.

Little did they know, the real Goths happened to catch an glimpse of the Hot Topic Krew, well like some of its members alongside four people who looked out of place. Oh well, if they were with those posers, then they might as well fall under being enemies as well.

"Oh look, there's that shitty Kill la Kill chick," said Henry.

"What the fuck?!" Ryuko retorted, giving him the finger. "Who the hell do you guys think you are?!"

"Not posers, that's for sure," said Waluigi.

Warrior Link looked at Sheik once more, being confused beyond all hell. How was it that these kids manage to attract so much unwanted attention in the first place. It was something that was quite hard to grasp to begin with.

"What the fuck did you just call us?!" Dark Pit snapped.

"You heard, posers," Olimar said.

"Go choke on an hot dog dipshit," said the dark angel, being ow the edge today.

"Guys, guys, there's no need for the unnecessary argument! I'm sure we can settle this with words," said Pit.

"Fuck off Pitstain!" said Dark Pit, not obviously in the mood. For once, Lucas knew Pit was right however his boyfriend had the tendency to be stubborn.

Soon, this pissed off the entire group as they forgot about killing Ravio and instead wanted to kill Dark Pit and company, to include those who weren't even involved. All because they were called posers. Way to go Mall Goths.

* * *

While the Hot Topic Krew, or well, some of its members along with some of the others were on the run from the real Goths group, the others were at the Lancia summer house which thankfully wasn't decorated like the Temple of Souls. There were still an couple of Link related items yet it wasn't too much.

Kynthia tried her best to think positive thoughts as she didn't want to be an debbie downer on her grandkid's birthday. However, her mind constantly drifted back off to Grima, hoping for an miracle to happen.

"Hey Grandma, can my birthday present consist of going to Area 51?" Marc asked.

The older woman tilted her head, wondering why such an young teen would want to even go to Area 51 in the first place?! It was an rather far-fetched request then again, her daughter wanted to start an war for her eighteenth birthday present.

"Why would you want to go there for? I mean, can't you kids for once just ask for money or something?" she said, bringing up an good point. Sometimes she wondered what her daughter even had when she gave birth to him.

"Because I want to see if the myth about aliens is true. That and there's some nuclear weapons we can us-!"

Morgan backhanded her brother, rolling her eyes as she sighed.

"Ignore him Grandmother. He has that war streak from Mother herself," said Morgan, sighing.

Kynthia smiled in response but the young tactician knew that her grandmother was concerned about their grandfather. Eventually the phone started ringing as she picked it up, moving into another room just in case the news was too grim for anyone else to handle.

"Hello?"

"Is this Mrs. Lancia?"

"This is she."

"Great! This is Fiora from the Smashville hospital. We're here to inform you about your husband's status. Well, he managed to somehow pull through all that trauma his body went through which is an absolute miracle! However, the bad news is that he's in an coma and if said miracle didn't happen, he would have passed away," said the Homs from the other line.

Kynthia sighed of relief.

"Oh thank goodness! I thank you all from the bottom of my heart," she replied.

"No problem ma'am. We plan on transferring him over to the state hospital where they are better suited for watching over him. I hope he makes an steady recovery soon."

After a few more words were exchanged, the goddess was relieved to hear that her husband managed to pull on through for her and the rest of the family. So, she of course went to inform the rest about the good news as well as the bad news.

Luigi seemed to be excited for some reason as his odd behavior caused Viridi to raise an brow.

"What's gotten into you?!" she questioned.

"Well, let's just say I go to Melee City very often to personally meet up with an old friend of mine," said Luigi.

Viridi knew there was no point in pressing Luigi on for answers seeing how he isn't the type to easily reveal information.

Shadow on the other hand, glanced out the window, only thinking of one thing and that was Shrek the ogre. It still broke him that he was being played for an fool by Icarus but had an good feeling that the ogre himself knew that yet didn't know how to properly escape an team full of the most devious people in the world. But the more he pondered about it, the more he realized that more of their other members were being played for as fools.

"Shrek, I hope you're safe... wherever you are."

* * *

In Melee City, Ravio decided to take the subway to get away from those menacing Goths. He didn't know how he ended up here in the first place but luckily Sheerow was with him as his weird bird thing chirped.

He stepped on, heading into an section that wasn't filled to the brim with people. In fact, only four people seemed to be in it, one of them being an bony skeleton creature, an other being an blonde, Hylian girl wearing an blue shirt, the other being an sleeping hobo while last but not least appeared to be an pregnant woman who looked like she was ready to pop at any given moment.

The Hylian sighed as the subway began moving, only for something or someone to suddenly mess with the power controls, causing the subway to come to an abrupt stop.

"What the hell?!" muttered the black haired boy. Sheerow chirped, holding his bag full of money and goodies. He hoped those weren't the goth kids trying to kill him as he wondered if anything worse could happen to him, especially on his own birthday for crying out loud.

Suddenly the pregnant woman winced in pain as she looked pretty uncomfortable to begin with.

"Motherfucker," she said, sitting down on a chair. "My water broke and I'm stuck with Bones, a sleeping hobo, some boy and his bird and an cute girl. Can you fuckers at least help, geezus."

"Well, maybe can the attitude first and I will," said Ravio, having it up to here with the salty people of Melee City.

"I'm in fucking pain! Of course I'm gonna have an attitude!" she retorted.

The girl rushed over, grabbing something in her purse as the creature opened his suitcase.

"You're a doctor?" exclaimed the blonde.

"Well, you might as well call me the jack of all trades," said "Bones" as it turned to be none other than Dry Bowser himself. "Hey kid, I could use your help as well," he added, calling Ravio over.

The coward listened because what else was there to even do.

"I need both of you to hold onto her while I use this cloth to get the baby," he said.

"Right," they both replied, nodding.

"What are your names anyways?" he asked.

"Ravio."

"Link," replied the girl. She was none other than Wii!U Link.

After a few minutes, Dry Bowser told the woman to take deep breaths and push. Soon, a head came out as the first baby was out to go.

"Is it over yet," complained Ravio.

"Nope, got another one and it's out, and oh, there's a third one now? Didn't see that coming at all. Ma'am, you're going to be blessed with three children," said Dry Bowser.

She only replied in a pant, holding onto the hands of Ravio and Wii!U Link as finally all three babies were out, causing her to smile weakly. Luckily the subway started moving again shortly.

"Hey kid, I'm stealing your name for one of these newborns," she directed at Ravio in an soft voice, still being exhausted from the pain that is nants ingonyama bagithi baba, I mean giving birth not the opening lyrics to the Circle of Life found in Walt Disney's Lion King.

Dry Bowser cleaned the newborns up, telling the other two to place one of the babies on their chest to keep them warm as he called for an ambulance to arrive at the next two stops as if he remembered correctly, the hospital was close to Race to the Finish Avenue.

"Just try to keep yourself relaxed ma'am," he coolly informed her. "Don't move otherwise you'll pass out."

Ravio looked at the baby he was holding, as his green eyes met with the young child's. It turned out, he got to see something he didn't want to witness which was the miracle of his own birth.

* * *

-Groove Armada's "Madder" begins to play-

The group ran, trying their best to lose the trail of the real Goths. They already knew they were going to have an tough time convincing them to join their cause for fighting to save the world. After all, this fight was no longer about an shitty mall store, restoring glory to Capri-sun or even avenging anyone.

"This wouldn't have happened if you would have let me reason with them Pittoo!" Pit retorted.

"Well Pit-stain, it's either them shitting on us even more or me having to put them in their place," Dark Pit talked back.

"More like trying to get us killed!" Lucas said, actually siding with Pit.

As they ran through the streets of Melee City, Robin suddenly changed direction, making Lucina raise an brow.

"Robin, where are you going?!" she yelled.

"Somewhere!" he simply shouted back. Before she can press on for answers, the grandmaster was already gone from her sight as she shook her head, wondering what he was even hiding. Ever since the destruction of the Smashville Mall, Robin has been acting more stranger than usual. He's been paying attention to his phone a lot more, frequently texting someone like an mad man. It was almost as if he was possibly planning on doing more females without S-support which he knew would result in his death.

"Rob, you fucking idiot," Lucina muttered.

Not from afar, the real Goths were chasing after them.

"Where did those posers go?!" Aika said, looking back and fourth.

As Olimar and Shadow Link were about to continue pursuing them, Ashley held up her hand, as if informing them to stop.

"It's not worth going them, after all we're looking for that brat who scammed us remember?" said the witch, reminding her group.

Waluigi nodded as Tharja seemed to be in deep thought. Henry was reviewing anime, shaking his head as he looked at the ones currently airing.

"Bikini Warriors?! What kind of bullshit are they trying to get away with now," said the dark mage, shaking his head. "Anime just keeps getting shittier by each passing day. Whatever happened to quality anime like Cowboy Bebop?"

"Eh, who knows and who cares?" Shadow Link replied, shrugging as it called Henry to glare in response.

"Before you two go killing each other off, I have an better idea that might lead us not only to that coward but also those posers as well," suggested Midna. The real Goths huddled over to one another as the Twili babe explained her plan, causing them to grin before heading off.

* * *

Robin saw that the hospital was just ahead in eye sight! The twenty-three year old sighed of relief, rushing over as he didn't realize that parting from the group to visit someone wasn't the best idea. It was rather reckless but it was an risk he was willing to take to see the special person Silver was telling him an couple of weeks ago.

Little did he know, the grandmaster tactician was in for an big surprise as the real Goth group revealed themselves as they stood in his way.

"Motherfucker..."

"Well, it looks like an little birdie decided to go off his own way, perhaps you're hiding something?" Ashley taunted. She was purely an evil little girl.

"It's none of your business not let me go through, now!" Robin shouted, catching his breath at the same time.

"Um, that's an stupid question to ask," said Tharja, rolling her eyes. "I'm glad I got over you an long time ago. To remember I used to think you were amazing makes me gag inside," she added with her deadpan voice.

Midna embraced her girlfriend as they kissed one another.

"So, let me guess you want to go to the hospital because something you're hiding from your idiot teammates is there, right?" Midna guessed, knowing how predictable Robin is.

"Well, looks like this Robin's egg has been cooked, nya ha ha, get it?! Robin?! EGG?!" said Henry, well being himself.

"Goddammit Henry!" said Olimar, getting the stupid joke.

"Can we get to the point already?" said Aika, taking out her good friend the golden axe.

The real Goths began inching towards Robin who took out his Elfire tome in defense to show that he wasn't going to let himself fall down easily. Soon after before the murdering can happen, someone quickly tossed an bomb between the two as it erupted, causing both the group and Robin to take an step back. Looking over towards the right direction, it revealed none other than Warrior Link along with the rest of the gang as they made their way towards the grandmaster.

"Oh great, the shitty anime is here," Henry exclaimed, giving an look of disgust.

"Go fuck yourself," Ryuko shot back.

Lucina sighed as she gave Robin an look. "This is why you don't go wandering off," she sternly told him.

"Yeah, I know. I kind of relied on my own instincts instead of thinking of what's best for the team," he replied back.

Dark Pit glared at Ashley, giving her the gothic middle finger as Pit rolled his eyes. Ashley just smirked, finding the fact that someone three years older than her was petty and downright annoying.

"I can easily end this by putting all of you into despair," she informed the group.

"And how's an ten year old going to do that?" Ryuko taunted, being an edgy fuck and idiot like Dark Pit, except she's fucking anime so she will only make things worse.

"STOP AND LET ME HANDLE THIS FOR ONCE!" Pit yelled. He had enough of this bickering and fighting one another wasn't the best way to go at it, especially if Abraham Lincoln needed these guys united.

"Anyways, tell me the story of what happened," said the angel.

Ashley finally noticed they had an level headed person with the group so she began to explain everything about their scammer. Pit nodded as everyone else looked at one another while Warrior Link and Sheik shook their heads. At least they found where their final member has been the entire time but the whole scamming thing needed to stop. After all, they both have fallen for his tricks before as they got working weapons, yet "died" and lost them to Sheerow.

"Now," said Pit dressed as Dr. Phil People's Court Maury, "Why do you hate most anime?" he asked, pointing at Henry.

"Because it's shit, plus it reminds me of the time when an certain ex-boyfriend of mine made me sit through Fruit's Basket," he replied.

"And who was this ex-boyfriend of yours?" asked Dr. Pit.

"... Robin."

Everyone gasped. They didn't know Robin had dated someone in the past, let alone being Henry the dark mage.

"Robin, is this true?" asked Lucas.

"Yes, it is true. Before that whole S-support shit happened, I was dating Henry back in high school. Heck, we've managed to reach A-support," informed the tactician.

"A-Support?" questioned Dark Pit.

"It's just the support closest to S, " explained the dark mage. "It can also stand for Ass-Support, nya ha ha!"

"That explains it. Sorry to hear about your awful anime experience(Robin shouts "Hey!" in the background), now next person, why do you hate Cia so much?" Pit said, pointing at Midna.

"Well, besides the fact that she's an backstabbing asswipe, we did used to be girlfriends back in high school," explained the Twili.

"Wait, so both Robin and Cia are bisexual?!" said Lucas.

"They could be pansexual for all we know," informed Megaman as both of the angel twins' boyfriends nodded, agreeing with one another. I'm getting lazy because I've been weaving in and out of parts, plus this is the longest chapter I've ever written in my life being ten-thousand words plus.

"To add onto my girlfriend's story, we used to be friends back in high school," said Tharja. "At first, we thought she was cool but then it turned out she was spreading rumors about us, starting shit."

"You know, trying to get popular or some shit so Link could notice her," added Aika.

"Let's just say we all found out and told her off. She truly is an awful person now that we think about it," said Midna. "I can't believe I even dated her at one point, eugh. Cia did used to bully people back in the day, believe it or not it's your choice."

"Mmhmm, she made her sister cry all the time, suffered from extreme internalized misogyny as she used to constantly slut shame other girls, made fun of people all the time for things they couldn't help, was awful to her mother and made her cry an couple of times and overall was an spoiled primadonna," Aika explained.

"Even worse, she acted like her problems were the worst thing that ever happened to her. Oh Father won't let me see some movie, he won't let me buy this designer purse, he won't let me do anything when there are others suffering from abusive parents, people who won't accept them based on the sexual and or gender identities, you know, stuff that isn't white girl problems," added Tharja.

"... Wow."

Pit was blown away. He couldn't even believe it as this topped Henry and Robin's relationship. At least their relationship ended on an healthy note as opposed to this toxic relationship which overall made Cia look like complete shit in his eyes. Heck, even Robin can confirm this.

"Robin, is this true?" asked Lucina, feeling slightly disappointed.

"Sadly, yes. She was pretty awful in high school then again an lot of it was due to the fact that she was being used the entire time during elementary school. Did she handle the situation correctly by taking it out on other people, no, can people change their problematic behavior for the better, yes if they learn to acknowledge it. She did though after she got out of high school otherwise she probably would have been kicked out alongside that dick Mewtwo and plus, I don't fall for people who are straight up awful. It's probably the reason why my crush on her died during high school and I moved on to people like Henry, the other tactician Mark, hell I've dated Shulk too! "

"Damn, this just turned into Jerry Springer," said Dark Pit.

"Church," whispered Ashley, causing the dark angel to screech.

"Why did you do that?!" asked Waluigi.

"Just for shits and giggles," said the witch. Her companion Red chuckled at Dark Pit. Soon, they engaged in an normal conversation, allowing Pit to actually explain the entire story of why they're in Melee City in the first place. Of course Henry kept shitting on Ryuko but that was never bound to change since he hated Kill la Kill and she was Kill la Kill.

* * *

As those escapades were going on, Kynthia took Marc and Morgan out to an fancy restaurant for their birthday. It also had an stage, allowing for comedy stand ups, performances and much more by those who wanted to share their talents with the world. So far, the acts were great varying from the dark magician to even Kirby doing an magnificent juggling act.

Soon an heavyset man wearing a white collared shirt and green pants came up on stage. The crowd was quiet, anticipating his jokes.

"Hi, my name is Peter Griffin and I'm here to perform stand up comedy. Ehehehehehe."

The crowd blinked, staring at him. Someone coughed in the background.

"Hey, whats the deal with wimmen. All the thing they do is nag nag nag and spend spend spend. You know what I tell my wife when she does that? To go make me a sandwich."

No one laughed.

Marc rolled his eyes. "How does garbage like him manage to even stay on the air for so long?"

"Sadly, there are people in your age group who still find his offensive humor hilarious," Kynthia answered. "Even then, there are always younger audiences who are bound to fall for Seth MacFarlene's recycled jokes."

"You mean just like how Intelligent Systems recycles character designs for new Fire Emblem games?" said Morgan.

"Yep. As long as there are people who actually buy into those lazy tactics, those said products and forms of comedy will dominate actual things that actually have substance and value," Mama Cia replied, explaining to her grandchildren.

"Same with calling barely wearing no protection armor and defending it?" asked Marc.

"Pretty much."

The two tactical twins nodded as they watched Peter Griffin get booed off stage. Family man my ass, the real family man we all know and love is Bob Belcher from Bob's Burgers. Now that's an great show!

"Hmm, I wonder if they allow anyone to perform on stage," said Marc, thinking out loud.

"Oh gods, Marc the last thing I want to see is you embarrassing not only yourself but me as well," his sister said, disapproving of his idea.

"Too late! I'm one step ahead of you sis," said the evil brother.

"Gods damn it!"

Morgan received an look from her grandmother as she apologized to her. Soon, it appeared Marc was on stage as Morgan slapped herself, groaning. Kynthia wondered how he managed to get over there so fast.

"It can't be that bad, right?"

-Soon, an instrumental version Lady Gaga's "Poker Face" started going off.-

"Oh fucking GODS..."

**Soon began the song that was supposed to be Poker Face, but not became none other than "War Face" by Marc Daraen(Robin's last name by the way guys!)**

**He donned the most ridiculous outfit ever, looking like something that came out of Las Vegas. Of course it didn't help that he somehow donned on an famous hat like his mother's as well as he wore shutter shades.**

**Marc: I wanna hold 'em like they do in Hyrule plays**  
**Stab 'em, let 'em, hit me, raise it baby stay with me (I love it)**  
**Love Game intuition play the battle with hearts to start**  
**And after he's been hooked I'll conquer the one that's on his base**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh**  
**I'll get him hot, show him what I've got**  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,**  
**I'll get him hot, show him what I've got**

**Marc strikes an sexy pose, causing Morgan to quickly look away while his grandmother was concerned.**

**[Chorus]**  
**Can't read my,**  
**Can't read my,**  
**No he can't read my war face**  
**(He's got me like nobody)**  
**Can't read my**  
**Can't read my**  
**No he can't read my war face**  
**(He is gonna let nobody)**

**W w w war face, w w w war face**  
**(Muh muh muh muh)**  
**W w w war face, w w war face**  
**(Muh muh muh muh)**

**I wanna case with him a hard pair we will be**  
**A little battle is fun when you're with me (I love it)**  
**Taking Keeps is not the same without a special**  
**And baby when it's love, if its not rough it isn't fun, fun**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh**  
**I'll get him hot, show him what I've got**  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,**  
**I'll get him hot, show him what I've got**

**[Chorus]**

**W w w war face, w w w war face**  
**(Muh muh muh muh)**  
**W w w war face, w w w war face**  
**(Muh muh muh muh)**

**I won't tell you that I love you**  
**Kiss or hug you**  
**'Cause I'm bluffing with my muffin**  
**I'm not lying I'm just stunning with my love glue gunnin'**  
**Just like a guy in the castle**  
**Conquer your base before I pay you out**  
**I promise this, promise this**  
**Check this hand cause I'm marvelous**

**[Chorus: x3]**

**W w w war face, w w w war face**  
**(Muh muh muh muh)**  
**W w w war face, w w w war face**  
**(Muh muh muh muh)**

**(He is gonna let nobody)**

**W w w war face, w w w war face**  
**(Muh muh muh muh)**  
**W w w war face, w w w war face**  
**(Muh muh muh muh)**

**W w w war face, w w w war face**  
**(Muh muh muh muh)**  
**W w w war face, w w w war face**  
**(Muh muh muh muh)**

Surprisingly after the performance, the crowd went wild? Morgan and Kynthia just exchanged looks with one another as the older woman clapped to support her grandson. Meanwhile his sister muttered inaudible words along the lines of kill me.

"Hey Grandma! What did you think?" he asked.

"It was uh, great! Yeah, it was amazing," Kynthia answered. We all know you're lying Mama Cia, you were questioning what made an child so war hungry weren't you. He didn't have an bad singing voice though so it wasn't cringe worthy or anything unless you're his sister.

"Thanks," he said, beaming.

Morgan wondered how he managed to change out of the ridiculous outfit so bad and back into his regular attire. Sometimes she figured it was better not to ask.

* * *

Finally the fiasco died down as they managed to finally find an safe ground between the two groups. Robin was allowed to enter the hospital as he made his way towards the elevator to get to the Labor and Delivery section which was on the fourth floor. After pressing the button, he made his way towards the Inkling receptionist, who informed him that the person he asked for was in room 421, congratulating him afterwards. Robin thanked the receptionist as he made his way towards the room she was being held in.

He opened the door and gently closed it behind him, just in case the babies were sleeping. Robin came face to face with the surprise that was held in store for him as their eyes met with one another. There was something different about the woman the last time he saw her.

"...Sorry I couldn't hold onto them long enough," she said. All three babies were lying on her chest, sound asleep.

"It's fine," Robin answered. He moved closer towards the woman, taking an good look at the small children in front of him. He had an goofy grin as he couldn't believe he helped produce these tiny potato-people.

Cia laughed at Robin's face, missing that grin of his. She placed her hand on his arm, smiling weakly.

"I think one of them wants to say hello."

She would grab baby Morgan and hand it over to Robin as he placed the child on his hot, bare, scrawny chest. Robin so sexy, yes he is oh yes he is extremely beautiful. He smiled, holding onto the baby as he looked at the other two who were sleeping on top of their mother.

"So, names?" he asked.

"The one you're holding right now is Morgan, this one on my left titty is Marc while the other child on my right titty is Ravio," his soon-to-get S-Support girlfriend answered.

"I can't believe I'm an father," Robin muttered to himself gleefully. Minus all the running away and shit that happened, it was the happiest day of his life. The new father couldn't believe it as he repeated that he had an two sons and one daughter over and over again while having the dorkiest grin on his face. His girlfriend giggled once more.

"Robin please... stay with me," requested Cia.

"As much as I'd love to, I have to get back to the others. They don't know you're alive, remember?" he said, reminding her. "Anyways, who helped you deliver the newborns?"

"Well, an cute girl named Wii!U Link, an guy around Lucina's age named Ravio and my mother's old science teacher, Dry Bowser," she simply replied.

"I see."

Soon, it hit him! The Ravio who was with his girlfriend was none other than the last member of the Resistance! She literally was face to face with the youngest of their children wherever she was at the time giving birth.

"Wait, your mother's old science teacher was the one who helped you deliver?!" Robin exclaimed, being confused. Guess he didn't hear the news about Dry Bowser being the jack of all trades.

The white haired woman nodded in response.

"What can that guy not do?" she said.

"Touche."

Robin didn't know whether to give the expensive ring he had in his pocket to her right now or wait until she's back on her feet. After all, she just gave birth to three children and she needed to rest. However, he was hesitant on telling her the news about her father, the sabotage back at the Temple of Souls and the fact that the evil League of Super Evil might be after them or at least the goddess' essences. And even worse, that stupid website Mewtwo made which looked like those godawful websites back in the 90s.

"Hey Robbie, shouldn't you get back to the others? They might get suspicious if you stay here much longer," Cia informed, slightly sighing in disappointment.

Robin sighed, placing Morgan between the middle of her other siblings. He knew she was right and honestly, he wanted to stay a bit longer to hold the other two as well but alas, he didn't want Lucina questioning him yet again. Before leaving, he leaned over as the gorgeous grandmaster tactician kissed the beautiful dark sorceress on he lips before heading out.

* * *

\- The "Tower of Babel" from Final Fantasy IV begins to play as it transitions to the evil lair of the Big Bads, or what's left of them-

Icarus seemed to be in deep thought as he observed the tank with his lovely project. He couldn't believe how much of his faithful companions left fearing for their lives. He chuckled an bit to himself as he found them to be rather useless to begin with, even weak just like that ogre Shrek. It's not like he needed them anyways, after all he had replacements, another devious team much stronger than the last.

Yoshi came inside, bowing down to his faithful master.

"It appears that those brats reached Melee City and managed to get themselves more allies. Little do they know, our units are there as well," informed the devious dinosaur.

"Figures. Yoshi, I'll like for you to meet the latest group I've assembled. They're bigger, faster and stronger too!"

He pressed an button, revealing an time made entirely out of anime. The leader was the greatest anime ever being none other than the sexy Hank Hill.

"I sell propane and propane accessories," he greeted.

Others along his side were the famous Tsukino Usagi also known as Sailor Moon, the famous Saiyan Goku, the guy with Johnny Bravo's hair Space Dandy, the dog demon InuYasha, the first anime to ever come into existence Astro Boy also known as Tetsuwan Atom, the anime who reached god status Madoka Kaname and of course the famous ninja in the orange suit, Naruto Uzumaki, BELIEVE IT!

"They will easily take down those stupid groups and put an end to this bullshit once and for all," informed Icarus. He left the newly assembled Team Anime group to follow Yoshi for their assignments. The evil dark angel decided it was finally time to introduce himself to LoSE and inform them of their mission to retrieve the Essence of Time.

After all, if the Hot Topic Krew got to know who he is, they deserve to know too.

* * *

\- The Storm Eagle's Stage theme from Megaman X begins playing-

Back at Melee City, Morshu and Pals featuring the dickless Pokemon Mewtwo finally arrived at their destination. It turns out that not only their enemy was alive but also an couple of more were there as well.

"You got the goods?" Fat Pikachu asked.

"Lamp oil, rope, bombs! Yep, it's right here my friend," Morshu replied.

"Great! I'll go grab my stuff," said Gay Piplup.

Fat Pikachu laughed in response, holding an glass of wine he took out of fucking nowhere.

"Hmm, I sense that the fat bitch is in the hospital," Mewtwo informed them. "The other Lancias' appear to be in their summer home and ah, what's this? The father's no longer with them? That makes our job an thousand times easier seeing how he made things rather difficult."

"Shall we pay her an mmmmm visit?" asked the hefty man.

"I think we should. Fatass would probably think it's that twink Robin or something," said Mewtwo.

"Um, guys as much as that sounds like an "good" idea I don't think we should damage an hospital out of all places," informed Gay Piplup. "Besides, there are innocent lives there to include children! Can't you guys wait until she's out of there so the innocent bystanders don't get dragged into this mess?"

"Gay Piplup does have an point," Fat Pikachu added, siding with the cute penguin Pokemon.

"True," said Morshu. After all, just because he hated the Lancia family didn't mean he want to be just like them and kill innocents. So, he decided Gay Piplup was right and it was best to wait until she was away from the location. Of course, Mewtwo wasn't pleased seeing how he loved taking lives to begin with, that garbage cock.

Little do they know someone was trailing after them. They stood about almost eight feet tall, holding an double helix sword. All praise the helix fossil I mean sword I mean that's not fucking related to anything. The chaptar now ends.

* * *

**And that is it! Thankfully the next two chaptars are definitely shorter ones, like an lot shorter so those might come out quick! Also please note that Wii!U Link is inspired by MMMB as she is an trans female. She should be referred to by with female pronouns to respect not only her identity but other trans girls identities as well. The same can also go for trans boys, agender, genderfluid, etc.**

**At least we know now how crazy Melee City is.**

**Expect Palutena to show up in the next chaptar along with attending the party with both angel twins.**

**Until next time!**

**EDIT: Also LucarioFan3(aka the awesome author of WAA) made an HTK and Pals forum on this website! Feel free to join in on the fun and make threads, share possible ideas, discuss things, talk about original directions, etc.**

forum/Hot-Topic-Krew-s-And-Pals-Very-Edgy-Forum/179225/


	29. Chaptar 21: And Ravio Makes Three

**Wow, and to think that Chaptar 20 was long! This one beats it by being 12k words! Well, does make up for lack of updates during the month of May though so it's all good.**

* * *

Chaptar 21: And Ravio Makes Three(Plus Operation HELL)

As Robin made his way towards the first floor of the hospital, he was greeted by none other than an angry Dark Pit along with Lucas, Lucina, along with Greninja, Viridi and Shadow who appeared out of nowhere.

"Greninja, Viridi, Shadow?! You guys were supposed to stay at the summer house and keep watch for suspicious activity not go to Melee City," said Lucas, sighing.

The ninja Pokemon looked at the blond general and sighed. "I apologize Lucas but I felt that I needed an bit more action and besides, some of the Resistance members to include Wolf, Mr. Game and Watch and Luigi are over there," he explained.

"Um, I wouldn't be quite so sure about that," Viridi stated, pointing at the entrance.

It revealed none other Luigi, Wolf and Mr. Game and Watch as they entered the hospital to join up with the others. They were also bored as well and thus, wanted to see what their fellow Krew members were up to, especially since Lucina informed them of Robin's suspicious actions.

"What's with the sudden reunion of the Hot Topic Krew?! Gods, why are you guys even disobeying the fact that we were supposed to be split in the first place?!" the tactician retorted, being extremely flustered.

"Well, maybe if someone wasn't acting suspicious the entire time, there wouldn't be an need for the others!" Lucina barked back at him.

"Anyways, what the hell are you hiding Rob," questioned Dark Pit, not amused. He eagerly waited for the Fire Emblem character to fess up.

"Alright, alright fine! Follow me!"

Robin moaned, uttering an few curse words under his breath as they made their way towards the elevator once again.

* * *

Cia appeared to be resting in the hospital room, not noticing the hoard of visitors she was able to receive. Shortly after, Robin came back once more as he brought the Krew members with him.

"G-guys?!" She was surprised to see them. Luckily her babies were sound asleep, resting in their little cribs near her.

"Holy shit Cia, you're... you're..." Dark Pit couldn't find the right words to say.

"Alive?" she guessed.

"No, I was going to say you've lost an ton of weight," he stated.

In return, Cia made an annoyed face.

"Oh."

"Oh my god, are these your babies?!" questioned Viridi. She appeared to be looking over at the three of them as they were off in their own little world, dreaming. Robin nodded in response as he allowed the gang to catch up with her. However, he didn't know how to tell his girlfriend that hey somehow dragged her half-sister into being their secretary.

Cia noticed Lucina as she managed to get up, smiling wide.

"Lucy!" The two girls embraced one another in an tight hug, almost squealing as they were excited to reunite once more.

"I've missed you so much Cia! An lot's happened since you were gone," the princess exclaimed.

"I heard that fucking prick Mewtwo got kicked out. Is it true?" she asked, hoping it was.

Lucina nodded. "Definitely. We had it up to here with that fucking piece of shit garbage cock."

"Oh my god, fuck yes! This day just keeps getting better and better! Praise the lord!" Cia gleefully boasted, receiving an stare from everyone.

"W-what?! Fuck, I mean praise satin!"

Soon, their conversations resumed, with everyone getting an look of the babies. Dark Pit leaned over towards his boyfriend, whispering something.

"Should we tell her about Morgan, who she actually is?"

"Nah, let her find out herself."

"I'm so glad Mewtwo's gone though. He reeked of MRA to be honest," stated Lucina.

"Oh god, Men's Rights Activists. Kill me please!" said Cia. "He probably used to wear an fedora, trench coat and converse back in high school or something geez. "

Lucina giggled as the two HTK girls were having an shittalking fest about Mewtwo, making fun of him and everything.

* * *

Outside the hospital, Morshu began to think for an moment. After an few minutes, he looked over at Gay Piplup who appeared to be in his own world.

"Hey Gay Piplup, since you've been working extremely hard lately I've decided to reward you with an spectacular break to the Water Park," the shopkeep informed.

The pengiun Pokemon's eyes beamed as he smiled.

"R-really Morshu? You'd do that for me?!"

"Of course! You're my pal after all," he said, chuckling an bit. Soon he handed the Pokemon his ticket to the park as he watched Gay Piplup swiftly take off, leaving him, Mewtwo and Fat Pikachu left.

"Now, we can initiate our plan!" the man said, grinning darkly.

Fat Pikachu glanced over at the asshole Pokemon. "Mewtwo, since she knows you well, I suggest you hid yourself completely. She could not know that you're with us at all."

Mewtwo sighed as he really wanted to get his mitts on Cia and kill her however knew the hefty pikachu was correct. So, he decided it was best to keep his presence hidden. After all, revenge was going to be sweet.

"Second, I got an question for you," asked Fat Pikachu.

"And that is?"

"How did you lose your dick anyways?" he asked.

"Well, it was Fatass' obese bitch of an mother," he simply stated. "I pretty much told her that she was an pig who needed to be kept away from the kitchen, she got "offended" and suddenly, my penis was gone."

"Wow, what an awful woman," said Morshu. "Then again, I'm not surprised. She is an Lancia after all."

"Also, don't purchase anything from Kentucky Fried Chicken," Mewtwo informed the two. "That fat bitch's father is Colonel Sanders himself. If you buy from KFC, you're pretty much throwing away your money to that godawful family."

"Thanks for the tip friend. I'll make sure never to buy from that terrible establishment ever again," replied Morshu. Soon, he took off, climbing the hospital ladder to get ready to initiate his plan. Fat Pikachu held onto an bag large enough to store an human as he followed the shopkeep in pursuit. Morshu took out an pokeball, of course waiting for the Hot Topic Krew's sappy reunion to end.

* * *

Shortly after, visiting hours were coming to an close end as the krew left Cia to get some sleep. She'll definitely be needing it for the next few months, especially with tending those children of hers. The white haired Hylian decided to get some rest, however, jumped from the sound of breaking glass. It caused the babies to wake up and cry their eyes out.

"What the h-hell?!"

She peered over the window's direction to be greeted by Morshu, Fat Pikachu, and Weezing. Everyone's favorite shopkeep had his famous trademark lamp oil in his hands. The trio inched towards her, smirking.

"Remember me?!" Morshu bitterly greeted.

"W-who?" she replied, feeling an bit uneasy. Cia sensed nothing but trouble from these guys. In fact, she was worried for the sake of Baby Morgan, Marc and Ravio as she wanted to protect her precious newborns. Not thinking, she tried to conjure her staff however, her efforts failed. Her body was too weak, especially from giving birth.

_"S-shit!"_

"Don't fucking play dumb you awful bitch!" Morshu retorted.

The only option Cia had was to escape. She made her way towards the door, just for Morshu to toss his lamp oil on the floor, causing the witch to lose her balance and fall onto the hard floor. Her gaze turned towards them once more, her brows narrowing.

"I seriously don't know who the hell you are!" she retorted.

Fat Pikachu sighed. "Man, she really is stupid. Must be an Lancia thing."

"Well, being fat and or stupid does run in her family," Morshu exclaimed.

"Weezing Weeze!"

"Fuck you!"

Fat Pikachu only chuckled in response. Man, she really was an childish person and not like how he imagined her to be which was quite an disappointment. She truly was Ow the Edge of the Legend of Zelda franchise.

Morshu was starting to get bored. "Alright, looks like I've been letting talk for too long now. I will avenge my people and everything you taken from me you stupid cunt! Weezing, Shock Wave!"

"Weezing!" said the crater like Pokemon, initiating Shock Wave as he electrocuted Cia, causing her to scream.

"Weezing, use Sludge Bomb!"

Weezing used Sludge Bomb, as purple slime came out of it and stained the entire room! It managed to get into Cia's eyes, causing her to scream in pain once more and even squirm around.

"NOW!"

Fat Pikachu grabbed her as he noticing something. "Hey Morshu, I just realized she's easier to carry more than usual. Maybe because she's not such an wide load anymore, get it?"

Morshu laughed as they escaped the room and reunited with Mewtwo, Azumarill and the others. They tossed the dark sorceress in the back of the truck before closing it off, driving away from the scene of the crime.

* * *

While that went on, Gay Piplup arrived at the scandelous, upscale water park! It played Haddaways "What is Love" as it was full of the most amazing studs. An muscular, buff man with blonde hair and cool shades walked up to Gay Piplup, wearing an speedo.

"Ey sexy Mama, sup?" he greeted. It was none other than Johnny Bravo himself!

"Nothing much Johnny my good man! It's nice to see you here! I wonder who else is at the water park," said Gay Piplup, humming in delight.

"Well, check it out yourself!"

In the wave pool, sat Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Star as they pranced around. Sandy Cheeks was surfing in the surf wave section and of course, there he was, the star of the show, Weegee himself.

"Hey Gay Piplup, aren't you supposed to be back at the Ice Cream Stand in LucarioFan3's fanfiction and dealing with M and Waluigi?" he asked.

"Isn't it illegal to break the fourth wall?" the pengiun Pokemon brought up.

"Not if you're Weegee of course. After all, I can turn anyone I please into an Weegee clone," he stated. "However, I'm here to enjoy myself at the pool. After all, the author of this fic is currently listening to the Night at the Roxbury soundtrack as we speak."

"Woah, you know too much, you know that?"

"Well, it's my job! After all, I know Master Hand is supposed to make an grand entrance towards the end of Arc 2, otherwise known as HTK Master Hand in other author's club fics unless they closely follow up with the HTK itself, that being the author of The League of Super Evil and-!"

"I hate to be that guy, but I'ma let you finish, but Beyonce had the greatest music video of all time, dammit I mean stop it with the spoilers already!"

Soon, Jellyfish Jam started playing as every hunk started getting their groove on to include the spoiler, fourth-wall breaking Weegee.

* * *

"I've honestly never seen Robin so happy like that before. At first I thought it was an bit creepy but soon after, I found it really heartwarming," said Lucas, who just came out of Cia's room.

"Well, if I lost you Lucas just to learn you were alive again, I'd honestly be the same way," Dark Pit simply replied.

Greninja and the others nodded. Shadow of course, thought about Shrek in the meantime once more.

"It's really cute to see the baby versions of Marc and Morgan," said Lucina. "I do wonder if Ravio is the missing member of the Resistance though, seeing how Marc did push his brother away when they were teleporting."

"Well, duh," said Wolf. "Why else would he be born?"

As they discussed random issues, the sudden sound of breaking glass startled them which was followed by an scream.

"That sounded like Cia!" said Luigi.

The Krew rushed inside, just to see the entire room covered in sludge, lamp oil and death. Even worse, it stunk and the babies were crying off their rockers, possibly due to the fact that their mother was just taken away. Lucina rushed over towards them, making sure that none of them were harmed. Thankfully, they weren't as she sighed of relief.

Robin, fell down to his knees. He began sobbing, wondering why did terrible shit always happen to him. Lucina tried her best to calm down the babies but to no avail, they continued wailing, possibly because their rather was also crying.

"Damn it, if only we didn't leave so soon, then I would have caught the perpetrator!" Greninja boasted.

"Um, I hate to break it to you Frog Naruto but even if we were there, the suspect wouldn't just barge in. They aren't that stupid," exclaimed Shadow, slightly being on the edge right now.

"Shadow brings up an good point," Dark Pit added. "Now, everyone... search for clues! We need to find out who did this right away and pronto!"

"And I think I just found one!" Lucas beamed. "Apparently they were stupid enough to leave us an ransom note of some sorts!"

"Hey, can you hand it over," ordered Dark Pit. The blond bishounen quickly handed him the note which had am small coffee stain on it.

-"Reading the Letter" from the Hotel Mario OST begins playing out of nowhere-

_Dear pesky edgeheads,_

_My minions and I have taken over a random hotel on the outskirts of town! The bitch known as Cia is now a permanent guest at said hotel. I dare you to find her if you can!_

_Signed, why should you know who signed this? Mind your own business!_

"Hey, can you pass over that note?" asked Robin, who finally stopped crying five minutes ago.

"Sure thing! I honestly think they left it here because of how fucking terrible it is," Dark Pit exclaimed. He shook his head before passing the cheesy ransom note to Robin.

All the sudden, the Hotel Mario craze spreaded throughout the room.

"We gotta find Cia!" Wolf said out of nowhere.

"And you gotta help us!" Luigi added, pointing towards the "screen".

"Uhhhh... what the fuck?" Greninja said, confused beyond belief. Meanwhile, everyone else just stood there, staring intensely at Luigi.

"What? Aren't I allowed to make an reference to an infamous game every once in a blue moon?" Luigi sighed, inquiring everyone who was present in the room. Luckily, Lucina managed to get the babies to fall asleep once more as she tried her best to keep them warm.

Soon, an extremely crude drawn, fat version of Mario appeared as he looked he was smiling.

"If you need instructions on how to get through the hotel, check out the enclosed instruction book!" the fat, CD-i Mario informed.

"What the fuck?!" said Shadow.

"What enclosed instruction book?!" Robin added, getting quite frustrated with this bullshit. Soon after, the enclosed instruction book revealed itself, hitting Mr. Game and Watch on the way.

"Oh, this thing... Why the hell does it say Hotel Mario on this!? Oh gods, don't tell me..." Before Robin could finish, Dark Pit cut him off and interrupted him like the great Kanye West did with Taylor Swift at the MTV Music Awards to inform us about Queen Beyonce had the greatest music video of all time.

"Alright then. Everyone except Lucina follow me. As for the Female, you stay here and watch those babies. The last thing we need is an cranky Cia returning to see her babies dead," exclaimed Dark Pit.

"Now let's roll!"

"Uh oh!" said CD-i Mario, gasping as the HTK idiotically ran towards the window. Before they all knew it, the group fell towards the ground on the fourth floor. Somehow, despite the group falling from an great distance and landing on top of one another, they surprisingly, made it down safely.

CD-i Mario rolled his eyes as he sighed.

"It's been one of those days."

* * *

While that was going down, back at the hospital entrance, Ravio stepped outside. He was greeted by none other than an group of angry real, not-mall infested Goths along with Warrior Link, Sheik and Ryuko.

"Oh there you are!" said his cousin, rushing over to him. Sheik followed as well as Ryuko.

"Why the hell were you in Melee City to begin with?!" Ryuko questioned him, also being on the edge like her father.

"Because my stupid brother Marc pushed me all because I said I was going to be the first one to see Mom. In fact, I beat him to it," he simply replied.

"...Wait, Cia's alive?!" questioned the Sheikah. From the information they were given by the Krew and Kynthia herself, Cia was supposively dead. Something about this didn't make sense at all.

"... Wait a minute, you guys didn't think my mother was dead, right?" said the coward, awfully confused.

"Let's just say it's an long story I don't feel like reiterating," said Warrior Link, sighing.

"It's good that we're reunited again but I do think you owe these guys an nice apology and their money back," Ryuko interrupted, pointing at the Real Goths group.

"... Fine, they can have their stupid money back," Ravio muttered, quite upset that he had to give up some of his precious dosh. Sheerow chirped as it decided to sit on top of his master's head.

* * *

At another location in Melee City, Palutena was invited to eat dinner with none other than her former science teacher, Dry Bowser. He wanted to get to know her adopted children before the big party tomorrow. Pit and Megaman sat across from the two as there were two vacant seats next to them, being reserved for none other than Dark Pit and Lucas.

"I can't believe I'm meeting the Dry Bowser in person!" Pit exclaimed, being rather excited. Like Abraham Lincoln, George Washington and all the other founding fathers and whatnot, Pit also idolized Dry Bowser an lot. Palutena always spoke nothing but positive words about the dry man as it made his admiration for him grow.

"So, have you met Abraham Lincoln before?" asked Pit, being super curious.

Dry Bowser nodded. "Of course. I had an lot of jobs and experienced everything to include the Civil War. He truly was an great and honest man, noble even. It's an shame that bastard had to assassinate him of course."

"EEEEEE, that's so cool! I would love to meet him!" Pit replied, trying not to jump up and down in his seat.

"How has your day been?" Megaman asked Dry Bowser.

"Interesting to say the least. Apparently a subway I was in lost power and to add onto that, an pregnant woman immediately went into labor afterwards. Being an doctor, I helped delivered her baby or rather, I should say babies. The woman gave birth to not one, but three children," he explained.

"Wow," both Pit and Megaman answered at the same time.

As they talked with one another, meanwhile Palutena seemed to be slightly worried. This wasn't like Pittoo at all, especially since he'll never pass up on the opportunity for free food. Dry Bowser noticed his former pupil being rather tense.

"Hey Palutena, is everything alright?" he asked.

"Not really... Pittoo seems to be missing. As much as he's the problem child, this is not like him at all!" she exclaimed.

Pit of course, attempted to call Dark Pit however his phone wasn't in service for some reason. Soon after, he sent an text message to all of his fellow members, hoping at least one of them to answer.

* * *

"So, what now?" Wolf asked, being rather bored. He hasn't been in the mood to go into his natural wolf instincts lately, for once acting civilized.

Dark Pit surveyed the area, sighing in irritation as he shrugged. The only way they can find out is if they read the Hotel Mario bible, otherwise known as the enclosed instruction book. Rolling his eyes, he took out the book and opened up, luckily opening up the page that explained how to get to the next floor.

"According to this piece of shit, the stupid book says we have to close all of the doors to proceed onto the next floor. What kind of fucking logic is this?! No wonder this stupid game bombed," the dark angel muttered bitterly.

"Well in that case, let's get to work Krew!" Lucas ordered. Everyone scattered away from one another, each heading to an open door.

"Fuck Hotel Mario," Shadow complained as he went to shut an door tight. Unfortunately for him, just as the edgy hedgehog began walking away, the door swung right back open, with him getting hit in the face with an pie! In a small fit of jealousy and irritation, the hedgehog once again tried shutting the door once more, only for it to stay completely still.

"Beep boop bop," Mr. Game and Watch muttered to himself before he made it the front of a door. As soon as the 2-Dimensional man stepped in front of it, he got hit from water that came out of nowhere.

"What the fuck is this place, seriously!" Greninja groaned, feeling rather disgusted with this stupid hotel.

The entire Hot Topic Krew had multiple failed attempts at closing the doors yet as they started catching onto how to properly play the door game, they started succeeding. At this point, nearly all the doors have been shut by the group, despite all the obstacles that were thrown at them.

"Fucking Satan Judas, I hope this Satan forsaken mess is over" whined Dark Pit, just wanting to go rest for the night at this point.

"Let's go check!" Wolf suggested as the rest of the krew just followed him. They were stopped however by an giant, floating Mario Head from Super Mario 64.

"Hold it!" said the beautiful giant Marrio Head. "I hate to burst your bubble but I'm afraid that not all the doors are closed."

"Seriously," Lucas groaned, being so done with Hotel Mario."We _closed_ all of them!"

"Apparently this one's the only one left," Robin said, trying to keep his cool. He peered over, bracing for whatever wacky scheme was going to hit him or even worse, getting possibly set on fire. Instead, he was greeted with none other than an crudely drawn Jon Arbuckle and Garfield?

"Stuffing your face as usual," Jon stated, his voice obviously consisting of Jerkface.

"I gotta have an good meal," answered Garfielf in his famous Wiseguy voice.

"Garfield, you fat cat. You are so big and fat, why are you so fat?" Jon questioned, stating the obvious.

"I eat Jon, it's what I do. It's time to kick Odie off the table."

"Don't do it Garfielf, that is our pet dog Odie," John pleaded.

"You're going into orbit, you stupid mutt." With those words, Garfielf proceeded to kick Odie off the table, sending him off into orbit as he flew out the door, literally almost taking the tactician with him. Robin quickly shut the door as he sighed.

_"Never again,"_ he thought.

* * *

As the babies were fast asleep, Lucina felt her phone go off. The Ylissean princess took it out, reading the message as it was from none other than Pit himself.

_Pit: Hey, is Dark Pit with you guys? Lady Palutena seems awfully worried since he's missing the dinner with Dry Bowser!_

Lucina quickly replies before leaving the room. She decides to take the flight of stairs, hardly breaking an sweat due to naturally being athletic. As she leaves the hospital, she sees the available Resistance members outside chatting it up with one another. It appeared that the Real Goths group parted ways for the night. She saw an figure she didn't recognized as she assumed it to be none other than Cia's youngest child Ravio. She rushed over to them, Ryuko noticing that the princess looked awfully tense.

"Ey Lucina, something up?" she asked.

The indigo haired girl explained the entire situation, informing them of Cia's whereabouts and what exactly happened to her. Ravio tensed up as he didn't like the sound of it nor wanted any part of it yet knew Ryuko would kick his ass if he didn't join in.

Shortly after she explained, the trio of girls finally arrive as Mako held all of their shopping bags in one, massive sack.

"Hi guys!" she beamed. Mako appeared to be clueless as ever, then again, when did she ever have an clue about anything. After all, that girl was nothing but full of positive vibes. You go Mako Coco.

"It looks like you guys had fun," Sheik stated. noticing the bags and bags of goodies.

"Yep! We went to the arcade and everything. Past Mama showed us Pop'n Music and Dance Dance Revolution," Lana Jr. exclaimed.

Lana nodded, noticing Ravio. He looked almost like Link except had dark, purple-black hair and green eyes.

"Who's this?!" she asked, being curious.

"Mom," said Warrior Link, "That's your nephew!"

"Aww, he's so cute! Come here you!" Before Ravio knew it, Lana squeezed him into an tight hug. This gave Sheik the perfect opportunity to inform the other two.

"Hey, Mako, Lanayru, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but there might be someone who needs our help as soon as possible. To explain, Mako, it turns out that Lanayru and Link's aunt is actually alive. The reason why I'm whispering this to you is because I don't want Lana knowing about this. It will only make her worry, so keep it an secret, okay?" they explained, informing the two girls.

Mako did an gesture as she nodded, sealing her lips shut. Lana Jr on the other hand, didn't think clearly and decided to inform her cousins Marc and Morgan about it. Little did the poor twelve year old know how they would react, especially Marc.

The tactician twins checked their phones as they vibrated, Morgan gasping from the sudden news while Marc kept to himself. Before she knew it, her brother takes off without warning. Kynthia of course, wonders what has gotten into him as she grew worried as he was still an young child. She didn't want him getting harmed on the streets this late at night.

Back at the other location, the others took off, leaving Lana by herself. She wondered what was going on but decided it was best to head back into the hotel. Little did the Resistance know, they probably just made one of the most riskiest decisions to leave the weeaboo alone and out by herself.

* * *

Morshu yawned as he glanced over at his watch. He figured he should have expected this, seeing how the HTK was entirely made up of children, teenagers and dumbass adults who should really invest their time in an job or something rather than an shitty mall store.

"Gee, this is taking an MMMM lot longer than I thought," the portly man exclaimed, yawning one more.

"I agree. I just want to see them and tear them apart, limb from limb! And remove their dicks while at it!" Mewtwo edgily exclaimed.

Soon after, they heard an sound as it appeared that their prayers had been answered.

"Halle-fucking-lujah!" Mewtwo exclaimed. "Fucking finally!"

Morshu on the other hand, was actually shocked. "Holy shit, they actually made it up here!"

"Looks like my prayers have been answered!" Mewtwo stated, donning the most edgiest, evilest grin ever in existence to man.

"Hold it!" Morshu replied, going all Phoenix Wright. "I suggest you go hide in the other room!"

"What the hell?! Why?!" the Pokemon complained, wanting to wreck the HTK completely.

"I need to put those Hot Topic brats in their rightful place alone," he replied. "Meanwhile, you go have your fun with Cia. Her vision is still clouded from the sludge so you can do whatever you want with her. Just don't say an word, otherwise she'll know it's you."

With that, Mewtwo rushed over to have fun with his most hated enemy.

"Show me what you got Hot Topic Krew," Morshu muttered to himself. "I want to know if you really live up to your name."

Soon, the hefty shopkeep heard footsteps as the gang finally arrived.

"Cia, stop trying to live your name up to Zelda's already! The game is called The Legend of Zelda for an reason, not your stupid The Legend of Cia fantasy," Dark Pit shouted, having read an couple of entries on Mewtwo's website without realizing that the edgy Pokemon himself runs that site! Shortly after, Viridi kicked the door down, causing it to fly against the wall. They barged in, only to be heavily disappointed when they came face to face with Morshu instead of Cia.

"Who the fuck is this douchebag?!" the dark angel whined.

"Who is this guy anyways?!" Robin questioned, giving off an dumbfound look.

"How the hell can you seriously not know who I am. I'm an famous Youtube Poop Icon, the famous lovable shopkeeper from Link: Faces of Evil! I'm Morshu," the fat man said, introducing himself!

"Oh, so you're from an shitty ass videogame," Viridi flatly exclaimed. "Whoop-dee-fucking-do, look at me, I'm Morshu, I'm so special because I'm famous. Puh-lease, get over yourself!

Morshu rolled his eyes at her immaturity. "At least I don't look like I'm eight!("HEY!" Viridi whines) Anyways, I'm the mastermind behind everything!"

"Wait, you are?" Lucas said, tilting his head. He found it rather hard to believe.

"You're seriously asking that after I literally confessed being the mastermind?! I suppose the edgy brats of today don't know jack squat. At least back in my day, the good ol'days, they actually knew something," he taunted, trying to rile them up on purpose.

"Quit fucking around you dickweed! This could end quickly if you just hand out Cia or we'll take her by fucking force," Dark Pit demanded, getting sick of Morshu's little games.

"Do you seriously think I'm just going to hand Cia over just like that?" Morshu asked them. "After all, I've done everything within an reason. I didn't bomb the Girl Scout Cookie factory and ruin the Temple of Souls' Link collection for nothing now, didn't I? In fact, it would be an complete waste if I just handed her over so easily."

"Wait... so you're the one Grima wants to kill?" Shadow exclaimed, being shocked. "I thought Ica-"

"It doesn't even matter what you punks think!" snapped Morshu. "In fact, I think it's time I show you all my power!"

\- "Vs. Kanto Gym Leader" from Pokemon Gold &amp; Silver versions begins to play-

"Everyone, prepare for battle!" Lucas ordered, playing his role of the general.

Before anyone had the change to even lunge forward at Morshu, an bright light flashed throughout the room, vanishing quickly as it revealed an an Azumarill, a Weezing, a Infernape, an Emolga, a Sudowoodo, and a Malamar, all which now stood by Morshu's side.

"Wait, he actually has backup?! What the hell!" Viridi groaned.

Greninja on the other hand, made eye contact with the man's Azumarill as it was love at first sight. His eyes turned into hearts, wanting to cuddle with the cute rabbit Pokemon, however Azumarill only wanted to do its purpose and obey its master.

"Damn straight I do!" the shopkeeper shouted. "Let's fight off those pricks, my friends!"

"Azu!" Azumarill shouted, lunging for Greninja. Normally, the Ninja would have doged however, he was charmed by the Aqua rabbit Pokemon. He was none other than experiencing love for the first time! Aww, how cute!

"Azumarill, Ice Punch!"

"AZU!"

The rabbit Pokemon used Ice Punch, on Greninja, pummeling him as he hit the wall.

"Damn, that hurt but at the same time, it felt good," said the Ninja Frog Pokemon.

"What the fuck Greninja?! Don't fall in love with the enemy fucking Satan Judas!" Dark Pit groaned, trying his best to get his krew to kick these Pokemon's asses. Wolf came face to face with Morshu's Infernape, using Shadow Claw on the canine. The move itself was famous for having an high critical ratio as it managed to knock Wolf completely unconscious!

Soon, Greninja became completely confused as he started to sing "Hello my baby, hello my darling" to Azumarill, becoming that dancing green frog.

"Ugh, why you fat piece of shit!" Viridi yelled. She dashed straight for Morshu, however, Weezing got in the way.

"Weezing!" it said aggressively, not wanting the Goddess of Nature to do harm on its owner.

"Weezing, use Sludge Bomb!"

"Weezing Weeze!" The Pokemon did as it was told, blinding Viridi's vision as she literally screamed, running around aimlessly as it caused the Poison type Pokemon to be amused. Soon after, it used Shock Wave, knocking the little adult woman in an child's body out!

"Lamp Oil!" Morshu shouted, drenching Dark Pit completely in said lamp oil.

"WHAT THE FUCK! THIS STUPID SHIT IS IN MY EYE! ROBIN DO YOU FUCKING JOB AS THE TACTICIAN YOU ASSWIPE!" screeched the dark angel as he fell down to the floor. Morshu chuckled, find this to be quite the show of an lifetime.

Robin for some reason, couldn't think straight at all. He held onto his Thoron tome, trying to escape from Malamar's clutches however, it managed to pinpoint his every move, appearing in front of him every time. Soon, it used Psycho Cut, blades appearing out of nowhere before it swiftly went towards the man himself, causing Robin to scream as it inflicted damage on him!

Mr. Game and Watch observed the battle the entire time, thinking to himself as he studied the Pokemon's movesets. But in spite of it all, Emogla came from behind, swiftly flinging the 2-D man with Iron Tail.

"What the fuck?!" Dark Pit retorted. All of the present Krew members except for Lucas, Shadow, the loopy, love-struck Greninja and himself were completely knocked out. They truly underestimated their latest opponent. It angered him because if they couldn't defeat Morshu, they obviously couldn't take on Icarus and his Big Bads.

"This is honestly quite disappointing," taunted Morshu, shaking his head. "I was expecting more effort from the gang that sabotaged the mall, destroyed the bubblegum and grape soda factory, hell the group who managed to set the Disney store on fire for Christ sake!"

"Fuck off Fat-Ass! I'm so sick of your shit already!" Lucas yelled.

"Aww too bad. I guess should give up Cia but I have bad news for you wittle guys. By now, she should be thrown out of this place, and in fact, stuck in the nearby woods! The woods are famous for having rather agressive creatures, even known for bad luck. She will soon be dinner for the Ursaring that inhabit the woods too!"

Greninja tried to kiss Azumarill, however the Rabbit Pokemon punched him once more, knocking him out completely. It rolled its eyes at all of his spewed nonsense before joining up with Morshu.

"I'm done with this place! You brats can feel free to rest up while me and my friends get out! Now Malamar, take us away!"

"Mar!" With those words, the six Pokemon and Morshu vanished away from sight.

" We should go looking for Cia... after everyone regains consciousness of course!"

* * *

Prior to Morshu's knowledge, little did the Koridian know that the figure with the double helix sword heard his every word. They saw him kidnap Cia and everything, to include those who were in on his devious ploy. The tall figure turned out to be an man with no pupil or iris even with snow white hair, looking god-like. It was none other than Fierce Deity Link, otherwise known as Fierce Deity. No, this wasn't Young Link wearing an mask this time and actually his own being.

Luckily for Morshu though, Fierce Deity couldn't speak at all seeing how he was mute since the day he was born. He can convey his thoughts and feelings through sign language though which only people who studied and learned sign language could understand him. The tall man decided to make his way towards the Lancia Summer home, knocking on it. Eventually Shia answered the door, surprised to see her half-cousin.

"Fierce Deity?"

She quickly let him inside as Artemis apologized to those hearing about her Pokemon plush toy collection for the fifth time. Luckily, Satsuki and the others gave her the benefit of the doubt seeing how it took the woman long enough to even warm up or speak to them. Nonon loved seeing the collection, fueling the woman's passion even more.

"When the future changes, I want to have an nice plush toy collection like hers," she simply said.

"Aren't you too old for that?" Uzu thought out loud without thinking. "Furthermore, she's also way too old to have that plush toy collec-!"

Before the forest haired teen could even finish, Nonon smacked him with an yard stick.

"Hey! Don't be an insensitive asshole!" she reprimanded.

He groaned, regretting that he even thought that out loud.

Artemis came face to face with none other than her son. She rushed over, hugging her baby boy(more like super tall and sexy man, amirite?) before quickly letting go. Even though his face was hard to read for emotions, Artemis knew that he was rather concerned about something.

"Is something up dear?" she asked him.

'Yes. It appears that Cia is in fact alive but was taken hostage by an heavyset man, an obese pikachu and an strange, cat like creature,' he signed. 'If we don't act soon, they might kill her for good.'

Artemis nodded as she looked over to Shia who seemed to have her Sorceress' Tome in hand. Shortly after, the three Lancias' left to go look for and rescue Cia.

* * *

The Krew finally managed to get out of the vacant hotel however, instead of heading out to look for Cia, they decided to go return to the city. After all, it was getting pretty late plus they were pooped out from the sudden surprise. It turned out that the heavyset Koridian man was way more powerful than they thought. In fact, they thought he was going to be easy however, that wasn't the case.

"That fat fucker," Dark Pit muttered, still bitter about the defeat.

"I guess we should have brought Lucina with us then," Lucas stated as they began their journey back towards Melee City.

"That wouldn't help at all," Shadow replied, bringing up an fairly good point. "In fact, it would have just made the city more vulnerable to Yoshi and Icarus plus how would she inform the others if we were gone for too long?"

"You do bring up an good point Shadow," answered Viridi. She was still a bit hazy from Weezing's acid attack as Mr. Game and Watch was helping her stand.

Greninja on the other hand, kept to himself. He couldn't stop thinking of Morshu's Azumarill, finding it quite adorable. It reminded him of the cute poliwags back at home. If only if they could find an common ground with one another.

Robin on the other hand watched as his Krew was heading back in the direction of the city. He was about to join them, however he hesitated and stopped in his tracks. The man's heart started to beat fast as he took an deep breath, thinking to himself.

"Rob, aren't you coming?" Wolf asked.

The grandmaster took out an familiar object out of his pocket as it was none other than Cia's bracelet. He gazed at it as if he started having an epic flashback episode like they do just like one of my Japanese animes.

\- "Monsoon" by Tokio Hotel starts playing in the background as it is in fact, an homage to the famous Chaptar 3.-

An bright light emerged from nowhere, causing the Hot Topic Krew members to cover their eyes.

"What's going on?!" questioned Lucas, never seeing anything like it.

"According to my Nintendo 3ds here, it appears that Robin's heart is connected to Cia's. Due to the fact that both of them are within an good distance from one another, the S-Support bar is blinking once more as if they want initiate it as soon as they reunite again," explained Greninja.

"Where the fuck did you get an 3ds out of nowhere?!" questioned Viridi.

"Now isn't the time for that. We should get out of here before we become additional meals for that hungry Ursaring. Even worse, it can be an entire group of them," Dark Pit informed.

As they were discussing, Robin almost looked hypnotized as he was lost in an trance. For some reason, the voices of his friends canceled out as he looked in the direction of the forest, knowing what he must do.

-"Monsoon" temporarily fades out as the Awakening DLC Song from the Boss Battle theme of "The Future's Past" takes over.-

Robin notices an rich, indigo light appear in front of him. Looking around, the tactician noticed that time was frozen as the Krew members were frozen in place along with the Pokemon who inhabit the forest. Soon, the light took on an transparent form who almost looked identical to the man himself.

_"Robin..."_ it spoke, sounding awfully familiar.

"G-Grima?! H-how?!" Robin was bewildered as he couldn't believe it. The man who was said to be in an coma's spirit was wandering around but why?

_"There is no time for explanation. If there was, I would have lectured your ass for keeping my daughter's whereabouts in the down low without informing her mother or I about it however, there's another time and place for that,"_ explained the spirit of the fell dragon. _"Now, Robin I need you to sync with me."_

The young man took an step back, not believing the words that were coming out of Grima's mouth.

"Sync? Wouldn't that kill me?!" he stammered, feeling rather nervous about doing so. Grima's spirit shook his head, before giving an serious look.

_"Of course not. I'm my own damn person. Trust me, the faster you sync with me, the faster we can find Cia together. In addition with temporarily syncing with me, your strength will be upped but regardless, I'll always be way more powerful than you. Other attributes include being able to get any dragon regardless if an actual dragon, manakete or dragonkin to listen to you both good and evil and I can easily use my super senses to detect which direction she's at. After all, she is my own flesh and blood."_

Robin took an deep breath. He still wasn't too keen on it however it was either that or risk Cia being killed for good. He's already had too many losses in his life and one thing he didn't want to lose Cia again.

"Alright then, we'll sync. I'll be your temporary host and put your additional abilities to good use," said the tactician, finally settling on becoming one with Grima. With those words, the spirit lunged inside of Robin, causing the Plegian man to fall back. After the sync was complete, Robin glanced over at his right hand as it revealed the mark of Grima. Using his newly acquired senses, Robin managed to catch an scent of Cia's blood as she was in the southeast direction. With much ado, he hastily took off.

"Robin!" yelled Lucas. "Where are you going?!"

Yet, the blond general didn't get an response at all. Instead, he completely ditched them not realizing that it's also dangerous to go alone. An old man in an cave once told the first Link that before Starbomb Link got offered his morning wood.

* * *

Marc looked at the forest entrance, his red pupils piercing through the dark sky. The young boy inhaled and exhaled before lifting his left hand, summoning none other than his mother's Scepter of Souls. Soon afterwards, he managed to cast an summoning gate, calling both Risen and Darknuts to his aid as this child really meant business.

"Whoever this prick who took Mother away from me is going to fucking die," he said in an dark tone. Although he had an smile on his face, his mood told otherwise. "I will start another war if I have to until she's safe in my hands... or an ally's."

Of course, Marc casted another summoning gate, calling forth everyone's favorite generals, Volga and Wizzro!

"What the he-!" Volga stopped himself as he noticed Marc's dark face expression. Wizzro on the other hand, was happy that the boy was going to start an war again as they decided to follow him, knowing they would probably get beat to death almost if they refused otherwise.

He would make his way into the forest with his units, not caring who or what was in his path. Innocent creatures, Pokemon, anything that crossed his minions were killed along the way.

About fifteen minutes after, Morgan and Kynthia managed to reach the forest entrance. The young tactician noticed an dead Eevee near the side of the tree and frowned a bit in horror. She felt what Marc's actions were extremely unnecessary, especially if they were only going to harm innocent creatures who weren't involved in this whole mess.

"As much as I'm appalled at your father for not telling me my precious angel was alive the entire time, I know it needs to pass. After all, if I dwell on that, her life might be gone for good," Mama Cia explained. Soon, she conjured up her Scepter of Souls as the Goddess of Time truly meant business. She just wanted to see her daughter again, reunite with her and give her an nice, warm hug.

"It's quite depressing that it had to get to this point," she said. Morgan stood silent the entire time, just nodding in response as she agreed with her grandmother. Like Marc, she summoned an couple of gates, this time calling man's greatest nemesis in the world, cuccoos. These birds were truly the most evil, edgiest motherfuckers alive. In the end, there were various cuccos with the mixture of regular, silver, gold and even giant ones!

Before advancing further, the two heard footsteps as they quickly turned around and got on their guard yet.

"It appears that you guys might need some allies," said an familiar masked blob as the stereotypical Spanish guitar theme made by 4kids Entertainment played.

Morgan recognized the masked blob to be none other than Meta Knight, otherwise strangely dubbed as The Monster Who Cannot Love for some reason. Next to him appeared to be an galactic goddess in an elegant blue dress alongside her star children. Kynthia thought she was seeing things as she blinked however the woman was still there. Soon, her lips curled as she rushed over and hugged the other goddess.

"Rosie, you're back!" she chirped. The Goddess of Time couldn't believe it as the Goddess of the Galaxy was alive once again, even if her powers were halved due to her essence missing.

Rosalina hugged her back as she noticed Kynthia's eyes filling up with tears. She flung her star wand, making them float away as she softly smiled.

"It's so good to see you Kynthie however, we should quickly make haste. After all, we do have someone we must rescue right?" she said with her southern accent.

Kynthia nodded in response. Before they proceeded to follow after the reckless Marc, they were stopped once again this time by Artemis, Shia and Fierce Deity. The lavender haired woman couldn't believe it. Almost the entire family was out to help rescue her precious daughter from fully becoming deceased.

"Sister? You too?" she asked, being surprised.

"Y-yes," Artemis answered, nodding. "I'm not going to let you nor Morgan go off on your own. This forest out there is known for being extremely dangerous, especially at night."

Kynthia truly couldn't believe it. Little did she know, she had more allies on her side yet they were coming in their own path. She saw her sister holding none other than the Guardian's Scepter.

"Artemis, are you sure about this? I don't want you getting too overwhelmed nor you to get hurt. After all, even if we're adults now you'll always be my baby sister regardless," she said.

Her sister just nodded in response. From there on, the group of six made their way in the forest, following Marc's path before finding an short cut in hopes they can reach him and Cia in time.

* * *

\- "Factory Investigation" from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards starts playing-

Meanwhile as all of this went on, little did they know Icarus was observing their movements on the screen being slightly surprised as he didn't expect this Morshu person to barge in or interfere yet didn't mind it as they seemed to have the same enemies. While at it, he seemed to be composing an digital file of Kynthia's moveset to present to the League himself. He already forwarded the information to the more evil members of the group an long time ago under Yoshi while he wanted to pay Shrek and the more possibly chill members an visit.

Furthermore, he chose an time when Phosphora was out getting her pedicure and manicure on purpose, knowing that if she were to see him, she won't quickly hesitate to fight him right then and there. After all, they did go to high school together as the same can go for Palutena, Rosalina, Kynthia and Viridi. Even more, while these girls and the other students for some reason loved their science, he on the other hand truly hated Dry Bowser. That pile of bones saw through every move of his completely thus making it harder for him to mess him up during back then. He knew that sooner or later that man will try to aid all of those groups to help stop them. Rumor had it that he himself was an possible ally and co-founder of S.T.E.A.M which only made the dark angel rage inside even more.

"Perhaps he wouldn't mind seeing an special guest star at his little prestigious party that's being thrown in his honor," he muttered to himself. It was the perfect plan too seeing how he managed to obtain an special invitation. After all, even if he was an sinister villain that couldn't mean he could still go out and have his own fun. Even better, it would bring fear to an certain green haired goddess as it might cause her paranoia overall making her experience uncomfortable which shows how dark he truly is.

Soon, the man got up as he left his office as Yoshi noticed him taking off.

"Master, where are you going?!" questioned the green dinosaur.

"Out. I'm going to personally call the League of Super Evil. You keep watch here and work on restoring that Terminator bot of yours," Icarus replied back, not making eye contact.

An few minutes later, he arrived at the the main control room. He pressed an button, turning on the monitor as he dialed Shrek's phone number which will indicate that he must pick up, especially from an unknown number.

Soon, everyone's lovable, favorite ogre was on the other line.

"Ello?"

"Ah, is this Shrek the ogre by any chance?" he asked, his voice being extremely soothing yet in an eerie way.

"This is he. May I ask who is speaking and how you even got my number?" questioned the ogre. He couldn't help but have an bad feeling about this. An few seconds later, his phone somehow landed on the table as it revealed an holographic screen. The League looked over, seeing an dark angel who resembled the angel twins in front of them. He had an pair of black wings, looked older than both Pit and Dark Pit and could almost be an complete copy of Dark Pit yet had Pit's hair and eye color. The man smirked, chuckling to himself before speaking.

"I apologize for not properly introducing myself to you all. The name's Icarus Leventis, otherwise known as your true leader. You see, Yoshi is my associate and actually works under me but he's still your leader technically seeing how he holds an higher position than you Losers do, no pun intended."

"I see," said Deadpool, slightly nodding his head back and forth. He knew it was best to keep his mouth shut, especially since this man gave him an extremely awful vibe. He glanced over at Tingle and Magolor whom he could tell they were both frightened by the dark angel yet refused to show it.

Elsa on the other hand, kept her distance from Shrek as she was still torn about the whole ordeal with Shadow. Her heart ached, knowing that even though the hot ogre constantly reminded her that he was over the edgy hedgehog, she knew those words weren't. After all, she wasn't an fool and she did close off her heart before because she feared letting people into her life. Soon, she spoke, her voice sounding rather deadpan.

"What is it that you want to show us Mr. Leventis," she said, trying to feed into his ego. Shrek rose an brow, knowing that Elsa was up to something, perhaps playing the enemy.

"That's an very good question Elsa," he replied. Soon, it displayed none other than Kynthia's information, consisting from her moveset, weapon range and even tier level and some information about her potential summons.

"Right in front of you right now is none other than the Goddess of Time's moveset. Please note like her daughters, she can also use an sorcerer's tome like Anal, the summoning gate and the Faron Spear. Luckily, she sticks with her main weapon being the Scepter of Souls yet that doesn't mean she can conjure up an army and some other allies in seconds. Please note that on the Tier list I'm showing you right now displays that she's not one to be taken for granted. If you can easily learn her movesets and predict them, then you know her daughter Cia's movesets as well."

In front of the LoSE members displayed the Tier guide as well as comparing her to Cia and Marc as an prime example.

**TIER GUIDE by ICARUS LEVENTIS**

**Kynthia:** Ultimate Tier(S Rank)

**Cia:** Top Tier(A Rank)

**Marc:** [with scepter] High Tier(B Rank), [with tomes, levin sword] Mid Tier(C Rank)

After all of them were able to get an good glimpse of the tier list, it disappeared, revealing Icarus' face once more.

"See that, she's not an opponent to take lightly. However, due to Grima being out of the way or distracted, taking her down or getting to her isn't going to be as difficult anymore. Shortly after, I'll be displaying her moveset next so you prepare yourselves when you get ready to obtain her essence. After all, she holds the Essence of Time which is needed. Once taken, this should cut her power in half, possibly making her Mid Tier," he explained.

Soon, his face faded once more as the moveset was displayed in the form of an Wii U gamepad along with its buttons. It even had an disclaimer for those who weren't used to the Warrior style and thus understood Zelda style an whole lot easier.

**KYNTHIA'S MOVESET by ICARUS LEVENTIS**  
_**Tidbit 1: It should be noted that Y is B(Regular Attacks) and X is Y(Strong Attacks) in Zelda Mode.  
Tidbit 2: When regards to her fighting style, a**_**_s an enemy, her ability to create duplicates of herself may overwhelm those with narrow attack range. She can also turn her staff into a whip to perform melee attacks on nearby allies. Her moveset is reliant on charge attacks to make the best of her crowd controlling abilities._**

**X:** Temporarily surrounds herself in dark energy when her meter is full.

**Y, X, X, X:** Stomps the ground a few times, sending shockwaves of dark energy outward.

**Y, Y, X, X, X:** Fires three energy orbs at enemies.

**Y, Y, Y, X:** Summons four Dark Links to attack enemies directly infront of her. She can be rotated while summoning them, allowing her to create an ark, or kept still to form a single line.

**Y, Y, Y, Y, X:** Creates four pools of dark energy around her. If an enemy steps on one of them, they will be damaged by a blast of dark energy.

**Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, X:** Creates four Dark Links that surround her and perform simultaneous spin attacks.

**Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, Y:** Performs several rapid whip combos before creating four Summoning Gates to generate a tornado to blow enemies away.

**A:** Rises in the air as she gathers dark energy around herself before blasting enemies away with several pillars of dark energy.

**Focus Spirit + A:** Creates four Summoning Gates that fire lasers which converge into a large orb of dark energy before exploding to damage enemies.

**Focus Spirit Finisher:** Rises into the air before firing a large orb of dark energy at enemies.

**Weak Point Smash:** Rapidly whips enemies before summoning a pool of dark energy and blasting them away.

"So, she's mainly attacks while being ranged?" asked Magolor, being curious.

"Correct Magolor!" Icarus answered, beaming with delight. He was quite ecstatic that his League was paying attention to lecture which made it that much easier. The dark angel did make an note to print it out over at their location as well as email it so they don't lose this valuable information.

"If she's ranged, something tells me her battle style primarily relies on long range and area coverage over the common brute force," stated Deadpool.

"That is correct sir," the angel replied once more. "Do keep in mind that she has the ability to call for aid, which is her summons. Note that she can summon creatures and allies outside her realm to include Ultima Weapon. She has used it before and not afraid to call for its help again. Same with Garuda, Celebi, you name it. Also she really loves those stupid cuccos, which are another thing to watch out for! Those birds are irritating beyond all hell!"

"Does she also summon Prinnies?" Chad asked, holding an notebook. It appeared he was working on an new mediocre single of some sorts.

"No. Since they're related to the Netherworld, she doesn't go that route. After all, she's an devout Christian. She despises anything related to the Underworld, Netherworld, Satan, you name it," he replied, rolling his eyes as he recalls her trying to cleanse him of his sins back in high school. Icarus did have fun telling her that God didn't exist at all, watching her cry over it.

"Anyways, you guys now your next assignment to is obtain the Essence of Time. No ifs, ands, or buts, just do it!"

With those words, he hung up.

Shrek didn't like this guy one bit. The ogre knew that he was only using them for his own personal gain which angered him to no end. The fact that he didn't seem to care about the well being of his children, hell even wants to see them dead disgusted the gorgeous green man. Elsa however, noticed something. The entire time the lecture went on, Phosphora wasn't in sight. Was there something that man was hiding from her? It made her even more curious as she recalled to bring it up when she returns from getting her nails fixed up.

"Say Shrek, I've noticed something," said Elsa, finally breaking off her cold shoulder. "The entire time Icarus was informing us about our next task, Phosphora wasn't present in the room. Don't you find that an bit odd, seeing how she's also part of the team?"

"Now that I come to think of it, it's extremely suspicious. Perhaps he doesn't want her knowing something but why? Maybe we'll have to confront her about it when she returns from her appointment," said the ogre.

* * *

\- Super Mario RPG's "Forest Maze" begins playing-

In another part of the woods, Cia appeared to be lost as she wandered aimlessly. Her heart was hastily beating, almost as if she was going to have an heart attack or so she thought. She donned nothing but scrubs as she wondered why her captors even allowed her to wander off in this stupid forest to begin with. Her body was still extremely weak from giving birth so she couldn't even use any ounce of strength to ward off potential danger. Hell, she couldn't even conjure her staff otherwise she would pass out which was an risk she wasn't willing to even take.

The dark sorceress wandered around, her bare feet stepping on leaves, rocks, you name it. She panted, having to stop for an moment to catch her breath.

"I wanna go home..." she whined.

The woman was extremely exhausted and didn't seem to understand why this Morshu guy hated her so much. It was nothing like Mewtwo who just hated her because of her size, or rather, former size. Cia lost an ton of weight during her absence as she managed to regain her hourglass shape body once more. She slightly gained an few pounds however after giving birth but that was normal and usually consisted of eight to ten pounds of water weight.

Soon after, she managed to catch her energy she had left once again and journeyed some more. Cia at this point started resorting almost to an child-like state, just wanting to go home and wanted her parents.

"I wanna go home..." she complained once more, actually on the verge of tears this time. "I miss Mama and Papa, I miss Shishi and Lana too..."

Soon after, she started crying as the woman was extremely homesick. She was in an situation she wasn't extremely comfortable in plus she was overwhelmed with so much emotions at once. She hated herself seeing how she usually wasn't this emotional, but today wasn't the case. As she wandered, an voice appeared out of nowhere.

"Gee, it sure is boring around here."

Turning around, Cia came face to face with one of the goofiest looking Link's of all time. If she remembered, it was none other than CD-i Link, the geek from her mother's high school. Compared to that garbage bag Wizzro, he was the main reason why Kynthia shot half of the senior class to begin with. She quickly wiped her face, seeing how she had no make up on to begin with so nothing was smeared. For some reason, he managed to keep his dorky, yet youthful appearance.

"How old are you?" she questioned him, being curious. Cia already knew the answer yet was curious to see how he would respond.

"One-Eight-Hunger-ED years old," he replied.

_"What the fuck, that's now an age at all! We all know you're the same age as my mother,"_ she thought to herself. Cia however, decided to egg him on just because. If she recalled her mother's stories, one thing CD-i Link couldn't resist was beautiful girls.

"How long have you been one-eight-hunger-ed?" she asked, forcing herself to say the stupid answer even.

"... A while."

Cia glanced at him. She decided to press for more answers, being curious. The witch wondered why he was even in the forest to begin with.

"I know what you are," she flatly replied.

Soon, he answered back.

"Say it... Say it out loud," he ordered.

"Cd-i Link."

"Are you afraid?"

Cia turned to face him as her purple eyes met with his hazel ones.

"... No."

"Then ask me the most basic question: What do we eat?" he asked.

"... What do you eat?"

"Octorok!"

Cia knew this was going to be an long night. Even though this was quite entertaining, she couldn't quite trust him plus she wanted to go home.

* * *

\- Tokio Hotel's "Monsoon" resumes playing once more-

_Running through the monsoon_  
_Beyond the world_  
_To the end of time_  
_Where the rain won't hurt_

Robin frantically continue to run on full speed. If I wanted, I could easily make him shirtless just like Edward Cullen from the Twilight series but this fic isn't about that. He stormed through all the dead twigs, bushes and everything else that stood in his path. He was determined to get out of this forest with his girlfriend no matter what the cost will be. After all, this formerly emo tactician experienced too many losses in his twenty-three years he had been alive.

For the longest time, the man thought his life was rather dull and boring, especially since he lost his dear mother at an young age. She was the only one who protected him from his abusive real father Validar as he was addicted to gambling, wished Grima would have noticed him instead, and even owned an golden statue of the glorious legend himself, Calvin Cordozar Broadus Jr otherwise known as Snoop Dogg.

Since he looked an lot like his mother, even almost resembling Validar's favorite fell dragon, it only made the man resent his own child even more. Heck, he even somehow manage to adopt an girl by the name of Aversa, filling her mind with false lies and thus, made her hate him too.

So, they constantly belittled him as he was always reminded about Grima this, Grima that, Grima, Grima, Grima! They never seemed to care about him and the only time they did was to tell him how worthless he was. With those constant reminders, Robin grew to hate this stupid fell dragon even wanting to put on his suffering to him because he resented him that much.

Luckily Validar's gambling addiction got the best of him as he had nothing else to bet so being the stupid idiot that he was, he decided to risk his son as he thought he would win at poker but that was proven otherwise. Ganondorf ending up stomping everyone and thus, earning an child out of nowhere. Now, he wasn't father of the year either but living with him was surely an whole lot better than being with his real father and Aversa.

_Fighting the storm_  
_Into the blue_  
_And when I loose myself I think of you_

He continued running in the southeast direction, wondering where Morshu even placed Cia in the first place or did they allow her to escape even though they knew she wouldn't be able to find the way out. Robin wasn't going to give up so easily, not when he came so far to meet her once more. The grandmaster wanted to finally reunite with her and get out of the storm together.

Yet he remembered during the past, the only reason why he managed to get close to her in the first place was because her father was in fact, Grima. He felt awful for never telling her this, especially regarding the fact that it will put him in the same boat as the lovely Princess Zelda however, the two differed from one another. While the Hylian princess overall despised Cia, he on the other hand, didn't. In fact, she was the one who eased his hatred of her own father as if she casted an spell on him.

Soon, an small flashback came to him.

_It was of the time when the Gerudo King sent him off to Fat Camp. Everyone was getting their rooms assigned as the fitness trainer looked over towards the nine-year old Robin._

_"Hey kid, do you mind being in an co-ed room? I figure since you're still young and not horny that you possibly wouldn't mind sharing an room with an girl," said the fitness trainer. Before the young Rob could even reply, the man already took him to his room before leaving._

_In there, he would come face to face with an pudgy girl with light-lavender hair, sobbing her eyes out. Robin recalled her as being one of the heaviest, no, she was the heaviest kid in the camp. He understood her pain of not wanting to be here, seeing how she was away from loving parents who actually cared for her._

_"A-are you okay?" he asked._

_The girl whimpered as she looked over at him, slightly hiccuping._

_"N-no! I don't wanna be here! I wanna go home!" she wailed. Robin walked towards her, trying to cheer her up as he didn't know what to do. He never really had friends before, seeing how he was always called Red Robin back at school. So, he awkwardly patted her head, just to flinch as he felt something. Looking down, he noticed tiny horns in her head?_

_"S-sorry!" she apologized, noticing that Robin somehow got hurt because of her. "I forgot to tell you that I'm part dragon apparently but I can't transform or anything so you're good."_

_"Hey... that's pretty neat," he said. The girl was surprised from his response._

_"R-really?"_

_"Y-yeah! By the way, I'm Robin! What's your name?" he asked._

_"C-Cia!"_

And to think he used her to try to get close to Grima to kill him. It was also one of the reasons why he distanced himself away from her in the first place during high school. Besides her awful attitude, the former emo couldn't bear to be around someone he technically toyed with even if it wasn't in an negative way. He managed to break her sense of security, almost to the point where he can easily convince her to murder her own father and she'd be okay with it.

Robin tried his best to cleanse himself of sin, dating every cute boy from Henry to Shulk to even the great Inego out of all people. Inego was the hottest boy at the school, being known for his good looks, charms and excellent dancing skills however couldn't seem to get any of the ladies attention. Somehow the tactician captivated him at the time and even made Batman's grandson Gerome jealous. After senior year, they broke it off, Inego moving on from him to another boy by the name of Merio, an Mario alike who wore green.

He really tried his best to keep his mind off of his shitty life, Cia and other things however that led to an bad decision. In college, he met an cute High Entia girl by the name of Melia Antiqua. They had an nice fling going on and of course, he manage to do no S-support sex plenty of times with Melia. Afterwards, her family got offended because Plegians were the scum of the world and thus transferred her out. No one knows if Robin manage to impregnate her unless she were to show up in this story.

Then, his college career shortly ended due to being invited to the wonderful Smash tourney. He ended up doing another run of no S-support sex with Cia during the whole Club Nintendo escapade which can be read in Chaptar 6. He felt proud as he didn't understand his feelings coming back yet ignored them. Instead, he focused on something petty like the birthday part she NEVER SHOWED UP TO BECAUSE EMOS AT THE TIME HATED BEING STOOD UP. And once again remembered that her father is Grima so instead, it just made it easier for him to forget her and just lump her in the enemies category.

After the ruined tournament of SSB4, Robin got an call an year or two later from Yoshi about joining his new group dubbed as the Cute Toot House. Yes, for those who need an refresher, Robin was originally the tactician for the CTH before realizing that Yoshi was just using them and thus, decided to do his own thing. It was the perfect opportunity at the time as he could finally get his revenge and make Grima suffer if he killed his daughter. Yet as the battle went on, he could have easily killed her back then during that brawl at the mall during Chaptar 3 but he just couldn't do it. Part of him still deeply cared for her and felt guilty about using her to get close to Grima. So, he spared her life and on the same night they went to the now closed down Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, his stomach ached as he wish he could take all of the insults he lashed out at her back.

_Together we'll be running somewhere new_  
_And nothing can hold me back from you_

Now, Robin was an completely changed man. It was quite an strange thing to ponder about yet going through this entire mall mess made him realize his actions and thus wanted to make things right with all those he wronged to include starting over with Cia.

_"I'm sick of losing everyone and everything I care about... I will not let anything hold me back from you again! Together, we'll be running somewhere new, just me and you."_

As Robin ran through the forest, little did he know that Morgan and her little group, Marc and his army along with some of the Resistance members would eventually unite together as their priority was to get Cia out and alive in the forest. Luckily, all of them were headed in the right direction.

_Through the monsoon_

\- Chaptar 21 comes to an end as the Awakening DLC Song from the Boss Battle theme of "The Future's Past" plays in the background as it freeze frames on all four of the main groups out to rescue Cia.-

* * *

**And that wraps up chaptar 21. Got an special request by the amazing WWE author LucarioFan3 to correspond with the lastest chapter, so of course, we did it. Depending if we get requested to correspond with the next chapter, the planned chaptars(Like Anal's battle) will be bumped one chaptar up to make room.**

**So instead of Superwholockians, Chaptar 22 might be another respond Chaptar, possibly titled Monsoon.**

**Now, as for Kynthia's moveset, that literally is Cia's moveset in the actual game. We decided to put it in there so readers can get an feel of how she battles if they haven't played Hyrule Warriors yet aka the game with the plot of an fanfic!**

**Also, there was homages to Chaptars 3 and 12 here, the Tokio Hotel reference being from Ch. 3 while CD-i Link has been mentioned before in Ch. 12.**

**Anyways, until next time!**

**Also there's an new poll on my profile! Check it out and vote for at least three different choices!**


	30. Chaptar 22: Torn Bonds

**And to think we were done with long chapters... NOT! This one finished at 10.7k words not including the author's notes. Anyways, lots of stuff to wrap up Chaptar 21 to get back on track with the planned Chaptars.**

**As an reminder, there is an poll up on the profile page were you can vote for your favorite HTK pairing thus far. Also feel free to join us at the forums and ask questions. The link is on Ch. 20 I think.**

**Also, it is on TVTropes too but I truly think this story is ready for its own TVTropes Page itself. It already has an wiki in the works so why not both. ;P**

* * *

Chaptar 22: Torn Bonds

-The chaptar starts off with the unused Overworld theme from that CD-i game Zelda's Adventure-

The Dragon Ball Z Narrator who decided to guest star in Chrom and the Fishsticks comes out of fucking nowhere once more to inform you, the audience about the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball Z, I mean Hot Topic Krew! He holds his mic with his serious voice and stares at the "screen."

"On the last chaptar of The Hot Topic Krew, Dark Pit and the gang finally reunite with their former tactician only an few seconds later to learn that she's kidnapped. So in response, the Krew quickly dash out alongside her boyfriend, leaving Lucina behind to watch the babies. They rush into an vacant hotel, having to endure the nightmare that is Hotel Mario. Meanwhile Palutena and Pit are having dinner with her former science teacher Dry Bowser(what does he teach? Biology? Chemistry? WHO KNOWS). Noticing that Pittoo's missing, the goddess begins to get rather worried, causing Lucina to inform the present Resistance members. Word accidentally gets out to the wrong person as Marc is willing to start on war in order to find and rescue his mother. Morgan and Kynthia follow him in pursuit and are joined by Artemis, Fierce Deity and even Rosalina and Meta Knight! And it turns out the HTK have failed against their battle with Morshu and thus returned back to Melee City. Will Robin and the other Lancias to include the Resistance be able to find Cia in time? Or will she become dinner for the Usaring that inhabit the forest! Tune in on Chaptar 22 of the Hot Topic Krew, Hold Your Color!"

* * *

\- "Sacred Grove" from Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess begins playing-

Robin eventually began growing weary from wandering the forest. He stopped in his tracks, allowing himself to catch some breath. The woods were silent and eerie, the only sound the tactician was the that of the wind.

He didn't know who or what habit the forest besides the bear Pokemon Morshu mentioned before disappearing and taking off. The man continued to carry on through, searching far and wide to reunite with the one he loves again. He stopped in his tracks as he saw something peculiar. Glancing over, he noticed it was... an small child?

The first thing he wondered was what was an small child doing up to late at night and two, why were they in such an dangerous location to begin with. Soon after, the small child was followed by an couple of more dressed up in uniform. Robin began to get startled, wondering what was even going on.

The group of children looked at him and before Robin knew it, his surroundings changed to look like that of an... elementary school? The tactician quickly looked down and saw himself garbed in the same attire.

Soon after, one of the children moved up, gazing directly at him. Their lips slightly curled, forming that of an smirk as they ushered for the rest of the children to approach.

\- "Sacred Grove" begins fading as it is replaced with an remastered version of "Manoria Cathedral" from Chrono Trigger.-

"Hey look everyone! It's Red Robin!" taunted the child.

"Wow, who knew his burgers would be so... GIGANTIC!" teased another.

Robin froze in place, not sure what was going on or happening. He took out his Arcfire tome and clutched onto it, trembling even.

"Get... get away from me!" he begged. His plea was returned with laughter as they glanced over at him.

"Maybe you should stop eating Gigantic Gourmet Burger," said another child.

"Wait, even if he did he'll still be useless," added another.

"That's what he is, Red Robin the useless. Never to be loved by anyone nor even liked. He might as well marry himself," replied the first child.

"...You're wrong... someone does care for me!" he yelled. With those words, he quickly cast Arcfire just for his spell to go through? Wait, that's not right.

"Wow, how pathetic," said the third child, their face as hard as stone.

"How is she going to care for you when you've been using her the entire time?" the second child reminded him.

"... How do you know about her?!"

"We know everything Red Robin... what else is there?" said the fourth child.

Soon the circled around him and began chanting his horrid nickname over and over again, causing Robin to fall onto his knees.

* * *

\- "Empty space out of control PART2" from Phantasy Star Online begins to play. You know, the version where you're out killing enemies.-

Back at the evil headquarters, everyone seemed to be minding their own business. Yoshi was busy rebuilding Arnold Swartzenegger to be his model from Terminator 3, Porky seemed to be working on something in one of the labs, Roy was testing out his newest lime Dorito creation, no one knew what Ganondorf was doing and in another vacant lab, an short, ghastly grey skinned man appeared to be at engrossed in his work as was crafting the most diabolical thing yet!

He was known to be an scientist by the name of Erwin. In fact, he was one of the many brilliant minds besides Dr. Wily aiding Icarus on Project S.A.R.A. as he appeared to put his tools to the side for an moment and began examining the Essence of the Galaxy.

"Oh my, I didn't expect this beauty to be prettier in person," he muttered to himself. "If this essence is like this, I wonder how gorgeous the rest will look once they're obtained!"

Another figure glanced over to the scientists as he observed his creation at work.

"Are you sure all those clones are an good thing? I mean we do have the other henchmen here for an reason!" the figured explained, turning out to be none other than an gray ghost by the name of Orson.

"Bah, to hell with those nitwits! They don't seem to making any progress whatsoever and besides, with going the extra mile maybe Icarus will finally give me the promotion I deserve!"

Orson was trapped inside an seal capsule as he shook his head.

"Don't you think this is going too far?! Besides, what if Icarus is just using you and doesn't promote you after all?" the ghost added, playing the devil's advocate.

"Who said I was going to even give you credit?" Erwin responded back. He glanced over to his monitor as it revealed several screens which had Robin and the others. He gave off an sinister grin as it watched the grandmaster appear to shout at nothing.

"Ah, it appears that they've fallen right where I wanted them to. In fact, thanks to that fat bumbling idiot and his Pokemon friends, they have lured the Goddess of Time right where I want her! It'll just make it easier for LoSE to obtain the essence and even more easier for me to get promoted!" he boasted.

Orson looked over towards Erwin, wondering what the evil scientist did to the forest even. Even know he knew it was infamous for its creepy stories at night, he had an good feeling that the scientists tampered with it to make it work in his favor.

"What did you exactly do to the forest?!" the grey ghost questioned, pressing for answers. "I mean, I already knew it was infamous for the wild Pokemon at night and possible hallucinations but from what I'm registering from the screen, it appears that Robin guy seems to be having an intense hallucination almost as if it was programmed."

"Ah, so you've took notice of one of my many creations and to think I thought you were losing it. Anyways, what we see is the Forest of Despair, which is famously known for its illusions. Depending on the person's mindset, it can either be illusions based on wishes, desires to even despair, fear and regret! Seeing how I predicted that the measly Hot Topic Krew and those brats from the future would make their way towards Melee City at some point, I decided to work my magic ahead of time and spiced up the forest a bit. I've already tested it on some of the Pokemon living and even foolish teenagers who decided it would be fun to wander the forest late at night. Let's just say an few never returned home, forever engulfed in their wishes," Erwin thoroughly explained.

He paused for an moment as he gently placed back the Essence of the Galaxy in its container before continuing on with his explanation.

"Besides, what's more amazing is that I didn't expect the HTK's former tactician to be alive and to add, kept herself on the down low. So, it just made my effort in tampering with the forest ten times more better! Then everything else naturally played off on its own just like an game of chess except none of those fools even know what the name of the forest is or the fact that I've made it an lot more fun! So that I got the next goddess target right where I want her, the real fun will begin! It'll be an grand ol' time, don't you agree Orson?"

Orson just kept his mouth shut. He glanced over at the screen, hoping those who were under their illusions would break free of it soon, otherwise Icarus would just get what he wants. Little did Erwin know, the rumors of the former members of the Cute Toot House going under as the Heroes of Light seemed to slowly surface. Soon, an ding was heard as the next clone was complete!

Erwin looked over at his newest creation, revealing an lighter version of Mewtwo.

"Um, why did you clone an Mew clone?" Orson questioned, finding it quite odd.

"Well, why not? After all, unlike that irritable Pokemon, this one actually knows how to keep his mouth shut and actually, is way more tolerable! It's one of the reasons why that asshole got kicked out in the first place but little do they even know, I've cloned all members to include former ones. They will be outnumbered!" said Erwin.

"Actually your clones and their group is even considering that they have the secretary on their team! It's just not noted often," informed Orson.

"And that's where you wrong again! You think I'll forget about her?! I already got her clone on the way too! Besides, these clones will be more lovable than their real counterparts. Besides being strong, they will also be an whole lot more respectful than those brats ever were, especially that Mewtwo! Seriously, I question those people who unironically like him. Who would want an asshole constantly insulting you 24/7 anyways?"

"..." Orson sighed and rolled his eyes at Erwin's somewhat hypocritical statement. He just watched the man continue working on his marvelous clones while keeping watch on the monitor from time to time.

* * *

-Silent Hill 2's "Promise(Reprise)" begins playing as we go back to Forest of Despair or Illusion Forest-

After thirty minutes, Cia decided she couldn't handle listening to CD-i Link go off about dodongos, having kisses for luck to even mentioning the fact that he was so hungry, he could eat an octorok. So, she wandered off once more, determined to find the exit along with the road to return back to Melee City. After all, her main concern were the newborns she just conceived an few hours ago.

She looked around, trying her best to avoid suspicious noises, even growling as she heard the sound of rustling leaves followed by laughter. The woman quickly turned around, just to appear at her old high school.

"What the hell?"

Cia couldn't help but approach it as she saw the students walking around, minding their own business. For some reason, they literally walked through her as if they were ghosts which startled her a bit.

_"Am I inside an old memory of mine?"_

Not from afar, she saw an couple of guys to include an man with an bowlcut making their own little band. From another glance, an suave red head engaging in discussion with some ladies while others of course, appeared to be circling around something or someone. She couldn't help be become curious as she slowly made her way towards the circle yet stopped in her own tracks when she came face to face with an venomous woman, her teenage self.

Teen! Cia appeared to be glancing over at her phone as she made her pace faster, almost as if to drive someone way. Not from afar, she saw Lana as she rushed over towards her twin sister, trying to catch up.

"Sis wait!" she yelled.

Teen! Cia just rolled her eyes and glared at her.

"What?!" she snapped. "Can't you see I'm busy? Fuck off."

"B-but Mama said that we were supposed to stick together in high school! She told you plenty of times not to ditch me or throw me off to the side!" she whined back.

"Do you think I fucking care what Mom thinks? She can go jump off an damn cliff for all I care!" she snapped. "Even better, you can join her you weeaboo shitstain!"

Cia watched the scene, not surprised those words came out of her mouth back then. In fact, the more she started watching the scene, the more she started feeling something.

Regret

She couldn't help but continue to watch what was bound to happen next, even if the results were bound to be disgusting. After all, she truly was an monster back then.

Lana paused in her tracks before tears began to build up in her eyes. Shortly after, the blue haired girl ran off, sobbing. Her teenage self just chuckled as she shouted an few more slurs at her sister. Cia glanced over and noticed an red headed girl with braids staring at them from afar, shaking her head.

"I should be glad my relationship with Elsa was never that bad," Anna muttered to herself before walking off. Elsa soon showed up as it appeared that she witnessed the scene as well. The platinum haired girl looked distraught the entire time before she muttered something inaudible before proceeding on.

Cia decided to follow her teenage self as Teen! Cia appeared to be going towards the crowd, even pushing her way forward. As the white haired woman managed to get through, she would come face to face with an couple of teenage boys bullying an hefty ogre.

"Hey Fatass, go back to your country!" yelled Roy.

"Even better, you should stop eating so the starving children in the other countries could get some food," yelled an pig-tailed girl by the name of Severa.

The crowd laughed as Shrek tried his best to suppress his own cries. Soon, an older student approached the poor ogre. Takamaru opened up his backpack and began throwing candies and other food at Shrek.

"Hey, you should eat off the ground fatass!" said Larry the Koopa Troopa. I just wanted to rhyme sorry.

Everyone started chanting for Shrek to eat as if he had no choice. He felt scared for his life, almost wanting to scream and rage yet his mother told him never to stoop so low. After all, it was against the ogre code of honor. So in defeat, he began eating the candies off the floor.

"Holy shit, fucking lard ass is actually eating food off the floor! How pathetic!" Teen! Cia boasted. Everyone began to laugh as tears poured out of Shrek's eyes. The queen bee moved towards Takamaru, digging into his bag of candies and actually began chucking it at Shrek's head as he slightly winced in pain. She maliciously laughed as she enjoyed watching the pathetic beautiful(more beautiful than CIA MIND YOU. SHREK IS AN SEX GOD OKAY!) ogre cry his eyes out.

"Look at this reject," Teen! Cia said, taking this whole ordeal an lot farther than it needed to be. Soon, she decided to be an offensive asswipe and did an mockery of Shrek's Scottish accent.

"Look at me, I'm Shrek the Ogre! All the thing I do it cry and eat! I dress like I came out of Goodwill and even more, look like an giant baby! Don't hurt me, I'm full of layers!" she mocked. Soon, her voice went back to normal as she added "Layers of fat! God fatass needs to stop fucking eating so damn much!"

Before she knew it, someone managed to push themselves through the crowd as it was none other than Zelda herself. She was alongside Ruto, Nabooru, Peach, Daisy and even Eirika of Renais.

"Leave him alone!" Zelda yelled. She got in front of Shrek, disgusted with this whole bullying thing. The princess came face to face with her nemesis as their brows narrowed at one another.

"Hmph, looks like the delicate damsel in distress has came over to save Fatass here," Teen! Cia said.

Zelda only chuckled back in response. "Hearing that word is quite ironic, especially coming from you out of all people Cia. Is there perhaps, something you'd like to share with the entire school?" she talked back.

Teen! Cia glared as the princess' posse aided Shrek to safety while glaring at the crowd. Soon, it was just Cia watching her teen self and Zelda argue with one another.

"That's what I thought. You've always been all mouth, in fact, I would be careful if I were you. After all, I have evidence that can ruin your reputation of being the school's biggest backstabber! Would you love to wake up to pictures of your past self plastered all over the school? It's quite hilarious hearing insults like that coming from you out of all people. At least poor Shrek can actually still participate in physical activities unlike you back then and you picking on him to make yourself feel better really is pathetic. In fact, I'm just going to walk away now because explaining things to you is like talking to an brick wall. Goodbye."

With those words, Zelda left as she went inside the school, leaving an angered Teen! Cia to mutter an few curses under her breath.

Cia felt sick to her stomach. If she could, she wanted to take back all those things she said to people in high school, to those who didn't even deserve to get hurt. She wanted to apologize to people like Shrek for bullying them yet knew it was too late. After all, they probably hated her and honestly, her present self didn't blame them at all. She too, would hate herself. Sooner or later, she realized something.

She truly was insecure of being an Lancia during those dark times. Cia had an lot of pent up anger and rage against her bloodline because of the gene most of them seemed to get. Just watching that happened to Shrek made her remember back then that it frequently happened to her back in elementary school. Everywhere she went, no one would give her an break while Zelda "protected" her.

The more she pondered about it, the more it made sense She began to wonder if her sudden ballooning and weight gain after her birthday present gone wrong was karma to all of those she hurt in the past, especially Shrek.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryuko and the others made their way through Illusion forest with Warrior Link slicing at some bushes to make it easier to see. Ravio held onto an flashlight and his sack of rupees as Mako wore her two-star Goku uniform as she punched at giant rocks, turning them into mere pebbles.

"Um, is destroying the forest really necessary?"complained Lana Jr. "I mean, there are living creatures out in this forest.

"Well, it's either find your aunt or possibly get eaten," Ryuko simply answered.

The young child frowned at that response as she grew tense. Warrior Link glanced over at his little sister, telling her to stay close to him at all times.

"Say, did anyone bother to actually do research on this forest or did we all not even double check," Ravio stated, bringing up an good point.

Sheik seemed to be in their own thoughts before replying.

"It appears that this forest is infamous for its hallucinations at night. It is known by two titles either being the Forest of Despair or Illusion forest," they simply answered. "However, it looks like someone tampered with it.

"What do you mean tampered?" Mako asked.

Sheik knelt down a bit, revealing an electronic device which was deeply buried into the ground. Everyone glanced over it while some took pictures with their cellphones. Even though they had no signal, they were still able to take pictures otherwise that would be an shitty phone.

While everyone discussed about the devices purpose, Ryuko heard something as she glanced towards the bushes on her left side. She held out her hand, ceasing the idle chatter as the Resistance members outside the forest heard something. Shortly after, the growling noise revealed itself, or themselves to be an group of Mightyenas!

They approached the group, growling as they were on battle stance!

Everyone took out their weapons and got ready to take them out. Lana Jr took note of their demeanor as she realized that the wolf Pokemon's mind has been tampered with!

"Guys, I don't think these Mightyenas are able to come back to their senses," she informed them.

"Then it's best we take out the trash!" Ryuko answered. Soon, the two groups lunged at one another, an Mightyena using bite towards the Shadow the Hedgehog gijinka OC. She managed to barely dodge in time yet sliced off its head, squirting blood out everywhere.

Warrior Link did an spin attack, slicing off some of the Mightyenas legs off as they yelped in response. Mako happened to pick one up just to chuck it to the other side of the forest.

Ravio took out his Tornado Rod, sending an couple of them away from the group while Lana Jr. struck down the remaining ones with an bolt of blue lightning as she jumped up in the sky before lunging down. Soon, the group of wolves was away and done with for good.

"Who knows what other hostile creatures might be around here," Sheik stated, "It'll be wise if we don't let our guard down."

The group nodded in response before proceeding on.

* * *

Marc marched his way through with his minions. Volga and Wizzro trotted alongside him, wondering if this whole search was even worth it especially since he didn't inquire them about anything. Soon, Marc froze in his tracks as he was struck by an illusion.

In front of him was an beautiful rose garden and an house not from afar. He began running over, wondering where he was even at. Soon, he would come face to face with Morgan watering the flowers.

"Hey Marc!" she happily greeted.

The boy was slightly taken back a bit, wondering who or what happened to his dear sister. It was rather unusual to see her so carefree like this, especially for an future they came from. For now, he decided to play along seeing how it was an nice change in pace from the usual hectic crisis they were going through.

"Morgan, why are you watering plants for? Shouldn't you be on the look out for enemies?" he questioned.

Soon another voice chimed in.

"Enemies? What enemies? The world is peaceful Marc, are you sure you haven't been dreaming again," answered Ravio. He appeared to be tending to the plants as well which caused Marc to even get more confused. Wasn't he separated from both of them due to an argument he got into in the first place...? Nothing makes sense anymore!

"Ravio! How can you even be here if I pushed you away during our argument?" Marc questioned once more.

"Argument? Man, you really have been having some weird dreams lately. Anyways, Mother's been waiting for you near the front porch of the house. I suggest you go see what she wants," the dark haired boy answered back.

_"Mother's here? That's certainly odd... I thought she passed."_

Marc nodded, feeling more and more confused. He made his way through the rose garden as he got closer towards the house. Soon, he froze in his tracks as he arrived near the front porch as he the young tactician came face to face with his own mother.

The woman smiled as she got up and opened her arms wide, ushering for Marc to give her an hug. At this point, Marc didn't care so with all do, he rushed over to the woman and embraced her.

"Mother..."

Volga and Wizzro just stared at one another.

"Does anyone want to break it to him that he's hugging an fucking tree out of all things?!" exclaimed the twisted wizard.

Volga on the other hand, appeared to be in deep thought. He took good note of something as he heard Marc engage with said tree.

"Something tells me that he's either hallucinating or this forest is playing tricks on him."

* * *

As Morgan, Kynthia, Artemis, Fierce Deity, Shia, Rosalina and Meta Knight followed Marc's trail, the masked blob couldn't help but sense something was off about this forest. The warrior stopped in his tracks before turning towards the group.

"It appears that there is an lot more to this forest than meets the eye. Furthermore, it appears that things have been acting up more than usual as of late. If anyone begins acting strange, I suggest we snap them out of it as quickly as possible before we lose them for good," he informed.

\- "The nearest place to the heaven PART1" from the Phantasy Star Online OST begins playing-

Everyone nodded while Kynthia stared off into space. The sounds of cuccos and the others began fading off as before the lavender haired woman knew it, she was back at home in the Temple of Souls. Her eyes widened at first as she didn't understand what was going on. Soon, she heard someone call her name.

"Kiki!"

Turning around, she would come face to face with none other than Grima himself. Kynthia felt like she was seeing things as she did an double take, wondering if her mind was playing tricks on her again.

"GriGri, but I thought you were... you..."

She couldn't believe it. He approached her as he began to smile in her direction.

"Thought I was what? Dead? Honey, it's been an long day perhaps you need some rest," he simply replied. He managed to pull her into an hug as she closed her eyes, hugging him in return. Soon, she heard more people calling her name.

"Mom!"

She glanced over to notice her daughters as they made their way towards the woman. Cia and Lana appeared to have their natural lilac hair color as none of them displayed any form of individuality or independence whatsoever. Shia looked the same as always as they appeared to have came back from an function of some sorts.

"Girls! Where did you guys go?" she asked.

"We just came back from volunteering at the church," Cia answered.

_"Cia and church? Am I dreaming or? Just what exactly is going on?!"_

Kynthia of course smiled in return. This whole scenario was really like an dream come true. Even better, she noticed all three of them getting along just fine compared to how they were before. It almost moved her to tears as she hugged her girls.

Shortly after, an red car showed up as Viridi was revealed to be the driver. With her was Palutena, Rosalina and Phosphora, all who seemed to be ecstatic and getting along with one another. Kynthia remembered knowing them since first grade as the group of girls looked in her direction, waving.

"Hey Kynthie! Want to go out with us?" Phosphora chirped.

"We're having an girls night out," Palutena informed, smiling.

"It's going to be loads of fun! We're going to an karaoke bar and everything," Rosalina added.

She paused for an moment. She couldn't believe everything she was seeing, it was too perfect. It was everything Kynthia ever wanted, she missed her old friends, she wanted the perfect family, everything. As much as her friends wronged her in the past, truth is, she missed those old times and actually yearned for them all to be friends again.

"Earth to Kythina! Are you going to join us or not?" asked Viridi before giving off an playful grin.

"Y-yeah! Just let me bask in this moment!"

The real Rosalina froze and her tracks and noticed the other goddess to be engrossed in her own imagination. She tapped the others as they stopped in their tracks.

"What's going on with Mom?" Shia asked.

"It appears she is stuck in some sort of trance," Rosalina answered. "It appears that what is ever in this forest seems to have gotten an hold of her."

"Now the real question is how do we snap her out of it?" Artemis stammered a bit.

"That is what I'm trying to figure out," Meta Knight replied. He appeared to be in deep thought, trying his best to figure out how to combat Illusion Forest.

* * *

Little did any of the groups know, some of more devious members of the League of Super Evil arrived at Illusion Forest. Dr. Mario held onto an tracking device while Nui held onto an pink umbrella, having that eerie smile on her face.

"So, she's here," she simply stated.

"Seeing how this is Illusion Forest, she can't be too far," Metal Face added in.

Dr. Mario nodded while Anal decided to take both her tome and an summoning gate. She knew it was definitely needed for handling an certain Goddess, especially when they were going to have summoning wars in their hand.

"Thankfully Icarus informed those other losers about taking on another job in the meantime instead. After all, I don't think they are up to handling this task at all," said Dr. Mario, being the devious doctor he always has been. He knew the sooner he could get this done and over with, the sooner he could go to his secret meeting with an old friend of his.

"Say, which one of you has the extraction device?" Anal asked, glancing over at her teammates.

Nui held up the extraction device as she glanced over.

"There might be others but depending on how things go, we might get lucky since she might be stubborn enough to ward us off! It's quite stupid if you think of it yet then again, the Lancias' are known for being fat and stupid," the anime said.

The three nodded in unison before proceeding into the forest to take down the Goddess of Time.

* * *

\- "Manoria Cathedral" from Chrono Trigger begins playing once more-

The children continued to laugh at Robin's misery.

"You'll never amount to anything!" said the first child.

_"Robin, don't listen to them! They're hallucinations!"_ Grima pleaded.

"How do you know!" Robin shouted.

_"Trust me, if they were real, they wouldn't even look like this. And besides, they would most likely regret their immature mindset and apologize,"_ he replied back.

Robin nodded as he cast Thoron and managed to hit something as the forest returned once more. He wondered what the hell was that all about before looking at the time and panicking a bit. The grandmaster quickly took off and resumed his search for his girlfriend.

* * *

-Silent Hill 2's "Promise(Reprise)" plays once more-

Cia clutched onto her stomach, feeling nothing but extreme regret. If she thought things couldn't get worse for herself, she noticed the high school setting swiftly change into the front of her own home. She looked around and recalled it being around the time she still had her friends, the one's she took for granted and overall screwed them over.

Her teenage self began heading out the door just to be stopped by her own mother.

"Cia, where are you going?" Kynthia questioned.

"Out," she simply replied.

Kynthia placed her hands on her hips, giving her daughter an look. She took an deep breath before replying.

"While at it, please take Lana with you. I'm sure she would really love that," Mama Cia insisted, just wanting Lana to at least have some fun in her life. Cia of course, growled and muttered an few curse words under her breath before rolling her eyes.

"Why the hell am I obligated to take her wherever I go?! These are my friends, not hers! Nobody even likes her anyways, not even me!" snapped Teen! Cia.

Kynthia of course got pissed off from her response. So of course, she yelled back in response as she was getting fed up with her own daughter treating her sister like complete garbage.

"Because you're her fucking sister! You should act more like it and take responsibility for you! The only think you fucking care about is yourself, that's it! Your sister on the other hand is selfless while you're nothing but selfish! In fact, I never treated your aunt like trash or alienated her! Friends come and go but your sister is there for you until the very end!" Kynthia informed, laying down the law like the mom she is.

Cia watched as she noticed her teenage self boiling with rage. She couldn't bear to see what happens next yet couldn't stop watching.

" And you're fucking ruining my life mom! LET ME LIVE WHO I WANT TO BE AND STOP FUCKING BUTTING IN FOR GODDAMN ONCE! YOU THINK YOU'RE LOOKING OUT FOR ME, NO, YOU'RE JUST BEING AN FUCKING NUISANCE! YOU KNOW WHAT, GO CRAWL UP AN HOLE AND DIE FOR ALL I FUCKING CARE!" she yelled.

The teenage Cia ran out of the house, leaving Kynthia in shock. The actual Cia looked at her mother and her heart sank as she didn't realize it before. Her mother fell onto her knees and broke down into tears.

"Where did I go wrong...?" she muttered to herself over and over again.

"Mama... it's not your fault... it's not your fault... it's not your fault,"Cia muttered. Tears began streaming down her face as she came to the stunning realization that she made her mother cry more than she thought she ever did.

What haunted her was the fact that she probably lives with those words echoing her mind for the rest of her life.

* * *

Marc continued to hug the tree, thinking of it to be his mother.

Morgan wandered off, eventually finding Marc, Volga, Wizzro and of course, her brother's minions. She notice the same thing happening to Marc as it did with her grandmother.

"Marc!" she shouted at him. No response.

"Marc!" she tried again.

Marc heard his name being called as he embraced his mother. Soon after, he turned around and noticed Morgan this time garbed in the same tactician attire he was in.

"Morgan?! I thought you were tending to the roses," he replied.

She shook her head. "Marc, that's an false Morgan. Everything in this world is false. It's just an illusion made of wishes and desires you yearn for," she explained.

"Wait... so this isn't Mother?" he asked, feeling quite bummed out.

She hook her head in response.

"You're hugging an tree!"

Marc blinked, just to come face to face with the tree in the forest. He quickly let go, chuckling slightly as he felt embarrassed. He noticed the two generals staring at him as he looked over at his army before proceeding on, just for Morgan to grab his hood.

"Marc! There's no need for this army! Whoever took Mother is gone! They took off like the cowards they are," she explained.

The white haired boy seemed an bit skeptical at first before he snapped, sending his army back to where they came from, minus Volga and Wizzro. After that, he followed his sister to reunite with her group.

* * *

As the two arrived with the generals, Rosalina managed to get Kynthia out of her senses. She looked at her friend, wondering what she eve saw which made her almost not want to leave.

"Kynthie, please tell me what you saw... I can't help you unless you tell me," said Space Peach.

"Well, I was back at home and my entire family was there... everything was perfect and the gang was there too... I... I..."

Kynthia looked away as she sniffled a bit.

"I'm sick of all this fighting Rosie!" she cried. "Everything's been nothing but tension and bloodshed... I just want things the way they used to be again... I miss us being together..."

"Kynthie..."

Rosalina hugged her as the other woman wailed into her chest. She couldn't believe the fight between them was still going on to this day. In fact, she made an mental note to put an end to it once and for all. However, Meta Knight quickly took out his blade as he heard intruders.

Dr. Mario stepped out, followed by Nui, Metal Face and Anal.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked.

"Nice to see that the other goddess somehow got revived," said Anal. "Too bad we aren't here for her. We're here for the fat one."

Kynthia's mood quickly did an one-eighty as she glared at them and took out her Scepter of Souls.

"Guys, you go on ahead, I can fend these guys off!"

"Mom!" Shia cried, "What you're asking for is practically an death wish!"

Kynthia nodded softly. "I know that Shia but you guys should pursue on ahead. These guys might be getting more than they've asked for."

Shia nodded as the others quickly took off.

"Wow, you're really going to take on all of us by yourself?! Man, you really are asking for an death wish lady," stated Nui.

However as soon as she said that, the hoards of cuccos flocked after the LoSE members as Kynthia began summoning none other than Ultima Weapon and Garuda.

"Two can play at that game!" Anal countered, summoning Ifrit and Titan as they engaged in battle with one another.

* * *

Robin ran through the Forest of Despair once more, pushing through the bushes and even narrow tree passages.

Sooner or later, he heard muffled cries from the distance as he paused in his tracks for an moment. Being curious, he followed its direction as he came face to face with an crying Cia!

She kept muttering something over and over again as he slowly approached his girlfriend. Shortly after, he placed his hand gently on her shoulder.

"It's not your fault... you can always make amends," he said.

Robin got no response as she appeared to be staring off into space. He paused for an moment, thinking of another way to reply as he looked at her once more.

"We're not some pawns of some scripted fate," he spoke once more, quoting his actual game. " After all, we can still make amends, change things. Sure sometimes it might not be much but knowing you were able to forgive those inner demons is better than letting them linger."

An few seconds after, Cia snapped out of her trace and grabbed Robin as they kissed on the lips like those Nicholas Sparks novel covers with white people kissing in the rain except it wasn't raining.

"I've missed you so, so much," she cried.

"It's okay now, I got you. I will make sure that fat fucker doesn't lay an hand on you anymore!" he said. "After all, I'm not losing you again!"

She softly smiled and was about to kiss him once more before the sound of growling interrupted them. The couple turned their heads over to see an group of hungry Ursaring starting at them, however something about their temperament was far off.

"Whatever you do, stay behind me at all times," Robin ordered. "After all, you're in no position to fight."

Cia nodded as Robin took out his Thoron tome. He didn't want to use his Arcfire tome, fearing that he might accidentally set the whole forest on fire. The Ursaring lunched at him, as he quickly grabbed Cia and rolled out of the way, almost getting them both killed in the process.

"I won't back down..." he muttered. "I won't lose to anyone anymore... I WON'T GIVE UP! THORON!"

He cased the lightning spell at the Ursarings, causing them to get an nice shock before coming to their senses and running off.

"Well, that was strange..."

To make matters more odd, the two noticed an dark, grey blue, circular cloud up in the sky as it was followed by an sudden Earthquake! They both fell back, Cia falling on top of Robin as their eyes met one another.

"What the hell is going on?!" Robin said.

Cia simply shrugged as she decided to rest on him for awhile.

* * *

\- "Cry, for 'IDOLA' the Holy" from the Phantasy Star Online OST begins playing-

Soon, an beautiful, dark monster rose from the sky as an holy, transparent rings showed up in the sky and on the battlefield. The monster appeared to have no legs and two swords for arms as it floated.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Dr. Mario exclaimed, being charmed by its devious beauty yet scared at the same time.

"It's Dark Falz!" Anal answered. "She's summoned Dark Falz to aid her!"

"FUCK! It's the hard mode and up version too," Metal Face added, to clarify for those who haven't played PSO. It's boss theme is so beautiful though.

"Now we have to deal with these birds and this guy!" complained the doctor as he took down some more cuccos with his medicine.

"Well, at least we managed to down Ultima Weapon and Garuda with the help of Anal's Ifrit and Titan," Nui said, informing them that there is still hope.

"Let's see if you sinners could handle the taste of Dark Falz," Kynthia exclaimed. "I will do anything in my power to put that damned shadow to rest if I have to!"

The League members barely dodge an magic attack from Dark Falz as it is an pretty attention savvy boss fight overall. It's been forever since I've played this game and I miss it terribly. It didn't help that they had evil birds and Volga and Wizzro as well, even though Dr. Mario and Nui knew of Wizzro's plan ahead of time.

Soon after, Kynthia received more help as Ryuko headed straight towards Nui with her scissor blade while the others decided to split up on who they were going to take down.

"Oh look, future brats," Anal flatly stated, unimpressed. "Guess I can do Lana an favor by killing her children. Not like she'll miss them anyways." She then used her weeaboo book of evil to cause an lightning barrier to emerge from the ground as she aimed for Lana Jr. Warrior Link quickly dashed and pushed his sister out of the way, getting hit in the process.

"Link!" she cried.

"Lanayru, I'm fine... Just pay attention and don't let that damned shadow win!" he exclaimed. He got up and took out the blade of evil's bane as she dashed towards Anal just for her to do an backflip and kick him on the back.

"Wow, how predictable," she said.

Metal Face did whatever he does in Xenoblade while Dr. Mario took on his foes with the help of evil pills. Meanwhile, Ryuko was intensely focused on Nui as she smiled, dodging every single one of her attacks.

The battle seemed to be going in their favor as the villains forgot Dark Falz was still there along with Kynthia summoning Dark Links to aid them.

* * *

"Promise to never let go of me Robin," said the hot silver haired witch.

He nuzzled her as he rubbed her back.

"I promise."

Before the two knew it, they heard footsteps out of nowhere accompanied by some arguing.

"Marc for the last time, do you actually know where you're going?!

"Shut up sister, I know where I'm going alright!"

Robin sighed of relief as Cia was confused. She recognized one of the voices belonging to Morgan yet the other one wasn't familiar. Shortly after, Marc came out of the bushes and noticed his father and mother together. His eyes widened in delight as he literally rushed over to Cia.

"MOMMY!" he yelled. The white hair boy lunged at her, causing Cia to be slightly taken aback as she looked extremely confused. Soon after, Morgan came out of the bushes as well.

"MOTHER!"

Morgan did the same thing as Cia now had two tactical twins side by side. She blinked as she observed Marc and Morgan, noticing both of their pupils to be the same red color as hers. An few moments later, it started to make sense why Morgan wanted to hold her hand back at the mall during the time they went to split up and look for clues, same with the whole amusement park thing.

Morgan was her child from the future.

So in return, she just hugged them both yet wanted an explanation about this whole future stuff at one point.

Shortly after, Shia and the others caught up to them as Robin blinked.

"Did you guys have an search party or something?" he asked.

Shia just gave him an look as she sighed.

"Of course! I wouldn't want to lose my sister either, c'mon Rob you should know this by now!" Shia retorted. She noticed Cia with the twins as she made her way over towards her half-sister.

"It's so good to see you again!" she chirped.

Cia smiled, nodding. "The same can go for you Shishi."

Shia seemed to be an bit surprised hearing that old nickname. The last time she ever called her that was in fifth grade, so it made her smile an little.

"I'd hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we should quickly rush over to your mother's aid Shia! I don't know if she could hold those guys of any longer!" exclaimed Meta Knight.

"M-Mom's here too?!"

"Y-yes! I'll explain everything along the way," Shia simply replied.

And so the group took off once more.

* * *

\- "'IDOLA' The Strange Fruits" from Phantasy Star Online Ep III begins playing-

Meanwhile, back at the battlefield, most of the Resistance members that were present at the time were down, the only one remaining on her feet was Ryuko as she panted. She darkly glared at Nui as she lunged for her yet again as she managed to strike her before falling to her knees.

"Aww, is that all Ryuko got? How pathetic," she giggled, still smiling.

Metal Face manage to take down Dark Falz somehow as it fell to the ground, vanishing. The League was pretty beat up yet managed to prevail somehow. Anal held the extraction gun to her back as she looked in Kynthia's direction, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"You can try summoning all the things you want, but sooner or later it'll wear you out! It should be common knowledge that even an goddess has her limits," Anal taunted.

Kynthia only growled in response as she sent an dark energy orb towards Anal's direction. Damn weaving in and out of this chaptar is making my mind blank once more.

"You... bitch!" Ryuko tried to get up however her blood was dry as her outfit returned back to its regular state. Before Nui could strike, Volga managed to get in the way as she smiled.

"Does the dragon want to play too? Well, too bad because you're making the biggest mistake of your life!" she said. "NOW!"

Soon, Wizzro chuckled as "Wizzro has gone traitorous" popped up on the "screen." The twisted wizard appeared behind Kynthia, suddenly firing an large beam full of dark energy. It completely threw her off guard as she managed to drop her staff. Shortly after, she knew it was going to be over so instead of wasting it on these guys, she decided to conjure up an note and placed it on her scepter, putting her thoughts and predictions onto it.

"Anal, now!" ordered Dr. Mario.

"My pleasure!"

Anal pressed the trigger as Kynthia began screaming, the beam lifting up her body. An minute later, the Essence of Time revealed itself as they allowed her body to drop as they got what they wanted. The Mario clone quickly sealed it up as they beamed.

"Mission complete guys," Anal beamed in delight.

"It's all thanks to Wizzro too! Without him, we might have failed," said Nui, laughing.

"Well, I tend to side with the stronger side and plus, I was getting sick of the shitty Lancias' anyways!" said the traitorous piece of shit garbage.

"Hey, you should join our side," suggested Dr Mario.

"I'll be delighted to but for now, I'll ask Master Icarus myself. Then I'll join you guys later unless he has other plans for me," Wizzro exclaimed.

"You guys give that to Icarus," said Anal, "I still have an mission I have to do here."

The other League members nodded as they all parted ways.

Ryuko then remembered something about Nui.

She wasn't of this time period.

* * *

\- "Null Moon" from Silent Hill 2 begins to play-

Robin and company ran through the woods once more, just to almost stop in their tracks as Kynthia's screams echoed throughout the woods.

"MOM!"

All the sudden, Cia ran faster than she ever did as she began to glide as an purple, glittery aura came beneath her legs. Soon, she arrived at the aftermath of the battlefield to see an bunch of beat up children and her mother laying on the floor. Her scepter was on the ground with an note taped up next to it. She rushed over towards her mother's body as she frantically shook it.

"Mama... Mama... please wake up... Mama..."

No response. Tears began welding up in her eyes as they slowly dripped onto Kynthia's face. Cia was blessed to have felt an pulse from the body but she still worried about her. She just wanted to reunite and tell her that everything was going to be fine.

Ryuko just glanced over, feeling bitter over getting defeated by Nui yet felt awful for not being able to prevent the League from obtaining the essence.

Volga glanced over at Cia with his injured body.

"Mistress... it appears you're safe however your mother... she was betrayed by Wizzro!" he exclaimed before passing out.

"Wizzro... that fucking piece of garbage backstabbed us again! I... I will show him... I will show that man who hates me for no reason... I will even fucking kill Mewtwo if I have to. After all, my victory was foretold that Mewtwo will die by my hands," she said out loud to herself.

Soon, the group caught up just to see the mess. Shia fell down at the gruesome sight of her mother while Artemis just buried her face in her son's torso since he's really tall.

Rosalina went over towards Kynthia's body and touched her neck for an pulse. She sighed of relief that she didn't get the same damage as she did when her essence was removed.

"It appears that she's unconscious. Kynthie's probably going to need to rest for an while," the galactic goddess stated.

Robin just looked down. For an split moment, he saw Rufure's spirit near his wife's body as he knelt down.

_"Kiki... I'm sorry for being such an failure... I've failed to protect you."_

He noticed the man actually mourning, which was extremely rare to see. Robin knew Grima felt extremely helpless in the state he was in now, especially since whoever harmed him did it on purpose. Whoever caused him to almost die was the one who wanted to get to Kynthia in the first place and in order to do that, they needed him out of the picture completely.

"Grandma..." Marc felt awful. He started to blame himself, saying if he hadn't ran off like an idiot, none of this would have happened. Morgan reassured her brother, reminding her that regardless, they would have hurt Kynthia at some point as they had what she needed. Holy shit, this is actually making me very sad just to write all of this, damn who knew I would get attached to one of my HTK OCs like this.

Soon, they were startled by the entrance of the Blue Falcon as it crushed through the trees, creating its own path. They were met by none other than the MemeMemeMeme Brigade featuring Soren from the Fire Emblem series.

"You guys alright?" Shulk asked. He noticed everyone's sad faces as he took that as an no.

Chrom noticed Shia sad which of course, broke his heart. He couldn't dare to see Chromantha looking depressed especially over her mother. Even though he hated Grima, he still felt bad for the religious woman since she truly didn't deserve to get involved in this mess.

Inklet looked at the battleground, seeing tons of eggs from fleeing cuccos and even some blood. The battlefield overall looked more gruesome than the time she sprayed Ink against the others on for an fun round or even the time where she and her friends fought against the most famous gang of rudies, the GGs.

Donkey Kong looked at the group.

"Hey you guys in need of an lift to Melee City?" he asked.

"Y-yeah," Robin answered for them.

"Falcon, next time don't go creating your own race track! You've almost destroyed half of the forest," exclaimed Nikki, sighing.

"Captain Falcon makes his own falcon rules!" he answered back, receiving yet another sigh.

* * *

"Hey, aren't you guys coming are what?!" Little Mac ushered, wondering what was taking the two lovebirds so long to get into the car.

\- "Null Moon" from Silent Hill 2 resumes on once more-

"Just an moment please," Robin requested back. The boxer gave an slight nod as he let the two do their own thing.

Robin looked at Cia as she wondered what he even had to tell her. She just continued to stare at him, moving her hand in an circular motion as she told him to go on.

"Cia... I have an confession..." he said quietly.

She just stared at him, wondering what it was.

"Back in that forest, I've learned somethings I've hated about myself... I'm so sorry..." said Robin, apologizing out of nowhere.

"Sorry? For what?! You didn't do anything wrong," she simply replied.

"Cia I... for the longest time, I've used you to get to your father," he said once more, confessing his sins.

The woman just stared at him, not believing an word she heard out of his own mouth. She laughed a bit, taking his words as an mere joke or perhaps she was in denial.

"You're lying, right?" she answered. "Soon you're going to tell me just kidding like you've always done in the past when you made an joke, right?"

She got no response which caused her stomach to sink. Cia couldn't believe it, no, she didn't know what to believe in anymore. She turned around, not even wanting to look Robin in the eye or anything.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to, I just hated hearing about Grima this, Grima that from my own father! My real father, not fucking Ganondorf!" he yelled. "So, I had an intention of killing Grima off myself the entire time and learning who you were back at fat camp made my goal that much easier to get close to him... but... but I've felt nothing but pain once I've got to know you, how sweet you really are, Cia... please, I want to start over..."

"... You really think its that easy, don't you?"

Robin froze. "N-no of cour-!"

"Let me finish!" she snapped. "You... you... I can't believe... am I really that easy to betray... am I really that much of an tool to stabbed in the back like this... first from Zelda... and now hearing this from you, my boyfriend out of all people... I... I..."

Tears began pouring down from her eyes. Robin felt sick to his stomach, wondering if this was one of those things he should have kept to himself. He felt awful for hurting her like this, even if he knew she would find out the truth sooner or later. At this point, he felt like running away as he realized those children were right.

He was useless.

_I wanna kiss you for the rest of my life_

_Rachel_

"WHO THE HELL IS RACHEL?!" CIA YELLED!

"I DON'T KNOW! THIS FUCKING AWFUL SONG JUST CAME OUT OF NOWHERE!" ROBIN YELLED BACK!

"Please, just go... I need to be alone for an while... not sure if I'll even come back to join the Krew or anything," she flatly replied once more before walking away.

_I wanna touch you for the rest of my life_

_I love you_

_I wanna hold you for the rest of my life_

_You know its true_

_I wanna you for the rest of my life_

Robin just watched her leave and screamed. He fell down to his knees and began to sob uncontrollably. The tactician feared that he just fucked up one of the best relationships he ever had in the longest time.

Cia just stared at the window, hiding her face from the rest of the group.

_"Mother, Father... I don't know what to think or even do anymore..."_

As everyone got in the car, the ride there was dead on silent as Robin nor Cia bothered to look at one another.

* * *

\- "Tricktrack Part 2" from Phantasy Star Online begins playing. I'm on an PSO kick I miss that game okay-

Nui, Metal Face and Dr. Mario returned back to Headquarters to give Icarus the beloved essence they obtained from Kynthia. They entered his main office as the evil dark angel turned around.

"Ah, it seems that you've obtained the Essence of Time, am I correct?" he guessed, grinning.

"Of course! Here it is," Dr. Mario said, handing it over.

Icarus observed it, his sadistic grin only growing wider with pride. He couldn't believe that he had two of the four essences he needed. Next on his list was the Essence of Nature which was housed by none other than the Hot Topic Krew's second leader, Viridi herself. He continued to stare at its beauty before placing it down to congratulate the more competent members of the League of Super Evil.

"Good work team," Icarus beamed. "If you're interested, here's the next mission on your guys' agenda!"

With those words, he handed over the manila folder with Viridi's information. He didn't feel the need to inform Shrek and the others, especially seeing that he still had his doubts about them.

"I suggest reading over and studying about your next target in the meantime. Just before you guys go, I have one more thing to tell you guys, whatever you do, keep that information away from Shrek. I just can't trust that man for some reason," said Icarus. With those words, he let the three members do as they pleased as Erwin walked in to talk to Icarus.

Nui looked at the two bracelets she confiscated off of Kynthia's body. Both were made from the finest gold with one of them being with an sapphire gem while the other consisted of ruby. The blonde decided to keep them as an prize for defeating the Goddess of Time, even noticed that they went with her outfit. So, she decided to try them on.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Like an balance of good and evil," Metal Face answered face.

"I think it suits you rather well," Dr. Mario said, giving his opinion. "Perhaps it'll make Elsa and the other girls jealous, heck even that Chad fellow. I swear he looks familiar but I can't quite figure out why though... Anyways, you two can return back or hang around in Melee City for an bit. Me, I quite an few more things to do there before I return.

The other two nodded before they parted ways to go back to doing whatever they wanted.

At Icarus office, he allowed Erwin to examine the Essence of Time however requested he get it back for tomorrow. Erwin was slightly confused but shrugged it off before making his way back to the lab to do more work. Icarus chuckled as he managed to get an invitation for Dry Bowser's ceremony tomorrow.

"Tomorrow, I can delightfully show that old teacher and his star pupil an new possession of mine," he thought out loud. Soon after, it was followed by an evil laughing fit.

* * *

Back at the laboratory, Erwin was pleased that LoSE manage to get the Essence of Time. He observed its beauty, being more pleased. Erwin decided to take an sample of it and begin working on another special clone.

"Are you sure you should be doing that?" Orson informed, still stuck in his capsule.

"Of course! What's not better than having an clone of an goddess herself? After all, these clones I plan to make from the essences will be the strongest units, possessing their strength. Even better, they won't have their imperfections or feelings that the original ones do, it will be oh so perfect!" he gleefully remarked. He watched as the clones from both essences begin forming.

"Two down, two more to go ahahahaha!"

"Don't you already have an Viridi and Palutena clone?" the grey ghost remarked once more.

"Of course but those aren't based off the essences they possess! Once we obtain the Essence of Nature and the Essence of Light, those clones will become obsolete. You see, in order to have those two goddesses at their full power, you must clone directly from their essence otherwise they will be handicapped and thus, made more balanced. That still doesn't mean they can't easily take out those groups!"

Orson didn't say anything more. He watched as Erwin went to check up on his two more powerful clones. The Rosalina clone had long, platnium blonde hair along with Milkyway wings. Her eyes appeared to be closed and of course, she wasn't clothed. The Kynthia clone had long, wavy lilac hair with golden wings which looked like distorted flower petals, you know, kind of similar to the ones you'd find in Tales of Symphonia. Her eyes were also closed along with no clothes as well.

"Ohohohoho, they look so gorgeous!" he beamed out loud. "Now, to think of what to rename them, seeing how I would like to differentiate my beauties from their real counterparts! I know, Rozetta and Chronos! It's perfect! For the other two when I get them, they'll be Nachure and for the last one, debating on either Venus, Iris or Athena! Oh the endless possibilities!"

Erwin laughed as he went back to his work. He didn't care that they managed to escape the Forest of Despair, as long as he got what he wanted he could care less about the Hot Topic Krew and the others.

\- Chaptar 22 ends as "Tricktrack Part 2" from Phantasy Star Online plays in the background-

* * *

**And now the evil Yoshi and Icarus have not one, but two essences! Two down, two more to go!**

**Tune in next time for Chaptar 23: SuperwhoWHAT?! An Possible Alliance?! In Chaptar 23, they will finally meet the Superwholockians which were vaguely shown towards the end of Chaptar 4. Also Robin will have his own solo and sing an certain Daft Punk song from the Discovery album. Meanwhile, Palutena along with the angel twins attend Dry Bowser's ceremony just to run into everyone's favorite dick, Icarus.**

**Planned chaptars as followed.  
****  
HTK Mini Special 8: 1st Grade with Viridi And Palutena  
Chaptar 24: Anal Returns: He BANE'd His Way Into Town  
****Chapter 25: Rise Among the Ashes! Cia's Return?!  
HTK Mini Special 9: Magolor's New Friend  
****Chaptar 26: Family Reunion(It is literally about the family reunion)  
****Chaptar 27: The Truth(As Told By Master Hand)  
****Chaptar 28: MAJOR SPOILERS. NOT SAYING WHAT IT IS.**

**Anyways, that's all. Now let's all hope that Chaptar 23 does end up being one of the shorter ones. These 10k ones are something.**


	31. Chaptar 23: SuperwhoWHAT! Alliance?

**Holy crap, two chaptars in one week! Oh yeah!**

**Due to the leak of Roy and Ryu, it's been decided that Chaptar 23 is to be released today! Thankfully its only 7.4k words so halle-fucking-lujah!**

* * *

Chaptar 23: SuperwhoWHAT! An Possible Alliance?!

The next day arrived as Dark Pit woke up next to his boyfriend. The dark angel looked around the hotel room and noticed Wolf, Luigi and Mr. Game and Watch were asleep as well. He decided to get ready for the day and before he knew it, an knock was heard on the door. Grumbling an bit, the young teenager made his way towards the door to answer it just to see Pit dressed up alongside Palutena herself.

"Green mom?!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here, I thought you were done with this shit."

"Pittoo watch your language and second, we have plans for today. Luckily you're already dressed so you just made my life ten times easier!" she gleefully exclaimed. She seemed to be holding an fancy invitation of some sorts before putting it inside her purse.

"Wait... you're actually dragging me to something?! Geez, I actually had plans for today too," he moaned in response. Pit continued to smile as he dragged his brother out of the hotel room.

"Well, you can cancel them today! I'm sure it must be exhausting to deal with constantly saving the world 24/7, I mean, don't you just get hungry doing that stuff all the time," Pit stated, wondering how Dark Pit managed to even endure all of this mess to begin with.

Dark Pit grumbled once more as he actually gave in. Perhaps his brother was right after all, he actually did feel exhausted still from last night's defeat against Morshu and his companions. So, he decided to hang out with Palutena and Pit as he wondered what the invitation and the event was even for.

"So, what are we doing today anyways? Something boring like apple picking or watching an kiddie movie," the dark angel assumed, hoping it wasn't something typical. Palutena only shook her head in response before winking.

"That's an secret I can't tell you Pittooey," the goddess replied. She placed an finger on her lips to show that they were sealed before they walked on ahead. Dark Pit just wndered what she was even planning or hiding from him.

* * *

An hour later, the others began to arise from their slumber, the blond bishounen noticing that his boyfriend was gone.

"Huh? Where did Dark Pit go?" he muttered to himself. Lucas shrugged and got dressed for the day. Since they were in an fancy suite, the girls were in another room connected to theirs.

Luigi appeared to be awake and dressed already and for some reason, dressed more classic than usual. The general rose an brow, wondering where is Luigi even heading to.

"Luigi?" Lucas asked.

The true star of the Mario Bros jumped in his tracks as he turned around to face Lucas. He wondered what the young thirteen year old wanted as he seemed to be catching onto something.

"Y-yes," replied Luigi, gulping an bit.

"Where are you heading off to? I mean, I can understand dressing like the the rest of society to ward off suspicion from potential danger but I've never seen you act so sneaky," the boy remarked, trying to get an solid answer.

"I-I was j-just going out! T-that's all! I wanted to get an good look around Melee City! After all, I do think we should be able to relax once in an while. Don't worry Lucas, I'll be safe," he replied.

Lucas paused for an moment as he narrowed his gaze. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to buy Luigi's words, however insisted that he should go. After all, he did have an good point. When was the last time they were truly able to relax from this entire mess to begin with. He decided to allow it as he watched Luigi's lips curled into an smile before taking off.

"What was that all about?!"

Lucas turned around and noticed Viridi tapping her foot behind him. He sighed, looking at the second leader as he explained about Luigi deciding to relax for the day. Before she could even reply, an note was slipped under their desk.

"What the hell?!" she muttered. Lucas grabbed the note and opened it, reading it aloud for everyone to hear.

_Dear Hot Topic Krew,_

_We know who you are. Do not be alarmed, we are not enemies but potential allies. I suggest meeting near the Johnny Rocket's at Melee Mall. We'll take you to our headquarters from there._

_Sincerely,_

_The Superwholockians_

"Superwholockians... oh god, aren't those the type of people you want to stay the hell away from?!" Viridi exclaimed, slightly surprised.

Greninja appeared to get out of the shower as he heard the message. His mind has been occupied on that Azumarill from last night's battle as he wondered how it was doing. His heart started to flutter once more before snapping back into the world known as reality.

"Yes. They are extremely annoying when it comes to their obsession with Supernatural, Sherlock and Doctor Who," exclaimed the ninja Pokemon. "Something tells me we should be cautious when approaching them. Who knows if it might be another trap."

"Agreed," replied Shadow from the other room. He had finished getting himself cleaned up and ready for the day. Soon after, he was followed by Mr. Game and Watch and Lucina.

"Are we ready to go meet these Superwholockians or whatever the hell they call themselves?" asked Viridi.

Everyone nodded in response. Soon after, Mr. Game and Watch noticed Dark Pit's absence.

"Beep beep," said Mr. Game and watch, saying 'Where's Dark Pit?'

"Oh, Dark Pit, according to this text message, Pit dragged him out for the day. It seems that they had plans for the time being so we'll have to do without him," Lucas explained. "There's an reason why Viridi is our second leader after all."

"Exactly!" the Goddess of Nature boasted. "Anyways, Lucina, ask Robin if he's coming," she added.

"Right!"

Lucina made her way towards the room Robin was staying in. She slightly opened the door and peered in.

"Hey Robin, are you coming?" she asked.

Robin seemed to be engulfed in his own thoughts. Ever since he came back last night, the grandmaster tactician hasn't been the same since then. He appeared to be staring off into space, not even turning his gaze towards the Ylissen princess' direction.

"... You guys can go on ahead," he solemnly answered. "I'm just going to sit this one out..."

"Alright then..."

Lucina shut the door as she made her way towards the others once more.

"So, is he coming or what?" asked Greninja.

"He isn't feeling too well," the princess simply answered. "Anyways, we should be heading out. We don't want to keep these Superwholockians waiting after all."

With those words, they left the hotel room. Lucas wondered what exactly happened with Robin's situation, seeing how neither him nor Lucina returned until almost three in the morning last night. He remembered she was keeping an watchful eye on the babies while Robin was with them before taking off into the dangerous forest yesterday.

_"Everyone seems to be full of secrets today,"_ he thought to himself.

* * *

\- " E102 Gamma Theme" from Sonic Adventure begins playing-

At the evil base, Icarus appeared to be sharply dressed as he adjusted his suit. He looked at himself in the mirrior, seeming extremely pleased with his own reflection. Before he knew it, Yoshi appeared as he bowed down.

"Master, I have some good news to inform you of," said the green dinosaur.

Icarus turned around and smiled.

"Ah Yoshi, just the man I've wanted to see. Did you inform everyone of the good news?" he exclaimed, grinning in delight.

"Of course! They're very proud that our plans are in progress Master. Soon, the project will be able to move onto its next phase!" replied Green Barney.

"Excellent."

Icarus followed Yoshi outside as he had the invitation in his hand along with an special item, the Essence of Time to showcase to the world tonight.

* * *

\- "Market Theme" from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time begins playing-

The present Krew members finally arrived at Melee Mall once more. They took the food court entrance as they began making their way towards Johnny Rockets. Soon after, Lucina froze as she came face to face with her former group as well as her own cousin, Owain.

"Hoy there!" he greeted... "It appears that Lucina is apart of this fellow miscreants," said Fire Emblem Naruto, speaking in his weird theatrics again.

"I forgot you were a part of this group. It's nice to see you again Owain," Lucina smiled, greeting him.

"Wait, you two know one another?!" Viridi stammered, an bit surprised.

"Yep! We're cousins," she simply replied.

"Beep beep fishsticks," said Mr. Game and Watch which meant Don't tell me his mother is obsessed with fishsticks as well.

"Thankfully no," Owain answered. "Fishsticks are the bane of evil, plunging their way into the hole sockets of thy mouth."

"... Can you please speak in English," said Lucas, "regular English. It's bad enough when Lana tries to speak her "Japanese" with Greninja."

Greninja cringed at the memory. He felt awful for getting annoyed yet somehow it was harder to convince weeaboos that their broken Japanese was in fact, more offensive than anything else.

"Anyways, what does your group even compose of?" Shadow questioned.

"Well for sure, we all know Lucina failed being an Superwholockian," exclaimed Falco.

"And you think you're any better you plebian," exclaimed R.O.B. the cute robot.

Peach shook her head. "C'mon guys, we're here to help them, not ridicule ourselves once more!" said the pincess.

"We should probably get to our secret hideout. Who knows if the big bads sent some spies over," exclaimed Toon Link.

"I still can't believe Lucina went Mall Goth on us," said Diddy Kong, still bummed out.

"That's her choice!" said Wolf. "She's allowed to be Gothic, its her lifestyle!"

"... Guys, can we just get to the hideout already," said Toon Link's beautiful spunky pirate girlfriend Tetra.

With those words, the Hot Topic Krew followed the SuperWhoLockians.

* * *

At the outskirts of Melee City, everyone's favorite Smashville Polis force arrived alongside with their new heroes. Snape, Octagon and Chief Resetti stood alongside the hot, sexy, gorgeous mall cop Paul Blart and the fabulous and fierce Bernice.

"It appears that our enemies are here," said Paul Blart all sexy like. Damn, Paul Blart surely know how to have an Guy Fieri of a time!

"Before we take out the trash, I remember the lieutenant saying something about another possible ally," informed Bernice.

Shortly after she said that, an plane arrived out of nowhere as it landed. An brown haired man wearing an navy blue jacket, baby blue colored shirt with khaki pants came out.

"Dr. Pavel, I'm CIA," he greeted. It was none other than the most famous and beautiful(and sexy) CIA agent of all time, Bill Wilson also known as CIA.

"Who the hell is Dr. Pavel?!" Bernice questioned before Paul Blart shushed her. Little did they know, he had an army of many Blart clones as well, ranging from Meep Coop to even Blart Cart.

The gang proceeded on as they decided to meet up with Melee City's police force.

* * *

\- The "Plasma Man" theme from Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon begins playing-

The Krew was now sitting in the the SuperWhoLockian Hideout which consisted of an small English style cottage owned by none other than Princess Peach. They sat in an circular round table accompanied by tea and crumpets because for some reason, the Superwholockians really loved British stuff.

Peach took an sip of her tea before speaking.

"It's finally nice to finally see the faces of the newer members," she exclaimed. "I honestly didn't expect this whole Hot Topic Krew fad to actually explode."

"Me either to be honest," added Owain, speaking normally for an split second.

"Anyways, what is it that you want from us? Money? Food? Hot Topic to turn into pop culture hell even more," asked Viridi, guessing.

Falco shook his head in response. "Actually we're here to help you," the bird exclaimed. In fact, I've heard that you guys have been having shadow problems lately."

"Shadow problems?" Shadow tilted his head, not sure what exactly the avian even meant. Either it was an stab at him or they could be talking about an possible outbreak of true edge, the heartless and the nobodies from the Kingdom Hearts series.

"Shadow problems as in shadow of the true self," R.O.B. explained. He appeared to be drinking tea oil instead, seeing how he's an robot and robots really can't drink tea unless they want to die.

"Oh, so like that Anal thing or whatever the hell her name is," said Greninja, still wondering why Lana's shadow is named Anal and not something else like Nala or even Laan.

"Correct!" answered Diddy Kong.

"... Wait, the shadow's name is really Anal?" Toon Link questioned, having an confused look on his face. Tetra snickered at the inappropriate name before Peach cleared her throat to get the group back on track.

"... Anyways, there is an special being located somewhere hidden in Melee City," exclaimed the princess. "He is famously known for battling people's inner demons, otherwise known as shadows. In fact, he is known as... the Shadow Whisperer."

"Shadow Whisperer? Not to be rude but that sounds quite absurd," said Lucina, giving her honest opinion.

"If you think the Shadow Whisperer is non-existent, then feast your eyes upon this!"' Owain boasted, sliding an business card towards the Krew. Lucas picked up the card and glanced at it.

_Yu Narukami_  
**Shadow Whisperer**  
**Number:** 1-800-XXX-XXXX  
_XXX N. Target St XXXXX_  
_Melee, City_

"... They aren't lying. Anyways, what can this Yu Narukami guy even do for us?" Lucas asked, seriously wanting to know what the P4 protagonist can do about their shadow problem

"Well," said Diddy Kong, "he can tell you various ways how to put an stop to Anal. Plus an free steak dinner complimentary on him!"

"Um Diddy, the steak thing was because of Chie," stated R.O.B.

"So, this Yu might know how to help us put down Anal once and for all," Viridi piped in. "That sounds like an chance I'm willing to risk."

The two groups discussed more about the Shadow Whisperer while of course, some of the Superwholocks had side conversations about the next Supernatural season. Dear lord help us all.

* * *

-Daft Punk's "Digital Love" from their Discovery album begins playing. God I just rewatched Interstella 5555 and got I forgot how amazing that film is.-

Back at the hotel, Robin appeared to finally gotten up and garbed himself in what Goths dubbed as civilian attire. He slumped his way out of the room, his mind racing with thoughts since last night.

_Robin finally arrived back at the hospital. Luckily they managed to move Cia into another room for the time being, especially since the room she was originally placed in was extremely damaged from the sludge, lamp oil and the smell of death. The whole ride back to the city was rather unnerving for him, especially since no one bothered to exchange an word._

_First, the others staying over at the Lancia summer home were dropped off first before they returned his gorgeous babe back to the hospital. Lucina came out as she looked over at Robin, who hasn't said an word._

_"Robin... Is everything alright?" she asked._

_"Y-yeah, everything's fine," he hoarsely answered._

_"Your tone says otherwise. To add onto my observations, Cia didn't seem to be herself either, she seemed hurt. Did something happen between you two?" Lucina asked one more._

_"...You could say that," Robin flatly replied. He didn't bother saying anything else as the two walked back to the Blue Falcon and entered inside. _

Robin sighed as he left the hotel room, making his way towards the elevator to get to the lobby. It didn't help that last night, he had an dream about her. In this dream, he was dancing right besides her as it looked like everyone was having fun. It didn't help that it was the kind of feeling that he have waited for so long.

The dream was perfect, almost lifting up his troubles. In his dream, the two jammed as the rhythm got stronger. There truly is nothing wrong with just a little, little fun as they danced all night long in his dream. They wrapped their arms around one another and before Robin knew it, he woke up, his perfect dream being an false reality.

He gave off an stressful sigh as he left the hotel lobby. The tactician decided that he needed some time to himself and to ease his mind as he wandered around Melee City by himself.

* * *

\- "Casinopolis" from Sonic Adventure begins playing-

Luigi looks both ways to make sure no one suspicious is following him before he turns into an alleyway. Little did the other Krew members know, Luigi was secretly a part of some secret group with another being from an different group. Not many had prior knowledge to who it was or what exactly what the groups intentions are but shortly after, he found the entrance and knocked on the door tree times.

"What's the password?" said an voice from inside.

Luigi cleared his throat before speaking "No Red Caps."

Shortly after the door opened as it revealed an neatly organized table with an game of chess set up. Dr. Mario ushered for the younger Mario Brother to follow him as they sat down.

"So, are you ready for another Friday night of chess?" said the doctor, grinning.

"Of course! How else would I spend my secret Friday nights," Luigi answered back, smiling.

The two chuckled for an moment before looking around.

"You made sure he didn't follow you right?" Dr. Mario asked.

"Of course! You know we can only stand Mario for so long before he becomes an glory hog once more! I'm so glad he's not allowed in our secret group!" exclaimed the plumber.

The two laughed once more before beginning their game of chess.

* * *

\- "IRIS" by バッシー begins to play in the background-

Around the evening time, Palutena entered inside an fancy building as the angel twins followed her. Dark Pit felt uncomfortable in his suit, wondering why he had to wear it or how people even managed to wear this without getting uncomfortable. She showed the security guard her invitation as they allowed the trio to progress inside.

They were now on an lively floor full of beautiful instrumental melodies and people of importance. Pit looked around, recognizing famous celebrities such as Pac-Man, the Regginator, the Indie Gogos to even the squid sisters themselves, Callie and Marie. All of the celebrities seemed to be engaging with one another to include A-listers like Leonardo DeCaprio, Scarlett Johanssen, and many more. And of course, Tom Cruise locked himself in the closet along with John Travolta and R. Kelly.

"Palutena, what is this place even?!" questioned Dark Pit.

"Well, it's an grand prestigious party for an extremely special guest," she replied. Shortly after, they approached Dry Bowser as he greeted them before looking over at Pittoo with curious eyes.

"Ah, I take it this is the other twin I didn't have quite the fortunate to meet yesterday, right?" he asked Palutena.

"Of course! Pittoo, this is my old science teacher Dry Bowser," she exclaimed. "Since you were too busy doing god knows what yesterday, you guys unfortunately didn't have the opportunity to mingle with one another."

"Uh, the name's Dark Pit," he corrected, receiving an eye roll from Palutena in return. She leaned over in his ear, whispering something.

"Don't embarrass me."

Dark Pit sighed before looking at the bony man as they shook hands with one another. He couldn't help but tense up an bit, feeling rather nervous being in an room full of people who held importance. Heck, even Chrom was there and of course, he was eating fishsticks, his favorite treat.

He began talking with the angel twins, wanting to know them both better on an personal level as Palutena smiled. She was glad to see Pittoo acting more civil, then again, she did threaten him earlier about embarrassing her earlier. As she turned around, she came face to face with none other than an familiar face.

\- "Rosalina's Comet Observatory 3" from Super Mario Galaxy begins to play, otherwise known as Rosalina's theme.-

"Rosalina? I thought you were..."

The platnium blonde beauty smiled, grinning.

"You're forgetting that goddesses can eventually revive themselves Palutena," she exclaimed. "It is quite nice to see you again."

She appeared to be dressed as elegant as ever, then again, Rosalina always dressed her best. She made her way towards the green haired goddess as they moved to another side of the room, allowing for Dry Bowser to engage more with the boys.

"Say, what has life been cooking up for you?" she asked, smiling.

"Well, I happened to get myself dragged into some mess caused by none other than Icarus Leventis himself. You know, the grunge loving dick from high school," she replied. Palutena still felt an bit angry being played from someone she truly despised like. In fact, she wanted to give him an piece of her mind she could.

Rosalina only shook her head, keeping quite. She noticed that green goddess seemed to be in good spirits, however knew was avoiding confrontation about an feud that happened long ago. She looked at her as she remembered the cries from last night knowing that this bullshit had to end once and for all.

"Palutena, may I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" the goddess replied. Palutena didn't know why she answered that the way she did however she had an bad feeling about where this was only bound to head into.

"Explain to me what's this entire feud about with you and the other girls. No, even better, why the hell is it still going on to this day?!" Rosalina questioned.

"Well, they just seem to can't move on. Viridi of course has always been an annoying piece of shit and Kynthia's just an waste of space. Phosphora on the other hand, needs to stop acting like an teenager and stop watching that Mean Girls movie even if it is indeed an excellent film," she flatly replied. "Now can we change the subject, I'm over this!"

"Over it my fucking ass!" Rosalina snapped, causing the other goddess' jaw to drop wide open. Palutena knew that Rosalina was the type to rarely ever cuss so when she cussed, she was actually serious about something.

"If you were over it, none of this tension would be there! In fact, this whole bullshit is just straining them all even if they refuse to admit it! Palutena, Kynthia cried to me about it last night! She's sick of all of this fighting, she told me she misses how things used to be! She literally cried how she misses us being together again!" she explained.

"I..." Palutena couldn't even muster an comeback. Rosalina was laying down the law on her.

"In fact, let me tell you an dark secret I learned about this stupid feud! It was planned by that fucker Icarus himself! He did it on purpose to separate us just to make it easier to get what he wants, which are the essences that we bear inside us! So all those words you thought that Phosphora or Viridi, Kynthia or hell I even said were just him making false accusations. If you just continue to fight and argue with one another, you're only giving him what he wants and that is an easier way to get to you for your power!"

Palutena was quiet. She couldn't even think anymore as she felt so stupid to not realize it until now. Soon, she noticed Dry Bowser as her role model heard the whole conversation. He wondered if he was going to aid her or side with Rosalina.

"It's true," he informed. "That bastard has been nothing but an pure sociopath since the day he was born. He planned your guys' feud from start to finish, heck if I would have known earlier, I could have prevented that prom incident from even happening."

The green hair goddess looked down as she felt terrible. She couldn't believe she once again, fell for one of Icarus' measly tricks. Palutena made an mental note that he was truly going to pay for all of the hell he's caused and bound to cause from her friendship falling apart to the whole Hot Topic business to even the apocalyptic future he dreams of!

Rosalina was right, it was time this feud ends once and for all. It was time to make amends and make things right with the other three however, she wasn't sure if she could even get to Phosphora, seeing how she was with the League of Super Evil out of all the groups. At least patching things up with Viridi and Kynthia would be an lot easier, even if Viridi is known for being an stubborn hypocrite. So, she figured the easiest one would be Kynthia yet then forgot about the whole murder incident.

Palutena truly hated being engulfed in an giant mess.

* * *

Back at the Superwholockians hideout, Lucina couldn't help but wonder about something. For the longest time. most of the groups hated the Hot Topic Krew due to their wreckless ways. Yes, she can at least admit that the Krew used to be more aggressive, violent even yet like everyone else, they matured. After all, they did realize that their vicious actions were not the way to approach things plus it hurt more innocents than anything else.

"I have an good question," said Mr. Game and Watch, being translated by R.O.B. Everyone looked in the 2-Dimensional man's direction as they wondered what he had to share.

"Why are you guys even helping us? I mean, most of the groups hated us to begin with seeing how the Cute Toot House was formed by Yoshi and his cronies and the other one being an actual club, the MemeMemeMeme Brigade seemed to side with them. Then we got the League of Super Evil which is pretty much Icarus' other group he created as an improvement over the CTH. So, why are you helping us, the Hot Topic Krew out of all people. I mean, our leader is notorious infamous for being an disrespectful little shit," Mr. Game and Watch explained.

"Well, about that," said Toon Link. "You do forget that Hot Topic doesn't just cater to Goths right? They also happen to sell some nice Superwholock swag and I for one, can really dig. Knowing Yoshi, he wants to rid the world of Hot Topic so no Hot Topic means no Doctor Who, Sherlock or Supernatural merchandise."

:...Oh, but I hate to break it to you but Hot Topic used to be all hardcore and edgy back in my day," said Viridi.

"... I literally thought you were ten years old," said Tetra, being actually serious about this. Yay for Tetra for being in Hyrule Warriors 3DS port by the way.

"WHAT?! WHY DO YOU PESTS EVEN THINK THAT?! DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU MY STORY ABOUT THE 1990S AGAIN?!" she yelled, slamming her fists on the table.

"No, I don't even want to hear it again," said Shadow, rolling his eyes. Greninja nudged him, wondering what story she was even talking about as the hedgehog just gave him the run down of the entire thing.

"... Anyways, that makes sense," said Lucas, being levelheaded. "So, next agenda, I guess its our turn to speak about Abraham Lincoln."

"Abraham Lincoln?!" Falco exclaimed, bewildered. "You mean the 16th president of the United States Pit won't shut the fuck up about?! Same with that Megaman guy."

"The very one," Shadow answered.

Lucas explained to the Superwholockians about what Pit said about Abraham Lincoln before. The group nodded in understanding as they got yet another group on their side. Shortly after, they begin heading out as Peach handed them goody bags.

"Here, take these goodies on the way out! Hopefully we can work together to stop this mess. Speaking of which, do you think that Icarus might try to summon Tabuu once more?" she asked them.

"I doubt it," Mr. Game and Watch replied, still being translated by R.O.B. "After all, the whole Subspace Emissary bullshit has been beaten to death so much times. Just continuing to revive it is like beating on an dead horse to be quite honest."

"Oh thank god," said Peach, actually agreeing with him. Soon after, the Krew left the door just to look up at the sky and noticing an rift in time opening up? That's strange, the sky wasn't like that before.

"... What's with the night sky all the sudden?" questioned Lucas, gazing up.

"I don't know... Lucina, any clue about this?" asked Viridi.

"Honestly, I don't know. Robin didn't say much when he got back last night," the Ylissean princess replied.

"It almost looks like if time is becoming unbalanced," said Greninja, observing the sky.

"Whatever it is, I don't like the looks of it," said Lucas, tensing up an bit. He wondered what happened last night to even cause it unless... the essence! The blond hoped it wasn't related to the Essence of Time, otherwise they are screwed seeing how the enemies are halfway through progressing on their goal.

* * *

Robin sat on an bench in the park, observing the water fountain. He watched other people pass by, being lovey dovey with one another as he sighed.

_"Am I really that easy to betray?"_

Soon he got up as he decided to relocate to another area, just to come face to face with an familiar face as they both stopped in their tracks. Cia happened to be wearing civilian clothes as well as she just stared at him.

"Cia..."

She quickly turned the other direction and began heading the other way to avoid him. Robin slightly followed after her.

"Cia wait!"

Soon after, she stopped in her tracks as she turned around. It seemed that she was still hurt about last night and wondered why he even continued to pursue her.

"What is it that you want Robin?! Are you hiding more lies from me?!" she questioned.

"No, that's not true... I know I'm not good with words but let me tell you something through the power of song," he exclaimed.

Out of nowhere, an radio rose from the ground as Robin pressed an button as it began to play an magical song.

-An instrumental version of Daft Punk's "Something About Us" begins to play. Robin is going to be soloing this song as his brown eyes met with her amethyst ones.-

**ROBIN(SOLO)**

**It might not be the right time**  
**I might not be the right one**  
**But there's something about us I want to say**  
**Cause there's something between us anyway**

Cia just stared at him, wondering why Robin was singing an Daft Punk song out of all things to her. It wasn't like him and second, she wondered if he must have done some drugs or something because she didn't recall him being this sappy.

**I might not be the right one**  
**It might not be the right time**  
**But there's something about us I've got to do**  
**Some kind of secret I will share with you**

The woman continued to watch him, wondering what he actually wanted to confess. Was it more lies he was hiding from her or even more, was this whole love act just an sham. She still wasn't sure what to believe in anymore, still being hurt from the ordeal she went through that night.

**I need you more than anything in my life**  
**I want you more than anything in my life**  
**I'll miss you more than anyone in my life**  
**I love you more than anyone in my life**

She gasped in response, not sure what to think. Part of it soothed her heart while the other was afraid to open up. Robin smiled at her as he dug through his pocket. He must now seal the deal by completing... S-SUPPORT! He hesitated at first before revealing an box. The white haired woman continued to watch him as he got down to his knees. He opened up the box, revealing an luxurious gold ring engraved with the finest diamonds she ever laid eyes upon.

"Cia... this is the hardest thing I've asked in my life, I know I'm far from perfect and I will never be Link in your eyes... here it goes... can you do me the honor of being my wife?"" Robin said, actually proposing.

She paused for an moment, unsure of what to say. She actually didn't expect Robin to ever say this, especially since Fire Emblem tacticians are famous for going around and doing people with no S-Support. Who knows if he had done it before with others yet that wasn't the point anymore. What mattered was that she was chosen above all eyes.

"Robin... I..."

She honestly didn't know what to say. Before he knew it as he feared an rejection, her lips curled into an smile.

"Yes... I'd love to be your wife," she answered.

Before they knew it, an dialogue box popped up for the audience, saying "Robin and Cia attained support level S" along with the little jingle as well.

The two slowly moved towards one another another as for a kiss illuminated by the moon and stars. Their lips then lock with one another as an glorious display of fireworks in the night sky come out of nowhere and celebrates their love. The couple looked at one another, their eyes twinkling in the moonlight.

"Cia, are you going to return to the Krew?" Robin gently asked. He embraced his girlfriend who was now his fiance.

\- "Linear Canon's Theme" from Evolution Worlds begins playing. Thank god someone finally uploaded the orchestral version!-

Cia on the other hand looked away as her expression dropped. There was something that was bothering her every time the Krew was brought up or even mentioned.

"Robin... about, I'm not really sure. I mean, I'm an mother now. I gave birth to three beautiful children and I'm not sure if I want to risk almost dying again. The last thing I want for these babies is to be without an mother just like how Morgan and them were back in their future," she replied.

The tactician stood silent for an moment before replying. He however didn't seem to mind.

"I understand... Perhaps after this whole shitstorm is done and over with, we can quit this thing and begin our own lives together. If you really think about it, we are really too old to be doing this mess," he said, giving off an extremely good point.

"Yeah... I'd like that. To be honest, I think I'm actually starting to outgrow this Goth phase... I know you feel the same way Robin, I see it in your eyes. Perhaps we can stick this thing through the end. After all, Pittoo really is an good kid, he just needs guidance," she said, being an adult.

"Woah, who are you and what did you do with my future wife," the tactician joked.

Cia playfully slapped him on the shoulder as she gave off an goofy grin. "Well, can't she do some maturing? I mean, ever since that forest incident last night I realized how awful I truly was back then. I know its tough to make amends yet I want to patch things up with people, even if I know I don't deserve to be forgiven. To add to that, I also need to make amends with myself and stop hating myself for who I am."

"I see... wait I thought you got self confidence in Chaptar 4," Robin said, breaking the fourth wall. Soon that one guy with the 1776 like wig from Wand of Gamelon showed up out of nowhere for an split second.

"This is illegal you know," he said before disappearing. Robin just stared, wondering what the hell that was about to begin with before resuming on.

"Anyways, why does that Morshu guy hate you and why would you even hate yourself to begin with?"

"I honestly don't know about that Morshu guy! All the thing I know is that fucker Mewtwo somehow broke into my house and confiscated my diary and is posting it on the internet. And to answer the last one, I hated myself for being an Lancia seeing how most of us, well the Lancia women that aren't connected to the other bloodline are well, you know... round. I was always bullied for being so big back then that I hated myself so I learned the hard way by taking it out on other chubby individuals when I should have helped them. Karma really is an bitch," she said.

The two engaged in an long discussion about adult things because these two are both young adults and plus, they don't know that Morshu can see her every move dun dun dun! Also, he decided to catch her up and explain everything from the real mastermind to even the Resistance.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the prestigious party, Dry Bowser noticed an group of people seemed to be flocking to something or someone. Palutena stood next to him while Pit munched on some pigs on an blanket. Dark Pit just nibbled on some fancy form of cheese and crackers.

"What is going on over there?" questioned the dry man. He found it quite odd for people to flock over to an particular spot, especially since the party was thrown in his honor. He watched as guest come and go from the spot to return back to their usual business.

"Wow, I can't believe it! I've never seen an jewel so elegant before, don't you agree Marie?" Callie stated.

"Agreed. In fact, I know it'll look an hundred times better on me. My adoring fans would even agree," Marie replied.

Pac-Man made his way over to his wife as they also discussed the jewel as well.

Being curious, Dry Bowser himself decided to see what the commotion was all about. Palutena and the others followed him, wondering what in the world was even going on.

\- An remastered version of "World Revolution" from Chrono Trigger begins to play as everyone's favorite dick is here-

Palutena froze in her tracks as she came face to face with Icarus. Her blood began to boil as she wondered how he out of all people managed to get past security.

Icarus looked over towards the group and only smiled in response.

"Ah, Mr. Dry Bowser, I haven't seen you in an while! Nice to see that those old bones of yours are still intact," he cunningly stated.

"Icarus," Dry Bowser flatly replied, "How did you out of all people manage to even get here."

"Well, let's just say I have my ways."

After that, Icarus revealed in invitation which surprised both Palutena and Dry Bowser. The dry man grabbed it from him to see if it was an forged one however, it was real. Handing it back over, Dry Bowser wondered what possible trick he had under his sleeve now.

Pit glared as he got in front of Palutena to strike at his sperm donor just in case he tried anyone funny. Dark Pit on the other hand, completely froze up and even hid behind Palutena. The only thing he remembered about that awful man was getting the shit beaten to him, almost dying in the process if it hadn't been for Pit and Palutena saving him.

Icarus noticed his children as he chuckled. He found it hilarious that Pittoo cowered in fear because of his mere presence while Pit thought he could easily take him out. _"How foolish,"_ he thought to himself.

"Anyways, I was just showing the lovely people here my beloved treasure," he exclaimed, being an jackass. God, I don't know who the hell is worse, that fucker Mewtwo or Icarus the dick, both of them are fucking garbage cocks.

"And that is?" Dry Bowser questioned. He figured Icarus must have stolen something and decided to display it in his party to steal the spotlight.

Icarus took out an fancy box before he opened it, revealing an beautiful "jewel" full of life. It shimmered as an light-lavender light surrounded it. Palutena gasped as she recognized that to be none other than an essence!

The Essence of Time floated inside the box as it illuminated the room. It was the perfect explanation for the sudden rifts in the sky as without it being in its owner, time was able to become unbalanced.

"You..." Dry Bowser was lost for words. He knew that devious man had something in his hands that didn't belong to him to begin with! What made things worse that Icarus took it here on purpose, knowing that the tabloids can write him off as an evil criminal if he were to try to pry it off his hands to return it to Kynthia even.

"It appears you guys are lost for words, especially you Palutena," he mocked.

Palutena felt like lunging at him however her former science teacher gave her an look, telling her it wasn't worth it. The thing that heavily bothered her though was the fact that he now had two out of the four essences he needed. If Viridi were to fall, she'll be next.

As much as she hated it, she made an mental note to try to get back into contact with either Lucario and or Silver so the Heroes of Light can arrange an meeting with S.T.E.A.M. once and for all and meet its leader, Abraham Lincoln.

* * *

\- "Casinopolis" from Sonic Adventure resumes playing once more-

The game of chess slowly came to an end as it was getting rather late. The two men chuckled with one another as they got up and cleaned up the area.

"Same time next Friday?" asked Dr. Mario.

"Of course," said Luigi.

Even though they were enemies, on Fridays, it was an special night were they reunited with one another as friends. Sadly, they were complete opposites when it came to which side they were fighting for as Luigi fought for justice while Dr. Mario fought for world domination. As much as people tried their best to deny it, Dr. Mario was truly an diabolical man.

The two shook hands with one another as both of them won and lost about an equal amount of matches. After all, they were good sports when it came to the game of chess.

Soon, they split from one another, acting like their secret group never happened.

* * *

On top of an building stood the evil Anal overlooking the city. She darkly grinned as she finally found her target however decided to have fun with the Hot Topic Krew instead. She noticed an familiar figure hanging out with some of the Resistance members as she beamed in absolute delight.

"It seems that fat bitch is here after all as well. Perhaps I should dispose of Lana first before completing my mission of putting Cia to rest," she said to herself out loud. She chuckled an bit, being delighted by her game plan.

"Of course, I could use some help from an ally," she added.

She took out her summoning circle of EVIL and began dancing around, striking an peaceful as an muscular man stepped out of the portal and bane'd his way into Melee City. You could even quite say he was quite the big guy... for you."

Chaptar 23 end.

* * *

**Now we are finally getting to the big battle with Anal but before then, we're going to relax with an mini special first. Who doesn't want to see Viridi as one of the most terrorizing first graders to begin with? I sure as hell want to see it haha.**

**Icarus truly is an monster though.**

**Anyways, another reminder about the poll if you haven't voted yet. Remember to vote for three choices!**

**Until next time friends!**


	32. HTKMini 8: 1st Grade w Viridi & Palutena

HTK Mini Special 8: 1st Grade with Viridi and Palutena

It was another day of school. Most children back then loved going to school, especially during the younger years since there was more activities to do, especially during the older times. Playgrounds weren't safety galore and overall, there were more fun learning activities. An six year old Palutena was dropped off by her godly parents as they drove off. She donned an cute blue bow in the back of her head along with an light blue dressed. The young goddess merrily hummed an happy tune as she went to hang out near the door of her classroom.

Shortly after, an short girl arrived. She wore an purple shirt along with some red overalls. The young girl was covered up in bruises and her platinum blonde hair was tied up in an ponytail as she wore an backwards cap. Just from one glimpse at her, one can easily assume she lived in hard life but in reality she was an daredevil. Viridi headed for the door of her classroom as she met up with Palutena.

"Hey chicka," she greeted.

"Hey, ready for another day of school?" Palutena asked.

"Yep. I wonder who's going to get an wedgie today, Simon Smellmont or Classic Luigi," replied the first grader, flexing her fingers. Shortly after, the two girls where joined by another two, one who had an blonde, ombre styled hair which was neatly curled and another platinum blonde girl that had her hair down to her waist. They approached both Palutena and Viridi waving.

"I'm so glad tonight's the sleepover party!" Phosphora beamed, getting excited.

"Even better, it's Friday!" Rosalina chirped. All four girls started giggling with one another as they all started to play patty cake, well, Palutena, Rosalina and Phosphora. Viridi on the other hand, thought she was too hardcore for that silly game.

An few minutes later, the bell rang as the classroom door was now open. All of the students went inside and greeted their lovely first grade teacher, Ms. Keane.

"Good morning Ms. Keane," the class chirped in unison.

"Good morning class," she greeted back. "Today is Friday so you know what that means, extra recess!"

The students cheered as they did their little bell work which was finding what was wrong with the sentence. As they intensely worked on their assignment, the door opened as one of the office ladies came inside. An beautiful, elegant woman with long, golden blonde haired followed her as she held onto someone's hand. Being curious and bored by the morning assignment, Viridi peered over and wondered what was going on in the classroom.

She noticed the two woman and Ms. Keane talking to one another as her eyes moved towards them to the small child that stood by the blonde woman. It appeared to be an chubby little girl with lavender hair braided into pigtails. She wore the whitest dress Viridi ever seen as her lunchbox appeared to be in her other hand, having an picture of Scooby Doo on it.

An minute or two later, the blonde woman knelt down to the adorable butterball as she looked at the child.

"Be good okay. Mother loves you," she gently said as the woman pecked the girl on the cheek before taking off with the office lady.

Ms. Keane then went up to the chalk board as the little girl followed her, standing in front of her peers.

"Class, it appears we have an new student. I would like for you all to meet Kynthia Sanders Lancia," said Ms. Keane, informing the class.

"Hi Kynthia," greeted the class.

"Now then Miss Kynthia, tell the class an few things about yourself."

Kynthia slightly jumped an little as she noticed her fellow classmates giving her their undivided attention. She blushed an little as it appeared the little girl was extremely shy.

"Um... I like to draw and um, play with Barbies and um, I really like baby animals and my Papa is the owner of Kentucky Fried Chicken," she rambled, shaking.

"That's nice. Now, where can I have you sit, hmm."

The black haired woman surveyed the classroom, looking for an vacant desk. Soon, she found one as she had an aha moment!

"You can sit in the desk next to Phosphora. Now Phosphora, would you please raise your hand so Kynthia can find her seat," requested the teacher. Phosphora raised her hand up high as Kynthia moved her way over and sat on the chair. She began taking stuff out of her backpack to make the desk more like home as it consisted of fancy-like materials.

"Now then," said Ms. Keane, "Who can tell me what's wrong with the sentence?"

"Ooh! OOh! Me! ME!" beamed Chrom.

"What is wrong with the sentence Chrom?" Ms. Keane asked.

"It's missing fishsticks!" he stated matter-of-factly. Ruben just facepalmed the entire time as Ms. Keane just continued to smile, nodding her hand as if she understood his obsession with fishsticks and their fishystick ways. Thankfully Classic Luigi gave the teacher the correct response she was looking for before the class was dismissed to their first recess of the day.

* * *

Outside at recess, Viridi appeared to be shoving Toad's head into the sand for no apparent reason. She just had fun torturing all the boys for some reason. Meanwhile Palutena was hanging out on the swing set with Phosphora and Rosalina, watching the devious young Goddess of Nature from afar.

"... She's going to get in time out again," exclaimed Rosalina, sighing an bit.

"When doesn't Viridi not get time out," Palutena reminded her friend, swinging around.

"Say, what do you guys think of the new girl?" asked Phosphora, observing Kynthia not from afar. The lavender hair child seemed to be sitting on an bench by herself reading The Berenstain Bears Count Their Blessings. Rosalina glanced over and shrugged while Palutena moved her legs up and down on the swing to get an better view of the new kid.

"Hmm, I don't know to be honest. She seems kind of weird, like you know that weird when Chrom thought of himself to be an literal seagull during the class trip to Seaworld and Universal Studios," said the green haired goddess, giving her honest opinion.

"Yeah, she looks like that kind of person who thinks they're too good for anyone else," Phosphora added, chiming in. "Besides, didn't you see her belongings, the stuff she owned was expensive! And that dress from Neiman Marcus, it's obvious she's one of those snobby rich people. Her dad owns Kentucky Fried Chicken for crying out loud!"

Rosalina listened to her friend go on and on about rich people and the way they acted, obviously getting it from television. The clone Peach sighed before frowning an bit.

"Guys, we really shouldn't jump to conclusions about other people," she said, being the voice of reason. "After all, she seemed pretty nice to me."

As the girls continued to discuss about their opinions before moving onto the sleepover after school, Kynthia was engrossed in her reading just to be greeted by everyone's favorite Gerudo Ganondrof alongside the adorable Ghiraham and the spunky Zoont. The young girl perked up, noticing the three as she slightly tensed up an bit.

"Watcha reading?" asked Ganondorf, being an curious little brat.

"Um...um..."

Before she had the chance to even answer, Ghiraham pried the book off of hands and looked at it before snickering.

"The Berenstain Bears Count Their Blessings? What kind of garbage is this," he exclaimed as he rolled his eyes.

"It's an stupid book," Zoont added, wanting to feel important.

Kynthia frowned as she pouted a bit.

"C-can y-you please give it back?" she meekly asked.

Ganondorf and his cronies laughed in response.

"Why should we? After all, maybe you should cut back on eating," said the redhead, causing his goons to laugh once more.

The little girl was on the verge of tears as she became extremely overwhelmed by the whole situation. She tried her best to compress her sniffles however the young Kynthia failed.

"Wow, she's actually crying then again that's all the thing girls do," teased Zoont, saying an sexist comment that would make Nikki the Swapnote Mii's skin boil. As the boys continued to go on being little brats, Viridi was having fun giving Simon and Classic Luigi their wedgies as she heard the trio's name calling from an far. She let go of her victims, causing them to fall to the mud as she rushed over to the scene.

"Hey, leave the new kid out of it!" she ordered, folding her arms like an punk ass kid.

Ganondorf, Ghiraham and Zoont turned to face Viridi as they laughed.

"What's an pipsqueak like you going to do about it?" the young Gerudo prince mocked, being an dick.

Because it's too early in the morning to comprehend anything Viridi beat the shit out of them, giving the boys some nasty burns, wet willies, wedgies to even stretching their arms in uncomfortable positions, making them say uncle. They ran off as they dropped the book, crying as they were scared of the devil that is nature. After that, Viridi approached the other girl as she handed her book back.

"You alright?" she asked.

The shy girl nodded in response, clutching onto her little book. She looked away as her cheeks tinted an shade of red from the sudden attention she was receiving.

"So, new girl, Kynthia right?" Viridi guessed not sure if she even got her name right.

"Y-yes?" Kynthia answered in response.

"Say, you should read The Berenstain Bears: Get Kicked in the Dick sometime. It's my favorite book, same with I'm Better Than Your Kids," the blonde girl suggested. "Perhaps you should me and my friends for lunch and whatnot eh Cia?"

"Cia?"

"It's an nickname plus it's an lot shorter than saying Kynthia all the time and to add, you're not an Kia car-!"

Before Viridi could finish, another teacher ushered to her as someone told on her. So of course Viridi screamed, going on about how they would never take her alive and all that junk.

* * *

At lunch, Viridi had her usual fair share of stealing lunch money from Classic Tails which of course, caused Classic Sonic to get angry. In response, the young goddess kicked Classic Sonic in the dick, telling him to go screw himself before heading over to the Omega Four BFFs Forever table that her and her deity friends inhabited.

"So, I've heard you were quite the riot at first recess today," Palutena stated, holding onto her ham and cheese sandwich.

"Rumor has it you give Simon Belmont and Luigi Mario wedgies, stole Tails lunch money so you can buy yourself lunch, told that invisible Kellam kid no one will ever notice him ever, told Chrom that fishsticks are going extinct, and beat up an couple of kids," Phosphora rambled as she took an sip of her Juicy Juice.

"Viridi, you're going to end up getting expelled one of these days if you keep it up, warned Rosalina, being more concerned about her rebellious behavior than the other two.

Viridi just shrugged in response as she took an sip of her hardcore Capri-Sun. "Meh, I lived an good life. OH YEAH! Before I forget, I offered the new girl to come join us," she informed the group as they nodded before keeping quiet.

"Guys, seriously don't be an dick."

"Viridi, you didn't inform us ahead of time about this! I don't know if she's mean or an drama queen like Toadstool, geez!" whined Palutena before narrowing her brows.

"Besides, she seems weird," said Phosphora, being judgmental as always.

"And we're not weird either?!" Viridi retorted. "Get it together guys, we're not like these normies here. Plus, I might invite her to the sleepover party as well so we can get to know her better!"

"... What do you parents even allow you to watch?" the ombre haired goddess questioned her friend.

"Hey Viridi, what if she's one of them?" said Palutena, causing the other goddess to slightly shift in her chair.

"That's not true. I don't sense anything normal about her," Rosalina exclaimed.

Before they could even go on further, Kynthia arrived with her lunch box as she hesitantly glanced over at the group before taking an seat next to Viridi. She began to fiddle around with her fingers, avoiding eye contact as the hefty girl felt eyes piercing through her.

"So, uh Kynthia," said Palutena, breaking the silence. "What exactly are you?"

"H-huh? W-what do y-you mean?! She stammered.

"Well, are you human or you not?" Phosphora bluntly asked.

Kynthia's face turned completely beat red as she hid her face behind her lunch box. She felt like she was being so attacked right now. Rosalina noticed this as she whispered something in both Palutena and Phosphora's ear as they frowned first before sighing.

"Well, what we meant to say is sorry," Palutena said, correcting herself while shooting an glare at the southern space Peach.

"Anyways," said Viridi, "I'm having an sleepover party today. Care to join us?"

"Um...um... i-if my p-parents allow me too, then sure," she replied.

The girls continued talking to one another while Phosphora and Palutena still tried to interrogate the new girl. Accroding to Rosalina, Palutena loves trolling people, Phosphora likes to play devil's advocate while Viridi just loved beating people straight up.

* * *

Soon, evening time rolled around because this is an mini special and not an full blown HTK chaptar. All the girls arrived at Viridi's house as Arlon allowed them to take an step inside and of course, take them to Viridi's room. They talked about various subjects, ranging from television shows, favorite movies to even what they wanted to do when they grow up.

"I want to exterminate all humans when I grow up!" Viridi proudly beamed. She received looks of concern from the other girls as she simply shrugged. "What? They're killing off MY children!"

Palutena just rolled her eyes before responding, "Well, I at least I want to help protect people when I grow up. And oh, have an angel to do my bidding! How cool would that be?!"

"Hey, give me an angel too!" begged Viridi.

"No, no angel for you! Besides, who knows what your influence might do to them!" said the green haired girl, arguing.

"Anyways, I want to be an model when I grow up!" Phosphora boasted. "I can definitely see myself in fashion industry as well!"

"Neat," all the girls chimed out at once.

Rosalina decided to go next. "Well, I want to run my own nursery when I grow up for Lumas!" she exclaimed. Everyone wondered what Lumas even were until the other goddess explained it to them.

"Anyways, your turn kid," Phosphora directed at Kynthia.

"Well... um, I want to get married and have an family when I grow up," she answered, smiling at the thought of an loving family.

"Girl, you're so basic but you're cool!" Virdi said before changing the subject once more. Now they were playing an fantasy game as they acted out the scenes. Viridi mentioned how there were rad warriors who were warding off the evil dragon. And of course, that lead into something as well since face it, one of these girls in the future actually fucked an dragon.

"Dragons are supposed to be mean and scary, not nice Cia!" Viridi retorted, placing her hands on her hips.

Kynthia frowned in response, shaking her head. "I don't think all dragons are mean though. I-I like to think there's um nice dragons as well."

"Dragons can't be nice! That's stupid!" Viridi argued.

"Viridi, we possibly don't know that for sure," Rosalina exclaimed. "Just like there are bad people in the world, there is an possibility for nice dragons."

"Rosalina, we know that's an lie! Besides, nice dragons are only seen in movies about ogres who talk about onions having layers to their talking donkey companion! Like that will ever be an real thing. Face the facts, dragons are supposed to be mean and scary!" Viridi argued once more.

"Rosalina is right though, we don't truly know for sure!" Palutena said, siding with the other too.

"Yeah, plus there are such thing as dragons from Fire Emblem, whatever that is," added Phosphora.

"D-do you think we will ever meet an nice dragon someday?" Kynthia asked. "I would like to know what they do for fun."

"Pfft, puh-lease! Nice dragons in this world?! That's like asking for Half Life 3!"

And so the night continued off in Viridi refusing to believe dragons are good creatures. Eventually the game changed as the girls bonded with one another. In that same night, they decided to change the name from the Omega Four BFFs Forever to the Omega Five BFFs Forever. They continued to be friends all throughout their lives until senior year because an dick named Icarus fucked that up!

* * *

Now time for an special little bonus musical thing because why the hell not. Plus I just want to get this mini special done and over with so I can actually get back on track to the actual story. Two chaptars in one day aparts release was an treat so gotta get this done and gotta have my bowl of cereal like Rebecca Black's "Friday" which is like an godsend compared to that godawful Rachel Dolezal song. Someone slap that racist woman with an reality check please.

-An instrumental version of Kesha's "Tik Tok" begins playing-

**Viridi "DANK" Kush**  
_**Tik Tok**_  
**(SOLO)**

**Wake up in the mornin' feelin' like P-Diddy (hey what's up girl)**

P-Diddy shows up out of nowhere to wake up Viridi while giving an thumbs up. Man P-Diddy is so handsome, he can wake me up any day.

**Grab my glasses I'm out the door I'm gonna hit the city (let's go)  
****Before I leave brush ma teeth with a bottle of Weed  
****'Cause when I leave for the night I ain't comin' back**

Viridi is now shown wearing the most radical pair of classes as she got her supply of that delicious dank kush.  
**  
I'm talking pedicure on our toes toes  
****Trying on all our clothes clothes  
****Boys blowin' up our phones phones  
****Drop top and playin' our favorite CD's  
****Pullin' up to the parties  
****Tryna get a little bit high-aigh**

Viridi is seen going out to the high end stores, treating herself as she gets her toes done, making people buy her all of the latest trendy clothes before getting ready to smoke an joint with Bob Marley.

_**[CHORUS x2]**_

**Don't stop, make it pop**  
**DJ, blow my speakers up**  
**Tonight, Imma fight**  
**'Til we see the sunlight**  
**TiK ToK, on the clock**  
**But the party don't stop no**  
**Whoa-oh oh oh**  
**Whoa-oh oh oh**

Viridi is now at an dance club as she is really getting it on like Stacy's mom. Chrom is in the background, dressed up as an giant fishstick as he twerks away in the wind while Soren whispers "kill me" to his husband Ike. Princess Bubblegum and Marceline are making out in the background, Shaggy and Scooby Doo are getting high and eating them dank flavored Scooby snacks, Cross is seen with Tatsu being surrounded by ladies while Roy is also there hanging out with Ludacris, 50 Cent and Lil Jon.

**Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of weed**  
**Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here**  
**Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger**  
**But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Jon Arbuckle**

Viridi and and an couple of dank ass friends kicking men to the curb because they don't look like Jon. Speaking of Jon, he is shown wearing panty hose and sexy lingerie as he is doing an sexy pose with nice, black stilettos.

**I'm talkin' bout - everybody getting crunk, crunk**  
**Boys tryna touch my junk, junk**  
**Gonna smack him if he getting too high, high**  
**Now, now - we goin' 'til they kick us out, out**  
**Or the police shut us down, down**  
**Police shut us down, down**  
**Po-po shut us - (down)-man**

The polis comes in with an angry Mr. Resetti scolding Viridi as she rolls her eyes.

_**[CHORUS x 2]**_

**Don't stop, make it pop**  
**DJ, blow my speakers up**  
**Tonight, Imma fight**  
**'Til we see the sunlight**  
**TiK ToK, on the clock**  
**But the party don't stop no**  
**Whoa-oh oh oh**  
**Whoa-oh oh oh**

Party scene is shown once more as everyone is dancing and getting their grove on. The lights go off and on like the club as Viridi is covered in green glitter looking like Poison Ivy in an sense.

_**[BRIDGE]**_

**DJ, You build me up**  
**You break me down**  
**My heart, it pounds**  
**Yeah, you got me**  
**With my hands up**  
**You got me now**  
**You got that sound**  
**Yeah, you got me**

Viridi compliments the DJ as everyone is now dancing and having an good time in slow motion for the bridge.

**You build me up**  
**You break me down**  
**My heart, it pounds**  
**Yeah, you got me**  
**With my hands up**  
**Put your hands up**  
**Put your hands up**  
**Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in**

Everything pauses for an moment before the music comes back as Viridi walks in and then everyone jams!

_**[CHORUS x2]**_

**Don't stop, make it pop**  
**DJ, blow my speakers up**  
**Tonight, Imma fight**  
**'Til we see the sunlight**  
**TiK ToK, on the clock**  
**But the party don't stop no**  
**Whoa-oh oh oh**  
**Whoa-oh oh oh**

Dancing is going on. As the song ends, Viridi chuckles before the polis come back to break the party. An angry Mr. Resetti is shown once alongside Paul Blart and Bernice as she runs the fuck out of there.

Dark Pit and Lucas show up, blinking as both of them don't know what the hell went on.

"What is up with me walking into these awkward situations?!" complained the dark angel. Shortly after, someone crashed the plane... WITH NO SURVIVORS.

* * *

**Now that has been done and out of the way with, we can resume on as normal. Expect no survivors in the next chaptar if you know what I mean!**


	33. Chaptar 24: Anal Returns: BANE

**It is here! Finally one of the moments you've been waiting for(and to be honest, us as well), Chaptar 24!**

**Now for an reminder if you haven't voted on the poll yet, please do so. It takes less than an minute to do so and its on my profile. Also another reminder that an HTK and Co. forums do exist on this website. To simply go there, go near the search button, toggle the story button, change it to forum and type up Hot Topic Krew in the search box and click enter. It should pop right up. :)**

**As always, I do recommend tuning into the songs every time they transition to get the mood of the scene, especially the more serious ones otherwise you're really missing out.**

* * *

Chaptar 24: Anal Returns: He BANE'd His Way Into Town

Our faithful Dragon Ball Z announcer returns as he is excited to recap the last chaptar and go onto the next. He cleared his throat, getting ready for his big moment to shine. Soon, he made his way towards the center stage getting ready to speak.

"Oh the last Chaptar of The Hot Top-!"

He was abruptly cut off by none other than the Squid Sisters' Marie and Callie as they showed up out of nowhere. The Dragon Ball Z announcer frowned, folding his arms as he huffed in annoyance.

"And who do you think you guys are?!" he said with an hint of irritation in his voice.

\- "Plaza Night(Vocal Version)" from Splatoon begins playing-

"Well, didn't you know?" said Marie, giving off an sly, mellow grin.

"We're the famous Squid Sisters from Inktopolis! Well, we're just here to give you the boot Dragon Ball GT I think, narrator," said Callie. "Besides, you're not even an Nintendo character," she added, telling the absolute truth.

"That doesn't mean you two can cut me from my job! I NEED THIS MOMENT!" he cried. Soon, he was given an Ink to the Head as an group of Inklings blasted him with Ink, causing him to fly off into another dimension while both of the Squid Sisters looked in his direction before looking back to the "audience."

"Anyways, with that nobody gone, we can continue on with the real show," said Marie, standing next to her more edgier, Inkling cousin. The crowd cheered as they anticipated their version of the announcements.

"Now, continuing off, on the last chaptar of The Hot Topic Krew, the gang gets an mysterious message from an group called the Superwholockians!" beamed Callie.

"Superwholockians? My, these group names just get more and more ridiculous the more we progress," Marie stated. "First we got the Hot Topic Krew, then the former Cute Toot House which rumors have it that they're under an new alias known as the Heroes of Light. Did you know that Callie?"

"No I didn't! Then again, I must have not paying much attention seeing how I was too busy trying to book an special guest to appear with us in the next Chaptar!" the black haired Inkling replied. "Now to continue on, the CTH was followed by the MemeMemeMeme Brigade and the League of Super Evil! In addition, in some other galaxies far, far away, we have the fun and lovable Kirby Crew, the WAA Weirdos Emissary, and even the newly created Multiverse Police Crew and the Mall Police Gang!" she added, breaking the fourth wall! Bad Callie, how could you?!

"Callie, did you just break the fourth wall?" said Marie, being quite surprised. "Well, we only know that Weegee can do that when he comes time to time yet he did almost spoil major events once. Now, to get us back on track, while the rest of the Krew went to see what these Superwholocks wanted, meanwhile their leader Dark Pit was out with Palutena and his brother, getting ready to attend the special party being thrown in Dry Bowser's honor!"

"Robin on the other hand, wasn't feeling too hot so he decided to lay low in the hotel for an while! Little did he know, luck was in his favor as the infamous "Does People Without No S-Support" Robin the Tactician has finally achieved S-rank with his girlfriend or should I now say, fiance! Meanwhile Luigi is playing chess with Dr. Mario? Wait, that doesn't sound quite right, I thought they were enemies seeing how our beloved plumber is an member of the HTK while the doc here's with LoSE!" said Marie.

"Well, they have secret meetings with one another every Friday or whenever they can get together. Rumor has it Mario isn't allowed to join them for their chess games at all. So to wrap this recap up, the Krew learns about the Shadow Whisperer, Icarus decides to crash the party with his newly obtained prize which turns out to be the Essence of Time and because of that, time rifts are now starting to form in the sky!"

The two girls frown to express their concern about the time rifts and of course, to gain sympathy from their lovely fans.

"I just wonder what Anal plans on doing with Bane anyways," said Callie, being quite confused.

"Well, one thing I do know is that she seriously should consider changing that name, that's for sure," Marie expressed, giving her opinion on Anal's overall name. "Rumor has it, she plans on taking out the Hot Topic Krew once and for all along with her lighter counterpart all before she goes back to her original mission. Now, time to find out in Chaptar 24: Anal Returns: He BANE'd His Way Into Town!"

The crowd cheers as the Squid Sisters are done with the recap, waving at the audience before they do some dances to entertain their ever adoring fans.

* * *

\- "Crown Prince Eugene" from the Evolution OST begins playing-

Icarus looked at the Essence of Time once more, glancing at its elegant beauty. The dark angel placed it inside an glass container as he noticed the time rifts in the sky ever since the four trustful LoSE members obtained it from Kynthia. He couldn't help but grin in delight, pleased that things are absolutely going his way. Shortly after, Yoshi appeared on the monitor, startling him.

"Excuse me Master Icarus, but there are an couple of people here to see you. Should I send them all in at once or should they go by the order they arrived in?" asked the evil Terminator dinosaur.

The man tapped his chin for an moment, thinking before finalizing his answer.

"Bring them in by the order they showed up. Besides, who knows if someone is bound to be an spy."

"Understood."

The monitor went off as Yoshi sent the first person in, being everyone's favorite traitorous garbage bag Wizzro, the twisted Wizzro. The evil monstrous ring floated over towards him, chuckling ecstatically as he couldn't await to meet the great and powerful Icarus.

"Ah, you must be Wizzro if I'm not mistaken," Icarus said, observing him. "I wonder what brings an general of the Lancia family over to my secret headquarters, seeing how that can easily deem you to be some sort of spy."

Wizzro shook his head.

"Oh no Master Icarus," he exclaimed, already displaying his loyalty towards him, "I would never betray someone so powerful such as yourself. In fact, I was getting sick and tired of that hogwash family's antics, I decided it was time for an nice change in my life. In fact, I helped aided your league in obtaining that very essence that once belonged to that wretched goddess herself!"

"Really now? That's quite pleasing to hear. Perhaps you would make an perfect addition to the League of Super Evil after all. In fact, I shall send them an message about an new member in the meantime. Feel free to do whatever you please in the meantime," the mastermind informed. Wizzro chuckled in delight once more, making his way out as the next person was called in, or rather persons.

There revealed the long absent Roy, king of Dosh along with his new lime Dorito creation. The humanoid creation appeared to look rather bored, almost as if it wasn't amazed or didn't know what was going on to begin with.

Icarus noticed one of his loyal Big Bads enter with this marvelous creation as it led him to be curious.

"Ah, Roy, what is it that you want to show me?" he asked, being quite interested in this finalized creation of his.

Roy smirked as he boasted proudly.

"I want to present to you my greatest creation, Peridot. She was fused with the three greatest things in the world, Doritos, Mountain Dew and the Xbox One. I know it sounds completely absurd Master but trust me, she is more than just that. Besides having the standard powers of an crystal gem, she an also manipulate technology, do interface creation, even scale walls!"

Icarus paused for an moment, allowing the information to settle in before responding. Peridot seemed like the perfect weapon for their cause however what surprised him was how Roy managed to even craft her from Mountain Dew, Doritos and Xbox, the breakfast of MLG champions.

"Interesting. Perhaps she might be of good use in the future," he simply stated. Soon after, Roy was done as he and Peridot left the office, now allowing Porky Minch to enter along with another figure. The devious child appeared to have an another small child with him, wearing an helmet and had an blaster like arm almost as if he was an possible cyborg.

"Who is that Porky?" Icarus asked, quite confused by the mystery kid's presence.

"Well, it is none other than an slave of mine," beamed the hefty genius. "You see, it used to have an human name of Claus almost as if it was once an mere person. I however removed every fragment of life from it, thus making it an mere robot. In fact, it does and acts upon whatever I say almost as if it were to be my double. I dub this robot as the Masked Man."

Icarus nodded, giving off the creepiest grin ever. He recognized Claus' name to be none other than an former member of the once existing Cute Toot House. In fact, he knew it was none other than Lucas' twin brother which made him more pleased. Just thinking about putting the Masked Man against his brother is extremely perfect, heck even pure genius! He made himself an mental note before dismissing Porky and his latest creation.

Soon after, an tall, lanky brunet man walked inside the office as an small jingle played out of nowhere.

_Doofenshmirtz walks into Icarus' office~_

Icarus observed him, noticing it was another scientist who wanted to join among his ranks. He didn't seem like much yet the most help, the better. So, he decided to hear his cause, perhaps even send him off to an certain League. Maybe he'll prove himself to be way more useful than Shrek the ogre ever was.

"And you might be?" Icarus greeted rather flatly.

"Oh me? I'm Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz," the man replied, introducing himself. "I am an evil genius who can help aid you in taking over the Tri-state area and perhaps even more," he added.

"Go on."

"You see, I've created lots of inventions, most of them proving to be successful unless my nemesis Perry the Platypus were to show up out of nowhere but with the security system you have here, it would be impossible for him to show up. Rumor has it that you could not only use more scientists but more evil geniuses who actually would stay on your side," he explained.

"You are quite right. In fact, I like you Dr. Doofenshmirtz. I'm sure the people who could be using your help the most is the League of Super Evil. In fact, here take an card," Icarus said, handing him over an business card.

The doctor grinned, humming before making his way to join up with the rest of LoSE, well Icarus' trusted league members.

* * *

Late at night, two security Koopa Troopas walked around the Melee City museum. They glanced at one another as one was getting ready to retire for the night.

"See you next morning Sam," said Larry.

"Alright then, remember to go home safely alright. Who knows what kind of things are out this late at night," informed the other Koopa Troopa.

Larry nodded as he exited the museum and began making his way towards the car however, he was stopped in his tracks by an masked muscular man, Bane. The Koopa Troopa gulped as he saw the big guy who appeared to look extremely menacing.

"Um, m-m-may I-I h-help you?" stammered the Koopa Troopa. His heart started beating fast as the man frightened him. Larry was even afraid to the point where he might soil himself.

Bane stared at the Koopa Troopa, not saying an word. Larry tried his best not to panic as he spoke once more.

"If I pull that off, will you die? I'm just curious," he said rather quickly.

Soon, the big guy himself finally spoke.

"It would be extremely painful," Bane replied.

"Y-you're an big guy."

"... For you."

Bane then lifted up Larry and began choking him before he slammed the poor victim against the wall. Afterwards, he punched his stomach, as it went completely through his shell as the sexy Bane removed his hand Larry's body, revealing tons of blood. The poor security guard was now dead as the big guy left his body for the wild animals to poke at its remains.

* * *

\- "Welcome To Station Square" from Sonic Adventure begins playing-

The next morning rolled around the corner as the Krew featuring Pit went out for breakfast at none other than an local cafe. Pit seemed to be an early bird, chatting up the morning away with Luigi while Dark Pit seemed to be groggy from an lack of sleep, probably due to Icarus presence at the party last night. The dark angel poked at his scrambled eggs, being engulfed in intense thought.

"Hey Dark Pit, you alright there?" Shadow asked.

"Well, just thinking about things," he dully replied.

Shadow exchanged faces with Lucina, who just shrugged in return. Robin seemed to be reading up on something in his phone as it turned out that there were strange rifts in time according to an young engineer by the name of Alph. Mr. Game and Watch appeared to be reading an fashion magazine which had the famous Goth model Vanessa Doofenshmirtz on the front cover. For some reason, Luigi didn't like her yet no one could quite pinpoint why. Meanwhile, Viridi was drinking her morning tea while playing Tetris on her smart phone.

Greninja seemed to be fantasizing about Morshu's Azumarill as he wondered what she was up to, if she was even getting lonely or if Morshu even treated her write. He closed his eyes, making the most goofiest grin to ever appear upon his face as he imagined locking lips with the aqua rabbit Pokemon. Shadow caught sight of his and just rolled his eyes. He didn't understand what the ninja Pokemon saw in their enemy anyways or why he kept fascinating about her.

Lucas took an bite of his pancakes as he glanced over at the business card Owain handed over to him yesterday, belonging to that of the shadow whisper himself, Yu Narukami. Realizing that Dark Pit wasn't informed about the events yesterday, his boyfriend took pride in filling him up with the details.

"Oh yeah, Dark Pit, I should catch you up on yesterdays details," said the cute blond thirteen year old.

"Go on."

"Well, let's just say this weird group who entirely dedicate their lives to the three hells of evil consisting of Sherlock, Doctor Who and Supernatural invited us to their base yesterday. They informed us about an possible Shadow Whisperer who can help us possibly take down Anal," Lucas explained. Mr. Game and Watch snickered from the sidelines at the evil weeaboo shadow's name as he found it quite hilarious and lewd.

"Interesting. So, anyone up for visiting this shadow whisperer guy?" the red eyed angel asked. Everyone nodded in response as he slightly grinned. Soon, their bill came up as the Krew featuring Pit left an tip for the waitress and paid for their meals before heading out.

* * *

-"Electric Toothbrush" from the Jet Set Radio OST begins playing-

Lana tagged along with Warrior Link, Fan Niu, and Priam as they wandered around Melee City. The other Resistance members decided to lay low at the Lancia summer home just in case things were to go awry all of the sudden. Warrior Link's little sister decided to sit this one out and help out her half aunt along with the others. Satsuki, X and Sheik decided to observe the Forest of Despair during the day time to gather any clues on the suspicious devices and to put them out. Meanwhile, the others were checking some strange tape that went out worldwide either being amazed, disgusted or even in awe.

"So, any sign of that evil Anal thing?" asked Fan Niu.

The blond Hylian shook his head in response.

"Not that I know of. Perhaps that thing took off with the others after that event two days ago," he simply answered.

Lana appeared to be humming TM Revolution's "Heart of Sword" which is from Rurouni Kenshin. She didn't appear to be paying attention to where she was going, so the blue haired girl ended up bumping into someone. Realizing what she had just done, the cheerful girl quickly looked away and apologized to whoever she accidentally ran into. Thankfully, it was someone awfully familiar to her as it made things an hundred times easier.

"L-Lana?"

Recognizing that voice from anywhere, Lana's lips quickly curled up into an smile as she lunged into the arms of her boyfriend, Crossbow Training Link.

-"Electric Toothbush" fades out as "Theme of Omitsu" from Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon begins playing-

"LINK!" she chirped, hugging him tightly.

"I didn't expect to see you at Melee City," he exclaimed. He noticed she was with three other people consisting of an tall, scruffy indigo haired man, an pale Chinese girl and another Link. Crossbow Training Link assumed them to be her friends, knowing that it wasn't in Lana's nature to cheat on him with another Link especially since she was too pure of heart for that.

"Me either!" she replied back. "Say, what are you doing here anyways? Visiting an couple of friends~?" Lana asked curiously while making an cute, cat like face.

"Pretty much," answered the other Link, chuckling. He looked at the time, noticing something as he realized he had to meet an group of people in an few minutes.

"Sorry to cut time short Lana but I have to meet up with an couple of friends in a few minutes," he exclaimed. Lana frowned an bit as they kissed one another before letting go. "Don't worry, I'll text you and plan an date! Just the two of us!"

"Okay!"

With that, Crossbow Training Link took off as the other three blinked in confusion. Little did they know, the other Link knew he had to tell his girlfriend something sooner or later about his little secret.

* * *

\- "Like A Dream Come True" from Persona 4 begins playing-

Soon, the Krew arrived at XXX N. Target St XXXXX as Lucas observed the card once more.

"This is it Dark Pit," said Lucas, totally not ripping off that line from Hotel Mario. Luigi rang the door bell as eyes peered through an small slot.

"What's the passcode?" asked an female voice.

"Passcode?! We weren't told of any passcode," exclaimed Lucina, quite miffed at her cousin now.

"No passcode, no entrance," the female voice informed them.

"Damn those Superwholockians!" Shadow moaned in annoyance. "I knew those morons would screw us over somehow!"

"Steak," said Dark Pit matter-of-factly.

There was an moment of silence before the door opened. Everyone blinked, wondering how their leader even managed to figure out the passcode. Soon, the Krew stepped inside as they were greeted by none other than an short haired, silver haired boy, his boyfriend Yousuke and his friends consisting of the idol Rise, the martial artist and lover of steak Chie and Yukiko. Viridi figured the boy sitting down on the lounge chair was none other than Yu Narukami, otherwise known as the Shadow Whisperer.

"Take an seat right here," Rise told them, winking before she took off. Next, Yukiko approached the group as she asked them if they would like any refreshments while chatting with Yu. The Krew decided on an couple of juices, ranging from Fruit Punch, Lemonade to even Orange. As the black haired girl went to gather their refreshments, Yu glanced over at his mysterious clients as he knew he was bound to see them soon.

"So this is the famous Hot Topic Krew Peach told me about," said Yu, looking at their Wanted poster profiles before at them once more. It was quite embarrassing that he had to use those posters yet he wanted to make sure the faces matched one another just in case it turned out to be an scam of some sorts. There was an long pause as both groups stared at one another before Yu went on.

"Let me guess, you're here about an shadow problem, am I correct?" he asked.

Dark Pit nodded while Pit seemed to be taking an sip of his lemonade.

"Is it one of those shadows that first introduced themselves with "I am an shadow of the true self"," asked Yu's boyfriend Yousuke.

"Yes," Lucas answered. "In fact, we have an picture of her if you want to see."

Mr. Game and Watch took out the picture of Anal he took with his trusty 2-D camera as he slid it towards the silver haired boy's direction. Yu grabbed the image and observed it before placing it in the middle.

"She doesn't look like any shadow I've ever seen before," he exclaimed. "However, that doesn't mean taking her down wouldn't be any different from any other shadow."

"Say, what is an shadow anyways?" asked Luigi.

"That is an very good question to ask," Yu simply replied. " An shadow is an twisted mirror image of the person they represent, usually accompanied with red or golden eyes. They embody the repressed, negative qualities of their human counterparts and wish to kill said counterpart and take their place in the world. It appears unlike regular shadows, this one doesn't transform into large twisted version of an Persona or an Reverse Persona even however that doesn't mean it can take on another form. The one thing you should do is never underestimate an shadow."

"So, how do we take this shadow down even?" asked Greninja.

"Believe it or not, the original counterpart must recognize that the shadow composes of their flaws. Depending on what kind of person they are, they might be extremely hesitant at first or acknowledge them right away. However, there can be some cases when they are in complete denial about it which might be the case you guys have in your hands, seeing how the shadow originated from an weeaboo," explained Yu.

"... Fuck," Dark Pit groaned. He just realized how difficult it was going to be to even put Anal down, especially knowing Lana would never admit to having any flaws whatsoever. It didn't help that her mother filled her with such delusions and fed into them as well. In fact, the only person who can easily point out her flaws and make her angry was none other than Cia herself and yet, she wasn't with them. Rumor had it she wasn't so sure if she even was going to be returning to them or not which worried him more so than anything else.

* * *

In an unknown place, Mewtwo was on his high end Macbook, updating his website full of Cia's diary entries. He appeared to be uploading another journal entry as he chuckled to himself before uploading the entry for his fans. However, recently the hate site began catching on to bigger social media platforms ranging from Facebook, Tumblr to even the internet's armpit, Reddit.

So now, it was an battle between mixed reviews of either people liking, being unsure of the website and its message to even having some haters. Recently there has been more and more hate mail recently as the masses began to think the asshole Pokemon has gone to far, which HE HAS!

Mewtwo laughed out loud as he read the responses.

"Hey, what are you glancing at?" Fat Pikachu asked rather curiously.

"Oh just laughing at these stupid SJWs who are obviously from that shitty Tumblr website," said Mewtwo being an absolute prick. "They are literally threatening me to take down this website or they'll resort to action. What action, somehow getting my information and learning I'm none other than the former Taker of Lives?! Don't these people know I proudly boast my name in the about page. Such stupid Tumblrinas I swear," he added.

"Wow, that sure is something. Don't these kids know how to have fun these days. Everything's getting too PC over here," replied the obese pikachu. Gay Piplup glanced over as he heard Mewtwo mocking more and more people. For some reason, he couldn't trust Mewtwo yet the penguin Pokemon couldn't quite pinpoint why. He knew his goal against Cia differed from Morshu's, heck was even more harsh. He was just using Morshu's fury to help fuel his own plans against the dark sorceress. Even though he didn't approve of his beloved shopkeepers actions, Gay Piplup believed that the man had an more validated reason for disliking Cia than Mewtwo ever would.

"Oh hey, guess what I found out?" said Mewtwo, being on his hated Tumblr website. Rumor had it Mewtwo just hated people overall and loved to bully and make fun of young children who inhabit these websites and whatnot for no reason. It's kind of gross when you really think about it.

"And that is?" Fat Pikachu piped out.

"Fatass has an Tumblr blog. Turns out she's calling herself under an different alias being Raen, how stupid. It's obvious its her too with these posts and her age too, hell mentions about her stupid babies... WAIT SHE WAS PREGNANT!? EW GROSS!" Mewtwo said, making an do not want face like the asshole Pokemon he is.

Gay Piplup just rolled his eyes in annoyance while Fat Pikachu nodded slowly. Mewtwo ignored Gay Piplup as he continued chatting it up with the hefty pikachu instead.

"Her blog is full of stupid anime pictures, annoying text posts with lowercase letters, social justice issues, photography and fashion that isn't GOTH! I knew this fucking bitch was nothing but an poser. Hell, her picture in her about page is edited in Photoshop to make it less obvious its her. Gross, her selfies get an lot of notes too how typical. And look, she ain't wearing true goth clothes anymore, fucking Fatass. I could care less if she's lost the fat, I'm still calling her that," complained the garbage cock, not caring about anything ever. He figured since she was an Lancia anyways, its not like they can maintain weight less anyways according to his own logic.

Fat Pikachu was now on his Droid phone as he was browsing her blog as well. It appeared that there was an text post going around informing people about Mewtwo's disgusting website too with comments of course calling him an unworthy piece of shit. Her last text post was apparently about some engagement as it had an picture of her hand, showing off her new ring from her beloved beau Robin. He clicked on the notes which were full of various users as he learned that Callie was an mutual follower of Cia's. She commented how adorable the ring was and congrats on getting engaged.

"Um, instead of digging into her personal life shouldn't you guys just focus on that website of yours?" suggested Gay Piplup, already getting sick and tired of this entire mess. Just hearing about Mewtwo's Cia obsession was enough to make him sick even though it wasn't the witch's fault.

"Duh, but who doesn't want to learn about Fatass. Besides, the more weaknesses we have against her, the better," said Mewtwo as he monitored his shitty website once more. What surprised him was that one of the comments telling him to remove the content belonged to none other than Princess Zelda herself?! Wait, this isn't right, he thought Zelda despised Cia and loved seeing her suffer. He rolled his eyes, chuckling as he decided to troll these idiots in the meantime.

While Mewtwo chatted up an storm with Fat Pikachu, Morshu on the other hand seemed to be in deep thought about something. He kept close monitor on the tracking device which was implemented into Cia so they can know her every move and if she were to ever change location, plus it'll trail them off to the Hot Topic Krew themselves. He glanced up, noticing the time rifts in the sky as CD-I Link's head peered out of one of the said rifts.

"Wow! I can see the cosmos from here," he said.

Soon, he stretched his arms as they appeared in different rifts, making it look like one of those strange Youtube Poops from MadAnonymous.

"Gee, it sure is boring around here," said CD-I Link as his voice echoed throughout the sky.

"Mai Boi," said King Harknian, the best Zelda character to ever come into existence. "Stop playing with yourself or else I'll have you scrub all of the floors in Hyrule!" he scolded.

"Fuck you, King!" the goofy Hylian replied.

King Hakinian's jaw dropped for an split moment before throwing his famed grail at him as an ouch was heard from CD-I Link.

* * *

Anal sat on top of a rooftop of an abandoned building alongside Bane. She watched the citizens pass by, living their lives as they did everything.

"Boring, I think we need an change in pace. Since that stupid Goth group is there, I suggest you pay them an little payment and take them down... WITH NO SURVIVORS," said Anal.

Bane just looked at her before nodding before taking off. He was quite the big guy... for you.

* * *

\- "Flyin' to your Heart" from the Gitaroo Man OST begins playing-

As the meeting with Yu finished, the Krew thanked the shadow whisper and his friends for all of their help. As Lucina stepped outside, her eyes widened a bit as she immediately heard the screams of the Melee City residents.

"What the hell is going on?!" exclaimed an shocked Robin.

"Whatever it is, it appears they probably are looking for us," Viridi answered, taking out her staff.

Dark Pit and the others rushed out, just to come face to face with none other than the big guy, Bane himself. Man, he is too big if you know what I mean... for you.

"What the fuck is that guy?!" said Shadow, getting ready to battle Bane.

"Beep Beep," said Game and Watch, informing the edgy hedgehog that it is none other than Bane from the Batman series.

"How did Bane even get here in the first place?!" Lucas questioned, getting ready to use PK Freeze.

"Now isn't the time for that," said Luigi. "We have an big fucker to take care of."

Bane got ready to take care of the Edge Krew Idiots as he went into battle stance.

"I'm crashing this party... WITH NO SURVIVORS!"

Soon, the Krew and Bane engaged into battle with one another.

* * *

Lana and the others came out of the arcade after an few rounds of Street Fighter because why not. They were talking about the various matches, just to come face to face with the evil shadow herself, Anal. Lana of course froze in immense fear, even hiding behind her future son as she exactly remembered her warning word by word.

_"If I ever see your face again, I'm going to tear you limb from limb and have you join your dead, fatass sister in the afterlife."_

"Well, well, well," Anal said in an taunting tone, "Look what we have here. Poor wittle Wana with that metrosexual Link, the MPreg child of Ike and Soren, and of course, not so cute Asian girl because it's quite obvious she ain't Japanese." Wow, what an evil racist piece of shit then again, Anal is truly evil yet that doesn't excuse her actions!

Lana was speechless, even whimpering a bit. She was extremely scared of her own shadow to the point where she would pee her pants if she hadn't gone an three minutes prior to leaving the arcade.

Warrior Link luckily was always prepared as he began unsheathing his sword and shield, however Fan Niu and Priam got in front of him.

"Link! Let us take care of this shadow," Priam ordered.

"Meanwhile, you take Lana and hide somewhere safe!" added Fan Niu.

Warrior Link nodded as he grabbed his past mother's hand and began to escape while Priam and Fan Niu distracted the evil Anal.

* * *

\- "Battle with Eugene" from the Evolution OST begins playing. No, not the movie Evolution either, the one that was originally on the Sega Dreamcast which became Evolution Worlds on the Nintendo Gamecube.-

Bane walked all over Mr. Game and Watch's oil as if it was nothing. He then grabbed the 2-D man and tossed him into Greninja, causing the two to fly against an wall.

"D-dang it!" said Pit.

"Guys, we are going to have to take this guy somewhere else," informed Robin. "Otherwise, we'll just damage the town and have to deal with more of the Police force here."

"Right!" said Dark Pit. Both of the twins aimed an arrow at Bane to distract him while their fastest runner got ready to taunt the big guy and hopefully not crash the chase with no survivors.

"Hey ugly!" taunted Shadow. "You can kiss the fattest part of my ass!"

Bane muttered an few curse words under his breath as Shadow took off, arranging for the others to meet up on an rooftop as they took off, letting the hedgehog play around with the big guy.

* * *

Unfortunately for Priam and Fan Niu, Anal managed to prove herself successful as she giggled madly in delight. She could easily kill them if she wanted to however, the two weren't her priority. Right now, she was more focused on removing Lana from this world once and for all.

"Now, where did that fat bitch run off too?!" the evil shadow muttered to herself. She looked towards the south side of Melee City as she grinned wide and took off.

"Damn it..." Fan Niu said weakly.

"I hope Link wasn't stupid enough to take his own mother's past incarnation to an obvious hiding spot," Priam stated. He was bitter over his defeat yet at least got to satisfy his prideful fighting streak.

The two made an mental note with one another that if they wanted to take down the League of Super Evil, they needed to train more in order to get stronger.

* * *

\- " Jungle -A forest cage-" from Phantasy Star Online Version II begins playing-

Eventually, the gang managed to take Bane to the roof top, getting ready to take down this villain once and for all. In fact, they even wondered how he even came to be and why was he siding with the bad guy when he could be crashing down planes instead.

Pit and Dark Pit got ready to tag team alongside Lucas. Lucina took out Parallel Falchion while Robin took out his Thoron tome.

"Who's ready to kick ass?" said Greninja.

"I know I'm definitely am," said Viridi.

Luigi lunged for Bane, kicking him in the shoulder as the man slightly moved back, yet it wasn't enough to even phase him.

Shortly after, they were joined by Warrior Link and Lana.

"Guys, what the hell?!" Warrior Link complained, quite bummed out of all places they had to battle on, they had to choose the good hiding spot. To make matters worse, Anal did an back flip, joining Bane.

"Well, well, well, looks like we'll just have to completely take out the trash~!" she exclaimed in delight.

"Oh great... the shadow's here," complained Dark Pit.

"Just what we need, an evil Lana with an inappropriate name," Pit whined.

"HEY BIRD BOY!" Anal snapped. "Shut the hell up!"

"Geez, ain't she salty today," Pit muttered.

"Pit, this isn't the time for snarky comments! HELP!" Lucas whined as Bane punched him, causing to scream his famous "NO!"

Little did the Krew and the others know, the battle was bound to grow tense, especially with the partnership of Anal and Bane.

* * *

\- "The Sadness I Carry On My Shoulders" from the Shenmue OST begins playing because I'm not going to lie, I'm so happy that the Shenmue story will finally conclude itself!-

As the battle went on outside, Cia on the other hand, held onto baby Morgan, patting her back to make her burp. As the young child did was she wanted, the new mother cleaned her face and placed her inside her crib. She double checked on all three of her little ones to make sure they didn't need any diaper changes or anything before allowing them to take their nap.

She hadn't been sleeping much lately ever since she gave birth to them then again, Cia knew it was to be expected. After all, being an mother wasn't easy as she thought it was and once again, reminded her of why she was thankful for being able to be granted an second chance at life.

"They don't need me..." she muttered to herself.

Truth be told, ever since she got lucky and managed to have the three lives inside her survive, Cia didn't want to go back anymore. The last thing she wanted was for the triplets to be without their mother, something she wasn't planning on doing. She glanced over near the dresser as the note from two days ago sat there unopened along with the Scepter of Souls.

Being curious, the woman approached the dressed and grabbed the note from her own mother and opened it up. Afterwards, she began reading it.

\- "Always on My Mind" from the Kingdom Hearts 1.5 ReMIX OST begins playing-

_Dear Cia,_

_I know that we haven't seen eye to eye with one another for the past eleven years, let alone felt that we failed to understand one another. Sometimes I forgotten what it was like to be at your age to include the hardships one endures during their lifetime. I just wanted to tell you that I am truly sorry for not being the mother you've always wanted and deserved. There is no need to rub it in, I already know that I've failed all of you. I couldn't help but feel threatened, scared even that you aren't always going to be that dear, sweet child I've always loved and cherished for so long. Heh, the same could go for your sister as well. There are a lot of things I've never had the chance to tell both of you and once again, I apologize for it. So, you can say that I kind of went to an journey of self discovery and realization when you were taken away from me._

_I will admit, I heavily mourned when I truly thought you were gone from me. After all three of you girls are extremely important to me and honestly, I wouldn't know what I would do without you. Sometimes I wished for an perfect world where my family is perfect yet realized it wouldn't be the same without the imperfections. Those traits are what makes every single one of us unique. I should have accepted your peculiar interests, fashion choices and yes, even the whole black nail polish thing from the start. I was so foolish to not realize that fads come and go naturally, not by being forced. So, I write this to you before those damned bastards take away my essence and thus, not only make me lose control of balance and time itself but also to foresee far ahead of time itself as well._

_I am extremely glad to know that you're alive and well. When I first somehow learned of the news, I felt that it could have been just an measly hoax yet I've sensed your aura once more. It brought warmth back into my heart being one of the greatest news since your "passing." Ever since that dreadful day, everything has been pain and torture for the whole family. Your father misses you as so do your sisters, especially Lana. She hasn't been the same since you've left and I thought she deserved to learn of the good news by surprise._

_Please, please, please, whatever you do, don't make same mistakes I've made in the past and abandon your little friends. You must be surprised how I've managed to even come to terms with that right? Well, I gotten to know these little rascals during the past few months and realized, these aren't bad kids at all. In fact, they're just misguided and shouldn't be left with an world of troubles. Whatever you do, please help them no matter what happens. Heh, you're probably wondering why I've attached this letter to my scepter right? Well, let's just say I'm giving you permission to borrow it. Whatever happens, please don't let your twin sister fall at the hands of that damned shadow!_

_Protect her and your friends at all costs. If you don't show up and help them out, they will be gone to include your beloved fiance, yes that's right I know about Robin. Think I didn't know that you lied to me about not being pregnant, right? When you manage to do away with that evil Lana(I heavily refuse to write her real name Cia), please meet with me at the summer home. I would love to explain the things I've hid from both of you girls as well as meet the newborns. Remember, no matter what you choose or feel what's right, Mother will always love you no matter what._

_Love always,_

_Mom_

_PS. You'll always be my little girl._

"Mom..."

She gently placed the letter on the drawer, shedding an few tears in the process before wiping them away. The woman began heading towards the closet and slowly opened it, revealing the revealing outfit that was missing during the time Morshu, Mewtwo and Fat Pikachu raided the Temple of Souls. Cia glanced over at the sleeping infants moving her eyes towards her mother's scepter before looking at her outfit once more. From there, the white haired woman knew what she must do as it was being done for an noble cause.

After all, her friends needed her, especially her sister.

* * *

-"Fragments of Sorrow" from the Kingdom Hearts 1.5 ReMIX OST begins playing-

Unfortunately for both the Hot Topic Krew, Pit and Warrior Link, things were taking an turn for the worse. It turns out they truly underestimated both Bane and Anal as their heavily injured bodies were scattered all over the floor. The only one left standing was none other than Anal's prey herself, Lana.

"L-Lana," Pit said, "P-please whatever you do... accept yourself for who you are."

"I... I... I can't," she cried. The poor young adult was scared to death by the combination of the big guy and the shadow of the true self.

Out of nowhere, an special HTK guest start appeared. It was none other than the famous actor Shia Labeouf himself.

"DO IT!" he yelled.

His random presence startled the two villains as they turned to gaze in his direction, lifting an brow.

"Huh?" said Lana, confused as she also faced the famous celebrity.

"JUST DO IT!" he yelled once more.

"What do you mean?" Lana asked. She wasn't quite sure where Shia Labeouf was going with this.

Shia Labeouf looked at her, pausing for an moment before going on to motivate her even more. Out of all the characters here so far, Lana really needed the boost otherwise she'll never be able to accept herself and defeat Anal once and for all.

"Don't let your dreams be dreams. Yesterday you said tomorrow so JUST DO IT!"

"DO WHAT?!" Lana cried.

Lucas face palmed while Dark Pit shook his head. Robin didn't know what the hell was going on as Warrior Link realized perhaps the apocalyptic future wasn't that chaotic as the events currently unfolding right in his eyes with Motivational Speaker Shia Labeouf.

"MAKE YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE!" Shia Labeouf yelled once more. "JUST(Shia Labeouf squats down) DO IT!"

"Dreams... true?"

"Gods, this is like talking to an brick wall," Robin muttered.

"And she's eventually going to become your sister-in-law," Viridi said, causing Robin to groan.

"Some people dream success while you're going to wake up and wake HARD at it. NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE!"

Lana didn't questioned Shia Labeouf anymore. Instead, she left him speak because finally the message was starting to get to her.

"You should get to the point where anyone else would quit and YOU'RE NOT GONNA STOP THERE! NO! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! DO IT!"

The blue hair girl slowly nodded at the actor's every word. Bane and Anal were still confused and even wondered if this was necessary even.

"JUST," Shia paused for an moment, looking like he was cracking an egg open before adding, "DO IT!"

"No... I can't do it," cried Lana. She fell down to her knees, sobbing.

Shia Labeouf however, didn't like her response. So being himself, he had to try harder to get her to help her friends out.

"YES YOU CAN!" he yelled once more. "JUST DO IT!"

"If you're tired of starting over, stop. Giving. Up." he said once more in an calm voice as he wrapped things up.

Lana knew deep down Shia Labeouf was right. She needed to stop giving up and start helping her friends fight the bad guys, even if she thought she was through with this months ago. She magically was able to summon her tome holding it as she took an deep breath.

Anal meanwhile got ready to summon an dark enegry ball seeing how Shia Labeouf himself did the distracting for her.

"Say goodnight Lana..." she teased. Before she could aim her twisted magic at the white sorceress, an dark energy orb came for her direction, causing her to fall back in the process, thus hit an billboard instead. Another energy orb struck Bane, causing him to slightly step back because you know, he's such an big guy while Anal growled.

"WHO THE FUCK DID THAT?!" she retorted.

Lucina looked around for the source, yet couldn't see anything.

"I believe you're looking for me."

Soon after, another figure joined the battlefield, donning the most bizarre outfit one has ever seen. Both the angel twins and Lucas' jaws dropped from the revealing outfit as the figure also happened to be wearing an mask that represented an crow along with an strange hat.

"C-Cia?!" Robin muttered.

"Boy... are we glad to see you!" said Luigi. Cia glanced over at the Krew, then to Pit before her nephew before facing the enemy once more.

"C-CIA!" Lana cried. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The sorceress thought her eyes were deceiving her yet when she rubbed them, Cia was still there! Her sister was in fact, alive and well!

"Lana," informed the bustier sister, "Now isn't the time for sappy reunions! We have trash to take out!"

"R-right!"

The two sisters went into battle stance as they both got ready to take down their enemies together as one.

-"Fragments of Sorrow" fades away as "Eclipse of the Moon(Guitar Version)" from Hyrule Warriors takes over in its place as the chaptar ends-

* * *

**That's an wrap for now! This chaptar will conclude itself in the following one, Chaptar 25: Rise Among The Ashes! Cia's Return?!**

**Please, please note if you want to know what happens to Anal next, message me. It is important and needed for an nice corresponding because I do have something major planned for her. It will be revealed next chaptar anyways but if you really want to know, message me especially if you're writing an club story and need the information.**

**Also my favorite part of writing this was the Just Do It part.**

**But yes, Cia is now officially back with the HTK. Until next time!**


	34. Chaptar 25: Rise Among the Ashes!

**Almost 10k words total. Glad to conclude the cliffhanger with its well, conclusion.**

**Warning for slight gore and the like.**

* * *

Chaptar 25: Rise Among the Ashes! Cia's Return?!

\- The introduction starts off with "Plaza Nights(Vocal Version) from Splatoon-

The lovely Squid Sisters Callie and Marie return once more as they entertain the audience with their musical talents. The audience roars once more as they anticipate their recap of the last chapter. Both of them seem to be in eager spirits as they managed to book their special guest star today!

"Hello everyone!" greeted Marie.

"Welcome to another exciting chapter, ahem, I mean chaptar of the Hot Topic Krew!" Callie added, correcting herself on an simple mistake.

"Today, we've managed to book an extremely special guest star! He'll be joining us very shortly... speaking of which, he's here now!" Marie said, glancing over her left direction.

Part of the stage begins to rise up as it reveals an DJ set. An figure with the wackiest hair anyone has ever seen has their back facing the audience to temporarily conceal their identity.

"Alright everyone, give it up for special guest star DJ PROFESSOR K!" Callie shouted.

Everyone cheered as the man turned around, being none other than the famous underground black DJ who ran the famous pirate radio station for rudies, Jet Set Radio.

\- "Plaza Nights(Vocal Version)" begins to fade away as it is replaced by "Funky Radio" from Jet Set Radio-

"What's up everybody? Did you know that this is being recorded love on JET SET RAAAAAAAAAAAADIO!"

Everyone cheered as the Squid Sisters clapped. Great music blared from the speakers as the audience got their grove on.

"Alright fools, last chaptar of the Hot Topic Krew, Dark Pit and company finally go out to meet the Shadow Whisperer to learn how to take down Lana's evil shadow once and for all. Meanwhile, the evil Icarus and his cronies got an new line up coming soon to terrorize the world, ranging from the twisted traitorous wizard Wizzro, the diabolical Heinz Doofenshmirtz, the oddly created Peridot, to even the Masked Man!" said Professor K.

"The Masked Man... wait isn't that Claus?!" Callie asked, being slightly amazed.

"Well, according to Porky Minch, it used to be Claus. Now it's one of his slave bots who works under him," informed Marie.

"From there on, the evil Lana counterpart summon Bane has been causing havoc, even murdering an Koopa Troopa by the name of Larry! On the other hand, Lana runs into her boyfriend Crossbow Training Link out of nowhere in Melee City. Don't you find that quite suspicious because I for sure as hell do!" Professor K said.

"Definitely, it appears that Crossbow Training Link is hiding something from his girlfriend as well," added Marie.

"Perhaps a secret. Hopefully this one isn't bizarre as Link's secret where it turned out he was an Animorph all along! I am still not quite over that," exclaimed Callie.

"Whatever it is, he better come clean or else that fool's going to learn the hard way," the DJ expressed.

"Shortly after, the Krew got to meet Yu Narukami, the Shadow Whisperer. He informed them that in order to defeat the evil Anal, the original counterpart must accept her own shadow. After all, they're an twisted mirror image of the person they represent," said Callie.

"Oh my, just knowing the kind of person the original owner is, we definitely can see this taking an long time," Marie exclaimed. She softly sighed, shaking her head.

"When the Hot Topic Krew got done, they came face to face with none other than Bane himself! Meanwhile, the others got to deal with the evil shadow. Both groups had plans of luring their foes on the roof however, it quickly backfired, wiping both sides clean! Luckily their former tactician Cia showed up to save the day and spare them some time! Now with the battle going on, will they manage to put an end to Anal once and for all or will the shadow walk out with no survivors! Tune in to... Chaptar 25: Rise Among the Ashes?! Cia's Return!" said Professor K.

The crowd roared once more as the trio waved.

* * *

\- "Bedight Orbit" from Legend of Mana begins playing-

"WHO THE FUCK ASKED YOU TO SHOW UP!" Anal screamed. She couldn't believe Cia managed to get stronger, but how?

"Well, an little bird told me that I was needed," Cia replied, mocking the shadow.

Anal noticed that she was holding the Scepter of Souls, the one who belonged to none other than Kynthia herself.

"Oh, so your pathetic excuse of an mother managed to write you an message before she became all depressed. At the time we didn't think about it, but we should have killed her back then and there! It would have made my life ten times easier," Anal replied.

"Oh shut up!" Cia answered, summoning an laser beam as it aimed at Anal's direction as the shadow barely dodged. Cia then managed to side step and whack Bane on the back.

"Lana, help?!" she ordered.

Lana nodded yet for some reason, couldn't. None of the words for the moves, spells even didn't want to come up. Every time she tried to cast magic, she froze in place.

"I guess if you can't do anything, I'll take on these two myself," said the dark sorceress. She summoned up to four Dark Links as they made their way towards their foes, swinging their blades.

* * *

Palutena was at the outskirts of town with the other Heroes of Light members. Toadette held onto some robotic binoculars as she looked around with them on.

"Oh Palutena!" said the mushroom girl. "What was it like reuniting with your former science teacher?"

"Well, it was quite nice. I got to introduce Dry Bowser to the angel twins and it turns out, he's fairly fond of them both. Are you perhaps arranging that you would like to meet him sometime," Palutena teased.

"O-of c-course! Who wouldn't want to meet Dry Bowser!" Toadette exclaimed.

Paula appeared to be in deep thought as she managed to get into contact with Silver.

"Palutena," exclaimed the PSI expert. "I managed to just get into contact with Silver. In fact, he's willing to take us to finally meet S.T.E.A.M."

"That's excellent. Pit is currently helping out the others with an battle of their own but I'm sure he'll be delighted to hear of the great news."

Zelda appeared to be in deep thought. She glanced over at her iPhone, quickly noticing that she managed to get into contact with the FBI about taking down an certain malicious website. Jigglypuff managed to somehow get an glimpse of her screen as the fairy Pokemon glanced at her.

"I thought you despised Cia."

"Well, the feeling is still mutual yes but... I feel that hating her for petty reasons is rather disgusting. It took me up until now to realize that and honestly, part of me feels more sorry for her than anything else. I guess you could say I'm starting to grow up," Zelda replied back. "That doesn't mean I dislike her for almost killing the people of Hyrule though. At least that's more of an valid reason."

Jigglypuff smiled as she nodded. It was nice to see the princess grow up and stop hating people for Mewtwo like reasons.

Fox seemed to be on his laptop while Sonic noticed something up in the sky playing over and over again. Of course, the Way Past Cool Dick couldn't stop laughing as Mario wondered what was funny. Soon, Mr. Nintendo looked up and noticed what Sonic saw.

"Mama Mia..."

* * *

-"Bedight Orbit" begins resuming on once more.-

During the midst of battle, an magical screen few over the entire populous of Melee City. For some reason, it showed an naked Shrek and Shadow engaging in hot shrecks. Everyone to include both Bane and Anal froze in their tracks as their eyes laid on the screen. Of course, Anal recognized both of them while Dark Pit screeched.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" he cried. Lucas patted his boyfriend's back before making an face as he looked away. For Pit, once glance caused him to scream as well before peeking once more because honestly, who doesn't look back at horrific things? They were just young children after all and sex was the last thing that plagued their minds for the most part.

Robin's jaw just dropped while Shadow tried to move away in shame. It was already embarrassing having your past sex life exposed however the last thing he wanted to be questioned by was his entire Krew mates themselves.

Warrior Link glanced up and saw what he remembered as the evil Shrek the first time they encountered the groups back at the Capri-Sun Factory battle while they were engaged in battle with one another. Just watching the sex tape made things more awkward as he sighed.

"It's official... the apocalyptic future isn't looking that bad right- OW!"

The blonde winced in pain as Viridi smacked him with her staff. She just stared at the sex tape and shrugged as if it was nothing. After all, she's done an lot more things that were far worse than Shrek and Shadow's personal time together combined.

"Hey! Let's just say since I'm friends with your grandmother that I get scolding privileges too," she exclaimed a matter-of-factly.

"That doesn't juristic you permission to hit people for no reason!" complained Warrior Link.

"Yes it does. I'm mother fucking nature bitch!" Viridi replied.

Cia's jaw dropped as she wondered what everyone was talking about. There it was, the sex tape Shrek tried so hard to get back from Fury and to hide from his beloved Elsa. Lana noticed the sex tape as well and stared dumbfoundedly as she wondered what was going on.

"Is that Shrek from high school?!" Cia questioned, slightly bewildered under her mask.

"Yes, that's the Shrek who went with high school with us," Robin answered back.

"What the fuck, you guys went to high school together?!" Greninja asked. It almost sounded too sketchy then again the water frog Pokemon wasn't there for the tale of Viridi's senior year which that can be easily recapped in Chaptar 12 if you really want to refresh yourself.

"Yes," both of them answered at once. "However, now isn't the time for some High School Musical story," Cia added.

Soon, they were interrupted by Anal's laughing fit as she watched the sex tape for its tenth duration.

"Oh my fucking god... Who would have thought that ugly piece of shit Shrek would actually fuck Shadow the Hedgehog... I'm crying over here. This is fucking gold! Oh my god, I hope Nui and Phosphora are seeing this shit because it's hil~lari~ous!" Anal sang.

"Wait... Phosphora has actually sunk that low enough to make fun of children now?!" Viridi explained, sounding rather pissed off. She knew Shrek was an adult however, compared to her and Phosphora's age, they can still be considered wee little lads. "That doesn't sound like her at all. I should know, I used to be her friend back in high school along with the other divine beings!"

"Some people change you know," Anal rebuttled back. "After all, she said she found you guys quite boring then again, she's just going through her midlife crisis. She's bound to cry traitor once she learns about the true mastermind. Plus, who would want to be friends with an midget, some stupid southern bell trash, a stupid floozy and some pathetic excuse of an fat bitch! Oh if only I had the extracting device right now, I would have removed your essence an long time ago you piece of shit!"

Before Viridi could say anything, Bane kicked her gut, causing the small goddess to let go of her staff and roll close to the edge. Anal dodged an couple of Dark Links thrown at her way as she noticed Cia's fighting becoming quite reckless, due to most likely insulting her own mother.

"Aww, is the wittle witch made that I insulted her mother... Oh puh-lease, get the fuck over it! All the thing I simply stated was the truth," said Lana's shadow. She opened up her tome as she casted an electric golden block right where Cia was standing, causing her to slightly fly back.

"It's kind of hilarious how dumbass over here chickened out leaving you to take on me on alone. Isn't that sad, then again it was to be expected. After all, Lana was always an useless piece of shit anyways, just an Hatsune Miku ripoff who's only purpose was taking up space!" Anal said, taunting her once more.

Cia growled as she did one of her sexy, killer stomps which is pretty OP and used to clear keeps extremely fast as it slightly caused Anal to get off balance as she extended the Scepter of Souls as it mimicked an whip, hitting the shadow with it.

"Lana!" she yelled. "You need to accept your shadow otherwise this will just continue to go on!"

"But... but I can't... I'll would never say or think any of those things..." she whined back.

"GOD DAMN IT LANA! DID YOU LEARN ANYTHING FROM SHIA LABEOUF!" her sister screamed back.

"I... I did Sissy but... but... Anal's so mean and I'm so nice!" she cried back.

"DAMN IT LANA! Nobody's purely that nice! You must be suppressing your thoughts, bad memories... I can just tell, after all, some of my memories feel hazy almost if they're being blocked by some spell!" she replied back.

Before Lana knew it, Bane ambushed Cia from her right side, causing her mask to fly off as it revealed her face.

"CIA!"

"Looks like we're almost done tacking the dark sorceress down. I'll let Bane play with his new toy while I finally dispose of your fatass once and for all Lana!" Anal simply stated.

* * *

-"Starlight Highway" from Snowboard Kids 2 begins playing-

Icarus observed the tank once more to make sure everything was going as planned. The last thing he needed was things to start going wrong, especially his dear Project S.A.R.A. failing on him. The man placed his hand on the glass, observing the figure which was inside the tank.

"Soon the time will be rightfully ours my child," he thought out loud.

Deciding that he already seen enough, he turned around as he headed towards his office. The angel stepped inside, pressing an button to shut the doors behind him as he sat down in the chair, pressing an button to see what was going on.

On an small monitor, revealed the battle between Anal, Bane and the Hot Topic Krew. He noticed an good chunk of those nuisances seemed to be down and unable to fight. His lips curled as he patiently awaited Anal's return after she completes her mission of riding Cia once and for all.

"You can try and fight her all you want but you know your efforts are deemed useless you little brat! Perhaps maybe you won't be alone in the afterlife as it appears your sister will be there right alongside you. Isn't that quite the tragic tale, little sister thinks older sister is dead, just to be reunited and die on death's doorstep!" he said to his "audience."

The man took an sip of his wine as he observed the battle. In the overhead, the Shrek and Shadow sex tape still played out in the sky as Icarus managed to catch an glimpse, almost spitting out his drink.

"What the hell was that..."

Soon the screen changed as it showed one of his assistants, the hot Camilla who's game isn't even out yet. She wore an nice suit along with those square glasses as she held an clipboard.

"Sir Icarus, it appears that Gutsman is almost close to tracking off the possible location of S.T.E.A.M.," she informed.

"Excellent. Soon we'll be able to put an stop to S.T.E.A.M. before they'll even be able to initiate their plans. Besides one of their biggest supports is here in town as we speak! He may not look like much but that man knows an lot more than the public eye thinks! I should perhaps prevent him from coming into full-fledge contact with the group before they initiate battle."

Camilla just simply nodded. She then remembered something before she decided to return back to doing her job.

"Oh one more thing sir, you might want to look at this!" She then manage to display an picture of none other than Master Hand himself as he appeared to be wandering around the middle of nowhere.

"Hmm, it appears that Master Hand is still alive... Perhaps I should lend him an hand and confiscate him," he said, making an terrible pun. Camilla just nodded once more before allowing him back to his work.

* * *

-"Eclipse of the Moon" from Hyrule Warriors begins playing.-

It has been an hour and an half since Cia's battle against the big guy Bane and the evil Anal had begun. The sorceress was starting to get weary as she was beginning to tap into her life force once more to keep her energy up.

Thankfully however, an plane appeared out of nowhere as it startled the villains, landing on the roof. Shortly after, an man came out as he went down to see what the commotion was all about.

"Dr. Pavel, I'm CIA," said Bill Wilson.

Everyone glanced at one another, being extremely confused by CIA's overall appearance. Dark Pit wondered why he was even up here to begin with as wouldn't someone working in the CIA have something better to do.

"I notice someone's copyright infringing on a song," said CIA.

"WHAT?!" yelled Cia. "This is MY theme song! How the hell am I copyright infringing?!"

"Is your name CIA?" asked CIA.

"... Satan fucking Judas," said the dark sorceress. However, before he could confiscate his new theme song, he happened to catch an glimpse of an certain man, Bane.

"Hey big guy... is that you?"

"Yes."

CIA approached Bane as Anal tilted her head before groaning!

"UGH! Kill that bastard already so we can get rid of Cia once and for all!" she complained. However, Bane didn't listen to her.

"Shut the fuck up!" Bane simply told her which startled Anal. "I am no longer under your mere mind control! Instead, I snapped out of it when I found my past lover, Bill Wilson."

Bill Wilson x Bane is my true OTP. Best ship, everyone else go home.

"You're a big guy," said CIA.

"For you!" Bane said all smexy.

Soon, Bane decided to forfeit the match because CIA somehow promised he was allowed to crash an plane with no survivors if he did so, plus its CIA. And in addition to this, Anal was controlling poor Bane so he's not going to listen to her anymore. Serves her right!

"Lana..." Cia said. Now was the perfect chance to get her to accept herself seeing how Anal was too busy being pissed off by Bane's betrayal. Hell, it was now even them fighting one another in addition to it.

"Please... you need to accept your shadow no matter how difficult it is... trust me."

"I... I can't... I would never say anything terrible Cia! You know this," she cried.

"LIES!" Cia snapped. "At the Bubblegum and Grape soda factory, you told me I was an fat shack of shit. I remember that clearly."

"No I didn't! That was Anal!"

"No it wasn't! There was never no demon inside of you! The entire time, it was just you anger because you've repressed it so much. Lana, listen to me, it's okay to be angry at me, it's okay to be angry at Mom, Dad, hell even your patriotic loving ex-boyfriend! After all, imperfections are what make us human. Is there perhaps something you don't want to remember?" she asked.

Lana began shaking as she nodded. She then placed her hands over her head, trying her best to seal something.

Shadow noticed something as he was able to recall an conversation he had back a few months ago.

_"So, about her personality. is she really that childish or is it all an act?"_

_"Well, she really is pure at heart that's for sure but she used to be much smarter than this a long time ago. I like to think she saw something that really traumatized her that prevents her from surpassing the age of twelve or something," Shia replied._

"Cia!" Shadow shouted, "get that pink bracelet and destroy it immediately!"

Cia noticed the pink bracelet changing all sorts of colors. So in response, she glided over, removed it and stomped on it, breaking the device completely. This allowed for Lana's memory spell to become obsolete as the fabricated memories died away as Cia, Robin and the rest of those who knew Lana in the past regained their true memories.

Soon, Lana was able to remember that day...

* * *

_-"True" from Silent Hill 2 begins playing-_

_It took place about fourteen years ago. An young Lana clutched tightly onto her Princess Link doll her mother made her ever since she was born. The little girl brought it everywhere she went, seeing how it was the only thing besides her sisters who kept her company and eased her anxieties. She was humming an tune as she stopped in place and noticed an group of girls laughing about something. Lana quietly whimpered as she recognized them to be none other than bullies yet for some reason, they were friends with Cia's best friend at the time, Zelda._

_"Hey Zelda," exclaimed the first girl._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Why do you put up with the hog anyways?" asked the second girl._

_"Yeah, what is it like being around that hamplanet anyways?" asked the third girl._

_Zelda stood quiet for an moment before suddenly bursting into an giggle fit, startling the other girls. They were confused on why the young princess was laughing so hard yet waited for her to catch her breath._

_"You guys actually think I'm friends with her... Oh my god, you guys are so hilarious," laughed Zelda._

_"What do you mean?" the fourth girl questioned, being the more ditzy one._

_"I'm just using her. The only reason why I'm stuck with her in the first place is because my father and her father work together. My father pretty much told me to be her friend and keep her company not because I wanted to but because it's an coworkers daughter. I hate the fact that he's such good friends with her father too so I have to like see her all the time too to include her annoying little sister. They're both so irritating!" complained the princess._

_"Wow, that sucks," said the second girl._

_"I honestly feel sorry for you," said the first girl._

_"Thankfully you feel the same way as we do. Perhaps you can just keep milking her until you get what you want. After all, it doesn't seem like she'll ever catch on. She's too fat and stupid to do that," said the third girl._

_The girls giggled once more before moving away. Little Lana's heart sank as she heard they were none other than using Cia however she unfortunately didn't have the heart to tell her nor ever did. She just couldn't hurt her older twin like that._

_The same day after school, she heard the group of girls minus Zelda laughing some more. Lana wondered what was going on now as she clutched tightly onto her plush once more as she slowly made her way over. She quickly hid so she wouldn't get noticed as she saw them laughing once more. Lana closed her eyes for an moment, then quickly opened them as she recognized one of the cries to be none other than Cia's herself!_

_"Why doesn't she do anything but cry?!" said the first girl._

_"Because she's an fat pile of trash," answered the fourth girl._

_"L-leave me alone!" wailed the young Cia. Her neatly done side tail was now tangled and messed up from the other girls._

_"Why should we? Maybe you should go kill yourself! After all, not like you'll amount to anything important," said the second girl._

_"Yes she will!" said the third girl, which received jaw drops before she finished. "She will becoming an professional pig! In fact, she can start with this ham I stole from Boston Market!"_

_The girls chuckled as they placed it down._

_"Get on your fours and eat it!" demanded girl one._

_Cia just shook her head no, whimpering._

_"She said to eat it fatty! So, eat it!" yelled girl number two._

_The young girl sobbed, just wanting this torture to end as she was weak willed enough to give into their demands. Lana for some reason, had enough of these girls. She noticed an long, metal rod from the construction site in eye view. The young lavender haired girl approached the rod, grabbing it before placing her plush toy inside her backpack. Soon after, she began approached the group of girls, holding onto the metal rod._

_The girls kept cackling over Cia's pain until the third girl noticed her younger sister._

_"Hey look, it's the hambeast's younger sister! Did she come to join her as well?" she mocked, receiving snickers from her friends._

_"Of course! Why else would she be here!" said the first girl._

_They laughed as the fourth girl noticed Lana's expression was entirely blank. The young girl just slowly approached them with the metal rod as the second girl noticed the rod in her hands._

_"Hey, what are you doing with that rod?! You know you pigs shouldn't pick up dirty things... wait, I rest my case," she simply stated._

_"... As my Mama would say, I'm here to cleanse the world of sin and that means you fucking bitches," Lana grimly replied. The girls of course, took her lightly and gasped because she said swear words. However, before they could mock her one more, Lana rose the metal rod and began beating the lights out of them as their screams echoed throughout the area. Cia's eyes widened as she noticed her sister practically beating those bullies to death, drenched in blood even._

_"Lana... stop!" Cia begged. However, her words didn't go through. Instead, Lana continued whacking them until she felt that her job was done. Soon, her demeanor changed back to the sister she knew yet Cia shook in fear as she nodded._

_Later on, the news played as Mr. Wright stated that four girls were brutally beaten, with one of the girls actually passing away. He mentioned that the police are doing an investigation on the possible death and are looking for the suspect. They decided to investigate with their peers at school, hoping they saw something. Lana remembered overhearing the conversation her parents had with the police officers._

_"Are you sure your children saw nothing?" questioned Dry Bowser, her mother's former science teacher and now currently working as an cop._

_"I'm sure of it," Kynthia replied. "I don't think my little girls are capable of such things, let alone seeing them."_

_"According to sources here, your children are often bullied," questioned the boney man._

_"That is true however, none of them would ever resort to murder. They're both nine for crying out loud!" Grima retorted._

_Dry Bowser sighed. He knew that was true however age didn't matter. Anyone could show or display signs of murderous tendencies at any age. He then looked at the married couple as he wrote down information._

_"Maybe you can ask one of your daughters if they saw an possible suspect," he requested. It turned out this case was more difficult than he thought it would be. At this point, it might become an cold case even if it was left to be open for future observation._

_Kynthia nodded as she called Lana out. For some reason, Cia didn't want to talk after she got home. Instead, she appeared to be in her own world almost as if she saw something frightening._

_Lana walked out of her room and looked at the police officer._

_Dry Bowser glanced down at the child, kneeling down._

_"What's your name sweetheart?" he asked gently. The dry man hated using an high pitched voice however knew it was the only way to get children to talk or even confess things._

_"L-Lana," she shyly answered._

_"Lana, where you there when these girls were being beaten to death?" he asked, interrogating her more._

_Lana simply nodded in response._

_"Did you happen to see who was doing it?" he asked._

_She nodded once again._

_"Who was hurting these poor girls?"_

_"Well, it was an tall, big, mean looking man!" she said. "He had an rough looking beard, he was burly and had messy black hair and looked like an sailor!"_

_"I see. Thank you for helping us Miss Lana!"_

_Weeks later, it turned out the murderer was none other than an man named Brutus who kept saying he had nothing to do with any of those children, let alone knew them. He was too busy seeking Olive's love during that time, however no one believed him. So, he got the electric chair as he was murdered._

_"Thank goodness the case is finally over with," said Grima. He figured it was too absurd to even assume an child had the capacity of doing such monstrosity as murder however, heard an scream as Kynthia found something. He rushed over into the laundry room just to see she was holding an uniform drenched in dry blood. Glancing at the size of the uniform, it belonged to none other than Lana as the two realized that the man who just fried was innocent! From there, they decided to keep it to themselves and say she was possessed by an demon to mask the truth away from the public eye._

* * *

-"Vector to the Heavens (Xion Final Battle) " from Kingdom Hearts 1.5 ReMIX begins playing-

Lana's eyes widened as an endless stream of tears poured out of them. She couldn't believe it, everything she hid, suppressed for so long was quickly escalating once more. Sooner or later, she'll have to face the facts that she wasn't the perfect child her mother wished for her to be.

"I remember now..." Robin muttered. "I went to fat camp with both of you guys... why did I forget this?"

"All of these memories... why are they suddenly coming back to me?" Cia exclaimed.

"Because of me..." Lana replied. "I was the one who sealed them up away... I didn't want no one knowing of my imperfections, my failures, nothing. So in order to keep my memories intact, I conjured up an spell thus, crafting the pink bracelet you just tarnished up. However, it cost me my mindset thus being stuck in an childlike state for the longest time while the true me succumbed within the seas of sorrow and regret."

Everyone kept quiet, Wolf even frowning an bit to learn about this. It was quite depressing to feel the need to even seal memories up because you felt like you didn't live up to your parents' standards. Just seeing his past mother cry alone was enough to make Warrior Link cry as well. There is nothing worse than seeing your own parental figure or guardian you really look up to cry. Just listening to this song while typing this is making me honestly tear up.

"What about Anal... how did she even come to exist?" questioned Dark Pit. "Wasn't she an demon growing inside you like your mother said?"

"No," Lana replied. "That's all an lie... It was to cover up the fact that I've murdered someone... let alone beaten those girls to death. Did they deserve it? Yes however hurting them wasn't the correct way to go about it. My parents were ashamed to learn that their child murdered someone, their perfect little angel. After the truth, they never looked at me the same way again so they started to tiptoe every little step, thinking I was an ticking time bomb."

"Ouch..." muttered Lucas.

"You know what?! I am pissed that you pushed me off to the side like that Cia, I am pissed at Shia for never having time for me anymore, I'm pissed at Mom and Dad for ignoring everything that went on and hid everything under the radar. I hate myself for being such an fat, pathetic crybaby... So, I might think these negative thoughts but honestly, who the hell cares! These negative emotions are what makes me human! So, it's about time I finally put an end to this fucking bitch once and for all!"

All the sudden, an bright glow began to surround Lana it temporarily floated in the sky.

"Oh fucking hell..." muttered Anal.

"I think she's finally accepted herself for who she is," Pit exclaimed.

After an few minutes, the light returned as it revealed an slim, creature like humanoid wearing an mixture of Lana's standard outfit and the Guardian of Time costume combined.

"Is that... what I think it is?!" exclaimed Robin.

"It's a... Persona!" Luigi finished.

Soon after, Lana crafted up an guitar as she handed it over to her bosom sister.

"It's time to exterminate this shadow once and for all!" Lana said.

"Right."

-"Vector to the Heavens (Xion Final Battle)" fades away as it it replaced with an instrumental version of "Flyin' to Your Heart(English Version)" from Gitaroo Man Lives!-

**LANA(SOLO)**

Cia is in the background, playing the guitar the entire time as it is also an weapon used to fight the evil shadow.

**You have to stop this feeling deeply steady**  
**And I really think I need some time to think of you**  
**The sun is setting and all day; I'm looking for the sunny day**  
**When nice to see the truth in you**

"What the hell is she even singing about?!" Anal complained. She formed up three rectangular walls and pushed them towards Lana, however the power of the guitar's electric waves cut through them!

"WHAT?!"

Anal couldn't believe it. How did an mere electric wave destroy her magic?! Before she could open up her book, it threw her by surprise, causing her body to hit against an wall.

**Darkness in the sky - and my love is spinning**  
**Close my eyes - the feeling's getting closer closer**  
**Flyin' to your heart - Like a wind into the sea**  
**Me getting next to you... in light I'll never do**

"I'm not going to lie, this song's pretty catchy," Robin said.

"Beep," Mr. Game and Watch replied, agreeing with the tactician.

Pit seemed to shaking his head, getting into the tune as he told Cia to keep rocking the guitar. Anal of course didn't like this encouragement so she aimed an electric orb at Pit, only for the guitar to form an protective barrier around the angel.

**Deeply hurt my feelings, but I cannot help emotions**  
**And the pain inside my dreams**  
**The messenger of sentimental memory**  
**So simply irresistible - I am goin' your soul**

Shadow was kind of relieved the song was playing. It was making people look less away from the sex tape and more towards watching Anal finally get what she deserved, an ass whooping. Plus, it was fun seeing the electrical waves the magic guitar produced going on all different directions.

**Nowhere, no place - and the time is passing**  
**Endless time - the moment of a coming closer**  
**Dreamin' my heart - and when quickly said and done**  
**Cast the time away... and run away**

Toadette noticed an bright light from afar as she tugged on Palutena's dress.

"What do you think's going on up there?!" she asked.

"Whatever it is, it appears that some justice is being done," the green haired goddess replied. "Justice served alongside an catchy tune!"

Sonic happened to be ignoring the song for the favor of laughing at Shadow engaging in sexual intercourse with Shrek. However, the screen in the sky was suddenly temporarily taken over as it revealed Lana singing as her Persona while Cia played the guitar.

"Holy shit..." said Zelda.

"Is everything... OKAY?" asked Ness, almost about to start up his okay fest again.

"She's actually alive?! But I thought she died..." said the princess.

"Thank goodness," said Link. They watched the screen as they noticed the Hot Topic Krew alongside with Pit, Warrior Link and CIA and Bane.

"Wait... there's another Link?!" stated Paula. "Now I'm just getting confused.

"According to Palutena, he's part of the Resistance. He's one of the future children," Tiny Kong answered.

"Hey," Sonic said, interrupting. "Let's relax and enjoy the show, alright?"

**Inside of you**  
**Dying from a sky is blue**  
**I want to change for true**  
**Hold me close and tight all the time**  
**Told me twist of view**  
**Keeping edge is feels all of you**  
**The voice of passion lies**  
**My voice is singing high**  
**The voice of your emotion on high**  
**The high as meeting you again**

Both Lana and Cia rose up in the sky as they combined both of their powers.

"Now, it's time to fucking end this once and for all!" Lana shouted.

The guitar then released an beam as it went side by side with the persona's magic, eventually striking Anal as she screamed. Soon, Lana lunged in for the final blow, putting Anal back where she belongs permanently! Shortly after, she returned back to her regular human form as Bane picked up Anal's remains and for some reason, decided to mail Icarus an little gift. Shortly after, he and CIA both took off to god knows where.

-"Treasured Memories" from Kingdom Hearts 1.5 ReMIX begins playing-

Everyone was finally able to fully regain their energy once more as they got up and rushed over to the sorceress' twins, cheering.

"Holy shit, I'm so glad to have you back Cia!" Lucina beamed.

"You did pretty good out there kid. In fact, you guys should perform together more, I like it," said Pit.

Before Cia could reply, she felt an tight grasp around her as it turned out Lana was hugging her. The light-blue haired girl began crying once more.

"Sister... whatever you do, please don't leave me again..." she sobbed. "I missed you so much!"

Instead of usually getting annoyed and making snide remarks, Cia instead actually smiled and returned the hug.

"I missed you so much as well," she replied.

"Aww, isn't this adorable!" Pit exclaimed. "Brother, we should have more family moments like this!"

"Tch," Dark Pit simply replied yet didn't want to admit that he actually agreed with Pit. Instead he changed the subject.

"Hey Cia, do me an favor and don't wear the mask. It makes you look like an reject of The Knife," he told her.

"Fuck you Pittoo!" she said, actually missing his useless criticisms as well.

"Um guys, I hate to interrupt an lovely reunion but what's Cia's job title going to be even? I mean, we already have Robin replacing her as the tactician!" stated Viridi.

"Well, that's easy, I could be-!"

"Cia, the Titty Witch," Dark Pit flatly replied.

"Dang it Pittoo!" yelled Pit. "She was supposed to choose her own job title!"

"I'm the leader, I get to do what I want!" Pittoo retorted back.

Everyone laughed as the angel twins got into an stupid argument. It truly is good to have our sweet princess back.

"So," Cia asked, "who's the cute Link right here?"

"That's your nephew," Robin simply stated, hinting jealousy as Cia's jaw dropped.

"What?! Lana got to produce an Link?! No fair!"

* * *

-"Bowser's Road" from Super Mario 64 begins playing-

Back at the place Morshu and his allies resided, word had gotten thanks to Fat Pikachu observing Cia's and Callie's tumblr, more so the Inkling's as it appeared that Anal has gone down for good. Nobody knew what happened of Bane or why he even escaped with one of his former lovers, Bill Wilson. Unfortunately for Mewtwo, the CIA and the FBI somehow got involved and took down his terrorist website as it as was labeled as one of those hate sites.

"FUCKING SATAN JUDAS!" the asshole Pokemon yelled. He couldn't believe it. His hard word and dedication he put in an website that humiliated Cia now went all down the drain.

"It's all that fucking fat bitch's fault this happened!"

Morshu perked up as he just got finished with an important phone call. Fat Pikachu and Gay Piplup were making some smores over the campfire.

"What's going on Mewtwo?" he asked.

"Those assholes took down MY WEBSITE! I honestly say it's time to end those fucking Lancias' once and for fucking all! I'm sick of those pieces of shits always winning when people like ME have to work hard!" he yelled.

Gay Piplup wanted to reply back with an smart ass comment however decided against it. Thankfully Morshu was more levelheaded unlike the stupid edgehead in front of him.

"Mewtwo, calm down!" Morshu simply informed him. "You still got the diary right? It's not like you can move onto another host, one that isn't monitored by the government and post the content there. Hell, you can even convince Oprah, Pac-Man or even another talkshow host to let you explain your side of the story about that dreaded family."

"That is true," said the asshole Pokemon. "After all, those Lancias' took away my pride, my dignity, fuck they even took my penis away!"

"See, you already got yourself an case. Hell we all do!" said Morshu. "But soon, I will have my battle with Cia and only one of us will walk out alive and that will me MMMM- ME!"

* * *

\- "Imperial Armada" from Skies of Arcadia begins playing-

Icarus glanced over at the window in his office, observing the time rifts. He noticed more of them slowly opening their way through as he grinned. Soon, he will be able to obtain the next essence which belonged to none other than Viridi. Rumor has been going out lately that the League of Super Evil has been acting up and even split into two sides.

"Hmph, I knew that pathetic ogre was nothing but weak," he muttered to himself. The original dark angel clone knew Shrek was never to be fully trusted in the first place. Hell, he even had some of his men scavenging the Temple of Souls just to come across the beautiful ogre's ransom note. He held the small piece of paper, reading it aloud to his open "audience."

_You are all in danger here._

_Keep an eye out._

_A threat lingers._

_You're not safe here._

_We know where you live._

_Grima was tossed into the stream._

"Hmph, so this explains the reason why those wretched brats fled to Melee City in the first place. Who know Shrek's "ransom" note would be an forewarning, thus allowing that damned fell dragon to possibly survive!"

With those last few words, he slammed his fists on the table. One thing he detested the most was when things didn't go his way. Before he could continue on, an knock was heard on the door as he gave them permission to come inside. An mail carrier Waddle Dee appeared to be holding an letter as she approached the dark angel.

"Letter for Mr. Leventis," she said.

Icarus grabbed the letter out of her hands as he let the Waddle Dee leave and carry on her merry way to perform her job. He glanced at the envelope as it was from none other than Bane himself. He couldn't help but wonder why the big man himself out of all people mailed him something. Shortly after, he opened it just for his eyes to widen. In his hand, the man held the only thing that was left of the once living Anal.

"They... They... They've actually destroyed Anal! I can't believe it... those idiots downed one of my cronies."

Icarus slammed his fists against the table once more in frustration. He couldn't believe that the Hot Topic Krew and their allies managed to take down an LoSE member single handed! To make matters worse, the alarm started going off as an scientist rushed into his room.

"Sir! It's an emergency! Project S.A.R.A... she's... she's failing!"

"WHAT?!"

Icarus rushed over into the laboratory, just to see his beloved project failing. It turns out, the body somehow didn't survive. The dark angel clenched his fists, trying his best to suppress his own screams. It appeared everything was failing apart on him. Little did he know, one of his prestigious scientists walked into the room.

"What's all this commotion I'm hearing about," exclaimed Erwin. He walked inside, just to take an glance at the tank as Project S.A.R.A. was being disposed. He made his way towards the agitated Icarus who tried his best to keep his mentality calm and his posture in an relaxed state.

"My precious Sara... she's gone," Icarus muttered.

Erwin nodded as there was an moment of silence between the two before the grey scientist spoke one more. He glanced over and noticed the remains of Lana's shadow before getting an perfect idea. After more, the more loyalty he showed towards his boss, the higher chance he had at obtaining his desired promotion!

-"Imperial Armada" fades away as "Military Facility Dungeon" from Skies of Arcadia begins playing-

"It appears that using an pre-made body is what caused it to fail Master," he simply stated. "Here, let me see those remains for an second."

Icarus rose an brow, wondering where the evil scientist was even going with this. Erwin moved towards the cleaned up tank, pouring in his special liquid mix he used to create his clones of the various teams before placing Anal's remains inside. Shortly after, he glanced towards Icarus.

"The essences please," he requested.

Icarus nodded in response as he handed both the Essence of the Galaxy and the Essence of Time over to the scientist as he allowed the man to continue. Next, Erwin managed to get an couple of drops from them as it began combining with the remains of the shadow. Next, he asked for an DNA piece of its master as Icarus handed him an hair sample as he tossed it in before closing the tank.

"Now feast your eyes on this."

The dark angel observed the tank as the items placed inside began forming an completely new life. It took the shape of an small child as it was difficult to determine its hair color due to the fact that the tank's liquids dominated its colors. The hair was parted exactly like how Anal's was and being long to boot. In addition, for some reason, wings started to develop however, the one on the right looked more full fledged than the one on the left, almost as if it were going to be some form of handicap for the poor creation.

"You see, if you allow an body to form artificially, you have less chances of your project failing. In addition, this project now has two of the four needed essences inside of her," Erwin explained. "It will allow for her to survive on her own and even if released early, that doesn't mean the other two can be applied to finalize her. I present to you... Lain."

Icarus stared at the newly created project known as Lain. He seemed to be rather pleased with Erwin's work once more as he thanked the scientists for saving his hide. In fact, there were now being talks of an possible promotion happening as Erwin grinned wide. He was finally getting recognized for his hard work.

Meanwhile, Orson was still locked inside the capsule. He knew there was an way to get out and escape to warn the others about the clones however, every time he reached for the key, somehow Erwin always returned back to the lab almost as if he knew the ghost was planning on escaping.

_"There must be some way to distract Erwin and get out of here!"  
_

* * *

\- "Like A Dream Come True" from Persona 4 begins playing-

The gang was now in the little area Cia resided in for the longest time as she gathered up the last of her things. Robin held onto both baby Marc and Morgan while Lana held baby Ravio.

"So, how did you survive anyways? I thought you were completely an goner," said Lucina. She recalled the event from the battle against the former Cute Toot House as Cia sacrificed herself so the Ylissean and Princess and Morgan could escape.

"Well," Cia answered, thinking, "it wasn't easy. Believe it or not, as they continued to do some major damage to me, I managed to somehow shift myself into the more dangerous escape route as the hole opened up more. The place began crumbling so the other girls took off before it completely demolished. My bracelet of course, before it was rightfully returned to me today slipped off. So, I landed on the ground, beaten to death. My vision began fading away and the only thing I was able to distinguish were two voices. One of them belonged to Mom's old personal trainer while the other one sounded like my grandfather's. According to them, I practically almost died along with the children you see today, so Grandpa used his holy god-like powers to give me life again. Afterwards, he told me it was for the best I didn't return and to lay low for awhile just in case they came back to finish the job."

"I see..."

"Wait, may we ask you something?" said Lucas.

The woman simply nodded.

"Who is your grandfather anyways. We've met your grandmother yet we haven't even had the chance to meet your grandfather yet," added Dark Pit.

"Well, believe it or not, my grandfather is the founder of Kentucky Fried Chicken. We own every KFC chain restaurant around the world yet you can only get its purest form either from him, my mother or even my sisters and I," Cia replied.

"Holy shit you know the recipe to the chicken?!" exclaimed Pit as his mouth started watering. Of course, Dark Pit slapped his brother and told him to quit that.

Cia nodded in response.

"Wait... I thought you didn't know how to cook at all," said Shadow. He was slightly miffed about her possible lie yet was glad everyone didn't even dare to bring up the sex tape.

"I lied," the dark sorceress simply replied. "I didn't want to cook meals for you guys at the time, so I just simply said I didn't know how to cook."

"We both know how to cook meals, even gourmet desserts even!" Lana exclaimed.

Both Lucas and Dark Pit found it odd to hear Lana speak at an higher level yet remembered that suppressing her bad thoughts and allowing the shadow to grow caused her mentality to be stuck at an young age for an long while. So, it was quite refreshing to be able to have her fully regain her memories and thus, learn how to accept herself.

* * *

When they finally arrived back at the Lancia summer house, Cia was greeted with the combined force of the tactical twins tackling her. This caused her to fall back from the sudden force.

"Mother!" both of them beamed.

"G-guys! I think you're making your younger counterparts jealous!"

Marc and Morgan quickly gave their mother some leeway as Robin held onto the stroller, revealing the sleeping babies. Marc found it quite eerie to come face to face with his baby self while Morgan thought it was cute. Ravio waved at Cia before approaching her.

"Hey Mom," he greeted.

"Say where's your guys' grandmother?" she asked.

"In the garden," the black haired teen replied.

"Thanks."

From there, Cia ushered for Robin to follow as Lana tagged along as well. Ever since her sister returned, she wouldn't dare to leave her side.

Kynthia appeared to be reading an book while taking an sip of some homemade iced tea. Soon, she felt an soft tap on her shoulder as she perked up and noticed Cia, Robin, Lana and the babies.

"Cia?!"

"Mom, I'm back!"

The two embraced in an warm hug as Kynthia began wailing an storm. She went on about how much she missed her precious little angel while it ended up making her daughter cry as well. They both missed one another a lot before catching their breath.

Kynthia looked at the newborns, smiling.

"Awww, they're so cute! I can't believe I'm an grandmother to such adorable children, even if they were done without S-Support!" Kynthia stated, her tone growing more bitter towards the end. She was still miffed about that however could care less.

"So Mom," Cia asked, "Is there something you want to tell me and Lana both?"

-"Emotions Gather" from The Legend of Mana begins playing-

"Well, yes..."

Kynthia paused for an moment before frowning.

"I'm sorry I never told any of you girls earlier that I was actually the Goddess of Time. I just didn't know how to inform both of you because you were so little at the time, I truly didn't know how you'd react if you learn that your mother will always an target of potential danger," she explained. "Plus, when you guys got older, I kind of wanted you guys to match one another... I even had the outfits too..."

"Mom..."

Both Lana and Cia smiled before hugging their mother once more. They then noticed what appeared to be an shooting star in the sky as they decided to make an wish. Little did anyone knew, that shooting star was something special.

"So, what happened when I was gone?" Cia asked.

"Well, good and bad things, mostly bad. The house got sabotaged, your father's in an coma, we did own the Girl Scout Cookie Factory before some jackass blew it up... It was nothing but horrible tragedies!" complained Mama Cia.

"Oh no..."

Cia frowned a bit at the bad news.

"The Lancia Family Reunion is in a few days. And it's being hosted here so I'm going to need lots of help, in fact, I need both of you girls," Kynthia exclaimed. She started going on and on about things as both the twins just nodded. They decided it was better to let their mother ramble on than interrupt her.

* * *

-"Starlight Highway" from Snowboard Kids 2 plays once more-

Back at Icarus' office, the dark angel decided it was time to look for more assistants. Even though he had ones such as Camilla, Elizabeth, Ursula and even Miss Bellum, it wasn't enough. So of course, there was an secret job ad listed for another assistant as anyone could apply however he preferred giving the job to females rather than men.

He went through countless of interviews as he was now at his final one. An Koopa Troopa managed to open the door as the figure stepped inside and shook hands with the man himself before taking an seat. It appeared to be none other than an young woman who appeared to look around either her late teens or early twenties. She had long, blonde hair which went up to her thighs almost.

"Who are you ma'am?" he asked.

"I'm Zelda Nohansen," she simply replied. Zelda kept her gaze on him at all times as the man paced around back in forth before stopping to face her.

"So Zelda, tell me why you think you should have this position as one of my assistants?" he asked once more.

"Well, I'm hard working and have an successful track record of keeping work as organized as possible and in addition to this, I also am good at developing teams and motivating and training these teams to obtain efficient goals."

"Interesting. Now, strengths and weaknesses?"

"I have been told that I'm honest, reliable and ethical. I have an good sense of urgency, am an fast learner and my communication skills are excellent. I am flexible to handle changing environments and are able to cope with setbacks and learn from my mistakes. As for my weaknesses, I have been occasionally told I take longer than my other colleagues to complete complicated tasks however, this is only because I want to make sure the work I do is to the highest standards. Other than that, I've been told that I get a bit too friendly at times," she answered.

Icarus nodded as he paused for an moment. Soon, he decided that the young girl was perfectly fit for the job. Soon, he shook hands with her as he decided to give one of his assist, Zelda, the tour of the place.

Before he could proceed on, an elegant, white haired woman with natural rainbows in them dressed in white stopped him in his tracks. Alongside her was an black girl with lavender hair who wore an suit and shades.

-"Starlight Highway" fades off as "Blumekranz" from Kill la Kill begins playing-

"Ah, well, if it isn't Raygo Kiryuin," said Icarus. "It appears you've came just in time. I was just showing my new assistant around."

Raygo glanced over at Zelda before looking back to Icarus.

"Another assistant so soon Icarus? I didn't expect you to be quite that kind of person!" Raygo stated.

"Well, it appears that some of the more useless Big Bads chickened out so why not replace them with those deemed more worthy. Ah, where are my manners, Raygo, meet Zelda. Perhaps you can assign the girl her new uniform as well?"

"Precisely."

Raygo soon ushered for Zelda to follow her as she will now don the same uniform Camilla and the others have.

Chaptar End.

* * *

**Cia is officially back as the Titty Witch!**

**Tune in next time for the Family Reunion(decided to hold off that Mini Special), which is literally the Lancia Family Reunion chapter.**

**We get to see all the Lancias and of course, special guest star Chrom for his Chromantha and the amusement park!  
At least they were able to finally get rid of Anal once and for all!  
**

**Until next time!**


	35. Chaptar 26: Family Reunion

**The giant clone reunion is finally here, I mean welcome to original character do not steal.**

**Anyways no Marie and Callie recap this time. We might consider them interviewing characters and having them answer questions asked by you the readers.**

**Sorry if some things sound like they ended abruptly, if the scenes were to have been fleshed out, this probably would have been at 15k plus which why do that for an family reunion chapter to begin with.**

**Also reminder that if you haven't voted on the poll, please go ahead and do so. It could be found on my profile page.**

* * *

Chaptar 26: Family Reunion

-"Sacred Moon" from Kingdom Hearts 2.5 ReMIX begins playing-

Late at night, Cia slept alongside her fiance as she tossed in turned as if she currently engaged in the state of dreaming. She appeared to be wincing in slight pain in her sleep, clutching tightly onto the comforter while Robin was fast asleep in his own little world.

_Cia looked around, noticing she was dressed once again in her strange attire. She appeared to be in an decayed forest absent of all life forms as the trees were withered and decayed, the only thing being seen was their branches. The sorceress didn't know why she was even running in the first place however as soon as she turned around, she noticed an lit lantern not far from distance to include torches and pitchforks._

_"She shouldn't have gotten too far!" said a voice._

_"The witch will pay for all the damages she did to Koridai with the cost of her life!" yelled another voice, this time sounding familiar to her._

_The people roared in agreement as they began searching in her direction. Panicking, Cia began to frantically running like hell, not caring about the cuts and bruises she received from the environment. At this point, the sorceress knew she had to quickly get out of the location or else her life is at stake! The white haired woman managed to get away from the eye view of the lantern as she took an deep breath._

_"Where do you think she ran off to?!" exclaimed another voice._

_"Whatever it is, as it is written, the witch shouldn't be too far!" said another male voice which belonged to an magician sitting on top of an magic carpet._

_"After she is done with, how about we celebrate with an feast," said an female voice._

_"Yeah," said yet another familiar male voice. "I'm so hungry, I could eat an octorock."_

_"Enough, the witch needs to be executed as soon as possible. After that, we could talk about dinner," replied an gruff, male voice._

_"The traitor shouldn't be too far your majesty. I insist we keep searching," said an higher male pitched voice._

_Cia's heart began to race as she panicked, running off once more. She wondered why she was running away, especially when she could easily kill these mortals with an spell or two yet when she tried to cast magic, nothing came out. Not even her staff would conjure up when she tried to summon it. So, with ado, she proceeded on, eventually stumbling across an murky river to come face to face with Robin._

_"Robin!" she cried out._

_He turned around, noticing his fiance. The tactician rushed over towards her, pulling the sorceress into an hug before grabbing her hand._

_"There's no time for formal reunions. We need to get out of here as soon as possible!" he said with an tone of worry in his voice._

_"W-why! What's even going on?!"_

_"Morshu along with the people of Koridai want you dead. They have obtained allies from CD-i Hyrule and are not afraid to use brute force to obtain your head," he answered._

_As the two ran, suddenly someone teleported right in front of them, smacking Robin out of the way as it caused the grandmaster to lose his grip. Cia winced before her eyes widened, coming face to face with Mewtwo._

_"You... what do you want?!" she said bitterly._

_"Oh, I'm just here to have fun Fatass," stated the asshole Pokemon. "In fact, you should say goodnight if I were you because I just brought you an lovely present."_

_Her jaw dropped as she came face to face with an bloody Robin, Mewtwo piercing an giant hole in his stomach before holding onto his heart and ripping it out! Afterwards, the psychic creature crushed it with his fingers, causing the blood to splatter on Cia's face before allowing the lifeless body to drop._

_"Robin... no..." she rushed over towards his body as the Pokemon chuckled._

_"I thought you didn't love him... I thought you wanted Link, after all, isn't that the reason why you started this pointless war in the first place?" Mewtwo taunted, smirking. _

_"I...I..."_

_She was lost for words. Cia didn't know what to say anymore or couldn't even speak once more. Mewtwo lifted her up with his psychic powers, choking her as she struggled to get out of his grip. Before she knew it, Morshu's angry army showed up._

_"Here's the traitor your majesty!" stated Fari, King Harkinian's trusty musketeer._

_"Oh my, according to the Triforce of Wisdom, this witch shall burn for all eternity in the Evil Realm!" said CD-i Impa._

_"Good," said CD-i Zelda._

_Morshu was pleased. Before Cia knew it, she was now tied up to an wooden pole as the entire populous of Koridai and the CD-i Hyrule residents surrounded her, watching as the shopkeep poured lamp oil everywhere before holding an torch. The dark sorceress saw her parents not from afar, deciding to beg for their attention._

_"Mom! Dad! Please save me!" she cried._

_Grima turned around, having an cold gaze as he just stared at Cia._

_"Father? I don't recall ever having an disobedient daughter," he replied rather coldly._

_Kynthia turned around, glaring at her._

_"I used to have an daughter who looked just like that witch. Then I learned she betrayed my trust by going into the Forbidden Timeline, so I've disowned that disappointed," she answered._

As Morshu lit up the hay stacks, Cia quickly woke up, panting. The sorceress was covered in sweat as she quickly scoped her surroundings, realizing she had an nightmare. Realizing she couldn't go back to sleep, the woman decided to check on her babies to make sure they were alright. As she saw them sound asleep, she sighed of relief however, froze in her tracks as two phrases echoed in her mind.

"Forbidden Timeline... Koridai... why does it sound so familiar?" she softly muttered.

* * *

\- "1PM" from Animal Crossing New Leaf begins playing-

A few days have passed since the interesting events of Melee City had come into place. Dark Pit didn't expect to encounter more than what he bargained for, ranging from the group of supposedly real Goths to the battle with Morshu over at the vacant hotel. Just thinking about it made the dark angel an bit antsy over the loss however, he was glad that there was no harm done to Cia. He still wondered what Morshu had against the witch, seeing how she had no clue who he even was however he exclaimed otherwise.

Unfortunately, the group failed in preventing the bad guys form obtaining the second essence especially since the battle with Morshu was unexpected and thus, Yoshi and Icarus' minions saw an grand opportunity to ambush them in the Forest of Despair. At least they were finally able to down Anal, or rather Cia and Lana worked together to get rid of one LoSE member.

Dark Pit glanced over at his cellphone on the guest bed, noticing his brother to still be fast asleep. He shrugged, checking the date as he realized today was none other than the Lancia family reunion. He couldn't help be curious, wondering if A) everyone attending looked like Cia or B) he was going to be surprised that none of the Lancias look alike. However, that was least to be expected seeing how most of Cia's family looked a lot alike. Maybe the colonel might be there with an fresh bucket of magical chicken.

He sighed of relief, realizing how great it was having Mewtwo out of the team. Dark Pit could only imagine the reunion ending in an disaster if the asshole Pokemon where to be there anyways, especially since he loved mocking heavyset women for some reason. He heard inaudible voices not from afar as he assumed it was to be none other than the Lancias' getting ready for the big day themselves.

Everyone was scattered throughout the living room, eating breakfast out there due to the kitchen being in complete chaos and usage during the big day. Luigi happened to be flipping across channels, eventually stopping on the news as it revealed none other than anchor guest stars Falco and Captain Falcon. They appeared to have an special guest, the famous mall cop Paul Blart himself.

"Good morning! Falco and Douglas Falcon here with the Melee City morning news," said Falco.

"It appears that we have none other than an special guest today. He watched mall after mall, keeping thieves and teenage punks in check, he is none other than Paul Blart: Mall Cop!" Captain Falcon exclaimed.

Paul Blart sat on an comfy arm chair as he waved at the screen.

"I just want to let those terrorist punks know that I'm onto their ass. I will not rest until each and everyone of you is put to rest!" Paul Blart informed.

"May you perhaps tell us more about these terrorists?" asked Falco.

"Sure thing! These groups have terrorized Smashville since an few months ago. They're the ones who sabotaged the Smashville Mall, leading to several deaths to include its destruction. They are also the ones who are responsible for the destruction of the Bubblegum and Grape Soda Factory, the Capri-sun Factory to even the Newspaper and Girl Scoot Cookie Factory!" explained the handsome mall cop.

The group groaned, knowing that the last two were done by Chrom and Morshu and his pals. They figured it was easy to blame them rather than one person for the mass murder of an entire factory.

"In fact, rumor had it that they were running around amok in Melee City," explained Paul Blart. "These terrorist groups are none other than the Hot Topic Krew, the formerly known Cute Toot House and the MemeMemeMeme Brigade. In addition, another possible terrorist group has risen known as the Resistance. These punks are not to be trusted no matter what!"

Lucina grabbed the remote from Luigi, turning off the TV. It turned out the heroes trying to save the citizens were deemed as terrorists meanwhile villains like Yoshi got away free with no charges against them.

"Guess we now have some mall cop chasing after us as well, greeeeat," said Ryuko, rolling her eyes.

"What kind of name is Paul Blart anyways?" mocked Wolf.

"Well Paul Blart's an famous mall cop," explained Pit. "In fact, he even had his own documentary called Paul Blart: Mall Cop!"

"Pit, we don't take positively about enemies here," Dark Pit said, giving Pit an slight glare.

"Oh..."

* * *

\- "8AM" from Animal Crossing: City Folk begins playing-

In the kitchen, the family was getting ready to prepare for the large reunion in an couple of hours. All kinds of various meals were being prepared, ranging from tasty edibles to even the most finest desserts. Kynthia was humming an original tune frying up some more fried chicken while Lana and Shia were preparing buttered biscuits. Meanwhile, Lana Jr was setting up some pies while Future Lana monitored her daughter. Artemis was preparing some more finger foods while Cia kept getting distracted by messing with her nephew.

"Cia will you stop playing with your nephew and set up more potato wedges!" scolded her mother.

"Mom, can't I have fun with my future nephew?" complained the sorceress. "Besides, I have to get these babies changed soon."

The triplets seemed to be watching everyone from their high chairs, having no sort of clue whatsoever about what was even going on due to the fact that they're infants. Warrior Link muttered thank god as Cia went back to cutting potatoes. He did love his aunt and all but at the same time, found her to be quite creepy when she insisted on him calling her Auntie Cia.

"Speaking of the triplets, where are their older counterparts?" questioned Shia.

"They didn't go to bed til late last night," informed Future Lana. "They said something about watching an scary movie and of course, Marc forced Ravio to go otherwise he said he wasn't allowed to hang out with his own mom."

"God damn it Marc," Cia muttered, receiving an death glare from her mother.

"What did we say about using God's name in vain?" scolded Mama Cia.

"Not to use his name in vain?" she guessed. Her mom nodded before returning to making some chicken strips and some delicious popcorn chicken.

Shortly after, Morgan, Marc and Ravio stepped inside the kitchen. Morgan went on about how for some reason, those in the living room were watching Paul Blart: Mall Cop to mock an new potential threat.

"Morning Mother," greeted Morgan and Ravio. Marc on the other hand, hugged Cia.

"Mommy!" he beamed. Marc has been in an excellent mood ever since he fully reunited with Cia. Even though he knew this Cia was of an different time period, he still loved her as if she was his own. "We should watch anime together! Let's watch Berserk!"

"Marc, I don't like anime for the last time," Cia politely informed. Marc however, frowned.

"That's not true. You used to watch it with me all the time back in the future. You dubbed me your special little guy and said I was your favorite!" whined the young tactician.

"He's not lying, that's for sure," said Ravio, "well about the anime watching. The favorite thing however, is an lie. Mother always adored me best."

"Shut up you original Link clone!" Marc shot back. Cia held her hands out, telling the two to stop fighting and help their grandmother. Little did Marc know, his baby self seemed to be getting jealous that his future self was getting more attention from his mother than him. So in retaliation, Baby Marc started crying.

Reacting on her motherly instincts, Cia rushed over towards Baby Marc and took him out of his high chair. She hoped for the love of god that the other two didn't go off like an chain reaction as she began trying her best to calm him down. As she had Baby Marc facing towards the others, he gave an devious look to his future self causing the older Marc to narrow his eyes.

"You lil shit..." Marc said. He knew that his younger self did that on purpose.

"Looks like you got competition," Ravio taunted. Sheerow of course, chirped as well to mock the middle child.

"Shut up..." Marc muttered.

Shia on the other hand, sighed.

"Let's just hope it's not like this for the entire day..."

* * *

-"1PM" from Animal Crossing New Leaf resumes on once more-

Lucas sat outside of the front porch, gazing at the mid morning sun. He grabbed his glass of freshly squeezed orange juice and placed it near his lips, taking an sip. He was quite relieved to have an few days of pure relaxation especially after the whole situation with Melee City. The boy did admit that he was going to miss going to the mall that was there however, there were more important matters at hand. It was nice to have the entire Krew completed once more, even if they had to remove Mewtwo from the group due to his toxic behavior.

The blond recalled ever since his removal, during their off time, people came forward to him expressing their disdain of Mewtwo's actions and behavior. Even though the psychic Pokemon himself was an powerful individual, it didn't help that he was cold, ruthless and really didn't care about anyone else but himself. Furthermore, he wasn't afraid to let that fact be known either, especially given his egotistical nature when it came to regards of his own self worth.

What was more interesting that Robin told him of the frequent conversations he and Cia would have about the asshole Pokemon back when she was the tactician of the group in the good ol' days. The newer tactician expressed how upset she was over the garbage cock's insults and even cried over it which actually surprised Lucas then again, one can only endure so much of useless hatred until it starts getting to them.

As he was engulfed in a plethora of thoughts, Dark Pit opened the front door of the summer home and noticed his boyfriend by himself. Grinning, the dark angel had an marvelous idea as he tipped toed over towards the blond, covering his eyes.

"Guess who?"

"My boyfriend, who else would do surprise sneak attacks on me," exclaimed the blond bishounen.

"True!"

Dark Pit chuckled an bit before taking an seat next to his boyfriend. The two stared at one another, the angel exchanging goofy faces with Lucas causing his boyfriend to giggle every time he changed his face.

"You're such an dork, you know that?!" Lucas beamed, playfully pushing the black haired boy's face away.

"You're the bigger dork," Dark Pit lovingly teased.

Lucas then lunged towards his boyfriend, tickling the dark angel as he began cackling loudly. Shortly after, it was followed by an small make out session as the boys cuddled next to one another.

"Hey Lucas?" said Dark Pit.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Never change."

* * *

-An instrumental version of Meisa Kuroki's "Wired Life" begins playing in the background-

Robin and Cia were inside the dark sorceress' summer bedroom, getting ready. Cia tried her best at all times to keep her mind off that eerie nightmare, even if those places rung a bell. Robin helped his fiance put on her dress, zipping it up in the back as he wrapped his warms around her, nuzzling her neck. Cia responded by soft laughter as she moved her hand towards his back, slightly tickling it.

"You dressed up the kids already, right?" Robin asked.

"Of course! That was the first thing I did after feeding them and of course, making sure they used the bathroom before changing them for the day. After all, I want them to look cute for when my family arrives," she replied back. Robin noticed the song in the background sounding awfully familiar. He listened to the tune for a bit before realizing it was none other than the second ending song from Ao no Exorcist, otherwise known as Blue Exorcist.

"Cia, are you sure you don't watch anime?" her soon-to-be husband questioned.

"I'm sure," she answered rather quickly.

He gave off an playful smirk as if he didn't believe her. Robin knew his girlfriend all too well as he continued gazing in her direction.

"Cia Raena Lancia, I know you're lying. If you didn't watch anime, you wouldn't be listening to an instrumental version of Meisa Kuroki's "Wired Life" out of all things. You probably didn't want to listen to the one with lyrics because people would catch onto your secret," he shot back, playing detective.

Cia shook her head, giving him an funny look.

"Correction, it's soon to be Cia Raena Lancia Daraen and two, what secret?" Cia inquired, almost as if she was playing dumb on purpose. She began to multitask as she started to apply her make-up.

"Well," said Robin, "I already know you're an closet weeaboo. There's no need to be ashamed of it really. Watching anime isn't really as bad as having some sort of peculiar fetish such as bestiality for an example."

"True... so anyways, when do you think the perfect date for the wedding should be?" Cia asked. Already the young adult began fantasizing about getting married and furthermore, where she wanted the wedding location to be at.

"Definitely after this whole mess is over," Robin answered. "As much as it would be perfect to get it done and over with, I know that you don't want to leave your father out of the picture."

Cia paused for an moment before replying. "True. I will admit though, seeing Lanayru makes me want to have an mini Cia of my own. In fact, I already have our whole lives planned out ahead!"

Robin rose an brow, tilting his head. "You do?"

The sorceress smiled, nodding. "Uh huh! I'll be an stay home mother while you will be out working. Even better, I can imagine you having your PhD and everything will be oh so perfect!"

"Don't you think you're asking for an bit too much? I mean, you really didn't think of the possibility of an failing economy or anything. Plus, you do know it would be awhile before I get my doctoral degree right? So, there might be an possibility that you might have to work as well," the sexy tactician man explained.

Cia frowned in response, shaking her head. She didn't seem to like that answer one bit. The dark sorceress knew Robin's words to be true however, it didn't fit her ideologies. She couldn't help but fold her arms and groan as her amethyst eyes narrowed a bit.

"Robin," she whined. "I know that's true but... I don't know, I just-!"

Suddenly Kynthia's voice echoed throughout the summer manor, cutting her own daughter off as she exactly answered why Cia was so hesitant about Robin's statement.

"You just don't want to work, period!" Mama Cia yelled.

"MOM!" the white haired woman yelled back, "That's not true! I'm not cut out for the work force!"

"You never even tried to apply yourself! In fact, you had since you were sixteen to get yourself an job, hell, could have had various work experience but instead you were sitting on your ass scheming how to ruin some poor boy's life, let alone how to start an war!" Kynthia barked back.

Cia huffed a bit, folding her arms as she couldn't believe this argument was spawning up once again yet the witch did have to admit, she did miss having petty arguments with her mother. As much as she hated to admit it, her mother was exactly right and that is what pissed her off. In fact, she knew it will have to resort to her working even though she just wanted to raise her babies.

"But mom," she whined, "what kind of place would even hire an felon? Remember, your daughter started an war on her eighteenth birthday, almost had it all to include Link until SOMEONE had to interfere."

Kynthia sighed, shaking her head. She decided to step inside the room and help her daughter get ready.

"You know that's not true, in fact, they never had the chance to even charge you an felony or anything. Cia, you need to stop putting yourself down if you're that worried about an job rejecting you," Mama Cia exclaimed. "It's okay to get worried, I was there as well when I was your age. I know you'll do fine, I just know it!"

"... Thanks Mom, I... really appreciate that," her daughter replied, sighing a bit of relief. "Say did Grandpa and Grandma show up yet?"

"Already out in the living room," Kynthia answered. "Did you pick out cute outfits for the babies?"

"Of course! They're so adorable, you should see them! Robin, get the babies!" Cia beamed.

Robin ran out and did as he was told like an good soon to be husband. An few minutes later, he wheeled the triplets in their little stroller as they donned the outfits Cia had obtained for them. Kynthia almost squealed as her heart melted just seeing them in their little matching outfits. The triplets just looked around the room, not sure what was even going on as their parents spoke with their grandmother.

"Are they so adorable?!" Cia said in the most high pitched voice ever it actually scared Robin.

"Yes! Omigosh, just look at them."

The two ladies rambled about the babies while Robin just grinned and rolled with it.

* * *

\- "5PM" from Animal Crossing: New Leaf begins playing-

Soon, it happened. The place was bombarded with Lancias as Warrior Link appeared to be nowhere in sight. His sister figured that he must of been hiding from the more Link senses side of the family while her mother seemed to be enjoying the atmosphere. Future Lana was of course, engaging with some of her past relatives even laughing at some jokes being shared.

The other side was filled with various Links and Zeldas while another side was full on beautifully created lookalikes with different attires, hairstyles(minus the front parting because Lancias' either part to the right or to the left), and some even had different hair colors. Some of course had white and blue hair which were actually natural unlike Lana and Cia's which was just dyed all along.

Some of the family members were gushing over the babies, both their past and future selves while Cia seemed to be very proud of herself. She wrapped her arms around Robin the entire time, introducing her fiance to many of her family members.

"This is actually pretty nice of the Lancia family to even invite us to their family reunion," said Greninja.

"Of course! After all, we resided in their mansion for how long now?" said Luigi, eating an fancy cupcake.

"Too long," said Shadow.

Kynthia introduced them to every Lancia ever, giving them the grand family tour while they waved, greeted them or asked about who they are and what they do for an living. Chrom somehow got in, seeing that he was actually Shia's real father as much to Kynthia's dismay.

"Um, hi?" said Shia.

"Chromantha!" greeted Chrom, hugging her. Of course he received an glare from Lucina before he pulled her into an hug as well surprising the Ylissean princess. He decided to converse with the two and get them closer as sisters, seeing how they are half-sisters and both have the Mark of the Exalt in their eye.

Marc made his way towards the podium as he wanted to announce something. Morgan hoped for the love of god he didn't perform War Face for his mother or even worse, his Just Dance creation he made last night.

"Ahem! I will like to thank you all for attending. As you know, I'm that kid from the future and I suggest we all pay an visit sometime to Area 51 and-!"

"Enough!" Robin yelled. He dragged his son by the ear, apologizing on the mic before leaving the outside podium. Cia leaned towards her son, whispering something about invading Area 51 some other time yet Robin shot her an glare as well.

"Don't you even encourage him! I'm sending both of you to Waraholics Anonymous!" he scolded.

Morgan for some reason, tapped her mother on the shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Mother, you remember back at the Smashville Mall about going to the Amusement park right?" she asked.

"Of course! Let me guess, you want to go right?" she asked.

"YES!"

To her dismay, her brothers overheard and now wanted to go as well. So, she had to grin and bear it knowing it was selfish of her to yearn for family time away from them.

Naga was there as well along with Virion and Libra, probably due to the fact that she was the aunt of three of the girls.

"I've never seen so many Cia and Lana clones its scary," said Lucas.

"I know," Dark Pit exclaimed. "Then again, I'm not surprised to be honest. Oh god, is that Anal?! I thought we killed her!"

"Nah, she looks an lot younger than Anal, more timid as she might be either Lana's cousin or one of their extended family members," Lucas replied.

"Cousin," Lana replied. "She's the younger sister of Fierce Deity. Her name's Diana if you're curious."

"Ah! I see her flocking around her brother and mother more often. She seems to be overwhelmed if you ask me," stated the dark angel.

"Well, it is an fairly big reunion, I mean, Chrom somehow got in to see Shia even though Mom's not too happy about it so she's sending them off to an amusement park. Speaking of which, want to come?" she offered.

"Sure!" Lucas replied. Dark Pit just nodded as some of the people at the reunion decided to attend the amusement park near the location while others stood at the reunion spot.

"Thank god that jerk Mewtwo isn't here anymore," Lana said, "otherwise he would have said something predictable."

"And something about insulting fat people," Dark Pit added. "Sometimes I wonder what even goes through that thing's head anyways?"

Everyone shrugged as they decided to at least stick around and eat something before heading off to the amusement park.

* * *

\- "Twinkle Cart ...for Twinkle Park" from Sonic Adventure begins playing-

"We're finally here!"

Everyone cheered as they rushed inside to obtain their tickets. Morgan personally wished it was just her, Cia and Robin however knew that her brothers would have complained the entire time if they weren't allowed to join in as well. She didn't mind their younger selves however, due to the fact that they were the actual children of the Robin and Cia of this time period.

"I wonder how everyone else is holding up?" Robin asked.

Cia shrugged while Dark Pit and Lucas got their tickets, ditching the group to do their own thing.

Since Chrom wanted to spend time with both Lucina and his half-daughter, he decided to pay for them both.

Shia felt awkward since the only thing she knew about him was his weird love for fishsticks, the time he tried to kidnap her from her mother and what Kynthia bitterly told about him. As she dwelled upon it more, Shia realized that Chrom may not be as bad of an person as he was made out to be.

"So... Chromantha- I mean Shia," Chrom corrected himself.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Do you have chrome powers as well?" he replied, asking her an odd question in return. Lucina rose an brow, wondering why he even asked her half sister that yet then remembered she somehow inherited Chrom's chrome powers as well.

"I honestly don't know... Mother never told me much. She mainly spoke ill of you," she answered.

Chrom figured that was to be the case, seeing how she easily shares opinions with the fell dragon. He however, wanted to change that perception and realized that he needed to be there more for Lucina, especially if they wanted to save an future together.

* * *

-"5PM" from Animal Crossing: New Leaf resumes on once again-

Warrior Link was really hesitant to leave the tool shed for some reason. He cracked the door open once more, glancing at all of the Lancias that were scattered around the yard. He wondered how his sister and mother managed to blend in so easily, even mingling with the past residents before he forgot, they were not bound to be an hero. The Hylian sighed, wishing he could be at the amusement park with Ryuko, X and the others.

"Guess the Triforce of Courage itself knows the true fear of an Lancia," he muttered to himself as it was followed by an groan. His stomach growled as he just remembered he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. He heavily sighed once more, wondering when this reunion was even going to end. He cracked the door open once more, noticing his little sister and Nonon coming closer towards the shed as they opened it.

"It's not really that bad out there," Nonon taunted, giving him an look. "I mean, this technically is your family after all even though I personally find it hilarious that you're cowering away in the tool shed."

Warrior Link glared at her while Lana Jr just shrugged. She glanced at her older brother, smiling.

"It really isn't bad out there at all like Nonon said! Everyone is out there having an good time, the least you can do is say hi and introduce yourself," Lana Jr stated.

"Lanayru, did I ever tell you the story about how Ryuko and Fan Niu decided to be hilarious and dress me up as an postman to retrieve the transmitting device from the Temple of Souls?" the blond exclaimed, wishing he could forever erase the memory out of existence.

"Of course!" Nonon replied, snickering. "It was pretty hilarious too that you got kissed by your own mother!"

"Shut up!" He retorted, his face turning tomato red due to complete embarrassment.

Lana Jr sighed, trying her best to convince her brother that their wacky past relative members weren't as bad as he was making it out to be. She figured due to his past experience of almost becoming his mother's future boyfriend traumatized him, to include his aunts' advances as well. The young blue haired child knew his hesitation wasn't to be blamed, especially since if she were in his footsteps, she wouldn't like the discomfort as well.

Nonon however had an devious plan in mind. She grabbed Warrior Link and began dragging him out.

"It's cool, in fact, everyone is inside the house right now so you should be safe to grab an bite or two to eat," the pink hair girl insisted.

"If you say so," he said. Warrior Link wasn't too sure about this however froze as he noticed the hordes of Lancias' out and about, chatting with one another. He didn't have to fear from his great grandmother's sister's side of the family, seeing how they didn't have that Link sensing gene at all yet his grandmother's side of the family was more of his biggest concern. He knew the entire Lancia clan itself was extremely gifted in magic yet they all wished they could be like Moe Zelda's side of the family, not attracted to every single Link near their age range.

Kynthia and Artemis were talking with an couple of their second and third cousins while his mother was engaging with his great grandparents. He couldn't believe how holy and divine Colonel Sanders looked, then again, KFC was just truly that powerful. In fact, he was probably the one who allowed his grandmother to inherit her super Goku like strength before it was taken away due to the essence. That still didn't mean she wasn't powerful nor defenseless.

It appeared no one noticed him, causing him to sigh softly of relief. However, Nonon decided to fully initiate her plan and slightly shoved him before her marching band appeared out of nowhere to give herself an grand entrance.

-"5PM" fades away as it is replaced by "Nonon Jakuzure theme" from Kill la Kill-

"Attention everyone!" she proudly boasted, waving her baton around. This of course, got all of the Lancias' to glance in their direction as Warrior Link stumbled, wincing as eyes gazed at him.

"It appears that you guys have yet to meet another member of your extended family from the future!" Nonon said, continuing. "In fact, this member is extremely special... I'll like to introduce to you to none other than Link!"

"I really fucking hate you right now," Warrior Link muttered towards the pink haired conductor. Nonon just smirked in return as she was anticipating the grand show of an life time in about an few seconds.

"Oh my god, he's soooo cute!"

"EEEEEE! WHICH ONE OF YOUR GIRLS GAVE BIRTH TO HIM?!"

"I WANT TO PINCH HIS CHEEKS!"

Warrior Link began feeling overwhelmed by the various colors, combinations and whatnot of the beautiful Lancia clones as he immediately took off, screaming.

\- "Nonon Jakuzure theme" begins to fade away, being replaced by "Running In The 90's (Dance Instrumental Remix)" which its vocal version can be found in Initial D as it begins to playing-

All of the Lancias minus the ones who already met him and the ones from Hylia's sister took off after Warrior Link. Future Lana just shrugged while Mr. Game and Watch, Shadow, Greninja, and Priam decided to record the incident on their phones.

"Holy shit, the guys at the amusement park are missing out on this once in an life time opportunity!" Shadow exclaimed, chuckling.

"Beep beep," chirped the edgiest man in the world.

Lana Jr couldn't help but giggle while Satsuki wondered what the hell just happened. Nonon just shrugged, insisting that her job here was done as she anticipated Warrior Link's pain.

Kynthia whispered something in Artemis' ear as she excused herself for the time being, remembered she arranged to have tea with Viridi and Rosalina in a little bit.

* * *

\- "Twinkle Cart ...for Twinkle Park" from Sonic Adventure resumes on once more-

Back at the amusement park, everyone who decided to go were having an blast. In fact, what surprised the two sisters was that Shia actually happened to be getting along with Chrom this time. He insisted on calling her Chromantha still even though she had to constantly correct him that it's Shia. The Heroes of Light turned out to also be at the amusement park, Pit hanging out with his boyfriend Megaman while Ness was with his girlfriend Paula.

"I can't believe Palutena paid for all us to have fun at the amusement park today!" said Tiny Kong, talking to what appeared to be Toadette before she disappeared. "I wonder where Toadette went..."

Toadette appeared to be wandering, wondering which rides she should go on next. While she was thinking, the mushroom girl didn't appear to be paying attention to where she was going so, she bumped into someone.

"Ack! I'm so sorry!" she quickly apologized. Toadette extended out her stubby little arm to the person she ran into just to come face to face with Dry Bowser himself.

"You should watch where you're going," he exclaimed. It appeared that Dry Bowser was out on the job as an ride repairman seeing how he constantly drifted from one job to another. After all, he was an drifter and nothing more. He didn't choose any side, he just did whatever he felt that was necessary at the time.

Toadette seemed to stare off into space. She couldn't believe it, the short girl came face to face with one of the famous people she looked up to. She almost panicked, wondering what to do or more so, what to say without looking like an gullible fool.

"Y-yes! Say, weren't you working on construction yesterday?" she asked, initiating the conversation.

"Of course! I'm an drifter after all. I had every job in the book kid," Dry Bowser answered back. "Say, would you like to test out some rides with me to you know, make sure they're safe?"

"S-sure!"

Toadette couldn't believe it! She was getting some alone time with Dry Bowser! She decided that today was the happiest day of her life.

* * *

\- "8PM" from Animal Crossing: New Leaf begins playing. Today is an Animal Crossing kind of day-

The goddess of light merrily hummed to herself as she high in spirits. She seemed to be extremely proud of something, almost as if she was or had, already planned something in the making.

"Wow Palutena, you're an genius," she said, praising herself. "Who knew setting up Toadette to go alone with Dry Bowser would totally be the perfect plan, I mean they're great for one another! Who knows, maybe she'll reward me with lots of goodies when she gets back from the amusement park too!"

The green haired goddess decided to look for Pit in the meantime. She wandered around the woods near the summer home as she stumbled upon an lovely rose garden.

"This wasn't here before..." Palutena muttered.

Shrugging, the goddess decided to make her way towards the garden, finding it to be an nice detour. She heard faint noises of laughter, chatter and all of the likes yet couldn't quite seem to make out where she even was.

"These woods must be an popular tourist spot or something, who knows."

After an few minutes of exploring the rose garden, Palutena somehow got herself suck in an flower maze. The goddess began wondering if this was some sort of trap set up by Icarus himself or if it was just an new attraction. She began following her own path, eventually finding the way out as idle chatter not far from her location began growing louder.

Before she knew it, Palutena came face to face with none other than Rosalina, Viridi and Kynthia who appeared to be having an cup of tea. They stared at one another for about a few minutes, not sure of what to say or how to react.

"Well, this is a bit awkward..." thought Palutena.

Rosalina waved at the goddess, greeting her while the other two continued staring. Viridi's gaze narrowed an bit in annoyance while Kynthia's remained blank. Shortly after, the silence was finally broken.

"What are you doing here out of all people?!" questioned the Goddess of Nature, narrowing her gaze a bit.

"Well, I just happened to get lost. Who knew I was wandering in someone's backyard the entire time," Palutena simply replied, shrugging off Viridi's agitated tone.

Rosalina got up for an moment and moved herself towards Palutena, leaning in her ear.

"Isn't there something you want to tell them?" she whispered.

She knew Rosalina was right. It had to come out sooner or later, especially since this was what the enemy wanted in the first place. Palutena still wondered why Icarus even planned to split people apart, let alone why he even did it in the first place.

"Ahem," the Goddess of Light exclaimed, clearing her throat. "I just wanted to say... I'm sorry. This whole feud that's been going on for years now is something that was entirely planned by Icarus himself. He did it so he could easily get what he wants which is the goddess essences to take over the world. He wants to see the world decay and plead in his favor. Hell, he will do anything in his power to obtain his desires, even if it means starting an war."

Viridi scoffed, not sure if Palutena was bluffing however before she could make an snide remark, Kynthia held her hand up, preventing the nature goddess from acting out.

"I... believe it," she simply replied. "It all makes sense... I hadn't been so foolish back then, basked with pride and glory of feeling so happy from an false reality, perhaps none of this would have happened. GriGri wouldn't be in the state he is now... Icarus knew in order to get to me he had to take out another God, my husband... I'm so stupid to have believed everything wasn't being planned up until now..."

Kynthia started repeating how everything was her fault as Palutena slapped her.

"Stop blaming yourself!" snapped Palutena. "It's not your fault Kynthia, it's all Icarus' fault! We can blame ourselves as much as we like but that will solve nothing! We need to reunite together to permanently take down this bastard. So, either you're in or you're out. What will it be, will you forever side with justice or do nothing, thus siding with the oppressor?"

Palutena then stretched out of hand, looking at the three goddesses.

"So, who's with me?"

There was an pause, almost as if her somewhat motivational pep talk didn't seem to go through however, that wasn't the case. Rosalina placed her hand over Palutena's, nodding. Soon, it was followed by Kynthia as the last person to join was Viridi. The four goddesses looked at one another with an serious face as they knew what they were signing up for.

"I thought so," Palutena said. Soon, she was offered tea as well as she decided to join them and for once, they were able to catch up without the tension. The Goddess of Light did have to admit, she truly did miss her elementary school girlfriends.

* * *

Soon, everyone else returned to include bringing special guests the Heroes of Light over for some free food. Marc wouldn't stop talking his mother's ear off about some kind of wacky anime while Cia just nodded. She held onto his infant counterpart who was fast asleep in her arms while his siblings were with their father.

-"Suspicion" from Final Fantasy IV DS begins playing-

"I'm only here to warn you about that damned heathen that is Dark Pit!" Master Hand shouted, pointing his giant finger at the dark angel. This caused everyone to gasp as they exchanged looks with one another.

"What are you here to warn us about, don't you know he's trying his best to save this entire world and our future!" Ryuko retorted, growling under her breath. She couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. If Mako wasn't restraining her friend, the edgy girl would have taught the giant floating hand an lesson or two.

"Just who the hell do you think you are anyways?!" she added.

"Who am I? Well, that is an good question to ask young lady," the hand casually replied, showing no signs of bitterness. "Allow me to introduce myself in front of everyone, I am none other than the famous Master Hand, the owner of the once proclaimed Smash Mansion and creator of the Super Smash Brothers tournament!"

"Master Hand?! It can't be, you died from the acidic impact!" Luigi exclaimed. The green fighter found it all too hard to believe. In fact, he felt as if someone was playing an prank of them, either by casting an spell or even built an robotic version of the giant hand himself.

"Hey, it's that guy I played Apples-to-Apples with," said Marc, recognizing the creature in front of him. "He muttered something about some dark nuisance during the entire game too."

"Are you really Master Hand or are you some kind of imposter?!" Wolf questioned, not entirely sure of the situation that occurred in front of his very eyes. After all, he left the Smash Mansion in pure rage after learning he was being kicked off the roster.

"I am really Master Hand, otherwise I wouldn't be this furious over what could have almost been my death!" the giant hand yelled. "For many years, I ran the famous Smash tourneys, selecting more and more prestigious fighters each year, narrowing down and looking for the best of the best. The most recent tournament took place about three or four years ago at the most and it was one I least expected to almost lose my life in because of this damned bastard!"

Everyone gasped once more as they looked over at Dark Pit. The boy himself was honestly confused on what was even going on or what happened yet now curious eyes pierced through him, trying to dive into his mind to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"In fact, I'll be delighted to tell you an story about your beloved 'prophet', the demon who he really is. And as for his "Krew" or whatever stupid name he dubbed you guys, let's just say I have some secrets he said about you," informed Master Hand.

Everyone was more shocked, wondering what the story was even about and how it lead to all of this in the first place. The story freeze frames in place as Dark Pit's face expression darkened a bit, almost as if he was ashamed of something.

-The chaptar ends in an cliffhanger as Linkin Park's "What I've Done" begins playing-

* * *

**The next chaptar is going to be another flashback chapter of the Smash Mansion. We are close to the end of Arc 2 as we have two chapters left.**

**They are...**

**Chaptar 27:**

**The Truth(As Told By Master Hand)****  
Chaptar 28: Split of the Krew**

**Then after that, we're on Arc 3 out of 4! Let's just say Arc 3 has lots of time traveling in it and will be more centered on Dark Pit for the most part.**

**Unit next time! Also expect an wacky Fourth of July special starring everyone's favorite patriotic angel!**


	36. HTKMini Special9: Several Mini Scenarios

**Felt like having an little fun, so we crafted little Mini Scenarios for the next HTK Mini Special instead of doing an full-fledged one. Please note that some of these will probably take place during Arc 1. Don't worry, it will be specified so no one gets confused.**

**It's also official, the Hot Topic Krew has its own TVTropes page!  
So if you're brave enough and have an account, you can add tropes, fix things and whatnot. It has an characters page as well and it does need lots of love!**

* * *

HTK Mini Special 9: Several Mini Scenarios!

1\. Dark Pit Sneaks off to the Linkin Park Concert[Arc 1]

Pit sat in his room, watching his favorite musical, 1776. He was engrossed into it, watching his favorite founding fathers perform showtunes. Meanwhile, Dark Pit groaned as he had tickets to attend an Linkin Park concert with Lucas however wasn't allowed to leave the house due to Palutena's orders.

"If I don't get out of here, I'm going to miss the Linkin Park concert!"

The dark angel groaned a bit, placing his head on his pillow as his brother peered over in his direction.

"Are you feeling okay Pittoo?" Pit asked.

"No! I'm going to miss the concert of an lifetime Pit-stain, does it look like I'm okay?!" he barked back.

The other angel shook his head. Pit did feel bad for his brother, especially when he knew how strict Palutena could be with him, even if she had good intentions. Soon, he had an idea as the brunet grinned however, knew it was risky. Pit was one to rarely disobey his goddess yet little did anyone know, his top priority will always be Pittoo over anyone else to include the Goddess of Light!

"You know what Pittoo, I'm going to pretend I didn't see you sneak out the window," he exclaimed.

"R-really? You mean it?"

Dark Pit seemed surprised. This wasn't like Pit at all!

"Yep! After all, I wouldn't want Lucas to feel alone during the concert plus, you guys can do the buddy system!" Pit cheerfully stated, which in return, received an eye-roll from Dark Pit himself.

"Sweet thanks! Before I go, I have one thing to ask you," stated the dark angel.

"And that is?"

"Why don't you ever watch your weird presidents movies with your girlfriend? I mean, she forces you to watch shitty anime the least she could do is be nice," Dark Pit asked.

"Well... she doesn't really like this kind of stuff... I don't know," Pit said rather flatly. Soon, Dark Pit took off for the Linkin Park concert as an hour later, Palutena entered the room.

"Where is Pittooey?!" questioned the goddess.

"He went to the Linkin Park concert Lady Palutena!" Pit answered.

"And you let him go just like that?! You know what Pit, you're grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded GROUNDED!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

And Lady Palutena confiscated everything patriotic that night.

* * *

2\. Mewtwo's Guilty Pleasure(Arc 2)

Mewtwo was hanging out in Morshu's studio apartment. He looked around as it appeared the Morshu, Fat Pikachu and Gay Piplup where out doing their own thing. So of course, he took out an old ass record player with the greatest song in the world, "Celebration" by Kool &amp; the Gang. He loved this beautiful disco hit and wished he can listen to it every single day.

He did play it during Cia's death when he got home, even though he was pissed that he didn't get to kill her first. After all, she was his more attractive nemesis and having someone else beat him to the punch just put them on his shit list.

So Mewtwo danced the night away, picturing himself dancing on the corpse of the Lancias'.

* * *

3\. Shulk's Birthday Party(Arc 1)

Shulk was having the most grand time of his life with the fellow Meme'bers. Today was his very special day, his birthday. Madonna blared throughout the clubhouse as the Memes got into the groove along with the famed 1990s they wished they got to experience, well some of them. Bayonetta was engaged in an intense conversation with Nikki, Inklet was playing the SNES,

Little Mac, Captain Falcon and Reyn were all playing an game of Candyland while the birthday boy was making out with his hot, movie star boyfriend. Kirby of course, was enjoying snacks while Riki chatted the night away with Dunban, of course, talking about his glorious Christian faith.

\- Soon Kylie Minogue's "Can't Get You Out of my Head" comes on the magical boombox.-

Chrom of course, was talking about fish sticks and his love for them. Part of him secretly wished the Fishsticks song came on but alas, the Ylissean King could only dream.

"I'M REALLY FEELING IT!" screamed Shulk as Marth licked his cheek. Man, they were getting all kinds of horny here.

Little did anyone know, an angry fell dragon approached the Fishstick Factory with gasoline and an lighter. Rufure was fucking pissed that Chrom officially disposed of the newspaper factory and wanted revenge. So with although, just how Chrom burned down the newspapers, Rufure wanted to dispose the world of fishsticks.

An few minutes later, Nikki rose an brow.

"Do you guys smell something... fishy?" she exclaimed.

Shulk shrugged while Riki just happily bounced around.

Chrom on the other hand, froze.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA THE FISHSTICKS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA GRIMA YOU FUCKER!"

He cried as Grima had set fire to the Fishstick Factory in return of him disposing of the Newspaper Factory.

Rip fishsticks, you'd be missed. :(

* * *

5\. Greninja's One-Sided Love(Arc 2)

The ninja frog Pokemon sighed blissfully as he gazed upon the full moon. For some reason, there was only one thing on his mind ever since he had the pleasure of meeting her in battle. It wasn't usually common to fall in love at first sight, especially with an opponent yet the Krew's ninja happened to prove this otherwise. Ever since the encounter of Morshu's Azumarill.

He didn't know how it bound to even happen but somehow the aqua rabbit Pokemon managed to charm him, forever causing him to feel distraught, wondering when he'll ever see her again. In the midst of night, the ninja decided to take off without letting anyone know. After all, it's not like they would care about his love woes right?

Dark Pit would completely question why he was in love with the enemy. His boyfriend would agree alongside him.

Shadow would most likely ridicule him on his love choice, especially if he wasn't happy that night to begin with. Meanwhile Lucina and Luigi would be more concerned than anything else, to include the lines of confused since the two weren't really there during the whole escapade.

Robin wouldn't show any emotion yet he knew that the tactician would be upset. After all, the evil Morshu did leave the man's soon to be wife to die. Mr. Game and Watch, Wolf and Viridi would be indifferent about the whole thing and thus, probably find him weird for his fascination with the blue rabbit.

So with all do, Greninja escaped into the night, wandering aimlessly. Soon, he froze in place as he caught scent of an familiar Azumarill. So he decided to try his best to impress her. He rushed over and found the fat singing Italian man from Disney's Lady and the Tramp. He managed to convince the man to sing his one hit wonder, "Bella Notte."

Azumarill wandered around, looking for something that perhaps Morshu sent it to scavenge after. It halted in its tracks as it heard the strange music not from afar.

_Oh, this is the night, it's a beautiful night_  
_And we call it bella notte_  
_Look at the skies, they have stars in their eyes_  
_On this lovely bella notte._

Being curious, it followed the source of the song, wondering where it came from. She figured that she could at least have an lovely stroll.

_Side by side with your loved one_  
_You'll find enchantment here_  
_The night will weave its magic spell_  
_When the one you love is near_

Soon, she encountered the famous spaghetti scene as the Italian man played his accordion, singing his heart out of strange love. Well, he did get two dogs to have sex after all so it might work for this two. Greninja wiggled his "eyebrows" as he looked at Azumarill.

"Let us serenade in love," he said all sexy like.

_For this is the night_  
_And the heavens are right_  
_On this lovely bella notte_

Azumarill just stared before grabbing the spaghetti and tossing it in Greninja's face, then took off.

Better luck next time frogger!

* * *

6\. Valentine's Day in the 90s(Arc 1)

It was another average day in high school, except it was full of love. It happened to be Valentines Day or what Palutena called it, men trying to go after her day. Already when she stepped foot, she had an sea of losers confessing their love towards the Goddess of Light, even serenading her with chocolates, flowers and oversized teddy bears.

Viridi on the other hand, thought Valentine's Day was pointless, and therefore not needed. She did love beating up Cartoon Toad and Classic Tails for candy. Phosphora and Rosalina were also showered with candies and love, however not as much as Palutena was.

So everyone in their friendship circle dubbed Valentine's Day as Palutena Day.

"Ugh, who even loves this stupid holiday," Viridi complained.

"Apparently Palutena does, then again, she's always loved attention," Phosphora replied, rolling her eyes.

"It's not that bad now, right?" said Rosalina, punching Simon Belmont in the face.

"Uh huh," Kynthia replied, nodding. She didn't seem to mind Valentine's Day as she loved to believe it was about making others happy, not serenading them with the finest of cheesy gifts. Part of her yearned to have the same luck her friends did yet another part was glad.

"I Chrom You," Chrom said to Palutena. He handed her an heart box full of chocolate covered fishsticks as the goddess rose an brow before smiling.

"Aww, that's nice of you Chrom," she exclaimed. Soon she sighed as sometimes Valentine's Day was just too much. Principal Koopa saw the boys dong expanding as he walked back into his office.

Dry Bowser sighed as he just went back into his classroom, not wanting anything to do with annoying, horny teenagers.

"Anyways, we should get our stuff for class," said Phosphora.

"Agreed," added Viridi.

Kynthia began to open up her locker and to her surprise, an bunch of stuff came out of it. It was full of expensive bouquet of roses, the finest chocolates one can even obtain to some nice jewelry and an soft, dog plush which said I love you. Her face turned beat red as it turned out the sender was anonymous which surprised all of her friends.

"What the hell...?" Phosphora exclaimed.

"Who would even send this stuff...?" questioned Rosalina. It appeared that their friend had an secret admirer.

"It better not be that creep!" Viridi muttered.

"I thought we told him to stay away from her," Palutena complained. "Guess someone needs to be taught an lesson."

The four girls chuckled evilly while Kynthia was still overwhelmed by the sudden gifts in her locker.

Rufure sighed, wishing he had the courage to talk to her yet, froze every time. He was glad that she loved the gifts though. Oh, if only he could confess to the girl of his dreams.

* * *

7\. Robin and Melia(Arc 2)

-Weezer's "Island in the Sun" plays in the background-

Robin was making out with his High Entia girlfriend Melia. They were good college buddies, getting close to one another as they did it several times without her wicked stepmother knowing. They then sat down near one another on the bench, the light-lavender haired woman laying her head on her boyfriend.

"Today truly is remarkable Robin."

The white haired man nodded, smiling. He embraced her, pecking her cheek before exchanging an goofy glance, causing the rich girl to laugh. He knew people were jealous of him, especially how he managed to win over such an formal girl's love. The aspiring grandmaster simply replied that he was an true casanova.

"I honestly wish this could last forever," he remarked softly. They allowed each other to get into the moment before deciding to talk about first crushes.

"Say, what was your first crush like?" Robin asked, being curious. He needed to know what guys were potential danger.

"Well, he was truly remarkable," Melia replied. "He was rather the shy type and didn't like being the center of attention. Oh, he was also quite the charmer too and was also hilarious. In fact, he loved helping people in need as he had an heart of gold."

"Damn, that sounds like an perfect guy," Robin simply exclaimed. He knew there was no way he could beat that so instead, he just allowed himself to lay his head on her shoulder as well.

"So, what was your first crush like?" Melia asked, being curious.

"Oh, it wasn't all that special," he replied. "The girl I liked was really sweet. It was hard to get her to open up at first due to being hesitant that I was out to get her, yet I managed to get the girl to trust me. She taught me a lot of things but unfortunately, this story doesn't have an happy ending. As we grew older, she started going down an dark path, growing more wicked. It got to the point where I the meek girl I once met was completely replaced with an cold-hearted, vile witch. The last time I saw her was at my high school graduation. Don't know where she is now, don't care honestly."

"Ouch... I'm sorry it had to end that way... well, at least you have me now, right?"

"Of course!"

The two then made out once more. An few days later, Robin got invited to the Smash Brothers tournament, leaving his school life to include his girlfriend behind. Little did he know, he planted an seed inside of Melia, leaving her with an child.

* * *

**Just felt like doing an bunch of minis because why not.  
Until next time!**


	37. Chaptar 27: The Story(Told By MasterHand

**Alright, the awaited Chaptar 27 is finally here! Also, the poll is still open if you have yet to go on my profile and voted for your options.**

**Anyways, there wasn't anything much new to expand upon his tale, seeing how the majority of it happened in Chaptar 6 so this just gives an teeny refresher plus some other small details.**

* * *

Chaptar 27: The Story(As Told By Master Hand)

_A few days passed since the arrival of the newcomers. The veterans gathered around the room with Master Hand as all of them sat in an round table. There were meetings every tournament session since the beginning of Melee. This of course, allowed the new fighters to explore the mansion, use the training facilities before anyone else can to even seeing the sights outside while the veterans got to discuss what they like or don't like about the new, upcoming tournament._

_"Now, I welcome you all today to another meeting," said Master Hand. He floated on an chair, going through the paper files of what seemed like the newcomers. Every veteran stared at him as he was curious to know about their likes first._

_"I like the new items you provided," Mario said, giving an positive._

_"Me too!" said Samus, "I feel that they're extremely beneficial to this years tournament._

_"I think Trophy Rush is also fun," said Donkey Kong._

_"I also like how there is always room for new fighters as well," said Bowser, who finally showed up in this fic for how long its been out. Bowser, I forgot you existed but your boney cousin won over you. I'm so sorry._

_More smashers discussed the things they liked about SSB4 before moving onto the dislikes. Now this is where they got to express how they disliked some particular rules, items, customs or even some of the newcomers themselves._

_"Now, tell me what you don't like about SSB4," asked Master Hand._

_"One thing I don't like is MEWTWO'S RETURN!" Peach whined. She was still afraid of him especially due to his hostility in the Melee tournament._

_"SAME WITH THE EVIL DR. MARIO! I HATE CLONES!" Mario added, complaining alongside the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom._

_"Anything else besides Mewtwo?" Fox asked._

_"Dark Pit," everyone except Pit said._

_"I don't think Pittoo's bad guys, he's just misunderstood," the white angel exclaimed, defending his twin._

_"He literally gave everyone the finger since he's gotten here," Diddy Kong shot back, reminding the angel of his brother's misdeeds._

_"And he told us all to fuck off," added Zelda._

_"Guys, please give Pittoo an chance. He isn't the best when dealing with people but he's really an sweet kid," Pit said, defending Dark Pit even more._

_"But he's an CLONE AND I HATE CLONES!" Mario yelled._

_"Mario please, stop it with the clone bullshit," Link stated. "It's the character that counts, not the moveset or whatever that bullshit is called."_

_"I would suggest you keep an close eye on that brat then," Captain Falcon added._

_"Yeah! He ruined our game!" said Ness. Toon Link nodded in agreement as the entire veteran group except for Pit complained about the infamous Dark Pit._

* * *

_Robin happened to be engrossed in a book during the meantime. Lucina was walking around with Shulk as the meeting allowed the new members to get to know one another better. Ruben was talking with Chrom as they discussed the tactics of their opponents and possible ways to take them out. Greninja seemed to be meditating the entire time, not wanting to lose focus of what he was practicing for._

_"Hey Robin, I didn't know you got invited as well!" Shulk beamed. He was pretty excited to see his ex-boyfriend once more, seeing how they didn't break up in bad terms. Well, none of his boyfriends during high school broke up in bad terms much since Robin wasn't really the type of guy to have any bad dirt on him or start beef with people._

_"Wait, you guys know one another?" Lucina questioned, feeling slightly out of the loop._

_"Of course! We went to high school together," Robin answered, filling the Ylissean Princess in._

_"Interesting, I didn't know that as well Robin," Ruben added as she approached the group with her husband and trusty best friend, Chrom._

_"Say, while the veterans are having an meeting, want to go out and see what's around the place?" Chrom suggested._

_"Sounds fine to me," the male tactician replied, having nothing else better to do._

_"You can count me out," Ruben replied,"I honestly want to take advantage of the training facilities before they get booked."_

_"Have fun with that," Chrom answered back. Of course, this caused his wife to shoot him a look as she wondered why he was going to hang out with people way younger than him. She felt that Lucina should have fun with her new friends without the need of having her father to even be there._

_"And where do you think you're going Chrom?! I need you for my Final Smash!" Ruben stated, grabbing an hold of the Exalt. Foiled again Google Chrom._

_Two other figures approaching by overhead their conversation. It turned to be none other than Shulk's trusty companions, Dunban and Riki as they were also part of his Final Smash as well._

_"Looks like you're exploring the town, eh?" Dunban said towards Shulk._

_"Of course! I figured I might as well explore this place to kill some time. Want to join us?" he asked._

_"Riki say yes!" said the heropon, jumping up and down._

_Soon, they came to an agreement as Dunban, Shulk, Riki, Lucina and Robin left the Smash Mansion to go explore the city around it. Eventually they found one of the biggest clubs in Amerijapanadaropesiafrica, the famous Club Nintendo!_

_-"Rock Solid" from Conker Live and Reloaded begins playing. I used this version because its remastered even though the original game was better-_

_The gang stepped inside Club Nintendo and saw how lively the dance floor was. Shulk stared in awe while Dunban kept an close eye on him just in case someone tried to take an advantage of the Homs. Before Robin knew it, everyone went their own separate ways as Shulk, Riki and Lucina danced right away while Dunban decided to head to the bar near them to grab an drink or two._

_The tactician was unsure of what he even wanted to do or wondered if he even belonged here. He felt out of place watching the people lose themselves in the hip music, beer or even illicit substances. He observed the dancefloor, seeing the Shovel Knight get it on with his trust shovel to even Crash Bandicoot mixing it up at the mix table._

_He decided to wander around, observing the crowd of various characters as he saw Banjo and Kazooie chatting it up with Krystal and Blaze, Dante well, eating pizza like the devil may cry he is to even an couple of people square dancing from far away. Robin tried to look for an reserved area, eventually coming across single rooms which were of course for people to have sex in them. He winced, seeing an couple of things he did not want to see as he quickly left just to run into his smug, my unit rival Kamui._

_"Well, well, well if it isn't little Robin... I didn't think I would ever see someone like you here," the dragonkin fused deer manakete thing said._

_"Kamui," the tactician said in an sour tone. According to sources, Kamui was infamously known for having one night stands, all without achieving S-Support! Unlike Robin, he was more confident, carefree and of course was in charge. It didn't help that he had an loving family who consisted of a red lobster named Ryoma, an pegasus knight sister named Hinoka, some archer named Takumi, and an young priestess named Sakura._

_Kamui just smirked, finding Robin's attitude rather amusing. He seemed to be getting into the groove and of course, he was wearing NO SHOES! HOW DARE HE WEAR NO SHOES IN AN FUCKING NIGHTCLUB OUT OF ALL THINGS! THAT'S A SIN! He decided to be an troll and glanced over at Robin's boots, knelt down and quickly pointed at them._

_"WHAT ARE THOOOOOOOSE!" he exclaimed._

_The tactician rolled his eyes, completely unamused by his antics._

_"They're fucking shoes, dipshit," Robin bitterly replied._

_Kamui just continued to smirk before bursting out into laughter. He already knew what shoes were called yet Robin felt for one of his many tricks. The fresh my unit forgot that he managed to land an date somehow with someone that was once held so dearly in high regards to Robin himself._

_"Oh yeah, speaking of which, guess who I'm fucking," Kamui stated, ushering for Robin to guess._

_"Do I even care?" he spat back, "Keep your no S-Support sex life away from me!"_

_"You're just jealous that you barely can land anyone, let alone have the option to fuck your own siblings," the silver haired man taunted. Robin's face dropped, showing off an hint of disgust._

_"What the actual fuck?! Why the hell would I want to fuck my own siblings, that's fucking gross!" he screeched._

_Kamui just shrugged. "You didn't answer my question Rob! Well, let's just say she's an real fine bitch."_

_"Gods... you don't mean..." Robin paused for a moment as he even hesitated to even say her name. He was too pissed off at the no S-Support doing Kamui in order to realize it was one his former childhood friend._

_"Yep! Managed to somehow convince the babe to fuck me while roleplaying as some shitty Keebler elf. Who knew she was into Christmas so damn much," he simply replied._

_"You can keep her... Not like she's that good of an person anyways."_

_-"Rock Solid" fades as it is replaced with "City Streets 2 (Mango Tango - Neon Jungle)" from Double Dragon Neon-_

_Robin started feeling cramped as Club Nintendo become more and more packed with people either wanting to dance, get drunk or both. It didn't help as he was fuming a bit, watching the smug Kamui leave, as if looking for someone. He noticed the song change as for some reason, the men appeared to roar wildly as if someone was really getting it on. Being concerned yet curious, the tactician made his way across the dancefloor to see what the commotion is all about._

_Meanwhile, Shulk, Lucina and Riki made their way back towards Dunban to relax and get some bar food while at it. Lucina glanced over at the strange commotion as it appeared an gorgeous woman appeared on the dancefloor. The blue haired princess seemed lost for words as the woman appeared to be decked out in an short, black leather dress which had holes on the sides to include an giant hole to reveal the breast area._

_Shulk noticed this and his gaze narrowed an bit. He learned towards Lucina, muttering something to her ear._

_"Don't look in her direction, she's nothing but venom," he warned her._

_"Wait... you know her?" Lucina asked, quite curious now. She wasn't the type to usual judge on first impressions as she noticed Kamui grinding on the woman as well before both of their lips met one another and began making out._

_Shulk nodded in response. "Let's just say I went to high school with her. She's not good people, that's for sure. Bullied anyone she could pry her hands onto, especially the weak. Didn't care if she went too far, in fact, she would dig even farther. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if she caused an couple of students to attempt suicide at one point."_

_"...Wow, that's... disgusting," the princess replied. "Whatever happens, I wouldn't want to be friends with an witch like that."_

_**Off the ceiling and onto the dance floor**_  
_**Flashing colors are shimmering bright**_  
_**As she watches him move, to her delight**_

_Robin found it difficult to pierce through the crowd, let alone go anywhere. Worst of all, it didn't help that he managed to run into her out of all people. To add on, he felt an pair of eyes watching his every move and furthermore, knew who it was too._

_**Like a tiger she waits in advance for**_  
_**Her attack when the moment is right**_  
_**In the jungle of laser beams, tonight**_

_"Well, well, well, look who we have here," she taunted. Her voice stabbed though him sharp as he turned his head towards her direction, coming face to face with Cia. His gaze narrowed as of course, she happened to be with her stupid Kamui._

_"It's good to see that some of us haven't matured in the slightest," Robin exclaimed, being on his guard. This of course, was responded by one of her seductive laughs as she looked at him before sighing._

_"Oh Robin, nice to see that you're still so bitter about everything... you really should take an chill pill, let alone learn to move on. After all, you should be addressing me by Mistress..."_

_Robin blinked as he made an face._

_**CHORUS**_

_**Follow me / Follow me!**_  
_**Your love is callin' me! Callin' me!**_  
_**Take hold of me,**_  
_**Like a sorceror controllin' me**_  
_**Couldn't be any clearer**_  
_**Upon my magic mirror, I can see**_  
_**Your true nature callin' me.**_

_"Mistress? What kind of stupid bullshit are you calling yourself now? First it was queen, then it was your highness and now mistress... you do know that's another way of saying you're an wh-!"_

_Before he could even finish, she sharply cut him off. Cia was not taking any of Robin's bullshit today nor was it even relevant to her._

_"I wouldn't say another word if I were you," she ordered. "You're soon looking at your to be ruler once I'm done with conquering Hyrule and the entire world!"_

_"...Wait, you're actually doing the war thing. I'm..."_

_Robin was at loss. He truly didn't know what was going on anymore or if he wanted part of it._

_**In a matter of moments she'll seize him**_  
_**Like a lioness out of a dream**_  
_**Gettin' ready to pounce with all her might**_

_Cia of course, rolled her eyes in response and shook her head. She glared at him a bit and huffed in annoyance._

_"Of course! What makes you think Zelda or any other shitstain deserves the world. Parts are being conquered as we speak," she exclaimed._

_"...Wait, why are you letting your men do all the dirty work while you goof off like the lazy ass you are?!" Robin retorted. The last thing he wanted was for Cia to hurt Melia._

_"Because I can do whatever the fuck I want," she simply replied. "Besides, they're attacking some bullshit reject land called Koridai as we speak. I paid visit to that awfully designed island several times mind you!"_

_"...Wait... isn't going to anything CD-i related you know, forbidden?" said Robin, reminding her. Kamui just happened to be ignoring him the entire time as he sexually rubbed Cia, causing her to moan in delight._

_**Like a kitten with yarn, she will tease him**_  
_**Have him comin' apart at the seams**_  
_**As they dance in the laser beams tonight**_

_"Who cares. Not like anyone would miss Koridai, Gamelon or hell, even CD-i Hyrule," she replied, shrugged._

_"That doesn't matter! You're killing innocents you stupid bitch!" Robin snapped. Everyone glanced over in their direction as he jabbed his finger in her direction. "You know this is only going to dig your own grave deeper! Someone's going to want your head, then you'll cry to help just to be told you fucking deserve it!"_

_With those words, he left as he stormed out of Club Nintendo. Shulk chased after him, following by Lucina, Dunban and Riki. Cia just shrugged off his words and honestly couldn't care less. Just to make matters worse, she glanced over at the bar TV which happened to be playing an commercial for an number one hit documentary._

_"Watch Shrek as he triumphs over evil and saves the princess Fiona along with his goofy sidekick Donkey!" it said._

_Her eyes widened, almost in pure jealousy that the loser she bullied so much got famous and furthermore, an documentary._

_"What the hell... that bastard... people actually like him?"_

_Cia was jealous of Shrek and even worse, people found him beautiful and sexy._

* * *

_During the time at the Smash Mansion, Dark Pit was nothing but an pain in the ass. When he wasn't harassing Lucas or messing with the young smashers, he was mooning older smashers or worst of all, bullying Yoshi. For some reason, he just hated that cute dinosaur and nobody could figure out why. Even worse, Palutena couldn't manage to talk sense into him because her ex-best friend and rival Viridi somehow convinced him that the Forces of Nature are way better than the Forces of Light._

_So, the only thing Palutena said was that he was on his own. She sat in the parlor, drinking tea as she noticed Ganondorf thinking to himself. Being curious, she couldn't help but wonder what the king of evil was thinking about._

_"Hey Ganon, got any plans for the night?" Palutena asked, being curious._

_"Not really besides manipulating some stupid child into doing my dirty work. And to think she's doing it because she wants an man in green, how sad if you truly think about it," he said._

_Palutena slowly nodded as the two talked about other things._

_Meanwhile, Dark Pit decided to fuck around with everyone's favorite Smasher, Yoshi._

_The cute dinosaur was beginning to sing his adorable little jingle from Yoshi's Story._

_"Poop, let the man poop! Poop, let the man poop! Poop, let the man poop, let the man poop, let the man pooooop!" sang the dinosaur. Of course everyone clapped, finding it the most adorable thing in the world. Dark Pit however, was angry and found it stupid._

_So, he rushed over and grabbed Yoshi, giving him an swirly in you know, THE BATHROOM. This of course gotten disgust from all of the brawlers, especially the female ones._

It didn't help that Master Hand also informed them of all the names he called the previous HTK members from Robin being an whiny piece of shit to Lucina as annoying in worthless, Luigi was an scaredy cat, Mr. Game and Watch was Mr. Shit and Watch, Lucas was stupidass to even calling Cia an cunt when he saw her everywhere in the magazines. So of course, this already caused his team members to actually glare at him.

* * *

-"Military Facility Dungeon" from Skies of Arcadia plays-

Yoshi wandered the base, muttering to himself. The evil green dinosaur noticed the teams activity has been quiet as of late, almost as if they began dwindle down in a false security. He knew it was too good to be true yet knew there was something more going on behind it. After all, he had Icarus to thank for that dark, unfortunate day when those two little brats almost caused him to demolish into complete darkness.

It was unexpected that faithful day was when he and Icarus realized they shared the same hatred for Dark Pit however, Icarus had more secrets to him. Truth be told, the devious green Barney didn't quite understand the older dark angel much and his true intentions. He was always kept satisfied with the rebuilding of Arnold Swartzenegger along with his terminator army over and over yet it got quite tiring having to revive the sexy Austrian machine actor.

The more the dinosaur dwelled on it, the more he realized that he barely knew anything about Icarus Leventis at all. The brunet wasn't one to give such indication nor talk boldly about his life story and of his importance. Instead, the man heavily kept to himself and for the most part, spent an good chunk of time inside one particular room. Being nosy, Yoshi was curious to find out what made Icarus so fascinated by the mystical secrets the door kept inside as he looked both ways before opening the door.

After stepping inside, he came across an giant tank with the body of an young, angelic child who looked no older than about ten years old. Next to the tank sat an table, possibly the files on the young girl, no experiment. Opening it up, Yoshi began reading every detail about it.

**_PROJECT LAIN_**  
**_Created by: Icarus Leventis and Dr. Erwin_**

_The replacement of Project S.A.R.A., Lain is able to fuse with all of the goddess essences. The primary goal is Lain will not be complete and in her final form until she has all four essences needed inside of her. She is proven to be the strongest creation yet, almost strong enough to destroy the entire galaxy itself if she wanted to. After she is fully complete, there will be no need for any of my minions, secretaries, the other evil heads or even Yoshi himself. Lain will be the one who will cleanse the world anew and clean of its impurity, sin and end all suffering._

Yoshi froze in horror. He couldn't believe what he just read nor did he actually know how to feel. In a mixture between sadness and rage, the dinosaur glared at the tank that hosted Lain's body inside, wanting to dispose of the project immediately! After all, it would be for the best and two, he would be able to garner Icarus' attention once more over this imperfect wretched thing! He didn't know why the man even obsessed over it, let alone found it perfect due to the fact that the creation was already handicapped due to the difference in wing size.

"So that bastard thinks he can dispose of us all after this monstrosity is completed," Yoshi bitterly muttered. "Hah, I'll show him... I'll show him all!"

With those words, the menacing green barney decided to press an couple of buttons in attempt to dispose of the imperfect project over an fit of anger and the most evil emotion of all, jealousy. The boiler started shaking, causing the alarm to go off and of course, gathering the attention of Erwin, Dr. Wily, hell, even Icarus himself.

-"Military Facility Dungeon" begins fading as it is replaced with "Ulticannon Awaits" from Evolution 2: Far Off Promise-

Icarus stormed inside the room as he screeched at the scene.

"YOSH?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" he cried.

Yoshi of course, can use his cute dinosaur charms to make the man and the others stray away from the fact that he decided to dispose of Lain himself.

"I don't know... I was an clumsy idiot and accidentally tripped while reading up on League's files," he exclaimed, playing dumb.

Icarus paused for an moment before buying it just to pull the stupid green dinosaur from his own demise as they ran out of the room as the last thing they heard was an explosion.

To make matters worse, not only did Yoshi manage to sabotage the project but Orson also managed to escape as well! The evil scientist requested some of his clones to go after him as the piles of Dark Pits and others went to chase after the grey ghost to prevent him from fully reaching out for help.

* * *

"To continue on with our tragic story, I must inform you that this brat is the reason why you all are suffering as you are today. If he hadn't done this, none of you would even be dealing with this bullshit," informed the floating hand.

-"Psychedelic " from The World Ends With You begins playing-

_Soon, the flashback returned once more as everyone was transported inside as they saw the very scene when everyone went to Club Nintendo that night, leaving the kid smashers alone with Master Hand and the others who didn't want to go party. From there, they plotted on killing Yoshi so by the time everyone returned, they were either too buzzed, high or confused to even have an single clue of what's going on._

_Dark Pit and Lucas sat in the corner as all of the male smashers congratulated Robin on fucking Cia without S-Support. The young boy was holding an gun at his hand, glancing back and forth towards the weapon and the crowd itself. Shortly after, he reached for Lucas' hand._

_"Lucas," he said, embracing his boyfriend and holding his hand._

_"Yes Dark Pit?" he asked._

_"I know what we must do. We must kill that fucker Yoshi once and for all."_

_The two held hands as they devised a plan of fruit luring everyone's favorite green dinosaur. They planted every single delicious fruit in an line from watermelon to bananas. Of course, they managed to tie up Kirby to prevent the pink wad of shit from fucking up their plans. Soon after, Yoshi beamed at the fruit trail as the watermelon interested him. The cute dinosaur leaned forward, reaching for the watermelon until BANG! BANG! Dark Pit released the trigger, shooting Yoshi as he cried in complete pain. Lucas then used PK Thunder, sending an electric shock through Yoshi as he backed up into the boiling pot of acid they planted in the way. The dinosaur fell in, screaming as it caused all of the Smashers to rush into the room to include Master Hand himself._

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!"_

_Turning around, they saw Master Hand and the others as they were completely disgusted. Murmurs were being exchanged among the crowd, some Smashers discussing how Dark Pit was nothing but bad news from the star. Hell even Ness was angered by the fact that he managed to change his once goody two-shoes friend into something more disgusting and edgy. Pit's eyes widened as he heard Yoshi's plea for help, especially when he was in pain. He couldn't believe what Pittoo did, more so Lucas._

_Ness frowned once more, absolutely despising Dark Pit for taking his best friend away from him. However, it appeared that the dark angel couldn't give two shits about Yoshi's life._

_"Killing that fucker Yoshi, what of it?" replied Dark Pit, giving a deal with it vibe._

_Lucas just stood next to him, wearing a Nine Inch Nails shirt he obtained at Hot Topic._

_"This is absolutely unacceptable! You know what?! That is it! Both of you are banned from the Smash Mansion and all future tournaments!" yelled the hand._

_Suddenly Dark Pit handed the gun to Lucas as he shot an arrow and Lucas pulled the trigger, shooting Master Hand as he fell into the acid and started screaming. Suddenly the mansion blew up as the ambulance arrived, being at least able to remove Yoshi from the acid yet unfortunately, Master Hand was lost._

_All of the smashers were angry as that was the end of the SSB4 tournament. They glared at Dark Pit as he gave them the gothic middle finger, Lucas joining in for once._

_"Guess we better go back home now..." Toon Link said, kind of bummed out. He was upset that the tournament was ruined, let alone Dark Pit screwed everything up._

_"At least we can finally save Hyrule now," said Zelda. All of the Zelda characters took off to stop Cia's army even though it was Ganondorf who manipulated her into wanting war in the first place._

_-"Psychedelic" fades as "Terror Awakes" from Solatorobo begins to play-_

_As the Smash Mansion was completely destroyed, everyone was told to return back to their home towns. Kirby and his friends went back to Popstar, the Mario brothers back to the Mushroom Kingdom, Link, Zelda and Midna went back to Hyrule to put an end to Cia while Donkey Kong and his DK Crew went back to the jungle._

_Master Hand laid unconscious inside the acid, yet was able to hear and see things all around him as if he could see the cosmos. So, he saw the ambulance loading up poor Yoshi who suffered severe burns, even some skin loss due Dark Pit and his bad influence on Lucas. Yet, he saw another figure dressed up as an doctor. Like Dark Pit, he also had black wings yet he was older. The man approached the ambulance and observed the poor body._

_"It appears that your patient won't make it in by the time you arrive at the hospital," he informed them._

_The toad rose an brow, tilting his head._

_"Who are you... and how do you know that?" he asked._

_"You may call me Dr. Icarus Leventis," the man simply replied. He observed Yoshi's wounds along with the provided materials from the emergency vehicle. "Luckily we have all of the items we need."_

_Master Hand watched as the doctor tended to Yoshi's wounds however, he had an extremely bad feeling about this man. He didn't seem like he had any good intentions and perhaps, was planning on something big. It was almost as if he found the key to starting off his plan but of what._

_Soon, Yoshi was repaired and wide awake._

_"Where am I...?" he said._

_"You're with me now," the dark angel replied. "In fact, I am the one who saved your life from those menacing brats who attempted to kill you. Just one look and I can already sense the anger burning up inside you. It's telling me you want revenge and I for one, can help you with it."_

_"R-really?"_

_"Of course. Together we shall make that wretched dark angel miserable and rid the world of his favorite disgusting store, Hot Topic."_

_It was that day Master Hand realized that Dark Pit caused more of an shitstorm than needed to be, all because he wanted to kill Yoshi._

* * *

\- "Ring of Bomb" from Final Fantasy IV begins playing -

Master Hand's tale finally came to an end. Everyone was in an mixture of bewilderment, shock and anger as they realized none of this entire mall bullshit nor having to fight off Icarus and his cronies would have never happened if it wasn't for Dark Pit and Lucas, more so Dark Pit getting the blame if he hadn't shot Yoshi and put him inside the acid. It didn't help that more was revealed, especially what Dark Pit had said about his comrades before even obtaining them so now possible social links were bound to be broken.

"I... I can't believe it..." Ryuko muttered, almost looking devastated. She couldn't believe her own eyes, the hero they all longed for was nothing but an mere coward, fraud, and worst of all, the monster who caused this entire mess to begin with.

"The hero... we thought we needed turned out to be nothing but an mere lie..." Satsuki added, sounding rather disgusted. She couldn't believe it as the entire story sounded too far-fetched however, knew Master Hand wasn't lying.

"So our parents' deaths could have been prevented the entire time?" Morgan stated, sounding an bit disgusted now. The aspiring tactician believed she was such an fool to believe there was hope in Dark Pit being able to restore the world and save it. She felt so stupid for being trusting of him without knowing that he caused the entire shitstorm in the first place.

Marc was completely angry, trying his best to suppress his range. To him, it was because of the damn dark angel that his mother had to suffer, let alone himself! It didn't help the dark angel that Master Hand decided to announce his tale to the entire world, let alone people he haven't even met.

"We were lied to..." X simply said, not knowing how to feel right now.

"I knew it was good to be true!" yelled Reyn. "Who would have thought some punk would change, let alone an stupid edgelord!"

"It's like they say, some people never change," Kirby added.

"Wait... that-!"

Before Dark Pit could even explain himself, Palutena glared at him as she cut him off.

"Pittoo... how could you... how could you fucking make us all suffer like that," she yelled. Pit jumped back a bit, not used to hearing his goddess yell with all of her might. She sounded like she was about to cry as she screeched at him, almost about to beat the living daylights out of her own adopted son if Kynthia hadn't intervened.

Pit on the other hand, took off as he didn't want to hear anymore of it! When he thought he could finally have the family back together as one again...

"Palutena, stop! He was just an child back then! That was the past-!" Before Kynthia could finish, Palutena darkly glared in her direction, causing the other goddess to shake in horror almost.

"That doesn't mean shit Kynthia!" she yelled back. "Stop trying to hide people's flaws all the damn time and let me handle my own children, alright?"

"But... but..." The Goddess of Time sighed, feeling nothing but uttermost sympathy for Dark Pit. After all, it reminded her of the time when people kept dwelling on the past, not realizing that people either regret their mistakes or wish to move on. Of course, to ruin her mood, Master Hand decided to be an dick and inform her about one of Cia's deep, dark secrets.

"I wouldn't be too happy if I were you ma'am," he simply stated. "In fact, I think you should know something that your negligent daughter has been hiding from you the entire time!"

"Hm?" Kynthia wondered where the giant, floating hand was even getting at. Of course as he mentioned this, it caused Cia herself to tense up as if she finally made the connection between invading the Forbidden Timeline.

"Did you ever wonder why unfortunate events have been happening to your family as of late?" Master Hand asked, starting with an open question to allow the lavender haired woman to think.

"... It depends on what kind of events you're talking about, I mean a lot happened as of late..." Kynthia replied, not being so sure of herself.

"Well, do you wonder why the Girl Scout Cookie Factory blew up out of nowhere or the fact that someone completely sabotaged your home full of timeless relics that could never be replaced or even the fact that this suspect allowed you on an goose hunt for your missing daughter?" said Master Hand. He watched her nod before continuing on. "You see, during the same time those series of unfortunate events took place in the Super Smash Brothers 4 tournament, your daughter happened to be starting an war as an birthday present. Now, does the Forbidden Timeline ring an bell to you?"

Kynthia paused for a moment. No, she hoped it wasn't that, anything but interference in the Forbidden Timeline out of all things. She allowed Master Hand to continue on as she simply nodded in response.

"Well you see, during the time you told her not to invade the Forbidden Timeline, your daughter decided to disobey your orders and attack the small island of Koridai in the CD-i world. This lead to thousands dying and alone, almost the extinction of the Koridian people itself all because of your daughter. However, they were able to get back on their feet thanks to CD-i Hyrule yet an shopkeeper by the name of Morshu lost everything in that terrible war to include the very people he loved most. So he is now out for revenge and won't be put to rest until every Lancia has experienced the emotional turmoil he did during your brat's tirade," he thoroughly explained.

The woman froze as she couldn't believe it. Some of the turmoil she experienced lately was all because of her daughter disobeyed her and now, it led to an man wanting an platter full of Lancia heads. She turned around, glaring at Cia who was lost in her own world herself.

"CIA!" she screamed.

There was nothing but tension going on the entire time. It was decided that it was safe to return back home to Smashville seeing how it would be easier to get away from the enemies of Melee City to include the famous cop, Paul Blart. The last thing anyone needed was to be hounded and arrested by him.

* * *

\- "Theme of Loneliness" from Skies of Arcadia begins playing-

Pit ran far from the group, deciding he needed time to himself after the whole story. It truly pained the angel to see just when things were getting better with Palutena and Pittoo once more, Master Hand had to go ruin things entirely. The white angel just yearned for it to be like the old times once more instead, bonds were getting torn more so by the minute.

He journeyed throughout the grassy plains, gazing up at the sun as it started to set. As the brunet became engrossed in its beautiful, vibrant colors he accidentally tripped over something.

"Ow..." he muttered to himself.

Looking back, Pit noticed an body of an young child lying down on the grass as he turned around and knelt down. It appeared to be an young angel with an large right wing and a small left wing. They had long, golden blonde hair a bit past their waste as they appeared to be out in the nude. Pit's face turned an shade of red when he came to this conclusion and began frantically digging through his bag, hoping he had some spare clothes to offer the young child. Luckily he managed to come across an oversized t-shirt as he could hand it to them when they wake up.

Being curious, he decided to poke the figure yet before he knew it, the young angel began moving. An pair of soft, sapphire eyes met his as they stared at one another. Pit noticed that the figure was none other than an small girl as he handed her the t-shirt.

"...Here," he said.

The young girl just stared at him with an dumbfounded look, almost as if she was confused or didn't have the slightest clue on what he was going on about. She slowly extended her arm out, grabbing the clothes as she glanced at it and observed it for about two minutes. Pit stared, noticing her odd behavior as if she almost did not know what clothes even were or how to put them on.

Sighing an bit, the angel approached the younger one, and went behind here.

"Here, I'll show you how to put it on," Pit said. He gently grabbed the clothes from her and placed it over her head, making nothing got stuck in her long, golden locks before he fixed up her hair.

"There, all better!" he chirped. Smiling, Pit was curious about her whereabouts, let alone why such an young child her age was laying out in the fields all by herself. "So, who are you?"

"... Who...am...I?" she said slowly, pointing at herself. The young girl frowned, trying to think or even remember her name, let alone if she even had one. She tapped her chin, trying to see if anything would come up.

_You are Lain..._

-"Theme of Loneliness" fades away as it is replaced by "Fina's Theme" from Skies of Arcadia-

"Lain..." she faintly muttered, quite unsure how the name came to mind yet it felt... familiar.

Pit smiled at Lain and looked at the young angel child in front of him.

"Nice to meet you Lain," he greeted, "I'm Pit!"

Lain stared at him for an moment before replying.

"Pit...Pit...Pit!" she said, repeating his name over and over as if trying to remember something or just didn't want to forget his name. Soon, an soft smile formed on her lips as Pit's ecstatic nature was quite contagious. Pit wondered why Lain was by herself or if she managed to get herself lost or kidnapped even.

"So Lain," asked Pit,"Do you have any clue to why your out here by yourself?"

The child frowned, shaking her head. Pit took that as an no as he decided to press her for more answers. After all, he was concerned about her safety more so than the entire drama going back on at the Lancia summer home.

"What about your parents? Do you know where they live or any clue where they might be. I'm sure they're worried sick about you right now," Pit exclaimed.

"Parents...?" Lain tilted her head, as if that terminology alone was extremely foreign to her. She wasn't sure what an parent was or if she even had any. The only thing she knew of was lying in these fields and the next thing she knew, gazing her eyes upon Pit.

The angel sighed once more. He figured this was going to be more difficult than he thought it would be. Pit figured that Lain was probably suffering from amnesia seeing how she couldn't recall anything, let alone know her name until an second later. The angel knew he couldn't leave the young child by herself so the only option he had was to somehow convince Lady Palutena to take her in. The more he thought about it, the more he thought it would be neat to have an little sister around seeing how he is the older twin.

"How about you follow me Lain! I'll be your big brother from now on!" Pit said, smiling. "Just stick close by me and I'll won't let anyone hurt you, okay? After all, you're my little sister."

The blonde didn't have the slightest clue what the older angel rambled about yet, it made her feel warm inside. So, she beamed once more as she grabbed onto his hand as the two began making their way back towards the summer home to return back to Smashville.

Chaptar 27 end.

* * *

**Turns out Lain isn't dead after all! Honestly, she's in better hands being with Pit than she is with Icarus.**

**Now, the finale of Arc 2, Chaptar 28 is next... as you all know, it is the split of the Hot Topic Krew. Bonds are torn and will Dark Pit be able to patch them up again? Find out in Arc 3.**

**Future chaptar titles will be released in the next Chaptar which shouldn't be too long since this one tackled a lot of things. It's nice to be going back to shorter chaptars tbh.**

**Also, I suggest re-reading old chaptars and these stories, especially the League of Super Evil because the HTK does correspond with what happens with Shrek and the others.**

**Please check out:**  
**Cute Toot House**  
**WAA Weirdos Emissary**  
**The Kirby Crew**  
**The MemeMemeMeme Brigade which has returned!(I missed these guys tbh)**  
**The Multiverse Police Krew**  
**The Mall Police Krew**  
**Morshu's Ice Cream Stand**  
**Robotnik's Tea Stand**  
**Chrom and the Fishsticks**  
**Bernice Joins Smash Bros**

**They're all fantastic stories and they deserve an mention, read and the same support this story gets. Plus, they all have their own plots going on so you're not reading the same thing over and over.**

**Until next time friends!**


	38. Chaptar 28: Split of the Krew(Arc II end

**Hello everyone! It's been a while since the HTK has last been updated and I for one, heavily apologize for it. I've been busy as of late plus to admit, after the last chapter, I kind of got burnt out on writing for awhile.**

**Luckily its all starting to come back now which is good. Another thing that's coming back for me is school as well, so I have been getting ready for it so to speak.**

**Oh yeah, new poll this time consisting of your favorite HTK member with all of them as options this time, not just the original six like the older one.**

**Anyways, there will be some big news at the end of the chapter so for now, here is the finale of Arc 2.**

* * *

**Chaptar 28: Split of the Krew**

Everything seems quiet for a moment as the crowd wonders what is going on. The lights are dimmed, there is no sound except the vast whispers of each person inside the room. One person wondered if everything was even alright while another guessed that someone probably vanished due to almost being a month with no updates. The audience was desperately eager to know what was even going on in the lives of our lovely heroes while some even guessed that they had met with fate itself.

It was quite a devastating thing to even think of as one would wonder what even happened to the Hot Topic Krew and all of the other teams? Where they finally thrown away in the garbage for good or even worse, vanished to the Shadow Realm by losing at a children's card game. There were endless possibilities to question the groups whereabouts yet none of it made sense. Perhaps they lived secret lives outside their cliques as for instance, perhaps the Mario cast knows more than meets the eye or maybe Dr. Mario himself is actually secretly good yet no one really knows. Maybe some of them have a life outside the internet and need to go outside more instead of antagonizing it and the people that surround it however that is extremely invalid since none of them have even been near or browsing the web for awhile.

So, the crowd began getting anxious as their once quiet chatter grew louder and louder as time passed, only to quiet down as they saw the lights start slowly turning on the front stage. It sparked their curiosity, wondering what was bound to happen next as rumors had it a Splatfest was soon to arrive or even going on which allowed the Inklings to play once more.

\- "Final Boss(Squid Sisters Version)" from Splatoon begins playing-

A few seconds later, the famous Squid Sisters Marie and Callie magically appear on stage as the crowd goes wild with their cheers as they began doing their dance informing them to stay fresh! Afterwards, they wave as they get ready to recap the ongoing events that happened during the past few chapters, I mean chaptars.

"Hello everyone!" Callie greeted, grinning wide.

"Did you miss us?" Marie followed, smiling.

The crowd roared in response as the two cousins felt flattered from their cheers. It has been awhile since they last heard them after all and who isn't excited for Splatfests and all of those other goodies? It's like being a kid in a candy store for the first time, ah sweet memories.

"Alright, let's get ready to fill these guys on the rather interesting events which occurred during the last few episodes," Marie stated as she began thinking for a moment. It's been a while since the two did any recaps of the events going on in the mysterious land of Amerijapanadaropesiafrica after all.

"Anyways, the Krew managed to down one of the League's more stronger members Anal by the help of the sorceress twins. Lana was finally able to accept herself and thus, awakened her Persona and took down her shadow once and for all. Meanwhile Bane escaped to god knows where with CIA agent Bill Wilson and the reunion among the family was rather heartwarming so to speak," explained the more spunky inkling.

"I'm actually surprised that no one even brought up or even reacted to the fact that Lana brutally beat four girls with one of them actually dying let alone an innocent man getting executed for a crime he didn't commit. If it were me, I honestly would be more concerned than anything else let and to add, if I were the culprit and remembered such events I would hope no one would ever pick up the case once more," Marie said, sharing her opinion. She found it odd how the group that night completely brushed it off and instead, allowed Dark Pit to come up with her new job title which to admit, was absolutely absurd.

Before they proceeded on, Callie gasped which caused the audience to tilt their head in bewilderment. They weren't exactly sure what was going on or if it was even supposed to be part of the show itself.

"Uh oh, it looks like the main bad guy here knows a lot more than they think he does. To add, rumor has it that the League of Super Evil has split into two groups consisting of the League of Super Justice and the League of True Super Evil. Lots of conflict has been involved to include the gang going all the way to hell to visit Satan, or what he calls himself, Satine," exclaimed Callie. For more information on both LoSJ and LoTSE, please read League of Super Evil, it's fantastic.

"No wonder they haven't been stirring up trouble as of late. I do wonder about the Big Bads and those who work under Icarus, are they soon bound to do something or like some of its former members, will they quit since they see no use doing nothing," Marie added. She truly wondered why some of them were still even there unless they were a scientist or actually planning something behind Icarus' back, there was no point for them anymore.

"To skip onto recent events, it turns out that Master Hand is in fact alive and has crashed the Lancia Family Reunion. He decided now was the right time to tell the story about how this mess even managed to start in the first place yet instead of actually blaming the correct person, the former tournament head himself decided to point fingers at our main protagonist, Dark Pit. From what seems to be brewing up right now, things don't look so hot," Callie simply stated, frowning a bit.

Marie sighed as she just shrugged. It was bound to happen anyways as it is a lot easier to pin the blame on a child rather than an adult. After all, grown ups do it all the time when they want to get away with something or refuse to admit that there is something underlying. Plus, Master Hand probably just hates Dark Pit in general, who even knows.

"Something tells me that things are going to continue spiraling downhill. I do wonder though if more secrets are going to be revealed to the world or not," said Marie.

"Well, there is only one way to find out Marie," Callie beamed, "and that is to tune into Chaptar 28 of the HTK!"

The crowd cheered as the Squid Sisters waved before deciding to reveal the big news about Splatfest.

* * *

\- "Ring of Bomb" from Final Fantasy IV begins playing even though I used it already but who cares.-

From what seemed like pleasant day quickly transformed into one full of agony, disgust and even betrayal. Everyone seemed to be on edge, some confused to even express how they even feel, others were except while the rest of the crowd were torn from being upset and not knowing what to think of the situation. It didn't help that everyone seemed to express their disdain towards the dark angel more so than his confused lover as they stared at him.

"I feel that my work here is done," Master Hand said, being a fucking dick.

The Krew members weren't exactly knowing how to feel about the whole story. They knew it was something that did happen at the mansion but was it truly the event that led to this entire escapade in the first place? It was quite hard to explain let alone place a finger on it as they exchanged glances with one another. Meanwhile the Heroes of Light and the MemeMemeMeme Brigade exchanged a few murmurs with one another, either unsure of what to even do next or perhaps decided it was their turn to pick up from where the Hot Topic Krew last left off and take over in their place.

It didn't help that he had made previous remarks about the Krew members back in the day, even though that was all in the past before he even got to know them. It seemed that even if mistakes were made back then, nobody was going to alone anyone, let alone someone they put their trust in faith into, to even get away with it. From an honest standpoint, the only one who really should be getting yelled at during this whole dramatic bullshit is Cia for in fact, DISOBEYING HER FUCKING MOTHER AND GOING INTO THE FORBIDDEN TIMELINE! WHAT THE HELL CIA, WHAT THE HELL GIRL. Instead Dark Pit is getting yelled at and he's like what, ten years younger than you and just a kid.

Anyways with that given, let's resume on.

"Dark Pit... how could you say all of those awful things about us," exclaimed Luigi, who really hated being called a sissy out of all things. Yes, he may not be brave like his brother Mario yet that didn't mean he was incapable of doing anything! He had a entire year dedicated to him even and just, this puts icing on the cake.

"We thought we were your friends..." Greninja followed up. Out of all the things he really despised, the frog Pokemon loathed being called a Naruto ripoff. It just didn't make any sense and two, it was an insult to his heritage.

"Y-you g-guys are!" Dark Pit stammered. He was trying to think of more words to back up his actual claims however, couldn't even gather them. It always ended up not either coming out or even refusing to as he was being overwhelmed with anxiety.

"Are you really sure about that?" Shadow chimed in, "You called me Ow the Edge!"

"WELL YOU ARE OW THE EDGE!" the dark angel yelled as he was feeling so attacked right now. This was one thing everyone else could agree with as well since Shadow is pretty fucking edgy, like his father Sasuke Uchiha. He sometimes wondered how his sister Salad was doing right now.

This caused everyone to gasp as they continued bickering about all of the names he even called them. Lucas just watched in silence, observing the angry crowd while the more confused ones just exchanged shrugs with one another.

Meanwhile, The Resistance were angry with the fact that they were possibly lied to by the Seer herself. They felt betrayed to learn that the future's savior was nothing but a false claim, a coward and furthermore, the one who possibly caused this shitstorm even though its quite obvious it's fucking Icarus.

"How could you lie to us like that?!" Fan Niu cried.

"I... I..."

Future Lana was completely loss for words. Her children rushed to her side as they got ready to protect her just in case the others tried to perform something reckless.

"You gave us hope, you told us that this kid is going to be the one to save the world. He's nothing but a murderer and a piece of shit who started this whole mess to begin with!" X yelled.

"If it wasn't for that piece of shit, Mother would have been alive the entire time!" Marc snapped, siding with the others. It hurt the Seer herself to see her niece and nephew join alongside the others as they glared at her direction. She tried to find the right things to say however it refused to leave her own mouth so, everything was hopeless.

The most angry of the entire group was Ryuko. Mako tried to get her to calm down yet failed as the edgy bad anime decided it was time for her to do her own thing once and for all.

"You're nothing but a false seer who believes her own delusions! From now on, The Resistance takes orders from nobody including the one who led us on the entire time! Guys, lets go," Ryuko ordered.

With those final words, the rest of the future children to include Future Lana's nephews and niece trailed behind Ryuko as they went to do their own thing. The only ones who didn't take off were Warrior Link and Lana Jr, then again, they are her own children after all. She began to wonder if they too would take off if they weren't hers or given the chance. The women sighed, watching as the former members of the Hot Topic Krew all went their separate ways.

"Aren't you going to join them?" Future Lana asked her children. She already given up all hope at this point because it appeared that everyone seem to have forgotten who the real villain was once again.

"Wait, join who? Ryuko?" Warrior Link guessed. He seemed to be quite puzzled by his mother's sudden shift in emotions as she didn't even look either him or his sister in the eye.

"Mama..."

Lana Jr. wanted to console her mother as she knew where the woman was getting at. Even if they were her friends, the last thing the twelve year old girl wanted to do was abandon her own mother just to try to stop the bad guys themselves.

"Of course... I failed you both..."

"Mom... please don't put yourself down like that. What Ryuko is doing is actually extremely reckless and is bound to get most of us killed!" Warrior Link explained. "You tried your best, you gave us what you saw and this was one of those things you didn't forsee. They shouldn't be holding this against you seeing how you practically protected them for all of these years before we even got here."

Future Lana just listened to her son as she wondered where he was even going with this.

"I'm not about to go into my own demise knowing I abandoned my own mother! If I did that, I would never be able to forgive myself or be able to help you find another way out of this. After all, we're family..."

"Link..." she replied, pausing for a moment. "You're right... no matter what we must do or what is even going on we mustn't give up."

Meanwhile, things continued to get heated up with the HTK as everyone was literally shouting at one another. It became too much as Lucas took off due to the unnecessary yelling and even small fights that happened among the group.

"Guys, guys," Shia exclaimed, jumping in, "violence isn't the answer. We can easily solve this through words and somehow manage to-!"

Before she can actually explain what Master Hand said was in fact, a relic of the past, everyone seemed to have shot a glare in her direction.

"Shut up you stupid secretary!" Wolf growled.

Shia just gave them all look before taking off, muttering something.

"Geez, I was just trying to tell you guys that Hand is full of shit," Shia grumbled.

"That's it!" Luigi screamed. "I-a had it up to here! I'M OUT!"

With those words, he took off and went back to Mario to become a Mario brother once more.

"Beep bep!" Mr. Game and Watch cried as he left as well. One by one everyone was leaving as they were done being members of the infamous HTK.

Dark Pit took off as he watched his former friends go off and head into a new life once more or pick up where they last left off.

Eventually everyone began parting ways as they decided to return back to their rightful places in Smashville. When Palutena went to look for Dark Pit, it appeared that he was nowhere to be found. Meanwhile Pit decided to meet up with her as Lain followed him, clutching tightly onto his hand.

"Pit, have you seen your brother?!" she asked.

"Not that I know of. He's probably somewhere in the woods," Pit simply replied.

* * *

-"Cursed Kolima" from Golden Sun: Dark Dawn begins playing.-

Dark Pit sat on a tree stump, thinking to himself. He seemed to be lost in thought, not sure of what was even going on anymore or how to even register it. Lucas appeared to have followed him, almost as if he was going to stay by his side thick and thin or there was something more about him. It appeared that the blonde seemed to be thinking for a moment before he spoke.

"Kuro..."

The dark angel quickly turned around, noticing Lucas. He was quite surprised he was still there and strong, even if the other Krew members have up and left the group. Luigi went back to Mario, Mr. Game and Watch decided to travel to god knows where, Wolf decided to either run amok in the forest or even go back to his bounty hunting job, Viridi seemed to have took off on her own, mentioning about finding an old friend again, Lucina decided to go with her father for the time being, Greninja disappeared in a flash while Robin and Cia decided to completely abandon the gothic lifestyle once and for all and became like everyone else.

"Lucas..."

His voice sounded between a mixture of melancholy and happiness, not sure where this was even going. The two boys stared at each other for a moment, not sure of what to say next or even do however, Lucas had some devastating news to tell him. He felt that if he would have listened to Claus in the first place, he would have been there to save him the entire time.

"Kuro... I... I think we need a break..."

"A break? Lucas, I don't understand..."

"Well... it's just that... I feel that we should see other people for... awhile."

From there, Lucas turned his back on Dark Pit as he left. The black haired boy stretched his arm, trying to reach out for him but to no avail, failed. His once boyfriend completely disappeared from his sight. For once in his life, the dark angel screamed to the top of his lungs before taking off.

* * *

Dark Pit ran deeper and deeper into the forest as tears poured from his face. He couldn't believe it, the person he trusted the most and dearly and even more, the one who promised he would never abandon him gone. This pain was all too much for the gothic angel. First his friends decided to abandon him and now his beloved boyfriend Lucas.

What hurt the most was that he was back at square one once more. He had no friends to confide to or even goof off with because they somehow thought he still believed they were those former opinions of them. Dark Pit wished he could somehow undo all of this mess and fix up everything for the better yet he knew it was impossible. Without time being rightfully balanced, there was no way one could travel forward or backwards in time even.

-An instrumental version of Linkin Park's "In the End" begins playing-

**DARK PIT (SOLO)**

**It starts with**  
**One thing I don't know why**  
**It doesn't even matter how hard you try**  
**Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme**  
**To explain in due time**  
**All I know**  
**Time is a valuable thing**  
**Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings**  
**Watch it count down to the end of the day**  
**The clock ticks life away**  
**It's so unreal**  
**Didn't look out below**  
**Watch the time go right out the window**  
**Trying to hold on but didn't even know**  
**I wasted it all just to watch you go**

Dark Pit continued running aimlessly through the forest, not caring where the path was taking him. He just wanted to get away from the world, be someone else for a change yet knew that was impossible. So, he decided to have alone time while not realizing that he needed his friends more than ever, especially Lucas... Just the thought of his name hurts him.

**I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart**  
**What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when...**

**I tried so hard**  
**And got so far**  
**But in the end**  
**It doesn't even matter**  
**I had to fall**  
**To lose it all**  
**But in the end**  
**It doesn't even matter**

The dark angel fell onto this knees as he screamed in pain, agony and anger. This truly is probably one of the only emo moments you'll ever see in this god forsaken piece of literature. Dark Pit was learning that sometimes being edgy comes with the price of vitamin emo on the side.

**One thing, I don't know why**  
**It doesn't even matter how hard you try**  
**Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme**  
**To remind myself how**  
**I tried so hard**  
**In spite of the way you were mocking me**  
**Acting like I was part of your property**  
**Remembering all the times you fought with me**  
**I'm surprised it got so (far)**  
**Things aren't the way they were before**  
**You wouldn't even recognize me anymore**  
**Not that you knew me back then**  
**But it all comes back to me**  
**In the end**

You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when...

"Please... stop... please..." he wailed out. He didn't want the memories of Lucas flooding him yet it was impossible. They did everything together since they started dating and furthermore, Lucas made him feel like he was something special. Without the blonde, Dark Pit felt like he was nothing and just like everyone else said, a coward. He failed them, he failed all of those people who had their eyes set on him saving the world from his own father and Yoshi.

Part of him wondered if this was how rejection felt as well and didn't care anymore. It was almost like old times once more.

**I tried so hard**  
**And got so far**  
**But in the end**  
**It doesn't even matter**  
**I had to fall**  
**To lose it all**  
**But in the end**  
**It doesn't even matter**

During his Linkin Park solo, Palutena and Pit wandered through the forest, shouting Pittoo's name. They wondered where he could of gone even and how far did he managed to go. The music echoed throughout the forest as Lady Palutena just made a slight face while Pit seemed to be catching onto something.

"Lady Palutena, do you hear that?" Pit said, bringing up the random music that somehow played in the forest.

"Do you think he might be venting or something Pit?" asked the Goddess of Light. She never truly did understand Dark Pit's love for Linkin Park yet right now wasn't the time to even be questioning about that. The last thing she needed was her adoptive child to be eaten by a pack of wolves of something.

"That could be a possibility," Pit exclaimed, "but for now, we should continue to look for him before it gets really dark."

With those words, the two went deeper into the woods.

**I've put my trust in you**  
**Pushed as far as I can go**  
**For all this**  
**There's only one thing you should know**  
**I've put my trust in you**  
**Pushed as far as I can go**  
**For all this**  
**There's only one thing you should know**

Dark Pit felt pathetic, he truly did. It hurt to have the only friends he knew leave him and even worse, taint his trust issues. They were more than just friends, they were like a family to him. The more he thought about it, the more he realized was that the Hot Topic Krew was just full of misguided individuals who felt deserted, abandoned or overshadowed by others in their own families. When they got together first, well back when it was the original six with that fucking asshole Mewtwo, the group seemed heavily disorganized as nothing seemed to get done or innocents got way in their absurd antics.

As the group started growing, he learned so much from everyone and what it was like to actually have friends! Dark Pit sighed, knowing there was no way he was easily going to get everyone back so what was the point even.

The Hot Topic Krew was no more after all.

**I tried so hard**  
**And got so far**  
**But in the end**  
**It doesn't even matter**  
**I had to fall**  
**To lose it all**  
**But in the end**  
**It doesn't even matter**

Eventually Pit and Palutena found Dark Pit as it appeared that he seemed worn out. No words were exchanged as Pit helped up his brother as they began making their way back towards the summer home to catch their ride home.

* * *

\- "Midgardsormr/Great Wyrm Theme" from Final Fantasy XIV begins playing. Also there's an event going on right now and I am getting sidetracked. Also this plays up until the song change for another scene.-

Unfortunately for the group of miscreants known as the Hot Topic Krew, word of their split managed to get out to people everywhere. Morshu happened to be making some s'mores with Fat Pikachu and Gay Piplup while Mewtwo was off to the side thinking about himself, how typical. The obese electric mouse Pokemon just happened to be browsing the internet to entertain himself and to look for some hilarious jokes going on at some website of sorts. Soon, he managed to lay his eyes on valuable information as he just had to tell everyone the fantastic news.

"Psst, hey guys!" said Fat Pikachu, holding onto his Samsung Galaxy S6.

"What is it?" Gay Piplup asked him.

"Look at this! You aren't going to believe the fantastic news!" he chirped.

Morshu and Gay Piplup leaned in as they began to read what Fat Pikachu had to show them. Apparently word on the street was that the Hot Topic Krew broke up and went their own separate ways. The news sounded too good to be true at first yet other sources confirmed it was in fact, real to include a short article on the Pac-Man Show website submitted by Dry Bowser himself.

"Wow, I can't believe it," said the penguin Pokemon, "the Hot Topic Krew actually split up. That's actually some interesting news."

Mewtwo perked up, being rather pleased. He figured since he wasn't there in the first place, the Krew wasn't able to stay put together. It served them right to begin with, especially since they kicked him out a long time ago because of that stupid Lancia girl. Speaking of them, since they were gone, he just realized that it made their target even easier to find and destroy once and for all.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Morshu?" asked the psychic dickless Pokemon.

"Of course! Without those edgeheads, this makes getting to Cia a lot easier than it needs to be. Soon, I will have my revenge once and for all," the shopkeep declared.

"B-but what if Robin gets in the way?!" Gay Piplup asked, bringing up a good point. He wasn't for this whole killing thing yet he was worried about Robin since he had nothing to do with this mess and two, he wasn't a terrible person or had done terrible things in the past like his fiance.

"Well," Morshu replied, pausing, "if that twink gets in the way, then I have no choice but to kill him as well. After all, he is bound to that Lancia wrench after all."

Gay Piplup sighed, hoping to sweet Arceus that Robin doesn't get in the way for the sake of having him be safe.

* * *

"Sir, it appears that the Hot Topic Krew has split," Zelda informed him.

Icarus grinned widely in delight as he was extremely proud of the news. It appeared that Master Hand's presence did have some good use after all which was one, riding of those menacing goths once and for all. Even better, it just made the final two essences more easier to obtain.

"That is quite lovely news you bring me Miss Zelda" he replied. "Perhaps it is time we can finally stop playing dumb and slowly but surely, go full out. After all, we have S.T.E.A.M. to dismantle of!"

Zelda just nodded as she just observed him. Meanwhile, Camilla was hidden in the shadows as she seemed to be contacting something or someone.

"It appears that the HTK have split," she lowly murmured. She knew this was not good, especially since she was operating as a spy for her family against her father who for some reason, was a part of the Big Bads.

"Whatever you do, I want you guys to split up and find the remaining groups and stick with them. Make sure nothing drastic happens to either you or them," she explained. As Icarus was moving towards her direction, Camilla saluted him as she acted like if nothing ever happened. She watched the older dark angel take off as she decided to check up on the lab in the meantime.

When Zelda was alone, she looked around for any possible camera and their location before disabling them. From there, she placed a foreign flash drive into Icarus' computer as she managed to copy all of the information and transfer it. Afterwards, she quickly acted as if nothing happened as she left before the cameras went back on to perhaps, warn Icarus about their secret intruder.

* * *

The entire car ride was silent. Dark Pit stared at the window, watching it rain as Melee City grew smaller and smaller until it vanished. They were finally out of that mess and heading back home to the place with no mall yet there was no point for even wanting to go to one in the first place. He felt that without friends, why even bother hanging out and laughing at annoying nuisances or go to the arcade even.

From there, Dark Pit began realizing that just laughing at preps got old as well, seeing how it lost its charm a long time ago.

Lain appeared to be asleep in the car the entire time while Pit sat in the front seat with Palutena herself.

"So Pit," Palutena said breaking the silence. "Who is that girl you found earlier?"

"Oh her? She's an angel named Lain," he replied. "Unfortunately, she has no clue about her parents or where she even came from."

"I see..."

Palutena lost what she was about to say but decided to hold her thought. For the time being, she was more concerned about Dark Pit's well being as he officially managed to tell her without breaking down that he and Lucas were no more.

So, the car ride back to Smashville was nothing but depressing.

* * *

-"Theme of Loneliness" from Skies of Arcadia begins playing.-

Dark Pit stared at the ceiling as he laid on his bed. Pit seemed to be worried about his brother ever since they gotten back. Usually he would of made a couple of snide remarks about even being back however, things seemed more depressing than usual. The light angel figured it was probably because due to the breakup with Lucas and the Krew splitting up once and for all. He sighed, hoping that this too shall eventually pass as his brother would go back to acting like his edgy self.

"Did I really fail everyone?"

Lain seemed to be messing around with an old stuffed bear of Pit's. She observed it before she began feeling it's texture, squeezing it a bit to get a better understanding of a plush toy. Soon, she noticed the other angel twin not from afar as he seemed to be down in the dumps.

The little girl decided to sneak outside for one moment just to return with some flowers she plucked from the neighbor's yard. She made her way towards Dark Pit as she placed the flowers in front of him.

The dark angel groaned in response.

"Pit, if this is one of your silly gimmicks, I'm not buyi-!"

He came face to face with the young girl as she held out the flowers. Dark Pit never had the chance to properly meet her yet he knew she detected his sadness otherwise she wouldn't be giving him flowers as a way to cheer up.

"... For me?"

Lain smiled a bit as she nodded in response. The dark angel took them from her and placed them on the side, thanking the little girl. Before he could think of anything, she decided to grab him as she wanted to play a couple of games with him. She reached out for Pit as well as it seemed that she was trying to keep both of their minds off of the depressing news.

"So, you found her out of nowhere Pit-stain?" the younger angel asked.

"Pretty much. Lady Palutena said she's allowed to stay here for the time being," he replied back.

"I see..."

For the rest of the night, the three angels bonded with one another. There would have been more but I just want to get this done and over with.

* * *

-"Those Who Wait Before Destiny" from Legend of Mana begins playing-

Back at the Temple of Souls, Future Lana sat at her desk as she stared off into space. She was disheartened after seeing a lovely family reunion gone completely wrong when Master Hand showed up and revealed everything. What's worse was that it was unexpected since both her and the future children came from another timeline after all. The older woman sighed as she called all of the tension, frowning a bit as The Resistance decided to do things their own way after deeming her seeing ability to be nothing but false hope.

_"How could you lie to us like that?!"_

_"You gave us hope, you told us that this kid is going to be the one to save the world. He's nothing but a murderer and a piece of shit who started this whole mess to begin with!"_

_"You're nothing but a false seer who believes her own delusions! From now on, The Resistance takes orders from nobody including the one who led us on the entire time! Guys, lets go."_

The Seer sighed once more before shaking her head as she felt like she failed everyone. The only people she had left with her are her own children as they didn't want to leave their mother to join their friends. Future Lana however, did wonder if her offspring even trusted her anymore. It was a depressing thought to even think of yet with the way things have been going, it was possible to assume for the worst.

She decided to look through her crystal ball, wondering where she even went wrong. As she glanced over at the vast eras, she managed to find something spread out into three different time periods as the woman gasped.

Future Lana kept this in mind as she began writing a letter to Dark Pit, explaining for him to meet up with her as she has some extremely important news to tell him. Afterwards, she managed to summon a bird with her magic as she made it deliver the message to the dark angel.

There was still hope for the hero after all.

* * *

Little did the Seer know, someone else happened to discover the same objects as she did. Icarus grinned as he stared at the hidden relics which where spread across different time periods from one another. He wondered who could have even placed them there in the first place or how they even knew about these ancient items to begin with.

One thing he knew though was that he wanted them and that man will stop at nothing to obtain them. After all, he can possibly use them to replace the major fuck up that Yoshi decided to do on "accident." Plus, it didn't help owning more than he absolutely needed too as well.

So of course, he needed them. Icarus first thought about sending some minions back to the past but realized it would be rather useless. After all, he somehow had a hunch that Dark Pit was going to be doing the dirty work for him.

And for once, he was extremely pleased that his children had some use after all.

* * *

-"Rufina" from The Epic of Zektbach begins playing.-

Late at night, Palutena was getting ready to go to bed as she finished brushing her teeth and flossing before leaving the bathroom. Before she decided to sleep for the night, the goddess herself decided to phone an old friend about a recent concern of hers. After all, maybe they might be able to find some answers on the mysterious Lain. Even though she was just a small child, Palutena wondered if there was way more to her than meets the eye, especially if she has no memories of her past or who her parents even are.

It was just too suspicious almost even if Lain was only ten years old.

Palutena picked up her phone, dialing a number as it began to ring on the other line as she waited for her friend to pick up. Thankfully, they seemed to be awake still so she caught them right on time.

"Greetings Palutena! I wonder what has you phoning me this late at night," said her friend who turned out to be none other than Doc Brown himself.

"Well, I have something you might want to take a look at. Perhaps you will be able to gather some information on this specimen to include the whereabouts as well," she informed him.

"Can do. May I ask, who or what do you want me to examine? After all, I am a scientist!"

"I want you to take a look at this young child Pit found out of nowhere. Her name is Lain and I just can't help but find it strange that she appeared out in the middle of nowhere by herself. No parent, even guardian would let their child wander alone or sleep in the wilderness to fend for themselves with no clothes, etc. It's just too far-fetched honestly."

"Alright, can do. In the meantime, get some rest, you'll need it," said the doctor from Back to the Future.

"Thanks."

With those words, Palutena hung up before going to bed. Even if the Hot Topic Krew disbanded, the other groups still had work to do no matter what. Palutena's goal now is to find S.T.E.A.M. and to put a stop to Icarus before he can obtain what he wants.

Arc II end.

* * *

**Alright! That finally concludes the end of Arc 2. Well, I have some news for you folks out there and that is the HTK itself only has twelve chapters left in the story. For one, I just want to have this thing over and done with and two, I feel that it ending on 2015 is a good place for it seeing how it began the beginning of this year anyways.**

**So with a lot of thinking, I decided to reveal both the chapter titles of Arcs 3 and 4 so everyone can see how things are going to go from here. Because of this, there will be no more fun mini specials(unless I somehow decide to quickly craft one up) or corresponding to recent chapters of other club fics unless it is written ahead of time seeing how this updates on a more slower pace to begin with.**

**Note that these chapter lengths will vary depending on how much content I have planned in seeing how other events will go on through the chapters as Dark Pit goes to the past.**

**Arc 3**  
**Chaptar 29: The Ancient Relic**  
**Chaptar 30: Back to the Past part 1(The 1990s)**  
**Chaptar 31: Back to the Past part 2(The High School Days of Shrek, etc.)**  
**Chaptar 32: Back to the Past part 3(SSB4 Tournament)**  
**Chaptar 33: The Present that was Never Meant To Be**  
**Chaptar 34: Back To The Future**  
**Chaptar 35: The Krew is United**

**Arc 4**  
**Chaptar 36: United We Stand**  
**Chaptar 37: The Holy Trinity**  
**Chaptar 38: Operation Ambush**  
**Chaptar 39: Til Tomorrow**  
**Chaptar 40: A New Beginning(Finale)**

**Now, for other writers of club stories I will suggest that you all update at your own pace and don't wait for the HTK when it updates just to update your story. Seeing how this updates at a slow pace, I feel that it will only hold a lot of people back plus I want to see how things will differ from the others. Pretty much don't rely too much on the HTK since you all got a nice thing going on and it's nice seeing how things differ from one another. This also goes for ending your own stories, when the HTK ends, that doesn't mean you have to end yours as well. Write to your hearts content after all!**

**Anyways, until next time peeps!**  
**While at it, in the meantime, the third part to Mishonh From God has finally arrived so I suggest checking that beautiful masterpiece out!**


	39. Chaptar 29: The Ancient Relic

**Hello everyone! I felt like I've taken a nice break away from this story, let alone school recently started for me. Thankfully I managed to write the beginning of Arc III as like I've stated earlier, it involves time traveling.**

**Also as a reminder, don't forget to vote for your favorite HTK member of all time as well.**

* * *

**Chaptar 29: The Ancient Relic**

Late at night, Dark Pit is constantly tossing and turning throughout his slumber as it appears that the young teen stuck in an never-ending nightmare. It didn't help that it happened to be a nightmare about the break up of the Krew, which alone still bothered him.

_The former members look at Dark Pit, telling him to fuck off and even jump off a bridge before parting their own, separate ways. The angel is left alone with his former lover as Lucas stares at him for a moment. He feels a bit hopeful at first however, that quickly changes._

_"Pittoo," said Lucas, "I honestly never want to see you again. You're revolting to even look at."_

_With those words, Lucas stared at him as Dark Pit tried reaching out for him but failed._

_"DON'T LEAVE MEEEEEEE!"_

_It was too late. As Lucas turned around to join the others, their bodies were soon desolated as they vanished from the wrath of the random terminator bots. The world began decaying as the apocalypse occurred right in front of the angels' eyes. Soon, it turned into a barren wasteland as everyone he knew was gone to include both Lady Palutena and his brother._

_The terminators then took off, disappearing as they left Dark Pit all alone however it wasn't for long. A ghost of what seemed to be a nerdy blonde boy with a bowl cut and glasses appeared as it was none other than Jeff, the kid who loves homework for some reason. He floated towards Pittoo as he glared and pointed directly at him._

_"Pittoo... Pittoo... why do you suck so much? WHY DO YOU SUCK!"_

Dark Pit quickly woke up, slightly panting from the sudden panic. The crimson-eyed angel looks around as he realizes it was only just a dream, sighing in relief. He glanced over at the clock near him as it read 2:30 am. It appeared that he couldn't get the vivid nightmare out of his mind, so the dark angel got up and tiptoed towards the window before opening it up and taking off.

He felt that taking an early morning stroll will help ease his mind, let alone keep him distracted from his own train of thoughts. Dark Pit noticed how dead it was at night as he managed to stumble open a neatly folded envelope near their porch. Being curious, the angel knelt over and grabbed the letter as it appeared to be addressed to none other than himself. So, he opened it up and wondered what was even inside.

_Dear Pittoo,_

_It appears that there is hope after all. I know you might not believe me or find this letter quite far-fetched, but I somehow managed to detect something special hidden throughout the ages. I'd advise for us to meet tomorrow between the time of 10 am - 2:30 pm for the time being if you'll like more information. Please don't turn down this opportunity as there is hope for saving your world after all. Seeing how none of the older meeting locations are safe, I suggest meeting me in the basement at once known Smash Mansion._

_I really hope you can come!_

_Sincerely,_

_The Seer_

"...Why does she still want to see me after that whole aftermath... what exactly does she have planned anyways?" he muttered to himself. Before he can even wonder about the letter's meaning, he noticed some meteor up in the sky as it approached closer and closer. Soon, it collided at a location near the park as the angel decided to check it out. As he came closer, he was taken back a bit as he noticed a strange looking creature.

It happened to look like a Pokemon of some sorts, as it was red and green along with having two, noodle like arms. From the looks of it, it appeared to be none other than a genderless psychic Pokemon by the name of Deoxys. It looked towards Dark Pit's direction, staring at him as if it was studying the angel before slowly approaching him.

Dark Pit wondered what exactly the Pokemon wanted with him before it revealed something. It appeared to be holding none other than... holy shit, BLACK NAIL POLISH!11!1!1! IT ACTUALLY HAS BLACK NAIL POLISH!

The boy was confused at first as he even wondered how it managed to even obtain nail polish in the first place but didn't question it. Instead, he realized that everywhere he went, Deoxys followed after. So, he came to the conclusion that he should just take it home with him.

"I guess if Pit can take a strange child with him, I guess I can take you with me," Dark Pit simply said.

He ushered for Deoxys to follow him as it obeyed, trailing after him.

* * *

The next morning arrived as Dark Pit woke up. He glanced over at the side of the room and noticed that Pit was already up as he wasn't present in the room. At first, the dark angel wondered if the entire mess with the split of his fellow team was nothing but an entire illusion. Part of him desperately hoped for his accusations to be true as he reached over and grabbed his cellphone. The young teen swiped his phone, slightly frowning as it was quickly followed by a mere sigh. There were no good morning texts or anything of the like.

He remembered receiving them every single day from Lucas as it only caused him to wallow in his own despair once more. Dark Pit felt a piercing loneliness as it ached him both physically and mentally, eating up at the insides of his stomach. As the aching pain continued dwelling on, the angel sighed once more as he regret ever making fun of those people who cried over their break ups now that he understood its tragedy. Dark Pit felt like he could easily write his feelings into poetry yet decided against it as he felt like there was no use. After all, why jolt down feelings of misery just for it to be mocked in the eyes of others for it being too emo which he feared he might become one if he doesn't try his best to move on.

As he continued to drift off into his own thoughts, he felt an object fall on top of his lap as he looked down at it to see a bottle of black nail polish. Dark Pit then glanced over at the side as it Deoxys just stared at him. It appeared to have donned a HIM shirt along with a black skirt with fishnet stockings and charcoal heel knee-high boots. The Pokemon appeared to have its string like hands messily painted in black nail polish as well as the dark angel wondered what it was trying to tell him in the first place.

Deoxys looked over at Dark Pit before pointing at the black nail polish, then back to the dark haired angel himself.

"You want me to paint my nails?" he asked.

Deoxys simply nodded in response. With that, Dark Pit opened up the cap and began touching up his nails with the color as it appeared that the Pokemon managed to somehow come equipped with the rare nail polish. It has been a long while since he or any other goth has painted their nails black so in a sense, this managed to at least cheer him up somewhat.

He decided it was time to get out of bed as the dark angel got up and left, making his way towards the kitchen. It appeared that no one questioned Deoxys sudden appearance, let alone wondered why the Pokemon was staying with them as Pit was too engrossed entertaining Lain while Palutena took a sip of her coffee. She noticed the other twin finally arrived as she placed his plate down in front of him.

"Nice to see the other one's finally awake."

Dark Pit didn't respond as he seemed to be thinking about that letter once more. He wondered why did the Seer still want something to do with him even after all of the bullshit that happened yesterday. He noticed Palutena's odd behavior as if she was trying to steer things back on track, almost like if nothing happened. It didn't seem right as he decided to eat some of his scramble eggs.

Palutena was usually used to Dark Pit groaning in the morning, however he didn't seem to respond. The goddess found to be quite strange, let alone awkward. So, she decided to try her best to engage him in some small talk.

"So," Palutena said, managing to break the awkward silence. It was something she wasn't used to and felt the need to help steer Dark Pit from being in a slight, depressive state. "You managed to somehow obtain black nail polish and paint your nails. Wasn't that something that one chick was desperately obsessed with throughout this entire story?"

"Mmhmm," Dark Pit dully replied.

Palutena quickly noticed if she brought up anything related to his former gang that Pittoo replied in one word responses. The goddess did notice him thinking intensely about something earlier and of course, wondered what it was. She felt it was best to press on that subject for the time being rather than reopen old wounds by bringing up his former friends.

"You seemed to be in deep thought Pittoo, it isn't like you."

Dark Pit glanced at her as she wondered if he was going to correct her about his name however, that wasn't the case. Instead, he actually replied rather than giving her the usual lip.

"Well, last night I managed to receive this strange letter asking me to meet at the basement of the former Smash Mansion. To be honest, I'm not sure if I should even go."

Palutena nodded as she was curious about the letter and who sent it. One thing the goddess knew was whoever sent the letter definitely had intentions of helping the black angel. Dark Pit managed to dig through his pajama pockets and handed Palutena the letter as she began to read it. In a nutshell, it turns out that Future Lana has some great news about something which she feels the need to share with the former HTK leader.

"So, are you going to go or not?"

"I'm not sure to be honest. I mean, there's no point if everything is bound to be said and done for."

"Now that doesn't sound like the Pittoo I know. Just because Master Hand said those things doesn't mean you didn't learn from your own past mistakes. I'll admit, at first I was angry with you but then I realized something about his words. He said things that happened in the past, let alone those future kids are from a different timeline. At first, I thought your gang was nothing more than a mere nuisance and a way of you to express your rebellious teenage spirit but the more I realized, the more I saw that you were happy with these strange mall goths. Then I realized that's what matters and you did change for the better, even if you don't think so," the goddess explained.

Dark Pit paused for a moment as he recollected his thoughts. Soon after, he got up the boy slightly grinned towards his green mother.

"Let me get ready, then we'll head over!"

Palutena nodded in response as she told the other two to get dressed as well. She slightly smiled, being glad to see the other angel in a better mood.

* * *

To avoid any form of suspicion, Palutena decided it was best to take a taxi as the driver had yellow-green hair and a red, Hawaiian shirt with flowers on it. He stopped by and promised that he could get them there in less than five minutes. Palutena was hesitant at first but decided to go with him anyways.

"WELCOME TO CRAAAAZY TAXI!"

He blasted out rock music as he began speeding and driving wrecklessly as Pit held onto Lain while Dark Pit clutched onto Palutena. He managed to get them there at the nick of time as Palutena paid him before he drove off, being the terrible fucking driver that he is. The group made their way towards the basement, Palutena looking back and fourth just in case anyone was there before entering inside.

Future Lana was waiting for them as her children seemed to be preoccupied with something else. On top of it, Dey Bowser happened to be there as well as Dark Pit wondered why he was here in the first place.

"I'm glad you made it Dark Pit," she exclaimed.

"So, what exactly did you manage to detect?"

"Well, last night I managed to sense some powerful relics that are currently scattered throughout different time periods."

"Relics huh? What exactly are they anyways?" asked Dark Pit.

"Well, you see," explained the blue haired woman, "the relics consist of three different items which go with one another. The ancient relics are the Orb of Destiny, the Torch of Eldin and the Pole of Triumph."

The dark angel nodded as he looked at Dry Bowser. "And you're here?"

"Because, about those relics, I have a confession. Back then before any of you were born, I used to be an archaeologist. During my exploration days, I've managed to come across these ancient relics and studied upon the powers they harness. Knowing that if any of these were to fall into the wrong hands, things can go sour pretty quickly so throughout the decades, I decided to slowly but surely, hide the pieces as years passed."

"These relics in fact, might jut be the key to saving the world. They currently reside in three different time periods consisting of the 1990s, the mid 2000s and the year the fourth and final Smash tournament took place in."

Palutena was surprised. She knew that Dry Bowser held many jobs yet she didn't know that he managed to come across such treasures. Pit seemed to not pay much attention as he exchanged funny faces with the younger angel.

"Now kid, I'll let you in on one thing," exclaimed the dry man, "this task is not going to be easy. What may seem like a day over there might be two days, weeks or even months here. Because of this, the Seer is sending two allies to help you with your quest."

With those words, Future Lana got ready to reveal the next task for her children.

"Link, Lanayru, you two are to aid Dark Pit on his quest for the ancient relics," their mother stated.

"WHAT?! You're fucking kidding right?!" Warrior Link yelled. "There is no way in hell I'm working with this shitstain out of all people! Did you pay any attention what that giant hand even said Mom?!"

Lana Jr frowned a bit as the young preteen decided to stay out of it.

Dark Pit on the other hand, narrowed his eyes before smirking.

"Well that's fine with me honestly. You Zeldas are fucking annoying anyways," he stated. "It's literally just the same shit rehashed over and over, just different generic medieval story to mask the lazy ass formula."

Warrior Link's jaw dropped as he heard the edgy motherfucker's words. He was tempted to beat the living daylights out of Dark Pit however, his mother refrained him from doing so.

"Link, you're overreacting," she simply scolded. "There is no time for petty arguments, let alone trying to get the last word or what you young ones call it these days, getting dragged."

The blond sighed in response as he knew his mother was right. The last thing he needed was a bunch of children and a genderless Pokemon getting themselves lost in time, so he decided to grin and bear it.

* * *

Somehow like always, word about Dark Pit stopping at nothing to prevent Icarus from obtaining what he wants managed to spread like wildfire and predictably, made its way towards his domain. The older dark angel seemed quite amused at first, even surprised that this mere child still believes he can be able to change his fate however realized something.

If Dark Pit were to do to the dirty work for him, it would make it easier for him to snatch the Orb of Destiny, the Torch of Eldin and the Pole of Triumph from the foolish angel. Icarus knew if one where to put the three items together, it would form a extremely powerful staff.

He began thinking for a bit, recalling the progress on the League of True Super Evil. They somehow managed to come across the League of Super Justice along with a group of Nice Guys. The evil man didn't feel like pressing on for details as only one thing was one his mind.

Icarus felt it was now time to make his presence truly known to the world.

* * *

The group stood outside the ruins of the Smash Mansion as Pit, Palutena and Lain watched Future Lana summon a portal to the past. It appears they have time to bid their loved ones farewell as both Warrior Link and Lana Jr hugged their mother as Dark Pit approached Pit and Palutena. Deoxys just stood near the portal, observing them as it decided to tag along with the gothic angel for the time being.

"I don't know how long it's going to take but I guess this is goodbye for now," said Dark Pit.

Pit frowned a bit, being upset from the sudden disappearance of his younger twin yet knew he was able to hold on his own. He truly believed in Pittoo and hoped everything turns out for the best.

"Just promise you won't get hurt alright," Pit replied. "Promise you'll come back safely. By then, we should have already managed to unite with S.T.E.A.M."

The dark angel smiled, nodding.

"Just remember, what may seem like a day in there might be weeks or months even in our actual time," he said, reminding them.

"I wish you and the others the best of luck! We will put an end to that damn bastard once and for all," Palutena stated.

Dark Pit nodded in response as he made his way towards the portal along with the other two. The group of young kids plus Deoxys waved goodbye before stepping into the portal as it closed behind them.

_"Now remember,"_ Future Lana informed, "any slight change can have immense affects on our present so remember to be careful. When you arrive in the past, remember to disguise yourself for each time period so you guys don't appear out of place. In addition to this, remember to use different aliases as you don't want to reveal nothing to anyone."

Palutena seemed to stare off into space as she knew it would be the last time she would see Dark Pit for a long while. Pit glanced at his watch meanwhile Lain latched onto the other angel. Soon, the goddess realized her meeting with Doc Brown before forgetting that she decided to take a taxi out here instead to hid any suspicion in Smashville.

"Damn, how am I supposed to get over to Doc's place now," she thought out loud.

Luckily Dry Bowser was still there, let alone overheard his former pupil. He walked over towards the green haired woman and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Looks like you guys are in need of a ride. Mind if I offer you a lift?"

"Really?! That would be really nice of you to do so."

The three of them get inside the car as he starts driving. The dry man notices the young angel child as he looks at Palutena.

"So, who exactly is she?"

"Her name's Lain. Apparently Pit found her yesterday out of nowhere. More will be explained once we get to Doc's house."

* * *

The group of four finally arrived at Doc's house as the scientist let them inside. Pit glanced around as he ushered Lain to follow him as he wanted to check out the DeLorean. As the young girl began to follow the older angel, Palutena gently touched her on the shoulder.

"Lain, can you come with me for a minute. I promise this won't take long and after it's done, you can play with big brother Pit," she gently informed her.

Lain stared at Palutena before nodding. The young girl followed the goddess into Doc's laboratory as she was told to lay down as his machines began scanning her. After it was done, like she was promised, they allowed her to leave the room to find Pit as the results were being printed out.

"Lain, can you come with me for a minute. I promise this won't take long and after it's done, you can play with big brother Pit," she gently informed her.

"So, you came across this girl out of nowhere?"

"Pretty much. I was hoping that maybe perhaps you can find out more about her so we can help the poor thing find her family."

Dry Bowser kept quiet as Doc began reading the results. The older man did a double take, making sure he read everything correctly before presenting his findings.

"Miss Palutena, it turns out that this girl has no family. In fact, she wasn't created naturally. That Lain girl is an experiment but it doesn't state to what."

"I see."

The three began to think for a moment, wondering who or what possibly created Lain and why. They wanted to know what was the girl's intended purpose in the first place. Furthermore, it only made Palutena more weary about this whole ordeal, let alone handling some created species of some sorts.

"Well you see, she's no ordinary experiment."

Palutena glanced over at Doc and Dry Bowser as she wondered who even said that. The three looked around as they noticed two familiar members of S.T.E.A.M. present in the room. It was none other than the former Cute Toot House members and spies, Lucario and Silver.

"What do you mean?" Palutena asked.

"You heard how somehow word got out that Icarus' experiment failed? Well, that is not true at all. In fact, Lain is actually the Project that he created after Project S.A.R.A. failed," Silver explained.

"And to add, she already has two of the goddess essences powers inside of her. If Icarus finds out she is still alive, he is bound to go looking for her no matter what the cost is. After all, she is the key to obtaining the salvation he wants," Lucario added.

"Salvation?" Doc felt a bit confused. He didn't understand why the evil angel would even make a little girl to be some sort of weapon. The scientist honestly felt that a giant weapon, let alone a robot of some sorts would have been the better option.

"Now that I remember, a spy manage to give me some information on his goals," Dry Bowser exclaimed. "She told me that his purpose for creating Lain is to cleanse the world of it's "sinners" to create a new coming of age. He even has gone far enough to refer to this experiment as his daughter even. "

"Interesting..."

Palutena found it all too bizarre, let alone felt angered by the fact that he would refer to this project as his daughter but not his own kin. It made no sense, then again, he only viewed her as a weapon. Pit on the other hand, saw her as another angel just like him, minus the handicap. On top of it, he feels that they can easily relate to one another as he has to rely on Palutena's powers for the power of flight. The more she thought about it, the more the Goddess of Light realized that Pit would be devastated at the loss of Lain, let alone knowing the truth. She knew that the only option was to exterminate her if things were to get out of hand yet Pit's attachment to the girl would make things more difficult. After all, she is created by man itself.

"I take it the only way to put a stop to her if she ever unlocks her powers is to destroy her, am I correct?" asked Doc Brown.

"That is correct," Silver simply replied.

"Now, you might not believe it but did you know that there is not only one, but two spies working under Icarus? Both of them work under different groups, one of them you're familiar with and have met before while the other you'll bound to meet in the future. As we speak, this group is making their way towards the Meme Brigade's newest hideout," stated Dry Bowser.

Everyone in the room nodded as they decided to head back out. Palutena looked at Silver and Lucario, knowing that there was another reason why they were here to begin with.

"So, what's the real reason why you guys are here. Shouldn't you two be with S.T.E.A.M.?"

"You see, our leader sent us to aid the Heroes of Light," said Silver.

Grinning, Palutena decided to text the others and inform them about meeting up at Doc's house before progressing on.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the eyes of society, the mysterious Team Anime managed to fulfill one of the many tasks that the League couldn't due to their own civil war feud at the time. Even though they were originally supposed to greet their enemies at Melee City, Icarus decided to have them lay low and study their enemies instead due to change of plans. The loyal, older members of LoSE managed to obtain the Essence of Time meanwhile Team Anime was observing their many opponents to further grasp their understanding.

They somehow managed to blend within the surface of society as a whole, not being noticed even once. Because of this, it allowed their hidden nature to gradually grow as the group decided to train for the time being to prepare for their enemies. It not only allowed them to harness more abilities beyond one's reach, but also managed to fulfill a secret task Icarus issued them with once the Krew had split itself.

Team Anime just returned back from their recent mission as the glorious leader Hank Hill, seller of propane and propane accessories, held none other than the Essence of Nature in a glass container. He was followed by Naruto, Space Dandy, InuYasha, Astro Boy, Sailor Moon, Madoka and Goku who was holding onto a knocked out Viridi. Soon after, out of fucking nowhere, a man wearing aviators alone with a orange cap, brownish collar shirt followed behind them as he appeared to be smoking an cigarette.

Icarus seemed to be oh so delighted at first as Hank handed him the glass container, just to frown when he laid eyes upon Viridi herself. The dark angel couldn't help but ponder why she was here with them when they easily could have left her for dead.

"Good work Team Anime but answer me this, why the hell did you guys bring back Viridi with you as when you could have easily left her for dead," complained the evil mastermind.

The strange man with the cap moves towards Icarus as it turns out to be none other than Dale Gribble. On the other side, two other men are conversing with one another as both of them are drinking Alamo beer.

"Let me answer that one bub," said Dale, giving him the look Dale always does in King of the Hill when he's about to say something really absurd. "Did you know that these mere goddesses your after might be something far more dangerous than you think?"

"What do you even mean?" Icarus asked, being extremely bewildered by the Texan man's words.

"Well you see, they might be aliens out to destroy everyone out here including you and me," Dale replied.

"Shut up Dale," said Hank.

Boomhauer takes a sip of his beer can as he adds into the conversation. Since he speaks so fast, Icarus couldn't understand what he was saying at all as Bill simply nodded in reply. He figured that all Texans had a weird way of understanding one another's nonsense as the man continued to be confused throughout their chat.

"I believe our next task is to get the Essence of Light, am I correct?" Naruto asked.

Icarus muttered thank you under his breath before replying. "Hmm, I think that strange man might be onto something. Team Anime, your next mission is to kidnap the remaining goddesses along with any other pests who will get in the way. This includes that damn annoying piece of shit science teacher of mine as he might be an extremely useful hostage. As for Palutena, I'll be dealing with her personally."

The group nodded in understanding before taking off as Icarus headed back towards his office.

* * *

Palutena knew that putting anything off at this point would be extremely dangerous. After the meeting with her dear friend, she decided that now was the time for the Heroes of Light to start their journey to find S.T.E.A.M. The Goddess of Light parted ways with her former teacher seeing how he preferred to stay neutral in these affairs and aid other teams in part of his neutrality.

She didn't know what potential threat Lain might possibly possess however, she decided it was best for the young experiment not to fall into the wrong hands. After all, the last thing she needed to do was break Pit's heart by exterminating the project.

Doc Brown on the other hand, decided to tag along with the goddess on her endeavors to help aid her to the best of his ability. Slowly but surely, all members arrived one by one as they joined their leaders. Little did they know, the other HoL members had several surprises in store for them to include both Pit and Palutena themselves.

"I'm glad everyone was able to keep their word. Now, before I begin I just want to say that besides obtaining aid from Doc here, we also have two new team members. Now I'll advise you, these two are familiar faces that you have previously worked with," explained the goddess.

She stepped aside to reveal none other than Silver and Lucario, causing everyone to gasp in surprise.

"Luke! You're back!?" Toadette said.

"Lucario and Silver, why are you guys back? I thought you guys worked under S.T.E.A.M.," Ness questioned.

"Well, you see," said the aura Pokemon, "our leader advised us to help aid the Heroes of Light."

"And on top of it, we will help take you directly to S.T.E.A.M. as well. The task is definitely not going to be easy since who knows what goons that idiot Icarus might send after us," Silver added.

Before they can continue on, the group pauses as they hear the sound of the bushes rustling near them. Mario quickly jumps into fighter stance, getting ready to take down any opponents.

"Wait, I come in peace!"

The figure steps out of the bushes as it turns out to be none other than Toon Link himself.

"Toon, what are you doing here?" Link asked, being quite surprised.

"I was sent here to aid you guys," he simply replied. "After all, it's not safe staying around these parts anymore. Who knows what's bound to happen."

The other heroes nodded as they looked over at Palutena once more.

"Now before we begin, I will warn you that from here on, the journey is not going to be easy. There will be times where we will feel like retreating and sometimes, drastic measures may occur. Depending on how much Icarus has obtained, things might even lead to our own deaths. So remember, you have the option to flee now or forever fight alongside the Heroes of Light. What will it be?"

The group looked at one another before making their final decision. They decided to stay through with Palutena as they figured running wasn't an option. It was either get captured as a criminal or save the world. The goddess smiled in delight as they began their journey not only to find S.T.E.A.M. but the Holy Trinity as well.

* * *

As the Heroes of Light started their journey, the Memes on the other hand relocated to a mysterious place known as the Mad Monster Mansion with the help of Dry Bowser. Since some of the members were spooked out by its eerie presence, the more braver members of the MemeMemeMeme Brigade decided to renovate the place a little to suit their tastes. It took about a few hours, but Shulk, Marth, Nikki, Dunban and Bayonetta managed to get the place to feel just like home. In fact, Shulk felt the need to wear his fancy shiny red shoes for the special occasion.

Today was Fun Times and a Movie Day as it was currently playing Who Framed Rodger Rabbit. Captain Falcon was making some more popcorn for them big guys as Reyn sat on the couch alongside Chrom, Donkey Kong, Kirby and Little Mac. Nikki and Bayonetta were making some pumpkin spice frappucinos with the old recipe(fuck whoever complained about it not tasting like pumpkin) for everyone to enjoy while Inklet laid down right next to the TV, anticipating something.

"Hey Inklet, you shouldn't sit too close to the TV like that. It can ruin your focus," Donkey Kong stated.

The Inkling sighed as she backed up a bit. Soon after, the doorbell rang as she got up and volunteered to answer it seeing how the others were too glued to the movie playing for the fifty billionth time on Cartoon Network. Inklet was curious about their random visitor especially given that they didn't give any whereabouts about their new location to anyone else except Ike who wasn't present at the time.

As the Inkling opened the door, it revealed none other than Samus as she steps inside the mansion. As Inklet was about to close the door, someone told her to wait as it turned out to be Falco as he also stepped inside. The squid who is currently a kid decided to take their unexpected guests to the main lounge room as everyone peered over in her direction.

"Samus?! I thought you were part of the enemies or some shit like that," Reyn bluntly stated.

"Did you get fed up with Roy's weird bullshit as well? I mean, that's the only reason I can think of you even coming over here in the first place," Little Mac said.

"Not only that but the more I just sat there, the more I realized the whole thing was fucking stupid to begin with. We hardly did anything at all, let alone even tried to do anything. They were either taken care off by the mediocre Arnold Swartzenegger and his terminator clones or the League of Super Evil. Plus, I decided that probably finding someone else to join would be a lot better so I came here," explained the sexah Samus.

"Now, how about Falco over here. Why did you come to us?" Kirby asked.

"Well, I was told to aid someone. Toon decided to help out the Tooters so I went over here," replied the space bird.

As Donkey Kong was about to reply, the doorbell rings once more. Before anyone could get up, it turns out everyone's favorite religious Heropon answered the door as it revealed none other than the dark mage Henry.

"Riki asks have you finally come to accept Jesus Christ as your lord and savior?"

"Naw, I'm here for the memes nya haha," Henry replied.

Riki frowned as Henry stepped inside, greeting everyone. Shulk was surprised about the arrival of three new members but to be honest, he couldn't care quite less. The more meme lovers, the merrier. Everyone decided to chill in the living room as it transitioned from the movie to the commercials.

"Oh hey, it switched over to commercials," Kirby exclaimed.

The commercials however were interrupted with a special broadcast which made Inklet's eyes lit up in delight as what she was anticipating for earlier finally revealed itself.

"YES! The new Splatfest information is being announced! Let's tune in shall we?"

* * *

"Alright, it's time to get ready for the Squid Sisters, Callie and Marie!" said the announcer.

-"Splatfest Plaza" from Splatoon begins playing-

Both Inklings jump out out of nowhere and wave to the live audience in front of them. The crowd goes wild with their cheers as many viewers around the globe are watching the annual event for the next Splatfest. It turns out, the topic for the time being is going to be Windows vs Mac OS as the two different teams will determine which operating system is superior.

"So, Marie, did you hear?" Callie beamed. "This Splatfest's topic is none other than Windows vs. Mac OS. To be honest, I've always been more of a Windows user myself. I love how easy it is to use and navigate, let alone allows for some nice customization. It also doesn't help that a lot of manufacturers make their computers compatible with Windows as well."

Marie on the other hand, just stared at her cousin. She shook her head, finding Callie's enthusiasm for Windows to be quite casual. Soon, it was her turn to announce her preference and of course, throw shade at Callie like she always does.

"Well, unlike you I'm not basic," Marie answered. "In fact, I honestly prefer the use of a Mac. Sure, a lot of people may complain about it but to be honest, most that whine about the OS operating system don't know how to actually use it. Not only does it have better webcam features, it also works better and is the preferred system of many artists and photographers alike. Plus, you don't get viruses with it."

Callie looked at Marie for a moment before continuing on. She smiled because like always, she either ignored Marie's criticisms or flat out was oblivious to them. Will Callie ever drag Marie? Well, I don't even know that myself but anyways...

"You heard it guys! Now, remember to pick a team and let alone choose a side for the annual Splatfest!"

-"Splatfest Plaza" begins fading away as it is replaced with "World Revolution" from Chrono Trigger-

Before the Squid Sisters could even continue, all the sudden random robots ambushed the set as they clutched onto their weapons as they forbid anyone from leaving the area. The audience screamed, even cowering in fear as both Callie and Marie wondered what was going on. Soon after, a couple of familiar faces stepped in as it turned out Icarus and his cronies decided to raid their little festivities.

The dark angel made his way forward as he decided to present himself on live television once and for all. He turned around, glancing at the frightened Inklings as his lips curled.

"I thank you ladies for allowing me to take over," he proudly boasted before facing the camera directly. The man cleared his throat as some of his cronies decided to stand behind him while both Marie and Callie mouthed their pleas for help.

"Greetings fellow citizens of Amerijapanadaropesiafrica. For those who were kindly awaiting their little Splatfest activity, I am sorry to say but that will have to wait. Now, for those who aren't familiar with me, I am none other than the great Icarus. If you're wondering why everything has been going rather hectic, it's because of none other than those pathetic little group brats. Thankfully, I've managed to find a solution to fix all of this to save you all from such a terrible fate however only ask of you, citizens of the world, of one small task," he explained.

The screen transitioned as it revealed none other than all of the groups that existed to include the former Hot Topic Krew. The only group not on there was his own, which in turn, has became the League of True Super Evil for quite some time. It had everything to include their photos, whereabouts and the crimes that they did. Somehow Icarus the dick managed to convince both the FBI and CIA to include the beautiful Bill Wilson that he was a good guy and he was going to help President Obama save the world.

"You see these ruffians here," Icarus continued. "These are nothing but the mere nuisances who started this whole entire mess in the first place. They are the ones damaging not only city property but hold no rules for authority as well. Furthermore to prove my point..."

Icarus pressed the button on the clicker as it turned out, he managed to install a powerpoint presentation somehow and even added those cheesy, annoying transitions which teachers highly love in grade school for some damn reason. What was even worse that he was already using the font that was the only one left in the apocalyptic future, Papyrus. The powerpoint transitioned as some of the pictures disappeared while others stayed.

Callie looked at her cousin and muttered "This sounds like some generic ass villain speech."

"Well Marie, it is," the white haired squid girl replied, "and to add, it's quite fucking terrible."

"It seems that some of these hooligans already hold charges for previous crimes they have committed. Now, knowing myself, I personally wouldn't want these criminals roaming around freely and getting away with it scotch free. In fact, what's even worse is... THE MAJORITY OF THEM ARE FUCKING WHITE."

"Now you're contradicting yourself," Marie simply stated.

Icarus glared at Marie as she gave him that look before continuing on.

"They always got away with anything with a simple slap on the wrist while hard working citizens such as the audience I speak to had to work hard for everything. These brats were handed everything they desired on a silver platter, full of privileges they refuse to recognize. So, my fellow Amerijapanadaropesiafricans, I ask you to do one simple task. If you see any of these criminals roaming the streets, report them immediately! Once they are all locked up, I guarantee you, I will help return everything the way it was."

Icarus finally was done as he thanked the Squid Sisters before giving Marie the finger. On his way out, he came across Morshu and his pals as it appeared they wanted to announce something on live television as well. The man wished them luck and secretly read about the shopkeep's history as he was tempted to aid them as well, but a royal figure who downed a yellow robe already had him covered. So, he was curious how it will all play out.

The only thing the dark angel could hope for was if he timed it right was, Dark Pit and the others returning with the relics sooner than later. With that, he will finally initiate step two of his devious plan.

Chaptar 29 end.

* * *

**Alright, that knocks one chapter down, eleven more to go than I'm done with this(thank fucking god). Hopefully I can manage to keep onto schedule and update this story before 2015 ends as it is my primary goal.**

**Until next time on Chaptar 30: Back to the Past part 1(the 1990s)**


	40. HTK Bonus: A Fun Chapter

**Haven't been on much since I've been so busy lately but I'll assure you all that ch 30 is currently in process as we speak. For now, I decided to do this out of fun hence why it's exclusively for FF only(sorry Archive).**

**And of course, the reminder for the favorite member poll of all time if you haven't voted already.**

**Note that this doesn't take place anywhere in the absurd HTK timeline so this will only have the original six.**

* * *

_HTK Bonus: A Fun Chapter Exclusively for Fanfiction dot net_

Dark Pit sat at a table near the Panda Express in the mall as he aimlessly looked through his phone. He noticed Waluigi placing some sort of Taco Stand in the way as a means to attract customers to buy his tacos rather than something overly priced such as Great Steak &amp; Potato Company, Sbarro's or even the Nathan's Famous near the Cinnabun.

Shortly after, he was joined in by his boyfriend Lucas as the blond appeared to have some eager news.

"Hey Kuro, there's something you want to check out!" he exclaimed.

The black angel took a sip of his strawberry kiwi Capri-sun before grabbing Lucas' Samsung Galaxy S5. He noticed that his Chrome browser appeared to be on a website called Fanfiction dot net. He was in the Super Smash Brothers section as he noticed a bunch of various stories ranging either from humor, angst to even alternative universe. However, what caught his interest was Palutena's Meme Team.

"What the hell? When did people actually like Green mom out of all people?!" he complained.

Wolf arrived with a box of pizza before going off to purchase more mall food for the Krew as Shadow and Mewtwo came out from the Spencer's nearby.

"What are you guys reading?" Shadow asked.

"Palutena's Meme Team," Dark Pit casually replied.

"Apparently it's a story about Palutena and her fight to get Bed, Bath and Beyond back from the evil weeaboos lead by Princess Peach herself. Claims that she was to impress her tsundere boyfriend Dark Pit. And like this story, it's bound to get wacky," Lucas explained.

Soon, Dark Pit cringed as he glanced away for a moment before pursuing on reading.

"Fucking Satan Judas... and I thought Lana was pretty bad but these weeaboos are fucking unbearable holy shit..." he cried.

"This is why we need Goku," Ryu said from out of fucking nowhere. Hi Ryu!

"Fuck off Ryu. For the last time Goku WILL never get in Smash no matter how hard you wish for him! Besides, we're bound to see better characters such as Shantae and Shovel Knight getting in before Goku is EVER considered by lord Sakurai himself," said Viridi before taking off.

The present members of the krew paused for a moment before presuming on. Wolf returned with some delicious Panda Express before going to Great Steak &amp; Potato company for some sandwiches and fries.

"So far we're all in the story somehow or going to be in it," Shadow guessed. He figured that Wolf and him had some role in the future as well, especially seeing how one was a former Smasher while the other is a assist trophy infamous for being Ow the Edge.

"Even better, Fatass herself isn't in it!" Mewtwo proudly boasted.

Lucas kept quiet as an angry Cia glared at the asshole Pokemon before smacking him upside the head. She appeared to have arrived from her doctor's appointment, let alone physical.

"What are you guys even talking about?" she asked.

"Some story which was influenced by all of this wacky shit proposed by us, the Cute Toot House by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus, WAA Weirdos Embissary by LucarioFan3, The MemeMemeMeme Brigade by Teeshirt, The Kirby Crew by Gamerfan64, you know the club fics," Shadow explained.

"Ooooh."

"Did the doctor tell you that you were fat as well?" Mewtwo remarked, predictably which of course resulted in Cia punching him in the face.

"Anyways," she exclaimed, "rumor has it that whatever story you're reading, it spawned a spin-off called Kawaii Krew or some shit like that."

"Hmm, looks like Green Mom's meme team might be another trend starter," said Wolf.

"Interesting. Let's just hope a killjoy doesn't go around blaming us again for setting off a trend in wacky fanfiction, again," Dark Pit bluntly stated.

"Or somehow start another Shrek with how Cia's parents consist of her look-alike mother and the fell dragon Grima, which makes no fucking sense whatsoever," Lucas complained.

As Wolf arrived with the last of the goods, the Krew decided to feast upon their lunch of champions consisting of food from the beloved food court in the mall. Before Dark Pit could even take a bite of his pepperoni pizza, he heard wee-oo weee-oo sound as Pit approached them.

"CP! CP!" he yelled before blowing into his whistle, which of course annoyed everyone.

"What the fuck Pit-stain?! Can't you see we're eating?!" Dark Pit barked.

"Well, I for one cannot allow you to drink that and two, why didn't you invite me for lunch?" Pit cried.

"Because you're a prep Pit," his brother simply stated.

"Plus, did you just reverse the initials for politically correct?" Lucas asked.

"Nope, it stands for Capri-sun Police!" the angel beamed which in turn, received eye rolls.

"Tell us the real reason you're here," questioned Shadow.

"Well, I'm jealous that Pittoo and Lady Palutena have weird fics staring them with a Mario character as the antagonist! I for one, want one as well!" he whined.

"Apparently the internet discussed that and said if you were bound to get one, they predict it'll be about you fighting for mall food or something stupid like that," Wolf replied.

"So! I still want said story!" cried the angel. "If Robin could have a fic based on his infamous sex life about doing it with no S-Support and Chrom could get a spin off about his love of fishsicks, then I deserve a story too."

"How about no Pit-stain. You deserve nothing."

And Pit cried because he had no story where he was the protagonist while another Mario character who isn't Yoshi or Peach is the antagonist.

* * *

**Poor Pit, will he ever get his own story which differs from both this shitstorm and the newly fresh Palutena's Meme Team? Well, I don't know.**

**Anyways, this was inspired by a discussion between the HTK Headcanons blog and whatnot as Mod Robin noticed a trend with these wacky parody/crackfics.**

**They pretty much stated that it stars a Kid Icarus character as a protagonist fighting for some store which was changed or taken away from a character from the Super Mario franchise. Then another blog made a Captain N joke with the story being possibly called Pit's Brigade-icus or something like that. Probably inspired by the MMMB title.**

**I suggest giving these two story's mentioned above a read. They're quite unique and have their own twist of things while being completely unrelated to this fic and the others that branched off of it.**

**Now this is done, I can go back to working on the actual chapter.**


	41. Chaptar 30: Back to the Past part 1(90s)

**Hello guys! Managed to finally finish Chaptar 30 of the HTK. Hopefully the other ones can come quicker because I really want for the story to end in 2015. As a reminder, there is a poll to vote for your favorite HTK member of all time on my profile. Vote up to four of your favorites!**

**This chapter is full of strange events.**

**Now, let's begin!**

* * *

**Chaptar 30: Back to the Past part 1(the 1990s)**

\- "Bokfresh"by Richard Jacques starts us off as it plays-

Both Marie and Callie seemed annoyed at this point as Morshu, Fat Pikachu, Gay Piplup and Mewtwo took over the show shortly after Icarus' took off. It didn't help that everyone's favorite shop keep unleashed his Pokemon team as they made sure none of the Inklings present nor the Squid Sisters tried anything funny. Gay Piplup took over the camera set while Fat Pikachu was going to put this on national television.

"Is everything ready?" Mewtwo said, being impatient. The asshole Pokemon was eager to deliver the message because it finally indicated that he will get his revenge on that blasted Cia once and for all. That fat bitch has gone too far in his mind, let alone got his beloved website taken down because of the influx of various internet users.

"Just give me a few more seconds," Fat Pikachu assured as he munched on his hamburger. Shortly after, the fat mouse Pokemon got everything ready as he signaled a countdown.

"And three... two... one... and we are live!"

Gay Piplup turned on the camera as he aimed it at Morshu as he finally had the chance to be on television.

"Good evening beloved citizens of Amerijapanadaropesiafrica, it is I, everyone's favorite Youtube Poop shop keep, Morshu. I am not here to give a long, boring speech like that Icarus' guy about some hooligans. Instead, I'm here to be straight, simple and to the point," he exclaimed.

"Azu!"

"It appears that a certain family has caused nothing but pure misery for far too long. They're nothing but a ruthless band of despicable beings with no regards for authority whatsoever. The Lancia family composes of mainly people who are aligned with evil versus good as their damned no good piece of shit daughter Cia Lancia invaded my home and almost wiped out the entire population of Koridai! So, Cia as a message to you, we're coming for you once and for all," Morshu stated.

Soon, Mewtwo went in front of the camera to give his few choice of words as well.

"Don't you even think about hiding Fatass! We've managed to put a tracking device onto you so no matter where you go, you're always going to be found regardless. Afterwards, I'll finally eliminate those other piece of shit Lancias to include your fat bitch of a mother for TAKING AWAY MY MANHOOD!"

Both Callie and Marie exchanged glances with one another before realizing that Mewtwo indeed, was missing his dick. They suppressed their snickers as Morshu and his pals left the building.

* * *

Back at Robin's apartment, Cia's jaw dropped from the sudden news which the hefty shopkeeper proposed. She paused in the midst of changing Morgan's diaper as she couldn't believe the shit she just saw. Not only did Icarus managed to finally reveal himself to the masses, it had to be followed by that damned Koridian who wanted her head so badly. Part of her truly felt that she did honestly deserve his hatred yet something else managed to get to her.

The fact that out of all people, Mewtwo was with him. The woman narrowed her glance at the screen as she wondered what the asshole Pokemon was doing with Morshu to begin with. She knew her life was in danger yet there was no point in running away from this mess (especially seeing how they implanted a tracking device anyways, it would only cause them to follow her).

The dark sorceress finished cleaning up Morgan as she placed the baby aside, quite unsure of what to even do. Cia was already fed up to begin with, let alone decided to be a mother full time for now and the last thing she wanted was to deal with Mewtwo. Anything but that pathetic, piece of fucking shit.

Part of her was quite curious about how the others were faring yet another part could care less. After all, she have already tossed her gothic lifestyle aside seeing how she not only lost interest yet figured she should be investing her life into better things anyways.

* * *

Meanwhile at the grocery store, Robin's thoughts drifted off as he mindlessly scanned and bagged various amounts of belongings for the customer. It never really occurred to him that returning to a normal civilian life was quite dreary. He had to deal with customers treating him like shit, had to put up with annoying coworkers and worst of all, he felt like he was losing his own dignity.

Today however, proved otherwise as he ran into someone he truly never expected to see again.

A young girl with wings on her head accompanied the woman as he was surprised to see her shopping at a commoners' grocery store out of all places. Melia glanced at the cashier just to recognize him to be none other than her college sweetheart, Robin.

"Is that you Robin?"

"... Of course. Say, I honestly didn't expect to run into you to be honest ever since I took off for the Super Smash Brothers 4 tournament years ago," Robin simply replied. He noticed how much the child almost resembled Morgan yet was older than the present Morgan. The white haired man couldn't help but gulp a bit in worry, fearing that if his fiance saw this, she would flip her shit.

"Well, life does surprising things sometimes. Oh yeah, I'd like for you to meet your daughter by the way. Linfan, say hello to your father," Melia gently commanded.

"Hi daddy!" the child beamed.

Robin couldn't help but smile as he waved to the child back. The two began catching up with one another as Melia informed him of everything and perhaps, part of her hoping that they could possibly try picking up where they left off.

Meanwhile, Lana met up with Crossbow Training Link at the indoor cafe as he appeared to be hiding something from her. She knew it was becoming more apparent now however, wanted to get to the bottom of this. She was sick of secrets being hid from beneath the public eye as Lana wanted to know, what was her boyfriend exactly hiding. Did he murder someone as well in the past?

The blonde sat at a round table as the white sorceress joined him.

"Glad you can make it."

"So, what is that you want to tell me?" she asked.

"Well...," he replied, pausing for a slight moment. "You see, I'm not being honest with you. I'm actually living a double life..."

"A double life?! What do you mean?!"

The blue haired girl couldn't help but feel a mixture of sadness and betrayal almost. Was this man truly who he said he was or perhaps, some faker just like that Shadow the Hedgehog. Crossbow Training Link took a deep breath before sighing.

"You see... by day or when I'm not needed, I'm Link of the Crossbow Training realm however when I am needed, I'm actually... Shadow, as in you know, Shadow Link of the Real Goths," he replied.

Lana's jaw dropped as she didn't know how to feel. If only he would have admitted that sooner, things could have been different. She felt tears welding up in her eyes as the girl didn't know how to feel. Shadow Link felt extremely bad for hiding this sooner yet did not want his group to ruin his relationship, especially knowing the majority's prior relationship with Cia in the past. The last thing he needed was for Lana to be harassed because she was the younger twin of the witch who wore Prada.

Before he even had the chance to reply, his girlfriend stormed out of the building as he followed her in pursuit. Robin and Melia noticed the situation from afar as it confirmed the tactician's suspicion during the time Lana started seeing Crossbow Training Link. Unfortunately, things just had to get worse as Cia herself stepped in to inform Robin about Morshu's threat, let alone Mewtwo was alongside the hefty Koridian man before she came face to face with Melia. She clutched onto the triplet stroller as her eyes took note of Linfan before glancing over at Robin.

The tactician feared for the worst as he suddenly remembered that Cia happened to be the extremely jealous type. Greeeeat.

"Robin... who is she?!"

Her fiance didn't answer. Instead he glanced over at Melia who asked him the same question more gently while Cia tried her hardest to suppress her own rage. The High Entia took note of the three children as two of them resembled her former lover.

"Robin... who the fuck is she?!"

Melia of course, wasn't going to let someone stomp all over her either. So she decided to respond to the aggressive cow.

"For your information, I'm Melia Antiqua, Robin's former girlfriend before he took off to partake in the Smash Brothers event."

"Robin... you never told me about this?! What the fuck?!"

Robin on the other hand was beginning to get frustrated. The last thing he needed was to be blamed for leaving a child behind he barely knew existed, let alone be the one at fault for something he didn't do.

"So, you're allowed to date Mr. I Wear No God Damn Shoes at the time but I'm not allowed to do anything? Isn't that fucking hypocritical?" he retorted.

"Kamui was just a fling of the past! Besides, I didn't give birth to Kanna at all!" Cia barked back as the crowd gazed at the fighting couple.

"Wait... who the hell is Kanna?! Is there something you've been hiding as well?!"

"That's none of your fucking business!"

Melia covered Linfan's ears as she kept quiet. She knew this was getting out of hand as they were know bickering with one another. Part of her couldn't believe that Robin went for someone with less class, let alone a attitude problem. How sad indeed.

A few minutes after, Cia stormed out as Robin huffed in annoyance. The High Entia decided to check up on the Plegian to make sure he was alright, let alone tell him what he did was absolutely wrong since they were both at fault.

At the parking lot, Cia ended up running into a devastated Lana.

"Did you get betrayed as well?" Lana asked her sister.

"Y-yes... I don't want to talk about it. Besides, Morshu's on our ass anyways and wants every Lancias' head because of me," she muttered.

"Maybe we can work together to take him out but first, let's take those kids to safety. The last thing we need is for them to get kidnapped by the shopkeep," Lana stated. The two witches took off as little did these fools realize, shit went downhill after the fall of the Krew.

* * *

Lucas dumbfoundedly stared outside the window, observing the children outside. They seemed to be engulfed in their mindless games and furthermore, full of happiness. The blond sighed as he glanced down before making his way towards his bed to lie down on. Ever since Master Hand's reveal, everything changed completely. He was no longer in a relationship with Dark Pit, let alone surrounded by a group of people whom he can dearly call his friends. Instead, he was inside his own house as he constantly contemplated with himself in a never ending debate. If he never defied his father in the first place, would things have been different? Would Claus still be with him, let alone the two brothers playing silly children's games with one another? Or would things continued escalating to the point of evacuation? It was truly something difficult to grasp, let alone even make sense of it.

He slightly perked up as he noticed a vacant bed next to him, belonging to none other than the orange haired boy himself. Lucas heavily sighed, regretting everything he's done to include not heeding Claus' warnings about Dark Pit in the first place. As Lucas kept trailing off into his own sea of troubles, the bow eventually drifted off as he unlocked a suppressed memory from the past.

\- an orchestrated version of "Sorrowful Tazmily" from Mother 3 begin's playing-

_Lucas noticed his vast surroundings immensely transformed as he wasn't in his bedroom anymore. Instead, he was back at Tazmily Village which was located in Nowhere Islands. He looked around his bedroom before being surprised by none other than Claus himself._

_"Hey Lucas! Come outside, I found something cool!" he eagerly begged._

_Lucas just simply nodded as he watched his older twin daringly take off before following him in pursuit. He halted in his tracks as he notice a brunette woman in a crimson dress fixed up a vase full of sunflowers. She turned towards Lucas and smiled sweetly before approaching him. The blond recognized her right away to be none other than his real mother, Hinawa._

_"Did you brother find something interesting?" she asked._

_Lucas simply nodded as it caused his mother to giggle a bit._

_"Just remember to be safe alright?"_

_Before he took off to continue his journey, Hinawa kissed her son on the cheek before resuming her prior actions. Out of everything, Lucas' favorite plant was the sunflower because it reminded him so much of his beloved mother. They symbolize adoration, loyalty and longevity as they're commonly referred to as happy flowers as they bring joy to someone, just like Hinawa._

_Eventually he caught up with Claus however before he could say anything, he noticed some strange army of some sorts heading in their direction. Both twins heard th cries of various townsfolk as they were being brutally slaughtered. Before they could rush over to check on their mother, their father Flint arrived alongside his grandfather Alec. _

_Flint informed his father-in-law to escape and take the boys to safety while he holds off the enemy for the time being. As the trio boarded a chopper, Lucas glancing down at Nowhere Islands as he wondered about his father's whereabouts. Since that day, he never heard from both his parents ever again._

* * *

Downstairs, Soren appeared to be engrossed in his novel as he took a sip of his black espresso, which represented his taste and soul. He never was one for getting involved in mindless affairs, let alone the stupidity of what was the Hot Topic Krew and all of those other groups. Soren found the whole thing to be quite meaningless, even dull as the true meaning of goth died a long time ago. Instead, it was replaced with inane things such as Hot Topic, Capri-suns and even hanging out at what used to be Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (the place where the animatronics killed preps) before it got shut down for good. He did however, ponder about the whereabouts about those other interesting groups. Soren knew the MemeMemeMeme Brigade was an actual club while the former Cute Toot House turned Heroes of Light were nowhere to be found. Then there was rumors that King Dedede joined some other group alongside a grey Kirby, Bandana Dee, Meta Knight, Pac-Man and some ghost gang while another peculiar group dedicated to hopping dimensions somehow managed to accidentally deliver lamp oil, rope and bombs to Morshu.

The branded man sighed softly to himself as he placed down his book on the table and decided to check up on Lucas for the time being. Soren made his way upstairs and slightly crept open the door, just to see the blond mesmerized by the ceiling fan above. Even though it wasn't something too alarming, Soren was still concerned for Lucas' well-being and decided to inform Ike about it.

Speaking of the Radiant Hero, Ike was outside mowing the front lawn shirtless. His glistering pecks were displaying a show for the world to see as holy moly, Ike is fucking gorgeous. His beefy body was perfect, his pecks were extremely defined enough to make anyone go gaga for. It didn't help that the indigo haired man was also sweating, which only added onto his delectable beauty. Some would assume Ike went to his local gym 24/7 while others thought he worked long and hard at his pole dancing game.

Soren stepped outside the front porch to see his hot, sexy husband finishing up with the yard work as he gawked at him a bit before returning back to his usual, deadpan expression. He knew now wasn't the time for any sort of tomfoolery, let alone getting caught up in his husbands esteemed looks.

"Ike, may I have your attention for just a slight moment?" the half-dragon requested.

Ike finished up as he grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat off of his glorious chest before donning a form fitting muscle shirt. The indigo haired man made his way towards his boyfriend, wondering what he wanted.

"Hm?"

"Ever since that whole incident with that gigantic hand, Lucas' hasn't been the same since then. He is currently up wallowing in his own room as to be quite honest, I'm concerned. Do you perhaps think a change in scenery and atmosphere might help him?" Soren asked.

"Perhaps. I was supposed to meet up with the other Meme'bers at the Mad Monster Mansion an hour ago anyways. Perhaps we can talk him along and see if that helps?" Ike simply replied.

"Well, the worst it can do is get on his nerves with meaningless memes and that damned religious Nopon," Soren exclaimed rather bluntly.

With those words, the two decided to take Lucas to the Mad Monster Mansion to see if that would help lighten up his mood.

* * *

-"Tearin Up My Heart" by NSYNC begins to play as the gang arrives in the 1990s-

"Who knew 90s fashion would be so damn ugly," Dark Pit complained.

"Unfortunately, we have to wear the shit. Remember different names and we're all related to one another by different fathers, okay?" Warrior Link stated.

The trio approached the very high school that Lady Palutena and her gal pals once attended. Luckily for them, they managed to win an Nsync concert thanks to Phosphora's wits, let alone the goddess group aiding her.

All of the girls were excited as they couldn't stop talking about who was hotter, Lance Bass, Justin Timberlake, the list can go on. Dry Bowser had to put up with hearing the Backstreet Boys vs Nsync debates as he wished he brought some whiskey with him.

And of course, there was Chrom decked out in the shiniest of gear which of course, received a face palm from Ruben as Rufure rolled his eyes. Then of course, Soren looked at Chrom in disgust.

"How annoying," Soren bluntly exclaimed.

"Newsflash, you hate everything Soren," Ruben barked back.

"This is true. In addition to that, you're also fucking annoying."

Ruben's jaw dropped as Soren went to join Ike and Ranulf. Rumor had it that Soren really hates Ylisseans, let alone anyone who hailed from that area because like we all know it, Soren is truly hardcore.

A few minutes later, the Nsync concert started as the hallways were clear of students.

"Okay, now let's begin searching."

And the search for the orb began.

* * *

Team Anime split up into two groups to capture the two remaining goddesses. Madoka managed to puzzle Rosalina, let alone confuse the space goddess as she wondered how the hell did a pink haired anime managed to get the position of a God in the first time. This allowed for Sailor Moon and InuYasha to strike her before capturing her.

Kynthia on the other hand, they had to somehow make her pass out. Hank managed to use his Propane(and Propane accessories) powers to inflict a sleeping spell on her steak while Goku swooped her out. She appeared to be dreaming as she muttered nonsense.

"Oh kamisama..." she muttered, "I want to thank our lord and savior Goku for everything. May he become the next president."

"What the hell?" Hank questioned, being his all American good ol' Texan self.

"Oh, she's just a fucking weeaboo," Goku simply explained to Hank.

The team quickly returned back to the base as Icarus confined the two other Goddesses alongside Viridi who appeared to be knocked out still. Afterwards, he pressed a button which played rooster noises as it startled the three.

"What the fuck!?" exclaimed Viridi.

"Where am I?" Rosalina asked as she looked around.

Before the three knew it, they saw a familiar figure right in front of them as it was none other than Icarus the dick himself. He slowly clapped, being amused by their reactions as they were confined in a mere room.

"Well, well, well, looks like the gang's all here... oh wait, you're missing that green haired floozy and that teeny bopper wannabe," he mocked.

"Okay, why the hell are we seriously here?! It's not like we can't do anything without our full powers anyways," Viridi mocked back, which of course caused him to roll his eyes. Oh how he hated this little piece of shit.

Kynthia shook a bit as she began praying to God of course, however Icarus only laughed.

"You can drop the Christian act sweetheart," he taunted,"we all know Libra is right. Furthermore, he didn't exclaim the real reason why you're full of shit Kynthia. It has been secretly hidden as Jesus for quite some time however, we all knew that you were praying to Goku the entire time you fat, fucking weeaboo."

Viridi and Rosalina gasped as they heard the sudden news.

"That's... that's not true," Kynthia stammered. "That's absurd! Just why the hell would I worship anime?!"

"Because face it Kynthia, you're weeaboo trash. It runs in your family bro," Icarus exclaimed. "I mean, look at your daughters for crying out loud. One's a closet weeb while the other is a full on weeaboo trying her hardest to get out of her phase once she grew up and defeated my precious Anal!"

"... FUCKING HELL! SO WHAT IF I WORSHIP GOKU YOU FUCKER?!" she snapped.

"More so than your husband? My, my, perhaps I shall spare Grima the news that his wife prefers Goku over him! Anyways, stop derailing me! Now, let me show you what happens if one of you tries to escape. Arnold, come out here!"

Arnold Swartzenegger came out as he was now Terminator 3. He held a machine gun as Icarus snapped as he shot Rosalina to death, shocking both the Goddess of Nature and the Goddess of Time.

"Oh my god, you killed Rosalina!" Kynthia cried.

"You bastards!" Viridi added.

"Oh get over it. We all know she's like Kenny and will eventually come back," Icarus exclaimed. "As for you two, if any of you guys try anything funny, it will be a permadeath for you both!"

With those words, he walked away as he left the two goddesses in awe.

* * *

At the Smashville hospital, Rufure arose from his coma as his eyes shot wide awake. He had a feeling that his beloved wife had gone missing and he for one, wasn't going to allow for that. The fell dragon manakete noticed a bunch of wires connected onto him as his tongue was extremely dry from being knocked out for a long period of time.

His body was weak as well as he struggled to maintain balance as he forcefully ripped the IV out all dramatically like the movies Rufure already failed to protect her once, the last thing he needed was more failures piling on top of one another.

Before leaving the area, he made sure to drink tons of water before taking off.

"Sir, where are you going?!" Nurse Birdo asked however, he didn't seem to reply nor listen.

Instead, he took off in a flash as he decided that he needed help to get his wife back. As much as he despised going to them because of one particular person, he needed help from the MemeMemeMeme Brigade.

* * *

"Redial" from the Bomberman Hero soundtrack begins to play-

"Who knew the first relic would be in Chrom's locker out of all places," Warrior Link exclaimed as he made sure everything was exactly in place.

"Why does he have a box of Kid Cuisine fishsticks in his locker for crying out loud?" Lana Jr questioned as she failed to understand the Ylissean prince's interesting taste in bizarre things. She was still amazed how Lucina thankfully didn't end up like her father, probably due to the fact that Ruben actually didn't put up with Chrom's shit.

"That's something I wouldn't even want to know myself," Dark Pit chimed in.

The other two agreed with the black angel as they figured Chrom's weird taste was better left unknown from the start. As the trio obtained the Orb of Destiny, they were ready to tackle the next task, getting the Torch of Eldin. Dark Pit place the orb in a container as they made their out of the high school as Viridi appeared to be beating up Classic Tails for his lunch money.

The three heard the two tailed fox's pleas for help however ignored it due to the fact that they didn't want to mess up time, let alone took Future Lana's words into consideration. After a few minutes, the trio managed to arrive where they were first launched into the past as they awaited the second portal to ascend to their next destination, the 2000s.

_"I see you've guys managed to obtain the Orb of Destiny without any trouble. Now I'm going to quickly conjure up another portal so you guys can proceed. Remember to take on different identities and change your attire to match with the era."_

The Seer casted another portal as Dark Pit, Lana Jr and Warrior Link stepped inside to obtain the next relic.

* * *

-"Trick Track Part 2" from Phantasy Star Online begins playing-

Icarus watched the foolish trio from a monitor as he seemed please. Not only were they doing the dirty work for him, he managed to obtain the remaining Goddesses and put them in their place. Furthermore, he demonstrated if any one of them tried to escape, Icarus had no hesitation in annihilating them as he had Arnold Swartzenegger shoot Rosalina to death once again.

The only thing the dark angel despised about the space Peach was that she had the ability to revive herself, just like that boy in the orange jacket, Kenny. It was quite unfair yet knew it would garner hilarious results anyways. As he continued observing his son along with the other two future brats, Camilla stepped inside as the purple haired woman held a clipboard.

"It appears that only a small amount of your team has returned," she informed him.

Icarus turned around, raising a brow.

"Continue on."

Camilla nodded as she observed the piece of paper before continuing.

"It appears that Dr. Mario was from another dimension the entire time as it perfectly explains his stance as a clone. He seemed to have returned home, however he is stuck to eternally float around as a small spirit. Dr. Doofenshmirtz joined the OWCA even though I'm pretty sure you never cared about him in the first place. The only ones who managed to return are Wizzro, Nui, Metal Face along with a newcomer who dubs himself as Pac," Camilla explained.

Icarus paused for a moment as he allowed the information to sink in. Afterwards, he spoke once more.

"I see... and what of those traitors?"

"Phosphora decided to stay put in Arendelle with Elsa and Anna, Magolor and Deadpool are pursuing crime and evil as we speak, Chad for some reason decided to be uncreative and work on another mediocre band called Backnickel. Pretty absurd if you ask me."

"And Shrek? What of that treacherous traitor?"

"Well," Camilla replied, pausing for a moment. "Unfortunately for the sexy ogre, he perished in his final battle. Shrek the ogre is no more after he managed to slay Dragon."

"Wait a minute... isn't Dragon the wife of that stupid talking Eddie Murphy donkey?" Icarus exclaimed.

"Yes but she along with her children feasted on her husband. It was bound to happen to be quite honest since you know, how the fuck did a donkey managed to procreate with a dragon anyways?" the purple haired woman questioned, shrugging.

"...Thank fucking god. Donkey was a piece of shit anyways, let alone fucking annoying. Well, least I'll never have to ever hear a donkey with Eddie Murphy's voice talk ever again."

Icarus turned around and muttered something that only he himself could hear.

"Now only if the fell dragon could eat that fat bitch."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Mad Monster Mansion, Dry Bowser decided to pay the Memes a little visit. He was curious to how they were faring up, let alone wanted to know if they where caught up in the current events. He noticed that Icarus' tactics were starting to get more out of hand as he now somehow manage to convince the people of the world that they could put a stop to these evildoers. The skeletal reptile knew that dark angel was full of shit and in addition, the real cause of this entire mess to begin with. He still was quite astonished that his son managed to receive the blame for all of this while he gets away with it scotch free.

"How disgusting," he thought.

The Meme'bers were now engrossed in High School Musical as Chrom thought he was Troy Barton for some reason and started singing "Get Your Head In The Game" or whatever the hell its called. Soren of course, wanted it to end as he rolled his eyes recalling why he barely went with his husband to hang out with these nerds in the first place.

His opinion still stands to this day: Soren always thought of Chrom to be nothing but a fucking disgrace.

Inklet was still moping over the fact that the bad guys managed to ruin Splatfest for their own amusement while Nikki appeared to be googling things up on the internet, trying to learn more about their foes. According to Google, there was little about Icarus to include his past incidents or anything, almost as if he had a clean slate.

"Hmm, that's suspicious..." she muttered.

Dry Bowser leaned forward a bit to get a better glimpse of the computer screen. He noticed the Mii feminist's trying her hardest to dig up any sort of information on Icarus the dick.

"He might have paid someone to erase the information. Icarus may be a fucking piece of shit however that Kurt Cobain worshipping dumbass isn't that stupid to leave any sort of trail. Trust me, I would know," he muttered.

"That is true, after all you were Palutena's science teacher," Nikki simply replied.

Before the dry man could even answer, the doorbell rang once more. Remembering what Icarus managed to proclaim during the Splatfest announcements, the Memes feared they have been found either by the beautiful Paul Blart, Bernice the tow truck driver or even the handsome CIA and his love Bane. Kirby was hesitant to get the door as Chrom muttered something to himself as he got up and volunteered to answer it.

As the Exalt opened the door, he came face to face with a familiar face as it was none other than the fell dragon himself. Chrom narrowed his gaze, rolling his eyes at the white haired man as he was disappointed that Grima was once again out on the streets.

"Ugh, what do you want Grima?"

"... I don't have time to deal with your bullshit Chrom. My wife has been kidnapped and I'm not going to rest until she's back. Now, let's get moving, all of you!" Rufure commanded.

All of the Meme'bers featuring Lucas and Soren got up as they listened to the fell dragon manakete. Chrom muttered something about stupid feels dragon as he followed the rest.

"So, does this mean that Grima has joined the Memes?" Henry asked.

"Not sure to be honest," Reyn casually replied.

"I just think he's worried about his wife," Bayonetta chimed in. "After all, Icarus the dick did kidnap her but for what, I honestly don't know."

"Probably some conspiracy theorist might have got the best of him," Toon Link guessed, "after all, he might not be as bright as we're making him out to be."

"The kid's got a point," Shulk answered, "we've only stumbled into him once so we really don't know if he's truly a genius or just some lunatic who thinks he has the whole wide world in his hands."

Everyone nodded as the MemeMemeMeme Brigade took off to finally deal with Icarus once and for all, however one question remains.

Just where in the hell exactly is his base located at?

"Guys, I may have an idea on how we could get the location of their headquarters," Dry Bowser exclaimed as the Meme'bers, Soren and Grima looked in his direction. Shulk simply gestured for the man to go on as they awaited his plan.

"Well, remember how I'm truly neutral? Seeing how everyone knows about my neutrality pack and the fact that I literally have done every job, I can pose as a repairman and get inside. As much as that bastard would despise letting me inside, he knows he can't fight it due to me being truly neutral. Not only I can see where Icarus is exactly hiding but also the status of the kidnapped girls as well. After all, I do have my sources," he explained.

"And that is?" Reyn questioned.

"Let's just say a little spy can help me out with that."

* * *

Dry Bowser clutched onto his tool box as he looked both ways before knocking on the entrance what appeared to be a single bathroom out in the middle of nowhere. The man tapped his foot, glancing at his watch as he heard the voice asking him come inside. The boney man opened the door to see Yoshi you know, IN THE BATHROOM slurping on a precious Capri-sun pouch as he appeared to be watching NintendoCaprisun on the monitor while sitting on the toilet.

"Are you the repairman I called earlier?" Yoshi simply asked as the Youtuber made his in the bathroom joke.

Dry Bowser nodded in response as Yoshi beamed, hopping off the toilet seat. From there, he removed one of the lose tiles to reveal a giant red button, pressing it as it revealed a secret tunnel to get into Icarus' base.

"Follow me," Yoshi ushered.

The man just nodded and kept his mouth shut as he followed the evil green dinosaur into the lair.

_"Out of all places, the entrance to their hideout is the fucking bathroom?! You've got to be fucking kidding,"_ he thought to himself. Well, at least he managed to finally obtain a location and how to get inside the Big Bads' evil hideout.

Chaptar 30 end.

* * *

**Finally got to the end of that! Sorry about the delay folks, school managed to get in the way and we all know how that goes. Anyways, feel free to suggest what you will like to see in Chaptar 31: Back to the Past Part 2(2000s, High School Days of Shrek).**

**Also apologize for the past hunt for being short. There wasn't much to address in the 90s as its been done before and plus, it's not the SSB4 tournament era. It's probably also a reason why we're taking suggestions of you guys would like to see in the next chapter. It will help us with ideas.**

**At least we all finally know where the bad guys have been hiding the entire time.**

**Until next time!**


	42. Chaptar 31: Back to the Past Pt 2(2000s)

**Hello everyone! Welcome back to another exciting chaptar of the HTK!**  
**Luckily I managed to get some free time so here you guys go!**

**Remember to vote in the poll on my profile if you haven't already.**

* * *

**Chaptar 31: Back to the Past Part 2(The High School Days of Shrek, etc.)**

_I realized I forgot the Arc 3 theme song so here you go for those wondering._

_Gotta get back_  
_Back to the past_  
_Hot Topic Krew_  
_Watch out_  
_Gotta get back_  
_Back to the past_  
_Hot Topic Krew_  
_Krew Krew Krew Krew Krew_

_Now that shit is done and over with. Well then, let's carry on_

* * *

"Is it safe to finally continue without interruption?"

"The only interruption I'm currently hearing is coming straight out of your mouth."

The dimmed lights slowly turn on as it reveals none other than the Squid Sisters who finally managed to get things back to normal (they hoped). Their audience took a moment to recover from the sudden aftermaths of countless interruptions as the cameraman along with the crew set up to go live once more.

-"Plaza Night (Instrumental)" from Splatoon slowly fades in as the two Inkling cousins can finally continue their exciting announcement.-

"Alright guys, we last left off at announcing this week's Splatfest choices of Mircosoft vs Apple," Callie continued.

"You guys know the deal, choose a side and fight for your team!" Marie added.

The crowd of Inklings cheered in delight as they were ready to fight for their operating system preference, or in some Inklings' cases, fight for which Squid Sister they preferred. Shortly after the two of them got ready to give them a performance as the audience cheered even more while the other residents watched from the comfort of their beloved homes. The girls started dancing before Callie took lead in singing the first verse.

**(Callie)**  
**Come on, come on, now!**  
**Get ready right now!**  
**You've gotta let us know what's your team**

**(Both)**  
**Turn it up right now -**  
**Get ready, Inklings, to bring it**

**(Callie)**  
**You ready? Go!**  
**We're gonna, bring it real loud!**

**(Marie)**  
**If you're not ready..**  
**Get yourself ready until you're steady**  
**Don't rest your head not knowing who'll be the best**  
**So baby, pick who you'll choose for, you ready?**

**(Both)**  
**Pick who you'll choose for, the team that won't fall**  
**Pick who you'll choose for, and give it your all!**  
**Don't rest your head, we're gonna rock through the Fest**  
**So baby, pick who you'll choose for, you ready?**

The anticipating crowd loudly roared as the show came to an end. Before the sisters had a chance to pick up from where they left off, the lights suddenly want out everywhere as the squid kids gasped in horror. The only thing they were able to hear was the sound of sudden footsteps accompanied by muffled cries. A theme about Gutsmen's ass played for a couple of seconds before the lights came back on, yet something was quite strange.

Just where in the world are Callie and Marie?!

\- "Landlord" from the Bomberman Hero OST begins playing-

"What the heck?!" cried a male Inkling,"where in the world are the Squid Sisters!"

"I don't know!" an Inkling girl cried,"what kind of monster would do this?!"

In panic, some of the Inklings kept constantly changing from a kid to a squid while others ran amok due to the sudden disappearance of the beloved cousins. Shortly after, another Inkling managed to get them to calm down.

"Guys, everything's going to be okay," said another Inkling.

"What makes you think that?!" replied another.

"Well, remember guys when there's trouble there is one person we can rely on."

All of the Inklings nodded in unison as they prayed to none other than the great Splat Tim. He does it!

* * *

\- A muffled version of "Crazy in Love" by Beyonce plays from the distance as the portal opens up to the next time period.-

As the trio featuring Deoxys traveled forward in time, they eventually arrived at their next destination as they were now in the 2000s. Everyone else except Deoxys fell flat on their face meanwhile the Pokemon managed to land rather gracefully with its fantastic bendy noodle arm powers. Dark Pit groaned a bit as he got up to get a better glimpse of their new surroundings. He noticed a couple of oak trees near a fence as they appeared to be perched in front of a huge building which donned the flag of its country. Dark Pit was able to comprehend that they landed near a school of sorts however, what grade level was the question. Part of him wanted to contemplate more possibilities however, now wasn't the time. After all, time was ticking and he needed to get the relics to defeat his father.

"So, what's next on the agenda?" the dark angel simply asked.

"If I'm not mistaken, it's the Torch of Eldin," Lana Jr quickly replied.

"Now the better question is where exactly is this torch? We already had a extremely time retrieving the Orb of Destiny however I don't expect it garner the same results for the next ancient relic," Warrior Link stated as he appeared to be in intense thought.

While the group talked amongst one another, Deoxys happened to notice a particular object of interest not from afar as it turned out to be the torch itself. It wondered why a torch was in the middle of school grounds as the Pokemon knew it would strike anyone's fancy, let alone be moved. Deoxys moved it noodle arms and tapped Dark Pit on the shoulder to grab the black angel's attention.

"Hm? Are you trying to tell us something?"

Deoxys nodded as it pointed towards the torch on the ground, causing all three of them to smile in complete amazement. Lana Jr assumed that their mission was going to be easy after all, especially since the torch slept on the ground while the orb was found in Chrom's locker.

"Well, that was easy," Warrior Link remarked as he began approaching the torch, however halted in his tracks as he noticed a outsider. Dark Pit quickly tugged his scarf and pulled the blond into hiding as they observed the stranger. It appeared to be a male teen as their hair was dark and shaggy and furthermore, they happened to be wearing a fedora along with a blue button up with a white shirt along with a red tie beneath it. To add, they were also wearing matching pants which complimented the button up shirt. In spite of it all, the young male happened to notice the object of interest as his eyes lit up with curiosity as he began inching towards the torch.

_"Fuck!"_ Warrior Link thought to himself. He really wished they would have noticed the torch's presence sooner so they could have proceeded onto the last relic however, fate spited them hard. Instead, it was falling into the hands to what appeared to be one of those nice guys™ which made the situation a lot more brutal than it needed to be.

"Hmm, what's this," the figure, otherwise known as Tohru Adachi spoke. "It appears I have seem to caught a glimpse of some sort of unique torch. Perhaps I shall display this fine beauty amongst my fellow gentlemen, The Nice Guys Brotherhood!"

With those words, Adachi quickly scurried off as he grabbed the torch and entered school grounds. At least Dark Pit was able to put a grade level on the school campus as it appeared they landed near a high school. Yet, the question remains: how are they going to obtain the Torch of Eldin from the fedora wearing teen? Of course, Lana Jr always had something up her sleeves while they let Deoxys so what it does best.

"This is going to be a lot more difficult than I thought it would be," Dark Pit remarked as he scratched the back of his head in slight awe.

"No shit Sherlock," Warrior Link sarcastically replied. "Even worse, it had to be one of them that found it. You know how hard it is to infiltrate a nice guys' group, let alone having to listen to them degrade women as if they owe them something."

"Wait, you're not a nice guy™?" Dark Pit snarked back, being the little shit that he is.

"You actually thought I was one of them? You piece of shit!"

Before the two boys could even duke it out, the bipedal Pokemon stepped in as it used its unique arms to push them back. Lana Jr saw this as the perfect opportunity to explain her plain, let alone the next set of disguises.

"Guys! Instead of babbling like hooligans, we should be planning on how to retrieve the Torch of Eldin from those guys! So, that leads us to our next aliases let alone disguises which I already prepared in the nick of time!" she proudly exclaimed. The twelve year old dug into her little bag as she took out fake black angel wings along with two charcoal wigs for her and her brother to wear. This caused Dark Pit to raise a brow in complete astonishment as the crimson eyed angel was uncertain where the little girl was even going with this.

"You see, this time we can pose as siblings! It will not only make it believable yet we will also be matching so it wouldn't raise any suspicion whatsoever," explained the bubbly girl. The trio changed into their disguises as they got ready to discuss their game plan next. "Perhaps we can sneak into the high school and try to see where exactly those guys meet up. Afterwards while they're not looking, we can snatch the torch before they notice and try pursuing us. From there, we can proceed to the last time period."

Before the other two had a chance to comment, someone happened to notice their presence and realized that the group was trespassing on school grounds. The figure approached them as they cleared their throat to grab their undivided attention.

"Do any of you have a valid reason for being on school grounds?"

The group turned around and noticed a man who happened to be former treasure hunter Ryan Drake.

"Well I..-!"

Before any of the younger ones managed to come up with a lousy excuse, Warrior Link decided to take it from there.

"Well, you see I am a new student, yes a new student who apparently forgot to register," he lied.

"And why did you forget to register?" Mr. Drake questioned. It appeared that the man was rather skeptical of their excuse as he refused to buy it.

"You see, our parents haven't returned from their travels since three months. Rumor has it they have perished in their adventures so ever since then, I've been left to take care of my siblings here," he simply explained. Warrior Link nudged the two as their face expressions darkened to emphasize his false story to be true. Mr. Drake was silent for a moment before nodding as if he understood the boy's hardships.

"Alright, let me do this. I'll help you register into our system meanwhile your brother and sister along with their pet should be careful."

The man ushered for the older teen to follow as it appeared that their plan was going to be a lot more different than they expected to. As much as the Hylian despised to do this, the only option he had was to somehow get into The Nice Guys Brotherhood meeting in order to get to the Torch of Eldin. Of course, he knew it was going to be extremely difficult since these type of men were also threatened by other males as well, always calling them jerks or assholes that the ladies prefer and always flock to for some reason.

_"Let's hope I never have to do this again..."_

* * *

At the evil headquarters, Icarus stared intensely at his computer screen as word got out that Dark Pit and company managed to arrive safely at the next destination. He was quite perplexed how they managed to retrieve the Orb of Destiny in such a short amount of time. Perhaps they weren't the fools he was making them out to be which intrigued him yet agitated him at the same time. The last thing he wanted to think of his son was anything but intelligent.

As Icarus was in intense thought, Yoshi barged into his office with Dry Bowser trailing alongside him. This startled Icarus as he wondered which nuisance wanted to interrupt him this time however his face expression quickly changed at sight from the green dinosaur. Shortly after his expression dropped once more as he noticed the presence of his former science teacher, Dry Bowser. Nobody was quite sure what the bony cousin of Bowser taught yet most people assumed he was specialized in every time of science out there.

"Yoshi, may I ask you something?"

"Yes sir!" beamed the green barney.

"What is he doing here?!"

"Well, you did want a repairman remember?" Yoshi reminded him. "He happened to be perfect for the job. After all, he is the man of all trades."

Icarus grumbled as Dry Bowser couldn't help but be amused. It was hilarious seeing the former high school jackass frustrated due to his mere presence, let alone he knew about the neutrality pact he lived by. Dry Bowser wasn't one to back off his words either so there was no way in hell Icarus could even excuse him nor refuse his services.

"... Fine, you win. I'll just buzz for one of my assistants to take you in, meanwhile I have a meeting with Yoshi to talk about certain matters which of course, don't include you," Icarus exclaimed as he tried his hardest to mask his bitter tone from Dry Bowser, however the older man wasn't stupid. He pressed the red button as a few minutes later, Camilla arrived.

"Anything you inquire of sir?" she asked.

"You see this man right here," Icarus explained, "show him around the base and take him to the areas which need repairs. Remember to keep an eye on him at all times, just in cause he tries something funny."

"Understood."

With those words, Camilla ushered for Dry Bowser to follow her as she left Icarus and Yoshi alone in the office. The purple haired woman began taking the dry man on a tour around the base, showing him the facilities in and out to include the labs, lounge area to even some of the massive weapons Icarus had in store along with the other Terminator armies. During the toor, they managed to run into none other than one of the newer assistants, Zelda.

"Oh hello," she greeted.

"I didn't expect to run into you Zelda," Camilla replied. "I assume all is well?"

"Precisely," she replied. Dry Bowser knew this Zelda was a lot different from the one who was among the Heroes of Light. After all, that Zelda had brown hair while this one was completely blonde and appeared to be a lot younger as well.

Before Camilla could initiate more conversation, they were interrupted by another presence as they were greeted by none other than runway fashion making queen Ragyo Kiryuin herself alongside her assistant Rei.

\- "Blumekrantz (nZk ver)" begins playing as Dry Bowser is greeted by an overabundance of shiny rainbow hair.-

"Oh my," Ragyo remarked, "I didn't expect to run into both of you let alone this strange man. Is there a reason why he's here to begin with?"

"Well," Camilla replied, "he's the repairman that Icarus called for."

"I see... Well then, carry on."

As the group scurried off to their destination, Ragyo narrowed her gaze while Rei studied them.

"I can't trust any of them," Ragyo bluntly remarked. "Something tells me there is more to both that Camilla and Zelda girl than meets the eye, especially the latter."

Rei nodded in agreement. "Perhaps it will be wise to a keep close eye on them," she suggested.

"Of course. Besides, I sent Nui on a special mission to locate a particular Seer," Ragyo told her assistant. "To make things better, Nui is almost done with her mission as we speak!"

* * *

In the middle of English class, Warrior Link stepped inside as the teacher looked towards him while the other students glanced up then resumed to their previous activity or whatever they were doing. Mr. Piranha glanced up at him as he smiled when he realized it was a new student.

"Class, I'd like for you all to meet Takato Nishimiya. He is a special kind of student as he is none other than a dark angel which is quite rare to even encounter these days. So, treat him nicely and don't try anything funny," said the anthropomorphic piranha plant.

He then told Warrior Link to take a seat next to Shulk as he noticed that Shrek was sitting in front of the class. As their eyes made contact with one another, the ogre winced first however warmed up when the Hylian smiled at him instead of giving him a look of disgust. Petey continued his lecture as paper balls made their way towards the front room, hitting Shrek on the back. What made things even worse was the spit wads which managed to actually stick on his green skin as well.

"How immature..."

Warrior Link glanced back to see who was exactly throwing the crumbled up balls. He noticed it was group of boys whom consisted of Hans, Chad Kroeger with a bowl cut and Roy as he rolled his eyes.

"Great, the Dosh King's here too.."

The trio chuckled amongst themselves while Chad's laugh sounded more forced than anything else. Roy began crumpling up even more paper to throw at Shrek while Hans made fun of his weight. Warrior Link looked to his right to see the suspect of the spit wads as his stomach sank.

"Oh shit, oh shit... not good, not good!"

It turns out that the culprit responsible for it was none other than a bored teenage Cia Lancia as she was famously (or rather infamously) known as one of the queen bees in school. What made matters worse that not only she was his aunt in the future however, every Lancia female had something they dubbed to be Link senses. If she wanted to, she can easily reveal him in a heartbeat and probably beg for him to love her which Warrior Link didn't want at all.

Eventually class ended as "Takato" began making his way towards his locker just for it to be closed on his face, revealing none other than Cia.

"Takato right?" she asked.

"Y-yeah."

"Say... you're pretty cute and that's rare of me to even say that to someone other than Link. To be honest, you almost remind me of him yet you're not him at all," she continued.

"Hehe... that's nice."

Shortly after, she started inching up closer towards him with that lustful look in her eyes.

"I can be anything you want me to me," Cia sultry cooed as she giggled madly.

Warrior Link gulped as she inched closer towards him as he felt his back touch the lockers between him.

"I can be your devil or I can be your angle," she sexily whispered in his ear.

"Um, don't you mean angel?" Warrior Link corrected.

"No, angle. It's internet talk."

"Internet talk? Are you saying that you have no friends and you spend all of your time on the internet," he guessed, generalizing on purpose. This caused Cia to turn slightly red in both anger and embarrassment as she huffed before storming off.

_"God keep her away from me..."_

* * *

The MemeMemeMeme Brigade began their travels as a couple of them happened to go into chorus mode thus confusing Lucas and annoying both Grima and Soren to no end.

\- An instrumental version of the children's song "The Ants Go Marching" starts playing.-

"The ants go marching one by one, hurrah, hurrah," Shulk started off.  
"The ants go marching one by one, hurrah, hurrah," Marth sang next.  
"The ants go marching one by one, the little one stops to suck his thumb," Reyn went next.  
"And they all go marching down to the ground, to get out of the rain," sang Little Mac.  
"BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!" All Meme'bers (minus Ike because Soren would kill his husband if he joined in on this embarrassing moment), shouted at once.

"The ants go marching two by two, hurrah, hurrah," Inklet sang, starting off the next stanza.  
"The ants go marching two by two, hurrah, hurrah," sang Bayonetta.  
"The ants go marching two by two, the little one stops to tie his shoe," Nikki chimed in.  
"And they all go marching down to the ground, to get out of the rain," Kirby happily sang.  
"BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!," All Meme'bers minus Ike shouted once again.

"The ants go marching three by three, hurrah, hurrah," Samus sang.  
"The ants go marching three by three, hurrah, hurrah," Donkey Kong said, singing along.  
"The ants go marching three by three, the little one stops to climb a tree," chimed Captain Falcon.  
"And they all go marching down to the ground, to get out of the rain, nya ha ha," sang Henry.  
"BOOM! BOOM! BO-!" Before the Meme'bers can finish off the last verse, someone interrupted them.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled the fell dragon.

-The sound of a interrupted track plays as the song dies because of Grima's interruption.-

"For the fucking love of everyone's sanity, stop singing nursery rhymes," Grima complained as he cut off the music and thus, saving Soren and Lucas from this torment called children's songs hell.

"NOT SO FAST!"

Everyone did a double take and turned around, seeing it was none other than Paul Blart, Mall Cop. Paul Blart narrowed his gaze as he was perched ontop of his mall scooter along with studying the fools.

"Oh great, it's that Blart fellow," Soren said, being rather unimpressed then again when was he ever impressed.

"What does Paul Blart want from us?!" Falco questioned.

"To put you right where you guys belong! In jail! You guys ruined MY MALL for the last time!" he screamed. Paul Blart then did a magical girl transformation as he turned into Mecha Blart which shocked the Memes to include Grima.

"What the fuck is going on?! Now I'm FUCKING PISSED!" Kirby yelled.

Shulk took out the Monado as Alvis looked at their newest foe.

_"Oh great, its this douchebag,"_ he remarked._ "Shulk, remember not to take this man lightly. Even though he is an idiot, I have a feeling that this Mecha Blart of his is extremely powerful."_

"Understood Alvis," Shulk exclaimed.

"Did you just talk to Elvis?!" Chrom asked. "Oooh, ask him what it was like to die on the toilet!"

_"Oh dear fucking lord..."_

Grima felt like observing the entire thing yet knew that wasn't going to be an option sadly. So remembering that he is not only a dragon but a grandmaster as well, he decided to aid them because as much as he hated Chrom he felt that he was the only one obligated to mess with him.

Little did they know, they would be receiving more help as a small group noticed the Mecha Blart not from a far.

"What the hell is even going on?!" Shia muttered.

"Whatever it is, as hilarious as it looks I don't think it should be taken with a grain of salt," Leo added.

"Wasn't Paul Blart Mall Cop a terrible movie anyways?" Elise asked.

"Of course sister," Xander replied.

"Anyways, we should probably aim those rare Pepe lovers before things get too out of hand!" Corrin suggested.

"Right!" So they went to aid the Memes with Mecha Blart.

Meanwhile, Toon Link regretted his decision to go visit the Memes.

"Why did I listen to Palutena again?!" the child muttered to himself.

* * *

"And that shall do it!"

Dry Bowser finished repairing the room which originally housed Lain before Yoshi managed to try to sabotage the project due to his own jealousy over the non-human creation. Camilla's eyes scanned the room as the repairman excelled at his job as if the room had never been touched or damaged to begin with. She smiled, being amazed by Dry Bowser's work as she decided there was one more thing she needed to do before she escorted him out of the premises (to avoid suspicion or coming off shady).

"It's like if this room was never touched in the first place! How do you do it?"

"Well, when you hold every job in the business you learn a few tricks kiddo," Dry Bowser simply replied.

As the two made their way out of the laboratory, they passed by Dr. Wily and Erwin who appeared to be on coffee break as they chatted amongst one another. The two scientist stared at both Dry Bowser and Camilla as walked past them.

"Say, isn't that Dry Bowser?" Wily asked.

"Of course. I remember when he used to work as a lawyer of some sorts. Managed to even stump Miles Edgeworth more than Phoenix himself could," Erwin added.

Camilla mentality sighed of relief as the two men didn't bother to badger why the skeleton was even here as well as how Dry Bowser even managed to find the base's location to begin with, seeing how they were out in the middle of nowhere. When they managed to get away from the two scientists, the lavender haired woman looked back in forth as she made sure the coast was clear before presuming on. Taking out a keycard, she swiped it as she took the bony reptile to an unauthorized room which surprised Dry Bowser. Soon he remembered that Camilla was one of the two spies who was actually working under Icarus to retrieve information let alone overthrow their father with the rest of her siblings. It was why she tensed up a bit when Ragyo decided to appear out of nowhere.

The two stepped inside as it turned out she took Dr Bowser to the area where the captive goddesses were being held alongside two new faces which consisted of the Squid Sisters.

"I can't believe we got kidnapped..." Callie complained as she frowned.

"I agree. All because he couldn't handle criticism on his generic villain speech. What kind of guy gets so worked up over some constructive criticism, let alone makes a Powerpoint presentation with that terrible Papyrus font," Marie commented which managed to get a chuckle out of Marie.

Rosalina was back once again as she appeared to be in her own thoughts while Viridi was trying to find a way to get out. Meanwhile, Kynthia looked really distressed as her body tensed up.

"This is where he's keeping his prisoners DB," Camilla informed.

Hearing the woman's voice got their attention as they rushed over towards the two as they were being contained in some kind of force field.

"Dry Bowser?! I didn't expect to run into you here," Viridi said, being rather surprised.

"Please get us out of here, I'm begging you!" Callie cried.

"I promise I'm doing the best that I can however I can't sadly guarantee I can let you girls out so soon," he replied. "The last thing I want is to cause any commotions or ward off any suspicion towards that dick. Thankfully I can however, give our beloved heroes the location of the base and provide you girls with some valuable information."

"Oh thank goodness!" Rosalina replied. "The last thing I want to do is die once again because someone watches too much South Park..."

"Are my babies okay?! How is my husband?! I am so scared I feel that I'm going to throw up," Kynthia stammered rather quickly.

"About your children, Morshu is after them as we speak however Grima woke up and is looking for you," Dry Bowser simply told her. He could see Kynthia's hands shaking as her breathing was rapid due to the overwhelming anxiety of being captive. "I know Cia could handle herself so as long as she doesn't get too caught up in glory, she will be able to ward off Morshu and his pals," he added as the former science teacher quickly realized that being vague would only make her panic. To be honest, Dry Bowser himself wasn't too sure if Cia can even ward off Morshu and his pals, let alone handle him by herself without aid. The man could tell that he spent at leave five years or so plotting his revenge against the Lancia family and most likely trained for it as well.

"GriGri opened his eyes... I'm so glad.."

She smiled at the thought of her husband as she yearned for his touch again.

"Anyways ladies, the information I'm about to tell you is extremely important so I'd advise you girls hang onto every word..."

* * *

Lunch time arrived as Warrior Link managed to get himself something small. The cafeteria was filled with loud chatter and colleagues alike as he wasn't sure where to sit exactly. Luckily he managed to find himself an empty table near the corner as he placed his tray and sat down. Before he dug into his sandwich, he noticed someone lingering over him.

"E-exuse me," someone with a hot, Scottish accent asked, "mind if I sit here?"

Perking up, the blond noticed it was none other than Shrek himself. He just stared at him for a moment as he sensed the ogre's loneliness.

"My friends are at a dentist appointment and I honestly have no one else, plus you seem nice..."

"Of course you may si-!"

Unfortunately for the beloved ogre, he was pushed off to the side as his tray flew out of his hands. Cia snickered to herself as she made her way towards her new love interest.

"Hey Fatass," she taunted. "I suggest you go take your lard ass elsewhere and fuck off! Nobody wants you around anyways as you're revolting to even look at."

Tears weld up in Shrek's eyes as the ogre took off crying which of course, made the entire cafeteria laugh. Little did the teenage bitch know, Warrior Link had it up to here with her attitude. So, the "dark angel" got up and looked her straight in the eye as she wondered if he was going to thank her for her heroic actions yet fate told her otherwise.

"... What was that for?"

"I was just trying to save you from the ug-!"

"That doesn't excuse your goddamn shitty behavior you fucking bitch! In fact, I hate girls like you! They think they're high and mighty poking fun at others yet don't even look at themselves. Face it, you're fucking miserable yourself so you decide to enforce it upon others who are obviously better than you," he snapped.

Cia rose a brow as her jaw dropped. A couple of ooooooos' could be heard throughout the cafeteria as everyone grew silent.

"... And to think you were good shit. Guess you like weaklings more than actual people that matter Takato!" she yelled.

"Perhaps you can exactly tell the whole school why you harass people!? Are you that fucking insecure of youself?! Is it self-projection or perhaps, you're just a pathetic spoiled bitch who doesn't care about anyone but herself? Tch, no wonder your precious hero always chooses Zelda over you. You can definitely use an attitude check while at it!"

Cia's jaw dropped before she actually screamed and took off. The crowd was silent before Zelda slowly clapped at first which eventually turned into cheers.

"WOW! That guy just told off the school's biggest bitch!" Hans exclaimed.

What made things more interesting was the fact that it grabbed the interest of Adachi himself. He made his way towards Warrior Link as he admired his fine bravery against the wicked bitch of the school.

"Pst kid, I like your style!" he commented. "Perhaps you should join me and my friends afterschool."

He handed the blond a slip with the club name and location before taking off. Part of him smiled as this meant one step closer to taking back the torch. Shortly after, Shrek approached him.

"Wow... you're amazing telling her off like that... I really admire your bravery..."

"Thanks. I'm sure you'll become brave too, I just know it?"

"Really?"

"Yep! Trust me!"

And it was true! Shrek the heroic ogre took on many adventures before he perished. RIP Shrek, I will forever miss you, you sweet ogre! :'(

* * *

At a local cafe, the sorceress sisters sat at a table near the corner as Lana took a sip of her coffee while her sister ate her emotions. Cia appeared to be really upset over the whole ordeal with the tactician without realizing that it was one of those that could easily be resolved. Lana took note of her sisters' actions and grew rather concerned, especially since she hated to admit however, the shorter girl felt that her older twin was overreacting about the situation. Then again, Lana didn't probably know the message Morshu sent out along with Icarus appearing on TV during the annual Splatfest announcement.

"Do you think he'd like me if I was fat again?!" Cia nonchalantly divulged, which caused her younger twin to slightly open her mouth and tilt her head to the side as Lana rose a brow.

"What kind of absurd thinking is that?! It's already known that Robin likes you for who you are, not whatever body shape you currently possess! And besides, you shouldn't be thinking like that at all!" Lana spat back. It was times like this where she wished she wasn't more levelheaded yet unfortunately, that was never going to be the case.

"Tell that to the woman he had sexual relationships with," she dully replied. Lana rolled her eyes in response as she knew her sister was always so over-dramatic when it came to anything, then again Cia was the type of person who felt drama had its purpose. It was quite a toxic way of thinking yet nonetheless, it was something that Cia would never fess up to nor even claim it. Lana grumbled a few words under her breath as she realized Cia's "betrayal" was definitely her over-exaggerating Robin's past life and not like the secret that Crossbow Training Link hid from her. Then again, Lana finally realized that she technically be under the guilty party as well since like her boyfriend, she also had some things hidden from the public eye. So in turn, both of the witch twins were taking simple misconceptions too personally as it took a toll on Cia's emotions.

To make matters worse, it didn't help that one of the triplets took note of their mother's feelings and thus became upset. Baby Marc eventually began wailing as it managed to set off a chain reaction with his siblings as thankfully for Lana, their cries managed to distract her sister from diving into her sorrows even further. While Cia tended to her children, their cries managed to grab the attention of a special guest as it turned out to be none other than the Hot Topic Krew's former female (well, in the sense of her job title), Lucina.

"I didn't expect to run into you guys here," the Ylissean princess stated. She grabbed a chair to join the two Lancias' as the triplets finally managed to fall asleep after their mother tended to them.

"Hey Lucina," Lana simply greeted. Cia however, appeared to be zoning off as her thoughts drifted on and off between Robin's affair with Melia and the fact that Morshu wanted her head. At this point, she was tempted just to give the Koridian man what he desired since the white haired woman felt that there was nothing left for her to fulfill. It was wishful thinking at it finest and part of her wished she didn't stumble upon the High Entia in the spur of the moment. Lucina took note of her odd behavior and decided to pry the younger twin about it.

"Is Cia alright?"

"Not really. She's upset over the fact that she walked in on Robin talking to one of his exes, let alone he had a child with her."

"I see..."

Lucina kept quite for a minute or two before breaking the subtle silence once more. She recalled Robin dating Melia a long time ago and taking off for the Smash Brothers tournament as they decided to end their relationship on a good note for the time being. Lucina knew that Robin most likely didn't know about the child so she could see that this whole thing was a simple misunderstanding gone wrong, then again, who was really to blame?

"I'm going to be honest with you Cia and tell you that Robin didn't most likely know about the child. Things happen and besides, weren't you dating that Kamui guy around the same time he was dating Melia?"

"Well, yeah... wait, how do you know about that?"

"I remember Robin muttering fucking Kamui a lot during the tournament. The thing is, it sounds like you're blaming Robin for something beyond his jurisdiction. How would you feel if he returned the same favor if you were to have bore a child with Kamui? It wouldn't feel great now, wouldn't it?"

"..."

Cia took a deep breath before sighing. She knew Lucina was right and it took the azure haired girl's words to finally realize that she owes Robin an apology for her outburst earlier (she was too headstrong to even think about saying sorry to Melia). Remembering that Morshu was after her, she figured she might as well get the children to safety before tackling anything else.

"You know what Lucina, you're absolutely right. I definitely owe Robin an apology however before I can even do so, I have to get these children to safety. If you haven't heard the latest news, it turns out this guy named Morshu wants my head for something I did in the past. To make matters worse, it appears that fucking asshole Mewtwo is with him as well," she explained.

"Oh dear Gods... I thought that fucker was put to rest," Lucina commented, referring to Mewtwo.

"Sadly no. At first, I was thinking of dropping the babies off with Aunt Artemis yet then I quickly remembered that Morshu also wants to destroy my family as well so I'm stumped."

"Wait a minute, isn't your father related to Naga? Since she isn't tied to the Lancia name by blood and marriage, perhaps having her watch over the children would be the best option seeing how she's an in-law," said Lucina.

"Damn Lucy, that's a brilliant idea!" Cia cheered as she looked at the time. " We should probably get going now because honestly, I don't know when Morshu would even strike."

As the twins got up, Lucina quickly stopped them in their tracks.

"Wait, I have nothing better to do so I am going to aid you. I can't let that man hurt one of my best friends now."

Cia grinned as the trio took off with the children to drop them off at Naga's.

* * *

The witch twins featuring Lucina from the Fire Emblem series finally arrived at Naga's place as it they approached the doorstep and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, Libra answered the door as he surveyed the guests before allowing them to step inside. He took him to the living room as it revealed Virion playing chess with Naga while drinking tea because he's just that damn fancy.

"Naga, it appears you have some visitors," said the sexy priest as stepped aside to reveal the trio. Naga noticed her nieces alongside the Ylissean princess as she smiled.

"Ah, what brings you guys over here?" she asked.

"Well, you see it's quite a long story," Lana simply replied. Afterwards, she explained the whole story about her father giving Cia the birthday present to start a war thus explaining the entire tale of Cia's reckless conquest, to include the invasion of Koridai. Lana then went on to explain how Morshu is after the Lancia family because of it and how her sister's offspring needed a safe place to stay at just in case things got ugly.

"I see..." Naga exclaimed. "Well, you are your father's daughter Cia, that's for sure. Who knew Reflet would be so reckless to even allow his own daughter to start a war for something peculiar."

"Honestly, I think it was that fake Christian mother of hers who did it to be honest," Libra commented.

"Fake? What do you mean by that?" Cia asked as she was uncertain. The Hylian wondered where Libra was exactly getting at with his comment, let alone wanted to know if he knew a secret about Kynthia that she didn't.

"You see, your mother when she went to church wasn't praying to God or any Gods in that matter."

"Then what was she exactly praying to?" Lana chimed in.

"The legendary saiyan Goku. If she truly was a devout Christian, she would never slip her persona with the words "god damn" in the first place," Libra explained.

"Wait... this entire fucking time Mom forced me to go to church so we can pray to anime? What the actual fuck..."

"I hate to break it to you," Naga said, "but Cia, your mother's a fucking weeaboo. She just hides it extremely well."

Cia moaned as Lucina patted her back. She still couldn't believe her mother worshiped Goku, let alone masked him as the lord and savior Jesus Christ himself. Then again, I wouldn't be surprised if more weeaboos prayed to fucking anime. Anime is a fucking disgrace.

"Anyways, in lighter news, I'll take care of your children for the time being while you get things sorted out with this Morshu character," Naga stated.

"Thank you!"

Cia was still in shock that Mama Cia was one, a weeaboo and two, prayed to Goku.

* * *

School finally came to an end as all of the students either rushed to go home, to their club meetings or to practice their skills related to the sport which they were participating in. Shrek took off right away as he went to hang out with Elsa and Anna meanwhile others such as Robin and Henry decided to go see a movie. Warrior Link decided to stop by the bathroom as he took a deep breath before sighing.

"Alright Link, you can do this. You just got to endure the meeting for a few minutes and once the torch is in reach, grab it and run as fast as you can," he told himself. Another sigh escaped his lips as Link took off to meet up with Adachi and the other members of The Nice Guys Brotherhood. After all, if things went his way Link can presumably say that nice guys do in fact, finish last.

It was interesting how they even considered him seeing how he was nothing like them and two, they only took interest once he told off the school's biggest bitch which ironically, is his aunt. Truth be told, he felt that she needed to be called out yet at time only really did it because he didn't want her Hero senses to go off which can completely fuck up time as we know it.

He arrived that the room where the current meeting was being held as he came across the group of fine gentlemen (in which they flaunted their importance and how they're "not" like other guys) as Adachi himself greeted him.

"Welcome Takato, glad to see you made it!"

Warrior Link took a seat next to Adachi was it was now time to do their greetings as one of them took out a interesting looking fedora as the first person got ready to introduce themselves.

My name is L-U-K-A Luka. I got friendzoned by Bayonetta," Luka said. He passed on the sparkly pink fedora he was holding to the person next to him.

"I am Eggman. I get friendzoned by EVERY girl ever," Eggman said with a slight mixture of sadness and resentment as he passed on the sparkly fedora to a portly, middle aged man who seemed to dress too young for his age..

"I am Riku. After I succumbed to darkness, girls everywhere starting ignoring me. What's even funnier is the fact that even my friend Sora hates me now," Riku said as he passed on the glamorous (more like grotesque) fedora over to the brunet next to him.

"I am Scott Pilgrim. I got friendzoned by Ramona Flowers after I fought her evil exes and she broke up with me a year later..." said Scott. He passed on the fedora to the next person whose interesting appearance through Warrior Link completely off chart.

"My name is Billy Bob Frank," said the man. "Girls ignore me because I write about them a lot... they don't like it but that's their fault. I'm actually 42 but I get held back a lot." Billy Bob Frank then handed the fedora to Adachi.

"As you all know, I'm Adachi, and I'm the leader! I started this committe when that new girl Yamano friendzoned me so hard! I held the door open for her like five times and she wouldn't sleep with me!"

_"Wow what a prick,"_ Warrior Link thought.

Anyways that's not really important as I'm sure you gentlemen are sick and tired of hearing the same story over and over again. I'd like to introduce to a wonderful hero and friend, Takato Nishimiya!"

"Welcome Takato!" greeted the group of fedora lovers. Warrior Link nervously waved in response as Adachi finally got onto his topic of interest as he revealed the torch!

"Wow, where did you find that?!" Scott eagerly asked.

"You see, I ran into this object this morning surprisingly. Now I'm going to let you guys pass it around and get a good look at it while I get today's activities set up. The torch began going around the room as Luka got first dibs. As it eventually made its way towards Warrior Link, the teen grabbed it and quickly dashed out the door.

"HE'S GETTING AWAY!" Billy Bob Frank cried.

"GET HIM!"

Warrior Link noticed Dark Pit, Lana Jr and Deoxys chilling near the gates as he cued them to start running. Behind them, the nice guys felt deceived because their new friend turned out to be one of those jerks! As they left school grounds, the group managed to lose the group of entitled assholes as they went towards an alleyway as Dark Pit placed the Torch of Eldin in the second container.

_"Good work team! I didn't expect for you guys to get the next relic at such high speed. Now for the last item, it is located during the period of the Super Smash Brothers 4 tournament. I heavily advise you guys to be extremely careful during that time period and try not to mess anything up. Now, let's get the next por-!"_

Before the Seer could even finish, the portal was quickly cast however something seemed quite off. It appears as if she wasn't allowed to finish either to losing connection or perhaps, someone interrupted her on purpose! This only worried both Lana Jr and Warrior Link as they hoped their mother was alright. They hopped into the portal to proceed to the final time period.

* * *

\- "Row Row Fight the Power" from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann begins playing. Ah, yes, Gurren Lagann is such a fantastic anime.-

Out in the middle of nowhere, Marc managed to stem away from The Resistance because he realized he could use this as the perfect opportunity to finally put his plan into motion. Morgan protested at the very idea alongside Ravio yet the white haired boy decided he can finally achieve his dreams of conquering Area 51 so he decided to abandon Ryuko which pissed her off yet he could care less. It was either ambush Area 51 for their weapons now or never seize the opportunity and possibly die at their mission to end Papyrus.

He made his way towards the unauthorized base as it was heavily guarded to the brim with soldiers. Marc could care less about the whole aliens and studying various species shit which was rumored all the time about Area 51 because honestly, he just wanted their weapons. He made his way towards the base before summoning up some help, which of course included forcing Volga from his leisure time doing god knows what.

Speaking of the dragon knight, he fell flat on his face as his saxophone few a few inches away from him within arm's reach. Volga noticed his vast surroundings immensely transformed from his very eyes as he muttered a few curse words before glancing towards the boy.

"What the hell?!" he complained. "What do you want know you ungrateful brat?!"

"Well, we're going to infiltrate Area 51 dumbass!" Marc hastily retorted.

"And you pull me away from my home in the Eldin Caves for this?"

"Not like you were doing anything of use there anyways," the devil child remarked.

"I was jamming with my fellow Lizalfos and Dinafolos you asswipe!" Volga barked. He sometimes hated his own fighting nature, let alone loyalty to the shitstains that were the Lancia family yet he didn't want to disappoint nor disobey the god of the dragons, Grima (even though Naga would be the better choice. We all need Naga after reading this fucking story).

"That sounds completely useless. Now, we're going to invade Area 51! Leave no survivors even if they beg for mercy my fellow minions!"

He ordered his minions as they got ready to storm the base without heeding for any warning whatsoever. Volga rolled his eyes as he followed the hordes of enemies to do what that little Lancia brat wanted. As Marc made his way towards the base, he was stopped by none other than The General himself. You know, the general from the car insurance commercials.

"You've may have gotten this far kid, but you will have to get past me to proceed you little brat," said The General.

"Hah! You should learn how to surrender and give us all of your weapons to include the black projects," Marc taunted as he ordered for The General to give up everything he's fighting for just like that shitty REO Speedwagon song.

Before they could engage in battle, a third party came out of nowhere as some strange dragon like creature appeared out of nowhere. It took Marc by surprise since it wasn't like any other dragon he encountered before as he thought it looked pretty damn ugly to be honest. Seriously, who thinks a hybrid between a dragon and a deer's an good design? Anyways, the creature smashed through the area as it killed a mixture of Marc's minions and military soldiers before shapeshifting as it revealed itself to be a young girl with manakete blood. She had grey-white hair as she faced towards both Marc and The General.

"And who the hell are you missy?" questioned The General.

"Well," she gleefully responded,"that is certainly none of your concerns, however I request you give up any weapons of interest that you have!"

"HEY!" Marc yelled. "Those weapons are mine you little brat!"

"Says the warmongering demon child," the girl teased. "Besides, you're only going to use those weapons for your own selfish desires to conquer everything you think you deserve anyways. I on the other hand, intend to use these weapons for a better purpose."

"And that is?"

"To save the world of course! And to bomb Hyrule Castle with the reason being unknown. I don't know why, I just hate that place."

"Me too actually! But the weapons are mine kid! Besides, you're too young to be handling such a fine delicacy," Marc exclaimed.

The General decided to use this as the perfect chance to summon the Insurance Squad which consisted of Flo from Progressive, Erin the retired Esurance girl, Jake from State Farm and Aflack the duck.

"Holy shit, they brought back up?! Damn, I knew something was fishy when Area 51 was too easy to seize its keeps," said Marc.

"Well, I guess we do have a similar goal so we should work together! By the way, I'm Kanna!" said the girl, introducing herself.

"Marc, now let's kill fucking insurance before we're forced to give into them!"

"Got it!"

So thus began the battle of Area 51.

* * *

"I can't believe it," Toadette beamed. "We're finally here!"

In front of the Heroes of Light was the very building that S.T.E.A.M. resided in. Both Silver and Lucario smiled in pure joy as they ushered for Palutena and the others to follow them. Pit couldn't believe it as he cuddled Mega Man as the two tried their best to contain their excitement for the next step.

"Oh my gosh," Mega Man piped, "I can't believe we finally get to see him!"

"EEEEEEE I KNOW! ABRAHAM LINCOLN'S THE BEST!" Pit screamed which quickly received stares.

"Pit, promise me you will never ever do that again," Paula exclaimed.

Pit nodded as Lain glanced up at the older angel with her big, curious eyes.

"Pit?" she sweetly asked, "Who's Abraham Lincoln?"

"Oh, only the greatest president to ever live! He's so important his face is on the penny and the five dollar bill," Pit boldly informed her. That made Lain smile as she was curious to meet this Abraham Lincoln that Pit talked so fondly of.

Shortly after, the group arrived in the main room as it revealed none other than Abraham Lincoln himself. Pit and Mega Man of course were extremely pleased as Honest Abe himself smiled.

"It's nice to finally unite once more Pit," said the sixteenth president of the United States.

"I know! I told everyone all about you and everything and-!"

"Sorry to cut you off thing but first things first, is the leader present?" Silver asked.

" Of course! I present to you Pit and the other Heroes of Light, our leader, Gaben," the beautiful Lincoln introduced.

Slowly but surely, a grand light emerged in front of their eyes as it revealed the leader of S.T.E.A.M., Gabe Newell himself.

"It's finally nice to put a face on all of you," he said. Everyone stared in awe at the flawless leader as "Row Row Fight the Power!" plays once more as Chaptar 31 comes to an end.

* * *

**And that's over and done with! As to answer a guest concerned for Dark Pit and Lucas' relationship I will assure you that things will get better for them soon. :)**

**In the next chaptar, they finally go to the next time period consisting of the SSB4 tournament. Realizing he has the perfect opportunity to set things right, Dark Pit decides to take matters into his own hands. Meanwhile, the Heroes of Light are greeted by a lovely pair consisting of a elegant man and a big guy who's big, for you. To make matters worse, they happen to release the King of all monsters on them! Luckily a new group consisting of Kamui and his siblings arrive to aid them! Furthermore, just what is going on with the Seer? What else can happen?! Well tune in next time to find out in Chaptar 32: Back to the Past Part 3(SSB4 Tournament)**

**As for the Plaza Night lyrics, they are from Vanna on Youtube! I suggest checking out the English cover of the song there!  
And of course, the scene from the League of Super Evil was paraphrased/referenced in this chaptar as well.**

**Feel free to suggest things you want to see in the SSB4 past chaptar!**

**Til next time friends!**


	43. HTK Bonus 2: It's the Nutshack

**We were told by the creator that they didn't want their links to the audiobook up anymore and to respect their wishes, we removed it as well as changed up the entire HTK bonus to the Nutshack theme instead.**

**The Cloud and Linkle parts are still staying though.**

* * *

**HTK Fun Chapter 2: It's the Nutshack**

It's the Nutshack! (Yee, yee)

It's the Nutshack! (What he say?)

It's the Nutshack! (Oh, yes! Yeeeah)

It's the Nutshack! (Hey, I got the Nutshack!)

It's the Nutshack! ('The fuck you say, boyee?)

It's the Nutshack! (It's the Nutshack!)

It's the Nutshack! (It's the Nutshack!)

It's the Nutshack! (It's the Nutshack…)

It's the Nutshack! (Hey!)

It's the Nutshack! (Piece a' nuts!)

It's the Nutshack! (Whoooa!)

It's the Nutshack!

Hoo-ugh!

Phil's from the stone, Jack's from the pier,

Horatio or Horat so beer!

Tito Dick "Dickman", baby!

He hates Phil and loves the ladies.

Jack's cool-ass lazy, he's still learnin'.

Number one Cherry Pie, still a virgin.

Chita, meet da freak of da weekah!

Phil's homegirl that Jack wanna keep her,

But that's not happenin', either!

Shakin' like a seizure, hold up, boys

and spark this, take a breather.

With that reefer in my lungs,

I got grapes, what you watchin', son?

It's the Nutshack! (Yah!)

It's the Nutshack! (AAAAARRRGH!)

It's the Nutshack!

It's the Nutshack!

* * *

**I usually don't post author's notes like ever in the middle of the story but now it's time for some HTK bonus that actually corresponds with the story.**

* * *

-"Infiltrating Shinra Tower" from Final Fantasy VII begins playing-

A sexy platinum blond swordsman glanced at the late invitation to the fourth Smash Brothers tournament as he scavenged the remains of what used to be the mansion itself. He was surprised at the outcome as he mustered all kinds of possibilities for its outcome. Part of him was a bit upset that his letter arrived late while another was glad due to the fact that he probably would have been involved in the Smash incident if he was there. He began inching towards the remains, scanning every nook and cranny to grasp a better understanding.

While patrolling, the man managed to stumble upon a secret passageway as he opened it up and stepped inside, closing it behind him.

_"Whatever this place is, it might harness the information about its situation."_

As he began taking steps, the blond quickly came to a halt as someone's voice started him. Being curious, he slowly trotted his way as the voice became more audible.

"Good work team! I didn't expect for you guys to get the next relic at such high speed. Now for the last item, it is located during the period of the Super Smash Brothers 4 tournament. I heavily advise you guys to be extremely careful during that time period and try not to mess anything up. Now, let's get the next por-!"

Being alarmed, Future Lana quickly turned around as she noticed the blond right near her. Not being sure of his temperament, the woman quickly grabbed her tome and got on her guard. The swordsman however, held his hand up as if informing her that he wasn't a threat. Placing the book down, the woman was curious to who he was as if she never seen him before. Taking note of the SSB4 invitation, the blue haired seer figured that he was perhaps a special guest who had arrived too late.

"So, about this tournament?" he asked. "Do you perhaps know what exactly happened?"

"Well, let's just say it's a long story," she replied. "However, I need to know something. Who are you exactly?"

"I'm Cloud Strife."

* * *

\- "Hyrule Field 1" from the Hyrule Warriors OST begins playing-

Meanwhile in a field far from the mansion, a portal opened up as a young girl hopped out of it. She appeared to be garbed in a green cloak as she wore a compass around her neck. On top of it, she had two crossbows sheathed as she glanced up at the plains in front of her with curious eyes.

"So this is the past..." she muttered.

It was quite different from the future she came from. Everything seemed greener on the other side while the future was nothing but full of dread and decay. While at it, she noticed a strange giant lizard monster from afar as her eyes widened. The ground slightly shook with every step it took as it seemed to be heading towards the northwest direction.

"What's... going on...?!"

Being interested, the girl followed the creature yet came to an abrupt stop as she was greeted by none other than the beautiful CIA agent Bill Wilson and his sexy muscular lover Bane.

"I'm CIA," he greeted her. Bill looked small compared to the big guy (for you) that he was standing next to. To make matters worse, Bane inched up towards the blonde Hylian as she took a few steps back. From the look of it, the young girl appeared to be at least sixteen years old.

"Tell me about yourself," she stammered, trying not to show fear. "Why do you wear the mask?"

"... Perhaps you're wondering why your even here in the first place. Look at you, you've appeared nowhere in the plains," replied Bane.

"Who are you anyways?" questioned CIA.

"I... I'm Linkle," the girl replied. "Child from the future..."

Linkle wasn't sure about these two men however, didn't want to risk getting harmed just in case they were dangerous. After all, one was curious about Bane and why he wore the mask as well while the other was quite the big guy, for you.

"Now, who are you?" Linkle asked once more.

"It doesn't matter who we are. What matters is our plan," said Bane.

Being confused, the blonde tilted her head as she was quite unsure what he even meant by that. It didn't help that Bane began circling around her.

"No one cared who I was until I put on the mask."

"If I pull that off, will you die?" she asked.

"It would be extremely painful."

"You're a big guy."

"For you."

From there, Bane grabbed the girl as he sustained her from struggling. Even though she might have no connections with those renegades, Bill didn't want to take any chances since after all, any strange child from the future could be part of the terrorist group, the Resistance. Bane covered Linkle's mouth to knock her out before heading back to the plane with his boyfriend. From there, they made their way towards S.T.E.A.M. to make a surprise guest entrance.

This plane awfully reminded him of the one he once crashed, with no survivors.


	44. Chaptar 32: Back to the Past P3 (SSB4)

**Holy crap, its finally here! The long awaited chapter 32 is finally here.**

**Anyways, warning for Icarus being quite the dick!**

* * *

**Chaptar 32: Back to the Past part 3(SSB4 Tournament)**

-"Companions" from Fire Emblem Blazing Sword begins playing-

Since the Squid Sisters are not here to remind the faithful audience what happened during the whole fiasco, they are left with a empty stage. Fear not, the Dragon Ball Z announcer is back and better than ever. He returned to the world of this god forsaken fanfic after losing his recap job to Callie and Marie a few chapters ago because when was the last time this god awful story was even fucking updated. It's always a fantastic thing to have backup as the man made his way towards the stage. The crowd is kind enough to clap for his return to the stage as the man gracefully waved to his adoring fans.

"Good evening everyone! It is I, your faithful announcer of the past, the announcer from Dragon Ball Z!"

He paused for a moment while the audience clapped. Afterwards, the faithful announcer continued on to fill the crowd in on the details for god knows how long.

"It appears that ever since the split of the ruffian group the Hot Topic Krew, things have been getting quite interesting to say the least. The former Cute Toot House appears to be in the S.T.E.A.M. headquarters along the mysterious girl Lain who turned out, to be Icarus' incomplete project after all. They are currently inside the building talking to none other than the holy leader himself, Gabe Newell. Meanwhile as for the MemeMemeMeme Brigade, they are currently engrossed in a battle with none other than the king of all Mall Cops himself, Paul Blart! It appears that he actually had some power in him and managed to become none other than the Mecha Blart himself! Will the Meme'bers be able to handle him or will they perish once and for all?"

Everyone gasped as they realized that a lot of shit was partaking all at once. It was quite difficult to comprehend however, some began speculating if it was all part of Icarus' plan. Perhaps he wanted to distract the teams with villains and other mislead people working for the military as this whole situation began getting out of hand. Was this whole fiasco worth dying for Shrek? Rest in peace our green, fallen sexy hero. You will forever be missed alongside your friends who didn't deserve to die.

"On top of that, it appears that Dark Pit seems to be missing. Do you think perhaps that Bernice the tow truck driver captured her or did he completely disappear off the face of the planet?! Well, whatever is going on, there is more grave news in store for all of you to enjoy. It appears that Bane and CIA are up to something and plan on crashing in the S.T.E.A.M. party with... (dun dun dun)... NO SURVIVORS! Just what is that giant lizard over there... oh wait, it's none other than the king of monsters himself, Godzilla! Just what does he want?! Furthermore, it appears that Area 51 has been invaded. Just where is the Resistance in all of this?! Where's everyone?! Stay tune to possibly fine out in the next episode of the Hot Topic Krew, Back to the Past Part 3 (The Smash Tournament of SSB4)!"

* * *

A grand light emerged in front of their eyes as it revealed the leader of S.T.E.A.M., Gabe Newell himself.

"It's finally nice to put a face on all of you," Gabe exclaimed. Lucario and Silver stepped to the aside as Palutena inched up towards the S.T.E.A.M. leader. Pit was more fixated on Abraham Lincoln than anything else in the world to realize what is going to be said or happen.

Fox and Mario exchanged glances with one another while Paula inched closer towards her boyfriend. The Heroes of Light couldn't believe that they finally found the headquarters after journeying for a few days. Deep down, the Goddess of Light herself hoped that Dark Pit was doing alright with his time traveling adventures. After all, Palutena really felt that he deserved a vacation. The owner of S.T.E.A.M. bowed down as flower petals rained from the sky to emphasize the importance of his introduction. Gabe Newell was just that fucking important. After all, a few members were huge fans of his glorious steam sales while Pit himself recently purchased Undertale.

"Salutations Heroes of Light," he greeted. "It appears that you were finally able to come across our headquarters. I noticed that there were some hardships along the way however, we need to gather up and stop the Big Bads once and for all. The last thing we need is to let Icarus himself obtained the dreaded world that he rightfully thinks he deserves. Now, you guys are probably wondering why I invited you, am I correct?"

The Heroes of Light nodded as Abraham Lincoln noticed that they were lacking the other two teams. The sixteenth president assumed that these were the hardships that his leader was talking about as he noted the lack of both the Hot Topic Krew and the MemeMemeMeme Brigade. Perhaps there were other things they had to do along the way however, he truly didn't know what was going on. After all, they must make their way to find the Holy Trinity to learn how to combat Icarus and his forces once and for all.

"The reason why I invited you guys is because we need to prepare a strike on Icarus' forces. While the location itself appears to be a mystery, it is extremely important that we start planning our battle strategy as of right now. The last thing any one of us wants is to lose the battle to these evil cronies and be dominated by Terminators," explained the leader.

"I see," said Mr. Nintendo.

"Unfortunately, we have some grave news Mr. Newell," said Zelda. "It appears that the Hot Topic Krew has split up after a interesting reveal while we have no clue about the MemeMemeMeme Brigade's whereabouts. Furthermore, we have no absolute clue where the future group took off after the whole fiasco about the Hot Topic Krew splitting."

\- "Cougar-NX Battle Theme" from the Phantasy Star Online II soundtrack begins playing-

Before Gabe, Lincoln or the other present members of S.T.E.A.M. had the change to even say anything, they were suddenly taken back by a vibration. It appeared to be several earthquakes, each shake getting stronger as the source of the cause came closer towards their direction. Not from afar, Pit heard a devastating roar as Lain clung onto the light angel, scared out of her mind. Whatever approached them seemed to be coming closer and closer as Lucario advised for them to take cover and hide under a safe area. In addition, a plane crashed itself into the building WITH NO SURVIVORS as CIA agent Bill Wilson and his lover Bane made a grand appearance, sacrificing the brave men who piloted the plane. Bane appeared to be holding a knocked out girl who looked similar to Link almost yet there was something completely different about her.

"Gabe Newell, CIA," Bill Wilson greeted his usual catchphrase from the best part of the Dark Knight Rises. Everyone eyed him as they were completely unsure on what the CIA agent was planning to do next. A few seconds later, Godzilla ripped off the roof of the building as everyone screamed. Meanwhile, the only one who wasn't phased was Palutena herself as she happened to be a big fan of giant monster films. She began speculating if somehow Bane and CIA brainwashed Godzilla into doing their bidding for them.

"How did they even manage to find us?!" Gabe cried. Abraham Lincoln shrugged while Link took out his cellphone and rolled his eyes. It turns out, Sonic was live tweeting their progress on Twitter the entire time as they traveled.

"God damn it Sonic," Link barked. "Why the hell would you even live tweet this with an unlocked account?!"

Sonic simply shrugged as everyone else narrowed their gaze towards the way past cool dick. "Beats me. Perhaps the journey would have been more entertaining if I was allowed to speed my way over here rather than match the pace of you turtles," he commented. Ouch, what a douchecanoe indeed.

"Now, who exactly are you guys?" Ness asked.

"It doesn't matter who we are. What matters is our plan," said Bane.

Both the Heroes of Light and the members of S.T.E.A.M. exchanged glances with one another while Bane spewed out his award winning lines once more. They were exactly unsure of what was even going on or what was going to happen at this point further on.

"No one cared who I was until I put on the mask." Zelda wondered what the hell did that have to do with anything, then again she never seen the Dark Knight Rises. What a loser.

"If I pull that off, will you die?" Pit asked. Here we go again.

"It would be extremely painful."

"You're a big guy."

"For you."

Getting annoyed, Paula rolled her eyes and finally spoke up. "Get on with the point already! What exactly makes this plan so special opposed to all of the other ones we ever heard of or seen?!" she snapped.

"Well you see," Bane explained. "We are crashing the S.T.E.A.M. Headquarters... WITH NO SURVIVORS!"

From there, Godzilla threw a few of the S.T.E.A.M. members far away as the Heroes of Light got ready to fight in their biggest battle yet to come!

* * *

\- "Rock n Roll" from GoAnimate starts playing. Yes I really just fucking went there.-

"Why did I listen to Palutena again?" Toon Link muttered to himself. Not from afar, he saw the Mecha Blart as the Memes took their weapons out and began the epic battle. It appeared that despite their attacks and Inklet decorating the machine with multitudes of colors, the Mecha Blart was not phased at all.

"HA HA HA," Paul Blart laughed like a generic villain, "it appears that your tricks have no effect on me."

"Damn," Captain Falcon muttered.

"Guys, what are we to do now?!" Little Mac asked. Samus continued shooting at the machine as she realized that Paul Blart himself was too amused to actually move it.

"I know! EAT FELL DRAGON BLART!"

Before anyone (to include the startled Lucas) could even question the Exalt, Chrom grabbed Rufure and tossed him towards the machine as if he was a weapon.

"FUCK YOU CHROM!" Grima cried.

"YOU DESERVED TO BE TOSSED AT PAUL BLART ASSHOLE!"

Bayonetta, Nikki and Soren rolled their eyes at the stupidity ensuing itself right in front of their eyes as even Chrom's Operation Launch Grima attack failed. Mecha Blart finally released a mall attack which incorporated thousands of gumballs being shot at them. The Memes fell as it was too much hard gum to handle, seeing how its probably been stuck in that machine since forever.

Seeing how there was no hope left, Shulk glanced over towards his movie star boyfriend as he softly smiled.

"Marth, if things do get really bad," he exclaimed, "I want you to know that I will forever love you. In fact, you're the greatest boyfriend I ever had. You're not shit-tier compared to Robin who was emo as hell."

Marth smiled, reaching out for his boyfriend's arm as he loved him.

"I'm really glad I was able to meet such a wonderful man like you Shulk. If only there was more time-!"

Before he could finish, Reyn interrupted the lover's and their precious moment.

"Uh guys, Inklet's onto something!"

Speaking of the Inkling, Inklet splatted some more ink around which caused the Mecha Blart to lose control and fall in the ink. On top of it, a mysterious group arrived as the Meme'bers recognized one of them to be none other than Shia, the older half-sister of the sorceress twins and Lucina and her young brother. She was accompanied by Corrin and the other Nohr siblings such as Xander, Leo, and Elise. In addition, Toon Link finally came out of hiding as they finally where able to fight off against the Mecha Blart.

"CHROMANTHA!" Chrom cried as Grima rolled his eyes.

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME!" Shia screamed.

"Oh great, more shitty Fire Emblem characters from a game no one asked for," Soren exclaimed. Of course no one heard him except his husband who agreed with him. "Fire Emblem is dead."

"Agreed," Ike replied.

With their aid, the Meme'bers got up and went to battle against the Mecha Blart as Shulk utilized the Monado's power and slashed at the robot, eventually causing Paul Blart himself to fly to the moon.

"I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME MEMES!" cried the mall cop before going, going, gone!

Shortly after his disappearance, they were finally introduce themselves before proceeding on to Icarus' tower while awaiting for Dry Bowser's information.

* * *

\- "Naberius Forest" from the Phantasy Star Online 2 soundtrack begins playing-

The trio featuring Deoxys finally arrive in the last time line to search for the Pole of Triumph. They are right in front of the Smash Mansion as everything seems to be lively. A audience cheered as a tournament took place as everything was fine and dandy before Icarus came along and messed it up. As soon as the match ended, they noticed the majority of the older Smashers going out to Club Nintendo to celebrate and do to some wacky things while Lucas was off to kill Dark Pit.

"So, how about we split up and look for the pole?" Dark Pit suggested. He only brought it up because he wanted to follow Lucas to relieve some memories once more.

"I guess," Lana Jr replied.

"However, I'm still worried about Mom..." Warrior Link remarked. "I hope she's alright."

"I'm sure she's fine! After all, she's safely hidden from the bad guys!" his sister exclaimed.

"If you say so. Now remember, do not interfere with any event as it could change the present itself."

"Got it!"

With those words, they took off to search for the pole as Deoxys observed them before taking off.

* * *

After Future Lana explained to Cloud the entire story about the fourth Smash tournament and the current affairs, the sword fighter wasn't sure of what to think anymore. It was quite far fetched in all honesty yet he knew the woman wasn't lying. Before he had the chance to reply, he heard an abrupt noise as he took out his weapon. Future Lana tensed up as it revealed itself to be none other than Nui Harime herself.

\- "Nui Harime theme" from Kill La Kill begins to play-

"My, my look what we have here! The woman who lead the Resistance to come here and the emo guy from Final Fantasy VII. How's Aerith been? Oh wait, she's DEAD!" Nui laughed, causing Cloud to get pissed at her.

"But how... how did you even manage to find us?!" Future Lana exclaimed. Nui of course, giggled.

"Well you see, I've been watching you all along. We knew about your presence the entire time yet Ragyo decided to see how this would play out instead of acting right on the spot. Now that I'm here, I can finally take you with me back to the base."

"I don't think that will be happening anytime soon!"

Cloud jumped right in front of the Seer as he was ready to take on Nui himself. This only caused her to become more amused as she took out the other half of the scissor sword.

"Alright, let's play then!"

\- Nui's theme begins to fade as "Fight On!" from the Final Fantasy VII OST takes over-

"Aww, turn style battle? That's boring but I can deal with it!' Nui exclaimed gleefully.

Cloud had the first move as he attacked Nui, however she dodged. As her turn came up, Cloud managed to dodge her swift move as they two continued battling one another. It appeared no matter what moves he cast, she was always dodging.

"Let's see if a Limit Break will stop her."

As Cloud used his Limit Break, it managed to do some damage which pissed the blonde off. So to spite him, she decided to play dirty and create one of her own, causing Cloud to collide with the old bookshelves.

"That was fun while it lasted, yet too easy!" she chuckled. "Now to do what I was originally going to do. Finally take this woman back to headquarters!"

Nui turned around as Future Lana began casting something however, the young girl dodged it and knocked the woman off her wheelchair. From there, she proceeded to pick her up before taking off, leaving Cloud by himself.

* * *

"Anyways ladies, the information I'm about to tell you is extremely important so I'd advise you girls hang onto every word..."

Viridi, Rosalina, Kynthia, Callie and Marie huddled towards Dry Bowser as they wondered what exactly he was going to tell them. They were curious about it since he seemed to be onto something, let alone managed to fool Yoshi to even get access into the base in the first place. Soon after, it was time for his explanation.

"Now, you know why Icarus wanted your guys' essences to begin with?" he began.

"Not really. I just thought he was being a dick," Viridi replied.

"And rude," Kynthia added. "I am not surprised that the piece of shit Wizzro betrayed me once again. He has such a thing for being a traitor it's not even funny however, continue on."

"You see, Icarus was originally working on a super being called Project S.A.R.A. Her prime goal was to wipe out humanity of all of its sinners, or more so, what Icarus calls sinners aka us. However, something went wrong which caused the first project to die out. Those essences he was obtaining from you guys were going to be used to create the most powerful being there was, strong enough to wipe out the world as far as we know it. Seeing how his first project failed, Icarus started working on a second one right away which is currently known as Project L.A.I.N. Seeing this, Yoshi grew jealous of the project and caused it to release early however, it managed to survive. Icarus as we speak is looking for Sara's replacement so he could continue on with his plans."

"... That's really awful," Marie stated. "What gets me is how the man tried the same formula once again, knowing that it failed the first time."

"Agreed," Callie added.

"Moving on, I also managed to bring a little gift for you guys however, I suggest hiding it completely." Dry Bowser took out what looked like a harmless box and opened it, revealing specialized weapons. "I want you girls to continue playing hostage for a while longer. I'll give you the signal when the groups finally get back together and running as we will strike Icarus when the time is right!"

Before he could continue, Camilla heard footsteps as she quickly ushered Dry Bowser to hide. The two took off as Icarus stepped inside along with Ragyo and Nui. In addition, they held onto a helpless Future Lana as Icarus tossed her against the floor, startling the other girls.

"You little... BTICH!" he yelled. He kicked her in the stomach before picking her up by her hair. "You were the one whose been fucking with my plans the entire time! You sent those future brats to help reunite the others to save your precious world you disabled cunt!"

Icarus punched her once more while Nui and Ragyo were amused by the sight. Kynthia covered her eyes while Marie and Callie had to prevent Viridi from lashing out at him. The last thing they needed was for Icarus to beat up and potentially kill more innocent people. Callie flinched as the sight became gruesome as they observed from afar.

"Hey future bitch," Icarus exclaimed. "You know what my favorite hobbies consist of?"

Future Lana couldn't muster a sound. Instead she turned her gaze towards him, looking pathetic. The dark angel laughed while Nui wanted to join in on the fun even.

"My favorite hobbies consist of bullying children, playing kick the disabled, loving men's rights and being ableist! After all, the way to win what you want is to hide under the guise of so called social justice. Who knew how much people fell for my version of political correctness."

"You... monster..." Future Lana muttered. Her response caused Icarus the dick to laugh once more.

"You can call me a monster all you want bitch, yet you know that you will be no more. After all, I do have to thank you for doing all of that dirty work for me in obtaining those Ancient Relics. Without you, I wouldn't be getting them so easily. Perhaps after this, I can finally get my copy of DOAX3 that all of YOU WOMEN TRIED TO COCKBLOCK IN AMERIJAPANADAROPESIAFRICA!"

"Jesus fucking christ, what an embarrassment," Marie muttered. As he continued to beat up one of his many nemesises, Icarus felt like he had enough.

"Nui, would you do the honors of giving her a good night's rest?"

"Sure thing!"

Before Nui could strike, she was cockblocked by a familiar villain from a certain game.

\- "Sephiroth's Theme" from FFVII begins playing-

The man himself, the one who killed Aerith stepped inside as it was his job to kill the woman. Nui rolled her eyes as she stepped to the side, allowing Sephiroth to steal her kill instead. After all, rumor has it he killed Benedict Cumberbatch because he thought of him to be an ugly alien from outer space and not useful to their cause. He took out his blade as he stabbed the Seer in the same style he did with Aerith herself. Afterwards, he decided to stab Rosalina for the hell of it as Icarus laughed like a madman. Shortly after, the villains took off leaving Dry Boswer to be completely disgusted.

* * *

\- "The Sense of Me" by Mud Flow begins playing-

While the group decided to split up to scavenge the final relic, Dark Pit decided to take a trip across memory lane. He took a visit to the Hot Topic were Lucas confessed his love for him. He heard Nine Inch Nails blaring off inside the store as the black angel decided to see the scene unfold once more. The blond clutched onto the gun he was originally going to shoot the edgy angel with as he aimed the trigger towards the Past!Dark Pit.

"I'm here to kill you," Lucas exclaimed.

He observed the Past!Dark Pit getting startled from Lucas' sudden threat as the boy couldn't believe it. A few seconds later, he tossed his Capri-sun on the ground and wept.

"I can't hide it anymore," wailed the angel. "I'm in love with you Lucas."

"You are?" he said, lowering his gun.

"Yes. Be my boyfriend."

And with that, the two became destined lovers as they began devising their plan. Dark Pit observed them as a tear rolled down his cheek. Seeing his past self embraced Lucas made him realize how much he missed having his dear sweet Lucas around.

"Lucas... deserves happiness," he muttered. "And the only way to obtain that happiness is to change the future... in a better direction." With those words, he decided that he will not let that dreaded event which tore his friendships apart happen again. On top of it, he decided to also stop the bloodshed in Koridai as well due to the fact that the last thing he wanted was anymore conflicts on top of it. Luckily for him, a frantic Kynthia happened to be wandering the mall as if looking for someone. Presuming on, Dark Pit decided to approach the woman.

"Excuse me ma'am," he gently asked. "I couldn't help but notice how tense you are. Is something wrong?"

The lavender haired woman took a deep breath before replying.

"You see, I can't get in contact with one of my daughters. It's almost like if she's disappeared off the face of the earth! Oh, I knew this absurd birthday present was nothing but trouble!"

"Well, rumor has it that she might be lingering around in the Forbidden Timeline and disobeyed your orders. I suggest heading there as soon as possible before something drastic happens."

"Are you sure? Well, it does sound like something she would do. After all, she always disobeyed me no matter what I told her! Wait until I get my hands on her... she's in so much damn trouble its not funny! Anyways, thanks kid!"

Kynthia took off as she went to stop Cia's massive massacre of the Koridian people. He felt good as he was able to stop one wrong and knew he must stop another before they get the final relic.

* * *

Both Dry Bowser and Camilla came out of their hiding spots. Rosalina was revived yet again after the Sephiroth aftermath which partook in front of the other goddesses and the Squid Sisters. Kynthia was still shook up from the death of Future Lana because despite her being an older version of her youngest child from another time, it still felt like losing a child. Furthermore, she wasn't sure how her grandchildren were going to take the news that their mother died at the hands of Icarus himself.

The bony man gave the woman his condolences despite her Lana actually being alive due to the awful bloodshed he saw. The question was though, how would Dark Pit and the others manage to return or even get home. As more questions arose, he realized that he was really pushing for time due to the fact that he managed to be inside the unauthorized room for so long.

"Much as I would like for you to come with me girls, I have to get out as soon as possible. The last thing I want is to realize that my means of repairing was actually to see the whereabouts of this base," he exclaimed. As he made his way towards the entrance, he stopped in his tracks once more.

"Before I forget, remember not to use those weapons right away and to use them when the time was right. I will be signaling it when everything manages to somehow come together. With that, I bid you all good day."

As Dry Bowser left the unauthorized room, the man was extremely curious about something. He couldn't help but decide to check into Icarus office as it would look like to the rest of the group that he was only going to inform him that he was done. As he knocked on the door, Dry Bowser received no answer before opening it himself. From there, he noticed that Icarus appeared to be gone completely which was quite surprising. The dry man approached his desk as he noticed that the only clue he had was the file on his desk, all pointing towards Palutena's essence.

"Oh shit, he's paying her a personal visit!"

With those words in mind, he decided it was time to get back to the others to finally tell them about the location of the base. Dry Bowser still couldn't believe that the secret entrance to get into the base was even located inside the bathroom. It was quite inte

* * *

A few hours later, Cia finally arrived at her aunt's place as they needed a temporary place to stay. She parked the car near the drive way before getting out alongside Lana and Lucina as they made their way towards the entrance before ringing the door bell. It was shortly answered by Artemis as the woman rose a brow before letting them all inside.

Her daughter stopped playing with her Pokemon plushies as she noticed her more menacing cousin and took off. Lucina looked towards Lana as she wondered what just happened and hoped that the younger twin had the answer for it.

"Let's just say Cia used to torture her a lot when we babysat her when she was a lot younger," Lana simply explained.

"I see."

Shortly after, Artemis arrived with some tea as she told the girls to make themselves comfortable. Lucina thanked the woman for her nice hospitality as Cia still seemed fixated on the whole Robin ordeal along with the fact that Mewtwo was with Morshu. It was silent for a few minutes before the blue haired woman herself decided to break it.

"So, w-what exactly brings you ladies here? You guys seemed rather troubled," Artemis exclaimed.

"Well," Lana replied. "We're currently being pursued by Morshu and his pals. Remember how that giant hand revealed that Cia invaded Koridai during her weird war phase? It turns out that the man hails from the small island in the Forbidden Timeline and wants revenge on Cia. I'm pretty sure there's more reasons than just the invasion of the island yet we certainly don't know that as of yet. Luckily we already put Cia's children in a safe location which has nothing to do with the man's revenge."

"And what exactly is that man's revenge?"

"... He wants to wipe out every Lancia to include Cia. Morshu doesn't care who wasn't involved and who aligns more with being good, he just wants out family gone and dead completely."

Artemis gulped. She wondered what the hell even went through Cia's head during this whole war phase, no, why the hell her sister even permitted it in the first place. It sounded quite odd that Kynthia would even give into such cruel manslaughter let alone allowed Cia to kill thousands of innocent lives during the peak of her phase. Then again, this was the same woman who was swindled by the fact that her demon husband killed thousands in Hyrule just to impress her for S-Support. Artemis sighed as she wondered where the hell did everything get so inane in the first place.

"Hey Auntie?" Cia asked.

"...Yes?"

"... Do you worship Goku like mom does?"

"... What the hell?! Why would I worship anime, let alone worship anything?! I-I'm afraid I haven't t-told you this, but I'm actually an Atheist. I never told your mother this because... reasons," she replied.

"Interesting..."

"So, about dealing with Morshu? How are we exactly going to tackle that?!" questioned the Ylissean princess.

The four women discussed about possible strategies they can use to try to talk Morshu or at least reason with him. Meanwhile, Cia thought about how to kill Mewtwo once and for all. That fucking asshole Pokemon has got to fucking go.

* * *

(Realizing that he could redeem himself, Dark Pit takes the opportunity to do so even if he knew of the consequences. He rushes over to both his past self and Lucas who are about to shoot Yoshi as he dives in for the watermelon and tackles them.)

\- "Big Vader Duel Theme" from the Phantasy Star Online II OST begins playing.-

Dark Pit was lucky thus far that Warrior Link nor Lana Jr went to check up on him. It appeared they were too engrossed with the mission along with Deoxys so it allowed him to finally seize the opportunity to redeem himself. After all, he was doing it for Lucas despite knowing the consequences before it. He noticed that the Smash males weren't cheering on Robin for his no S-Support sex due to the fact that Cia wasn't there to go to Club Nintendo. Instead, she was being yelled at by her mother as Hyrule Warriors got cancelled and Koridai at least, was saved.

The angel noticed Past!Dark Pit and Lucas were in the corner as the edgy angel gripped a pistol in his hand.

"Lucas," he said, embracing his boyfriend as he clung onto his hand.

"Yes Dark Pit?" he asked.

"I know what we must do. We must kill that fucker Yoshi once and for all."

The two held hands as they devised a plan of fruit luring everyone's favorite green dinosaur. He followed it, eventually going for the watermelon as Past!Dark Pit shot got ready to pull the trigger.

"Not...this time!"

Dark Pit rushed towards his past self as he tackled both him and Lucas, causing him to lose hold of the gun. Yoshi safely consumed the watermelon before scuttling off to the training room. Both Past!Pittoo and Lucas groaned as they glared at Dark Pit who just shrugged. Just in time, Master Hand also came into the room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!"

He noticed the acid pit and the gun as he grew furious.

"WERE YOU TWO TRYING TO MURDER SOMEONE?!"

"I can explain-!"

"NO! THAT'S IT! DARK PIT, YOU ARE BANNED FROM SMASH!"

With those words, the dark angel took off as he left Lucas alone. Dark Pit felt that Lucas deserved better and shouldn't be suffering because of blond realized that Ness was right and went to ask for forgiveness as Icarus appeared to be hiding. As he was about to commit a crime (by posing as a doctor), the present Dark Pit revealed him to be up to no good either. Weaving in and out of sections does the brain wonders so this part is lazy.

"That man isn't to be trusted either!"

"FREEZE!"

Donkey Kong tackled Icarus as the cops arrested him. They thanked Dark Pit for his hard work as Warrior Link and Lana Jr just saw what he did. Meanwhile Deoxys managed to find the Pole of Triumph as it clung onto it.

"Did you just do what I think you just did...?!" Warrior Link questioned. Before anyone had the chance to answer, a new portal arose and sucked them back to the newer present.

* * *

\- "Cougar-NX Battle Theme" from the PSOII soundtrack resumes on once more-

As the ongoing battle with CIA and Bane ensued, somehow Palutena managed to convince Godzilla that the promises that the two lovers gave to him were false (along with other means which won't be said). The king of all monsters walked away as it was now just the Heroes of Light and the important members of S.T.E.A.M. (seeing how the nameless, non-important members lost their lives during the great battle) against Bill and Bane. Little did they know, a special guest was going to surprise them.

Linkle finally woke up as she noticed the sudden aftermath of the battle. Still being locked in Banes arms, the Hylian struggled to get free.

"Hey!" she cried. "Let me go!"

"The future child is too small!" Bane complained.

"For you!" Linkle replied. She was annoyed by the fact that the two men she ran into happened to catch her just because she told them she was from the future. It made no absolute sense because they never told her their true motives and what not.

"Hey, who is that exactly and why does she look like Link and Zelda combined or something?" asked Fox.

"I honestly don't know," Toadette replied. "According to Bane, the girl is from the future so it could possibly be their child."

"I doubt it," said Tiny Kong. "Just because they look like they came out of everyone's favorite couple doesn't necessarily mean that it could be their child. After all, she would have already cried for them if that were the case."

"Good point."

As they discussed the possibility of Linkle's actual parents in which SOMEONE ON THE ARCHIVE PORT OF ANOTHER STORY FIGURED IT OUT they failed to see that a certain villain was behind them.

\- "Cougar-NX Battle Theme" fades off as "World Revolution" from Chrono Trigger Resurrection begins playing-

Icarus clapped slowly as everyone turned out, their eyes growing wide from his sudden presence. They truly didn't think that he was going to show up by himself as he usually had his goonies doing all of the work.

"My, my, I'm quite amazed Fartutena and her stupid idiots managed to get this far. Even better, you found the S.T.E.A.M. headquarters for me along with a little something that belongs to me!" he stated. Icarus eyed Lain as the young girl flinched, hiding behind Pit.

"Stay the hell away from her!" Pit snapped. "You're nothing but a terrible bastard who deserves to be put to rest!"

Icarus only laughed in mere amusement. "My, my Pit, did I _trigger_ you? How said, get over it and go back to your coddled safe space that is that damned goddess!" The dark angel chuckled some more before going on. "Well, at least it seems that my eldest son has a fiesta temper just like his father. Too bad Pit, I'm not leaving without two things, my daughter and the Essence of Light!"

"You'll have to get through us before you can touch Palutena!" Silver exclaimed. Both the It's No Use and the Aura Master got in front of the Heroes of Light to take on Icarus.

"As for Bane and C-I-A, I feel that your work here is done. You can dispose of your useless selves now along with that future brat!" Icarus taunted. Both Bane and Bill on the other hand looked pissed, realizing that the message the government received was a set up for the evil dick to use them in the first place. If Icarus had access to the government, it would just make it easier for him to motion on with his plans. Just like them, Paul Blart and Bernice were being tricked as well however it appeared that Bernice realized that back at Melee City as she completely took off and thought pursuing a bunch of bratty kids was unnecessary and stupid. For once, Icarus crashed the plane of betrayal on them!

"You bastard!" Bane yelled.

Icarus continued to get amused as the big guy (for you) let go of Linkle, allowing her to take out her crossbows as she aimed them at Icarus. To no avail, Icarus used a cheap move as he casted a power godmodding beam which separated the members from one another. Pit held onto Lain as he made sure not to let go of her, no matter if his life was on the line. The dick inched towards Palutena as he took out his weapon.

"Now let's settle this, shall we? If you win, you get to keep your Essence however if you lose, the Essence of Light is mine!"

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the middle of nowhere, Marc, Kanna and Volga were fleeing from other military officials after invading Area 51 for their weapons.

"And this is why invading Area 51 is such a brilliant idea," Volga remarked.

"Shut up!" Marc complained. The last thing he needed was the dragon's sarcasm in all of this mess. Luckily for the three, help was on the way as they came across a jeep driven by none other than King Dedede himself. Inside the Jeep was Meta-Knight, Pac-Man and his friends alongside Banana Dee. Dedede came to a halt as he noticed the three running towards them.

"What the?!"

"Hey, can we catch a ride with you? Please?" Kanna begged. The last thing she needed was to have a criminal record file, especially for being a young child compared to the devious Marc and the dragon knight Volga

Remembering that they were now seen as criminals, the grey Kirby nodded as Banana Dee told them to hop in quickly. The trio did before Dedede stepped on the breaks.

"So, who are you guys exactly?" Marc asked before noticing Dedede. "Wait a minute, didn't you used to work for Icarus?"

"Before I realized how boring it was," exclaimed the penguin.

"Anyways, we're the Kirby Crew," Meta Knight answered.

"... Wait, there's more groups out there?! Wow, color me surprised," Marc replied.

"Before we continue talking, perhaps we should focus on trying to get out of here alive," Pac-Man suggested. Everyone nodded as Volga couldn't wait for these two kids to explain how they invaded Area 51 to another group.

* * *

The gang woke up as Deoxys stared at them. Dark Pit got up, looking at the new present which presented itself in front of them. Everyone in Smashville was lively as it appeared that no chaos was going on whatsoever. Warrior Link and Lana Jr followed in pursuit as they wondered where they even were. It wasn't like no present they ever seen before. In fact, it was too perfect.

"Is this... the altered present?" Warrior Link simply stated.

"I think so...," Dark Pit replied. "I guess everything's changed for the better."

"Well, let's explore shall we?" the youngest suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement as they made their way towards the newer, cleaner Smashville. Surprisingly, the mall was still around due to the fact that none of these teams ever existed and the fact that somehow, they managed to get Icarus' arrested before he could even plan his shit.

_"I just hope Lucas is happier in this new life..."_

_The Spanish Sahara, the place that you'd wanna  
__Leave the horror here_

_Forget the horror here  
__Forget the horror here  
__Leave it all down here  
__It's future rust and then it's future dust_

_I'm the fury in your head  
__I'm the fury in your bed  
__I'm the ghost in the back of your head  
__'Cause I am_

_\- Chapter 32 comes to an end as "Spanish Sahara" by Foals plays-_

* * *

**That's it for now! Just for a heads up, the next chapter is going to most likely be shorter than the other ones due to the fact that it is focusing on Dark Pit straight and to the point. That means no focus on the others' progress since it will allow for faster progression to chapter 34. So for those curious, pretty much while Dark Pit and company are stuck in a time period which wasn't supposed to happen, Palutena finally loses her essence to Icarus off-screen.**

**Anyways, until next time in Chapter 33:The Present that was Never Meant To Be**


	45. Chaptar 33: The Present That Shouldnt Be

**Well, turns out this chapter is shorter yet not as short as it was expected. Note that some of it is rushed because I just want to get this done and over with or at least finally get to the final arc!**

* * *

**Chaptar 33: The Present that was never Meant to Be**

"Is this... the altered present?" Warrior Link simply stated.

"I think so...," Dark Pit replied. "I guess everything's changed for the better."

"Well, let's explore shall we?" the youngest suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement as they made their way towards the newer, cleaner Smashville. Surprisingly, the mall was still around due to the fact that none of these teams ever existed and the fact that somehow, they managed to get Icarus' arrested before he could even plan his shit.

_"I just hope Lucas is happier in this new life..."_

The small group made their way towards Smashville as they decided to explore the altered reality. They noticed how lively the city was without any trouble coming from ruffian gangs or formed clubs going out of their way to battle against one another. Instead, life was peaceful ever since the day the Smash tournament was actually saved. Despite the Dark Pit of that time losing his opportunity to be in future Smash games, he honestly could care less about that in the slightest. Instead, it was time to move on and see what the new found present delivered.

As Dark Pit crossed the street with the others, he noticed a bunch of familiar faces gathering around Toad who appeared to be handing out fliers. Rumor has it that the fifth Smash Brothers tournament was bound to take place soon as Sakurai himself allowed for more third party participants to partake. The black angel couldn't help but slightly smile, glad to see that things were finally looking up for the better as nothing absurd was going on nor Icarus' plan allowed to partake.

"I'm actually surprised how peaceful this alternative present is opposed to the one we're supposed to live in," Warrior Link brought up.

"However, the question remains," his sister remarked. "Would we still be around?"

"That is a fairly good question you bring up sis however, I think we should explore more of this universe."

Dark Pit nodded in agreement as they decided to enter the new recruitment building to see the new participants who were being accepted into Smash Brothers.

* * *

Dark Pit and the others stepped inside the building to see thousands of interested fighters lined up from the entrance of the door to where the line stopped. It was almost like waiting for a Black Friday sale or a extremely popular convention to allow everyone to proceed inside. Lana Jr was in complete awe at some of the participants as it ranged from Bomberman, Chrono, our beautiful lord and savior Goku to even the forgotten Geno and Mallow from Super Mario RPG. There were tons of third party characters finally hoping to obtain their chance as some of them managed to actually get accepted.

The accepted third party members consisted of Shovel Knight, Shantae, Banjo and Kazooie to even Ray-Man getting the chance he deserved right from the start. Other possible Nintendo candidates consisted of King R Kool (who got cucked in Smash 4), Issac from Golden Sun, the lovely Micaiah from Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn (aka the last good FE game ever made), Daisy and Waluigi and surprisingly, the even considered Lana out of nowhere due to the fact that she probably bribed Sakurai about something. There were more characters that were still planned in the works besides the returning fighters as they decided to accept Kamui and Corrin to represent Fire Emblem, the game everyone wished stopped getting so many characters in for some reason yet I glance more so at Pokemon than anything else.

"Wow, I can't believe there's so many fighters it, I've never even seen a room this filled," Dark Pit exclaimed.

"Perhaps they finally did away with Playstation All Stars or something," Warrior Link guessed. Deoxys just stared at them before going off on its own way for a while.

"Maybe Smash 5 is supposed to be the biggest tournament yet," Lana Jr guessed. The trio decided to step out of the building as they noticed Wolf walking around. Since he was finally free of his own group and had nothing else to join, the animal could finally live in peace. He didn't need a mall store to define him or anything as he appeared to be what people seem to commonly define as normal. Seeing this only made Dark Pit more curious about how the others were doing themselves.

On top of it, Mewtwo was rumored to have escaped to an island full of Pokemon clones. Perhaps it was for the best that he resided there without interference of Ash Ketchum and his pesky friends. After all, maybe solitude was all that asshole needed.

* * *

As the group explored the newer Smashville some more, they came to a complete halt as they noticed Luigi getting another year dedicated to him. He appeared to be sitting at a sandwich shop outside along with Mario, Peach and Daisy. The green machine was hitting it off rather nicely with the princess of Sarasa as Dark Pit noticed how happy he looked.

_"I'm glad to see he's got another year dedicated to him." _Dark Pit thought to himself.

"Wow, who knew Luigi would get another year! Looks like his fans pleas finally worked," Lana Jr chirped. Please for the love of god Nintendo give Luigi another year please! He deserves so much more and also, give Waluigi his own year too. Waluigi deserves a year dedicated to himself as well.

"On top of it, that's actually the first time I've actually seen Daisy," Warrior Link added. It was true, the first and only time anyone saw Daisy was during parts of Chaptar 3 before Wolf caused her to fly into the ceiling, never to be seen again. Dark Link saw how happy everyone was so far ever since he managed to prevent their friend from almost dying and becoming Terminator-like. As he scoped his surroundings, the black angel managed to catch a glimpse of a familiar indigo haired princess.

Lucina appeared to be walking alongside Chrom and Ruben as it appeared that they never divorced one another. Maybe Chrom had a one time incident with his hedgehog lover or stopped seeing Amy before things grew out of hand. Dark Pit almost had to take a step back due to seeing Lucina so carefree for once instead of being stressed out or annoyed by constant interruptions or her father's strange nonsense. He couldn't help but find it quite pleasing to see them back together as a family again.

The more he saw the positive changes, the more he felt like this world was absolutely perfect. No more worrying about meaningless battles, stupid arguments and the world going straight to hell with Icarus' schemes. Instead, things were like how it should be, fun, clean and full of continuing Smash tournaments which didn't get interrupted by his reckless actions of hating some green dinosaur. On the TV monitor, it appeared Mr. Game and Watch managed to be a weather anchor for the local news while Greninja somehow managed to score with Morshu's Azumarill, then again, this is a world were everything is perfect.

Speaking of the shopkeep, due to the fact that Cia's interference was interrupted, Morshu was able to expand his business and make it worldwide and in the process, became a billionaire. He was making millions on the spot, supplying everyone with lamp oil, rope and bombs as he added both heroes and tourneys everywhere. On top of it, it appeared that Shadow was happily talking to Shrek and Elsa near the cafe as the ogre didn't have to sacrifice himself in the sake of his team. Instead, he was allowed more access to Shrek movies and didn't hurt his girlfriend as he and Shadow came to accept that one another were never meant to be.

Phosphora and Viridi were friends again, actually enjoying each others company as they were engrossed in shopping. Alongside them stood Arlon, gladly holding their bags as the two discussed where to head over next. As Dark Pit continue to look around, he noticed Robin happily holding hands with his former girlfriend (now wife) Melia as he had another daughter who looked like Morgan except her name was Linfan. The young child looked extremely elated as she held onto her father's hand, finally being able to have him in her life in this alternative present.

As he continued staring off into space, he noticed that the other two wandered off as he was left alone. Before he could even ask anyone if they have seen them, his stomach growled a bit, realizing that he hadn't eaten since forever ago. So, Dark Pit decided to look for a snack as he decided to look around the shops a bit more before scoping out a place to eat.

* * *

After a hour of exploring, Dark Pit couldn't find where Warrior Link, Lana Jr or Deoxys went off too so he decided to look for a bite to eat. On chance, he stumbled upon a bakery which smelled heavenly. The aroma of warm breads, delectable treats and coffee managed to garner his attention as he trotted his way towards the entrance and step inside. Surprisingly, the dark angel came face to face with a familiar pair of amethyst eyes as he ran into none other than Cia herself yet something was quite different about her.

She appeared to be less hostile and more... open? In addition, she had her natural hair color as the Hylian appeared to be in high spirits rather than lamenting her woes and desires about not having her precious hero, getting annoyed or her weight insulted by Mewtwo and others just like him. Instead, the woman was relaxed as a young girl who appeared to be about six years old or so leaned on the back counter, eyeing the black angel.

"Hi there," Cia happily greeted. "How may I help you?"

Just hearing this coming out of her mouth seemed rather odd to the black angel, especially since he was used to her being a pain in the ass all of the time. Instead, it appeared that she managed to somehow move on, establish a family and actually get a job in the new present opposed to the reality which he came from. He glanced at the menu above before ordering himself a club panini and a small coffee. Afterwards, he paid for the meal before sitting down on a table near the window wondering what more had changed for the better. As he began wondering what exactly made Cia so carefree, Dark Pit probably assumed that after she got caught by her mother during the Koridai incident in the Forbidden Timeline, Kynthia most likely had it up to here with her attitude. He was thankful he was able to learn that from Midna and the others as he learned that she was a really shitty person during her high school years as she was probably send to a redemption school for villains since unlike some bad guys, Cia can still have a change of heart.

On top of it, she probably hooked up with someone else as it appeared that she was married to Kamui. A few minutes later, she placed his meal down as Dark Pit noticed that Cia happened to be pregnant in this alternative timeline with another child. The young girl, otherwise known as Kanna, delivered him his drink as another small child crawled after them before Kanna rushed over to pick her up.

"Hey mommy?" Kanna asked. She held onto another little girl who appeared to almost resemble Lana yet had light-green hair.

"Hm?"

"What are you going to name the new baby?!" she eagerly questioned.

"Well," Cia replied, "if it turns out to be a boy, I might name it after one of my favorite heroes and the baby turns out to be a girl, perhaps Alicia or something. I've always been fond of that name."

Kanna got excited as Dark Pit watched her get excited with her little sister. He couldn't help but find the scene cute before he took off to do one final thing and that was to search for Lucas.

* * *

\- "Vector to the Heavens" from Yoko Shimomura's Memoria begins playing.-

The black angel looked everywhere for a familiar blond as he stumbled upon Lucas playing with Ness, Paula, Jeff, and more friends as they seemed to be engrossed in a game of kick ball. It was quite strange seeing them engage in such activities which were hardly thought of due to the fact that they were trying to save the future from succumbing to ashes. Lucas appeared to be laughing with his friends, causing Dark Pit to smile before walking off to a bench to get some rest.

Despite how good everything was, the crimson eyed angel felt extremely empty, as if something was missing.

Dark Pit remembered the rest of the group ventured a while ago before recalling seeing how happy Lucas looked in this newer present. He knew it was the right thing to do, however deep down, he knew that this was the present that was never supposed to be. Everything was far too perfect, void of any imperfections what so ever. All the things that made everyone so intriguing were completely void and wiped out. In this future, their bonds were never strengthened due to the fact that no conflict existed.

"I want this... but the question is... do I really want this?"

He knew his statement sounded really repetitive however the black angel could care less. He recalled how happy everyone was, Luigi getting another year dedicated to him, Shadow happily hanging around his friends, Viridi and Phosphora's bond were stronger than ever, hell, Lucina's family never broke apart. Dark Pit contemplated on keeping this present yet deep down, knew that in order for them to grow, they needed the flaws. It would pain him to see all of the good things go such as Morshu's item shop expanding into a worldwide franchise because the attack of Koridai ceased after Kynthia's interruption.

As great as this new present was, the feeling of friendship was still gone. Nobody got to know one another and even shared their secrets. Instead, life was just boring and predictable as most evil ceased production unless it partook in their own land.

Most of all, Dark Pit realized he truly wasn't happy with this change. He wanted everyone else to be happy yet for some reason, the dark angel deserved happiness as well, especially alongside the one he truly missed the most. While his world may not be perfect, he was still a growing child and Lucas made the most of it. The more he dwelled upon his thoughts, the more he wondered if he could truly warp back in time.

"... I need to undo all of this," he muttered to himself.

Luckily, fate seemed to be on his side as a business card magically flew near him. Being curious, Dark Pit learned over and picked it up as it read:

**Max Claufield**  
**Master of Rewinding Time**  
**1-800-XXX-XXXX**  
**12th Destination Ln**

Perhaps if he could learn how to rewind time, he can undo his biggest mistake: stopping himself from shooting Yoshi once and for all.

* * *

-"Durandal" from the Xenosaga Episode I OST begins playing-

While Dark Pit and company were stuck in another timeline in a perfect universe, meanwhile in the universe were he resided, Icarus finally returned from his battle with Palutena. The dark angel appears to be holding a bright object as it turns out to be none other than the Essence of Light itself. On top of it, he managed to obtain his project from the Heroes of Light as well, taking both things by force as he managed to defeat Palutena in a match. The man smirked as his plan was almost complete. Seeing how the small group obtained all of the Ancient Relics, he awaited their return so he could snatch them up by surprise. He could care less on what the remaining members of S.T.E.A.M. were planning or if Dry Bowser managed to somehow inform the others of the location. After all, everything was going according to plan.

Icarus checked up on the monitors as he observed Erwin fixing up his project to finalize it. He took a deep breath before sighing as he recalled the struggle he had to even get her back from those wretched goody-goodies.

\- "Durandal" fades off as "Sara's Theme (Orchestrated)" from Breath of Fire plays-

_"Augh!"_

_Palutena flew towards the wall as Icarus used one of Pit's imbalanced moves from Brawl. She managed to lose hold of her staff as it skipped itself towards Toadette's body. The black angel began making his way towards the goddess, holding onto the extracting device as he was finally going to obtain what he thought, rightfully belongs to him._

_"I would give it up if I were you," he taunted. Palutena gazed up at him, glaring intensely as she tried her best to continue fighting however, there was no use. She was completely drained from the battle to even get up. At that point, the Goddess of Light hated herself for not being able to protect all of her friends from Icarus' menacing grasp. After all, he was the one who tore her friendships away to begin with in order to obtain the essences with ease._

_"Just... how long were you planning this?!" she questioned him._

_"Far too long now... you see, I was blessed when I came across one of the darkest beings in the world, Shadow Mewtwo. The dark being informed me of a great power which came from deities, even going onto emphasize that if one were to gather up these powers, they can easily have what their heart rightfully desires. For the longest time, I've dreamed of a perfect world however I needed to work out a plan. Thankfully, the odds were in my favor as I managed to come across you and your annoying friends. Everything seemed all fine and dandy for all of you as none of you suspected a thing. Hell, the only one who suspected something during the entire time was that annoying science teacher however, before he even had the chance to warn you, I managed to convince Principal Koopa to send him on a week's cruise in dedication to his hard work. This allowed me to cause friction among you friends, eventually splitting each and every one of you up and on top of it, allowing for half of the senior class to die. Oh, isn't life grand?"_

_Palutena's eyes widened from the sudden reveal. She already knew the answer yet he explained much, much more. This man was nothing but a mere sociopath, having disregard for others feelings and cared about nothing but himself. He planned for all of this shit to happen from the split up of her group to the mass murder of half of her senior class in high school. In fact, she recalled him toying with the new girl to break her spirit as she left him nothing but the angel twins. She wouldn't be surprised if he was behind more events as well._

_"How... could you?! You... fucking bastard!"_

_Icarus only laughed, finding her pathetic excuse of an existence cute. "How couldn't I you mean? You see, why live in a world where it's bound to be the same routine for years on end?! Wouldn't that be quite boring? So, I imagined what if there was a world without Super Smash Brothers, imperfect beings and only one supreme deity to rule over all of us? Why have individual gods and goddesses govern the lands when one can do the entire job. With that, I created Lain, the one who is to wipe all of you out of existence!"_

_This caused everyone in the room to gasp while Lain was confused. She didn't know anything about being a creation, let alone she was never informed. Worst of all, Palutena never told Pit her intentions on destroying Lain if things get awry which absolutely devastated the angel. For once, he felt betrayed by his own goddess, especially since he's grown to known Lain as a sister._

_"Pit," Icarus boasted, "your goddess kept that information away from you because she felt that if you knew the truth, you wouldn't be loyal to her anymore. She thought you were too feeble minded to even handle it. Regardless of the bond, she planned on killing Lain once her powers activated no matter how much you protested. And to think you see her as a parental figure too."_

_The light angel couldn't believe it. He felt betrayed by the one he cherished the most as he didn't want to lose Lain. For the first time, he wasn't so sure of what to do anymore. Mega-Man tried his best to tell him not to give into his manipulative words however, he was failing. Pit wasn't sure which was the right thing to do anymore which caused Palutena to only get angry._

_"Pit! He's just lying to you!" Palutena cried._

_"Don't give into him! He's a dirty bastard who just wants us all dead!" Linkle added._

_Before Palutena could say more, Icarus pulled the trigger, causing her to scream as the rest of the Heroes of Light felt hopeless as they watched their leader get her essence removed. A bright light came out of her as Icarus snatched it in a container, admiring its beauty. Soon after, he made his way towards Lain, who appeared hesitant to even go with him. After all, Pit plagued her with nothing but the kindness from the bottom of his heart and good memories with the others. Icarus extended his hand as if he ushered for Lain to grab it._

_"N-no!" she cried._

_"Come to Papa sweetie," he said, his tone sounding sweet, yet it gave off a dirty taste in Pit's mouth. Lain shook her head once more however for once, Pit felt like doing the "right" thing, probably due to the fact that he felt like his goddess stabbed him right in the back. He would rather have the young girl safe than have her die in the hands of the Goddess of Light herself._

_"Lain..." Pit spoke. "Please go with him... he may be a pain yet being with him would be a lot safer than staying with us. After all, you were planned to be killed regardless if you ever knew your own power or not."_

_Lain however shook her head. "But Pit..." she cried. "I wanna be with you!"_

_Pit smiled weakly. "I know Lain however, I care about your safety more than anything else. So please, just listen to me alright?"_

_With those words, she waved goodbye to her big brother figure before going off with Icarus. The last thing she remembered was seeing the light angel wept silently for his risky choice. _

\- "Durandal" from Xenosaga Episode I presumes on-

Icarus couldn't believe how Pit gave her up so easily. It amused him how such a energetic angel managed to almost crumble to learn that his dearest goddess wasn't a perfect deity at all. While Erwin managed to clone a more complete Palutena clone with the Essence of Light to go along with his goddess clones, he was working his hardest to remove every memory Lain obtained while she was with the Heroes of Light. After a few minutes, Erwin extracted the final essence into Lain as her body started to glow, morphing into that of a young adult. Her hair grew longer, her wings larger as she was now a complete super being whose intent was cleansing the world of its sinners.

Shortly after, Icarus stepped inside as Erwin was eager to show him the completed form of his daughter. Her once youthful eyes were now completely void of any form of life or happiness as the scientist was successful in erasing her memories. She blankly stared at Icarus, displaying no emotion whatsoever just as he wanted her to be, the perfect daughter, his puppet. Icarus smiled at the girl's beauty and complimented Erwin on his magnificent work.

"You've quite outdone yourself Erwin. In fact, you're only proving yourself to me more competent that those other scientists of mine. Perhaps you really deserve that raise and the promotion too!"

"Really sir? Y-you actually mean it?!"

"Of course. After all, the show has just begun!"

As the two men celebrated with some complimentary champagne (or what Zapp Brannigan calls champagin), Zelda watched them from afar as she notified Dry Bowser of the project's completion.

Chaptar 33 end.

* * *

T**wo chapters in one week?! Well, this story hasn't been updated in forever so I felt that you guys deserved it. Luckily we're almost done with the third arc before we move onto the last and final arc of the story!**

**In the next chapter, Dark Pit manages to get back to the time of the SSB4 tournament as he allows for the events to happen, fixing the present. However, as Warrior Link, Lana Jr. and Deoxys return, they have a bigger problem. Just how would they get back to the present?! Just how is everyone else doing and furthermore, how much months passed since they been stuck in the alternative present?!**

**Tune in for the next chapter, Chaptar 34: Back to the Future.**

**And yes, a certain doc is going to be getting them back to that present as well. Note that several months will pass when they return as well.**

**Also, have a reminder of the 35th chapter when it comes.**

**Chaptar 35: The Krew is United**


	46. Chapter 34: Back to the Future

**Wow, long time no see huh? Well, let's just say that being burnt out from writing for a while and school projects managed to get in the way hence a lack of update. Hopefully things can get into gear but in the mean time, have chapter 34 of the HTK.**

**To admit, I also got sidetracked recently with a couple of games (one of my best friends is letting me borrow Xenoblade Chronicles and I just recently got Hyrule Warriors Legends) but luckily I don't feel burnt out anymore so here it is.**

* * *

**Chaptar 34: Back to the Future**

\- The chaptar begins off with "Treasured Memories" from Kingdom Hearts-

"This place... it's definitely not reminiscent of anything I've ever known," Warrior Link exclaimed. He glanced towards the sky, observing the birds that freely passed through the untroubled present. Lana Jr observed her brother's behavior while Deoxys just did its own thing with its noodle arms.

The young girl wondered how her brother felt about the new present which was created right before them. It was obvious by now (not to say that it was before) that past events were heavily tampered with yet for some reason, it was for the better which was odd in her mind. At first, she suspected that her mind was just playing a trick however, the more exploring she did with her brother, the further she realized that the present transformed itself completely. The only question remains though was would the other children cease to exist or would they potentially be created by the circle of life which is just sex.

The blonde glanced at his little sister as he took note of her staring off into space. He figured that she was still trying her best to grasp the concept of another present yet at the same time, he felt that they were both at a mutual understanding. Neither Warrior Link nor Lana Jr knew how to truly feel about this new present. To them, it was perfect yet the two almost felt as if this alternative present wasn't supposed to exist within the first place. Deoxys most likely felt the same, even if it was quite difficult to guess what exactly was on its mind.

After a few more minutes, the blue-haired girl broke the silence.

"Hey big brother?" she gently asked.

"Yeah?"

"I have a question. What do you think about this new present. For me, I personally find it rather perfect... almost too perfect to be quite honest," Lana Jr exclaimed.

"To be honest, I feel the same way. It's quite hard to capture it in words yet somehow, I feel that despite nothing drastic happening here everything's just... boring. There's no thrill, no excitement and... and... and I'm starting to wonder if those bad events happened for a reason. You know, like destiny."

The younger girl glanced at her brother, tilting her head in slight confusion.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, I hate to admit it but if you really think about it, this one giant clusterfuck did bring everyone closer now, did it?"he brought up. Her brother did have a point, even if some of the events that partook were really fucked up.

"True. Isn't it weird though, everyone seems so happy here unlike the previous timeline. Do you think everyone is truly happy?"

"That's honestly a tough question to answer... it's quite hard to tell with all of the improvements. I mean, there's actually another Smash Bros tournament happening, another year of Luigi, Chrom actually pays attention to his ex-wife instead of something completely fucking stupid, that vengeful shop keep from that realm that shouldn't be named is actually was able to expand his business and become a multimillionaire, hell, even that asshole Mewtwo is actually happy for once," the Hylian thoroughly explained.

Lana Jr bobbed her head as she thought about something for a split moment.

"The real question is though, is this really a new present or perhaps, an alternative timeline?"

"That's a good question..."

* * *

Meanwhile, the black angel continue to contemplate his life choices at the local park. He hated himself for being so selfish and unhappy about the new present, especially since his former friends seemed satisfied with their new lives. It would be nerve wrecking to take that happiness away from them, especially given how there was no threats, no issues to worry about and just, everything just seemed better without him being involved. Truth be told, Dark Pit just wanted his friends back as the loneliness continued eaten him inside out. Even though they were all assholes (he was sure that Luigi and Lucina were actually genuine), they were his assholes.

The more he dwelled on his thoughts, the more he realized that in order for people to grow as individuals that a world with flaws is needed. Sure, it might not bring in the best situations and has more downs than ups yet, just people in general being accepted for who they are than they wished to be was more satisfying than a world full of fabricated happiness.

He glanced at the business card once more, intensely observing it. It might either be the answer to solving his problems however, Dark Pit begged to differ. Like most youth, he was rather cynical about most things as the last thing he needed was to be played for a fool.

_"Can this Max Claufield really help me out with my situation. I mean, how does one exactly have the ability to rewind time. It's just... all too fishy."_

After a couple of minutes, the black angel decided to seize the moment and actually visit this Max.

* * *

\- The "Menu Music" from the Life is Strange soundtrack begins playing-

The dark angel glanced at the business card once more before perking up to make sure he was at the exact location. As he examined the street, the sign read 12th Destination Ln as the area appeared to be located in some sort of alley. Usually, he would already be suspicious due to its peculiar surroundings however seeing how the future was actually bright in this world, there wasn't much to actually fret about. Dark Pit took a deep breath before slowly trotting his way towards the doorsteps.

As he arrived, he gently knocked on the door before looking both ways just in case if someone or something was stalking him. A few minutes later, the door unlocked itself as the angel turned the doorknob and stepped inside. The room itself appeared to be sparse as it lacked some essential furniture. From there, he made eye contact with a female no older than eighteen years old. She appeared to don a grey jacket, t-shirt and a pair of jeans as Dark Pit almost mistook her for being a hipster, well she looked like one in his opinion.

Silence engulfed the room for the duration of five minutes as the angel wasn't sure how to word his situation. He felt that it was rather too far-fetched and quite difficult to believe, let alone might be mistaken for a fairy tale of some sorts. Luckily in his favor, the young adult appeared to be rather patient as she waited for him to initiate the conversation before proceeding with her little business.

"So... you're Max Claufield, am I correct?"

The girl's lips slightly curled as she crossed her arms.

"That is correct," she replied. Max paused for a brief moment before continuing on. "So, why exactly are you here?"

"Well," Dark Pit said, "you see, I just managed to stumble upon one of your business cards. They say that you have the ability to rewind time. Is this true?"

Max paused once more as she glanced in the other direction. Afterwards, she looked right back at the dark angel as she took note of him holding her business card. She sighed as she approached him.

"That is correct," she explained. "However, with this power, there were consequences that came along with it. Sometimes I wish I was able to go back and fix what I did..."

"... Do you have regrets as well?"

"Yes. I honestly regret sacrificing my best friend... I... I loved her so much... and just so see her permanently die just pains me. Everyone else is safe yet..."

"Let me guess, you don't feel happy?"

"How did you know?"

"Well," Dark Pit exclaimed, "let's just say that I'm in a similar situation. It's quite hard to believe but I managed to tamper around with the past and somehow made everything worse better yet, I lost my friends in the process. Not only my friends but also the one who means the entire world to me... I really hate feeling this way... I know I should be happy for them yet... I can't help but feel so fucking selfish for wanting things they way they were before!"

Max stood silent for a split moment before responding. "You're... not selfish. Trust me, sometimes the rough option is the only way out of being miserable. You're not selfish for wanting the things that made you happy back in your life. Now, let me teach you how to rewind time as this story is going to grant you that ability just once. Hopefully no storms will be created from this. Anyways, if you have a old photo of the event you wish to travel back to, you just have to intensely focus on it and you will transport back into that era. I wish you the best of luck kid."

"Thanks."

Dark Pit grinned as he began digging through his pockets and took out a couple of old photos. He began shuffling though them to find the closest time period to the Smash 4 tournament. Luckily, he managed to find a older photo as he intensely stared at it and hoped that Max wasn't lying to him. Soon after, he began hearing Lucas's voice as he felt like his body was swiftly moving in time. As he took off, he hoped that Max will be able to do the same and get her best friend back.

* * *

After a few minutes, the black angel arrived back in time of the fourth Smash tournament. He recognized himself standing inside the mall where he and Lucas first met. He couldn't help but beam wide that this whole rewinding time thing manage to work however, knew this time not to but in the events which are to partake. After all, he just wanted to go back home and see Pit and Green Mom again. Seeing how the others manage to find the relic, Dark Pit decided to explore around the past day Smashville up until the event. He came across a frantic Kynthia once more however, instead of approaching her and informing the woman of Cia's misdeeds, he decided that it was best for her to find out on her own.

Dark Pit still wondered one thing about the Lancia family, no scratch that, two things. One, why the hell is their surname a name of the Lana x Cia selfcest ship and two, who in the hell gives starting a war as a birthday present on their daughter's eighteenth birthday!? Then again, he almost forgot that the man Kynthia married and loved dearly is also quite fucked up.

_"Seriously, how the hell does a Hylian fuck a dragon?"_ he thought to himself. From there, he decided to make his way out of the mall and hopefully catch a few matches going on, that's if, they were. As he stumbled back inside the mansion, he saw Robin frantically running out of the basement as if he was guilty of something.

"Hey Robin," Chrom greeted.

The white haired tactician flinched for a moment before turning around just to see Chrom, sighing in relief.

"Oh, it's just you Chrom."

"You seem a bit tense. You want to join me and the others at Club Nintendo. Apparently the hottest Nintendo babe of the year's supposed to be there performing."

"Uh..." Robin paused for a moment before nodding. He figured that this would get his mind off of hiding the letters to the future Smashers who were supposed to be arriving soon. The tactician felt a bit awful for omitting fighters such as Cloud and Bayonetta from demonstrating their abilities, however he wanted nothing to do with that no shoe wearing fucker Kamui so he hid the letters in the basement. Dark Pit watched them take off before accidentally falling asleep in the mansion seeing how he never got to truly rest during his adventure.

A few hours later, he began hearing the men cheering Robin on as he slowly woke up. He observed Captain Falcon referring to himself in third person for some strange reason as they told him that he managed to fuck Cia for the first time.

Soon, he got to witness it once again however, did not interfere this time. Once again, the angel watched as he noticed Past!Dark Pit and Lucas were in the corner as the edgy angel gripped a pistol in his hand.

"Lucas," he said, embracing his boyfriend as he clung onto his hand.

"Yes Dark Pit?" he asked.

"I know what we must do. We must kill that fucker Yoshi once and for all."

The two held hands as they devised a plan of fruit luring everyone's favorite green dinosaur. He followed it, eventually going for the watermelon as Past!Dark Pit pulled the trigger as the black angel winced as he heard the green dinosaur cry in pain. Shortly after, the plea for help turned into murderous screams as it grabbed the attention of the other Smashers as they rushed over towards the scene to include Master Hand himself.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!"

As the commotion went on, Dark Pit quickly backed away and met up with Warrior Link, Deoxys and Lana Jr as they managed to find the final relic.

"Hey, Deoxys managed to find the Pole of Triumph," Lana Jr informed the black angel.

"Well, looks like we can get right back on track now," Warrior Link exclaimed. As they were expecting a portal to go back to the present for some reason, nothing appeared. This caused the two members of the Resistance to grow slightly worried as their mother would have transported them back by now. It was almost as if something happened to her.

"So guys," Dark Pit asked. "Just how are we going to get back to the future?"

* * *

\- "Factory Investigation" from Kirby 64 begins to play-

While Dark Pit and the others were stuck in the past, meanwhile, Marc, Kanna, and Volga were with the Kirby Crew as they appeared to be heading in the direction towards Melee City. From there on, they went through several weird adventures as it was quite hard to recall since the majority of it happened within a flash. While Melee City was far off route in Marc's mind, the aspiring tactician was curious to see where exactly this group was heading for and what they could do. He recognized King Dedede as he recalled him being one of the former Big Bads but figured that the penguin got bored with Icarus's bullshit. From the wacky adventures they recently encountered, the group managed to stumble upon a mysterious factory.

As someone knocked out Classic Eggman, it turned out to be a male Inkling named Kirb as he appeared to be holding a Krak-On Splat Roller.

"Looks like you needed help," Kirb simply exclaimed. While Kirby and the others began chatting with the male Inkling, Marc on the other hand, tuned out their conversation. He was more fixated on the other Resistance members as he began growing more and more concerned for them each day. It has been months since the last he heard from his siblings as he wondered if they were even still alive. Hell, he wondered if his cousins were even alive as well as he began contemplating all of the worst possible outcomes.

As the conversation continued to linger on, Marc realized that the new location heavily differed from that of Melee City. He hated to interrupt probably one of the only pleasant experiences he had in a while so soon however, first things first.

"Okay, let's get one thing straight," Marc said, suddenly interrupting. "Just where in the hell are we?"

This caused everyone to glance around as they examined the factory around them.

"We seem to be in some sort of factory" Meta Knight responded, "Which factory is however is something I can't figure out"

As they tried to guess the factory, suddenly Pac-Man's device went off as it indicated that someone was trying to get in contact with him once more.

"What's that noise?" Marc asked.

"It's my Pactrometer" Pac-Man replied. "It must be Orson again."

"Who's Orson?" Kanna asked, being curious.

"You'll see," Pac-Man replied. Shortly after, he answered the call. "Orson, are you there?"

"...yes...I'm here" Orson said from the device.

"Oh thank goodness, where are you?" Pac-Man asked.

"I'm still inside the fortress, but I've managed to hide myself for a moment," Orson replied. "I'm trying to find an exit, so stay calm."

"Okay, got it."

"Pac to be honest, that's not the main reason why I called you" Orson exclaimed. From his tone of voice alone, Pac-Man knew he was serious.

"Really?" Pac-Man exclaimed. "What is it then?"

"I looked to see what Icarus was up to and it's not good," Orson explained. "Icarus managed to locate the Heroes of Light, defeated Palutena, took the Essence of Light, and Erwin finally got his promotion!"

Everyone gasped. Marc's eyes widened in fear as the dick himself managed to obtain all of the Goddess Essences. From this alone, he knew that they were too late in preventing Icarus from obtaining his goal of destroying the whole world, or rather, purifying it in his own words. The white-haired boy almost felt lightheaded for a split moment but managed to regain focus once more.

"There's no way someone could get a promotion" Dedede informed. He knew Icarus was quite difficult to even please so for this Erwin to even get promoted by the dark angel himself was news to him. It was almost as if he never cared about his group to begin with, especially seeing how rumor has it that the League managed to fall apart.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, just hold on for just a minute?! Did you just say the Essence of Light?" Marc asked.

"Yeah" Orson simply answered. "I am not sure what the essence exactly is, but it appears to look like some kind of girl, so I honestly don't know what will happen, but I think it won't be so good."

"Oh no." Marc muttered, "This is bad."

From that information alone, it looked like Icarus managed to snag up a special gift for himself, or rather, relocate his precious experiment along with Palutena's essence. This only caused Marc to fret even more as the future was looking bleak.

"Well, I'll try to see if I can find an exit soon, because I hate the hideous smell from this pl-AH!"

Orson screamed as the communication ended, like if he was caught.

"Orson!" Pac-Man screamed. "We... we lost him!"

"Oh snap," Dedede exclaimed.

"Not to mention a glitch that almost killed us all," Blinky reminded.

"Whatever" Dedede said. "The point is, we need to do something and fast!"

"Dedede's right!" Kirby said. "Whatever Icarus is planning, we need to be ready"

"But first, we need to get out of this place" Meta Knight said, looking around. "Factories aren't usually good signs/"

Kirby nodded.

"Alright guys, follow me!" Kirby said. The Crew journeyed on forward as they began exploring the mysterious factory. Marc examined the interior and noticed that the place appeared to be abandoned, almost as if something happened. To his annoyance, Kanna on the other hand, begain to whimper. The boy rolled his eyes and turned his head towards the little girl.

"What is it now?" he asked.

"I... I miss Daddy..." she whined.

"Well, whining isn't going to bring your father back," Marc barked back. This however, only made things worse. Kanna began wailing as Dedede, Pac-Man, Blinky and the others covered their eyes.

"Someone, please make that child stop crying!" complained Dedede. Eventually Pac-Man's ghost friends managed to get her to calm down as they made funny faces to cheer her up. From there, they proceeded their investigation once more. While exploring, Marc managed to capture a glimpse of what appeared to be a abandoned jet.

"Guys, I think I found our way out of here," Marc exclaimed.

"The question that remains though is that does it even work?" Banana Dee asked.

"Well, we'll have to find out ourselves," Kirby replied. King Dedede managed to find the key and turned it on as the group cheered. As they all got ready to take off, Kirby hoped that Orson was okay, wherever he was.

* * *

-"Gaur Plains (Night)" from Xenoblade Chornicles begins to play.-

"So, who exactly are you guys?" Inklet questioned. She appeared to be staring at the group right before them as it appeared to be a band of siblings from different families. The Inkling figured they were of the Fire Emblem franchise as they donned similar garb to those who hailed from Ylisse (Tellius and the other continents wouldn't dare to be garbed in some of their fashion disasters we'll say). The only one who stood out from the group of course was Shia (whom Chrom kept consisting that her name was Chromantha) as she was relieved to see the Memes alive and well.

"Well," Corrin answered, "you see, we're from the hailing nations of Nohr and Hoshido. Believe it or not, Shia here managed to tell us of what was going on as rumor had it that I was supposed to be in the Smash 4 tournament long ago however I never received my invitation. It makes me wonder if Master Hand forgot to send it out or if someone sabotaged my chances in participating."

"Now that I think about it, the same unfortunate thing happened to me as well," Bayonetta chimed in. Everyone appeared surprised as Shulk and the other Smash participants glanced at one another as they recalled Master Hand talking about some newcomers that were supposed to be arriving soon. It was almost as if someone didn't want them to participate on purpose at this point.

"Really, that's strange."

Before they could go back on track with the subject of who exactly was the Fates group, a platinum blond man manage to stumble upon the group as it turned out to be none other than Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy VII himself.

"I could answer that question," he exclaimed. Everyone turned around as one of the Hoshidians appeared to be rather uninterested alongside Soren. Cloud appeared to be holding onto a letter of sorts, or rather, letters. This caused Corrin to stare off in confusion as Bayonetta began rubbing her chin, almost as if she was able to put two and two together before Cloud even explained.

"You see these," he explained. "These letters were located in the basement of the mansion, or what used to be the Smash Mansion. I honestly don't have the slightest clue what happened seeing how I have better things to do than invest my time in Nintendo however, the question remains. Just why were these letters in the basement?"

"I can explain that one."

Wondering who said that, the Memes and the others turned around as they came face to face with what they could call the male version of Corrin. Ryoma was surprised to see Kamui so soon as Sakura waved towards her brother's direction.

"During that time," Kamui stated, "let's just say the year the tournament took place was extremely odd but case in point, someone managed to stumble upon the letters and hid them, almost as if they were trying to prevent us or rather, one person from seizing their chance to fight."

Shulk slightly nodded. "That sounds about right however, who would even do such a thing?"

"You see, during that time ... I... I..."

"There was a salty tactician among the fighters who wasn't fond of the choices, particularly Kamui," Ryoma finished. Everyone gasped as Chrom was surprised.

"I didn't know Ruben did this..."

"It wasn't Ruben..." Hinoka corrected. "It was the other one, Robin."

"I knew it!" Shulk exclaimed. "I remember him muttering about some asshole named Kamui and how much he hated him. It was useless bantering however, Robin seemed to have really despised this guy."

"But the question is, why would Robin even do that to begin with?" Samus asked. "It doesn't sound like him."

"Because he hated me at the time," Kamui answered. "Let's just say I took some bad advice from a certain someone and tried to be cool to attract some local singles to make friends with. One of them happened to be an rather... interesting choice to say the least as she happened to fall for what I call the douche persona. I'm not going to lie, she was quite intimidating as I couldn't break it up to her till she demanded some impossible requests from me as a favor. Anyways, apparently Robin had a thing for her in the past and seemed jealous during the time I managed to run into him the first time. So, things escalated and you know, Robin decided to prevent everyone else from partaking in the tourney."

"You didn't have to take my advice," Takumi bluntly stated. It appeared every time he moved his lips, Justin Timberlake's "Sexyback" started playing. Everyone fond it rather odd as Soren just found it to be even more fanservice.

"Well, I wanted friends that weren't just my siblings and my retainers..." Kamui muttered, pouting a bit. "You told be to be more confident and a cool guy so I googled up cool guys and they were jerks so, I used a wikihow and learned how to be a temporary jerk..."

"... I'm so sorry you had to deal with my trainwreck of a sister," Shia exclaimed. "Especially during her whole 'I want Zelda dead and Link all to myself' phase."

"It's fine. Like they say, let bygones be bygones right?" the silver-haired manakete replied. "Anyways, I've managed to find someone amongst the Nohr retainers."

"That's good however we should actually get ourselves back on track," Reyn suggested.

"So anyways," Inklet asked, "who exactly are you guys."

"Well, I'm Corrin and these are my siblings Xander, Leo and Elise. I have a older sister but she is currently absent as we speak."

"And these guys are Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi and Sakura," Corrin introduced.

"I see."

"So, if the other guy speaks with Sexyback playing, does this guy have one as well?" Little Mac asked, pointing directly towards Leo.

"I'm not too sure."

"Too sure about what Sister?" Leo asked. As soon as he opened his mouth, LMFAO's "I'm Sexy and I Know It" began playing in the background. Everyone was amazed meanwhile Soren was suffering.

_"Someone, please kill me."_

"So Toon," Nikki questioned, "aren't you supposed to be with the others?"

"Well Palutena sent me here to find you guys. The real question is wouldn't Dry Bowser be here by now?"

"True, true."

To make matters worse, Kamui's new lover Zero showed up as something appeared to be missing.

"Hey sexy, sup?" said Zero.

"Zero," Corrin asked. "Where's Kanna?"

"... Shit."

As they began talking about Kanna's whereabouts, Lucas on the other hand, was only fixated on one thought; his ex-boyfriend. He wondered how Pittoo was even doing and if he was even okay at this point. Part of him wondered if his former lover was still even alive. The blond realized that he truly did miss having the black angel at his side as he felt nothing but pure loneliness at this point. Even the energetic hospitality of the MemeMemeMeme Brigade along with Reyn constantly telling them "what a bunch of jokers" wasn't enough.

He wished that Dark Pit would come back soon.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Heroes of Light felt that all hope was lost. They lingered around the destroyed building either staring off into space or finding solace in someone. Palutena felt awful for managing to let her guard down and being taken advantage by Icarus however, felt more sorry for Pit. The light angel lost a friend to his own father and really hoped that Lain was okay for the best of his own interests. The last thing he wanted was for her to suffer his grasps yet part of him felt like what Icarus would do to her would make him lose her too.

Doc Brown on the other hand, had a gut feeling about something. He managed to get the coordinates of the Meme'bers as he decided it was time to reunite with them. The last thing he wanted was for Icarus the dick to get what he wants.

"Palutena," he exclaimed. "As much as I would like to mope around as well, now isn't the time to do so. Dry Bowser is relying on us to meet up with the Memes so he can tell us some extremely important information."

Palutena stared at him for a moment before nodding. She knew that Doc was right and the last thing they want to do is give Icarus exactly what he wants. After all, there was still hope with the three ancient relics. The green-haired goddess ordered the others to head out as Linkle still appeared to be quite confused. It appeared that she barely knew anyone, let alone would be wise for someone else to take the lead if you know what I mean (she isn't the brightest person when it comes to directions).

"So, who exactly are you?" Pit questioned. He was quite surprised by her garb as it almost reminded him of Link however, it appeared to be homemade. It was already assumed that she wasn't the child of Link or Zelda and furthermore, he wondered if she even had any connection to Ryuko and co.

"I'm Linkle, legendary hero," she eagerly answered. It appeared that she truly believed that she was the destined hero that was sent to save them all. Pit just blinked for a moment before taking a step back.

"Uh Pit, she's not serious, is she?" Toadette muttered in his ear.

"I think she is. We all know that Link is the legendary hero however she thinks of herself to be one as well. It's quite interesting to say the least."

The angel figured Linkle suffered from some form of delusion of grandeur yet figured it was better not to even question her origins. Perhaps that will be answered later on but for now, the only thing on his mind was stopping his father and hopefully rescuing Lain.

As they left the premises, Doc figured that there was one more thing that he needed to do. Deep down, he had a hunch that Dark Pit and the others were stuck in the past and thus, needed help returning back to the present. With all due, he managed to somehow have his magical DeLorean as he set it towards the date of the day the Smash 4 tournament died to pick up a couple of youngsters and their Pokemon.

* * *

Dark Pit sat on the side as he began to wonder if the others were even alright at this point. There was still no word or sign of the Seer hence they were stuck in the past for good until they caught sight of the DeLorean. Doc Brown made a bad ass entrance as he ushered for them to hop inside.

"How did you know we were stuck?!" Lana Jr asked.

"Well, sometimes I just have a hunch if someone's in trouble," Doc replied. "Now, to get you guys back to the future so we can meet up with the others."

"Right."

In the nick of time, Doc started up the sports care once more as they were off to go back to the present. After what felt like thirty minutes or so, the DeLorean ripped through time as it took Dark Pit and company finally arrived in the present. It was weird to think that he was able to experience a once in a lifetime movie sequence as these moments were known to be quite rare. Little did they know, a special surprise was waiting for them to return, almost as if they predicted everything beforehand.

As they arrived back in the present, the group was surprised to see none other than Icarus himself as a coy grin formed on his face.

\- "World Revolution" from Chrono Trigger begins playing-

"Well, well, well, look who finally returned; Dark Shit and the other cucks," the dark angel greeted. Warrior Link, Doc Brown, and Lana Jr narrowed their gaze towards the devious man as he began inching towards them. Meanwhile, Pittoo himself completely flinched and froze as the mere presence of his father still got to him.

"You were all too kind to bring me back the missing relics. If you insist, I'll just be taking them off your hands. After all, I don't think children like you should be toying around with grown up toys."

As the others began to unsheathe their weapons, Dark Pit on the other hand regressed back to the time he first came across Icarus face to face.

_"While you imbeciles have fun trying to survive, in the meantime, I'm going to play catch up with my dearest son," he said slyly before grabbing Dark Pit's neck, choking him. The black angel tried to escape the other angels grasp however, failed. From there, Icarus slammed his body against the wall as he began repeatedly punching his face over and over again before tossed him onto the floor. What made it nice that everyone was too caught up in hating one another that it made Icarus's job a lot easier than. Eventually Dark Pit screamed and-!_

Icarus on the other hand, was amused by their reactions as he chortled in response. He raised his hands up as if ushering them to sheathe back their weapons.

"Put away those measly toys of yours," he insisted. "I am not here for a fight, I just want those relics."

"Hell no, why the hell would we even give them to a bastard like you!?" Warrior Link retorted. Icarus simply responded by chuckling once more as that twisted grin of his formed yet again.

"Oh dear me, it appears that I have seemed to have forgotten my manners. Well, I am sure this is of some importance to you."

Icarus took out what appeared to be a pendant as both Warrior Link and Lana Jr's eyes widened as they recognized it from anywhere; it was their own mother's! But how?! As they began to putting pieces of the puzzle together, the two of them came to the conclusion that the reason why the last time warp was delayed was due to the fact that Icarus had their mother.

"How... the fuck did you get that?!" the blonde snapped.

"Well you see," the man coyly replied,"it was quite simple to say the least. To make things sort, the Seer you once known and dearly called Mother is no more. Her last words had nothing to do with the scraps of accidents that were you two!"

Lana Jr began to sob uncontrollably as Warrior Link swiftly unsheathed his sword and shield and dashed straight towards Icarus's direction without second thought. Before he even had the chance to strike, Icarus casted a beam in their direction as the Hylian hero barely dodged it as it caused Doc Brown to drop the relics. Luckily, Deoxys managed to save the group however, Icarus snatched the relics as Dark Pit was still stuck in memory lane.

"Goodbye fuckers!"

With those words, Icarus disappeared from them once more.

* * *

-"Tricktrack Part 2" from Phantasy Star Online begins playing-

For some reason, Yoshi began having suspicion that someone was an undercover spy. In response, he released more guards as they roamed around. Zelda clutched onto a bag as a frantic Orson moved around. She eventually managed to find his mouth as she quickly trotted away towards Dry Bowser's direction as he was inside an unoccupied room.

"Dry Bowser, we found someone!" she exclaimed. From there, she removed the bag as Orson looked around, noticing the jack of all trades himself and one of Icarus's secretaries.

"Excellent work Zelda or should I say, Sheik," he beamed. Zelda was surprised at first how he managed to figure out their identity however, they probably figured that he knew a lot more than they thought he did.

"What's exactly going on here?! I need to get to the Kirby Crew ASAP!" Orson pleaded.

"Don't worry, we got this. Sheik here just saved you from getting captured. In fact, I have a good feeling that everyone will be coming together soon. In fact, if you go in the bag once more, I might easily be able to sneak you out of here so you can join up with the others," the dry man exclaimed.

"Really? That'll be really great. However, would the secretary be coming along with us?"

Zelda, no Sheik (Warrior Sheik mind you. Hyrule Warriors Sheik's so beautiful boy I die) shook their head.

"Unfortunately, I cannot. After all, there is still much to be done. Plus, it would easily give us all away if I went with you guys," they replied.

"Understood."

As the guards footsteps became more frequent, Dry Bowser quickly took off with Orson as they made their way outside of the headquarters and straight for the rest.

* * *

-"Reminiscence" from Xenoblade Chronicles begins playing-

The car ride was long and silent as Lana Jr seemed to have passed out from crying as Warrior Link didn't usher a word. Dark Pit felt sorry for their loss as he knew how they were to their mother. As he continued drifting off into his own thoughts, Dark Pit finally realized something. In order to fully take down Icarus, he would need his friends back as it was time.

"Guys..."

Warrior Link, Deoxys glanced at the black angel's direction as Doc Brown rose a brow.

"I think it's time... I get the Krew back. In order to take down that fucking bastard, we'll need all the power we got."

The three nodded in unison as Doc Brown was going to be making a couple of detour stops before uniting with the Heroes of Light, Dry Bowser and the MemeMemeMeme Brigade.

* * *

**There are only six chapters left of the HTK and better yet, Arc 3 comes to a conclusion in the next one. I paraphased some scenes from the Kirby Crew however with a little twist and omitting the Death Hand thing (I feel that should be exclusive for the Weirdos and the other fics). Note that there will no longer be any paraphasing as we seriously just want to get this thing done and over with, plus it would be fun to see how the other stories end in their own way.**

**With that being said, tune in next time for Chaptar 35: The Krew Is United (Arc 3 End).**


	47. Chaptar 35: The Krew is United(Arc 3 End

**Hey guys, it's been a long time.**

**Anyways, we were originally going to upload the rest of the chapters together at once so this can be done and over with however, we felt like letting you guys in on a major spoiler about the main antagonist.**

**Other than that, expect the entire Arc 4 chapters to be uploaded in a complete set. Since we rushed to make this, there is no specific areas for songs.**

* * *

**Chaptar 35: The Krew is United (Arc 3 end)**

Inside Icarus's evil lair, the Big Bads were drinking champagne as they were celebrating something. While one would easily assume them to be celebrating their leader's triumph for obtaining the ancient relics from Dark Pit and the others, sadly this was not the case. Instead, they were glad and still celebrating the fact that Trump won the presidency (even though the Electoral College doesn't vote till December 19 and can potentially change their vote), may god have mercy on all of our souls. No, I'm really dead fucking serious.

"For once we got back the White House," Porky gleefully cried. "Now that socialist terrorist Obama can see himself out of the door and capitalism will be back. In fact, it'll be better than ever!"

"I couldn't agree more," Zoont chimed in.

Ragyo couldn't care less about Amerijapanadaropesiafrica politics however she did enjoy the free expensive champagne that was being provided in celebration of the president-elect's victory.

"At least this country will be back on its feet and all of those worthless scum will be locked up forever where they belong," exclaimed Zanza, lemon god of Bionis who is responsible for all life on it, despite the Bionis not even really being here in this story because this entire shitstain of a fanfic is one giant clusterfuck. The thing I want to know is why the hell do people ship this self-absorbed, narcissistic egotistical fuck with Meyneth?! I could give two shits that they used to be scientists who worked alongside one another or the fact that they parallel Shulk and Fiora, Lady Meyneth deserves better.

As some of the villains talked amongst themselves with pride about Donald Trump, Zanza's disciple Dickson was making out with his newly beloved boyfriend, Tito "Dick" Dickman baby, he raised Phil and loves the ladies. Like Ragyo, Sephiroth and Ganondorf could have care less for the tiny hand Oompa Loompa as they were more interested in having the world for themselves anyways.

Icarus came in to grab something as the rest noticed their leader's presence. Being curious, Porky decided to ask the dark angel himself about his opinion on Trump.

"Master Icarus," Porky exclaimed, "aren't you glad that the Republicans were able to take back the White House from the evil Barack Obama?"

Icarus stood quiet for a moment before forcing himself to smile.

"Why of course," he simply replied. "W-who wouldn't be? At least he will make America great again."

Porky and the others nodded as Icarus mentally groaned in disgust as he was actually against Trump which is quite a shocker given that he's a fucking dick. He couldn't believe how foolish his comrades were to believe that someone with no prior government experience can even manage to run a country, let alone call the United States the United Strates of America. He made his way towards the prisoner's cell as little did he know, his comrades actually secretly had personal goals of their own, almost as if they were using one another for their own personal gain.

* * *

"Man this sucks," Viridi complained. She along with the other captives were bored out of their mind as Callie browse endlessly through television channels before turning it off. There was nothing interesting to really watch as they tried to keep themselves occupied.

Kynthia agreed with her as Icarus stepped inside.

"I'm surprised you losers aren't watching television. To think I even bothered to give you girls some form of luxury inside your cell," he bemoaned.

The Goddess of Nature rolled her eyes in response.

"As if that's going to keep us company, dipshit."

Icarus took offensive to her rude remark.

"Hmph, you're being rather ungrateful for someone who's having their life spared. Most bad guys don't even let their captives enjoy anything. Be lucky that I have some inch of sympathy for you wretched heathens."

"Says the big baby," she taunted.

The dark angel frowned, almost as if he took that insult very personally. In anger, he took out a gun as he shot Rosalina in the head before stomping off.

"You've really pissed him off," Callie exclaimed.

"What makes it more weird is the fact that it was just a minor insult," Marie chimed in. Viridi was left confused as she noticed that out of everyone in the room, Icarus appeared to have some sort of personal vendetta against her that he kept taking out on Rosalina.

* * *

The Heroes of Light featuring Linkle, Silver and Lucario (Lincoln told the group that he would meet up with them later) ceased their journey towards the Meme's coordinates as they decided to make camp for the night. While some of the members were sound asleep, others gathered around the campfire. The Goddess of Light glanced at her shoulder to notice that Pit fell fast asleep. While she tried her best to think of something positive after their surprise encounter with Icarus the dick, she couldn't help but notice something as she recalled it for a slight moment.

_"Just... how long were you planning this?!" she questioned him._

_"Far too long now... you see, I was blessed when I came across one of the darkest beings in the world, Shadow Mewtwo. The dark being informed me of a great power which came from deities, even going onto emphasize that if one were to gather up these powers, they can easily have what their heart rightfully desires. For the longest time, I've dreamed of a perfect world…"_

The more Palutena was fixated on that particular detail, the more she realized something; Icarus was Shadow Mewtwo's puppet. The older dark angel was pretty much being used by the shadow Pokemon to fulfill its goal of ultimate power. Palutena knew Icarus didn't have the slightest clue that he was being used as Shadow Mewtwo manipulated Icarus to the point where the dark angel believed his own delusions of grandeur. In addition, Palutena started wondering if the other villains who stood by his side were also just using him (and each other) in hopes of obtaining ultimate power. If that were the case, she honestly wouldn't be the least bit surprised given that Icarus actually seemed pretty trusting of them.

It was quite a depressing thought as the goddess began to feel sorry for him yet remembered she couldn't jump to conclusions right away. After all, she had prior experience of dealing with Icarus in high school and he brought nothing but pain and agony.

As Palutena continued contemplating about Icarus's whereabouts, Silver and Lucario were talking with one another as Toadette noticed Pit sleeping on Palutena's shoulder. The female mushroom couldn't help but smile as she noticed that the jovial angel himself was extremely loyal to his goddess.

"Palutena, you're extremely lucky to have someone like Pit by your side," Toadette simply exclaimed.

"That I am," the goddess answered. "After all, he is the general of Skyworld."

"Say Palutena, I'm curious! Did you ever have any other angels who were by your side like Pit?"

"Now that you've mentioned it, I'm curious as well," Lucario added. Silver nodded as he too, was curious about Palutena and her angels.

"Now that I think about it, there was someone else before Pit," the goddess replied.

Toadette leaned in a bit closer as she gasped in awe. Her interest in this other angel furthered as she wanted to learn more about the angel before Pit.

"Really!? Please tell us more!" she boasted. Palutena softly smiled as she found Toadette's enthusiasm to be quite adorable.

"Well, believe it or not, the angel was chosen to be my guardian angel by my father himself when I was still a little girl. We got along fairly well as he simply became one of my best friends and in all honesty, Pit sometimes reminds of him."

"Interesting…."

"What makes you exactly say that Palutena?" Lucario asked.

"Well," the goddess answered, "they were both equally as loyal, kind and caring. In addition, my former angel was also brave and really resourceful too. The only thing that separates him from my current angel is while Pit is overly confident, the other angel lacked self-confidence. To add on, he was also bit of a crybaby because of it and he also had a speech impediment. However, those qualities didn't stop me from supporting him nevertheless."

"Say, do you remember his name by any chance?" questioned Silver. This entire conversation intrigued him as he was curious to why this other angel was no longer around Palutena.

"I do. His name was Kid if I'm not mistaken. We were roughly around the same age as we were really able to connect with one another because of it. In fact, Kid was the youngest out of his brothers as he was the runt of the family. Due to his small size, his brothers often picked on him because of it and of course, they became more envious when Father chose him to protect me. While Kid never told me much about his school life, I do recall that his father was one of the most respected members of the angel council. Kid however, wasn't fond of his father much as was rather strict with his sons and placed a lot of expectations on them, but he most certainly meant no harm by it. After all, he only wanted to see his sons succeed and follow in his footsteps."

"Let's face it, what kind of child actually likes strict parents," Lucario simply stated.

"No one I know, that's for sure," replied Silver. "My guess is that since your father chose Kid to protect you, his father was harder on him because of it. While he had no ill intentions of trying to help his son build confidence, I could only imagine that added onto his self-esteem issues."

Palutena nodded her head in response. "Correct. Meanwhile, his mother was the complete opposite. She loved him with all of her heart as she sometimes protected him from his father when she felt he was being a bit too harsh with his words. Unfortunately due to his father's high expectations, he never got to meet my entire friend group at the time. The only person had the pleasure of meeting was Viridi and let's just say they didn't get along very well. I had to tell her plenty of times to stop being rude to him and the more I think about it, the more I realize that she was jealous of him. Out of my friend group, I've known her since preschool and it was obvious she felt like she was being replaced by him every time she came over to my house by herself."

"Given that it is Viridi, I'm not the least bit surprised," Toadette exclaimed. "Palutena, did you ever have any happy moments with Kid?"

"Of course! I have lots of cherished memories of him. In fact, one of them took place right before he disappeared. It partook during the night of my sixth grade school dance. Many boys tried to ask me out but I politely refused as I wanted to take a friend with me instead, you know, someone who wouldn't stab you in the back. I decided to take Kid with me as we both had a marvelous time at the dance. I didn't realize it at the time, but he really seemed into that special moment almost as if he harbored feelings for me."

Toadette, Silver and Lucario eyes swiftly widened for a split as all three of them, despite lack of communication were able to guess that her former angel did in fact, harbor feelings for the goddess. Palutena on the other hand, appeared to be quite oblivious to it despite telling some of her happiest memories with him.

"Everything seemed so perfect between you two. Just what exactly happened?" questioned Toadette.

"Well you see," Palutena exclaimed as her facial expression darkened a bit. "One day, his mother passed away shortly after that event. Ever since then, his family moved away as I never heard from him again. I tried my best to ask his father about his whereabouts yet my mother told me it as better if I didn't press on any further."

Toadette frowned as she could imagine that her former angel probably fell into a deep depression after his mother's passing, especially given that he was extremely close with her.

"Wherever he is, I hope he's alright."

"Me too Toadette, me too…"

* * *

As Doc Brown continued driving, he realized that it was becoming late. While he knew that they were all on a time limit given that Icarus now had the ancient relics, the older man figured it was better for the trio to gather up their strength before trying to reunite the Hot Topic Krew tomorrow. So in retrospect, the group decided to stop at a hotel to rest for the night.

In the midst of night, Dark Pit stared up at the ceiling in the hotel room as he was fixated on his own thoughts. While the others slept soundly within their rooms, the angel couldn't help but contemplate the possible outcomes of obtaining his team back. He knew that some members would be easy to sway back in right away while some would prove to be much more difficult. In fact, reuniting the Krew together was actually the least of his worries.

Dark Pit was more concerned about how he was going to come face to face with his father once and for all. He recalled every encounter with Icarus (given that he literally bet the shit out of him they first came face to face with one another) only had him freeze up in complete fear almost as if the other dark angel placed a trance on him. The further he thought on it, the more he realized that he wished he could get over it especially seeing how Icarus doesn't appear to look quite menacing like most bad guys.

Rather, his father almost looked like an older version of himself (despite sharing his hair color with Pit) as the only things that differentiated between the two was that one, his father was tall. Second, Icarus dressed and presented himself with elegance and last but not least, while he did share the same hair style with his twins, the only thing that separated him was the fact that part of his hair covered his right eye.

"_I know I shouldn't be afraid of this bastard but why do I freeze up with every counter?"_

As Dark Pit further investigated his own perception of Icarus, the more the angel realized that even with his calm, yet sinister personality that Icarus wasn't anything to be afraid of. However the question of the devious man striking the fear of God into his son every encounter still remained. Soon the answer was starting to reveal itself.

"_It's all coming clear to me now,"_ he thought. _"As much as I hate to admit it, we're just like one another. When I started thinking about the other members of the Krew, I realized that I was only using everyone else that wasn't Lucas just to get Hot Topic back the way it was, just like how he used the Cute Toot House. Not once did I really consider them as friends until a few months after Cia's supposed death. While I certainly don't know much about my father, perhaps he was alone just like I was until I met Lucas. The only thing that possibly separates us is the fact that I actually have… friends."_

Dark Pit closed his eyes, knowing that he was going off of his own speculations to predict Icarus's past. After all, he truly knew nothing about his father. Sooner or later, he was able to finally fall asleep peacefully as he came to terms with his irrational fear of his sperm donor.

* * *

The next morning arrived as the group got up, checked out and started making their way towards the DeLorean. Before stepping in, Dark Pit turned around and faced Warrior Link and Lana Jr.

"I think I can handle trying to get the Krew back by myself," he told them. This of course caused the other two to exchange glances with one another in return. "In fact, it would be better if you guys went to meet up with the others as I'll meet you guys there later."

"Are you absolutely positive about this?" Warrior Link questioned. "I mean, what happens if one of Icarus's cronies try to ambush you guys!?"

"Well, I have Deoxys to keep me company just in case anything happens plus I have a good feeling Lucas is with the Memes. Anyways, see you guys soon!"

Before Warrior Link or Lana Jr could even reply, Doc Brown took off as they began making their way towards the city. The two knew it was risky as Icarus already made the entire group to look like menacing bad guys to the public. Pittoo didn't seem to put much emphasis in worrying about them since they would only be searching people wearing specific attire that corresponds with their groups. He prepared for this in advanced as he completely dressed down in what he would consider prep ware as it would allow him to perfectly blend in with society's norms.

As they arrived at the city, Dark Pit decided to tackle the easiest members to get before trying to convince the much more stubborn ones to come back. The first place he decided to visit was a local coffee shop as he recognized a certain green cap from anywhere.

Luigi appeared to be reading the newspaper as he was dressed in his original attire before he joined the HTK. Dark Pit decided to sit down on the chair across from him as this startled the younger Mario brother, causing him to put the newspaper down.

"Pittoo?! What are you-a doing here?" Luigi asked. It was quite strange for him to see the much younger boy dressed in clothes that weren't gothic as the black angel sighed in response.

"Luigi… I'm going to need your help for one last time. I realized that I was kind of being a jerk to everyone in the past and I'm truly sorry for my actions."

As he explained everything about Icarus's plans and whatnot, Luigi raised a brow as he nodded. Dark Pit told the plumber that there was no use dressing up in dark attire as they were finally going to represent themselves in the group instead.

* * *

Dark Pit's next stop was the graveyard as Shadow lamented towards a lone grave near a small pond. The hedgehog sighed as he appeared to be mourning the loss of his beloved friend and lover, Shrek. Deoxys observed the hedgehog as Luigi and Dark Pit exchanged glances before the angel approached the hedgehog.

"Shadow…. I'm sorry for your loss…" he exclaimed.

This caused Shadow to perk up and notice the angel as he wondered what he wanted. He wasn't sure if he was going to mock him for lamenting towards Shrek's death or if he was actually consoling him.

"Truth be told," Dark Pit explained, "Shrek would have never perished if Icarus's didn't send Yoshi to take over a rehab facility, he would have never been dragged into this mess. Shrek would have been living without a care in the world and probably wouldn't have been afraid to ask for assistance in the final fight against Dragon."

Shadow kept quiet as he let the angel's works sink in. The black hedgehog began to realize that Dark Pit was absolutely right as Shrek would have been alive if it wasn't for Icarus sending Yoshi to manipulate a bunch of rehab patients to turn them into soldiers of war. He got up as he decided to rejoin the HTK for the last time as he wanted to avenge Shrek's death.

* * *

Luckily for the group, Mr. Game and Watch, Greninja and Wolf weren't too far. The edgiest man alive happened to be fishing while Greninja appeared to be relaxing under a tree. Dark Pit went over to them and told them the same thing he explained to Luigi as I just want to get straight to the point with this shit. The two understood and joined Dark Pit as Greninja managed to capture Wolf and explained the same exact words Dark Pit told him.

"While at it, please put on some clothes," said the frog ninja.

Wolf nodded as he dressed like how he used to during the good old days of Super Smash Brothers Brawl.

* * *

Next person to get back was Robin. Luckily for the angel, he managed to text the tactician his explanation as Robin appeared outside. He informed the others that he had contact with Lucina as they were able to kill two birds with one stone as they all made their way towards some place in the middle of nowhere to meet up with the last two.

Thankfully Lucina was easier to convince however Cia wasn't having any of it. She managed to forgive Robin as they reconciled their differences yet appeared to be skeptical with Pittoo. The dark sorceress was already done with the whole group thing as the only thing that was on her mind was the battle with Morshu.

"C'mon Cia," Dark Pit groaned. "We can help you fight against Mewtwo and Morshu if they try to do something funny."

Cia didn't reply until Deoxys took out a glass bottle full of black nail polish. Cia's eyes widened a bit as she did a double take, wondering if she was hallucinating before realizing that it was actually real.

"Is that… BLACK NAIL POLISH?!"

"Yep. You can have it if you help us one last time," said the dark angel.

"Deal!"

With those words being said, the group began making their way to meet up with the Memes at a Holiday Inn. Doc Brown couldn't help but be proud that Dark Pit managed to convince all of the members that were available (seeing how Lucas is with the Memes and Viridi is stuck with Icarus) to rejoin for the battle to put a stop to this madness once and for all.

* * *

Dry Bowser clutched onto the bag as Orson stayed put. He was finally free as he didn't give the dry man a hard time unlike Nebby WHO WON'T STAY IN THE FUCKING BAG! Way to make Lillie worry like that Nebby.

Not too far from him was the Kirby crew as the abandoned factory ended up being located in the desert. As they noticed Dry Bowser, Kirby told the others to stay put to let him catch up. Once Dry Bowser arrived, Orson got out as he was glad to see Pac-Man and the others.

The dry man told the group to keep quiet as they began making haste towards the location with the others.

* * *

Eventually everyone arrived at the Holiday Inn as Chrom managed to convince the hotel to serve fucking fishsticks. Grima rolled his eyes as everyone began having some sort of reunion with one another as Shulk, Marth and the others conversed with Tiny Kong, Mario and Sonic.

Meanwhile Pit began looking around in the crowd for his brother, yet noticed no sign of him. Palutena was busy talking with Dry Bowser as Kamui and Zero were glad that Kanna was safe and sound with the Kirby Crew.

Samus and Little Mac were surprised to see King Dedede as they were catching up with one another as well. Inklet on the other hand, was conversing with Kirb seeing as they were both inklings.

Surprisingly, the Resistance managed to meet up as well as Ryuko realized (after Satsuki and the others told her fifty billion times) that she was going to need more help than she thought she would to take on Icarus and his cronies. Warrior Link just kept telling her that he told her so as a way of rubbing it in her face.

Ness was playing Monopoly with Paula, Toadette, and Lucas as Pit observed. He glanced up at the news as it the media was playing down another action performed by Trump as he continued looking for people to fill his cabinet with.

"I can't believe America's going to be great again!" Pit gleefully stated. Sooner or later, a reply came out of nowhere as he caused him to look the other way.

"He ain't my fucking president, that's for sure!"

Dark Pit ran over towards Pit and punched him in the face as the light angel winced. Pit crossed his arms and frowned as it appeared that the HTK has finally arrived.

"Ow! What was that for Pittoo!?" Pit whined.

"Pit-stain you idiot! Don't you remember who his vice president even is?!" Dark Pit barked. He explained to Pit how deplorable of a human being Mike Pence is as Pit's eyes widened. Since the angel twins along with the majority of their friends weren't exactly straight, the young angel realized that neither Abraham Lincoln nor the founding fathers would have approved of Trump. After all, this was a man who managed to get elected through the use of fear mongering, degrading women, dehumanizing marginalized groups and was even supported by white supremacist groups. Not to mention he literally had no plans as he spent the majority of his campaign with conspiracy theory bullshit as well.

"I HAVE OFFICIALLY LOST FAITH IN THIS COUNTRY!" Pit yelled. The light angel took out a flag as well as a lighter as he began burning it. "The founding fathers and Abraham Lincoln didn't die for this!"

While Palutena rushed over to stop Pit not because he was burning the flag (she agreed with Dark Pit) but due to the fact that the fire could burn the building, Lucas glanced over as he started at the other angel.

Dark Pit made eye contact with his ex-boyfriend as both of them rushed over and hugged one another. It was an adorable sight to behold as they both reconciled their differences and became a couple again.

* * *

Late at night, Nikki went down to the hotel lobby as she made her way towards the guest computers and began trying to see if there was any information on Icarus Leventis yet again. To her dismay, there was lack of information as if any traces of him ceased to exist. The Swapdoodle Mii was about to call it a night until she remembered about the public database. She clicked on it and searched up Icarus's name as it managed to actually pop up.

In the database, it had everything from a picture of him, general details to even possible criminal actions. Of course, she frowned as his record was clean in the public database. What was even odder was how it didn't list any affiliations with Pit or Dark Pit.

"So according to this website, Icarus is about 6'2, has brown hair, blue eyes, and was born on November 5th, 19XX. Well, that doesn't tell me much about anything," Nikki grumbled to herself in utter disappointment. Little did she know, someone was standing behind her as they observed the computer screen.

"I see you're playing detective."

Nikki jumped as she turned around, only to notice Lucario standing next to her. She sighed of relief as she feared it was one of Icarus's cronies seeing how she was trying to dig up information on him yet again.

"L-Luke!" the Mii stammered, "d-don't scare me like that next time."

Lucario shrugged as he observed Icarus's profile and noticed it was lacking. For some reason, he noticed that he wasn't linked to being connected to Skyworld, especially given that Pit and Dark Pit are connected to Palutena. Soon, he thought of an aha moment, almost as if the pieces of the puzzle were starting to connect.

"Say Nikki, may you let me see the computer for a moment?"

"Sure."

The two swapped places with one another as the aura Pokemon right clicked Icarus's picture, saving it before searching the Skyworld database to examine all of its residents. Nikki wondered what he was exactly doing as he opened up another incognito window, logging into the S.T.E.A.M. website. Next, Lucario clicked on the tab for a picture analysis as his actions only confused Nikki even further.

Afterwards, he went back to the public database as he began reading off the list of names before finding Palutena. He clicked on her profile as it revealed the same basics along with extra details.

"Why are you on Palutena's profile?" Nikki interrogated. Lucario on the other hand, didn't answer as he looked to see those who served under her. The list appeared to be rather long as it also took centurions and other angels into account as well. Luckily, it was in alphabetical order as he scrolled down to the K's as he managed to find what he was looking for: Kid L.

Lucario clicked his name as he noticed Kid's profile picture was definitely outdated. He examined the picture as the angel himself appeared to be a redhead with green eyes.

"Luke, who is-!"

Nikki's jaw dropped as she read the boy's last name as she felt a chill down her spine as it read Kid I. Leventis. It turned out Kid shared the same surname with Icarus! What made things more peculiar was the fact that they both happened to share the same birthday as well.

"Just… who is this person?" she asked.

Lucario filled her in on the little details that Palutena shared about her former angel. Nikki nodded as he began reading some information about the angel. It told him everything from his speech therapy to even when he started seeing a psychologist. It wasn't specified what reasons Kid was seeing a therapist for as he felt that it wasn't any of the public's business to begin with. As Lucario and Nikki got towards the end, the last information bit was how Kid was admitted to a psych ward at the age of eleven. The aura Pokemon guessed that death of his mother took a heavier toll than he expected.

"Isn't strange how the information abruptly ends, almost as if he died," Nikki stated.

"Or perhaps, went under a different alias," Lucario replied. He saved the boys picture as well before going back to the analysis tab. He uploaded the image of both Kid and Icarus as the website began scanning them. Shortly after, both of their eyes widened from shock as the photo analysis confirmed that they were in fact, the same individual.

"No… this can't be..." Lucario muttered.

"Maybe go back to the profile and see if you can click his middle name." suggested the Mii. The aura Pokemon went back once more as he clicked to see Kid's full name as his jaw dropped.

"Holy. Fucking. Shit."

They were both taken by surprise as it turned out Kid's full name was in fact Kid Icarus Leventis. Both Nikki and Lucario wanted to believe that S.T.E.A.M.'s photo analysis made a mistake as Kid was sweet compared to the twisted angel that was Icarus. Little did the two know, someone else observed them as it turned out to be none other than Dry Bowser.

* * *

Back at the fortress, Icarus stepped out of the shower as Camilla informed him through the intercom that Erwin wanted to tell him something. He told her to tell the scientist to give him a few minutes as he looked at the mirror. The dark angel lifted up a contacts case as he stared at his green eyes in the mirror before placing his blue contacts on. Afterwards, he got dressed before heading out to meet Erwin.

* * *

**And that concludes Arc 3.**

**It turns out that Icarus himself is actually the Pit from Captain N! We figured since that the show didn't know his name was Pit and the fact that they called him by the name of his game, that Kid is Icarus's first name. So yeah, Icarus goes by his middle name. Note that he actually has the body of a angel in the HTK as opposed to looking like a cherub in the cartoon series.**

**Just how long will it take for him to crack to start accidentally adding "icus" to things.  
EDIT: Also forgot to mention that Icarus doesn't have that annoying voice, otherwise no one would take him seriously.**

**Now the real question is, just who exactly is Shadow Mewtwo?**

**Anyways, Arc 4 and the remaining chapters left. Note that these titles are subjected to change.**

**Arc 4**  
**Chaptar 36: United We Stand**  
**Chaptar 37: The Holy Trinity**  
**Chaptar 38: Operation Ambush**  
**Chaptar 39: Til Tomorrow**  
**Chaptar 40: A New Beginning(Finale)**


	48. A Proper HTK Holiday Special (aka canon)

**So, it turns out that this story's second year anniversary is coming up (for those who aren't familiar, it actually started on Christmas Eve in 2014) and after some negotiation, we figured that you guys deserve a proper HTK Christmas special that _actually_ corresponds with the story, not the weird crack shit where Santa got murdered. I still find it amusing how that premise alone inspired the Heavy Metal Crew despite it not even being canon to the HTK verse.**

**Also note that one of these parts where actually part of the beginning from the first chapter in Arc 4 but we figured that it would be weird to transition back, we made it fit with this one. So pretty much, this holiday special is like a bonus because you get to learn about Icarus's motivations and some tidbits about Dark Pit.**

**Ps. It's Pit's birthday tomorrow.**

**Trigger warning for homophobic and ableist slurs.**

* * *

**A Proper HTK Holiday Special**

_~ "Snowpeak Ruins" from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess OST begins playing. ~_

Zelda quickly behind a couple of crates as her gaze was fixated on Icarus. The dark angel passed through the corridor as he made his way towards the laboratory. As he disappeared from her line of sight, the blonde glanced around to make sure the coast is clear before proceeding on. The Hylian made her way towards Icarus's office as she noticed he left the door unlocked which in turn, was quite unusual.

"_Did he forget to lock the door or…?" _

Turning the doorknob, Zelda stepped inside as she gently shut the door behind her before strolling towards his desk. As she began to approach his computer, the Hylian couldn't help but notice a photo facing downwards. Being rather curious, Zelda grabbed the picture and began to observe it. The photo itself was of a much younger Icarus alongside a young woman with brown hair and blue eyes as it happened to be taken during the holiday season. He appeared to be cuddling her, almost as if he demonstrated some sort of affection for the woman in the picture. Zelda did a double take for a split second as this was all just too surreal, especially given the kind of person Icarus is. The blonde continued to study the photo as she noticed that the twisted man's smile was actually genuine and not full of any shape or form of pure malice.

"_This is just… so foreign. I hate to admit it, but it's rather peculiar to see Icarus actually having genuine feelings for someone. He actually looks completely smitten with this woman almost as if he was… completely in love."_

As her mind began dwindling off, Zelda quickly snapped out of her own thoughts as she took a picture of the photo, placed it back in position before sending a text to Dry Bowser. Before returning back to her original mission of finding out Icarus's plans, Zelda noticed a custom bull dartboard with a picture of Viridi's face. The blonde couldn't help but find it to be a bit odd, especially if his particular beef is supposedly with his own angel sons. Zelda placed her hand on the mouse as moved the cursor towards the search bar to narrow down his plethora of files. Little did she know, the sound of faint footsteps were heard not too far from her as they gradually grew louder before abruptly stopping for a faint second. The sound of the doorknob sent out a warning to the secretary as Zelda flinched. Before she could even seize the chance to hide herself, the perpetrator stepped inside as they flicked the light switch as it turned out to be Icarus himself!

_~ "Snowpeak Ruins" begins to fade away as it is replaced with silence. ~_

"What are you doing?!" he sternly questioned, raising a brow out of slight bewilderment.

"Um, um, I've noticed that you've accidentally left your computer on and I walked in and decided to turn it off," answered Zelda. Her heart began racing as she feared that Icarus was going to find out that she was actually a spy the entire time. The dark angel stared at her in silence for a minute or two before his lips slightly curled into a small smile.

_~ "Fuyuki Enkei" from the Fate/Stay Night OST begins playing. ~_

"Oh… well, how clumsy of me! I was going to assume that you couldn't fall asleep especially given that Christmas time is just around the corner," Icarus sheepishly replied, chortling a bit. His response threw the secretary completely off guard as she honestly didn't expect him to answer so lightly. First the heartwarming picture, now the polite response. It was almost as if this diabolical mastermind was a completely different person than the one she knew. The brunet took note of Zelda's dumbfounded gaze as he slightly chuckled before beaming faintly once more.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"N-no! I was just thinking, that's all," she insisted. Icarus lowered his brow as he inched towards her before stopping in his tracks. He began stroking his chin for a few seconds before smirking.

"You thought you were going to get in trouble, didn't you?"

"Actually, I did… In fact, I'm going to be honest with you. What exactly is your goal? Furthermore, what exactly do you mean by cleansing the word of its sinners?" Zelda inquired. Her straightforward response caused Icarus to gape in awe for a minute or two before he began pacing around.

"You seem trustworthy enough." He paused for a moment, almost as if he was hesitant to even continue on. "… Do you promise not to laugh?"

"I promise."

"Very well then. You see, I actually want to cleanse the world of bullies. They have been nothing but a mere thorn at my side for far too long now."

Zelda tilted her head to the side as she was puzzled. This was definitely not the answer she was expecting, not to mention that it threw her completely off by surprise. While it was in fact, an extremely clichéd reason to want to warp the world into his own paradise, she was still curious about what the man had to say. To be honest, given the tales she learned from her actual time line she suspected something well… more diabolical.

"Interesting… I honestly didn't expect you to want to rid the world of those who strive on those who they deem to be weak. Care to tell me more?"

Icarus bobbed his head before presuming on as he continued pacing.

"You see, ever since I was a small child, I was constantly bullied just for being different. I was the shortest kid in my class, extremely shy, physically weak, always picked last when it came to anything, left out of social situations and it didn't help that I had a speech impediment. My tormentors were never quite clear on why they loathed me so much as I just assumed that they hated me just because. They called me various horrible names varying from retard, runt, ugly, wimp, mentally challenged, autistic, faggot, pretty much words that dehumanized me and crumbled down my already tiny self-esteem even further," he bitterly explained.

"That's… that's so damn awful. Did the teachers or any other authority figure do anything to stop it at least?"

The angel only shook his head in utter disgust as his expression grimaced.

"Nope, nothing… well, they tried in the beginning but eventually just gave up. It wasn't like their efforts worked anyways because most of the time, the bullies got away with a slap on the wrist and the times when they were actually punished, they took their aggressions out on me. The majority of the time, I was simply told to stop being a tattletale and then years later, the exact same people wonder why bystanders rarely ever come forward in the first place. Unfortunately, I couldn't escape it in my home life either. My four older brothers were always constantly picking on me as there is a seven year age gap between the second youngest sibling and I. It also didn't help that my father was extremely strict and always berated me. Not once did that man ever give me any sort of praise or encouragement. He always talked proudly and praised my brothers to his fellow colleagues but not once did that damn bastard ever talked proudly with them about me!"

Icarus furiously grabbed the item closest within his reach and chucked it towards the wall. This in turn, caused Zelda to cower in fear that he would end up hitting her by accident. The dark angel heavily panted as he took a moment to regain himself before apologizing.

"I didn't mean to scare you like that... I really didn't."

"I understand. If you feel that this might be too much on your plate, we can continue this discussion another day. After all, the holidays are just around the corner."

"No, no. It's better for me to give the full explanation. Otherwise you won't be able to be compelled with the very emotions I experience daily," he insisted. Zelda just nodded as she allowed the man to continue to build up what she simply deemed as his clichéd generic villain backstory to further grasp her understanding.

"Anyways, my father has never once displayed any sort of love for me that was actually genuine. Instead, his love felt rather fabricated as if the man presumed that he was obligated to show affection towards me like as if I was some sort of measly chore. My mother on the other hand, was an absolute saint. She actually made me feel that I was actually worth something, unlike all of those other imbeciles who made me feel that I was second to none! I never quite understood what she saw in that man to be honest."

"Did you at least have any friends? Someone to confide to at least when your mother wasn't present?" Zelda asked. As much as the Hylian would never admit, she was actually starting to get rather interested in his tale of woes.

"Well, I did surprisingly. While she was just and kind, her friend on the other hand, was a fucking bitch. I knew that little brat was jealous of me as every time she came over, she made sure to make my life a living hell. Slowly but surely, I realized that in the eyes of one of my only friend, I will always be second to none when it came to that wretched little heathen! When she always had her outings with her group of friends, I was the one that was always excluded. And you want to know what's hilarious?! Some of her actual friends have the gall to actually think they're the one their friend group cares the least for!"

His voice rose up once more, startling Zelda as she observed the dark angel raise his arms up in the air as both of his hands began to curl up. She began to think for a moment as the Hylian wondered if this was one of the major reasons why Icarus decided to turn Palutena's friends against one another. To admit, she found it very petty in the slightest as it was clearly obvious that Icarus only thought of no one but himself during that time. If he couldn't have friends, then he obviously believed no one else deserved happiness as well.

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

"…That was all in the past anyways. Luckily as my life progressed, the bullying I received slowly but surely ceased to stop. While you think that would have been the biggest highlight in my life, sadly you're mistaken. Even though I wasn't a victim anymore, everywhere I went, someone was preying on the weak. I observed countless of acts where people talked down cashiers, waitresses, and retail workers as if they're beneath them. I witnessed cruel children picking on others because it's "hilarious", I've watched heartless individuals kick and harass stray animals for the sake of their own amusement, and I've seen people degrade others just simply because of their sexuality and or for their gender. I've seen countless acts of people picking on others just because they have a disability and I've observed a plethora of people pretending to be someone's friend, just so they can make fun of them behind their back. I just grew so tired of it all that I've decided that this needs to end!"

Zelda stood quiet for a moment as she allowed the sudden influx of information to sink in. She was able to come to a conclusion that due to his own experiences, Icarus slowly but surely, began to despise humanity as a whole. It was to the point where he couldn't see the bright side of things anymore however, there were far better approaches to tackle the bullying issue than to cleanse the world of living beings and create the apocalypse. Howbeit, there were a couple of factors that didn't quite add up especially in regards to his own hypocrisy.

"So you want to cleanse the world of bullies and start anew. You claim to despise seeing anyone who's part of a marginalized group get hurt yet you've proudly proclaimed in the past how your hobbies consist of bullying children, beating up the disabled and being ableist," Zelda simply exclaimed. Icarus's jaw dropped as he began fiddling around with his fingers, trying to muster up an explanation as if she threw him completely off guard.

"I… I… I honestly lost control of myself when I finally came face to face with that wretched seer herself! I didn't know what came over me as I completely reacted out of pure spite as I recalled how much she ruined my plans! I swear to god, I would never actually make fun of or demean anyone who is physically and or mentally impaired! Hell, I'm honestly fucking appalled about the fact that people using autistic as an insult is so normalized nowadays. The same can go for comparing people to a terminal illness just because their hobbies or interests don't interline with what's considered normal! N-not to mention that most of the time, the person they're making fun of has a disability of some sort."

Zelda narrowed her gaze at her boss as she shook her head. It was interesting how much his viewpoints contrasted with what he had claimed in the past. The Hylian knew that people were already cruel and regardless bound to insult anything because they either wanted to fit in, be complete disgusting edgelords (not in the funny way either), or overall were disgusting individuals to begin with.

"This is coming from the man who also claimed to love and be for men's rights," she reminded.

"That's because feminism is full of women who are out to destroy and guilt trip us men for simply who we are, not to mention they're disgusting enough not even consider trans women as real women and claim that trans men benefit from male privilege! Worst of all, they don't care about anyone unless it applies to their selfish needs!" Icarus bemoaned. The dark angel started getting tense as he felt a tight lump in his throat as he swallowed. It didn't help that his body temperature started rising as all of the tension was causing his body to shake and even sweat.

"You're mistaking feminism with a mixture of radical, trans-exclusionary and white feminism. They are the vocal minorities as most if not often, the vocal minority is a small group of individuals who strongly voice their opinions as their opinions contrast with the silent majority's that make up most of the population. Since most people don't seem to realize this, they end up placing the silent majority together in the same group as the small minority," explained the Hylian.

"That… that actually makes a lot more sense."

"I'll have to admit, you've really surprised me because to be fairly honest, you really strike me as someone who would support Donald Trump and his ideals." This caused Icarus to scoff as if she completely offended him. Part of her feared that the dark angel was going to do something vile to her but instead, his response threw her off even further.

"I DO NOT SUPPORT THAT DOPEIUS MAXIMUS AT ALL," he whined, folding his arms in disgust. "I am extremely offended that you would even think that! I mean, I'm not even Republican in the slightest! In fact, I actually voted for Hillary Clinton! Jeez, stop being so mean already to me already my god! I'm human (in the aspects of having emotions) just like everyone else, I'm bound to fuck up and make stupid mistakes okay?!"

Zelda only shrugged as a response before sighing once more. She couldn't help but almost swear that he was either going to throw a childish temper tantrum or he looked like he was about to cry. The blonde approached her boss as she gently placed her hand on his soldier.

"I apologize for my actions as I didn't mean to frustrate you sir. I was just simply pointing out some of your flaws as I felt that you were contradicting yourself. After all, you would rather have someone you can trust point them out than one of your enemies," Zelda simply told him.

"Yeah… you're right. Honestly, I was the one who overreacted about it, so I should be the one who should be apologizing, not you. Before we head out, please promise me something?"

"And that is?"

"Don't tell the other Big Bads about my actual preferences and viewpoints. They would certainly think I'm a pathetic excuse for a leader if word got out," he informed.

Zelda nodded as his secret was safe with her. As she watched Icarus take off, the blonde couldn't help but wonder if the Icarus she talked to was his actual self as opposed to the front he always put on for the others. The more she dwelled on it, the more she realized that he stroked her as the kind of person who is easily swayed in by peer pressure because he desperately yearns for acceptance. It was quite a depressing thought to say the least, especially since Zelda had the feeling that the Big Bads themselves were actually using him along with each other for their own, personal goals. With that in mind, she decided to call it a night, reminding herself to relay the information to Dry Bowser before going to bed.

* * *

\- "Forest" from The Last Guardian OST begins playing.-

It is clearly no brainer that Christmas time is most often notoriously dubbed as the most wonderful time of the year. The holiday spirit holds a plethora of meanings from one family to the next as it holds various significant meanings depending on the individual. For instance in Christian households, they see Christmas as the celebration of the Nativity of Christ. Other groups see it as an opportunity spread joy and bring out the greatest happiness in others. Last but not least, some see the holidays as a time of sorrow for the less fortunate as they lack the funds to provide presents for their children, family and friends.

However in the case of Dark Pit, Christmas was just another excuse for unnecessary and greedy commercialism brought upon by capitalism. To illustrate, many companies keep pushing the holidays earlier and earlier, even putting up holiday displays inside local department stories in October in hopes of achieving mass consumerism. In addition, some radio stations follow pursuit, playing Christmas music as early as the start of November yet the same can honestly go for any holiday.

This year wasn't any different… besides the fact that they were celebrating Christmas inside a chain hotel this year. Luckily it happened to be near a shopping mall as it allowed for everyone to do their annual holiday shopping. While Dark Pit was used to shopping for his overly annoying big brother and his guardian, this time he had to actually do shopping for more people this year to include his boyfriend. It was a rather foreign concept that he was still trying to process, especially given that he lacked both friends and acquaintances two years ago. Fortunately he wasn't alone as the Resistance was finally going to have their first Christmas where they didn't have to worry about any sort of fear.

As he made his way towards the Holiday Inn exit with Lucas, Palutena rushed over and called for him.

"Hey Pittoo, don't forget to wear this before you leave."

Before he even had the chance to correct her, the goddess squeezed a pine colored ugly Christmas sweater over his head. Dark Pit took notice of the sweater and grimaced as he took a step back.

"There is no way in hell I'm wearing this shit!" he protested. Palutena just shook her head as she gave him _that_ particular smile.

"Oh come on Pittooey. Your brother is wearing the matching one, plus it doesn't hurt to get into the Christmas spirit. After all, there can be no way in hell you're going out," she simply replied. Dark Pit groaned in response.

"… Do I really have to?"

"Of course! I even remembered to cut off the shirt tags that you and Pit both despise so much," Palutena exclaimed, pouting. While she knew this trick of hers instantly worked on Pit, Dark Pit on the other hand, refused to give in (well, most of the time).

"Tch, fine. I'll wear this sweater just this one time, got it?"

With those words, Palutena walked off, leaving him off to his own devices. While it was certainly a task he usually took care of himself, Dark Pit didn't want to admit his appreciation for his parental guardian for actually cutting off the tags. Truth be told, a huge majority of shirt tags heavily bothered him as the raven haired boy found them to be nothing but an unwanted, itchy nuisance. Dark Pit grabbed his black overcoat as he made his way out of the Holiday Inn.

* * *

\- "Military Facility Dungeon" from the Skies of Arcadia OST begins playing.-

Somewhere inside the fortress, Icarus stood in his dressing room as he grumbled a few words under his breath. He was still irritated from the day before when Viridi claimed that he wasn't treating his captives like guests despite the fact that he left a television and a few other things to keep them entertained.

"I'll show that little witch who's ungrateful," he muttered bitterly.

The dark angel dressed himself up rather professionally as he placed a vest over his shirt and tie before grabbing his charcoal trench coat. Seeing how he would need to disguise his facial features (despite his age, he looked very youthful) as well, Icarus decided to forego the blue contacts and let his eyes relax for the day. Next, he began messing around with some make-up to give himself the illusion of looking like a middle aged man in his fifties in case someone recognized him. Icarus knew it was highly unlikely but he didn't want to risk any chance of being caught or found out by his enemies.

Afterwards, he placed a wig on his head as it was styled similar to Damon Gant's, minus the thunder part down the middle. Last but not least, Icarus grabbed a pair of tinted glasses as he put them on before realizing his wings might give him away. Luckily he know other angels with similar shades of wings existed besides Dark Pit so it would be highly unlikely someone would accuse him of roaming around, plus no one would suspect him as the type to actually go Christmas shopping.

He inspected himself once more before making his way towards the nearest shopping district through teleportation. Little did Icarus know, a lot of his enemies would be shopping there as well.

* * *

\- "Prayer" from the Shadow of the Colossus OST begins playing.-

The black angel walked alongside his boyfriend in the shopping mall as he tried to figure what to even give Pit and Palutena this year (luckily for him, his friends were rather easy). He wanted to give them something that he felt provided meaning rather than buy something meaningless, just for it to collect dust months later.

"What do you plan on giving Palutena anyways?" Lucas questioned as he couldn't help but be curious. The blond knew that she was rather difficult as while the Goddess of Light would never admit it, she is rather picky. Dark Pit just shrugged in response as he tried to think of his guardian's interests.

"Honestly, I don't know. Pit-stain on the other hand isn't hard but as for green mom, I'm not even sure," he simply replied. As he tried his best to think about Palutena's interests, Dark Pit halted in his tracks as he caught sight of a familiar face.

Not too far from the Bath and Body Works was another angel alongside his friends. The other angel donned a navy blue scarf along with a white, woolen coat from American Eagle with navy blue skinny jeans to compliment his look. As the black angel analyzed him, he recognized the other angel's blond hair, azure eyes and jade colored wings from anywhere as it was none other than one of his long time tormenters, Cloud Angelos.

Dark Pit first recalled Pit meeting him by chance near a park when they were in fourth grade before having to endure him (well, more like himself than Pit) during sixth grade (this was before Palutena pulled the boys out of school yet again to be homeschooled). He recalled Cloud being one of the most popular students as he excelled in sports, knew how to get the staff and faculty to side with him as well as being quite the smooth talker with the ladies. Not to mention, his family was fairly rich as they handed him everything down on a silver platter.

While Cloud seemed more interested and even flattered Pit, not once did he acknowledge Dark Pit's existence when they first met. He also recognized his two most faithful hooligans Elias and Nicholas alongside him. Dark Pit wondered what they were doing here in the first place before realizing that the shopping mall back at Smashville was destroyed.

"_Oh shit, I hope those bastards don't run into Pit."_

Lucas noticed Dark Pit quickly bolting the other way as he tried to grab his attention yet the other angel didn't hear him or rather, seemed to ignore him. The blond shrugged as he assumed that he probably saw something of interest as he was able to freely pass by Cloud and his goonies with ease.

* * *

\- "Frozen Solid and Chilled" from the Yoshi's Woolly World OST begins playing.-

As Icarus arrived at the mall, the older angel decided that the first thing he'll tackle on his agenda is getting some coffee. There was nothing like getting the day started with some nice java from none other than good old Starbucks Coffee. As the dark angel stepped inside and patiently waited in line, prior to his own knowledge another angel happened to be inside and right behind him. Luckily his disguise was convincing enough that he was able to go unnoticed and pose as someone else. The only disadvantage Icarus had was the fact that he couldn't use any sort of debit or credit card especially given that they require him to use his identification card, so cash was the way to go for today.

"Good morning sir and welcome to Starbucks. May I take your order?" asked a barista named Eirika.

"Yes, I would like a venti caramel brulee latte please," Icarus answered. Did you know that the standard milk they use in Starbucks if you don't specify a particular kind is usually two-percent (semi-skimmed) milk? The more you know!

"Alright, that'll be 5.75 sir," Eirika replied. Icarus in turn handed her twenty dollar bill as she exchanged a look of surprise. "Do you really want me to break this down?"

"Well, let's just say I'm feeling mighty generous and want to start a generous trend. What's ever left over from the bill just place it in the tip jar."

"Gotcha!"

With those words, the man moved off to the side to allow the next customer to make their order while waiting for his. As the other barista placed his drink for pick up, Icarus grabbed it as he decided to relax for a bit inside the fine coffee establishment.

His pay it forward deed managed to catch on as the person he paid for decided to keep it going as they paid for the next person in line. While at it, they decided to pay the older angel a small visit to show them their gratitude as they pulled up and sat in the chair across from them.

"Hello!"

Icarus was completely caught off guard as he glanced up and noticed a familiar face across from him as he grew tense. It turns out, the person he ended up paying it forward to be none other than his eldest son, Pit.

"_Shit!"_

He feared that Pit was going to recognize him away right this instant. Instead, he got a different response as if he really overestimated the light angel.

"Thanks for paying for my order sir," Pit cheerfully exclaimed "It's nice to see the holiday spirit alive and well, especially in times like these."

Raising a brow, Icarus couldn't even help but wonder what the brunet even meant by that. He couldn't help but press on for answers.

"That's true. Who knows what people have been up to anyways, right?" he stated as he took a sip of his latte. Pit nodded in agreement as the younger angel nibbled on his chocolate croissant.

"Say sir, what's your name anyways? I'm Pit!" the brunet beamed. The older angel had to quickly muster up a name on the spot otherwise his cover would be blown. Luckily, he was able to think of a random name to draw away from any sort of suspicion.

"Tobias," he simply replied. Icarus quietly sighed of relief as his son bought it as the angel didn't seem to question the fact that other dark angels existed. It seemed that Pit was more naïve than he actually realized.

"Say Tobias… what brings you out here?" questioned the angel child.

"The same as everyone else here," Icarus pointed out, "Christmas shopping."

"Oh, me too! I already got a present for Lady Palutena but I'm trying to think of what my brother would like."

"Your brother? I didn't suspect you had a sibling."

Pit nodded once more. "Uh huh… well, Pittoo might screw up sometimes as one thing leads to another but I love him nevertheless."

"I see..." Icarus paused for a moment as he tried to think of something that would sound valid from a stranger. He had to admit, it was quite odd hearing about your children from a different perspective as he was taught from _it_ that they were enemies from day one. Luckily, it was dormant at the moment so the dark angel was able to have full control of his own self for once.

"So, what makes your brother different from you?" he questioned. Icarus knew not to ask anything about Palutena given that it was pretty obvious that every angel knew who the Goddess of Light is, plus it would have been rather unwise to ask such foolishness.

"Well, while we do have similar interests there are quite a few things that differ between us. For instance, my favorite Disney film is _The Emperor's New Groove_ while his is _Lilo and Stitch_. In addition, I am heavily big into sports and history while Pittoo prefers reading, video games and spending time at the arcade," Pit explained. Before Icarus knew it, the angel leaned in forward as he whispered something into his ear. "Don't tell Pittoo that I've told you this but his favorite childhood show growing up is _Sailor Moon_ and he also has a fascination with Vocaloids. I know this because I saw him playing Project DIVA tons of times at the arcade."

The older man slightly nodded as he moved his hands to show the boy that his lips were sealed. It was intriguing to learn that Dark Pit actually had interests that weren't related to being Gothic in any physical shape or form. As they finished their drinks, the two got up and left Starbucks as Pit continued chatting up the stranger.

"This is going to sound strange coming out of me since I usually prefer figuring things out on my own but can you help me find something for my brother?" he gently asked. Icarus gave him a look for a slight moment before agreeing as he decided to further study his enemy (well, in the metaphorical sense).

"Hmm, did he ever used to own anything that held some significant importance?"

"Now that I think about it, he used to own an mp3 player when he was a lot younger. Lady Palutena got it for him on our seventh birthday and ever since, he took it everywhere he went. He never was once seen without it until he turned ten. Then one day… it just disappeared."

Pit's cheerful dropped towards the last part of the explanation as if the case of Dark Pit's missing mp3 player was never answered. Icarus couldn't help but feel some sort of sympathy towards the younger angel as he frowned a bit.

"Perhaps getting him a new one would make a fantastic Christmas present. Think about it, newer models can even play lossless audio files," Icarus exclaimed. Pit stopped for a moment as a huge grin plastered itself onto his face.

"Yeah, that's a great idea! Thanks Tobias, you're the best! I wish you the best of luck in your Christmas shopping!"

Before Pit left, the man stopped him for a moment as he knelt down before handing the boy a hundred and fifty dollars.

"Here, think of this as a little gift from yours truly."

"I can't take this…"

"Go ahead, it's yours. You've proved your worth more than enough," he simply told him. Pit nodded before waving as he thanked Icarus once more before taking off to an electronics store that isn't out of business.

* * *

Meanwhile in the arcade, Dark Pit was playing a game of Puzzle Bobble as he tried to keep his mind off of Cloud (and avoid him at all costs). The dark angel recalled that the other angel was nothing but trouble, especially since he rubbed him the wrong way since they've first encountered him. Honestly, the more his thoughts began to dwell upon the many run-ins with Cloud, the further Dark Pit realized that the blond angel was far more intimidatory than any other enemy he's faced (to include his sperm donor).

_\- "Quiet Forest" from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards begins playing. -_

It was a lazy winter afternoon in the year 2013 as a ten year old Dark Pit trotted towards the mall with his trusty mp3 player clutched into his right hand. The little angel took his mp3 player everywhere he traveled as it made him feel more comfortable in public areas, even warding off unwanted guests. Inside his left pocket was his arcade card as his goal was to hopefully win one of the UFO catchers to obtain something for Palutena. As he made his way inside the arcade, he was greeted by the staff as they knew the boy by name.

_Dark Pit made his way towards the UFO catchers as his eyes were captivated on a cute, bunny plush toy. Taking out his card, the black angel swiped it as he tried his best to obtain the toy in hopes of surprising his parental guardian with a gift. To his surprise, the small child managed to achieve victory on his third try as he fist pumped in the air due to his own excitement. He opened up his little backpack as he placed the plush toy gently inside before partially closing it. Afterwards, the little angel decided to treat himself to a few sessions of DDR, Sound Voltex, Groove Coaster and other various arcade games._

_An hour later, the young angel finally used up all of his credits as he figured that it was time for him to go back home. As Dark Pit left the arcade, little did he know that Cloud and his friends were at the mall as they noticed that Pit was absent as the other angel was by himself. Smirking to one another, Cloud and his posse decided to pay the dark winged angel a little visit._

_\- "Inga Ruten" from the Fate/Stay Night OST begins playing. -_

"_Hey Pittoo or should I say Shittoo, what's up?" Cloud greeted. Elias and Nicholas snickered in the background as Dark Pit stared at them as he started to fiddle around with his fingers._

"_Um, nothing," he muttered as he best tried to avoid eye contact with his bullies. Cloud on the other hand, leaned forward as it caused the shorter angel to take two steps back._

"_Doesn't look like nothing. Say, whatcha hiding gaywad?" Cloud asserted as his friends chuckled once more._

"_He's probably hiding something retarded like the retard he is," Nicholas chimed in as Elias exchanged a high five with him._

"_G-go away," Dark Pit mumbled. He knew these boys were trouble for a reason. When Pit wasn't around, they would constantly harass him and call him all sorts of demeaning slurs they could think of from the top of their head. They could care less what the actual definition of the word was as like all devious children, they just enjoyed it as an insult._

"_What was that?! I couldn't hear you," Elias mocked. "My god, you're so fucking autistic Shittoo it's not even funny."_

"_L-leave me alone!" the dark angel sputtered. The trio laughed at his response as it only made them want to badger him even further._

"_Aww, is the fucktard being a huge faggot?" Cloud guessed in a mocking tone. To his own amusement, Cloud noticed the ears popping out of the boy's backpack as he whispered something into Elias's ear before the other angel grabbed hold of Dark Pit._

"_Well, well, well, what do we have here," Elias teased as he managed to grab his backpack. Dark Pit tried his best to give it back but failed as he tossed it towards Nicholas as Cloud examined it alongside his friends as they observed everything from his key chains to even the design._

"_Wow… he's into that Vocaloid shit and Sailor Moon? Dude, he really is a fag…" Nicholas exclaimed before laughing. Cloud on the other hand, was more interested in the plush toy that was sticking out as he grabbed it._

"_Looks like the baby won some stupid toy…" Cloud stated with disgust. Soon a devious grin formed on his face as the blond had a brilliant idea. Dark Pit tried his best to get his stuff back yet Elias held a firm grip on him as he watched Cloud destroy the very toy that he won for Palutena._

"_Oops… not like you need it anyways, fag," the boy mocked. The dark angel in turn started furiously squirming as his mp3 player fell out of his jacket pocket as Cloud grabbed it._

"_Oh my god guys, I got a hold of his mp3 player!"_

_Being the curious jackass, Cloud began browsing through it as he mocked Dark Pit's music choices as the young angel listened to various genres. Soon, the trio grimaced as Cloud personally looked offended._

"_Ugh no, thanks a fucking lot for ruining Daft Punk for us you piece of shit."_

"_Ew, he even ruined Basshunter!" Elias complained._

_With those words, Cloud chucked the mp3 player as he repeatedly damaged it until it was no more. With that, the trio swiftly scurried away as the young angel was left with one of his most cherished possessions destroyed. Tears began forming in his eyes as the raven haired angel sniffled into the sleeve of his jacket as all he felt like everything became meaningless. _

_He never told Palutena or Pit what happened as they were rather extremely concerned that day. Palutena of course reported the incident to the police but unfortunately, they weren't able to catch the suspects (or rather, Cloud's father probably bribed them). He recalled how happy Pit was hanging out with those jerks as he didn't want to ruin his friendship as he knew his brother would turn against them in a heartbeat._

\- "Snowy Valak Mountain (Night)" from the Xenoblade Chronicles OST begins playing. -

Just reminiscing that memory made Dark Pit feel nothing but pure malice towards them. The unpleasant memory only reopened up troublesome wounds as their filthy words begun to sting once more. Flames ignited themselves once more as they gradually rose, reminding the dark angel about his extreme hatred towards them. While a part of him knew that this anger was irrational, another part told him to finally take care of those deplorable assholes and give them what they truly deserve. While revenge did sound bittersweet, he realized the last thing he needed was to get arrested as it will allow for the Big Bads to achieve their goal. So instead, he decided to take out his frustration on some DDR followed by some Groove Coaster.

* * *

Lucas managed to get his Christmas shopping done as he still hasn't seen his boyfriend since the time he took off. The more he dwelled on the issue, the further it allowed for the blond to realize that this wasn't like Dark Pit at all. Usually he was calm and collective for the most part yet something must have bothered him. As he got up to look around, he noticed Robin browsing The Limited as he appeared to be getting his fiancé some clothes for Christmas.

The blonde approached the tactician as he tapped him on the arm to grab his attention. This in turn started Robin as he swiftly feared it was Cia before noticing it was just Lucas.

"Hey Lucas," he greeted.

"Hey Robin, have you seen Kuro around by any chance?"

"Not really. I guess he either finished his holiday shopping already or most likely browsing Dillard's or something," he guessed, shrugging. Lucas nodded as he decided to see if anyone else he recognized saw his boyfriend anywhere. After fifteen minutes of searching around, the blond didn't find any trace of his boyfriend as Lucina guessed that he was most likely out in the arcade or dropping some gift bags off before heading back.

Lucas began to wonder if seeing those angels must have something to do with his lover's sudden disappearance. While they didn't seem like the type to provoke any sort of harm, the Tazmillian knew he should never judge a book by its cover.

* * *

\- A snippet of "Incognito" by ZYTOKINE feat. cold kiss could be heard.-

"Wow, he's pretty amazing!"

"I wish I could play like that."

Dark Pit was finishing up another round of Groove Coaster on the highest difficulty as various denizens observed him with awe. They were fascinated with his play skill as they wondered how long it took him to even become so excellent with his timing. While he did enjoy the flattery, the angel decided to distance himself once he ran out of credit as the others resumed on with their activities. Surprisingly, he managed to find an unoccupied room as to his luck, it was unlocked!

Being curious, he stepped inside and flipped the light switch as it turned out to be an unoccupied dance room. Furthermore, a random radio happened to be left inside the room as the boy glanced around before moving towards it. Shortly after he managed to find a CD deep within his coat as he took it out, opened up its case before popping it into the radio.

\- "Automagic" by Televisor begins playing. –

As the song began playing, Dark Pit allowed himself to get lost in the music as he started doing some shuffle dances before mixing it in with some freestyle. He was pretty damn good at it as it turned out, dancing was one of the many secrets that the black angel had. It was a nice stress reliever and it was something he picked during the middle of fifth grade by watching and studying many tutorials as well as engrossing himself in its history. Shortly after, he started expanding his horizons at the youth center as his private tutor was more than willing to teach him as well as keep this little secret away from Pit and Palutena.

While Dark Pit continued to dancing to release the last of his stress, in the meantime Icarus decided to investigate the other twin. After overhearing Lucas's asking about the crimson eyed angel's whereabouts, the older dark angel began to think about the many possible locations his nemesis would be hanging about. By chance, he was able to recall Pit's words about the other angel's interests as he assumed that Dark Pit must be somewhere inside the arcade.

With that in mind, Icarus began heading towards the arcade's direction as he stepped inside. He made haste with looking around as he was the type to only hang around for so long in one before the various overly loud noises coming from the machines gave him a headache. As he made his way towards the rhythm games, he began to hear a distinct sound it didn't relate nor seem to be coming out of the machines. Being curious, he decided to locate it as he ended up seeing a glimpse of Dark Pit dancing around in a vacant room. He slowly opened the door, trying to make little noise as possible as he observed the boy.

As the song ended, Dark Pit twirled before losing balance as he became startled by the sudden stranger who seemed to be giving his applause.

"Not bad," he complimented.

"What the fuck!?" Dark Pit grumbled. He got up from the floor and crossed his arms, giving the older dark angel one of his trademark stares of annoyance. "And you are?"

"I'm just some random middle-aged man. Just call me Tobias," Icarus exclaimed as he ignored his son's snippy attitude.

"Okay Tobias, just know that flattery will get you nowhere," the boy quipped as he narrowed his gaze. Just something about this man wasn't sitting right with him yet he couldn't quite pinpoint the exact reason. Icarus chuckled a bit as he exchanged a smug look, causing Dark Pit to tilt his head and frown.

"I can say that you need to work on your posture more and stop restraining yourself at times, otherwise you're doing swell."

Dark Pit rolled his eyes in response and huffed. "Oh yeah?! What would some old man know about dancing anyways!? Unless you're going to bore me to death with a story about how great the eighties and tell my generation how much we suck, then forget it."

Icarus kept his mouth shut for a moment before giving off a playful smirk.

"You can't judge a man till he tries, right?"

With those words, he moved towards the radio as he pressed play, allowing the CD to resume onto the next track.

\- "Starlight" by Televisor begins playing. –

To Dark Pit's surprise, the older dark angel started dancing in a similar style as it was hypnotizing. He watched him pull off his moves with full poise as the older man looked alive. Slowly but surely, Dark Pit began to understand "Tobias's" criticism as he remembered that appearances are often misleading. Soon, the older man beckoned him as if to join in and follow his every move.

Dark Pit followed suit as the two began to dance with perfect sync to one another. The black angel took the older man's word to thought and started to improve himself as he was able to move much more gracefully than the time he held himself back. Shortly after, the two came to a halt as the older angel lowered the music a bit, just in case one of the employees grew suspicion.

"Hey, you're not too bad old man," Dark Pit complimented. "Where did you learn to dance like that?"

"Well," Icarus boasted, "let's just say years of practice. You're pretty impressive for someone who's been dancing for how long?"

"Three years."

"Damn, that's really impressive. Say son, I think you may have a gift," he beamed. Icarus found it pretty odd that he shared an interest with one of his sons. The more he began to know them, the more he realized that these boys were pretty human yet still, he had to constantly reassure themselves that they were the enemy. Before the younger angel replied, he realized that he accidentally blew the money Palutena gave him for Christmas shopping on arcade credit.

"Shit, I've just fucked up," Dark Pit complained. "I can hear her now going 'Pittooey, how dare you spend the money I gave you for shopping on yourself. You're so selfish, blah blah blah,' and then proceed on about how I don't deserve to get anything this year.

As Icarus heard the child vent, he decided to take out some additional bills along with a hundred and fifty dollars as he handed it towards the younger angel. Dark Pit's jaw dropped as he wondered if the older angel was playing some kind of joke.

"You can't be serious."

"I'm serious. Take it."

"But… this is so much."

"Well, you don't want to get in trouble now don't you? Then I suggest you shut up and take my damn money," he jested. With those words, Dark Pit took the money as he stuffed it in his pocket before being back to square one.

"I don't know what to get green mom to be honest…" he simply stated.

"Well, usually what I do if I don't know what to exactly get someone, I give them either cash or a Visa gift card," Icarus suggested, "that way, they can buy what they like."

"Hey, that's not a bad idea. Now, I just have to think about something to get Pit-stain."

"Hmm, maybe something Hamilton related?"

"Actually, that works!"

Before the two took off and left, they made sure that the room was just the way it was before they barged in.

* * *

Dark Pit managed to get his gifts with the help of Icarus as they saw children lining up to see Santa Claus. While Dark Pit knew that the man was just actually just people's parents or parental guardians depending on the circumstances. He knew from a young age that the Santa Claus in his household was just Palutena herself yet Pit believed otherwise. In fact, his brother still believed Santa was real and as much as the dark angel wanted to tell Pit the truth, he didn't want to be that dick and instead wanted Pit to figure it out for himself.

Icarus noticed all of the small children lining up as he couldn't help but smile. Their innocence was pure as there were plenty of times the man wished he could go back in time and start his youth over again. While at it, he felt lucky that the mall wasn't playing holiday music this time around as it transitioned from Ariana Grande's "Side to Side" to "Parachute" by Otto Knows.

"It's nice to see the holiday spirit still intact especially given our country's poor choice of our next leader," Icarus mumbled.

"I agree. While I know the truth about Santa Claus, it's nice to see that they're trying to spread Christmas cheer despite these times you know," Dark Pit chimed in.

The older man nodded as he frowned a bit. "Truth be told, my siblings ruined the magic for me when I was just five. Kind of fucked up now that I really think about it…"

"Yeah it is… well, my overly cheerful brother still believes in Santa but I would never ruin it for him. That's just too cruel in my book to be honest."

As the two discussed with one another, Dark Pit managed to see Cloud and his friends on the bottom floor from afar as they appeared to be cornering a small child. The dark angel recalled that memory once more as he predicted what exactly they were going to do to their victim. Icarus noticed his younger son tensing up as he glanced towards him.

"Something up?"

"That kid's going to get hurt if those assholes don't stop him," Dark Pit exclaimed. Before the older angel could reply, Dark Pit took off as he began running through the mall in hopes of diverting their attention towards him instead. Being curious, the older man darted after him as he made sure not to hit anyone along the way.

As Lucas continued looking for Dark Pit, he noticed his boyfriend quickly pass him as the blond turned around and decided to follow. He wondered what suddenly got into him as the last thing they needed was another mall to get destroyed.

The black angel noticed a crowd of people on the escalators as he felt that all was lost before noticing a hair product kiosk beneath him. Dark Pit had no choice as he leaped towards the second floor, scaring quite a bit of people as they ran off. He managed to land on the kiosk, startling its worker as they took off as well. To think he even gave them the benefit of the doubt as thought they were only doing some Christmas shopping.

As the kid shuddered in fear, the dark angel lunged towards the trio as he managed to land perfectly. Icarus and Lucas stood their distance as the blond kept watch of his boyfriend's shopping bags.

\- "Dark Pit" from Kid Icarus Uprising begins playing.-

"Hey garbage cocks, pick on someone your own size!"

Cloud flinched as he recognized that "dreadful" voice from anywhere. As the trio turned around to come face to face with one of their long time (and favorite) victims, the young child seized the opportunity and bolted off. The blond angel couldn't help but smirk as he hasn't seen the dark angel in a long time.

"Well boys, look who's finally came out of the closet," he taunted.

The raven haired boy rolled his eyes. "Oh look a homophobic joke, how fucking original. And to think you guys have grown up," he mocked.

"Last time I remember Cloud, he's formed some shitty club with a bunch of other retards," Nicholas exclaimed.

"Don't forget he's fucking edgelord now," Elias added.

Lucas observed and rolled his eyes when he heard their remarks. "Greeeeeat," he muttered, "they're _those_ kinds of asshats which perfectly explains why Kuro took off."

Dark Pit just chuckled as he clenched his fist before getting into a fighting stance.

"And you guys are just losers. Always preying on those who you deem to be less worthy than you, in fact, are you guys really that damn insecure of yourselves that you must lower yourself to harassing others? How fucking pathetic," taunted the dark angel. This in turn, caused Elias to lunge towards him as Dark Pit gracefully evaded his attack before grabbing him and chucking the other boy towards the vending machines.

"H-holy shit Cloud," Nicholas stammered. "I don't remember the faggot being this strong!"

"Just because the sperg's strong doesn't mean shit. He's still a fag," Cloud reminded his friend. Dark Pit just chuckled as it caused the blond to glare.

"What's so funny?"

"Last time I recall, I'm pansexual thank you very much. Second, it's quite depressing to hear you hating on yourself so much. Now then, let's rumble bitch."

The two angels lunged at one another as they began fighting. Nicholas tried to give Cloud the upper advantage however, Lucas decided to join in.

"PK Thunder!"

The blond shocked Nicholas as the other boy glared at the unwanted visitor. Dark Pit on the other hand, was very surprised and glad to see his beloved. This caused him to go a bit off guard as Cloud managed to land a punch on his face. The dark angel quickly rolled to the side and lifted up his leg before slamming it down on the blond's back.

"YOU AUTISTIC MOTHEFUCKER!" Cloud growled. Lucas just rolled his eyes as he got near his boyfriend.

"Does he even know what that word means," he asked.

"Obviously not," Dark Pit replied. Cloud got up as he was about to strike at the smug angel before mall security rushed in. Of course the security decided to take Cloud and his friends which didn't surprise Dark Pit or Lucas. Before the security could even grab the two kids, Icarus leaped on the rail and took out his bow.

"W-what the hell do you think you're doing?!" questioned the security guard. Before he knew it, Icarus shot a special type of arrow as it caused the man to pass out. He shot the arrow three more times, striking Elias, Nicholas and Cloud before ushering the boys that it was time to leave.

* * *

\- "Will" from the Fate/Stay Knight: Unlimited Blade Works OST begins playing.-

"Hey old man, what kind of arrow was that? I've never seen one like it before," Dark Pit asked, being quite curious.

"Let's just say they're one of my many customized arrows. Got a type of arrow for almost any given situation," he replied, chuckling a bit.

"So, what arrow did you use for this one?" Lucas questioned.

"Well, let's just say the arrow knocked them out and erased their memories of today's encounter with you guys," explained the older dark angel. "While they will feel sore from the damage you guys gave them, they will not know how they got it in the first place. Anyways, I should be getting back to my family and you guys should do the same."

The older man began to flap his large wings as he was able to freely fly on his own without any sort of assistance. Dark Pit watched him, as he glanced up at the older man.

"Hey old man… will we ever see you again?!"

"Perhaps… but for now, I bid you farewell."

With those words, he began to take off as the Resistance stepped outside the mall.

"I can't believe we won so much money and items from that treasure chest game," Ryuko beamed.

"Well, it was all thanks to Link having the Lens of Truth on him," Mako added. "Who knows how much we would have lost if we didn't have it."

"True," Fan Niu added.

"Say where did he get that item anyways?" X questioned.

"Well, apparently Zelda brought it with her on accident," Lana Jr replied. "She said we were allowed to borrow it as long as we provide our own magic."

As they talked with one another, Warrior Link decided to play around with the Lens of Truth one last time. He aimed it around as it revealed "Tobias's" disguise as the blond turned it off and frowned.

"God damn it, I wish I brought my bow and arrow with me," he bitterly mumbled as it turned out he could have easily struck Icarus. The real question that he wondered was what was the man doing here in the first place?

* * *

As the group made it back to the Holiday Inn, Palutena noticed a slight mark on Dark Pit's face as she made her way towards him.

"Pittoo, did you get yourself in trouble again?" she asked sternly.

"No."

"You're lying. I'll let you off with a warning if you tell me the truth."

"… I was protecting some kid that was being harassed by hooligans," he explained. His response threw her completely off as she expected it to be because of something selfish. "You don't have to worry about security or anyone going after us because some other angel was there too! He used one of his special arrows to erase their memories of the encounter."

"Interesting…"

Palutena stood silent as she just nodded. A bittersweet smile found its way on her lips as she glanced out the window.

"_So, he's still around after all. Wherever he is, I'm glad to know that he's doing okay."_

As Palutena decided to check up on Toadette and the others, Dark Pit glanced out the window. He recognized "Tobias's" voice from somewhere, yet he couldn't quite pinpoint it. The angel tried his best recalling yet to no avail, he couldn't put a face on it.

* * *

\- "World 5" from Yoshi's Woolly World begins playing.-

Before they knew it, Christmas day came knocking around the corner as everyone gathered around their families and opened up presents together. Palutena opened up her presents from her angel sons as she smiled. Pit got her some nice jewelry and perfume while Dark Pit got her a Visa gift card.

"Aww, thank you boys!"

She hugged them as this caused Pittoo to get extremely flustered as he wanted out. Next, Pit opened up his gifts as Palutena gave him some clothes, candies, a twenty-five dollar gift card to Cold Stone Creamery and the latest Ariana Grande CD. His gifts from Dark Pit consisted of the Hamilton paperback, Broadway CD and a t-shirt related to the musical.

"Christmas is coming up Pithouse!" the angel happily exclaimed.

"Uh Pit-stain, you're not Milhouse," his brother casually reminded him.

"Now Pittoo, how about you open up your presents," Palutena stated as she handed the younger angel his gifts. Dark Pit opened up his gifts from Palutena as it also consisted of some clothes, his favorite candies, and a twenty-five dollar gift card to Cold Stone Creamery. The only thing that differed from Pit was the fact that she got him a new pair of headphones. Next was Pit's gift as the dark angel began to unwrap it before his eyes widened in surprise. Pit got him a new mp3 player as he reminisced about the old one he used to have so long ago. He wondered what exactly Pit was trying to play before giving them a thumbs up to show his gratitude.

As Palutena was about to send her boys off to exchange gifts with their friends, she noticed two envelopes addressed to the angel twins. She tried to look for the sender but it turned out, they decided to remain completely anonymous.

"_That's odd."_

"Hey boys, you forgot one last gift," she told them. Both Pit and Dark Pit opened up the envelope as it revealed that they each got two-hundred dollars from the anonymous sender as Palutena's jaw dropped.

"Holy shit, this is awesome!" Dark Pit exclaimed. "Fuck yeah, money!"

* * *

Meanwhile back at the fortress, Viridi was very surprised as Icarus actually managed to give his captives gifts. All of them got a set of gift cards to their favorite places with the addition of bath bombs from Lush.

"Okay smartass, why do you buy us bath bombs if we can't even use them," Viridi complained. Icarus grumbled as he rolled his eyes.

"Excuse you, if you look to your left, you would see that you guys have a luxurious bathroom that is cleaned every day and has a bath and shower. Why would I want my captives to let themselves go and stink up the place?! That's just preposterous!" Icarus replied, shaking his head.

"Well you have to admit, he does do things that other villains wouldn't even bother to do for the most part," Marie chimed in.

"I agree," Callie added. "I mean, most villains just allow their captives to die and even their enemies to torture them. At least we have a way to entertain ourselves while we're stuck here."

"Still, I don't trust him," Viridi piped.

"Viridi, you rarely trust anyone," Kynthia brought up. "I mean, I don't trust Icarus either given that he's in fact a dick (Icarus goes "HEY!") but maybe he feels like getting into the Christmas spirit."

Icarus sighed as he knew this was going nowhere. At least he was able to prove Viridi wrong as he managed to get a little something for his secretaries and Yoshi (because he didn't want the green dinosaur getting suspicious).

* * *

As everyone chatted the night away, Pit noticed that his brother was absent from the group. Being curious, he decided to look for Dark Pit as he picked up some odd music that was fairly distinctive from the cheerful Christmas music that played in the lobby. The light angel made his way towards the source as he cracked the door open.

He saw Pittoo dancing to his heart's content to BIGWAVE's "Pure Heart" as it turned out that Dark Pit was into future funk. Pit smiled as he gently closed the door, leaving his brother's secret to be safe with him.

The Christmas spirit partied the night away as Dry Bowser sighed. Sooner or later, he was going to have to tell Palutena about his discovery as the last thing her former science teacher wanted to do was to keep secrets.

* * *

\- "Fragment of Dreams" from the Chrono Cross OST begins playing. –

Icarus sat in his office as his gaze was completely fixated on a picture frame. His lips curled up into a soft smile as he held another picture with him caressing the brunette.

"Emily…" he gently spoke. "It turns out that the kids are alright…"

He sighed as the man stared at the picture. The dark angel knew that if Emily was around, she would be extremely disappointed in him for his actions. Or perhaps, if she was around, things would have been fairly different. As his thoughts begin to drift off, prior to his own knowledge, it awakened.

"**It looks like you're getting too soft… No, what am I thinking, you've always been nothing but soft!"**

\- "Fragment of Dreams" fades away as it is replaced with "The Last Time" from the Skies of Arcadia OST.-

"S-shut up!"

The voice chuckled, finding Icarus's response very amusing and quite predictable.

"**Is that way to treat someone who practically saved you?!"**

The dark angel kept his mouth shut as he got up. He placed his hand on his head as he grimaced, trying to fight the voice off.

"Leave them out of this! I beg of you."

If someone were to eavesdrop, it would sound like if Icarus was having a conversation with himself. Little did they know, only he heard the sinister voice.

"**Aww, isn't that cute? You had a little play date with your precious enemies and now you've suddenly don't want to hurt them. Once again, I'm just trying to amuse myself?! I literally had to force myself to take control because you're too weak, pathetic to even hurt those degenerates."**

Icarus tried to regain his balance as he trembled. It was almost as if the mysterious force was starting to fuck with him on purpose. In addition to, the presence was starting to realize that the man was growing more of a mind of his own each day instead of allowing for easy access.

"**Ever since you've encountered that wretched bitch in high school, you've been nothing but defiant. I guess I'm going to have to take control once again."**

With those words, Icarus clutched onto his chest and began screaming as a dark aura began consuming him. Zelda heard his cries not too far as she rushed over towards his office and opened the door. Icarus noticed her as he gestured her to leave.

"S-stay away from me, please!" he cried out.

The Hylian noticed that his eyes were becoming void of life as she quickly slammed the door and took off. With that, she was able to come to a realization that the Icarus they've encountered the entire time was in fact, someone else in control.

* * *

**And that's the actual holiday special that's actually canon. Note that you will be seeing of Cloud throughout the last arc. (he was inspired by another character who is far more superior than he is btw lol). Who knows, we might even release the first chapter of Arc 4 early just because.**

**Anyways, happy holidays and have fun!**


	49. Chaptar 36: United We Stand

**Oh boy, we decided to release the starting chapter of Arc 4 early after all. What's interesting is how it's released two days before Christmas too so this is a holiday gift for everyone I guess.**

**I'm not sure if this was ever mentioned but when you see - insert song here plays- in the story, those are actually soundtrack notes as you're supposed to search the song on Youtube (I recommend extended versions if out there) and play them before reading the scene. If a song isn't on Youtube, it's a freebie.**

**Anyways, trigger warning for homophobic and ableist slurs.**

* * *

**Chaptar 36: United We Stand**

\- "Nameless Song" from the Dark Souls OST begins playing.-

Late at night, Dry Bowser invited Silver and Lucario into a vacant meeting room as he needed their assistance to begin painting the pieces of the puzzle together. Lucario began placing up the evidence on the board along with the new information Sheik provided over at the fortress. In addition, Dry Bowser finally got around to reading the information on the flash drive and printed it out as they were trying to figure out who Icarus exactly was and his purpose for creating Lain in the first place.

Silver glanced up at the board and observed it as the hedgehog recalled Palutena's story about the other angel before Pit. He wondered if part of Icarus's jealousy was fueled by the fact that his own son ended up replacing him and becoming the general of Skyworld. While there was still a lot they didn't know about the angel, after reading the files and learning of his goal, anything was possible.

Dry Bowser tried to craft many speculations that possibly lead into Icarus's goal to begin with and how he managed to become so twisted.

"Interesting," Lucario exclaimed in awe. "Who knew that this man's goal was to rid the world of bullies."

"Well, it's kind of silly if you think about it but in retrospect, it makes perfect sense especially if you add the tidbits that were provided by Palutena and acquired by Sheik themselves," Dry Bowser replied. "Due to his own experiences, he possibly sees everyone else as a potential bully hence his excuse to cleanse the world of its sinners."

"I've always wondered how does someone who was possibly pure of heart ends up becoming so twisted," Silver exclaimed, bringing up a fairly good point. "I mean, there are tons of others who were victims of bullying out there who haven't taken it up to extreme measures."

"Sometimes hatred ends up consuming the individual as a whole," Dry Bowser guessed.

"That sounds plausible."

"The real question is just what exactly is he planning to use the ancient relics for now that he's obtained them," Lucario questioned. Dry Bowser began to think for a moment before answering as he managed to look up some history on the ancient relics.

"From what it seems, he plans on placing the pieces together to create the Staff of Adriel."

"The Staff of Adriel? Just why would he want a staff for, I mean he's already powerful as it is given the forces who work under him," Silver simply stated.

"You see, it's no ordinary staff. In fact, the staff itself is extremely powerful as it was passed down through generations of a bloodline of priests and priestesses. The last individual who got to wield the staff itself was a young priestess by the name of Iris. She used it to penetrate and damage the evil archangel Erebus, allowing Zeus and the others to take him back to Angel Land for his trial and give him his punishments. Rumor has it the only reason why Iris split the staff apart was to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands."

"Unfortunately, it did," Lucario casually reminded them. Dry Bowser however, seemed unfazed by his response as he learned something upon doing his research about the ancient relics.

"Well if Icarus thinks he can utilize the staff with ease, he's heavily mistaken. According to its history, only those who are descendants of Iris's bloodline could use its powers," he explained.

"So in a sense, we might have a huge chance to strike if his plan backfires?" Silver nonchalantly guessed.

"Yes. Now, the only mystery that remains unanswered is this…"

With those words, Dry Bowser observed the printout of the image Sheik sent him not too long ago as it was the photo of Icarus caressing Emily during the holidays. The only thing the dry man knew was that it completely put any rumors of the evil angel ever harming the woman in any shape or form to rest. After countless hours of observing the photo, it was heavily evident that Icarus was madly in love with her. As he contemplated for a few minutes, Dry Bowser knew now was the time to inform Palutena the truth about her former friend and companion.

* * *

While the three men conversed to one another in the meeting room, meanwhile elsewhere inside the hotel, Dark Pit tossed and turned in his sleep. He clutched onto the blankets as he grunted as if he was having some sort of out of body experience or peculiar dream.

_\- "The Battle is to the Strong" from the Fate/Zero OST begins playing.-_

_The yellow flames scattered around the premises as it flickered and danced around, nonchalantly consuming everything that came into its path. The sky was completely engulfed in smoke as it painted a fiery red-orange canvas over the horizon. The black angel heard the many cries of terrified people as they fled for their lives to get away from a horde of grotesque monsters. He glanced around as he wondered what exactly was going on however before he could get up, a fiery arrow made his way towards him. Dark Pit flinched as he closed his eyes, already feeling he was done for as he was ready to wake up now howbeit, someone managed to save him in the nick of time!_

_"Hey, be careful out there soldier! This demon is no laughing matter!"_

_The boy opened up his eyes to notice a man garbed in a green tunic. He almost looked like the mirror image of Link yet the only difference was that he wore a red scarf. With those words in mind, Dark Pit glanced down as he noticed himself garbed in armor as if he assumed role of an ordinary soldier. Before he could thank him, the hero quickly bolted off to slash at his foes as the angel noticed Hylia alongside him as she aimed her light arrows at their enemies._

_Moreover, he noticed some other angels and the centurions giving Hylia's soldiers aid alongside Palutena's father himself, the almighty Zeus. In addition, there were more beings helping them ward off the evil as the angel wondered if he was dreaming about some odd battle about Demise before realizing that this kind of aid wouldn't have been requested if it was him._

"_Just… who are we fighting?" he thought to himself._

_As he saw some Pegasus knights strike some enemies down with their javelins, he noticed a rather daunting figure not from afar as it approached them. When it got closer, it appeared to be an archangel with ash-brown hair that was styled similarly to his (except he had a long, wild ponytail) with azure eyes, silver laurels, and wore a black toga. The angel smirked as he seemed highly amused that they struggled to even fight against his army._

"_Why do you degenerates continue to protect such a pathetic world from the clutches of its rightful ruler!? All of your efforts are meaningless as they've only lost countless lives. In fact, I would give up and surrender if I were you. Who knows, I may be kind enough to lighten up your punishments," he mocked as false sweetness consumed his tone._

_Their response caused the group to sneer as Hylia's Chosen Hero kept his gaze on the archangel._

"_I'll rather die than give into the likes of you, E****s!" _

_The archangel in response seemed heavily pleased that Hylia's Chosen Hero along with his army were willing to die in sake to prevent the twisted man from taking over the world._

"_Very well then, if it's death you want, then its death I'll provide."_

_With those words, the two clashing armies engaged in battle as Dark Pit moved around to get a better glimpse of the enemy. Before he knew it, more reinforcements arrived as a tawny beige priestess with brown hair quickly scurried across the battlefield. Behind her, a knight followed her in pursuit._

"_Miss Iris, wait up!" cried the knight._

_As Dark Pit saw the priestess run past him, he caught a quick glance of her staff as he almost recognized the design before realizing that the ancient relics they tried their hardest to obtain (and had stolen) formed a weapon! The battle between Hylia's Chosen Hero and the unknown archangel was evenly matched as they both had a challenge taking one another down. Before the hero knew it, the archangel muttered something as it caused the blond to fly back as his body slammed itself on a boulder. As the devious archangel began trotting his way towards Hylia's Chosen Hero, the priestess clutched onto her staff as it began glowing._

"_Your reign of terror ends now!" Iris commanded. The archangel laughed as he shook his head in response._

"_A measly priestess thinks she could stop me, the almighty E****s!? Well then, I guess you'll be the first to perish!"_

_Before they knew it, Iris chanted something as a bright light surrounded the archangel before it penetrated him to the point where he couldn't lift a finger. For a split second, the setting changed to that of a high-tech interior as a figure completely covered in light seemed to be holding the staff as Dark Pit himself held onto the three sacred treasures as he it seemed like he became another figure, almost as if he fused together with Pit. _

\- "Believe Me" from the Steins; Gate OST begins to play.-

Before he had the chance to see the outcome, the dark angel woke up as he panted a bit as his body was somewhat covered in sweat.

"That dream… just what does it exactly mean?" he whispered.

Truth be told, the same dream always occurred to him every now and then ever since he was a small child. He knew there had to be some meaning behind it yet however, the last part was definitely new. At first, Dark Pit wondered if it was a vision before quickly shoving it off to the side as he found that theory to be highly unlikely. He never knew what happened to the archangel or the priestess for that manner, let alone got to hear the name of the villain.

Glancing around in the hotel room, he noticed that Pit was still asleep as it appeared to only be 12:30 am. As he was about to attempt to fall asleep once more, Dark Pit noticed something odd as Palutena's bed was completely empty, almost as if the Goddess of Light left, but for what reason?

"_That's strange… just where exactly would that green haired floozy even go this time of night?"_

* * *

\- "Raein" by Ólafur Arnalds begins playing.-

Palutena sat in the hotel lobby's milk bar (you know, the one that serves "milk" in Majora's Mask but we all know it's actually alcoholic beverages) drinking a fine glass of Chateau Romani. Her mind was fixated on the day Dark Pit managed to encounter Kid randomly by chance during the holidays. It was still relieving to know he was doing okay yet she couldn't help but ponder why he never informed her about his whereabouts. She guessed that he probably wanted to keep it a secret but the more her thoughts dwelled on that speculation, the further she realized that was highly unlikely as she recalled the day where she interrogated her sons about the other angel.

_It was the day after Christmas as the angel twins relaxed in the hotel room. Dark Pit was browsing something on his iPhone as Pit seemed to be attuned in hopes of garnering his brother's attention. So in turn, he decided to play an old classic._

_\- "Who Let the Dogs Out" by Baha Men begins playing.-_

_From that moment, Pit screamed to the top of his lungs._

"_WHO LET THE DOGS OUT? WHO, WHO, WHO, WHO," sang the jovial angel. Dark Pit groaned, covering his ears as he especially detested this particular song. He recalled his older twin repeating the song countless of times when they were seven. Sometimes Pit would go as far as to add extra lyrics about how he let the dogs out despite the song actually being a metaphor about disrespectful men who hit on women at a party._

"_PITSTAIN SHUT THE FUCK UP!" the dark angel pleaded. He didn't want to hear the song any more as Pit sang loudly (and terribly) on purpose. Dark Pit knew that his brother (along with himself) knew how to sing properly as Palutena enrolled them in choir classes at the youth center to help expand their horizons._

_As Pit was too engrossed into singing "Who Let the Dogs Out", Dark Pit on the other hand decided to fight back as he managed to find a song he enjoyed._

_\- "Fairytale" by Alexander Rybak begins playing at the same time with another session of "Who Let the Dogs Out" by Baha Men.-_

_The cello music began to overlap with the rapping of the other song as they both intertwined with one another, forming some strange mesh of irrational noise._

"_YEARS AGO, WHEN I WAS YOUNGER," sang Dark Pit._

_"WHO LET THE DOGS OUT? WHO, WHO, WHO, WHO!"_

_As their voices clashed with one another inside the room, Palutena was talking with Zelda, Bayonetta and Corrin as they heard the blaring music from the distance followed by the singing by the angel twins. The other girls stopped in their tracks while Palutena face palmed._

"_Oh dear lord…" she muttered before turning her gaze towards the other three. "Please head over to the spa without me. I'll meet up with you girls in a bit, I have to handle another case of the angel twins."_

_With those words, Palutena took out the card key and stormed towards the room as she left the others with a look of bewilderment. As the two angels tried to out annoy one another, the Goddess of Light opened the door and cleared her throat as the two jumped, turning off the music._

"_Pit and Pittoo (Dark Pit yells "QUIT CALLING ME THAT!")!? Why are you two blaring music and trying to out sing one another?" she questioned._

"_Because I want Pittoo to pay attention to me," Pit simply answered._

"_And because I don't want Pitstain bothering me," Dark Pit replied, being uninterested._

"_Well then, stop trying to have a terrible singing contest with one another. The last thing we need is to get kicked out and get banned from all Holiday Inn locations," Palutena scolded._

"_Yes Lady Palutena," Pit said, pouting. Dark Pit just shrugged in response as she recalled the angel he met a few days ago._

"_I'm honestly surprised Pittoo wasn't blaring out Linkin Park or something you know, rather typical of him."_

_Dark Pit scoffed a bit as her statement offended him._

"_I do listen to other music genres you know. Why the hell does everyone think I only listen to Linkin Park and other rock bands?!" the younger angel barked. Palutena simply shrugged before changing the subject._

"_Anyways, this may seem random but Pittoo, do you remember anything else about that other angel you've met at the shopping mall here?" Palutena asked. She was desperate for answers as the goddess wanted to see what Kid was up to now._

"_Yeah, what about him?"_

_Pit lit up as he leaned towards his brother. "Wait, you've meet Tobias too?!" he beamed. Dark Pit just simply nodded as he figured that he probably ran into Pit in advance. The green haired goddess found it quite peculiar that Kid was going under a different alias. She already knew the odds of other angels having custom arrows for almost any given situation were slim to none._

"_Wait, both of you met this Tobias character?"_

"_Yep," they both answered in unison. This threw Palutena a bit off before remembering that she already got the younger twin's gist of him. So in retrospect, it was Pit's turn seeing how she figured Dark Pit would be more secretive about certain things especially if it involved him engaged in something he didn't want the goddess to find out about it._

"I've already heard from your brother already so Pit, what did you exactly do with Tobias?"

"_Well," Pit answered, "I've met him at the Starbucks in the mall. He started a pay it forward chain as I just had to show him my gratitude. Tobias is a very thoughtful and kind angel, that's for sure!"_

"_I see… what did he look like by any chance?"_

"_Let's see… um, he was definitely a middle-aged man in his fifties that's for sure. He had grey hair, green eyes and dark teal wings just like Pittoo!" Pit exclaimed a matter-of-factly._

_Palutena just smiled as she felt that she got her hopes up. When she heard the color of his wings, for a split second Icarus's image came to mind before shrugging it off._

"_No it can't be. That's impossible," she thought to herself. "Kid is selfless, sweet and caring while Icarus is brash, manipulative and a huge dick."_

_She began to wonder if Kid sold some of his custom arrows to the other angel or if some angels actually dyed their wings different colors._

"Palutena, can you hear me?"

\- "Garden of God" from the Chrono Cross OST begins playing.-

As her former science teacher's words pierced through her mind, it snapped the goddess out of her thoughts as she noticed him drinking milk from a shot glass.

"Oh, hi Dry Bowser! I didn't expect you to be up around this time of day," she joked, feeling a bit embarrassed for staring off into space.

"The same can go for you miss," he answered back in a joking manner.

"So, what brings you here?"

"I've decided to stop by here a little drink," he casually replied. "But to be honest, I need to really show you something."

"Show me what?"

The mere fact that he said it so calmly without any facial expression made Palutena feel a bit of fear. Her mind began racing wondering if it had to do with him before realizing that she had yet to tell her former science teacher the story about the other angel.

"You'll see."

With those words, the two got up as Dry Bowser ushered Palutena to follow him as they made their way towards the meeting room. As the two stepped inside, she would notice the room was awfully dim as she caught a glimpse of Lucario and Silver. The Goddess of Light wondered what they were doing here as Dry Bowser looked her straight in the eye before sighing.

"You recall the story you've told us about the angel you had before Pit?" Silver reminded her.

"Y-yeah," she replied. "What about Kid?"

"You recall how he was constantly berated by his brothers and father?" Lucario chimed in. Palutena only bobbed her head in response.

"Well, to quote Yoda; fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering."

She wasn't quite sure where they were coming from. Palutena wondered what a quote from _Star Wars_ had anything to do with the whereabouts of Kid.

"Palutena… I don't know how to tell you this but there's something about Icarus you should know," Dry Bowser said, finally joining in the conversation. Before she could reply, Silver flipped the switch as it revealed the planning board as the goddess saw two enlarged pictures of Kid and Icarus next to one another. Palutena's eyes widened in complete shock as she couldn't believe it as in response, the goddess tried laughing it off thinking they were trying to troll her.

"Tell me guys you surely jest," she exclaimed.

\- "Tragedy And Fate" from the Fate/Zero OST beings playing-

Dry Bowser only shook his head while Lucario and Silver glanced down in response. As Palutena noticed their expressions were stoic, she realized that the trio in fact, wasn't lying to her.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but Kid _became_ Icarus. In fact, his full name is Kid Icarus Leventis," Dry Bowser lectured. "From a trustworthy spy, we've learned that his goal is to completely annihilate the world of sinners due to his own experiences of being and observing countless acts of bullying."

"No… you're lying… Kid would never become such a terrible person. He… he… he would never result to such acts of mavolence!" she argued. To the goddess, Kid and Icarus were two completely different individuals with personalities that tremendous contrasted one another. Just the accusation that Kid is in fact that dick is completely asinine in her eyes.

"Palutena, you can try to delude yourself all you want but S.T.E.A.M.'s image analysis in fact confirmed they are the same person," Silver informed her as he handed the papers which confirmed a one-hundred percent match over to the goddess. She glanced at the papers before letting go as they scattered across the floor. Tears began to well up in her eyes as rolled themselves down past her cheeks.

"This… this can't be… why… just, why?"

Her voice croaked before the goddess broke down. As she recalled the Tobias character the angel twins encountered, she realized that Icarus did go uncover to possibly observe his enemies however, something wasn't quite clear. Pit described Tobias as being gentle and caring while Dark Pit mentioned that he even helped him ward off some punks harassing a small child, even erasing the memory of their encounter with the security guard to prevent law enforcement from finding out their location. While at it, she caught glimpse of the image of Icarus and Emily as this persona of his profoundly contrasted with the one who beat Dark Pit up into a coma. Soon it hit her.

"_I came across one of the darkest beings in the world, Shadow Mewtwo."_

Shadow Mewtwo… that's it! Palutena quickly wiped away her tears as her sorrow transformed itself into seriousness.

"I think he's being manipulated, possessed even!"

This caused Dry Bowser, Lucario and Silver to tilt their head in slight astonishment as they wondered if Palutena was trying to delude herself once again.

"Lucario, Silver, you were there when he paid us a personal visit at S.T.E.A.M.'s headquarters. He mentioned something about coming across Shadow Mewtwo who in turn informed him of a great power. I think Shadow Mewtwo is using him as a host body to obtain what it wants," Palutena elaborated. "Just think about it. If Kid, I mean Icarus was truly a malicious being than he wouldn't have shown any affection towards Emily at all as neither Pit nor Pittoo would have ever been born!"

The three took a few minutes to process her statements before Lucario realized something. The possibility of Shadow Mewtwo was highly unlikely unless Mewtwo encountered and got possessed by a shadow synergy stone.

"As much as your points seem plausible Palutena, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but unless Mewtwo encountered a shadow synergy stone, then the existence of Shadow Mewtwo is impossible," Lucario rebutted, the aura Pokemon's response causing the goddess to frown.

As Palutena tried to retract her claims, Dry Bowser's thoughts wandered off as he recalled Lana's future self wanting Dark Pit and her children to gather up the ancient relics. It was evident that the Seer knew something as if she wanted Dark Pit to wield the staff himself and completely halt his father's antics. The only problem with that was the fact that in order to even use the Staff of Adriel, he had to be a descendant of Iris's bloodline, unless…

The angels actually did descend off of her bloodline but the question remains, which parent descended from Iris's bloodline? Taking account Palutena's claims about Icarus being manipulated and used, the boney man managed to come to the conclusion that Icarus does indeed hail from Iris's bloodline otherwise, the potential demon that's using him as a host body would have rendered the staff useless.

"Palutena," Dry Bowser exclaimed, "do you know anything about an archangel named Erebus by any chance?"

\- "In the Ashes" from Tales of Symphonia begins playing-

"Only a bit unfortunately but if I remember correctly, Erebus was a wicked archangel who tried to take over the world for his own greed and desires. With the aid of a mortal priestess, my father was able penetrate Erebus as he forewent a trial and was found guilty by the angel council. My father issued out his punishment as he was sealed away in a magic urn hidden away to prevent other mortals from stumbling upon it by chance."

"I see… is there any possible chance that the seal manage to wear itself out over time and hence releasing his essence back into the world?" he interrogated. Dry Bowser noticed the fear in Palutena's expression before she swiftly hid it away with a smile.

"Well, we can hope…"

Palutena wasn't sure about the seal to be honest since one, she had no clue about its whereabouts and two, given how much civilization has grown it could be possible that a group of archaeologists accidentally tampered with it, releasing the devious archangel into the world once more.

"Anyways, hate to chance the subject but should we tell her the truth about Lain," Silver interrupted. Dry Bowser and Lucario nodded as Palutena kept quiet. While she knew that Lain was an experiment created by Icarus to help cleanse the world of its sinners, she wanted to know his true intentions for creating an artificial daughter.

"About Lain," Lucario exclaimed, "you remember how Icarus referred to her as his daughter?"

"Yes."

"Well about that," Dry Bowser added, "when I was reading creation notes for Lain, it turns out that he did place a piece of his own DNA inside it. Getting to the point, Lain isn't actually the supplement for the child he never had but in actuality, a supplement for his deceased mother!"

Palutena's jaw dropped as she found the thing rather creepy before quickly recalling how close Icarus was to his mother when he was a small child. What made things more eerie was she suddenly remembered that his mother was named Melaine as reality hit her hard. She looked over at the board as she strolled her way towards it and began reading some of the information about Kid as the last documented tidbit in his file was the fact he was sent psychiatric ward.

If her theory about him being manipulated was correct, then the true mastermind must have encountered Icarus when he was in his most vulnerable state, making a false promise that he could see his mother again if he seeks out and obtains the goddess essences. Palutena wouldn't also be surprised if they warped his way of thinking and tried to reel him back when Icarus tried acting on his own accord, just like a puppet.

Whoever it was, Palutena had a serious bone to pick with them for taking advantage of a disabled angel in their most defenseless state of mind.

* * *

\- "Malie City (Day)" from the Pokemon Sun and Moon OST begins playing.-

The next morning, everyone was getting ready to head out and begin their journey towards Indeos as the town itself is next to the location of the Holy Trinity. Everyone is eating breakfast as the news is playing on TV as it revealed that the members of the heavily flawed (and bullshit of a system) electoral college stood true to their word instead of thinking with their own brains which I doubt they even have as the president-elect was officially going to lead the country. Who knew that in a democratic country everything else gets determined by popular votes yet however, the choice for the next president is determined by the electoral college … democracy my fucking ass.

Donald Trump gave a thumbs up as a random reporter toad went up to the orange, small handed Oompa Loompa.

"Mr. President," asked the reporter, "what are you going to do about those terrorist groups like the Hot Topic Krew, the Heroes of Light which was formerly known as the Cute Toot House, the MemeMemeMeme Bridge and the Resistance?"

"Well," he said doing his many signature fan gestures, "I'm going to send off our best men, find those terrorists, march up to them, look them straight in the eye and give them a chance to turn themselves in. And if they don't comply, then I'll have them arrested and locked up for life."

The crowd cheered as they began chanting "LOCK THEM UP!" over and over again, ignoring the fact that some of the members in these "terrorists" groups were actually minors! I'm really going to miss you Obama, I really am. You were the best president anyone could ever ask for and I wish you and your family the best of luck. I really hope Michelle Obama runs in 2020 because she's definitely getting my vote!

Dark Pit couldn't help but roll his eyes at Trump's stupidity as there were other priorities that he really should be focusing on that isn't their measly groups. Pit on the other hand, took note how his brother wasn't wearing any of his signature Gothic attire.

"Hey Pittoo," Pit asked curiously, "why aren't you wearing the usual?"

The black angel grimaced at that stupid name as he simply shrugged.

"Well, seeing how we're technically wanted criminals in a sense, the entire Krew decided to forego our usual attire to prevent any suspicion," he answered. Pit nodded as that answer made complete sense but he also felt that Dark Pit didn't want to admit that he was actually growing out of his Goth phase.

Meanwhile, at the table full of Resistance members, the future children were surprised that Linkle managed to come to the past after all especially given her sense of direction.

"So, how did you manage to get here again?" X questioned the pseudo legendary hero.

"Well," the blonde replied, "I just stumbled upon a portal and took it by chance and ended up here!"

"That sounds plausible," Satsuki added as she took a sip of Soroi's signature tea.

"Did you have the chance to meet your parents yet?" Fan Niu asked, "I mean they're well and alive in this timeline."

Linkle gave off a nervous laugh, scratching the back of her head as she realized she failed to introduce herself to her own birth parents.

"I should probably go do that!"

With those words, she took off as she went to look for her parents. Meanwhile, Warrior Link was about to comment until he felt someone tugging on his shirt. Wondering who it was, the blond peered towards their direction as it turned out to be Kanna who seemed to be holding a notebook along with a pen.

"May I take a picture with you and get your autograph please?" she sweetly asked.

"Sure I guess."

Well, one photo wouldn't hurt. Warrior Link signed her notebook before Kamui took his daughter's picture alongside the hero. Kanna hugged him as the young child slightly blushed before she scurried off to her father.

"Aww, isn't that cute?!" Mako commented. Meanwhile, Ryuko smirked as she was rather amused, almost as if she realized something.

"Hey Link, did you notice how close that kid got to you? I'm surprised you didn't notice how her hair is white as snow almost as if she has Lancia blood," she teased, causing him to frown.

"Now that I think of it, you may be right. After all, I do remember hearing how my aunt dated someone else before moving onto the beau she has now."

"Anyways, is it me or the fact that seeing how this country elected Trump, our apocalyptic future does actually make a lot more sense now," Priam exclaimed, "besides Icarus's and Yoshi's bullshit of course."

At another table, Robin and Cia were discussing wedding plans before being interrupted by Morgan and the female Link.

"Mom and Dad, this may seem pretty sudden but you actually had another kid in addition to us," the future tactician explained. "I want you guys to meet my younger sister and your future daughter, Linkle."

"Hey guys!" Linkle greeted before hugging them. Robin and Cia were quite surprised however returned the gesture as the sorceress couldn't help but find her completely adorable. While she hoped to have a mini Cia of her own one day, she couldn't help but admit but giving birth to Link's female variation is pretty amazing.

While the two lovebirds were beaming with joy, Grima on the other hand just sighed as he realized that he was going to have a total of seven grandchildren. As much as he knew his wife would absolutely love it, he on the other hand thought that his daughter should really control her sexual urges.

After some conversing, Morgan and Linkle went their separate ways to meet up with the rest of their group. Little did Cia know, another child of hers happened to be in the same room as well as it threw Robin off completely.

"Mommy!"

Before Cia even had the chance to react, Kanna hopped onto her mother's lap and hugged her. Robin lifted a brow as he watched Kamui's daughter talk Cia's ear off. He remembered the time Cia gave him lip about Linfan despite not knowing he had a daughter. His fiancé on the other hand, knew she gave birth prior to their triplets and kept it under the rug. The tactician couldn't help but feel anger seethe though him as it opened up old wounds.

"So, it turns you did have a child with Kamui yet you berated me for knocking up my ex-girlfriend," Robin complained. Cia rolled her eyes and sighed as she moved Kanna out of her lap and placed the young child besides her.

"Robin, I thought we were done and over with this argument already," Cia reprimanded. She really didn't feel like arguing around this time of the hour.

"Oh I see how it is," Robin bitched, being petty. "I'm not allowed to have a child I didn't know about but you're allowed to give birth to one and keep her a secret from me!"

The two started bickering at one another as those near them glanced in their direction. Grima was about to get up and give Robin a lecture or two however Ike grabbed him as the mercenary told the manakete that it wasn't worth it. Kanna however, felt like the whole thing was her fault as the young child stormed out of the hotel, crying. Cia watched the girl take off and huffed as she glared at the tactician.

"Now look what you've done, you made Kanna think it was her fault! You know what, I want you to go outside, fetch Kanna and apologize to her!" she ordered. Robin groaned as he made his way towards the Holiday Inn's entrance and left to look for the girl. The last thing he wanted was for Kamui to send Zero after him, or worse, his entire family.

The grandmaster stepped outside as he walked around, looking for the small child.

"This is odd… the girl ran off sobbing yet I don't hear any muffled cries or anything."

As he was about to turn around to head back inside, suddenly two figures scurried in his direction before covering the Plegian in a giant sack. Robin began squirming around as Fat Pikachu clutched onto the sack to prevent the tactician from escaping.

"That was a lot easier than I thought" he remarked. Gay Piplup nodded while he held the rock with Morshu's ransom note before chucking it at the window. As the glass shattered, the two Pokemon quickly fled from the scene of the crime.

* * *

Everyone clutched onto their belongings as Donkey Kong helped Doc Brown place their bags inside the DeLorean before getting ready to make their way towards Indeos. Before heading out, a rock flew in as the glass shattered, startling a few visitors. Cia wondered what was going on as she walked towards the rock, picked it up and removed the note before opening it.

\- "Soulless Enemy" from the Solatorobo OST begins playing-

_"Dear pesky Cia,_  
_Mewtwo and my pals have taken both Robin and the young child and are currently residing near the canyon. While I could easily continue to reference Hotel Mario, I will not as I am awaiting your arrival. After all, we still have a settle to score and if you fail to show up, we'll kill both of them._

_Sincerely your enemy,_  
_Morshu_

_Ps. Robin's a twink - Mewtwo"_

"Guys I'll meet up with you guys later. I have some unfinished business to take care off," she informed. Grima on the other hand, wondered what was exactly going on as he read the letter over his daughter's shoulder.

"Cia, I demand you tell me what's going on at once! Does this have anything to do with the sabotage of our home and the Girl Scout Cookie factory?" he questioned. Cia looked away for a slight moment before sighing. It was time she told her father the truth about this entire mess.

"Dad… let's just say I fucked up big time alright? You know how mom told me never to go in the Forbidden Timeline during the time I was allowed to start a war? Well, let's just say I disobeyed her and almost made Koridai go extinct," she thoroughly elaborated. Grima was about to give her a lecture yet could tell from her voice that she wasn't proud of her actions.

"This in turn, caused one of its residents to wage revenge against me. Because of me, Morshu won't stop until he kills every Lancia despite it being my fault. Part of his revenge include of sabotaging the Temple of Souls and the Girl Scout Cookie factory. Even worse, he's working with that fucking prick Mewtwo to destroy us!"

"Cia dear… let me help you!"

"No! Dad, I need to do this alone! It's me they want, not you!" she stressed. Dark Pit overhead the conversation as he approached her along with the other members of the Krew.

"Cia, it's too dangerous to go alone!" Lucina firmly told her. "Knowing the kind of asshole that Mewtwo is, I know he will have a dirty trick up his sleeve."

"You're right… alright then everyone, let's go!"

As the Krew members followed Cia, Shadow informed the others that the HTK will meet up with them later at Indeos. Little did the Krew know, Marc decided to follow them.

* * *

\- "Naberius Forest" from Phantasy Star Online 2 begins playing.-

At the base of the Big Bads, Dale was talking nonsense again as he felt that their enemies were possibly replaced by aliens as he feared that they would be next. Hank took a sip of his Alamo as he told Dale to shut up as he felt that his friend was going off on another useless tangent. Meanwhile, some of the members from Team Anime were rather conflicted with the people they were working for, especially since most of them were affiliated with the side of good rather than being on the dark side.

"Something about this doesn't sit right with me," Madoka pointed out as some of the others nodded.

"I agree," Usagi replied. "I mean, these guys claim that we're helping civilians yet the atmosphere of this place tells me otherwise."

"Not to mention I'm worried about my girlfriend back home," Naruto piped in. The ninja wondered how Hinata was faring during this whole ordeal or if she even knew he left to join some odd team.

"The thing that gets me is that a lot of these guys give me a really bad vibe," exclaimed Astro Boy. InuYasha and the others nodded. As they continued to discuss if they're really on the right side, Peridot tiptoed her way towards the exit as she tried sneaking past them. Goku noticed the alien gem as he was curious about what she was up to.

"Hey," the saiyan called, "where are you going?"

Peridot stopped in her tracks as she looked towards Goku and chuckled a bit.

"Well honestly, I'm leaving. There's nothing really going on here and not to mention that these guys are a bunch of clods, especially my creator," she replied as her voice hinted disdain towards Roy the dosh king. "Plus, I actually got character development long ago so I definitely feel out of place in this league of Big Bads."

"That's understandable. Honestly if I hate to deal with someone like Roy, I would lose it," InuYasha simply stated, agreeing with her. Peridot thanked them as Team Anime let her escape away from this hellhole of a base. As much as Hank and the others wished they could do the same, they had to stay here otherwise Yoshi would get suspicious.

* * *

\- "Big Vader Duel Theme" from Phantasy Star Online 2 starts playing-

Morshu and pals awaited Cia's arrival at the canyon. They couldn't wait to get their hands on her and help Morshu with his revenge however Mewtwo decided to step forward.

"Leave this battle to me. I have a score to settle with Fatass!" he ordered. Morshu made a face before giving in. While they both despised the Lancia family, their goals of how they wanted to handle them completely differed from one another. While Morshu wanted to avenge his friends and all of those who've lost their lives in Koridai, Mewtwo on the other hand just wanted to straight up murder Cia as he was still pissed how the HTK prefers her over him.

As they made the final preparations, Cia arrived as she came face to face with her two enemies (or rather having deep hatred for one while the other she could care less for). She took note of Kanna being on the opposite side of them as she was tied up with her mouth gagged. It was highly evident the young dragon child cried for her father as there were no dragonstones in sight. Robin on the other hand, was tied upside down, completely stripped down to his boxers as his mouth was taped up.

The Krew members couldn't help but slightly snicker at the sight of Robin before keeping their guard up, just in case Morshu decided to try anything funny.

"Well, well look who's finally arrived," the Koridian exclaimed in excitement. "Why if it isn't the she witch and the edge crew!"

Mewtwo took note of the other Hot Topic Krew members as he gave them the finger.

"Looks like you Hot Topic pussies are here to support Fatass. Even worse, you've replaced me with a shittier Pokemon. I hope you fuckers exchanged partying words with one another because it's obvious that I will be the one that's victorious. Now sit back and enjoy the show because this _will_ be the last time you'll ever see Fatass!" he boasted, filling his own ego.

Cia conjured up the Scepter of Souls as the battle finally began. They both lunged at one another, Cia using the Gate of Souls to summon Dark Links to aid her while Mewtwo used confusion to throw them off. Afterwards, he managed hit Cia with a shadow ball as she grunted. As he did a roundhouse kick, the Hylian swiftly rolled to the side before getting up to stomp the premises with dark energy waves to damage the dickless Pokemon from afar. It turns out, the two were far more balanced than they thought in terms of power and fighting abilities.

* * *

\- "Refugee Camping" from the Xenoblade Chronicles OST begins playing.-

While Cia and Mewtwo battled one another, elsewhere the others manage to arrive safely in Indeos. There they met up with the SuperWhoLockians and the other small groups they've encountered over in Melee City. In addition, there was Vinnie the Villager, Fiora, Melia and the Inklings.

"Shulk!" Fiora greeted. Shulk, Reyn, Dunban and Riki rushed over towards Fiora and Melia to catch up with them while Chrom and some of the other Meme'bers decided to get some Starbucks. As they entered inside, they would be served by a barista named Micaiah.

"Sup?" said Micaiah.

While they got their drinks, in another part of Indeos Palutena browsed the town with Pit and Mega-Man. Pit was in awe as he saw characters like Shovel Knight, Quote to even Shantae herself. Recalling that Half-Genie Hero recently came out, the Goddess of Light finally knew who Shantae was.

"Oh, so that's Shantae!" Palutena exclaims.

Meanwhile, Bayonetta decided to have time to herself as she looked around. As she passed by a Backnickel poster, the Umbra Witch stepped back as she saw that the band composed of Chad Kroger and Rodin.

_"So that's what he's doing now… I don't know whether I should be amused or cringe."  
_  
The only thing Bayonetta could do is shake her head in disgust before carrying on.

Meanwhile, Shadow Link and Lana manage to patch things up with one another as they flirted inside a vacant storage. Shortly after, it turned into sexual intercourse as they began fucking in the storage room. Pit wandered off from Palutena while she ordered him some ice cream as he heard some noises. Being curious, he couldn't help but check it out until he caught sight of their sexual commerce as the angel covered his eyes and shrieked as he took off.

Palutena held onto his ice cream cone as she noticed the light angel rather pale.

"What's wrong Pit? Cat got your tongue?"

"Lady Palutena," he cried. "I WITNESSED MY EYES ON THE HORROR OF SEXUAL INTERCOURSE! I CAN'T GET THE IMAGE OUT OF MY HEAD!"

The goddess handed the boy his ice cream and sighed.

"Well like they say, both you and Pittoo have a high of tendency stumbling into awkward situations in this story," Palutena simply stated, breaking the law as she broke the fourth wall (which is ironic because Uprising always breaks the fourth wall).

"Speaking of Pittoo, I hope he's faring well with that little detour of his."

* * *

-"Tricktrack Part 1" from Phantasy Star Online begins playing-

At the fortress, Viridi turned off the TV after browsing endlessly through the channels as she realized there wasn't anything good on. Rosalina noticed her boredom as she decided to try to lighten up the atmosphere seeing how the others were also bored out of their mind.

"How about we share stories with one another?" the space goddess suggested. This managed to grab their attention as they gathered, forming a small circle as Rosalina shared them one of the many stories she would read to the Lumas. While at it, she also shared the tale how she managed to win a trip to Hawaii during a raffle event.

The next story consisted of Callie and Marie telling the goddesses about their younger years. They took turns explaining their rise to fame and their love of singing. The Squid Sisters explained how they entered Inkopolis' first annual youth-folk singing contest together as their standing performance made them win. From there on, their success only grew further on as they eventually formed their very successful idol group.

Next in line was Kynthia as she told them many stories about her vast trips and the many things she collected along the way. It also didn't help that she decided to brag about her and Grima's love life as the other girls were fairly surprised with how romantic the fell dragon actually was, especially given his history of being completely terrifying. She also told them cute baby stories about her children as it ranged from Shia's first loose tooth to the time Lana and Cia won the church raffle when they were eight. What amazed them about Kynthia was the fact that despite coming from a rich background, she never grew up spoiled and always invested her time into volunteering and doing charity work.

It was finally Viridi's turn to tell a small story as all eyes were on her. The Goddess of Nature began to think of one that might actually be interesting instead of going on a tangent on how much she despises humans or even the time Mr. Resetti almost arrested her. So in turn, she decided to reminisce about her childhood instead. She told them the many times she's dominated Ganondorf and his cronies along with the many times she stole lunch money from the boys. Of course Kynthia and Rosalina weren't surprised given how they've known the short goddess for the longest time now. Marie and Callie on the other hand made a mental note never to get on Viridi's bad side.

"While I can go on hours and hours boasting about my many accomplishments, I'm going to turn the tables around and tell you guys something I'm not exactly proud of."

The other four wondered what the short goddess was going to tell them as it left them slightly puzzled since Viridi seemed like the kind of person who refused to show signs of weakness.

"You see, I've known Palutena since preschool as even though we have our moments and many disagreements, I still see her as a best friend, sometimes frenemy, regardless of our differences. Everything was fine in our relationship until one day her father appointed an angel to keep watch over and to protect her. Being a stupid kid at the time, I got really jealous seeing Palutena so close with someone else and honestly, I felt like I was being replaced," Viridi explained before she glanced away and muttered something under her breath.

"It's not like she would have ever felt the same way as me anyways…"

"What was that?" Rosalina questioned, not quite understanding the last bit. Realizing that she almost said the last tidbit out loud, Viridi quickly continued the story to ward off any suspicion.

"So anyways, being the jealous girl that I was, I decided to make this angel's life a living hell in hopes of diverting Palutena's attention away from him. It didn't help that the guy was such a huge crybaby and he talked really funny and kept calling me Viridius no matter how many damn times I had to correct him."

"From what I'm grasping, it honestly sounds like you had a crush on him at one point," Marie guesstimated. Her response caused Viridi to scoff in disgust.

"Puh-lease! I find men to be absolutely revolting," Viridi replied before presuming on once more. "I did everything I could from giving him swirlies to even making him do false biddings as a way to have him out of my sight. Then one day he just left and Palutena acted as if nothing ever happened. Later on, I came to realize the only reason why he talked funny was because the angel actually had a speech impediment. It also didn't help that he had it pretty rough at home as I realized the huge mistake I've made far too late as I was blindsighted by my own jealousy. Thinking about it now, I heavily regret picking on that poor angel and honestly, if I ever encounter him again I want to apologize for my actions."

As the four other girls nodded and were glad that Viridi at least grew up and learned from her mistakes, someone else listened in as the figure cleared their throat to grab their attention before crossing their arms.

"Ahem!"

Turning around, the five women saw Icarus tapping his foot as he narrowed his gaze towards Viridi before slowly inching his way towards them.

"What a lovely story," he remarked as everyone knew he was being sarcastic. "You were a terrible person then, still a terrible person now."

Viridi clenched her fists as she growled under her breath. Despite being a hypocrite at times, the Goddess of Nature despised it when more gruesome individuals placed their actions on a higher pedestal.

"You're one to talk," she exclaimed, making a snide remark. "I'm pretty sure if you've met the angel, you would make fun of him in a heartbeat given the type of person you are! Hell, seeing how you're literally a fucking dick, you would make fun of the poor guy in current times as well!"

"Excuse you!? First of all, you don't fucking know me and second, it's none of your fucking god damn business!" the dark angel snapped. His fury caused the other girls to take a step back as Viridi was the only one who wasn't fazed. The Goddess of Nature crossed her arms as she exchanged a cocky grin in response.

"Why are you getting so defensive about someone you don't even know!?" Viridi simply pointed out. She watched Icarus scowl at her response in amusement, finding it rather hilarious how someone so repulsive would get offended over her accusation. She decided to burn his wound even further as she grabbed a folded piece of paper she held onto and handed it to him.

"Oh yeah before I forget, I made you a little something."

Icarus aggressively snatched the paper out of her hands as he opened it up. It turned out to be a drawing of him with "big fat meanie" written to the side as the arrow pointed towards him. Growling, the dark angel showed the picture towards the group.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" he snapped.

"It's a picture of you. Do you like it or do you love it?" Viridi assured, being a complete smartass. The other girls snickered in the background as Icarus was fuming. "I think it represents you well oh mighty Dickarus."

The brunet gritted his teeth before ferociously crumbling up the piece of paper and chucked at the cold, hard floor as he screamed in pure rage.

"YOU FUCKING KNOW WHAT?! FUCK YOU! FUCK ALL OF YOU!"

With those words, Icarus gave them the finger before storming off. This caused Viridi and the others to go into a huge fit of laughter meanwhile Rosalina watch him take leave as he slammed the door. The blonde noticed one of his feathers on the ground as she knelt down and grabbed it. She observed the feather as she noticed some splotches of white almost as if his feathers were actually dyed. It was quite odd to say the least before it she took note that the feather was in fact, dyed. Soon, she had a gut feeling that Icarus was in fact, someone Viridi knew and had hurt in the past.

* * *

\- "Big Vader Duel Theme" from Phantasy Star Online 2 starts playing-

Back at the canyon, Mewtwo and Cia stood across from one another as they panted. It turned out, both of them are equally matched with one another as both of them are pretty beat at this point. The dark sorceress wonders what exactly the asshole Pokemon was planning next as she tried to think of something quick. She knew he was awaiting the perfect opportunity to strike at any given moment until… he pulled out his secret weapon.

"Hey Fatass," Mewtwo taunted, "look what I have."

The psychic Pokemon held onto a bowl full of the Lancia family's kryptonite, salad! Everyone gasped in response as the HTK members recalled the time Lana began shaking at a Denny's one time just by catching a glimpse of it. Cia began feeling tense as she started to loosen her grip on the Scepter of Souls. Mewtwo chortled in the background as Lucina noticed he was going to weaken her up with it before killing her completely! The swordswoman decided to try to bring the dark sorceress back into reality before death became a permanent option.

"Cia!" Lucina yelled, "remember what I taught you! I didn't train you this hard so some dickless Pokemon can finally have what he wants. If you give up now, you'll never be able to tell him to fuck off once and for all."

Those words pierced through Cia's mind as she began reminiscing bits of pieces of the training. It was extremely tough given that Grima did use it as a scolding method which in turn, only added more emphasize to her irrational fear over the leafy greens.

_"Come on, you can do it!" Lucina encouraged. The bowl of salad sat across from them as Cia appeared to be shaking. Gripping the fork with her left hand, the woman slowly moved her arm towards the bowl as the atmosphere grew tense. The Ylissean princess observed her, knowing it took weeks to even get the Hylian to be able to sit close or even walk inside the same room as this healthy meal._

_Lucina watched as the fork became closer before Cia dropped it and freaked out. It was odd to see a grown woman crying over something so trivial however, the swordswoman knew whatever Grima did must have really damaged them. So in retrospect, the azure princess gave her friend words of encouragement to overcome her irrational fear._

_"Cia, if you don't show that salad whose boss then that dick Mewtwo will win!"_

_With those words, the brown woman picked up the fork once more and motioned her arm towards the salad bowl. She began shaking as she stabbed some of the leafy greens before moving it towards her mouth. Cia closed her eyes as she opened her mouth and took a bite. Lucina winced as she feared the worst would happen when…_

_"Hey, this isn't actually that bad."_

_The other girl beamed as she managed to help Cia triumph over her irrational fear against salad!_

As Mewtwo and his pals continued to mock the sorceress over her weakness, Cia smirked as she pointed her scepter towards the asshole Pokemon as she conjured three energy orbs towards his direction. This threw Mewtwo completely off guard as he expected her to cower completely in fear as the Pokemon flew, his body slamming against a boulder near Morshu. Taking note of the lack of movement from the other end, the sorceress beamed as she turned around to face her friends.

"Way to-a go Cia!" Luigi cheered.

"Didn't expect to see you actually getting over your fear of salad," Shadow commented. "Nice work!"

"Beep beep," Mr. Game and Watch exclaimed, saying that they can now officially call it a day.

As the Krew congratulate Cia over her victory, prior to everyone's own knowledge, Mewtwo smirked as he slowly teleported away from the boulder as his gaze focused on Kanna. He began charging up a shadow ball as he took advantage of Cia's distraction, launching it at the young child. Cia chatted with the Krew as she noticed their face expressions slowly transform from happiness to being mortified. Wondering what was going on, the sorceress turned around as she noticed the Shadow Ball charging towards Kanna's direction.

"Shit!"

The Hylian noticed it took late as she covered her eyes but suddenly the unexpected happen. Marc lunged out of his hiding spot as he took the blow for Kanna as his body glided towards another boulder with full force. Due to the overabundance of energy Mewtwo charged into it, the boulder stumbled over the young tactician as it gradually started to crush his lungs.

\- "Heart-Shaped Tears" from Lunar 2: Eternal Blue starts playing-

Despite the boy belonging to another Cia from a different timeline, the dark sorceress's motherly instincts kicked in as she rushed over towards Marc.

"Marc…. Why?" Her voice croaked as a combination of anguish and sorrow began to flood up inside of her.

"Mother…." Marc weakly replied, smiling. "While you may not exactly be my birth mother as she is from a different timeline, I just had to protect another who means the world to you. Please promise you won't mourn for me, after all, Marc… your Marc is safe and sound. When my friends and I formed the Resistance, we knew also signed up for death. We all made a pact to prevent anyone in this time period to die as we'd sacrifice ourselves instead. While I didn't get to spend much time with you as I hoped, I just want you to know that I love you Mommy… I really… do…."

Marc gave out his last breath before passing away, leaving Cia torn. The other HTK members looked down at the ground as they took the boy's words into heart as they will try to be strong and not mourn. After all, this wasn't a time for tears as the world was going to be at stake anytime soon. Cia closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she restrained herself from crying. Instead, it was now her turn for to avenge Marc's death.

\- "Eclipse of the Moon" from the Hyrule Warriors OST plays.-

Dark energy began to surround Cia as she turned around, darkly glaring at Mewtwo as she conjured up the Scepter of Souls once more. The asshole Pokemon smirked as they got ready to continue their battle as he underestimated her abilities. Mewtwo teleported behind Cia, aiming a kick towards her as the sorceress swiftly dodged his attack.

She swung the scepter, launching its crystallized head as she constantly smacked him with the scepter's whip. Next, she managed to wrap its cable around Mewtwo's neck as she tugged her weapon before swinging it around to cut off the asshole's breathing circulation. The psychic Pokemon casted teleport as the sorceress did a backflip before rising in the air. More dark magic surrounded her, gathering energy as for circles appeared under Mewtwo. Before he knew it, Cia unleashed several pillars of dark energy as the Pokemon screamed in pain. To prevent the Pokemon from moving, Deoxys used bind on Mewtwo as it took offense to his remark about it being shittier than him.

Afterwards, she moved towards him and then, the unexpected happened. She penetrated the asshole Pokemon with her scepter as it went through his chest, killing him. Cia wasn't finished as she repeatedly stabbed him several times, removing organs as it turned into pure rage.

"SAYANORA MOTHERFUCKER!"

She dropped the Scepter of Souls as the Hylian started kicking his body over and over before punching it. While at it, Cia began to ferociously remove Mewtwo's internal organs which consisted of his liver, intestines, gallbladder as she chucked it on the floor before standing up. She was drenched in his blood as she swung his large intestine around like a moving helicopter propeller, glaring daggers at Morshu and his pals.

"YOU WANT SOME OF THIS MOTHERFUCKER! I'LL GIVE YOU EVERYTHING I FUCKING GOT!"

Morshu's eyes widened as Fat Pikachu took out his Samsung Galaxy S7 and turned it on before tossing it near the Krew as it caught on fire before exploding. The cellphone's explosion allowed for Morshu and his pals to escape as the shopkeep felt that Cia did in fact, prove herself while losing someone dear to her, however he still wanted to challenge the Krew one final time as he wanted them to demonstrate their worth.

\- "Mourning Bell" from the Lunar Silver Story Complete music soundtrack begins playing.-

Cia continued beating up Mewtwo as Lucas sighed, shaking his head.

"Cia, he's dead already. There's no need to overkill," he simply told her. The sorceress listened as Mr. Game and Watch handed her a towel to clean up herself.

Shadow began untying Kanna as Luigi and Lucina released Robin from being tied up to the tree. The grandmaster began to put his clothes on as he looked towards Kanna before apologizing for his actions this morning.

Before the group departed the canyon, they made sure to give Marc a proper burial. Cia noticed the boy's Scepter of Time as she decided to take it with her to hand over to Morgan. After finishing and saying their departing words, the Krew began making their way towards Indeos as no one ushered a word.

Soon as they left the canyon's premises, Shadow Mewtwo appeared as it eyed the Krew members before absorbing the energy of the dead. Afterwards, it turned itself into dark matter as it teleported away to solitude.

* * *

\- "Refugee Camping" from the Xenoblade Chronicles OST begins playing.-

The entire trip to Indeos was filled with nothing but complete silence. No one ushered a word after giving Robin's prodigal son a proper burial. There wasn't any time to express any grievances or mourn as it would have been one of the last things the cheerfully odd boy from the future would want. At least Marc could rest in peace knowing that his mother finally put an end to the asshole Pokemon's life. His selfless heroic deed will always be remembered in the hearts of the Krew members as he put Kanna's safety over his own.

Around thirty minutes later, the Krew finally arrived at Indeos as they went their separate ways, Robin and Cia looking for Kamui, Luigi meeting up with his brother while the others decided to explore the town for a bit. This left Dark Pit by himself as he decided to stroll around and survey the local establishments before meeting up with the others. His journey was cut short as the young angel came face to face with a pale woman donning gothic attire.

Her long, ebony hair had a mind of its own as it levitated without nature's aid as it complimented her charcoal colored dress, choker and dark but minimal eye shadow. It appeared that the woman caught glimpse of the HTK during their arrival as she exchanged a rude smirk with him.

"So this is the infamous HTK whom the media played out to be so villainous. How dull, I was expecting something more intriguing," Cordelia remarked, not the Fire Emblem one as Sumia's friend would have been classified as a prep. "It appears the group is full of nothing but measly posers."

Dark Pit rolled his eyes in response. He found the woman's attitude to be quite daunting and uncalled for given that it was highly evident that Cordelia was older than him.

"And you're edgy," the dark angel hissed. "Seriously, don't you think you're a bit too old to be harassing children."

"Well real Goths don't shop at Hot Topic nor do they waste their time lingering around malls, harassing those whom they consider preps lol," Cordelia barked back.

"Goths don't say lol," Dark Pit reprimanded, "only annoying preps say that shit out loud."

His response caused Cordelia to scoff as it repulsed her. Before she could continue with her snide remarks, she was interrupted by two more girls, one with fair locks who appeared to flock towards vintage apparel and the other being a redhead two years younger than him.

"Cordelia, stop being an edgelord already," Norah scolded, "you're just angry because you will never get recognized as being ow the edge."

"For the final time dear _sister_, don't lump me with those who differ."

"Do me a favor and stop rhyming already, it's rather annoying," Dark Pit stated. He wondered where Pit was as Norah continued to argue with her elder sister, wishing that their mother didn't look like the lovechild of Lydia Deetz and the queen from Snow White. Meanwhile the Gothic sister glared at his direction before storming off as her sister followed in pursuit. Meanwhile, the younger girl sighed as she found it quite devastating how she was much more mature than her older stepsibling.  
Aurora studied Dark Pit's features as the young child immediately made the connection that he was related to the angel named Pit.

"Hey," she gently informed, "someone named Pit is looking for you. He told me to tell you to meet him inside the restaurant next to the antique shop."

"Thanks!"

Dark Pit waved before making his way towards the local restaurant as he made his way towards Pit and Palutena.

"Hey Pittoo, what took you guys so long?" Pit asked innocently.

"It's a long story I'd rather not get into at the moment," he simply replied. Palutena figured something drastic happened as the goddess took note of Marc's absence from the Resistance. She knew now wasn't the right place to discuss someone's death as it would kill the atmosphere. Luckily her prayers were answered as an old toad made his way towards the table and took out his notebook.

"I see your other guest has finally arrived," he exclaimed while taking note of the dark angel's presence. "Anyways, welcome to Skitties, one of the longest restaurants running in Indeos. May I take your order?"

The three gave them their orders as Palutena ordered some strawberry pancakes meanwhile the angel twins went with a double cheeseburger and a milkshake. While Pit chose chocolate, Dark Pit decided to have a vanilla shake instead. The old toad jolted down their order as he looked at the trio.

"While you're waiting, you guys can check out the park near Skitties to observe the large oak tree up there. A lot of young couples touring this town carved their names on it to demonstrate their devotion towards one another throughout the years. In addition to, they also had their picture taken along with the month, day and year they've visited."

The angel twins decided to take the man's advice as they temporarily left Skitties to check out the park near the restaurant to observe the tree the waiter eagerly talked about. As the two arrived, they saw the oak covered in many cravings as tons of tourists who came and go expressed their love for their significant other. Pit observed one side as he beamed.

"I didn't know that Mario and Peach been here before," he thought out loud. Meanwhile, Dark Pit kept his mouth shut as he observed the various names as he saw one which caught his interest.

\- "Grey" by Ed Carlsen begins playing-

_Kid &amp; Emily, April 14, 20XX_

He found the name to be kind of odd yet for some reason, it felt so familiar. Shortly after, they made their way back inside as Pit chatted to Palutena about his findings meanwhile Dark Pit decided to explore the wall covered in photos. Luckily they had the date they visited written bellow as he looked for that specific date before stumbling upon the picture itself. The crimson-eyed angel stared at the photo as he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

In the photo was a picture of Icarus and his mother as they had their arms wrapped around one another. They both appeared to be happy as they looked at each other with adoration. Dark Pit found it all too surreal given the fact that Icarus has never showed any inch of affection towards anyone. As he continued to get lost in the image, the older toad noticed him.

"They were quite the couple those two," he spoke. "They wouldn't let go of one another the day they came to visit."

"What where they like anyways?" Dark Pit asked. While he was the type who usually cared less about the love life of others, he wanted to interrogate the man in hopes of learning something new about the sperm donor and his mother.

"Well," the toad answered, pausing for a moment to read their names. "Emily was a very outgoing and jovial individual, meanwhile her boyfriend Kid was rather an extremely shy individual yet courteous fellow. I don't remember much about them unfortunately however I can tell you this, the love they had for one another was absolutely genuine. The two were practically inseparable."

_"He knocked up this poor girl, acted like he cared and then when he told her he used her for sex, she just upped and left, abandoning both of you. He placed both of you in the trash, named Pit but didn't even bother naming you. He just called you other Pit and a useless clone."_

Dark Pit nodded as the older toad left to check up on the other tables. As he left, the angel took out his cellphone as he decided to take a picture of the photo. Viridi's words echoed into his mind as he recalled the time she told them about her high school years and how Icarus planned on using Emily. He started to wonder if Viridi's speculation was formed upon mere rumors (and resentment) towards the dark angel because this photo told another story, not to mention that the old waiter confirmed their feelings for one another to be mutual.

Just what else was there about his father that he didn't know?

* * *

Later on, the trio made their way towards the hotel as Palutena informed Dark Pit that he would be rooming with Pit, Lucas and Mega-Man while she'll be residing in the room next door. When they arrived, the two boys got dressed into their pajamas as to the younger angel's dismay, Pit decided to initiate conversation despite Dark Pit feeling drained from today's events.

\- "Coc'n Rolla" by Begnagrad starts playing.-

"Hey Pittoo, you know how they did a remake of _The Mummy _recently?" Pit gleefully reminded as Dark Pit groaned at the mention of his actual birth name.

"Yes and?" he replied rather dully as he showed the least bit interest in what his brother had to say. The other angel just wanted Pit to stop talking and go to bed. Dark Pit was surprised how he didn't manage to even get the hint, otherwise he would be talking to his boyfriend.

"Have you ever just wondered where Brendan Fraser is now?"

"Wait, what the hell does Brendan Fraser have to do with this?" Dark Pit raised a brow as he gave his brother a look of bewilderment. Lucas just wondered what in the world Pit was talking about as Mega Man was more engrossed with his droid phone.

"Think about it, Brendan Frasier was one of the greatest actors of our time growing up. In fact, did you know before the Big Bang was the Big Brendan?" Pit stated a matter-of-factly.

"What the fuck," Lucas questioned. He knew it didn't make any sort of sense because there was no such thing but he figured he might as well listen to Pit's odd explanation of things. After all, it would probably be one of the last before they have to deal with saving the world.

"Believe it or not, he was possibly even considered a god of some sorts. Anyways, rumor had it that Brendan lost his virginity before he was even born. He even left the womb with an erection!" Pit beamed. Dark Pit shook his head as he exactly knew where this was going. He decided to let his older brother have his moment before calling him out on his complete bullshit.

"In the year 1,968 B.F, which stands for before Fraser, his parents got together and engaged in an act of love! On December 3rd of 1,968 B.F, Brendan James Fraser entered our world. He landed a hit role in the action film, _The Mummy_! He got his first major role in 1,992 A.F which stands for After Fraser as he played the caveman that gets thawed out in a movie. From there, he had so many opportunities as Hollywood opened its doors to embrace him. He was dominated in the 90s and early 2000s as Lady Palutena got to witness these exciting moments when the films he starred in came out to theaters! Such films included _Bedazzled_, _Blast from the Past_, _Encino Man_ and then _The Mummy_, _The Mummy Returns_, and so much more!"

"Okaaaay," Dark Pit simply replied. "Please carry on."

"In 2003 A.F, the unthinkable happened. Brendan Fraser wasn't seen in another movie until _The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor _which came out in 2007 A.F. While at it, Tomb of the Dragon Emperor is an absolute disgrace and a complete insult to _The Mummy_ legacy. I'm appalled that movie was even made in the first place as it wasn't even good as the previous too. Anyways, I'm pretty sure you two like everyone else pondered this question in your life; just exactly where is Brendan Fraser now? Why isn't he in many films as of late? Well, in 2007 A.F., Brendan Fraser splits up with Afton. Ever since that split, Brendan Fraser began spiraling into a downfall. She asked for 900,000 a year in alimony since the divorce. This caused him to go desperate as he began taking bad roles in awful films, which wasn't even easy for him to do in the first place because the last couple of movies he was in such as _The Looney Tunes Movie _and _Monkeybone_ did horrible in the box office. Ever since then, nobody wanted him. Recently he landed a role in a Bollywood film as a villain and I'm really wishing him the best of luck and hopes that he succeeds. If you think about it, his story is really interesting because he used to be one of the most top paid Hollywood actors in the early 2000s and he has fallen so far. I don't think there is any other example of an actor going from the top to the bottom quite like Brendan Fraser has. Just his downfall alone is so fascinating to learn about as he could be anywhere in the world right now. Rumor has it that if you're so eager to see him that you put a pineapple on the sink of your bathroom, close the door, turn the lights off, spin around three times and saying "George, George, George of the jungle, watch out for that" and then stop right there, Brendan Fraser will appear in your mirror and give you a tree to finish the song."

"… Pitstain, you got this from a fucking Cr1tikal video," Dark Pit bluntly stated.

"That probably gives an awfully good explanation on why all of this information was so far-fetched to begin with," Lucas added.

"But Pittoo," the brunet pleaded, "just think about it. Where exactly is Brendan Fraser now? He could be anywhere, even somewhere in Indeos for all we know!"

"Now that just sounds fucking ridiculous."

Before Pit could even have the chance to rebuttal, Palutena knocked on the door connected to her hotel room as she opened it and peered inside.

"Pit and Pittoo, go to bed already. We have a big day we have to prepare for tomorrow," she informed them. Both of the angel twins groaned as they both make their way towards the bathroom to brush their teeth and floss. As she observed them, the goddess heard some fighting as she figured something silly was happening yet again.

"DON'T TURN OFF THE FUCKING LIGHTS PIT-STAIN!"

"GEORGE, GEORGE, GEORGE OF THE OW!"

Lucas just shook his head as the blond tucked himself in. Luckily for Mega Man, he was already knocked out as Dark Pit punched his brother on the shoulder before turning the lights back on in the bathroom. Pit frowned as he figured he would have to attempt to see if he could summon Brendan Fraser another day.

\- "Theme Of Laura (Reprise)" from the Silent Hill 2 OST begins playing-

Later on that night, the dark angel woke up as he glanced at the alarm clock next to him as it read 1:40 am. Realizing that he couldn't go back to sleep, the raven haired boy reached over for his glasses case along with his cellphone and grabbed both before reaching for his headphones. Keeping in mind that he was sharing a hotel room with other people, he placed the cord inside the headphone jack before covering himself with the comforter.

Dark Pit decided to browse the internet for a bit as he checked up on his email, Twitter, and Facebook page as he noticed an article of interest. Tapping the article, it opened up another browser as it took him to the news's website as it discussed signs of bullying. As he started to watch the interview, he saw the news anchor interviewing someone as they began to discuss the signs of bullying after some incident occurred at a school.

"Just remember anyone can be bullied."

As Dark Pit heard those magical words, a sudden flashback came as it all started coming back to him.

_It was during the middle of his sixth grade year as the school gathered up the sixth graders in the auditorium for a mandatory presentation on bullying. He stared off into the distance, already looking uninterested yet realized that this beats going back to class so he would just have to grin and bear it. The school decided to break down the groups as some of the topics being discussed differed from the upperclassmen. As the auditorium filled up, Principal Toadsworth made his way up towards the stage. From there, he began to explain the purpose of the presentation before he allowed the guest speaker to take over._

_The lights dimmed a bit to allow the students to read the PowerPoint presentation on bullying. The man discussed how the bullying incidents are increasing as well as discussed statistics for school violence. He went over different types of bullying as he touched up on cyberbullying, on campus and off campus bullying. As he continued rambling on, Dark Pit yawned as he felt that this entire presentation was meaningless._

_"Bullying can affect anyone," the guest speaker explained. "Anyone can be a victim of bullying."_

_He continued tackling on the subject as the students listened. Something heavily bothered the dark angel throughout the entire presentation as it painted anyone as a victim and it's completely random. Soon, he did the unthinkable and stood up._

_"I think you're full of shit," he remarked. Some students gasped while the others who had prior knowledge about the angel snickered. This caused the man's jaw to drop before exchanging a look of disgust._

_"Excuse me?!"_

_"You've heard me. The entire thing these stupid anti-bullying campaigns do is claim nothing but bullshit. They try to make everyone feel special by saying that anyone can be a victim and it's random. If that were the case, more people would have been getting harassed asswipe!"_

_The guest speaker scoffed as he wondered what kind of child he was. He couldn't believe someone was attacking the campaign simply because it took everyone into account. One of the teachers pulled him aside and took the dark angel out of the auditorium and gave him a long lecture about his disruptive behavior._

_After school, Dark Pit grumbled to himself about the lousy presentation as he managed to talk himself out of getting a detention for his "disobedience." As he made his way towards his locker, he began to overhear Cloud chatting up with a group of friends as he decided to hide himself for the time being._

_"Damn, that presentation was so boring dude," said the patriotic Mario recolor named Patrio._

_"Well, it can't be as entertaining as hearing Pit go off on a tangent about something autistic," Elias exclaimed. This caused the group of boys to laugh as Dark Pit grimaced. Even though he found his brother to be very annoying, he despised it when anyone talked ill about him._

_"I agree. Besides, Pit's like fucking retarded anyways. I can't stand it when he goes on and on talking about how great Abraham Lincoln is or how much he loves the founding fathers despite their flaws, it's just so fucking stupid," Nicholas complained._

_"Well duh," Cloud chimed in. "Why do you think we hang out with him in the first place!?"_

_"Because you want us to suffer?" guessed a red Yoshi named Rodney._

_"No! It's to make ourselves look great and get a good laugh out of it! Do you actually think I'm his friend or something?" Cloud explained. The angel snickered a bit as Nicholas just looked at him._

_"Not really. Besides, we're fucking using the autist anyways. I still can't believe he actually thinks we're his friends."_

_This caused the group of boys to laugh as they continued mocking Pit and making fun of him. Dark Pit knew this was nothing knew as both he and Pit were constant victims of bullying (well more so him than his brother). It didn't help that Pit took remedial classes due to his reading and writing comprehension levels not being up to par with the others. Dark Pit recalled how they both attended a resource room during their elementary school years at one point before Palutena pulled them out for homeschooling. As they got older, it turned out that Dark Pit's skills were up to par while Pit had to attend resource to give him the help he needed._

_While Dark Pit's thoughts were engulfed by his own sea of woes, he accidentally closed his locker as it garnered Cloud's attention towards him. The blond angel smirked as his friends chuckled before approaching him._

_"Hey look, if it isn't Fagtoo," he snidely remarked. "I wonder what you were doing inside your locker anyways? Oh wait, I know! You were fapping to pictures of the terrible faggot Cloud Strife!"_

_Dark Pit rolled his eyes in annoyance as Cloud's hooligans laughed, feeding the blond's massive ego._

_"First of all, there are three things wrong with your statement. One, I don't fucking masturbate. Two, I don't even know who the fuck Cloud Strife is and three, for the last goddamn time, I'm not gay!" the angel argued back. This only caused the group to laugh even more as they surrounded him._

_"Quit fucking sperging Shittoo," Nicholas scolded. "We get it, you're not gay."_

_Dark Pit scowled as he heard the mockery in Nicholas's tone._

_"Hey Fagtoo, is your brother autistic or is he just retarded?" Elias asked, sniggering. Cloud high fived him as the dark angel rolled his eyes. His blood began to boil at their constant derogatory remarks. There was only so much bullshit one could handle before either lashing out and or burying it in their subconscious, just for those memories to replay during depressive episodes._

_"Fuck off…" Dark Pit hissed as his voice was filled with irritation, almost as if he was giving off a warning of some sorts._

_"What was that? You're a faggot?!" Cloud mocked. His friends began bursting out into a fit of laughter as Dark Pit clenched his fists. He was sick of this piece of shit and before he knew it, the black angel tackled Cloud as they began fighting. Dark Pit repeatedly punched him in the face as he was too blindsighted by rage to realize that an authority figure came over towards their direction._

_"All of you, go to the principal's office, NOW!"_

_Dark Pit sat inside the office as each of Cloud's friends antagonized him while they played victim. The dark angel already knew how this was going to end as Cloud and his friends were going to get off with scotch free meanwhile, he'll be getting suspended. He knew that the school system always took the side of the bullies as they antagonized their victims. They claimed them to be liars, especially if the bully happened to be affiliated with sports, had parents in a high position or can manipulate everyone to demonstrate how "good" of a human being they are._

Dark Pit sighed as he recalled that very night. Palutena grounded him that night as he refused to tell her the truth. As he dwelled on his own thoughts, the angel realized he heavily regretted not telling Pit about how Cloud and his friends were just using him for their own entertainment purposes. Hell, he even remembered how they went out to a rave one night to lose Pit and ditch him on purpose. Luckily his brother met a group of people who were willing to take him home. Soon another flashback hit him as it took place two weeks after the angel twins were pulled out once more for homeschooling.

_They were recently invited to participate in the fourth Super Smash Brothers tournament as Pit was elated as he kept bouncing around like an eager child on Christmas morning. He was excited that both his beloved goddess along with his baby brother were going to be fighters._

_While Pit scurried off to talk to the other participants (and reconcile with some old friends), Dark Pit just stood in line, uninterested as he waited to fill out his form. __The dark angel deemed any form of social interaction futile at this point due to his past experiences of being tarnished for who he is.__ He caught sight of a meek blond as suddenly, Dark Pit felt something as his heart started to beat fast._

_"Stop looking at him Dark, you're like everyone else. You're normal."_

_He quickly looked away as the homophobic slurs of Cloud and many others began flooding him. Dark Pit kept telling himself over and over that he was straight and he wasn't into men. It didn't help as he got acquainted in the mansion that he kept seeing Lucas everywhere. So in hopes of keeping the boy away from him, he started harassing Lucas to __restrain himself from temptation (while ignoring the fact he suffered from internalized homophobia)._

_One day he came to the realization that he did in fact, have romantic feelings towards boys and silently sobbed. It was something that was rather difficult to come to terms with given the harassment he endured in the past nor did he want Cloud Angelos to be right __(given that the rich angel constantly berated him with homophobic slurs)__. Luckily, he managed to get over that as he decided to be true to his feelings and asked Lucas out inside a Hot Topic. From there, his life changed drastically almost as if meeting Lucas was the first step to finally being free and independent, let alone warped his viewpoint on humanity itself._

As Dark Pit decided to fall back asleep, he realized the reason why he harassed Lucas during the Super Smash Brothers tournament was because he didn't want to accept that his crush for him was genuine. He was berated constantly with homophobic slurs to the point where he was ashamed to have any feelings for someone of the same sex. Now, he could care less as he learned that he was actually pansexual as he experienced feelings for people regardless of their gender.

* * *

\- "Name of Light" from the Solatorobo OST begins playing-

The next morning, everyone was up and ready as they are going to meet the Holy Trinity. Pit appeared to be singing something as Dark Pit rolled his eyes in response. Lucas on the other hand, noticed how quickly everyone moved on from Marc's death as the general felt that it was all too surreal. The blond was glad to see Robin and Cia faring well before losing his own train of thought because of Pit.

"I've been here all night. I've been here all day. And boooooooooooooy, you got me walking side to side," the cheerful angel sang.

"Goddamn it Pit-stain, it's too early for this shit!" Dark Pit complained. Unfortunately, Pit was in his own world as he appeared to be listening to his mp3 player, singing to his heart's content. The black angel recalled the time Palutena forced him to accompany Pit to attend both Ariana Grande concerts as the goddess didn't want Pit by himself (more like she knows he's capable of holding on his own however she wanted to force Dark Pit to spend time with his brother). Let's just say Dark Pit suffered throughout the entire concert session as the screaming fans were enough to give him a migraine, let alone Pit's squealing. Deep down, he did enjoy Ariana's music however kept it a secret from everyone else because otherwise, Palutena would playfully tease him for it.

While Pit jammed, he was excited to see Abraham Lincoln once again as the 16th President took off to take care of some business after S.T.E.A.M.'s headquarters got demolished. Furthermore, he recalled his words he told him long ago when they first spoke to one another.

_"First, you must unite all people within the nation as being separated does more harm than good."_

The light angel made a mental note as he checked the first agenda off the check list as he recalled the next step.

"Second, you must go into the past and find out what even started the whole mess. unfortunately you can't tamper with it but if you must, you can see what the world would look like if none of those events ever happened but mind you, the love you have right now or the love everyone currently has for each other may or may not cease to exist."

Pit took a mental note that the next step was to find the root of all evil to try to further grasp his knowledge on the enemy. The brunet didn't want to risk tampering with the past as he took note of how far everyone has come along the way. It was interesting to think that they were all once fighting against one another before coming to terms with their differences as everyone started to connect with one another.

Everyone took off as they left the hotel, making their way towards the location of the Holy Trinity.

* * *

\- "To True Return" from the Solatorobo OST begins playing-

While our heroes embarked on the next step of their journey, meanwhile back at Icarus's lair, Yoshi knocked on the door to his office before opening it slightly.

"What is it?" the dark angel replied, predictably.

"Someone's here to see you," the green terminator answered.

"Very well then, send them in."

With those words, Yoshi departed as Morshu stepped inside along with Fat Pikachu and Gay Piplup. Despite Cia defeating Mewtwo, Morshu wasn't going to give up until he can get his revenge on the dark sorceress and those Hot Topic jerks. Icarus's gaze was fixated the trio as his lifeless eyes frightened Gay Piplup. The penguin Pokemon could tell something was off about this man as if something or someone devoid him completely of expressing any other emotion expect for malevolence.

"What is it that you inquire?" Icarus asked. Fat Pikachu exchanged glances with the other Pokemon as the electric mouse creature felt a chill down his spine.

"Well," Morshu answered, "MMMM, word has it that those menacing brats know the location to your fortress. Seeing how it is highly unfair of them to give you a disadvantage, I've decided to help you."

A wicked grin formed on the brunet's face, being pleased with Morshu's help.

"I'll construct a mandatory obstacle course they will have to go through in order to even reach the base's entrance. The obstacle itself will consist of ten courses which completely differ from one another. Furthermore to make sure no one can slide by with ease, the only ones who are allowed to participate to see if their army will proceed or not are the members of the dreadful Hot Topic Krew," the portly Koridian elaborated.

Icarus was very pleased with Morshu as he paid the man a hefty amount of rupees before constructing the list of obstacle courses he wanted the man to utilize. The dark angel smirked once more as he handed Morshu the list.

**Obstacle List**  
1\. Cart Racing  
2\. Pokemon battle  
3\. Fighting an enemy from the past  
4\. Lunatic+ level battle  
5\. A quiz (Master Quest Rule: Don't get hit)  
6\. Break the Targets  
7\. Ball  
8\. Arwing battle  
9\. Dancing contest  
10\. [CENSORED AS IT'S A SURPRISE]

The shopkeeper began reading it as he nodded before taking off as Morshu and his pals left the office. Icarus seemed amused as he gave a menacing chuckle.

"I hope poor wittle Pittoo doesn't have stage fright when I reveal his some of his major secrets. After all, I already created the perfect playlist…"

With those words, Icarus went into a generic villain laughing fit as he couldn't wait for them to arrive at the fortress.

As Morshu and friends began constructing the course (and sealing up the hidden entrance that was IN THE BATHROOM), a familiar godlike man observed them as it was none other than Colonel Sanders, the owner of KFC.

The old man rubbed his chin before pinching his skin and removing his face off and dropping it on the floor? As the mask was removed, it revealed a red scarf along with tufts of blond hair as it turned out, Colonel Sanders was actually Hylia's Chosen Hero all along!

However the question remains; just why did the hero hide under the guise of KFC?

* * *

**And the plot continues to thicken. Well, at least they'll finally meet the Holy Trinity and learn how to combat the Big Bads. Anyways, who knows when chapter 37 will be out or if it will be in the set or if you guys will get lucky and have it released fresh and hot.**

**Also I'm curious, who are your favorite characters in this story (not just the HTK)? Which ones do you think you really relate t? Last but not least, which characters did you use to hate but not like and why?**

**Just silly questions but hey, curiosity killed the cat.**

**EDIT: Forgot to mention for those who still write club stories, you can do your own thing. Like for instance, I'm going to be giving a shout out to LucarioFan3 because I really appreciate how WAA Weirdos Emissary (if you haven't already, please check out its reboot) has its own plot, does its own thing completely while maintaining its humor. Plus, it's interesting to see the other clubs (like the HTK) interpreted differently as opposed to how they are in this story.**


	50. Chaptar 37: Discovering the Truth

**We're back at it again guys. Well to admit, this would have been uploaded much earlier if we didn't end up writing the final chapter beforehand. So in conclusion, there are only two chapters of this story that needs to be written and then we're finally done! Woo!**

**Note that I'll probably go back in and most likely add the rest of the soundnotes later and fix up things but anyways, enjoy!**

**EDIT: Finally got around to fixing things in this chapter and added the rest of the soundnotes. You know the drill, listen to the songs on Youtube (extended versions recommended) to get the actual tone of the scene.**

**Trigger warning for ableist slurs.**

* * *

**Chaptar 37: Discovering the Truth**

-" Ocean of Memories" from the Fate/Stay Night Blade Works OST begins playing-

Icarus tossed and turned in his sleep as he appeared to be dreaming about something. For some reason, the dream felt very familiar, however it was almost as if something or someone erased it from him on purpose.

_Icarus sat off to the side as he observed the townspeople walking by, __presuming on with their day to day business__. He was down in the dumps as he managed to accidentally fail a major exam which in turn, could hinder his med school career. The dark angel sighed as not one single soul even bothered to lend a hand and ask what was wrong. The brunet was pretty much used to it by now as his life started spiraling downhill since the loss of his girlfriend six years ago._

_He sat under the oak tree in the park, observing the happy children play before looking down to his knees yet again. Little did he know someone started repeatedly tugging at his shirt. Grumbling, Icarus glanced up as he noticed not one, but two small angels glancing at him. The one who held his shirt stared at him curiously with his big blue eyes while the other observed the ground._

"_What's wrong mister?" the child asked gently._

"_It's complicated kid," he replied. "Let's just say stuff happened."_

_There was no way he was going to explain to a small child about failing exams and the pressures schools place on people as it was nothing but competition._

"_Wanna play with me and my brother?" the small angel asked._

The angel woke up before he even had the chance to reply. It all started coming back to him as he recalled the two angel twins visiting him several times as they always talked and wanted him to play with them. He knew they were his sons yet he wondered why this memory kept disappearing. He took note of the sun peering through his window as he reached over for his photo of Emily, frowning.

Zelda gently knocked on his door and stepped inside as she knew it was unusual for her boss to sleep in, especially during this time.

"Is everything alright sir?"

"No, I'm afraid not," he replied as his voice was filled with sadness.

"Care to talk about it?"

Seeing how Zelda heard him out the first time and never ridiculed him, the angel figured he could trust his secretary.

"One time in my life, I was madly in love with a woman by the name of Emily Martinez. I've met her around my senior year in high school. Like my mother, she made me feel whole again and always included me in her outings. Our relationship lasted a while however…. I grew scared. You see, I've lost my mother from an illness and feared if Emily were to get too close to me, she'll forego the same fate. So like the coward I was, I ended up becoming rather distant from her as I ended up hurting her more than I should. I eventually left, only leaving a note as I told her that I'm sorry for everything. A year later, she passed away as I didn't even realize till six or seven years later that I've even impregnated her with the twins," he explained as his lip trembled.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, I really am sir. The thing is, how would she feel if she knew you were doing this?"

All the sudden, Zelda noticed something eerie as the dark angel clutched onto his chest before getting up and choking her. The blonde took note of his lifeless eyes once more as she knew it wasn't Icarus himself hurting her.

"Try… to fight it… Icarus…. I believe in you…"

With those words, he managed to stop as he told her to quickly run off before he ends up harming her again. The Hylian took his advice and stormed off, leaving a frightened Icarus alone in his chamber.

* * *

\- "Roxas" from the Kingdom Hearts 2.5 ReMIX OST starts playing-

The group finally arrived as there they were, the Holy Trinity themselves: Beyoncé, Rihanna and Nicki Minaj. Everyone stared at them in awe while Shia squealed as she finally got to meet three of her favorite musicians.

"EEEEEEEEE I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M MEETING BEYONCE, RIHANNA AND NICKI MINAJ OH MY GOD!" screamed the girl in excitement. Nicki looked at her and sighed.

"Girl, you need to calm down. You guys aren't here just to admire us, we know what's up," the singer replied. Shia apologized for her behavior as Pit tried his best to conceal his excitement as well.

"Thank you," Soren said. He wondered how much more he could handle before he needed to drink himself to death. Everyone was just so goddamn annoying.

"Hey, that was kind of rude," Robin shot back at Soren. In turn, Soren rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Says one of the worst Fire Emblem characters to ever exist. We all know the reason why Intelligent Systems even created the concept of a My Unit was because they needed a cash grab for a dying franchise, thus them catering to a bunch of disgusting weeaboos," the raven haired man explained, causing Robin to scoff.

"That was very uncalled for," Cia remarked, trying to make light of the situation. Soren wasn't going to let her have it either.

"Says the character with the most inane motivation for war. I know Ganondorf was behind the manipulation but seriously, you could have went for the damn Triforce instead, not romance," Soren brought up. Cia growled as Grima muttered towards his daughter, telling her that arguing with Soren is never worth it as he will always one up you no matter what you do.

"Anyways, you're here because Abraham Lincoln sent you am I correct?" Beyoncé guessed. Pit nodded as Lincoln showed up with his buddies from the flop Codename STEAM. From there, she began to explain to everyone their purpose as Pit and Dark Pit are to go to Skyworld to find the root of the problem. Rihanna on the other hand, told them the only way one could beat Ganondorf is one, if they're a huge weeb and two, with Caramelldansen. This part would have been much longer but I weave in and out of parts I have muse for actually so I apologize. Moving on.

* * *

\- "Royal Capital ~Majestic Grandeur~" from the Tales of Graces OST plays-

With the aid of the Holy Trinity, the angel twins were transported to Skyworld as they recalled the second part of their mission. A couple of centurions passing by noticed Pit as they greeted their captain.

"Captain Pit, what brings you up here?" one of them asked.

"Lady Palutena sent me on official business to investigate something in Skyworld," Pit cheerfully replied.

"Do you need any help captain?" another asked, volunteering. Pit shook his head in response as he simply informed the centurions that this was something he can easily handle on his own. He didn't realize that angels and centurions were permitted from entering the time room unless they were officials who held extremely high positions (despite Pit being the closest to Palutena, even the general of Skyworld was permitted from entering).

In the meantime, the angel twins made their way towards Skyworld's library as it held information that regular libraries back at home didn't have. Pit recalled Palutena telling him to read up about an archangel named Erebus as they began to browse the books.

After ten minutes of searching, Dark Pit managed to find the book as he pulled it out as both of them started to read. Dark Pit read a lot faster than his older twin as he had to wait a good minute or two before he could even flip the page.

\- "The Grudge" from the Tales of Symphonia OST starts playing-

From what the tales told them, Erebus was a very promising young angel back in his youth. He was well adored, everyone loved him and he even had parents who supported him growing up. There were no signs of the archangel ever being harmed as he was the perfect pupil. One day, his demeanor completely changed with the visit of an oracle. In the tale, the oracle told him that his future wasn't going to be a bright one despite everyone else claiming otherwise. Erebus in turn, insulted the oracle, calling her a liar as she conjured out his fate in front of his very eyes.

It revealed a young priestess sealing him up as the archangel had gone mad with power. Erebus struck the oracle in complete anger before storming off. As the angel grew older, he began to think highly of himself as people kissed his feet. Because of the others giving into his massive ego, he began to believe he should be the world's rightful ruler, even going far enough to believe he was the next coming of Christ.

As the angel twins continued to read, the tale emphasized how Erebus took advantage of Aeris, a young angel who was gifted in the art of magic. Erebus isolated young Aeris from her peers, even going far to use manipulative tactics to turn her against her own friends and family. He pretty much made her completely dependent on him until her use was over. When she created his strongest summon yet, Erebus muttered a few words as it bounded the young angel's body with the creature, becoming one. Dark Pit turned the page as he almost dropped the book from complete shock as he recognized both the monster and the archangel from his dream! Pit took note of his brother's odd behavior as he continued to read at his own pace (and to the best of his ability as he had to ask Pittoo the definition of certain terms).

Erebus eventually became so powerful that Zeus alongside the other gods had to request outside help from Hylia, Arceus, Anri, and all of the other, ancient legendary heroes as they gave it their all. Eventually, Erebus managed to become imprisoned with the help of a young priestess named Iris. She utilized the Staff of Adriel to its full potential as it allowed for Zeus to contain him. The story ended with Erebus's trial as he was punished and sealed away for all eternity for his crimes.

* * *

\- "Blumenkranz" from the Kill la Kill OST starts playing-

In a vacant room away from the other Big Bags, Ragyo and Nui talked amongst one another, Ragyo adoring her perfect henchmen.

"Soon, it'll be our time to rise once again," the white haired woman said. She recalled the day she and Nui came to this timeline like it was yesterday.

_It took place years after the events which partook in another timeline. Dark Pit and Palutena were already dead as Erebus finally got what he rightfully desired; a world of his own. The archangel backstabbed Icarus as he fused him with his project as the other angel was no more while his corpse laid inside its crystallized chamber._

_To Raygo's luck, Erebus loved the malice she demonstrated as she became one of his most trustful allies yet as he provided her with life fibers. All of the Big Bads who he knew had their own motives were also dead as he killed Yoshi and the others, leaving the thousands of Terminator bots to run amok, giving the false illusion that Yoshi did all of this._

_As Erebus sensed a disturbance in time with the Resistance, he crafted up a time portal of his own, ordering Ragyo, Rei and Nui to go back in the past to prevent them from succeeding. The three hopped in as they seized their chance to have what was rightfully theirs yet again._

* * *

\- "Royal Capital ~Majestic Grandeur~" from the Tales of Graces OST plays once more-

As the boys read more books about the evil archangel (Pit reading condensed versions of his tale in the form of children's literature), a random angel scholar passed by and took interested. The woman approached them and exchanged a warm smile.

"I'm surprised to see someone else heavily engrossed in learning about the cruel archangel Erebus," she exclaimed.

"Well, it's interesting but I personally find American history to be a lot better in my honest opinion," Pit bluntly stated. Dark Pit rolled his eyes and sighed, telling the scholar to ignore him as he showed interest towards Erebus.

"Speaking of this archangel, did someone ever happen to come across his seal by any chance?" Dark Pit questioned.

The scholar paused for a moment before replying.

"Unfortunately, yes. Years ago, a group of archaeologists explored the ruins not too far from here as they came across his seal. Being curious, one of them tapped it as a dark wave of energy unleashed itself onto the world, killing all those on sight as Erebus took off in freedom. Ever since then, no one knows of his whereabouts and no matter how hard we're trying, we can't find him," she explained as the two angels nodded.

"Now one more question, what exactly made him murder the oracle? It never quite explained in the story what made him snap."

"Well about that, the oracle predicted someone would end up undoing his seal. When she showed him this however, he completely snapped and killed her, finding her predictions to be blasphemy."

The scholar pulled out an ancient piece of paper as she began to unfold it, revealing the oracle's final prediction. Both Pit and Dark Pit intensely stared at the picture as it revealed another monstrous creature holding the Staff of Adriel, while inside a blue crystallized prison was another angel as it was fused with the monster. In addition, Erebus sat onto the side as it revealed two angels, one light and one dark fighting him.

"_That's… us Pittoo."_ Pit telepathically told him.

"She predicted two angels who look exactly alike would end up delivering the final blow and sealing him away once more," she explained.

"Mind if I take a picture with my iPhone miss?" Pit politely asked. The scholar nodded as he took the picture and sent it immediately to Palutena.

The Goddess of Light opened up her phone as her eyes widened. Erebus was in fact, behind the whole ordeal as she recognized the angel inside the crystallized prison of the monster to be none other than Icarus himself. Recalling the history of Erebus, he was mirroring old events as the archangel will eventually warp Lain into his own creature to take over the world for himself.

* * *

\- "Prison Island" from the Xenoblade Chronicles OST plays-

Icarus stumbled inside another room as he decided to let the door shut itself. The dark angel walked towards the three ancient relics as he first reached out for the Pole of Triumph as he held onto it before grabbing the Torch of Eldin. From there, he would position the torch as he attached the two pieces together and double-checked to make sure they were intact before grabbing the Orb of Destiny and gently settled it in the torch's socket.

As all three pieces began to react, the angel was taken back as the objects were covered in a binding light for a slight second as Icarus shielded his eyes with the use of his right elbow. When the light finally died down, it revealed the Staff of Adriel as the ancient relics completely transformed into their actual counterparts. The angel reached for it as the staff reacted to his touch, allowing the man to harness and use its powers to its fullest potential.

A wide, wicked grin found its way onto Icarus's face as he placed the Staff of Adriel off to the side before making his way towards Lain. The project stood there, looking completely devoid of any life as she allowed her master to embrace her. The dark angel softly stroked her face as he gently beamed before nuzzling her neck. While he claimed her to be his daughter, he viewed her more as a supplement for his deceased mother (whom he still misses very dearly).

While Icarus reminisced the times he spent with his mother in Lain's embrace, Yoshi walked by as the green dinosaur took notice of the door being slightly opened. Being curious, he couldn't help but pry himself into Icarus's own affairs as he caught glimpse of the angel gently stroking Lain's cheek. In turn, this allowed Yoshi to recall the project's actual purpose as he tried his best to dispose of it on purpose.

_**PROJECT LAIN**__  
__**Created by: Icarus Leventis and Dr. Erwin**_

_The replacement of Project S.A.R.A., Lain is able to fuse with all of the goddess essences. The primary goal is Lain will not be complete and in her final form until she has all four essences needed inside of her. She is proven to be the strongest creation yet, almost __strong enough to destroy the entire galaxy itself__ if she wanted to__. After she is fully complete, there will be no need for any of my minions, secretaries, the other evil heads or even Yoshi himself__. Lain will be the one who will cleanse the world anew and clean of its impurity, sin and end all suffering._

It turns out, Icarus lumped all of the others as being impure, sinners who needed to be cleansed off the planet. Rage began filling him up once more as the dinosaur had enough of being led around. The dinosaur was able to come to the conclusion that Icarus only helped him in the first place because he needed someone to do the dirty work for him while he spent hours working on his beloved project. To think someone he once viewed as his own savior only saw him as nothing more than a complete waste of space. With those thoughts, Yoshi took off before Icarus could even take notice of the Terminator dinosaur's presence.

* * *

\- "Dodongo's Cavern" from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time OST plays-

While major events were finally partaking, meanwhile at the Pentagon, important figures such as the beautiful CIA agent Bill Wilson and Bane alongside the FBI, military officials and finally Donald Trump himself as they were finally going to tackle their biggest issue yet, those terrorist groups. Bill informed them that Bernice lost interest in disposing them as she found the overall idea to be quite stupid as he recalled Icarus revealing the fact that they were being used.

"I have some very important information to tell you Mr. President," Bill exclaimed. Donald Trump folded his arms, giving him that stank face look he always has on his face when he was either in his own thoughts or wanted to hear the other had to say.

"Carry on," Trump answered.

"You see," Bill explained as he played the tape from when Icarus took over the secret Splatfest, "this man is the ring leader of the Big Bads himself. While he claims his band of cronies to be on our side, the truth is he used the government to allow his evil biddings to be left unseen. Even worse… one of them opposes you."

With another click, CIA revealed the profiles of the Big Bads as it revealed Ragyo, Sephiroth and Ganondorf didn't vote (and weren't even registered), Zanza and Porky were registered Republicans who've voted for Trump, Dickson, Zoont and Tito "Dick" Dickman baby were independents who voted Trump and last but not least (Ghiraham wrote in Demise's name), Icarus is actually registered as a Democrat who voted for Hillary Clinton.

"The leader himself is nothing but a dirty liberal!" Bill emphasized which in turn, the entire room gasped. Trump scoffed as the government files revealed everything about their new enemies.

"It appears that evil angel is absolutely retarded," Trump remarked. He began being an ableist asshat as he started to mock the handicapped once more, even making fun of Icarus's speech problems and other impairments. His supporters of course found it hilarious and laughed.

"Even worse sir," one of his men stated, "it turns out his terrorist angel sons are …. (dun dun dun) HALF MEXICAN!"

Everyone gasped in the room as it turned out, both Pit and Dark Pit were actually of mixed heritage, their father being Greek while their mother was Mexican.

"Disgusting, not only they might potentially be illegals but they're also retarded," Trump remarked in uttermost disgust. "Why is this beautiful country I'm trying to make great again (more like fucking hell) being attacked by retards?"

"I don't know sir but we have to do something about this!" Bane said, bringing up a very good point. They all pondered hard for a moment and wondered who they were going to call to help them. At first, they wanted to get help from the Avengers before they remembered that the League of Super Evil did a number to them, they thought about phoning the Justice League before realizing that Icarus probably put a stop to them as well. Last but not least, Trump got an idea as he began phoning someone. From the image, it revealed none other than Lena Oxton as Trump's last resort was to convince Overwatch to help him and to aid the country.

Tracer picked up the phone as Emily was in the background, wondering who her girlfriend was even talking to.

"Ello?" Tracer greeted.

"Is this Lena Oxton?" Donald Trump asked.

"Why yes it is. What is it that you need?" Realizing that she was being revealed on screen, Lena turned to her girlfriend and gagged in disgust. She remembered the outrage her sexuality caused many lonely men to cry into their waifu pillows with sexualized, underage anime girls as they blamed Blizzard for "catering to the feminists/SJWs/etc." while forgetting that Blizzard announced a long time ago that one of the characters was in fact, gay. They retaliated in many shapes and forms, going far as to make cringeworthy strawman comics to mock their enemies.

"I need your help in making this country great again," the anthropomorphic talking Cheeto explained, "we need Overwatch to help take down these terrorists."

Tracer thought for a moment as she remembered who Trump was and the shit he has done, not to mention his vice president is extremely homophobic and overall a disgusting human being.

"Lol how about no."

With those words, Tracer hung up before Trump had the chance to even respond. Being frustrated, the president went to his last resort as he had no choice to send in the SWAT team and the armed forces after them.

* * *

\- "Roxas" from the Kingdom Hearts 2.5 ReMIX OST plays again-

"So, who are you exactly," Mario asked.

"I'm Orson. You see, I was being held as prisoner the entire time at the fortress while Erwin worked under Icarus in hopes of getting his promotion. While I was locked inside a capsule, I saw all kinds of scenes in the lab as Erwin created tons of clones based off you guys and even created clone versions of the goddesses," the gray ghost explained. "In addition, since I was trapped, I was able to hear the other bad guys as each other them have their own motives. They are just using Icarus to get what they want until the time is right. Who knows which ones are actually on his side and who is just using him."

Dry Bowser knew the ghost was right as it explained why such villains like Ganondorf and Porky were even staying alongside Icarus in the first place. He knew they would eventually try to take over and dominate him yet it also seemed Icarus knew that, hence Lain's creation (and completion.)

* * *

\- "Encounter" from Metal Gear Solid plays-

Back at Skyworld, the angel twins snuck inside the headquarters as they started to roleplay Metal Gear Solid. They made sure to avoid any angels and or centurions working security as they managed to find the room the time device is being held in. Pit and Dark Pit quickly hid as two angels walk by.

"Did you hear what's going on back down at Earth," the first angel brought up.

"Yeah, from what I've seen, things appear to look very grim. Honestly, I didn't suspect Ourias's son to be the one behind this whole mess. To think about how kind he used to be when he was younger is quite depressing to be honest," the second angel answered. The two eventually disappeared as the angel twins rushed inside the room, quickly shutting the door behind them.

"Ourias? I suspected Icarus's father to be named Daedalus," Pit commented, being disappointed he guessed their grandfather's name wrong.

"Dude, the myth is completely unrelated and has nothing to do with Icarus himself. Have you even read the story of Icarus in the first place?" Dark Pit asked in annoyance.

"N-no…" Pit sheepishly replied. "Anyways, we should get going. Too bad it's hard to see how to use this thing so I guess we get to play the fun exciting game of guess the timelines! Now to find the one that will unveil the root of our entire problem!"

Before Dark Pit could even reply, Pit pressed the button as it took them to a time that took place prior to the fourth Super Smash Brothers tournament.

* * *

\- "Prison Island" from the Xenoblade Chronicles OST plays again-

While Pit and Dark Pit began their time traveling adventure meanwhile, back at Prison Island, I mean the Fortress of the Big Bads, Viridi and company were bored out of their mind once more. Marie browsed through the television channels as nothing but that terrible reality show _The Apprentice_ was on TV as a means of honoring the president.

"There's nothing but a load of horseshit on TV," Callie complained, shaking her head. She told Marie to shut the television off however her cousin held her hand for a slight moment as if telling her to halt.

"Hey guys, you might want to watch this."

Viridi, Rosalina and Kynthia huddled over towards the couch as the three scoffed when they saw Trump on national television addressing something and of course, doing his fucking hand gestures.

"My fellow Amerijapanadaropesiafricans," he started, "I am here to address the many concerns of our beloved people."

"Oh god, here we go with the fucking wall again," Kynthia bemoaned, rolling her eyes.

"As you may know, there are currently five, that's right, five major terrorist groups running amok alongside our enemies," Trump explained. The picture showed the Hot Topic Krew, Heroes of Light, the MemeMemeMeme Brigade, the League of Super Evil and the Resistance to refresh the mind of its citizens.

"I've forgot we were branded as terrorists," Viridi simply remarked, sighing.

"You see, there's another terrorist group out there who in fact, might possibly one leading all of these groups altogether," the evil Cheeto rambled. Another picture revealed itself as it was none other than the Big Bads themselves! Callie and Marie suppressed giggles meanwhile Viridi formed a wide grin on her face.

"Well, well looks like the tables have finally turned on them. Those numbskulls precious lord and savior Donald Trump thinks they're enemies. At least the bumbling baboon got one thing right," the Goddess of Nature commented.

"You see, this the pinnacle of these groups was founded by none other than their devious leader Icarus Leventis. While I examined the files, I learned that Icarus is connected to two of the other terrorist leaders."

The TV revealed Icarus's photo alongside the photos of Pit and Dark Pit respectively. There were lines connecting them as it formed a triangle and for a split moment, Callie could have sworn she saw the Illuminati symbol appear.

"Holy shit, he's really going at it," Marie laughed. She could imagine the Big Bads wanting to hurt Icarus at that point because he just soiled their good name and got them marked as terrorists (despite all of them being villains themselves).

"These young terrorist are that man's sons. Icarus is leading all of these terrorist groups to put a stop to this country from becoming great again. And you know what's even worse? Those dirty no good, rotten children of his are… HALF MEXICAN!"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Rosalina remarked as she shook her head.

"What the hell does being of mixed Latino heritage have to fucking do with terrorism," Kynthia commented, "oh wait I've totally forgot; Trump's a fucking racist shithead and utilizes fear mongering to his upmost advantage."

The TV revealed more as Donald Trump leaked Icarus's political preferences and who he even voted for as the people roared in anger. Viridi knew the Big Bads were going to be pissed off as he is sending his men to handle them as well. The door opened as Marie quickly turned off the TV, mistaking it for Icarus but instead, it was Yoshi.

"What do you want?" Viridi retorted as she folded her arms. All of the other girls followed her lead as they narrowed their gaze at the green dinosaur. Yoshi however, waved his hands as he showed them he meant no harm.

"I already know about Dry Bowser meeting you guys here, so no need to act like I'm some menacing asshole," Yoshi barked back, shaking his head. The girls exchanged glances with one another as they wondered how Icarus's right hand man figured it out.

"You see," he explained, "I was the one who purposely called for his services to come inside the first place. It may sound far-fetched but you may want to know the actual purpose of his creation, Project Lain."

The girls inched towards him as the dinosaur proved himself to be no threat. They wondered why Yoshi was turning his back on Icarus now, especially given that the angel gave him another chance at life.

"Lain's actual purpose is to cleanse the world of all of those who are impure sinners as he wants to start life anew and free of sin. In addition, with her creation, Icarus has absolutely no use for us minions anymore as he purposely gathered them to wipe them out. In other words, he wants to completely wipe out humanity and even views himself as some sort of God," Yoshi elaborated, causing the group of girls' eyes to widen from shock. "I already know about the specialized weapons Dry Bowser gave to you guys along with his instructions. In fact, I'm going to tell you that all of the teams are going to be making their way here as we speak. When they arrive on the final stage in the obstacle course, you guys will go out and strike and dismantle the barrier. This will allow for two groups to go through the secret entrance and begin the ambush."

"… Are you saying that… you're helping us?" Rosalina questioned, being quite the skeptic. Then again, who can blame her seeing how Yoshi had her killed off so many times in the story.

"Of course. Before I take leave, someone told me to give you guys this."

Yoshi handed the Mirror of Truth over to Viridi as he made his way towards the exit. "Shine it on Icarus when you get the chance."

With those words, he took off as the girls could hear the muffled cries of angry minions. Apparently word got out that their president turned his back on them as they were now under the same category as the so called "terrorist" groups. Shortly after, a furious Icarus stepped inside as he decided to berate his ungrateful prisoners yet again.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKERS! THIS IS ALL OF YOUR FUCKING FAULT!" he snapped, acting like a damn two year old. "IF IT WASN'T FOR THAT STUPID TV, NONE OF THOSE OTHER IMBECILES WOULD BE LASHING OUT AT ME!"

\- "Viridi, Goddess of Nature" from the Kid Icarus Uprising OST begins playing-

Viridi on the other hand, sneered at him as she folded her arms and leaned over.

"Well, who was the fucking moron that wanted us to be in luxury in the first place? My, for someone who has an ego the size of Jupiter, you sure act like a big baby," she casually commented, watching the man glare intensely. "In addition to that, you were making such a huge deal about how we're so called ungrateful and you didn't want your prisoners to rot away. Not my fault you were a giant idiot and bought us a smart TV. Am I right or, am I right?"

This caused the girls to go in a massive giggle fit as Icarus growled under his breath. His eyes began to twitch as he had just about enough of the small goddess.

"SHUT THE FUCK UPICUS!"

Icarus quickly cupped his mouth in shock as he realized what came out of his lips. The girls glanced at one another in complete confusion meanwhile, Viridi took out the Mirror of Truth and did what Yoshi told her. A binding light struck the dark angel as Rosalina saw another dark figure inside him for a split moment as it managed to stay within. Afterwards, the mirror stopped as it revealed Icarus's true appearance, a redheaded angel with white wings and green eyes. He still donned the elegant outfit as Viridi's eyes widened from complete shock. Icarus was in fact, Palutena's former angel from the past.

"HOLY. FUCKING. SHIT. And here I thought you were actually someone cool," Viridi pointed out, being disappointed yet highly amused at the same time. She was doing it to piss Icarus off on purpose.

"Viridi, who is that?" Kynthia asked, being confused. It was quite odd to see such a terrible being whom made himself out to be so menacing acting like a huge baby all of the sudden.

"This is the loser I've told you guys before. His name isn't Icarus, that's actually his middle name. His real name is Kid," Viridi replied, laughing.

Icarus tried his best to refrain every bone in his body from killing the Goddess of Nature.

"FUCK YOU VIRIDIUS!" He yelled, giving her the finger. Viridi rolled her eyes in response.

"Oh grow the fuck up already. Stop being such a big baby and take responsibility for once! After all, you're the monkey who caused this entire mess in the first place," she casually remarked. "I'm surprised for someone who claims to hate me so much, you haven't killed me yet. My god, you really are shit at this villain thing Squid Icarus."

"MY NAMIUS IS NOT SQUIDICUS!"

"Oh wait, I forgot, you name is Dickarus now."

The blonde goddess received more laughs on her end as Icarus gravitated towards her, just to stop in his tracks.

**"She isn't worth your time. Ignore her and get back on track! We can deal with her later."**

Icarus turned around and gave all of them the finger before departing. Viridi just laughed as she couldn't believe that the big bad himself turned out to be the kid she used to harass back when she was a lot younger.

"You guys remember how I said I wanted to apologize to the kid I wrongfully harassed?" the goddess reminded them. They nodded in response as Viridi frowned. "Well you know what, after all the shit he's pulled, he doesn't deserve it."

"Viridi I don't apologizing works that-!"

Before Rosalina could finish, Viridi cut her off as she short goddess didn't give two shits at this point. If he refused to show her respect and retaliate in the form of petty revenge, then he didn't deserve to have his heartfelt apology.

* * *

-" Ocean of Memories" from the Fate/Stay Night Blade Works OST plays again-

"Let's try this era," Pit suggested. Dark Pit groaned as they were in an unknown time period in Smashville. The two decided to look around before the dark angel grabbed his older brother and pulled him inside a bush.

"What was that for Pittoo?!" Pit scolded, frowning. Dark Pit shushed him as he pointed at two younger angels not from afar.

The angel twins caught sight of their younger selves playing together at the park as they played with their action figures from Transformers. They were five years old and were playing together as Pit held onto his Optimus Prime figure meanwhile Pittoo was Megatron.

"You'll never stop the Decepticons, Prime!" Pittoo exclaimed, trying his best to sound menacing.

"Ha, that's what you think Megatron," Pit replied, playing the part of Optimus. As the two small angels continued to play with one another, a group of kids surrounded the two as they snickered.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," a chubby boy commented.

"Dumb and Dumber," said another. The group of boys laughed as one of them caught glimpse of the action figures.

"You retards are into Transformers? That so is so lame," exclaimed a lanky boy. Pit puffed his cheeks and frowned.

"No it's not! Now leave us alone!"

The group of bullies laughed, finding their reactions to be oh so hilarious. They were even more amused how Pittoo cowered behind Pit as the little dark angel was shaking.

"Aw, look at this baby, he's sacred," the chubby boy mocked. "What are you going to do retard, cry?"

Before the boys could go any further and harm them, a rock flung itself at high speed in their direction as it hit a tree branch.

"What the?!"

Another rock lunged its way as the bullies took off. The two small angels looked to see who did it as they caught glimpse of another angel holding onto a slingshot. The older counterparts of the two glanced at one another.

"Is that who I think it is?" Pit murmured under his breath.

"That's… our father but how? I don't even remember meeting him," Dark Pit whispered back.

"Me either."

"Maybe we forgot or something. Children are more likely to have short attention spans unless it's something they're really into or holds significant value."

The two watched as the older dark angel told the two they were safe from harm. He even offered to buy them ice cream in which the little Pit agreed to, meanwhile Pittoo had to remind his brother Palutena said not to talk to strangers. Icarus chuckled, finding both of them cute as he appeared to be clueless that they were even his children. For some reason, Dark Pit could tell that their younger selves, despite forgetting him, knew they were connected to him in some shape or form.

* * *

\- "Roxas" from the Kingdom Hearts 2.5 ReMIX OST plays yet again-

"So, how will we exactly take down Icarus and his cronies?" Shulk asked. He decided to be serious for once and told the Memes to stop goofing around and for Reyn to stop being such a joker.

"About that," Rihanna replied, "I feel that they can explain it better than we can."

With those words, the Crystal Gems came out as it revealed none other than Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl alongside Steven, Peridot and Lapis Lazuli. Lucas and the other young Smashers got excited as they recognized them immediately from their favorite cartoon show _Steven Universe_.

"In order to defeat the main villain, a fusion must be intact," Garnet explained. "For those who are familiar, the most perfect of fusions are from two individuals with the strongest bond."

"Oh, that's easy. That's obviously Dark Pit and Lucas," Inklet exclaimed.

"Incorrect," Pearl replied. "The strongest fusion is actually Pit and Dark Pit as their brotherly love triumphs over all."

Everyone gasped as they were surprised. Most of the time, people always thought of love as something between significant others as the term itself is very broad. It extends to those who give you the love and upmost respect someone deserves, in other words, for those who make them the happiest.

"Sorry to change the subject but how did Peridot get here?" Sonic exclaimed. "I thought she was one of Roy's creations or something odd like that."

"Well you see, I've realized Roy is nothing but a giant clod, plus nothing even gets done at the fortress," Peridot answered. "Not to mention how can a gem be created with Mountain Dew, Doritos and Xbox One anyways? That's just fucking foolish if you ask me."

Everyone agreed as they continued to chat amongst one another, with some of them getting autographs from the Holy Trinity themselves.

* * *

"Maybe this might be the right time period!"

They appeared on the high school rooftop as both of the angel twins entered the building. They heard a lot of commotion going on as they stumbled into what appeared to be the time where Palutena and her friends were having their silly feud. Dark Pit head Madonna's "Vogue" not too far from them as the teenaged goddess summoned a magical pole and did her taunt dances on it.

"Pittoo, I think I'm going to pass out," Pit commented. Dark Pit suggested for his light winged brother to shield his eyes from her dance. He watched the men get all horny as a younger Viridi shook her head in disbelief.

"God fucking damn it! Palutena you traitor!" Viridi retorted.

"Pit-stain, do me a favor and press the button please! We don't need to be here," Dark Pit murmured lowly in discomfort. The dark angel wasn't one for observing sexual conduct, let alone liked seeing any form of sexual acts in public. Pit pressed a random button with his eyes closed as they teleported away from the absurd high school events.

* * *

\- "Deep Slumber UBW Extended" from the Fate/Stay Knight Unlimited Blade Works OST begins playing-

Nightfall began taking place as they were told in advance that time traveling takes a bit of time. Both Palutena and Dry Bowser knew this as Future Lana explained to this prior before Dark Pit went off to obtain the pieces which formed the Staff of Adriel. As they decided to head back for Indeos, they were thrown off guard as the group got ambushed by the League of Super Evil.

Nui stood alongside Metal Face, Wizzro, and Pac as it appeared their ranks greatly dwindled since their last encounter. Cia mouthed something vicious towards the evil ring as she knew that bastard was going to play traitor once again. For some reason, Nui decided to do the talking as the others kept their mouth shut (and she told Mumkhar in advance not to start shit with Dunban, Shulk and the others).

"Well, look who we have here," Nui taunted, "a bunch of pathetic losers, how sad."

"FUCK YOU!" Ryuko snapped. The Kill la Kill hedgehog human hybrid wanted to lunge straight at the blonde however, Satsuki motioned her to hold back.

"Aww, poor little Ryuko doesn't want to play anymore? How quite disappointing," Nui commented, pouting. Warrior Link narrowed his gaze as he recognized Nui immediately from their timeline.

"How the hell did you even get here?!" the Spirit of the Hero questioned. Nui giggled in response as she waited ages for someone to even ask that.

"You see, we simply had a portal of our own. For you old people out there, I actually hail from the same timeline as the Resistance. In short, my master told us to follow you guys back and put an end to all of you before you can destroy our perfect world."

"Perfect world?! YOU THINK MILLIONS OF PEOPLE DYING IS A PERFECT WORLD?!" Ryuko yelled, gritting her teeth.

"Well, she is the spawn of Satan," Mako commented.

"Anyways, I'm getting quite bored of this talk. It's time for me to take out the trash."

Before the blonde could react, Palutena stepped in the way as she reflected her half the scissor sword which Nui placed her weapon aside, recalling Icarus's words to leave Palutena unharmed.

"Wait," the goddess of light butted in, "take me instead for the sake of sparing their lives."

Nui tilted her head cutely for a minute or two before smiling as the blonde bobbed her head. The rest of the LoSE members are taken back by Palutena's request as they comply with it. The Goddess of Light walked over towards the League to demonstrate how she's keeping her word which in turn, they turn around before taking off.

"Palutena!" Toadette cried. The Heroes of Light begin to get worried, fearing that Palutena might be harmed. Dry Bowser took note of Toadette's worry and consoled her.

"She knows what she's doing, trust me," he informed them. Lucario and Silver nodded in agreement. They knew the reason why Palutena gave herself up so easily was because the goddess wanted to talk face to face with Icarus. From doing this, it will allow them to bide some time and while at it, they knew deep down, she wanted to reach out and show him the light.

* * *

-"Garden of the Gods" from the Chrono Cross OST plays-

"Hopefully this one's the right time period."

Both of the angels appeared in Skyworld as they landed inside someone's garden. They quickly hid themselves as they heard footsteps, accompanied by giggling. Perking their heads out, Pit and Dark Pit noticed a much younger Palutena chatting with another angel.

"Lady Palutena never told us about having another angel," Pit commented, being quite perplexed.

"Maybe something bad happened to him or something, who knows," Dark Pit added.

They observed the two and decided to eavesdrop as a means to study them

"Pawutena! Pawutena!" the boy chirped, flapping his wings. "I've made yew a surprisicus!"

The young goddess giggled once more as she smiled, finding the angel's enthusiasm to be quite adorable. He revealed a paper crane as he handed it to her.

"Oh Kid, you shouldn't have," she exclaimed, hugging him. Kid's cheeks slightly tinted pink as she grabbed the paper crane. She took note of the bruise on his arm and frowned.

"Kid, what happened?"

"N-nauthing," he lied.

"It was one of your brothers again, wasn't it?" she guessed.

Kid slowly nodded as he sniffled, remembering that they would always hurt him every time his mother was out of the house. Palutena wiped away the boy's tears and looked at him.

"They need to stop hurting you!" the young goddess exclaimed, "Otherwise I'll have to hurt them myself!"

"But Pawutena," Kid stammered, "Whaut if they hurt youicus?"

"They won't, trust me. Besides, you're my friend, why would I let anyone harm my friends?"

Before the boy could respond, Palutena began tickling him as Kid started laughing in response. Pit and Dark Pit glanced at one another as they wondered what was going on as the black angel wanted to see another time period. They took note of the angel's odd speech problem as they assumed the child had a speech impediment of some sorts before teleporting away.

* * *

-"Garden of the Gods" from the Chrono Cross OST plays again-

Pit activated the device one more as the two angels traveled a bit forward in time as they continued to pinpoint to the root of the problem. For one, they knew it wasn't during the time of the Smash 4 tournament nor during Palutena's high school years. When they were launched out, the two of them fell into the bushes as they appeared to be in Skyworld once more. Dark Pit took note of the high fence as anything that could physically hurt or cause harm was devoid on the grassy field. As they heard the door open, both angels hid inside the bushes as it revealed a bunch of angels going outside as most of them went far off to the fields as it revealed someone familiar.

"Hey, isn't that the other angel that was with Lady Palutena in the last time period we were in?" Pit whispered over to his brother.

"It sure looks like it. I wonder what he's doing in some sort of hospital with the other angels," Dark Pit whispered back. They decided to keep their mouth shut in case they accidentally startle the child. They took note of Kid's state as the young angel appeared to be extremely depressed, not to mention he looked a bit older.

The redhead sighed as he slowly slumped his way towards the field before stumbling upon an object of interest. Being curious, the boy knelt down as it appeared to be a dark stone and picked it up. Moments later, a dark energy began festering inside of him as another part started forming itself in front of his eyes. Kid winced for a moment before the dark energy took shape of a mysterious creature. Kid couldn't help but be frightened, yet intrigued at the same time as he eyed the creature with curious eyes. Soon, it spoke.

"**Do not be alarmed my child, I mean no harm,"** it said. **"I can tell you're very upset. Care to share your tale with me?"**

Kid hesitated at first before finally giving in as the creature appeared to be harmless indeed. Pit and Pittoo on the other hand, thought otherwise. The two couldn't help but recognize the shape it took in as it appeared to look like Mewtwo however, it was darker and more menacing.

"W-well," the redhead squeaked, "my momicus recently passed away and my meanest maximus dopius of a fathericus gave me to this scary place."

"**I'm sorry to hear that,"** the creature exclaimed, **"it sounds like your father has completely abandoned you. On top of it, you strike me as someone who has always been troubled from the very start."**

"H-how did you knowicus?"

"**I can feel it wanting to erupt from your very soul. Just from sensing your emotions, I can see you were constantly being bullied everywhere you went. No one wanted you to join in on their little games, they berated you, called you names, harmed you even."**

"Y-yeah…. Those meanies harassed me just because!" Kid huffed, puffing his cheeks while clenching his fists.

"**Did you at least have any friends?"** it asked.

"Just one."

"**And who was that?"**

"Palutena," he chirped. The creature noticed how elated Kid was when he mentioned her name. Noticing something, it mentally smirked as it decided to twist his emotions further.

"… **Was she truly a friend or was she someone you only served?"** it questioned, throwing the redheaded angel off-guard.

"She… she… she's the daughterius of Zeus," he replied.

"**So she was someone you worked for. In other words, she was never your friend. You see, deities use angels to do their biddings, they see you as their lapdogs who will never disobey an order no matter how devious it may be,"** the dark creature explained. Luckily, Kid was a naïve child as he leaned onto its every word, frowning as he tried his best to fight back the tears. He truly did believe Palutena to be his best friend.

"But… but…"

"**If she was truly your friend, she would have invited you to her outings and helped you mingle with her other friends,"** it bluntly stated. **"In retrospect, she put her cruel friend the Goddess of Nature over you. She acted like she enjoyed your presence however, she excluded you on purpose! Like I've said earlier, if Palutena was really a true friend, she would have never made you feel like second to none. In fact, that's all you'll ever be to her."**

The angel stood quiet for a moment before he started sobbing. He felt that the world was truly falling apart on him as no matter what he did, someone will always be better than him at something.

"… **I can be your friend."**

Kid perked up as he looked at the creature as his eyes widened in happiness. Just seeing this unfold disgusted the angel twins as they knew the creature was just going to hurt the child and use him. They took note of it taking advantage of the angel's vulnerability as Dark Pit had to restrain Pit from revealing himself and lashing out at it, especially with all the horrible things it proclaimed about the Goddess of Light.

"Really?"

The creature smiled. **"Of course. In fact if you want, I can help back at all of those who've wronged you. So, do you wish to get revenge?"**

Kid nodded as he was sick of being harassed for who he is. It wasn't his fault he was born the way he is, it wasn't his fault for being so small and most certainly, it wasn't his fault that Zeus saw promise in him and appointed him to protect his daughter.

"**Then I shall help you."**

"But how? You've never even told me your name."

The eleven year old did bring up a valid point. The creature finally introduced itself as Pit's eyes widened.

"**My name is Shadow Mewtwo,"** it said. **"I'll tell you of a great power that will help you not only get revenge but also be very well respected."**

With those words, Shadow Mewtwo conjured up what looked like the goddess essences as it revealed four of them.

"**You see, these are what are called the goddess essences. These contain a great power in which are harvested in none other deities themselves. If one were to obtain these essences, they can easily have what their heart rightfully desires. With the goddess essences, you can create the perfect, bully free world and even better, you'll be the one to rule it."**

The creature started to amplify the darkness locked within Kid's heart as he brought out his inner most, darkest desires. Soon, it disappeared as a nurse came out to reel back the clients inside to their rooms as the redhead hid the stone and entered the hospital.

"_I came across one of the darkest beings in the world, Shadow Mewtwo."_

Icarus's words echoed in Pit's mind as the boy realized that Kid was in fact, their father! At long last, he finally pinpointed the source to this entire mess as Shadow Mewtwo manipulated his father as it only saw him as a puppet on a lonely string. Soon as all of the clients stepped inside, Shadow Mewtwo appeared once again before shapeshifting into an angel. Both of the angel twins gasped and cupped their mouths to prevent the figure from knowing as it revealed itself to be Erebus.

**"Who knew that manipulating one of Iris's descendants would end up being a piece of cake,"** he simply exclaimed, chuckling. **"Little does that fool know, he'll be doing my bidding piece by piece and all I have to do is pretend to be his friend. That kid's so pathetic, this should be very easy."**

With those words, Erebus turned into darkness as he decided to rest himself inside his host's body for the time being. After all, he needed to continue to build up his hatred and antagonize every being who comes within feet of Kid Icarus.

"So Erebus _is_ behind this whole mess…." Dark Pit commented. Pit nodded as both of them made a mental note of it before Pit pressed the device once more, hoping it'll take them back to present Skyworld.

* * *

\- "Xion's theme [Oboe/English Horn cover]" from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days starts playing-

Instead of traveling back to the correct period, it turns out that Pit accidentally screwed up as the two fall down into an unknown time period in Smashville. To make matters worse, the light angel accidentally lost his grip on the device as it met its demise with the concrete floor and broke, not to mention it was pouring. The two angels got up as Dark Pit glanced at the device and growled in complete annoyance. He was pissed that Pit couldn't even get any of the time periods correctly as he scowled at his older brother.

"You fucking idiot!" he snapped, inching towards Pit. "Look what you've fucking done! If you would have let me handle the transportation device in the first place, we wouldn't even be in this damn situation right now! In fact, we wouldn't have any of those useless detours if it wasn't for you!"

"Pittoo, there's no need for the-!"

Dark Pit cut him off as he cornered the brunet as Pit leaned against an oak tree. The black angel began to forcefully jab his finger into his brother as his anger bested his rational emotions.

"You know what's goddamn fucking annoying about you?!" he started. "The way you're so goddamn happy all the time! You kiss up to Green Mom's ass all the time and I fucking despite how well fucked liking you are. You don't even have to put any damn effort in anything because everyone will be like "Oh Pit, you're so cool, you're so awesome, you're the best of the best!" I fucking hate how easily you make friends and meanwhile I've always been the one struggling for anything and what do I get? FUCKING. NOTHING."

Pit's face expression dropped as his baby brother continued to yell at him. Every time he tried to speak, Dark Pit would immediately cut him off.

"I've always fucking strived for affection and what do I get? Berated, insulted, tortured, you fucking name it. You've always been the fucking favorite out of everyone and what am I to every else?! Oh I know, a fucking stupid useless clone! And before I fucking forget, Cloud and his fucking asshole friends are only fucking using your goddamn jovial ass to amuse themselves! They were never your fucking friends and never fucking will be!"

Pit's eyes widened as he couldn't believe the words he was hearing out of Dark Pit's mouth. He felt his body tremble as in retaliation, the light angel shoved the dark angel on the group and finally snapped.

"YOU THINK I HAVE IT EASY?! YOU ACTUALLY FUCKING THINK I ACTUALLY HAVE IT FUCKING EASY!? That's easy for someone who thinks about nothing about his fucking goddamn self all the time to say! You wanna know something Pittoo!? You weren't the only one who was fucking bullied! People fucking hated me just as much as they fucking hated you!" Pit yelled at his brother's face. Soon his expression dropped as Dark Pit finally revealed the truth about Cloud Angelos.

"IF CLOUD FUCKING USED ME WHY THE HELL DID YOU NEVER TELL ME PITTOO?! You've…. You've… you've made me look out to be such a damn fool…. To believe I finally had some friends…." Pit croaked as tears poured out his eyes. "You know what, I don't want to see your fucking hideous face ever again!"

Dark Pit smirked in response. "The feeling is mutual Pit-stain."

"YOU KNOW WHAT PITTOO?! FUCK YOU!"

"FUCK YOU TOO PIT-STIAN!"

The two lunged at one another as they started brawling in the rain, Dark Pit cheating in the process as they tugged on each other's hair and punched one another before spilling off in their own direction, Pit grabbing the broken device as he stormed off.

Dark Pit stopped in his tracks as he looked back, hoping Pit would run over to apologize however his wishful thinking got the best of him. Shortly after, he started feeling guilt consume him up as he slowly slump towards the wet bench, perched himself on it and cried himself to sleep.

In another part of town not too far from the dark angel, Emily clutched onto a few grocery bags as she opened up her umbrella and made her way towards the neighborhood. As she passed by the park, she couldn't help but notice a young child sleeping on the bench as the ash-grey haired woman inched her way towards him. To her surprise, it turned out to be a dark-winged angel as Dark Pit shivered from the cold rain. Emily took off her overcoat and placed it on the boy as she decided to take him home with her for the night as for one, she didn't want him to catch a cold and two, who knew what would happen if some freak got ahold of him.

So to the best of her ability, the woman grabbed Dark Pit and carried him home.

* * *

\- "The Painting" by Rhian Sheehan starts playing-

Meanwhile Pit clutched onto his knees, sobbing up a storm in an alleyway as he realized that he screwed up everything just like Dark Pit simply told. Denizens walked by, minding their own business as none of them even bothered to take note of the wailing angel. They were probably afraid they will either get labeled as a kidnapper or even accused of doing terrible stuff to him. Or probably they could just care less about his sea of regrets.

In the nearby library, Icarus gathered up his things as his shift was over for the day. The dark angel stepped outside, opened up his umbrella and started making his way towards his apartment complex, however abruptly stopped in his tracks as he heard muffled cries not too far from him. Being curious, Icarus decided to track the source as he came across a sobbing angel in the alleyway. He slowly walked towards Pit and knelt down as he covered both of them up with his umbrella.

"What's wrong?" he gently asked.

Pit glanced up and slightly jumped a bit as he came face to face with his father. His heart started to race, fearing his hate yet he quickly calmed down as Pit felt a familiar warmth coming from the older dark angel.

"I got into a huge fight with my brother and screwed up," Pit replied, avoiding eye contact.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Icarus replied, grimacing. He never knew nor experienced any of the sorts as he felt that his brothers despised him just because. From observing Pit, he could tell the light angel loves his sibling very much as he also took note how drenched he was.

"Hmm, how about go pick you up some dry clothes. Wouldn't want to catch a cold now, wouldn't we?"

Pit chuckled a bit as Icarus smiled slightly. He ushered for Pit to stay under the umbrella as they made their way towards Goodwill as they stepped inside. Icarus frowned a bit as he felt kind of bad for something he couldn't quite help.

"I apologize in advance if this is something that isn't up to par with your standards," he simply exclaimed. "It's the best I could afford given that I am a college student on a tight budget, plus you would want something you can change into immediately."

Pit smiled in return, nodding. "I understand mister. Honestly, just the thought of you caring about me is really nice."

Icarus smiled once more as he was glad he could at least make someone's day today. While his job at the library mainly consisted of organizing and placing returned novels on their rightful shelves, it didn't help that some punk or two will misplace and disorganize the books on purpose when they caught sight of him. Eventually he found something he think Pit might like seeing how it was difficult to shop for angel attire in the first place (given their small population in Smashville) as he showed the angel, got approval and purchased it.

"Do you mind if he changes into these in the bathroom?" Icarus politely asked the employee, "the kid is kind of drenched and I don't want him to get sick."

The employee nodded in response as Pit went into the family bathroom to change his clothes. A few minutes later, he stepped out as the angel felt a lot better (and warmer). The two stepped outside as Pit's drenched clothes were placed inside the plastic bag.

"So mister-"

"Icarus," the older angel simply told.

"Mister Icarus, thank you for everything… I really appreciate it," Pit said, smiling. This in turn, made the older angel smile as he chortled a bit, scratching the back of his head.

"Well like I've said, I don't want to see anyone get sick especially a child such as yourself. Now, how about we go out and grab a bite to eat? My treat."

"Really? A-are you sure?"

"I'm sure kid. In fact, I know a reasonable hole-in-the-wall Japanese restaurant that makes excellent katsu curry if you're interested. While at it, we can get some ice cream there as well," he suggested which in turn, made Pit light up. The young angel realized he hadn't eaten anything in a while as he thanked Icarus once more, both of them making their way towards the local establishment.

* * *

\- "Always on My Mind" from the Kingdom Hearts 1.5 ReMIX OST begins playing-

Dark Pit woke up as he looked around, surveying his surroundings. He appeared to be inside someone's living room as a warm, fuzzy blanket covered his body. In addition, a young woman with a warm olive complexion stepped out as she smiled.

"I'm glad to see you're finally awake."

The dark angel was rather surprised that the woman was even kind enough to bring him inside her house, let alone sleep inside. Seeing how he was still rather upset from the ordeal with Pit, he decided to refrain from given the woman any of his usual snide remarks and instead, wondered where he even was.

"Where am I?" he asked weakly.

"Welcome to my humble abode," she greeted, bowing even which was shortly followed by a giggle. "You see, I've found you outside sleeping on the park bench. Seeing how it would be very unethical behavior to ignore a child in need, I took you inside. Feel free to use the shower and freshen yourself while at it."

With those words, she handed him a spare change of clothes as Dark Pit thanked her before making his way inside the bathroom and locked the door. Luckily he brought his glasses case along as he took out his contacts, stepped inside the shower and turned it on. He let the warm water hit his back as he took a moment to think. The black angel realized how much of an ass he came off to his own brother and felt awful for not letting him know about Cloud way in advance. Guess Pit was right when he told him that he thinks about no other but himself. After a few minutes of cleaning himself, Dark Pit stepped out of the shower, dried himself up and put on the fresh pair of clean underwear, boxers and pants the woman provided for him. He observed the shirt and took note of its tag as he stepped outside the bathroom and made his way back towards the living room.

"Hey, do you have a pair of shears on you by any chance?" he asked.

Emily nods as she opens up a dresser near her, takes out a pair of shears and handed it over to the dark angel. Dark Pit begins to cut off the tag as he stops towards the end before pulling it out, leaving the seam of the shirt intact before wearing it.

"My boyfriend hates those things as well. He always tells me how much they bother him to no end," she simply exclaimed. The angel's red eyes were fixated on the woman for a split second before Dark Pit realized he was in the same room as his mother. Emily laughed nervously as she realized she forgotten the very first step when meeting someone new.

"My, my where have my manners gone today," she exclaimed. "I got so caught up in other things I've completely forgotten to introduce myself. The name's Emily, what's your name partner!?"

"I'm Pittoo," he replied before mentally slapping himself. Dark Pit realized that he accidentally gave her his real name instead of a fake alias.

"Pittoo huh?" she replied, beaming. "I find your name to be quite adorable if you ask me."

While Dark Pit would usually make a huge fuss over being called his dreadful legal name, he decided to let it slide just this once as this woman was technically his mother and two, even if she didn't raise him, he didn't want to show her any disrespectful in any shape or form. He took note of the savory smell which wafted its way from the kitchen as his stomach growled in response. Hearing his tummy gurgle, Emily glanced over as she made her way towards the kitchen.

"Hey Pittoo, come on over and grab a bite to eat! My treat," Emily chirped. With those words, Dark Pit made his way towards the dinner table she made some chicken and steak fajitas along with refried beans, Mexican rice and some fresh tortillas.

"Chicken, steak or both?" she asked him.

"Both."

She gave him a good amount of chicken and steak as she told him to eat up. The dark angel reached out for the hot sauce and salsa as he scooped some in a bowl and stirred it before placing it inside his fajitas.

"Excuse my language but this is fucking delicious," Dark Pit beamed as he happily took another bite. Emily smiled in response as she was glad he enjoyed the food.

"I forgot to tell you, the tortillas are homemade from yours truly."

"That makes it even better! Thank you so much!"

As Dark Pit continued to eat, Emily couldn't help but detect a hint of sadness in his tone. She recalled his eyes being swollen when she first encountered the boy napping on the bench as the woman assumed something must have happened that made him so upset. The woman decided to get to the bottom of this and decided to confront the black angel about it.

"Pittoo, is something bothering you? I couldn't help but notice you feel a bit down in the dumps," she confronted. In turn, Dark Pit sighed as he decided to come forward with his argument with Pit earlier.

"You see," he replied, looking down. "Not too long ago, I got in a huge fight with my twin brother and made a complete ass of myself. I didn't realize that he also has it rough as he is literally the master of masking his true feelings."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, I was constantly bullied when I was growing up. Seeing how my brother got along with the others, I rightfully assumed they liked him when it was actually the opposite. He even had a group of kids pretend to be his friend for five years as they made fun of him behind his back every time he left. Hell, they even invited him out once just to lose him at a rave. I figured out about it two years ago yet I didn't have the heart to tell him at the time because he just seemed so happy every time he hung out with them. So you can say it finally slipped out when I snapped," Dark Pit thoroughly explained. Emily took a moment to let all the information sit in before replying.

"While it sounds like both of you are at fault honestly, I can understand how tough it is to tell someone the truth. I mean, you were afraid that his happiness might go away even if he was hanging out with a group of jackasses. The truth eventually had to come out though, even at the wrong moment."

Before Dark Pit could reply, he heard the sound of the door slamming as two older people stepped inside the house. They entered the kitchen, greeted Emily while they narrowed their eyes in disgust in his direction.

"Emily, did you really need to bring another one of those things in?!" her mother remarked.

"Mámi, it was either let the poor child freeze to death or take him in," Emily shot back in slight annoyance.

"We already have to deal with one of those grotesque pieces of filth, we certainly do not need another," her father commented. Emily sighed as she watched her parents walk out of the kitchen before glancing back at the angel.

"I deeply apologize for their rude behavior. As you can see, my parents aren't quite fond of my boyfriend who ironically also happens to be an angel too! Same exact wing color and everything."

"How long have you've known this guy for?" Dark Pit asked rather curiously.

"Since I was a senior in high school," she replied. "What's weird is that while he gave off some aggressive loner vibe in high school, he's actually quite the sweetheart under a false demeanor."

She would take out some photos as she started showing them to Dark Pit. The boy observed the pictures, seeing Icarus being a giant dork in most of them as while one photo consisted of him pretending to be a walrus, another had him making a goofy face as he photobombed a picture Emily took with one of her friends. Then the woman showed him another picture of the two of them when they were still in high school on the Ferris wheel.

"This particular photo was taken during prom night," she explained. "I originally planned on going to prom believe it or not but Icarus heavily protested against it, almost as if he was afraid of something. So instead of going to prom, we went over to Smash Pier instead. Honestly, I'm thankful for him convincing me not to go, otherwise I probably would have been shot or something."

Dark Pit remembered the ridiculous story Viridi told them about her days in high school as Kynthia shot a bunch of students during prom night. It turns out Icarus prevented Emily from attending their senior prom in the first place to protect her from getting killed that night. He wondered how he managed to do it, giving that Erebus is literally sleeping inside of him as the archangel himself would have wanted Emily dead as opposed to his puppet.

* * *

\- "Always on My Mind" from the Kingdom Hearts 1.5 ReMIX OST continues playing-

While Dark Pit enjoyed Emily's company, Pit on the other hand followed Icarus into his apartment as he enjoyed the delicious curry meal from earlier. Icarus took out his keys as he opened up the door to his apartment complex before stepping inside.

"Pit, I'm going to have to warn you ahead of time that my apartment is currently a mess," Icarus informed the other angel in advance.

"Oh, that's fine! My room gets messy all the time so I understand," the younger angel chirped. Pit stepped inside as he noticed Icarus's desk was cluttered with school work and another desk full of neat gadgets and cool inventions. What intrigued him as the custom arrows he crafted with his own two hands as he sat on the couch.

"Wow, look at all those neat gadgets! Did you make them yourself?"

Icarus nodded in response as he beamed wide.

"Of course. It's one of my hobbies as I like building things on my spare time. To admit, I would never have gotten this far without my girlfriend encouraging me to continue," he explains with full enthusiasm. "You can even say that the inventor of the canoe is among my he rows."

Pit laughed at the corny joke as he found it to be quite hilarious, then again he was known for making terrible jokes as well. The angel wondered if he inherited his master creativity of "great" jokes from his father.

"Glad to see someone finds me funny," he remarked, chucking. "My girlfriend on the other hand tells me to stop yet finds them to be quite contagious at the same time."

"She sounds exactly like my brother."

"The one you've recently got into a fight with?"

"The very one."

Icarus got up for a second as he went to get himself a glass of milk. He asked if Pit wanted something to drink as the angel told him he was simply fine for now. As the angel made his way back towards his work desk, he caught glimpse of the broken time device and grabbed it. Pit panicked in response, fearing the dark angel would quickly catch on and realize that he is not from this time period.

"Hey Pit, I'll fix this device for you if you tell me what exactly went on with you and your brother," Icarus said. The last thing he wanted was for the poor kid to fall asleep feeling blue.

"Sure thing," Pit replied. He was glad that his father offered to fix the time device as if he does end up fixing it up, it'll be their ticket back home. "Well you see, my brother lashed out at me earlier and told me I had it easy compared to him. He even told me that a couple of friends or rather, guys who I thought were my friends used me just to make fun of me behind my back. What made it worse is that he knew about it for a while know but never told me until now. So I accidentally snapped and called him selfish for it. Afterwards, I told him I never wanted to see his face again and… and… gosh, I'm so stupid… he probably hates me now…"

Icarus rubbed his chin as he watched the young angel's face expression dropped. He even swore that Pit was going to break down once more at any moment now seeing how tears started to weld up in his eyes. The taller angel walked over and gently placed his hand on the light angel's shoulder.

"Pit…" he softly murmured. "Don't beat yourself up over this. Both of you are technically at fault and should apologize to each other as that's a given. Now, try looking at this from your brother's perspective. He probably was afraid to tell you the truth about those guys because he most likely saw how happy you were when you hung out with them. He probably didn't want to make you upset even though he failed to realize that if he would have told you right away, you probably would have still gotten hurt but not as much as you are right now. From what I can tell, it sounds like those fake friends of yours probably harassed your brother as much as they made fun of you behind your back. Honestly, I can't fucking stand bullies who manipulate people into thinking they're your friend, especially since they know they're taking advantage of someone else's vulnerability."

Pit sniffled and stood quiet for about two minutes as Icarus perfectly described Erebus in the last sentence. It pained the light angel to know that Icarus fell into the same exact trap he did however, the archangel placed him inside an extreme life threatening situation compared to Cloud and his goons. He knew his father was right as it allowed to see that Dark Pit was actually protecting him from getting hurt. Unfortunately in Icarus's situation, Erebus was evil from the start as he would never open up his true intentions until it was too late.

"You see mister Icarus, we were always bullied ever since we were little. In fact, both my twin brother and I always struggled with connecting with our peers," the brunet explained. "My grasp on language arts and reading comprehension skills isn't good as I often require additional assistance. When I used to attend public school, I often went to the resource room to get the extra help I needed. I always tried my best to put a smile on my face, even if the others made fun of me for it. It also doesn't help that I'm an angel who can't fly and so I got mocked for that as well. La- my parental guardian did the best she could to raise us, even with our differences."

"Pit, this may sound really far-fetched but I understand were you're exactly coming from for the most part. Believe it or not, I too struggled to connect with my peers. Hell, even to this day I still struggle to connect with others and unless I really know them, I just freeze up. My girlfriend has to end up ordering for me the majority of the time when we're out on dates because I sometimes end up completely shutting down. On some days, I feel like I could accomplish anything and blend in while on other days, I shrivel up in complete fear. I too, was bullied constantly when growing up as I attended speech therapy to help me with my speech impediment. It didn't help that my brothers would constantly pick on me at home while my father berated me just because. The only one who understood me and gave me a chance was my mother… Pit, whoever you guardian is, she did a damn phenomenal job at raising both you and your brother. I honestly wish there was more people like you out there in the world," Icarus replied, sharing his own experiences with the angel. Pit was amazed that he and Pittoo both had more in common with their father than he thought he would.

"Whoever those kids were sound extremely awful," the light angel commented, frowning. "That's extremely rude of them to pick on someone just because they're not like them. Can't people actually bother to get to know the person instead of hurting their feelings?"

"Sadly a perfect world like that doesn't exist. Pit, I'm going to give you some heartfelt advice and tell you to never give up. Just because your brother may lack empathy doesn't mean he isn't capable of showing sympathy or compassion. That's just an extremely negative stereotype as there are tons of people without empathy who care deeply for their friends. Also, don't let anyone put your down and continue to follow your dreams no matter how silly they may seem to others."

Pit smiled as he nodded. He was truly thankful for Icarus's advice as it definitely put the angel at ease, especially after the argument with Dark Pit. Throughout the evening, the two continued to crack silly jokes with one another and laughed at them. As Pit grew weary, Icarus told the angel to sleep on his bed as he was going to be up for a while repairing the boy's gadget. The angel protested at first but eventually gave in as older angel insisted he be treated like a guest.

* * *

\- "Departed Souls" from the Chrono Cross OST plays-

Back at the fortress, the League of Super Evil dropped Palutena off in Icarus's lair as the man was garbed in something elegant as if he really believed himself to be royalty or furthermore, a deity. The angel turned around and smiled in delight as he finally came face to face with the Goddess of Light.

"I'm surprised you've actually agreed to give yourself up Palutena," he simply pointed out the obvious. Palutena took note of his garb and pondered what kind of lies and delusions Erebus fed to him. While she did harbor extreme hatred for Icarus before realizing who exactly was, she couldn't help but pity him. He was an angel who has come so far, furthermore tried so hard to become somebody, just to get used over and over again.

She took note of the life in his eyes as she recalled the first encounter with him back at the battle which took place in Smashville mall. Palutena noticed during that time, his eyes looked completely soulless as if someone else completely took over him that entire time.

"Aren't you going to place me with the others?" she asked, predictably. Icarus in response shook his head.

"No, no, that would be too cruel. Instead, I'll keep you right here with me."

The Goddess of Light figured she would be receiving the special treatment. She wondered if this was part of his plan or if Erebus wanted to keep watch on her at all times. The angel conjured up the Staff of Adriel as she gasped, realizing her speculations were completely true.

"I've been waiting too long for this day now," Icarus exclaimed, his odd tone giving off an eerie, yet pleasant vibe. "How I've longed to get my revenge on you Palutena dear ever since I've found out you've used me."

"But I've never have," she argued back.

"Then why did you replace me with him!?" he snapped as he casted a spell, showing Pit.

"I didn't know what happened to you along with your whereabouts. Hell, how was I supposed to know that you would end up becoming Icarus, Kid? Just listen to me… please!" Palutena pleaded. "I know the real you is in there somewhere, fighting to break free from his influence."

Icarus laughed in response, finding it quite pathetic.

"What influence? This is all me Palutena," he remarked, smirking. "In fact, let me find the perfect song to express how I feel about you."

-"Departed Souls" begins to fade-

The redhead went over to his computer and double clicked on a mp3 file before motioning over towards the goddess once more.

-"Take Me Out" by Franz Ferdinand stats playing-

Palutena recognized the song from anywhere as this gave her an idea. She wanted to try her best to distinguish what was Kid and what was Erebus. If she knew anything, her sons were almost exactly like their father as if Pit was naïve, then Icarus was most likely naïve as well.

"Hey Icarus, did you know that Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria wrote this song as he predicted his own death eighty-eight years ago," Palutena stated a matter-of-factly. This caused Icarus to tilt his head in bewilderment before tapping his chin.

"Really?!" he asked, his voice actually being genuinely curious.

"Yes!" the goddess beamed. "Years later, the band found the sheet of music along with the lyrics and recorded the song."

"Whoa, that's pretty amazing. I did not know that at all."

"**That's because she's lying you fucktard."**

"She's lying to me?! AND HEY, DON''T FUCKING CALL ME THATICUS!"

"**Yes. Palutena's obviously stalling you, idiot. In fact, I think you've about just enough play time."**

Before Icarus could reply, the angel screamed as he clutched onto his chest. Palutena took note of the dark energy emitting from the stone as it was hurting the redhead as he trembled onto the floor. After the energy subsided, "Icarus" arose as the life from his eyes disappeared once more as he casted a spell to turn the music off.

-"Dragon God" from the Chrono Chross OST begins playing-

"It's nice to finally meet in person, Palutena," the angel beamed as a wicked smiled formed on his face. Palutena glared darkly at Icarus as she took two steps back.

"Erebus…" she hissed. "I know you're the one behind all of this! In fact, you're ONE using Kid for your own, personal gain!"

Erebus laughed inside Icarus's body as he clapped, realizing that the green haired floozy wasn't as dumb as he played her out to be.

"I'm surprised you actually managed to find out, and to think this idiot thinks I'm actually his friend. How pathetic."

"You fucking asshole," Palutena snarled. "You're going to fuse him into Lain to get back your beast once more, aren't you?!"

"My, my you've really done your homework Paletuna," he brought up, smirking. "Well, I might as well be kind enough to tell you something. You remember the entire brawl at the mall where I almost beat your precious little Pittooey to death?"

Palutena knew where Erebus was going with this as she realized it was him the entire time they were dealing with. She recalled the loving photo of Kid and Emily as the angel was protecting Emily from Erebus's grasp.

"You've… you're the one who've hurt everyone…"

"Bingo! Let's just say Icarus managed to try to take control that day and failed miserably. He could only do nothing but wail like a huge baby as I pummeled his sons. In fact, he's been quite feisty lately and is been going against my will as of late."

"That's because he's slowly realizing you're using him, you fucking bastard! Kid, please listen to me… if you can hear me, Erebus is just using you. He took advantage of your pain and wants to see everyone you love and cherish dead! He doesn't care about your well-being at all!"

Icarus slapped Palutena as she fell to the ground from its force. The goddess looked at him as she noticed Erebus reaching down to choke her however, Icarus's left hand moved towards his right as if something or someone was restraining the archangel from acting further.

"_**DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING HURT HER…. Please…. Leave her alone… please…. I'm begging you, I'll do anything you want…. Just don't hurt her…."**_

Icarus smirked, laughing.

"You always were soft Kid. I can't believe he even wants me to spare your life," he remarked. It was weird hearing Erebus's words come out of Kid's own body. Palutena's eyes widened as she was surprised that her words managed to reach out to the angel. Soon, his voice was finally able to reach her.

"_**Lady Palutena, help me… please help me…. I'm so sacred... I'm such a fucking fool for thinking he was my friend..."**_

His plea for help crumbled her heart as Palutena wept, leaving Erebus to walk away in the angel's body, amused by the fact she cared for someone pathetic such as Kid Leventis.

* * *

\- "Light of the Blue Star" from the Lunar Silver Star Harmony OST starts playing-

Morning time came as both parents wished the angel twins the best of luck with making up with one another. The clothes they wore the night before the encounter were completely cleaned up as the two changed back into their respective cloths while getting to keep the ones they were given. Emily gave Dark Pit one of her most treasured pendants to remember her by as she watched him take off. The dark angel couldn't help but tear up as he finally got to meet and see what kind of person his mother exactly was.

Meanwhile, Icarus managed to repair the device as he grabbed his belongings, hanging the time device to Pit before opening the door. Both angels parted ways with one another as they waved before Icarus stepped inside the city bus. Pit was finally able to come to the conclusion that the same warmth he felt from Icarus also came from Tobias as well. As he continued to dwell on it, his azure eyes widened a bit as he realized that Tobias was in fact, his father in disguise the entire time. The way they spoke and their mannerisms were too much alike yet that still left the mystery of his first encounter with Icarus back at the battle in Smashville Mall.

Pit made his way towards the park as he caught sight of his younger brother. They both rushed over to one another and apologized at the same time before hugging.

"Hey Pittoo, look what got fixed!" Pit chirped. He revealed the time device as Dark Pit jumped in joy.

"Holy shit, who fixed it?!"

"Let's just say an old friend of ours. You may remember him as the guy who crafts his own custom arrows."

"You actually ran into Tobias?!" Dark Pit exclaimed in awe. "I'm actually amazed."

"Correction, our father."

The black angel was amazed as he finally made the connection that Tobias and Icarus were in fact, the same person. To learn that their father did manage to fight off Erebus's influence at times amazed them as the two glanced at each other and believed there was some hope in saving their father from the archangel's clutches.

"Say Pit, before we go back home can we make one last stop somewhere? I need to know the answer to this."

Dark Pit whispered the time period into Pit's ear as the angel nodded and took them to December 19th, 200X, otherwise known as the date of their birth. Both of them stepped inside the hospital as they witnessed Emily giving birth to both of them. She smiled at the two baby angels, finding them quite beautiful as the birth took a heavy toll on her life due to being a mere mortal. The woman died on her deathbed as her parents were saddened and blamed the baby angels.

"These children are nothing but murderers," he father proclaimed. "They took our daughter away from us!"

The two took the children as the angel twins followed them and watched them place their younger selves in the trash can before scurrying away. This allowed the angel twins to debunk the theory that Emily and or Icarus were the ones who left them out to die when it was actually their grandparents.

"The sound of a crying child... what the?!"

They head Palutena's voice not too far from them as the two finally traveled back to present day Skyworld.

* * *

\- "Story of a Soldier" by Thunderstep Music begins playing-

With the aid of the Holy Trinity, the angel twins finally arrived back down and completed the second thing on Abraham Lincoln's agenda. Everyone was dressed in their outfits from their respective franchises as Nicki told them to represent themselves properly. Pit and Dark Pit were garbed in their respective togas as they the two were done with the entire group thing after this entire fiasco is over. Now they can move onto the third and final step which was to rescue the world and to put a stop to Icarus, no Erebus's plans once and for all. Garnet came out and smiled, glad the two were able to pass the trial and finally put their differences aside and establish their mutual trust as brothers.

Garnet alongside the other Crystal Gems started to teach Pit and Dark Pit the fusion dance they needed to learn in order to win against the final boss. The dark angel gracefully gets it on his first try meanwhile, the others helped Pit get practice before finally getting it down.

"So guys, where's Lady Palutena?"

"About Palutena," Pearl replied, frowning. "The League of Super Evil showed up unexpected and tried to fight us while you guys were on your mission. Palutena on the other hand, prevented any bloodshed from happening as she offered to go with them in hopes of sparing our lives. In turn, they listened as they left her unharmed and took off with her."

Pit nodded as he clenched his fists. He knew Palutena went with them because like him and his brother, she wanted to save their father from Erebus. Part of her knew he had some good left inside of him and wanted to break free of the shackles from the archangel's imprisonment. After all, just like they've learned from the history books about him, Icarus was just another Aeris to him, a mere puppet and nothing more.

Dry Bowser ushered for the Resistance to follow him as they were going to split into groups of three. He was going to take them to the hidden passageway located IN THE BATHROOM meanwhile, Orson was going to take the Kirby Crew and the other, smaller groups (the Real Goths, the Dungeons and Dragons (formerly the SuperWhoLockians), etc.) with him. Meanwhile, the three main groups faced forward as they all glanced at the fortress in front of them.

"Like they say guys, it's time to rock the flock," Dark Pit commanded as they begin making their way towards the fortress.

Icarus observed the Hot Topic Krew and the others on a screen as Erebus was completely control in his body. Palutena stood alongside him, trying her best to telepathically communicate with Kid but to no avail, Erebus managed to subconsciously put him to sleep. The life from his eyes was gone once more as the redhead gave a menacing grin.

"Soon, the final show will begin," he exclaimed.

Little did the groups know, aid was coming their way as the Inklings, centurions and others made their way towards the base as well. If one were to glance up at the sky, the time rifts that once existed due to time itself being completely unbalanced were closed up as Arceus took note and sealed them up.

* * *

**Shit's finally going to go down in the next chapter! I will admit, the entire scene where Pit and Dark Pit lashed out at one another broke me but they're okay now. Least we finally got a better understand of Ereshit, I mean Erebus.**

**Now for explanations, Erebus isn't named after the god with the same name. It was chosen because it simply means darkness. Also to explain the way Captain N Pit was speaking when he was younger during the time traveling period with Palutena, it always sounded like he had a hard time pronouncing (or annunciating) his words on the show so we added that in there along with his "icus" ticks.  
**

**I forgot to mention that a long time ago, we did give the characters ethnicities however scrapped it because we felt that it would be more fun to let people headcanon the cast (their background, any disabilities, etc.). So in turn, we are going to share you the ones we had come up with (besides Pit and Pittoo's actually being established as of this chapter).**

**\- Pit and Dark Pit: Greek(Icarus obviously)/ Spanish(Latin American, Mexican descent from Emily)  
****\- Lucas: White (American)  
****\- Lucina: White (American, Chrom's side)/Iranian (her mother)  
****\- Robin: Korean (Mother)/Turkish (Validar)  
****\- Luigi: White (Italian-American)  
****\- Viridi: Greek  
****\- Cia: White (Welsh/American- Kynthia)/Japanese (Grima) (note that she tans a lot)  
****\- Lana: White (Welsh/American- Kynthia)/Japanese (Grima)  
****\- Shia: White as bread**

**Till next time folks.**


	51. HTK Secret MS: A Trip Down Memory Lane

**Hey guys, the next chapter is taking way longer than expected. From what I heard, the chapter is about 10k words in (some of consists of summaries of the scenes that need to be typed out) and it's only 25% complete. At this rate, it's most likely going to get broken down into two parts so to pass the time, we decided to have everything we haven't addressed yet in this secret mini special instead.**

**Note that the mini special takes place during the beginning of chapter 36. It is pretty much addressing all the stuff we wanted to address in the earlier chapters of Arc 4 yet couldn't as that would have had the other ones be ridiculously long like the 38th. As always for the soundtrack notes, find the songs on Youtube (preferably extended versions), play them and read (that's if you're on a PC or Mac).**

**Trigger warning for ableist and homophobic slurs, bullying and suicidal ideation.**

* * *

**HTK Secret Mini Special: A Trip Down Memory Lane**

\- "Theme of Laura (Reprise)" from the Silent Hill 2 OST plays-

_"That's strange… just where exactly would that green haired floozy even go at this time of night?"_

Dark Pit tried his best to fall back asleep yet couldn't. His mind was clouded by a plethora of contemplations—just what exactly is that peculiar reoccurring dream about and second, where would Palutena go off this late at night? He reached over for his glasses case, opened it quietly before slipping off the hotel bed and swiftly scurried away towards the door. The dark-winged angel glanced back towards his brother's bed, making sure Pit was still sound asleep in his own world before slowly turning the doorknob and taking leave. Dark Pit could care less if he wandered around inside a hotel late at night in his pajamas or if anyone caught sight of him. What occupied the angel's mind is that he found it rather out of place for Palutena to be wide awake thirty minutes till one in the morning.

He trotted his way passed the corridors, stepping inside the elevator as it began taking the angel to the first floor. When it arrived at its destination, Dark Pit treaded out, making his way towards the lobby. He caught glimpse of Dry Bowser not from afar at the bar with his parental guardian. Halting in his own tracks, the dark angel quickly hid behind a pillar before slightly popping his head out to observe them. Taking a deep breath, Dark Pit began making his way towards them yet before he knew it, the two took off ahead of time before he could even approach them. Feeling quite discouraged—and slightly irritated for wasting valuable time when he could be sleeping—Dark Pit gave off a disgruntled sigh as the angel realized he forgot his room key so in retrospect, he couldn't even enter the hotel room without waking Pit. Little did he know, someone caught sight of his own presence.

"I'm surprised to see you up at this hour."

The dark angel jumped slightly and grumbled, wondering who was interrupting him from his train of thought as he turned around, just to see his boyfriend.

"I take it you couldn't sleep either?" Dark Pit casually shot back at the blond. Lucas nodded in response, walking up towards his boyfriend and observed their surroundings before glancing back at Dark Pit. He took note of his glasses which he found quite odd. Not once had his boyfriend ever worn them in public so seeing them now was foreign yet Lucas couldn't help but find him adorable in them.

"I think we should move over to vacant room before someone tries to kick us out for being minors," he suggested. With those words, the two moved themselves away from the lobby and managed to find a vacant room. As the dark angel plopped himself on the couch, Lucas tossed him a bottle of milk he got out of a vending machine not too long ago.

"It looks like you really needed a bottle of milk," Lucas simply stated, pausing for a bit. "Every time I had trouble sleeping, I would drink a glass of milk to help me fall asleep."

However, Dark Pit didn't respond. Instead, the angel stared off into space as the milk bottle sat still on his lap. He appeared to be engulfed in his own thoughts while Lucas stared at him, wondering what his boyfriend was thinking about. To confess, Dark Pit seemed to be very off ever since the entire group united once more and joined up with the others. He couldn't help but ponder about what exactly plagued the raven hair angel's mind. In short, this wasn't like the normally cocky, pragmatic arrogant, snarky angel that is his boyfriend; instead it was an angel who appeared to be rather aloof and completely disconnected from reality.

The further Lucas dwelled on it, he realized that he barely knew much about his boyfriend at all. Not once did Dark Pit mention any memories he cherished nor even about his childhood, which he found to be quite odd. He knew Dark Pit wasn't one to easily let anyone into his life let alone trust them, however the more his own thoughts meandered on the subject, he couldn't help but feel a bit hurt. Lucas poured out his heart and soul to his significant other plenty of times yet not once Dark Pit mentioned any tidbits or even vented out his feelings and frustrations. While he could construct copious amounts of theories, Lucas knew now wasn't the time to be doing so. Without further ado, he decided to check up on his dissociating boyfriend instead

"Kuro, is something up?" Lucas gently asked. Dark Pit stood quiet for a moment as his gaze was still fixated on the wall before turning his head towards the blond's direction. He paused for a moment and swallowed, almost as if he gathered up his own thoughts before answering.

"Lucas… I'm sorry."

The angel's response caught Lucas off guard as it perplexed him. He found it strange why Dark Pit was even apologizing to him when he did nothing wrong. Lucas understood some people dissociate, so just why did the dark-winged angel expressed remorse for it?

"What are you apologizing for Kuro? You did nothing wrong," he replied. Dark Pit on the other hand, simply sighed.

"Lucas, I'm sorry for harassing you all of those times during the fourth Super Smash Brothers tournament."

"Oh, so that's what's bothering you," Lucas responded, "I'm honestly over those set of incidents now since you know, that happened a long time ago. No need to live in the past after all, right?"

Despite the contrary, Dark Pit shook his head and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he heavily sighed.

"Lucas, you deserve the apology. I mean, I treated you like complete shit and you deserved absolutely none of it," the black angel professed, his heart feeling nothing but deep regret for his past actions.

"But Kuro," Lucas argued, "that was all in the past!"

"It doesn't matter. I never told you this before but the only reason why I acted like such a complete jackass during that time was due to the fact that I was…. I was… I was…"

The angel felt a lump in his throat as he swallowed, quickly glancing away from the piercing eyes of his significant other. He gathered up his thoughts, trying to figure out how he was even going to confess the reason to Lucas.

"You were?"

"I was constantly being harassed front and back with homophobic slurs by various peers since I was only nine. It even escalated to the point where I pretty much grew completely ashamed for even displaying and or having feelings for anyone of the same sex."

Lucas sat there in silence, taking a sip from his milk bottle as he allowed the information to sink in. Come to think of it, he recalled Dark Pit bolting off without ushering a single word when the dark angel encountered Cloud and his friends at the mall during the holidays. Knowing it was rather usual Dark Pit to take leave without warning, the blond wondered if it had something to do with those boys.

"Let me guess, it has something to do with those boys we saw at the mall during the holidays."

The black angel nodded in response before proceeding on.

"Correct. Believe it or not, my first encounter with them happened about four years ago."

_Fall crept around the corner as the once warm air of the summer whished itself away while the cold embrace of fall season gradually transitioned and parked itself in place. The once deep summer green leaves were now replaced by red and gold, tingeing along their lofty branches as it was too soon for them to depart for their final adventure. It was roughly a year after Pit became the captain of Palutena's army. The angel twins trudged through the chilly gusts of fall which penetrated the fabric of their jackets, hasting their way towards the park._

_Little did they know, three other angels caught a glimpse of their presence as the blond murmured something towards his friends antecedently as they jogged their way towards the two. Both Pit and Pittoo stopped in their tracks while the blond approached the brunet with curious eyes as they glistened in the afternoon sun._

"_Hey kid, aren't you the captain of Lady Palutena's army?" he curiously inquired. The boy's friends leaned over as well, their interest in Pit growing with full blown intrusiveness._

"_Yes I am!" Pit proudly beamed, even getting into stance as the trio gasped in awe. Meanwhile Pittoo looked down at the ground, shuffling his feet as he stood close to his brother. He began fiddling with his fingers as the boys chatted with Pit, even going far to introduce themselves._

"_I'm Cloud," the blond piped, "and these are my friends Nicholas and Elias."_

_Both Elias and Nicholas waved at Pit as decided to introduce him and his brother to the boys. Pittoo quickly glanced up at the mention of his name and took notice how not once did Cloud and his friends gazed in his direction. While he was most certainly ecstatic to see other angels around the city of Smashville, for some reason Cloud, Elias, and Nicholas acted like he didn't even exist. Not once have they averted their gaze away from Pit while Cloud inched towards the white-winged angel and wrapped his arm around him._

"_So Pit, what's it like working for Lady Palutena?" Elias gleefully questioned. It was no brainer that every angel admired the Goddess of Light as Pit smiled brightly._

"_I love Lady Palutena," Pit gleefully gushed, "not only do I get to train the centurions but Lady Palutena is also my guardian too!"_

"_Wow, that's amazing?!"_

"_Ooh! What's it like living with Lady Palutena!?"_

_The boys piped up all kinds of various questions as Pit happily answered to his heart's content. They began making their way towards the local ice cream parlor to get a treat before making their way towards the park. When they arrived at the entrance, Nicholas opened the door as Cloud preceded himself inside, followed by Pit and Elias afterwards. As Pittoo made his way towards the entrance, Nicholas stepped inside as the door slammed itself shut on the raven haired angel's face. Pittoo frowned in response as it was definitely clear that none of these boys wanted him around. In fact, he easily caught on that they were trying to exclude him completely on purpose. Nevertheless, the dark angel stepped inside knowing Pit would question his whereabouts if he went missing. After all, the last thing Pittoo wanted was to blow off Pit's chance for friendship._

_He decided to sit a seat away from them as he ate his vanilla sundae, observing them from a distance. Pittoo heard the four of them burst out into a fit of laughter as Pit shared one of his cheesy jokes. Not once did his brother even shoot a lance to make sure Pittoo was doing fine. The younger twin couldn't help but feel somewhat jealous of both Pit and his new friends._

_After the boys ate their sundaes, they made their way towards the park, Cloud playing a game of tag with Elias, Nicholas and Pit while Pittoo stood off to the side, going unnoticed. He slowly slumped his way towards the swing set, peering in their direction once more to even see if Pit noticed yet in spite of it all, his brother was too engrossed in his game of tag with the trio. Sitting on the swing, the dark-winged angel continued to watch Pit have fun with Cloud and his posse. He figured there was no point in engaging with them. After all, it wasn't like they ever acknowledged his existence anyways. _

"Wow, that's pretty fucked up if you ask me," Lucas casually commented. "I mean, it's never cool to exclude anyone on purpose. Like if you're not interested in someone, at least be direct and tell them."

Dark Pit slightly stared off into space before taking a sip from his milk bottle.

"You should hear what happened when Pit wasn't present."

_Pittoo decided to take a morning stroll throughout the neighborhood as he made his way towards the candy shop. The doorbell rang as the shop owner noticed the young angel's appearance and smiled wide._

"_Good morning Pittoo," the shop owner greeted, "how are you today?"_

"_I'm good," the young angel happily replied._

_The owner smiled in response as they couldn't help but find the angel to be absolutely adorable._

"_How about your brother?" they asked him._

"_Pit's doing good too!" he chirped. The store owner chuckled as they gathered up some candies and placed them inside a bag while Dark Pit picked out his._

"_Here, give this to your brother! It's on the house," the shop owner told him while the boy paid for his candy bag. Shortly after, Pittoo placed Pit's candy inside his messenger bag while he held onto his. Before heading out, the two exchanged their goodbyes as Pittoo left and decided to make his way back home. While walking, he noticed Pit's new friends not too far from him as he stopped in his tracks. He felt a sudden twinge of anxiety rush up at his stomach as Pittoo recalled how neither of them acknowledged him. On second thought, why should he take note of their presence if they refused to take account of his own existence._

_Instead of going his usual route, Pittoo decided to take a scenic detour instead as he started walking in the opposite direction. Prior to his own knowledge, Cloud caught sight of the dark-winged angel as the green-winged angel changed direction and bolted towards Pittoo, slightly throwing off Elias and Nicholas in the process._

"_Hey kid — wait up!"_

_Being the naïve child that he was, Pittoo stopped in his tracks, allowing for Cloud and his friends to catch up to him. Perhaps they were interested in him after all in which Pittoo couldn't help but feel a bit happy, excited even. Cloud inched towards him as he stared directly into his eyes, causing the crimson-eye angel to slightly flinch and look away, almost as if he done something wrong._

"_So… Pittoo right?"_

"_Y-yeah," the boy meekly replied._

"_Do you like boys by any chance?" Cloud innocently asked, which was followed by a couple of snickers from the other two angels. The blonde swiftly turned around and shot a glare towards both Nicholas and Elias, telling them to hush. Luckily the dark angel didn't catch onto their plan as the boy seemed slightly bewildered by his question yet decided to answer it truthfully anyways. Palutena always told the two it was never good to lie. After all, the Goddess of Light knows best._

"_Um, yeah."_

_Cloud tried to refrain from smirking as the other two suppressed their laughter to the best of their ability._

"_How much do you like boys?" Cloud inquired, trying to see how long he can keep up with his own charade._

"_Um, I like them lots I guess," the shorter angel mumbled. He wasn't truly sure were Cloud was even going with this. Unless this was some sort of friend initiation, his gut feeling warned him something was extremely off._

"_So, you're gay right?"_

"_Huh? What does gay mean?" Pittoo piped._

"_It means you're in love with boys in which you just confessed to," Elias informed him._

"_So that means you're a fag," Nicholas added. The trio howled into a fit of laughter as Pittoo realized they were insulting him and frowned._

"_I'm not gay! I like boys as friends!" he protested, clenching his fists as the small angel puffed his cheeks._

"_Sure you do," Cloud mocked, "I'm pretty sure you want to eat up my dick, just like the rest of those faggots. Well too bad retard, I only date girls!"_

"_That wouldn't stop him for trying to make you gay though," Elias informed Cloud, causing Pittoo to groan in frustration._

"_For the last time, I'm not gay!" Pittoo informed them in a whiny tone. This only caused them to laugh once again while Cloud rolled his eyes._

"_Well Pittoo awfully sounds like a name a faggot would have. Who the hell named you anyways because my god, your name's fucking retarded," Cloud teased, smirking._

"_It was probably his mother or some shit. No wonder she gave him away to Lady Palutena," Nicholas added, receiving chuckles from the other two. "Wouldn't be surprised if she never loved him either. Pit's the better twin anyways."_

_Pittoo sniffled discretely as he turned his gaze towards the other direction however Cloud managed to catch sight of the tears that welled up in his eyes._

"_Are you fucking serious? You're actually going to cry over that? My god, you truly are gay. Real men don't cry you know," Cloud sneered, laughing. Elias noticed the bag of candy Pittoo clutched onto as he got an idea._

"_Hey Shittoo, we'll leave you alone if you give us your candy," he simply exclaimed. Pittoo kept his mouth shut as he gave into peer pressure, handing the bag of candy to Elias. The other angel smirked as he snatched it out of the boy's hand, telling Nicholas and Cloud to lay off the other angel._

"_Thanks for the candy, faggot!" Cloud taunted before the three angels bolted off. Pittoo watched them as he sobbed into the right sleeve of his jacket._

"Okay, now I definitely want to kick their ass," Lucas exclaimed, feeling both angered and disgusted. "Have you ever told Palutena about this?"

"I did however I lied it was a group of random kids. I didn't have the heart to tell her that Pit's friends were the ones harassing me, otherwise she wouldn't allow my brother to hang around them anymore. I just didn't want to take that happiness away from him, you know?"

Lucas detected Dark Pit's tone dropping towards the last part as he immediately figured something was off. He knew if these boys despised his boyfriend, they obviously didn't value Pit otherwise they would have never excluded nor harassed the black angel in the first place.

"… Kuro, I know you're lying. If those assholes didn't see you as equal, what makes you think they're going to see Pit as one? It's clear that they're only using him for their own amusement," the blond bluntly pointed out.

"… You're right Lucas. They are just using him yet, I… I… I can't even bring myself forward to tell him."

"You're afraid you might ruin his happiness if you do, am I correct?"

The angel simply nodded in response.

"As harsh as this is going to sound, it's only going to hurt him a lot more if he finds out on his own. I can tell it's hurting you, no matter how much you'll refuse to admit it due to your own pride and ego."

Dark Pit didn't say anything. Instead, he decided to share more of his past to Lucas instead as it was the least dark story he decided to share.

_During the summer after his fifth grade year, Palutena signed up the angel twins for summer camp. At this point, Pittoo was feeling ton of resentment as the others always preferred the company of Pit and saw him as just a clone. It didn't help that Cloud and the other assholes constantly reminded him of it as it put him off completely from trying to mingle with the other children at camp. While at it, Palutena paid more heed to her champion as he felt completely abandoned by both his parental guardian and brother at one point._

_It didn't help during camp that he completely kept his distance from the other children especially because of his past experiences. Pit was the life of the party as the other attendees seemed to adore him. One day, Pittoo heard Linkin Park play on the radio as it's been a long time since he's listened to "Crawling." To admit, he liked the song and honestly felt connected to it. The song inspired him to try to become independent from his brother hence dubbing himself Dark Pit._

"At least no one in summer camp harassed you, that's a relief so to say," Lucas said.

"Yeah, it doesn't help that Palutena sent us back to public school for six grade before pulling both of us out again. Let's just say it was hell."

_A month passed by since Dark Pit started his year in sixth grade. Palutena always had to tell him to change his clothes, seeing how she wasn't into him entirely wearing black — his tunic didn't count. The crimson-eyed angel made his way towards his locker as he overheard a couple of preteens talking about Undertale. One of them noticed the dark angel nearby as they scoffed in disgust._

"_Ugh, I hope Pittoo never plays Undertale, otherwise he'll ruin the game," a boy exclaimed._

"_I know right? You know he ruins anything he gets his grubby hands right?" a girl joined in, commenting._

_Dark Pit rolled his eyes in response as he gazed in their direction, glaring._

"_I could give two shits about Undertale to be honest," he bluntly stated. "The game isn't as good as all of you annoying fucks make it out to be, not to mention its fans are absolutely dreadful. In fact, I think Undertale's fucking stupid if you ask me."_

_The group gasped in awe before frowning, being offended that he insulted their favorite game — well at least they could put their worries aside seeing how he'll never play it, but still._

"_You're just stupid," the girl remarked, growling under her breath._

"_Rachel, he's too retarded to understand the complexity and character building the game has," another boy told her._

"_Guys, he's only saying this because nobody likes him, remember?" the first boy reminded, getting a few chuckles out of the group. The group walked off, not realizing Dark Pit could care less about being hated at this point. After all, the black angel found the company of others to not only be annoying but highly exhausting as well._

_The bell eventually rang, indicating class was going to start soon as Dark Pit bolted off towards his art class. They are working on a drawing assignment which utilizes the use of color as the angel started drawing a male figure. He always preferred drawing men as it was much easier for him than drawing females. A group of assholes managed to peek at his drawing and started snickering._

"_Hey Pittoo, why do you mostly draw dudes?" one of them asked._

"_Because he's gay dude, it's obvious!" another one answered. The group of immature boys laughed as the dark angel rolled his eyes, finding their homophobia to be absolutely foul._

_Eventually lunch time came around the corner as Dark Pit isolated himself in his favorite spot. He always ate alone, seeing how Cloud and his friends always huddled around his brother. To admit, he didn't mind it seeing how it allowed him to at least have some sort of solitude away from his troublesome peers. Unexpectedly, a girl approached him and plopped down next to him. He immediately recognized her to be Victoria Taylor, one of the most popular girls in the sixth grade._

_The dark angel shot a glare in her direction, giving her his signature look of annoyance._

"_What the hell do you want?" he questioned. Dark Pit found it too suspicious that a popular kid would want to even associate with him._

"_Heh, what does it look like to you," she remarked, "I'm interested in you Pittoo!"_

"_For fucks sake, don't call me that!"_

"_Okay Dark Pit," she corrected herself, "like I said, I'm interested in you romantically."_

_Her confession took the dark angel by complete surprise. While he surely had his doubts, another part of him wanted to desperately prove he was straight, so in turn, he allowed Victoria to sit with him. To admit, he actually found her kind of cute in a weird way._

"_Hey, want to go out with me?" she sweetly asked._

"_O-okay!"_

_He accepted Victoria's offer despite feeling absolutely nothing for her. Dark Pit only did it because he wanted acceptance — and for Cloud to get off his back about being gay. After the two finished their lunches, they got up as the strawberry blonde grabbed Dark Pit's hand before taking off._

_Pit observed the two leave as he narrowed his gaze. The light angel knew there had to be a motive behind Victoria's sudden interest in his baby brother — he found it too suspicious why someone from the popular crowd would even bother to ask Dark Pit out in the first place._

"I didn't know you dated something prior to me," Lucas simply expressed, being surprised. He never took Dark Pit as the type to easily fall in love with other people.

"I only did it because I wanted to get those homophobic pricks off my back," Dark Pit told him, "however she was only using me to reiterate personal information about me to Cloud. Trust me, dating her was kind of exhausting, especially since she had extremely high expectations I was required to meet daily."

"So in short, she was toxic."

"Touché."

_During the month he dated Victoria, Dark Pit exchanged everything with her from his Facebook account to even his tumblr blog as his URL was fallenisolation. Victoria learned his blog consisted of personal text posts, gothic fashion, dark poetry, alternative rock music, photography, art, social justice and anime he's a fan of. He made sure to tag everything as not only he wanted to keep his blog organized, he also took consideration of his mutuals and followers potential triggers._

_In turn, Victoria realized her "boyfriend" was really emo as she decided to spill everything out to Cloud. After all, the popular kids planned on learning more about Dark Pit, even if it means giving him a sense of false security._

"_Cloud, you should see how fucking emo this piece of shit is," Victoria blabbed, "it's so embarrassing, not to mention he's into edgy shit like Linkin Park."_

"_Ew, Linkin Park sucks," Elias commented. Cloud glanced at her iPhone as she showed him the things that were tagged under passive aggressive smileys. The tag ranged from informing people how using words like retard and autistic as insults is ableist, to stop calling people cancer, stop cringe culture as the people who engage in it are mainly making fun of autistic children and all kinds of other things._

"_Oh my god, his blog is cancer," Cloud remarked, cringing. Victoria giggled as she decided to show him his personal text posts._

"_You should see how fucking emo he is dude," she exclaimed. His text posts varied from how he's never understood, venting vaguely about Cloud and the other assholes at school, how much he loathes school and even thoughts of suicide._

"_Is this faggot for real?" Cloud bragged, "My god, we all know he's not going to kill himself. Shittoo's just an attention seeking individual just like the rest of the special snowflakes on that stupid site."_

"_Anyways," Nicholas butted in, "what's it like actually dating him?"_

_Victor laughed as she grimaced._

"_He's socially awkward as fucking hell. Like oh my god, sometimes I die of embarrassment every time I'm hanging out with him. It's that bad."_

"_Like does he ask you about your favorite men, you know, like fags?" Cloud guessed._

"_No, he won't shut up about stupid shit like useless anime, dumb video games, cartoons — yes, he still watches cartoons guys, anything you can name."_

"_Wow, how pathetic."_

_The popular kids laughed as they decided to bookmark his URL to keep tabs on Dark Pit. This in turn, caused Victoria to be more demanding of him to get more stories to tell Cloud and his cronies. Pit knew something was up when Dark Pit started to avoid her, yet he never told him why. _

"She really did exhaust me. Like I still feel so fucking stupid for opening up to her, you know, for actually thinking someone was genuinely interested in me. She spilled everything personal about me and at one point when I broke up with her, she decided to claim I touched her breasts during lunch break. Fake cried and everything. Of course the staff and faculty sided with her as I was completely blamed for everything."

"… Wow, that's fucked up. Did Palutena believe you were innocent at least?"

"She did thankfully. Still, my school experiences have always been nothing but shit _— _no, my entire life has been shit up until I met you Lucas. To meet someone as thought provoking and patient as you is extremely rare and I for one, thank you for that.

Before the blond could reply, the dark angel embraced his boyfriend in a deep kiss as he proceeded to tickle him afterwards.

* * *

\- "Theme of Laura (Reprise)" from Silent Hill 2 continues playing-

While Dark Pit chatted with Lucas in the vacant room, meanwhile back in his hotel room, Pit woke up to use the bathroom. The first thing the light angel noticed was the lack of both Dark Pit and Palutena's presence. He found it to be quite odd, especially since he was expecting his brother to be fast asleep. He couldn't help but ponder about their whereabouts and why they exactly took off at this time of hour.

After doing his business, the white-winged angel went back to the bed and covered himself up. He began recalling everything which took place in the past up until now. Pit reminisced how he and his brother were first on opposite sides during the whole ordeal until learning about the truth. To admit, Pit was pretty glad his brother was able to find friends he could rely on in his ragtag bunch of misfits despite their various age differences.

_Pit stepped inside the house after a long day from middle school. He noticed his goddess wasn't sitting in her usual armchair as the angel caught some murmurs coming from the dining room. Being curious, the angel couldn't help but pry into Palutena's affairs as he slowly peered his head through the dining room, close enough to hear the conversation partaking in the other room._

"_Are you sure there's nothing going on at school?" Palutena interrogated, her voice being full of concern._

"_I'm sure," Dark Pit nonchalantly answered. _

_Pit knew his brother was lying as one, he didn't want their parental guardian invading his personal business and two, the students would ridicule him about having to have his goddess save him, despite his claims about only doing things for himself. He knew about the sexual harassment incident that happened at school today and like Palutena, Pit knew Dark Pit is innocent._

_Not wanting to dive too much into their affairs, the angel decided to make haste towards his bedroom instead. After all, he had some homework he needed to do. Pit turned the doorknob and stepped into his bedroom and took notice of his brother's desktop. It was highly unusual for him to leave it logged as Pit couldn't help but be nosy about Dark Pit's life online. Tossing his backpack onto his bed, the angel walked towards Dark Pit's monitor as the dark angel left his tumblr page open. Pit noticed how his brother had some anon messages in his inbox as the angel was more interested in obtaining Dark Pit's URL._

_He grabbed a notepad from the dresser nearby along with a pen as he wrote down his brother's tumblr blog on it._

"Fallenisolation dot tumblr dot com," he thought out loud. Afterwards, Pit walked towards his desktop computer and plopped himself on his chair, opened up Chrome and started typing Dark Pit's URL before pressing enter. When the page finished loading, the first thing Pit caught glimpse of was a read more on his brother's blog. Without second thought, the angel clicked the read more as the page booted up quickly.

"_im such a worthless piece of shit who cant do anything right. why do i even bother to continue living anyways? everyone fucking hates me so its not like they would care if i killed myself :')"_

_Pit gasped at the message as he felt his heart sank yet another part of him knew the familiar somber, fleeting feeling all too well. It was definitely relatable yet the brunet knew just to keep moving forward. In the long run, why give the terrible bullies what they wanted when instead one could smile it off, right? It'll definitely send a message of no matter how hard they put effort into their harassment, it won't faze the victim._

_The angel decided to print out the page, knowing he had to show this to Palutena immediately in fear of his brother trying to harm himself. While most parents took their child for granted at this age when they spoke about offing themselves, Palutena believed otherwise. She felt that every dire incident should be taken seriously as the goddess didn't want to risk the predicament coming true._

_Before he went downstairs to inform Palutena, Pit rushed towards his brother's computer once more and decided to check out his anon messages. While a few of them were supportive and offered heartfelt advice for him, the majority of them were completely grotesque — they consisted of messages telling Dark Pit to go ahead and kill himself, how worthless he was and so forth. Pit studied the negative messages, noticing how they exactly mirrored one another in terms of writing. The angel deleted the negative messages for the sake of his brother before heading back to his desktop to check out Dark Pit's ex-girlfriend's blog._

_Immediately, Pit caught onto the perpetrator as it was none other than Victoria herself — the popular girl who framed Dark Pit with false claims of sexual harassment. The light angel felt anger boiling through his veins as he decided to send her a message of his own, one that conveyed his very feelings about the entire ordeal._

_It read: "I know who you are, where you live, everything about you and the game you're playing. You're nothing more than a vile, two-faced cunt who uses people for her own, personal gain. Not once have you looked back or bothered to even know how your victims felt. You act like you're the most sympathetic person on earth but truth be told, you're just a fucking bitch. Don't you think it's quite hypocritical for someone who claims to be a kind, sweet girl to be encouraging suicide to the ex she framed? Victoria, I know you won't feel guilty about this; all bullies are the damn same after all. While your ex will remember and have this paining memory linger on for the rest of his life, you'll move on with ease, forgetting the cruel torment you placed on him. I hope guilt devours your tainted soul as you deserve only the vilest of punishments. Even so, it would never be the same as the amount of suffering your ex had to endure._

Ps. Encouraging suicide and encouraging death threats is an arrestable offense in this state. I should know — I'm very savvy with the laws, history and conduct of our country. Hope you enjoy rotting in prison bitch. :)"

_Pit sent the message before rushing out of his room to inform Palutena about Dark Pit's suicidal ideation._

The angel recalled seeing Victoria extremely shaken up the next day as his message brought exactly what he wanted from her; fear. She had no clue who even sent the message as it was highly evident she blocked Dark Pit's tumblr account. He also remembered the pain in Palutena's voice when she asked his younger twin about his suicidal ideations before alerting their therapist. Ever since the incident, Pit sometimes had doubt about Cloud and his other friends yet constantly had to reassure himself otherwise, despite them disappearing on him that one time.

_Pit followed Cloud as he took off, informing Palutena he would be out for a bit as they were going to watch a movie. The angel was excited yet little did he realize, Cloud and his friends decided to take a little detour. He recalled the movie theater being in the direction opposite from them as the angel felt a bit of unease, yet masked it with his cheerful demeanor._

_\- "(Feels So) Good to Be Alive (Jamie Ritmen Remix)" by Ibiza Knights plays-_

"_Um guys," Pit simply informed them, "isn't the movie theater that way?"_

"_We're just taking a little detour Pit," Cloud replied._

"_Yeah, the movie doesn't start till nine. We got thirty-five minutes to kill," Nicholas added. Pit just bobbed his head, feeling a bit assured yet still nervous. His gut feeling kept trying to warn him about something yet he couldn't quite figure it out. As soon as he knew it, the blaring music he heard not too far grew louder as Cloud and his friends snuck inside a rave. Pit followed, failing to realize the age limit for most raves ranged from eighteen to twenty-one years old. There were some places which allowed as young as sixteen while rarely some allowed all ages. Still, that didn't stop minors from sneaking into raves as it was fairly easy to do so depending on the location._

_As soon as Pit stepped inside, the brunet completely lost sight of Cloud and his other friends. The angel began to look for them, trying his best not to bump into the attendees as they danced the night away to the upbeat sounds of happy hardcore. Pit slowly grew more skittish as one, he barely knew anyone at the rave, second, he lost sight of his friends and third, everyone at the rave either seemed to be dancing, high on ecstasy and other illicit substances or both. In addition, they seemed to be dressed very peculiar, making the angel feel more out of place than usual._

_Pit wandered around the rave as the flashing lights frequently changed colors as the music blared throughout the entire tent. The angel couldn't help but find himself feeling a bit nauseous from the constant change of vibrant colors and the cheers of the audience. Luckily someone took note of the boy's discomfort and approached him._

"_Hey kid!" a pink Yoshi greeted._

"_You look lost, is everything okay?" asked a shy guy. The group of people were decked with bracelets created with children's beads and all kinds of foreign garb._

"_I'm trying to look for my friends — hey, have you seen them by any chance?" he inquired, hoping Cloud and the others didn't take off._

"_We're not entirely sure but we can help you!" the pink Yoshi replied. Pit smiled as the group of kandi kids began helping the angel look for his friends._

_-"Pretty Rave Girl (Original Mix)" by S3RL plays-_

_While searching for Cloud, Pit stopped in his tracks as he laid his eyes on what appeared to be a girl who looked around to be his age exactly. He watched her as she danced to the music, becoming mesmerized by her movements. She swayed her hips to the beat, leaping into her own world which the music granted upon her. The shy guy caught on to Pit's newfound infatuation with the girl as they nudged his arm._

"_Hey kid, go for it," the shy guy encouraged._

"_Uh I don't know — I'm not a really good dancer and—"_

_Before he could finish, the pink Yoshi pushed him a bit as a way of encouraging him. The girl took note of his presence and stopped dancing for a moment before extending her hand out and reeled Pit closer. The angel felt his face get hot as they were close to each other._

"_Um, hi."_

_The girl giggled in response before showing him how to dance. She ushered him to follow her as the angel copied her movements, eventually getting the hang out of it. At this point, he could care less if Cloud left the premise as the angel was more fixated on the pretty girl he encountered at the rave._

_After a dancing session, the two decided to relax while observing some of the other partakers either making out, grinding on one other or even engaging in sexual intercourse — thankfully Pit didn't witness that. The girl looked around, observing her peers as she felt uncomfortable, even failing to understand them. Pit mentally sighed in relief, seeing how she and he were alike in a strange, yet enticing way._

_The two chatted with one another as he learned her name was Lana. She seemed to be extremely sweet and outgoing which certainly lifted his mood from earlier. He glanced down at his watch as it read 11:46pm._

"_Oh shoot! I need to get home!" Pit panicked. He was never late on his bedtime and the last thing he needed was to worry his goddess._

"_We can give you a ride," the shy guy offered. The angel sighed in relief as the attendees left the rave and made their way into the car. Lana gave Pit a piece of kandi as a gift as he wore it around his wrist. A few minutes after, they arrived at Pit's house as he thanked them for the lift. He texted his brother to open the door, not wanting to wake up Palutena in fear of getting lectured, despite falling for her usual gimmicks of how she can see all._

_Shortly after the text, Dark Pit opened the door as he took note of Pit's newly acquired bracelet._

"_So how was the movie?" he dully asked, already knowing Pit didn't actually get to watch it._

"_Oh, about that," Pit chuckled nervously, "I got lost at a rave. Met some cool people and look, a cute girl gave even gave me a bracelet. It's called kandi."_

"_Pit-stain, I know what kandi is," Dark Pit casually informed, "what I want to know is, do you even know how old the attendees are?"_

"_Uh, I met a girl my age though!" the angel shot back, frowning. He could care what the age requirement for attending a rave was, he met someone his age and that was all that mattered._

"_Just listen to my warning once but be careful. Most attendees are eighteen and up and you don't want some gross pervert taking advantage of you. Also, I hope you have a good story for the green haired floozy when she wakes up in the morning."_

_Pit watched as Pittoo took off, following him as he needed to get ready for bed as well._

* * *

-"Always on My Mind" from the Kingdom Hearts 1.5 ReMIX soundtrack plays-

Icarus plopped himself onto his bed as he stared up at the ceiling above, fixated on his own thoughts. Ever since the discussion with his secretary, he began to wonder if he was even doing the right thing. Was this the right method to teach his tormenters a lesson? Does everyone deserve to suffer because of a group of insolent, rotten beings torment those who are physically and or mentally disabled, a person of color, the odd one out, someone who's heavyset — the list could go on and on, occupying his mind until the end of time.

The angel even started questioning if Erebus was helping him the entire time, even doubting his only friend and savior. To tell the truth, Icarus feared what the monster residing within him could do, especially since he's had him harm people multiple times. The angel could never bring himself to harm someone innocent, especially when they could reasoned with however the monster preferred otherwise. The fact that Erebus was becoming more active truly scared him. While Icarus continued to dwell on his multiple fears, a voice pierced through his head, the arrow stabbing the angel through the heart.

"_Why do you always act so horrible towards other people?"_

He recalled the voice from before but where? Icarus grimaced as an excruciating flashback gobbled him up whole, pulling his body into the endless void of guilt's wrath.

_Icarus sat in a dim lighted room as he decided to ditch his chemistry class today. He managed to avoid getting caught tardy and sent to the RAC room as he hid himself within the unoccupied computer lab. Making sure the corridors were unoccupied, the dark angel peeked through the glass window on the door before stepping outside._

_The hallways were devoid of students as they sat in their classes, listening to their teachers lecture while some had a film day. The angel quickly flinched for a moment as he heard the door open and hid between the corners to the best of his ability. When he saw it was only the new girl — well, she wasn't exactly new anymore yet he continued to dub her as such. Sighing of relief, the dark-winged angel stepped out of hiding as he approached Emily._

"_Hey, what's up?" he casually greeted, inching towards her. The other teen in response, glanced up at him, trying to figure out his ulterior motives yet decided to answer his question anyways._

"_Going to the bathroom? Hey — shouldn't you be in class Icarus?" Emily scolded as she narrowed her gaze and placed her arms on her hips. She recalled being constantly informed by both her friends and classmates that the dark angel was nothing but trouble. Icarus was notoriously known for his infamous reputation for being the lone wolf of the school, how horribly he treated his colleagues and finally, for his constant harassment of certain students. The new girl regularly questioned if they were right or if they speculated these theories based on mere rumors. To be honest, every time Emily observed Icarus — whether he displayed lack of interest during classes or ate alone at lunch — she couldn't help but notice the loneliness he kept hidden beneath the surface. It was heavily evident in his eyes despite shooing everyone away, deep down the black angel yearned for acceptance._

"_Meh," Icarus nonchalantly answered, shrugging. The brunet felt listening to Dry Bowser explain the difference between ionic and covalent bonds while having to put up with his bothersome, aggravating peers._

"_You know ditching class doesn't necessarily benefit you right? Now for the love of god, may I please go to the restroom?"_

_Icarus stepped aside, smirking. "Whatever you say milady."_

_Emily cringed at his comment as she scampered off, just to suddenly stop in her tracks and turn around._

"_Do yourself a favor and never say that again."_

"_Okey dokey new girl," the angel playfully teased._

"…_Are you flirting with me?" she asked innocently._

"_N-no!"_

"_Icarus you're such a terrible liar!"_

_Emily took off towards the women's restroom while Icarus watched in her direction. A small smile formed on his lips as the angel blissfully sighed, unaware of his growing attraction towards the new girl. In the spur of the moment, Cartoon Luigi was heading back to class as he noticed Icarus ditching yet again. Seeing how there was no one else around, Mama Luigi cleared his throat before directly looking in the angel's direction._

"_Shouldn't you be in class?" the Italian — no — Brooklyn plumber informed him. Icarus grimaced at Cartoon Luigi's worlds as he inched up towards the younger Cartoon Mario brother, lifted him up by his shirt collar and slammed him against the lockers._

"_If you even fucking dare tell any authority figure I'm ditching class, I'll end you fucking life. Got it?" the angel darkly threatened. Cartoon Luigi gulped, frantically nodding before the dark-winged angel let go of his other peer. The Brooklyn plumber swiftly bolted off as prior to Icarus's own knowledge, Emily caught sight of the entire scene. The brunette rushed her way towards the angel, frowning in disbelief._

"_Why do you always act so horrible towards other people?" Emily questioned him, looking for a straightforward answer. Icarus on the other hand, refused to answer as instead, he avoided making eye contact with the brunette. Emily locked her gaze on him, figuring it was up to her to guess why the dark angel acted so cold towards his peers — especially the ones who certainly mean no harm. After contemplating several theories, she finally spoke._

"_You do it as a means of protecting yourself, don't you?"_

"…_."_

"_I can see it in your eyes Icarus. You were hurt so many times in the past, it's obvious you got sick of it and in turn, that's what led you into becoming so aggressive. You're just afraid of getting hurt again, hence why you will do whatever it takes to push people away from you."_

_Emily inspected Icarus to explode in a fit of rage but instead, the unexpected happened. A tear drop escaped from his eye, the rest eventually following in pursuit, turning into a broken stream. Icarus extended his arms, pulling the brunette into a forceful embrace, wailing with full force of a wolf who howled at the moon illumining the ominous, starless sky. The teenage girl was completely caught off guard by his sudden response as she wrapped her arms around him, stroking his back to help soothe away broken wounds._

"_There, there," she gently exclaimed, comforting him, "everything's going to be okay. If you need someone confide in, I'll be there for you."_

_Icarus continued to pour his heart out in the form of tempestuous sobs, his forlornness escaping the frigid, steel bars of the bird cage his raw emotions were confined to. He was lucky the hallways ceased of anymore students or faculty members — specifically those such as Dry Bowser_ _— seeing how he was the Goddess of Light's favorite teacher — Palutena herself and Viridi, especially Viridi — as he refused to demonstrate his vulnerable side to anyone. Deep down, it was the first time he realized his "father figure's" judgment on Emily was entirely wrong._

The memory still pained him to this day especially since he knew Emily would be furious with him for all of his actions. He pondered how different things would have been if he was able to fully keep the monster away and never took off in fear. Just recalling the type of people his children were, Icarus couldn't feel anything but extreme remorse for the rest of the night yet Erebus was certainly pleased with the results.

* * *

Dark Pit parted ways with Lucas, telling his boyfriend goodnight before making his way back to his hotel room _— _and to wait for Palutena to open the door. As he stepped into the elevator, the boy recalled another dark angel lurking on school grounds during his six grade year. The man seemed too old for school and honestly, his gaze was only fixated on Dark Pit. At one point, the man even stalked him despite trying to look like they were going the same direction.

Sooner or later, the dark-winged angel was finally able to put a face on him as it was none other than his father which in turn, made things extremely eerie for the rest of the night.

On Lucas's end, the blond recalled Dark Pit pouring his heart out to him as he connected with a boy he once knew on tumblr. Like the angel, he was a very troubled individual as Lucas did his best and helped him out constantly when he was down. Eventually it hit the Tazmillian that the boy he helped in particular was in fact, his own boyfriend.


	52. Chaptar38: The Day the World Revolted P1

**I cannot believe part one of this chapter is finally done. Well luckily some scenes in the second half of the chapter are done but I just wanted to post this before I get too engrossed with Breath of the Wild on Friday (my dad preordered me the Wii U version of the game).**

**We tried our best to add both a mixture of the usual dumb humor in the story with the more serious scenes. I will guarantee the ending is going to be a happy one!**

**Anyways, trigger warning for ableist slurs and the like.  
**

* * *

**Chaptar 38: The Day the World Revolted Part 1**

\- Since someone on the AO3 port asked for the final HTK opening, well here it is. "Main Theme (Orchestra)" from Chrono Trigger plays as it ties in all of the important events from all of the Arcs in the story ranging from the beginning of Hot Topic's fate to the reveal of Yoshi. Many of their fights were demonstrated, ranging from the mall battle to even the more ridiculous one from the bubblegum and grape soda factory. It transitioned over to the reveal of Morgan, the other members getting the individual montage as well revealing Icarus before the Mirror of Truth revealed his actual appearance. In the emotional part, it showed the Resistance, Future Lana, the goddesses along with Palutena reaching for someone's hand, however the figure gets engulfed by darkness. A flash of events from Arcs 2 and 3 appear ranging from Melee City to Dark Pit time traveling. The intro then ends at Dark Pit facing the fortress as Erebus is directly staring at him. Honestly you guys can seriously envision your own intro which consist of all the important events of this shitstain of a fic.-

\- "Military Facility Dungeon" from the Skies of Arcadia OST plays-

"After all this time, we're finally here."

Dark Pit glanced at the fortress near them as the three main groups finally arrived near it. Everything seemed like smooth sailing from there as the coast was clear. While everyone discussed things with one another, the dark angel felt that there was something else. He found it rather odd how Erebus would leave the entire front of the fortress unattended, almost as if he wanted his enemies to come after him. It was all too suspicious the further he thought about it.

"Hey Pittoo! Aren't you coming?" Pit called after him.

The raven haired angel's eye twitched as he heard his brother call for him as the group decided to proceed on without him.

"Yes Pit-stain… and for the last fucking time, stop calling me that!"

Dark Pit rushed towards the group, just to be abruptly stopped by a familiar salesman from Koridai. Morshu and his pals rose out of nowhere as they stood on a floating podium, causing the members of the HTK, Heroes of Light and the MemeMemeMeme Brigade to gasp in shock. Cia on the other hand, grimaced and growled under her breath.

"I thought we were done with this shit!" she shouted towards the shopkeep.

"Well," Morshu simply exclaimed, "you see, that was Mewtwo who had his chance of getting revenge. While you did manage to prove your worth, I've decided to make things much more MMMM interesting. In fact, you edgy shitheads should be rather grateful I've decided to change it up rather than go directly for you seeing how you demonstrated that during your battle against the former taker of lives."

"What exactly do you mean by change it up?" Shadow questioned, being caught by surprise. The dark hedgehog suspected Morshu for the type to usually keep his vengeful promises, especially when they revolved around an entire populous being demolished in the ravages of war. Why the humble shopkeep didn't want to murder Cia or any of the other Lancias' anymore perplexed him.

"You see, while I originally wanted to murder the entire Lancia family to avenge the people of Koridai, I've decided that the motif was of no valid use once she managed to learn the true meaning of suffering. So instead, I present to you edgelings the obstacle course of a lifetime!"

With those words, Gay Piplup pressed a button while Fat Pikachu popped some confetti as the obstacle course revealed itself, blocking the path to the entrance of the base. Everyone watch the courses unfold themselves in awe, being quite impressed with the portly man's latest work.

"Wait, now you're working with Icarus?!" Wolf exclaimed in shock. "Whatever happened to you being you being neutral?"

"Just because the big bad himself funded me doesn't mean I work under him now," Morshu replied, huffing.

"Then what's the entire point of the obstacle course anyways," Donkey Kong asked, "you might as well join him if you already constructed him something."

"For the last time, I'm not on anyone's side," the hefty man clarified yet again. "Now allow me to explain the purpose of each of the courses. You see, there are about ten obstacles total that each of you must tackle in order to make your way towards the entrance, however there's a catch. One of the major rules is one participant per course as they must win in order for all of you to progress. In addition to that, only members of the Hot Topic Krew can partake in these courses as it is one member per course."

"Something tells me that Morshu might have a few tricks up his sleeve," Nikki commented.

"I agree," Mario chimed in. "Something-a tells me that he might try to be-a slick."

As they chatted amongst themselves, Dark Pit tried his best to mask his own worry as he wondered what challenges Morshu had planned for each of the individual members. With the Koridian's words in mind, everyone made their way towards the first obstacle. To keep themselves entertained, various members of each group browsed their phones and began playing with their apps.

* * *

-"Boss battle theme" from the Bomberman 64 soundtrack plays-

Dry Bowser led the members of the Resistance towards the secret location which was inside a vacant bathroom out in the middle of nowhere. As the boney man opened up the door to enter inside, he was blockaded by an unexpected visitor.

"Well, well, well, looks like we got ourselves a bunch of liberal snowflakes."

Curious to who it was, Fan Niu flipped on the light switch as it revealed to be none other than millennial bigot Tommy Labia, the orange platinum blonde hair girl who claims to hate labels yet labels herself anyways.

"What the fuck, we don't have time to deal with these bullshit conservatives!" Ryuko bemoaned with annoyance.

"What's the matter, gonna cry liberal snowflake?" Tabasco Landrover mocked, motioning her hands as she called them all a bunch of big babies.

"Oh please, do us a favor and shut the fuck up already," Priam commented, having enough of the girl's snobbish attitude.

Tommy Butterfinger chuckled before getting ready to fire a powerful beam at them.

"How about you all die! Get over it, Trump has won and we own the house and the senate, plus my show ratings give me powers to destroy communists!"

Everyone in the Resistance unsheathed their weapons as they knew this was either going to be a long fight against an annoying twit.

* * *

-"From Seeing the Rouge Wave" from the Phantasy Star Online OST starts playing-

While Dry Bowser and Resistance were fending off the annoyance that is Tumor Lawrence, meanwhile the others which consisted of the Kirby Crew, the Dungeons and Dragons friends and the Real Goths Group made their way towards the opposite side of the fortress.

"Are you sure you know another secret route Orson?" Pac-Man asked, wanting to make sure the grey ghost was exactly keen on where they were going.

"I'm sure of it," he replied. "I recall Erwin talking about the secret routes before just in case the government tried to infiltrate them!"

"The government? Why would they get involved in all of this mess!?" Peach questioned, tilting her head in slight astonishment. "Doesn't that Icarus guy already have them wrapped around his finger?"

"About that," Tetra exclaimed, jumping in, "you see apparently the giant goon decided to betray both that CIA agent and his lover Bane so in return, they told their leader."

"Didn't you guys even bother to watch the news?!" Ashley dully exclaimed.

"Who even watches the news these days?" Owain remarked, surprised and not acting like how he usually does by making out of this world references and whatnot.

"Point taken," Olimar exclaims as everyone nods in agreement. As Orson ushers the group to follow him, Dedede stops within his tracks, noticing something odd up in the sky. Meta Knight turns around and walks up to the blue penguin, wondering what Dedede is concerned about.

"Guys, it looks like we may have some visitors…"

Kirb glanced up at the sky as ROB zoomed in to get a closer look at their unexpected guests. It turned out it was none other than the United States government.

"Oh boy," Kirby commented, "something tells me today is going to be a long one."

* * *

The group made their way towards the first obstacle as it revealed itself to be none other than go-kart racing. Luigi's photo popped up on the giant screen projector as the green plumber started to make his way towards his go-kart. The course has yet to be revealed however, Luigi at least got the chance to see the participants.

The participants consisted of Morshu, Fat Pikachu, Gay Piplup, Bowser, Dick Dastardly and Muttley, Toad, Chocobo, and Scooby Doo and the gang. Luigi found the line up to be pretty wacky as opposed to the usual Mario Kart routine but given how most of its actual participants were engaged in other tasks, it would have to suffice.

"This match is pretty simple Luigi," the portly man explained. "In order to help your friends proceed onto the next round, you must win the race. Do I make myself clear?"

Luigi nodded as he felt a lump in his throat. The green plumber worried about failing his friends and costing them the chance of saving the world yet knew it was a risk he was willing to take. After all, he wanted to prove himself.

* * *

\- "Tricktrack Part 1" from the Phantasy Star Online OST plays-

Little did they know, the games have just begun. Icarus observed go-kart racers getting prepped up from his giant monitor as Palutena eyed him. She knew Erebus was up to something as a wicked smile made its way across the redhead's face, almost as if he had a plan. In response, the older angel motioned his right hand towards a button however halts for just a slight moment.

"What are you planning now?!" Palutena exclaimed, narrowing her gaze towards him. The goddess knew he managed to put the real Icarus in a deep slumber as his pleas for help slowly but surely, ceased.

"Let's just say things are about to get a little more fun," Erebus replied in the angel's body. "You see, it would entirely be a waste of time if I allowed the Krew's efforts to go unwatched so in retrospect, I've decided to do them a favor and allow the entire world to watch in anticipation."

"So you're going to take over every television station out in the entire world? Man, how clichéd can you get?" Palutena commented, being highly uninterested. Part of her wanted to give Erebus the benefit of the doubt however given the archangel's track record, the goddess decided not to. Erebus — in Icarus's body — in turn, rolled his eyes as if her answer bothered him.

"Well duh, not to include this also takes over every website, app, you name it. No one can escape its clutches as this button prevents that. After all, who wouldn't want to pay attention to the fate of their own universe?"

With those words, Icarus finally pressed the button as every single device and television station around the entire globe of Amerijapanadaropesiafrica as denizens everywhere were shocked to see their channel changed. To make matters worse, some even tried to tune into another station yet to no avail, they couldn't escape seeing the menacing angel's face.

\- "Tricktrack Part 1" fades away as it is replaced with "World Revolution" from the Chrono Trigger OST-

"Greetings citizens of Amerijapanadaropesiafrica," Icarus proudly exclaimed, "for those who are not familiar with me, I am none other than the fantastic Icarus Leventis (Palutena exclaims "You're full of shit Erebus" in the background) - SHUT. UP!" This was quickly followed by a nervous chuckle as the angel muttered a quick apology under his breath before resuming on. "If you're devastated about missing your favorite primetime show or constantly checking up on useless social media sites like Facebook, then you're not really missing anything at all. In fact, I present to you all a grand show of a life time!"

With those words, the screen will transition over as it revealed the entire obstacle course which acted as a blockade towards the fortress's entrance before zooming in on the first course which consisted of go-kart racing.

"You see, there are ten special snowflakes who think they are going to save the world," Icarus explained, not sugarcoating anything this time. "The rules are simple, in order for them to proceed on to do their "heroic deed", they must endure ten trials but here's the kicker; in order to progress, they must remain victorious otherwise all their hard work would be for nothing. While at it, this isn't a game anyone could play. In fact, I'll like for you all to meet the very ones your life will be depending on."

Millions of screens around the world transitioned to show the members of the Hot Topic Krew in the order they were going in. The only one that remained a mystery was the final contestant as they were to take their turn after Dark Pit.

"So this entire time, we've been fighting against an evil ginger?!" Chrom remarked in complete shock.

"Who knew Icarus was actually a redhead the entire time. I honestly didn't see that one coming," Sonic added, scratching his nose out of pure boredom.

"Ginger Pit bad! Ginger Pit evil!" Riki gleefully commented, bouncing around.

"Wait, does this mean that Pit and Dark Pit have recessive genes in them?" Tiny Kong curiously guessed. Before either twin could reply, Doc Brown began to examine both of the angels.

"Great Scott" he exclaimed. "It turns out both of them have freckles on their cheeks and all over their backs and shoulders!"

"Gee joy, fantastic find Doc, now if only my damn game would work," Cia replied with little to no enthusiasm as her Fire Emblem Heroes app was completely taken over by the live feed of Morshu's obstacle course.

Meanwhile everyone else gasped, cornering them as both angels turned beet red from all the unwanted attention they were receiving.

"So according to my scientific calculations," Chrom explained, "Pit and Pittoo are half angel, half soulless seeing how gingers have no souls."

Dark Pit slapped his face and shook his head in response from the Exalt's absurd statement, wondering why they were even discussing something so trivial when instead, they should be focusing on reaching the base. It didn't help that the blue haired man gathered his sources from a television show for crying out loud!

"While I would love to joke with you guys to lighten up the atmosphere, now isn't the time. The last thing we need to do is to poke fun at the angels' appearance, just to end up losing," Reyn stated as the others simply nodded in agreement.

* * *

Inside the fortress prison, the girls gasped as they were surprised Icarus decided to go this route in hopes of securing victory.

"I can't believe he's turning shit into a game show," Viridi cried. "Puh-lease, how more pathetic can this even get? I mean really, talk about being seriously awful at this villain thing. Even I did a better job playing the role of villain back in my hay day!"

"He's probably doing it to make up for all the times he screwed up or something, who knows," Marie guessed.

"Or he's probably trying to entertain people thinking he's going to be the next Nintendo Switch," Callie chimed in, sighing.

"Well, I just hope those kids make it out okay," Kynthia exclaimed, her voice being full of worry. She wasn't sure if the angel had some nasty tricks up his sleeve to prevent them from proceeding on purpose.

As the women talked amongst themselves, meanwhile Rosalina was engulfed in her own thoughts.

_"Something doesn't quite add up. This definitely isn't the same Icarus from yesterday… in fact, his eyes are far more alarming, devoid of life even,"_ the goddess thought as she took note of how lifeless they appeared to be. She began to wonder if the man was even Icarus at all or if the angel himself gotten himself into one of those situations where he eventually learned that evil isn't a toy to be messed with. There were so many possibilities yet so little time given how he wanted them to perish before having his world completely.

* * *

In the castle of Arendale, Elsa, Anna and Phosphora were enjoying their tea time as the redhead decided to check out was currently playing on TV, only to be bummed out by what was being presented instead.

"And I thought something interesting would finally be on," Anna complained as she groaned under her breath.

"Wait… that place looks awfully familiar," Elsa commented, inching closer towards the screen. Before she knew it, the queen of Arendale gasped as she recognized it to be none other than the base of the Big Bads. She was surprised how the other heroic groups managed to finally arrive as she desperate hoped for them to take the evil forces down once and for all. She glanced at Phosphora who was oddly being quiet the entire time.

"If you want to leave, please do so," the blonde simply replied. "I can see you're concerned for your mistress and the others. Why hold yourself back here when you demonstrate your full potential and claim what is rightfully yours."

Phosphora stared at Elsa for a moment before nodding. With those words, she swiftly took off as she knew the queen was right. There was no point in sitting around in Arendale forever especially when the world and the one she served under was at stake.

* * *

Meanwhile in the presidential office of golden showers, I mean Drumpf, Donald Trump was about to give another one of his meaningless rants gloating about himself as he frowned. A secret service man rushed over to him.

"Mr. Pissadent, that deranged lunatic angel took over every radio station, television channel, website, app, you name it!" he panted.

"HE DID WHAT NOW?!"

Donald Trump turned on the TV as he watched the preparations going on in the course. He was curious to see where this was exactly heading as some of his men were already heading towards the fortress to stop the evil terrorists from taking over the world.

* * *

Last but not least in Angel Land, otherwise renamed to Skyworld by Masahiro Sakurai, all of its residents were in complete shock of the events currently partaking back down on Earth. The scholar the angel twins talked to previously observed her television as she decided to rewind it back and play it from the beginning. As she observed Icarus's mannerisms, right away she was able to detect something was completely off as it immediately hit her.

It suddenly made much more sense why the captain of Palutena's army alongside his brother were interrogating about Erebus. From the archaeologists' who undid his seal long ago to the chaos damaging the planet, the events almost exactly mirrored the archangel's reign. With those thoughts in mind, the scholar swiftly shuffled out of her desk and dashed out of the library to inform the citizens of her findings.

In another building not too far from the library, the angel council eyed the events unfolding back down in the universe. Truth be told, they have been actually investigating the entire ordeal since the destruction of the bubblegum and grape soda took place. As the council members chatted with each other, another council member with a medium dark complexion appeared to be engulfed in their own thoughts. The raven haired, dark-winged angel closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before sighing as he stared off into the distance. His side bangs were neatly combed to the right, meanwhile the sides and back of his hair was rather identical to both of the angel twins. Another council member took note of the other angel and approached him.

"Ourias, who knew that your youngest son would wind up being the mastermind behind this entire mess?" the other angel simply remarked. "To think he used to be such a good kid too…"

Ourias sighed in response as his crimson eyes glanced at the floor for a second before giving the other council member his undivided attention.

"I'd never thought I would even be saying this but honestly, I feel that it's entirely my fault for what he has become," he replied. "Our relationship from the start was always distant. After all, I was always trying to push him to his fullest potential compared to his brothers because to be honest, I saw hope in him..."

\- "Illuminated by the Sunlight" from the Tales of Xillia OST plays-

_It was only a few days since Zeus appointed Ourias's youngest son as his daughter's bodyguard. While his friends and family congratulated Ourias for having one of his sons get chosen for the task, the dark angel felt otherwise. He wasn't sure if Kid was entirely up to the job or even capable of holding such a tough task to begin with, especially with his young age. It also didn't gravely help that unlike the majority of the other angels, Kid was rather fragile — being the runt of the family — overly sensitive, a gender nonconforming male and not to mention the boy was rather clumsy when it came to handling simple tasks. In other words, Ourias wasn't confident in Kid's abilities or sure if he could even handle such a devious task._

_There were plenty of times he begged Zeus to reconsider however the ruler of Gods refused Ourias's pleas as he saw promising potential in the young angel. So in defeat, Ourias had no choice but to accept fate for what it presented him even if it warranted for his youngest child to be placed in dangerous situations._

_Instead of fretting further about Kid's placement, Ourias figured he could start training the small angel on how to use a bow, dodge, and all of the other basics of combat as of now. Truth be told, not once has Kid ever struck Ourias to be the fighting type compared to his four older brothers given the boy's meek and gentle nature. The dark angel took a deep breath and exhaled, knowing that today was going to be rather tough as he began looking for his youngest son._

_"Now, where would I find him?" he pondered to himself. Ourias tapped his chin for a slight second, trying to get his noggin working before realizing Kid is most likely outside either playing or daydreaming. His youngest son was always known for having his head up in the clouds as the angel would sometimes stretch his arm out and gravitate it towards the sun. The child had quite the vivid imagination, allowing it to drift him off into newly crafted worlds and even contemplate out of the box ideas inside his own head. Ourias stepped outside his home and began searching for the young boy as he trotted his way toward the flower fields, recalling that Kid frequented any location which reminded him of his mother._

_Not from afar, the dark angel caught a glimpse of a tuft of red hair as the boy appeared to be in his own world, crafting flower crowns and other objects he could think of. Ourias walked over towards the smaller angel's direction, startling him in the process as he quickly dropped his flower crown._

_"F-fawthuricus…" he stammered, "w-whaut aure yew dewing hwere?"_

_ The redhead winced, glancing away as the young angel already anticipated the worst from Ourias. The older angel in turn, sighed as he gazed at his youngest son while he took note of the child's body language._

_"Get up," Ourias simply instructed. What seemed simple to him felt rather intimidating to Kid as the small angel swiftly obeyed his father and got up from the flower field. From there, both angels proceeded to fly towards the backyard as Ourias guided Kid towards the target range before landing. The raven haired angel took out his bow along with a smaller bow as he handed to Kid before speaking._

_"Seeing how you've been recently appointed to keep watch and protect one of Zeus's many children, you must learn how to engage in combat, not only to protect her but yourself as well," Ourias explained, grabbing a arrow from his quiver._

_"Now Kid, before you can even begin, you must determine your dominant eye as it is more accurate in aiming and judging distances. When it comes to archery, eye dominance is more important than hand dominance because it will allow the bow wielder to determine their target of the arrow," the older angel instructed as the redhead simply nodded in response. "Proceeding on, it is heavily important to use equipment that matches your dominant eye along with the appropriate gear."_

_With those words, he would hand his son over some bracers to strap on his wrists to prevent it from getting slapped by the bowstring. Kid would began putting on the arm-guards as his father instructed, making sure to get it right the first time in fear of getting scolded for something trivial._

_"Next step is to position your body perpendicular to the target and your feet shoulder-width apart. Your posture is crucial to your aim as it is heavily important to stand upright without tension."_

_Ourias would get into position, ushering his son to follow in pursuit. He inched towards Kid, helping him get into the correct position before transitioning himself back into place._

_"Now, you place the arrow shaft on the arrow rest, attach the back of the bowstring using the nock, and use three fingers to lightly grip the arrow on the string."_

_Ourias demonstrated his explanation to show Kid a visual as the boy copied his father to the best of his ability before speaking once more._

_"Next, you raise and draw your bow by pulling your string hand towards your face. Your inner elbow should be parallel to the ground and your bow should always stay vertical. Afterwards, aim for the target and release the arrow by relaxing the fingers of your string hand, then move your draw hand back and finish the shoulder rotation. Please don't be alarmed if you don't hit the target in the middle."_

_The man let go of the arrow as it landed straight in the middle as Kid was impressed. Trying his hardest, the boy accidentally let go of the arrow too early as it landed on the ground instead. Ourias observed him, his eyes silently judging Kid's every move as the young angel tried his hardest to impress his father. While his imagination demonstrated him to be quite the archer, reality demonstrated otherwise as Ourias took a deep breath and sighed, his doubts about Kid's abilities coming to him once again._

_"Take a break and try it another day," the dark angel hinted with irritation evident in his tone, "I'm sure you'll eventually learn to correctly aim your bow someday, even if it takes years."_

_His harsh words caused Kid to stop in his tracks and accidentally shoot his last arrow near the porch where his brothers were residing. In response, Ourias grumbled a few curse words under his breath while the small angel tossed the bow down and kicked it in retaliation._

_"Steupid bouw," Kid muttered before taking off towards the house. As the runt of the family passed by his siblings, his brothers laughed at his pathetic temper tantrum as two of them even commented on it._

_"Giving up already?" Adonis remarked, snickering. "Wow, how pathetic."_

_"Adonis," Vasilis chimed in, "you're forgetting that this is Kid we're talking about. That pathetic weakling will never amount to anything, no matter how hard he tries."_

_The four brothers laughed some more as they continued making rude remarks about their youngest sibling. Shortly after, a blonde angel stepped out of the temple while Kid clutched onto her, sniffling as she narrowed her gaze at her husband._

_"Ourias!" Melaine scolded, "You need to stop being too hard on Kid. He's only six for crying out loud!"_

_Ourias on the other hand, sighed as he knew his wife's words spoke nothing but truth, no matter how stubborn he was to admit it at times._

_"Melaine," the dark angel protested, "how else is Kid supposed to grow up and become a man if he's being coddled twenty-four seven!? I'm just teaching him the same way my father taught me."_

_Ourias didn't want to admit to his wife that he heavily toned down his father's methods of both teaching and parenting. After all, the final thing the dark angel needed was to unstitch his wounds again._

_"I agree," Lapidos exclaimed, joining in. "Father taught the four of us with his strict teaching methods and we turned out just fine. I honestly don't see why the baby should get special treatment just because he throws temper tantrums when things don't go his way!"_

_The other three brothers nodded their head in agreement while their mother frowned, disagreeing as she knew her youngest son learned better if one were to be gentle with him._

_"Leave your baby brother alone! Just because you guys are okay with it, doesn't exactly make it a good teaching method."_

_\- "Arks Shipwreck Field" from the PSO2 soundtrack starts playing-_

_Ourias watched his wife turn around with his youngest son as the flashback transitioned itself onto the next scene which took place eight years after that little incident. It was around the time when Icarus just turned fourteen a month ago as he went by his middle name for about three years now. After Melaine's death, Ourias decided to move down to Earth with Icarus as the boy's siblings were old enough to take care of themselves, not to mention they were out living on their own and pursuing their dreams._

_Ever since Icarus's return from the psychiatric hospital three years ago, nothing has been the same for Ourias. For one, he noticed the boy's demeanor immensely transformed from his timid, sensitive, imaginative self into someone more distant, impassive, and someone who was easily prone to aggression. In addition, the boy changed his appearance, dying his wings black, his hair a dark brown color along with wearing blue eye contacts. _

_The overall atmosphere felt dull, lifeless even as Ourias grew more concerned for his son with each passing day. Part of him feared Icarus might try to harm himself or even contemplate on committing suicide while another felt the boy might wind up abusing illicit substances. Furthermore, it didn't help that Icarus became so engrossed with grunge music and its subculture. Ourias recalled studying the lyrics as the majority of grunge music were about social isolation, apathy, confinement and a desire for freedom._

_Being worried for his son's wellbeing, Ourias made his way towards the boy's bedroom, opening the door as he glanced inside. The young angel's bedroom was covered in a plethora of band posters, ranging from Nirvana, Pearl Jam, to even Radiohead. On top of his shelf consisted of action figures from Power Rangers, Beast Wars to some of his favorite DC and Marvel characters. Meanwhile another shelf consisted of neatly organized Sailor Moon plush toys along with his stuffed animal collection. Icarus appeared to be working on another contraption on his desk while an episode of Hey Arnold played in the background._

_Ourias took note of his son's outfit as the younger angel donned a striped sweater, loose faded jeans with worn-out converse sneakers to accompany his attire. The older angel stared off into space, trying to think of how to even strike a conversation with the boy as he was either consumed in his work or ignored his father's presence on purpose._

_"Hey kiddo," Ourias simply exclaimed, "Are you up for watching a movie by any chance?"_

_Icarus halted his work for a moment as he turned his head towards his father, narrowing his gaze. He already look uninterested in his father's request, let alone wondered why Ourias was even bugging him to begin with._

_"Buzz off old man, I'm busy," the boy responded with a slight attitude. Ourias grimaced at his son's reply as despite the two being rather distant with one another, he was still his father._

_"Kid, just who do you think you're talking to!? I am your father, you better show me some damn respect," the man reprimanded, folding his arms. Icarus's face scrunched up in complete revulsion as the angel gritted his teeth before slamming his fists down his desk, causing his screwdriver to roll off onto the floor._

_"Respect?! You, out of all people demand respect?!"_

_Icarus got up, inching towards his father's face as he cornered the older angel in the hallway._

_"YOU NEVER ONCE GAVE ME ANY OUNCE OF FUCKIN' RESPECT IN MY DAMN LIFE AND NOW YOU'RE DEMANDING ME TO GIVE IT TO YOU?!" he yelled, aggressively jabbing his finger near Ourias's shoulder blade. "Why the fuck should I give someone who never gave two shits about me some damn respect in the first place?!"_

_"…." Ourias was lost for words as his son was having one of his outbursts. While he knew how to quickly stop Icarus from presuming on any further, his entire body felt frozen as the boy's harsh words stung._

_"Answer me old man. ANSWER ME!"_

_"…."_

_"You probably hate me, don't you? Heh, I can see it in your face. You wish I was never even bo-!"_

_The dark angel smacked his son in the face with full force, causing Icarus to fall on the floor. The young teenager glared at him while tears began to weld up in his eyes. Icarus quickly got up and bolted for the exit, slamming the door on the way as Ourias watched him take off in defeat._

_"Oh Melaine… if only you were here…"_

_One of the things Ourias vowed to do was to never treat any of his children the same way his father treated him. Realizing what he had just done, the black-winged angel felt extremely ashamed of himself as his face crumbled, ancient scars re-emerging which were tailored by his own brain, tormenting him with all of the times his father struck him just for either accidentally screwing up or even for the hell of it. It pained to be reminded how he was the product of an affair between his mother and an anonymous angel. She had lied the baby belonged to her husband's yet his dark wings revealed unfolded another tail beneath the man's prying eyes._

_Guilt consumed Ourias, feasting upon a side dish of his regrets, taking in account the man's insecurities as its main course. While he could apologize for accidentally being consumed by irritation and striking his son, it'll never wash away the stains he injected into himself._

Since that eventful day, Ourias recalled his son never speaking to him unless it happened to revolve around important matters: school, mealtime, appointments, meetings. In fact, Icarus kept his distance as the angel was either cooped up inside his room or spending time outside as long as possible. After the boy graduated high school, Ourias never saw him gain as he completely dropped off the face of the Earth. For the longest time, the crimson eyed angel assumed that his son either committed suicide or even turned to illicit substances yet his speculations were proven wrong the day Palutena announced her newest captain.

_The announcement of the Goddess of Light's newly appointed general was mandatory for all of the higher ups in Skyworld. Tons of residents gathered around the stage near Palutena's temple, murmuring to one another about the exciting event. Ourias was engulfed in his own thoughts, wondering if Palutena herself possibly knew the whereabouts of his youngest son however, quickly leaped back into reality as the green-haired goddess took center stage._

_"Hello everyone!" she greeted, "I hereby gathered you all for a very special day as it involves your new protector of Skyworld!"_

_The crowd roared as they couldn't want to see who was chosen to be her next captain of the guard. They heard rumors that this brave warrior proved his worth and managed to triumph over Medusa. Palutena lifted up her staff, motioning it towards the curtain as the drapes slowly unveiled itself to reveal a small angel who looked around to be about roughly eight years old. Pit walked towards the center stage as he beamed, being proud to serve his goddess._

_"My people, I present to you the next captain of the guard, Pit!"_

_Everyone cheered as Palutena beamed, being proud of her new champion. Ourias observed the young boy's features, taking note of how similar they were to that of his missing son's. As everyone fixated their gaze on Pit, the councilman took note of another angel child clutching behind Palutena's leg. The boy's features exactly mirrored Pit's except his wings matched the color of his hair and his eyes were crimson, just like his. The angel had a good hunch that both the new captain and his sibling were in fact, his grandsons from Icarus himself._

Deep down, Ourias knew that Icarus probably hated him which in all honestly, he couldn't blame him. As a matter of fact, the only reason why he moved down to the surface world in the beginning was due the bullying issue which immensely escalated out of hand. He realized his mistake far too late as the dark angel felt like he didn't deserve the boy's forgiveness. The dark angel regretted ever being so hard on him and actually understanding Icarus on a personal level. Before he could dwell further on his many requests, the scholar barged into the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I bring dire news! Erebus has returned!"

* * *

-ambient kart noises play -

All of the participants sat in their respective vehicles as the course chosen was none other than Luigi Circuit. This took the green plumber by surprise because frankly, he was expecting the shopkeep to pick one of the many incarnations of Rainbow Road. The Lakitu glided its way towards the starting line, holding onto a fishing pole with a loose traffic light swaying back in forth in a rhythmic pattern.

Every participant began to start their engines, from Morshu and his pals on a customized kart personalized for them to Fred firing up the Mystery Machine. Luigi was attentive at all times, observing the light as the countdown began.

Three… two… one… GO!

-"Luigi Circuit" from Super Smash Brothers Brawl begins playing-

Luigi and a couple of the other racers managed to perfectly time their boost meanwhile others such as Bowser and Fat Pikachu faltered. The plumber took to the course, taking note of how fast Morshu actually was. Truth be told, he heavily underestimated his opponents as Gay Piplup quickly picked up momentum, passing him as the plumber was now in fourth place.

It perplexed Luigi how Morshu managed to even take the lead, especially given he would be classified as a heavy driver in Mario Kart rules.

While Bowser and Fat Pikachu where far behind, Dick Dastardly and Muttley managed to get off course to initiate one of their sinister schemes. Muttley chortled as Dick managed to somehow confiscate the giant banana peel from King Kong and placed it in the middle of the road, taking out Toad, Gay Piplup, Scooby Doo and the gang, Chocobo and the judge looking guy from Wand of Gamelon, causing their karts to fly off course. Luckily Gay Piplup leaped out of his and utilized his parachute, landing safely near the audience.

"THIS IS ILLEGAL YOU KNOW!" he screamed.

Dark Pit rubbed his chin as he watched the competition disappear. "Wait, since when did Chocobos drive go-karts?"

"Since Chocobo Racing Pittoo!" Pit gleefully answered.

"Wait, that's something that actually exists?! You've got to be kidding Pit-stain."

"It was released for the PlayStation one back in 1999 however Chocobo didn't use a go-kart. Instead he used jet-blades as Cid wanted Chocobo to take a test run with the racetrack behind his lab."

"Oh, that makes sense I guess."

"Well, Pit does know his videogames. Viridi didn't call him a videogame historian for nothing."

"Pit-stain, please do me a favor and never refer to yourself in third person ever again."

Dick and Muttley chuckled before getting back on track as they took more than half of their competition. Because of this, Luigi was now in second place as he was racing neck to neck with Morshu. Luckily for him, Dick managed to land a spiny shell as he released it, the blue shell launching its way towards the shopkeep to stall him. Next, he managed to land a star powerful as he rushed his way towards Luigi.

Soon, Luigi gave Dick the famous Luigi Death Stare as it completely mortified him and Muttley, causing them to crash into a nearby wall.

"Remind me to never-a piss off Luigi," Mario simply stated.

"We could all use that reminder," Link added. Even Luigi's death stare wasn't enough for the Hero of Twilight — and the one who wield the Triforce of Courage.

Luigi was now in first place as he took on his final lap, dodging random obstacles of surviving green shells, fake item boxes and banana peels. He managed to pass by Bowser and Fat Pikachu before seeing the finish line. The green Mario brother could smell victory however Morshu managed to get a spiny shell and launched it at him.

This in turn, caused the Krew's eyes to widen in fear as Luigi was so close to winning. Luckily for them, the plumber managed to actually pass the line and become victorious before his kart got hit.

Everyone cheered as Luigi's picture was crossed off, allowing everyone to progress to the next round.

* * *

-"From Seeing the Rouge Wave" from the Phantasy Star Online OST resumes on-

The SWAT team stepped down as they tried to get the others to hand themselves over. It didn't help that they knew they were not going to go down without a fight, especially seeing how they were going after the wrong enemy.

"Is there any point in fighting these guys?" Fiora exclaimed, being completely bewildered by their presence.

"I don't really think so," Caeda answered. "I mean, they're technically outsiders just like us."

"Hmm, let me see if I can convince these guys we're not the enemy." With those words, Orson glided his way towards the SWAT team and other forces that Trump sent after them. The grey ghost held his hands up, signaling he comes with no intention of harming them. "Hello everyone! My name is Orson and to clarify, I was held prisoner in that base by that no good Erwin and the other Big Bads. You see, the real bad guys are inside the fortress. We on the other hand, are on the same side. Perhaps we should set aside our differences and work together."

The members of the SWAT team paused for a moment and glanced over at the members of G.U.N. and shrugged before raising their firearms.

"You guys are obviously lying," a G.U.N. member commented. "Why the hell would we listen to a talking ghost and his ragtag bunch of freaks?! We already had enough of dealing with Sonic's antics, we don't need to deal with you guys as well."

"Wait, what did Sonic even do?" R.O.B. asked.

"Two words: Sonic Adventure 2," Peach replied. She took out her deadly frying pan as the princess knew they were going to have to put up a fight. As everyone unsheathed their weapons, prior to their own knowledge, help was on the way as they took off from the skies to help aid their allies.

* * *

\- "Military Facility Dungeon" from the Skies of Arcadia OST plays again-

The group trotted towards the next obstacle before the ground violent shook, causing some to lose their balance. Before they knew it, a concrete floor rose from its dusty blanket, revealing to be none other than a floor used commonly for Pokemon battles. Not too far from them were Morshu and his pals standing across the other side. Morshu clutched onto a pokeball, keeping his gaze on the arriving edgelings as they made their way toward. The giant screen crossed out Luigi's name as it was now Greninja's turn to take to the stage.

The ninja Pokemon made his way towards the stage, even stretching as he got ready to make progress and triumph his foe. Little did he know, Greninja had much more in store for him. The shopkeeper stared at him while the others crowded around, posing as audience members to give the emphasis of an actual league match.

\- "Military Facility Dungeon" fades away as it is replaced with "Battle! Trainer" from Pokemon X &amp; Y-

"Now, I'm sure all of you think this is going to be more of an untraditional Pokemon battle, am I right?" No one responded as Morshu glanced at the Hot Topic Krew and the others, already knowing they expected it to be more like a traditional smash battle. "Well to clarify, Greninja is going to be participating in traditional Pokemon battle seeing how Luigi got to partake in a Mario kart race plus, what makes you think I'll give some leeway to you guys."

Morshu shrugged, pacing a round before stopping in his tracks. "If I decided to make these challenges play out like smash matches, nothing would be equally balanced and to be honest, there's no fun in that. This is also the reason why the rest of the challenges are unique and differ from one another." The shopkeep cleared his throat as everyone kept their mouth shut. "Anyways, I didn't mean to prolong you all but anyways, here are the rules. This is your average mill of a Pokemon match, you know, each take turns hitting one another till the other faints. If you guys lose, then you will not be able to proceed onto the next obstacle thus endangering your entire world to some deranged lunatic — whoops, wasn't supposed to say the last part out loud."

With those words, Morshu tossed his pokeball as Greninja's opponent turned out to be none other than the Koridian's beloved Azumarill. Shadow immediately recalled the events which partook back at Melee City with Morshu and his pals kidnapped Cia, just to divert them away from their main goal. The black hedgehog clearly remembered seeing Greninja fall head over heels for the man's Azumarill. It was definitely love at first sight, even if it was one-sided as the aqua rabbit Pokemon's charms turned the ninja Pokemon into complete mush, causing him to lose both balance and focus which in turn, completely rendered him useless. In addition, it didn't help while Greninja is a water/dark type, Azumarill on the other hand is water/fairy and if one did their research, they would know that dark types are weak against fairy types.

"Something tells me Morshu planned this from the start," Shadow brought up, rubbing his chin. "He knew that Greninja was not only a water/dark type Pokemon, but he is also charmed by his Azumarill."

"While you do bring up a fairly excellent point, something tells me Morshu has something else planned," Toadette replied. She was one of the select few who managed to hear the last part of Morshu's explanation before he quickly averted their attention towards his Azumarill.

"What-a makes you think that?" Luigi wondered where Toadette was even going with this. He knew she was the observant type yet still, he couldn't help but feel defeated given the odds pointed against the ninja Pokemon.

"You see, Morshu brought up how if Greninja manages to fail, the world will be endangered to the Big Bads. If the famous YouTube Poop icon did want us to actually fail, he wouldn't have slipped up on purpose. It's definitely not like him at all to even slip up. Something tells me he wants to see everyone succeed because deep down, if we actually manage to fall, Koridai will experience the same turmoil it did years ago — the only difference is that this time, they wouldn't have the aid of CD-i Hyrule to provide them with supplies, food and shelter as they too will collapse under Icarus' twisted world."

"Now that you-a brought that up Toadette, it makes a lot more-a sense."

After listening to Toadette's explanation, everyone gave their undivided attention towards the battlefield while Greninja and Azumarill stood at opposite ends, being fixated on one another as if they tried to predict their opponent's first move. Dark Pit knew Greninja was completely at a disadvantage give the different types as the only thing he could do was sigh. It was hopeless and Morshu made sure to see their downfall despite Toadette's claims.

As the battle began, Greninja lost all focus as it turned out, he was still somewhat in love with Morshu's Azumarill. While he became engrossed in his own fantasies — and wasting a turn by his own refusal to use a move — Azumarill used play rough, doing massive damage to Greninja as it depleted all of his HP, rendering the ninja Pokemon useless.

Fat Pikachu clutched onto a microphone as he donned a bow, making his way towards the stage.

"It appears that Greninja is unable to battle," he exclaimed. Lucina winched while Mr. Game and Watch felt that all hope was lost. While the others were about to admit defeat, Pit suddenly remembered that they still had a chance to win. "And the winner is-!"

"WAIT!" Pit interrupted, startling Fat Pikachu in turn as it almost caused him to drop the microphone.

"What is it now?!" The fat mouse Pokemon placed his hands on his hips, narrowing his gaze in slight irritation towards the white-winged angel. "If you're going to ramble on about some useless facts about a topic nobody wants to hear about, make it quick!"

"Well, I was just going to tell you that the HTK still has one more Pokemon left." Pit crossed his arms in annoyance and huffed. "They have Deoxys so all hope isn't lost yet."

Fat Pikachu was about to but in however was stopped by Morshu. The hefty shopkeep placed his arm in front of his friend, murmuring some words towards him before glancing at Pit and the others.

"We'll allow it."

The HTK members beamed wide while Dark Pit slightly smiled as Deoxys took to the stage to challenge Morshu's Azumarill. Meanwhile, Gay Piplup used a max revive on Greninja to restore him back to full health — and to clear the stage for their newest challenger before waddling back towards Morshu and Fat Pikachu.

Before the match proceeded on once more, Deoxys' form started shifting, transforming into its attack forme. Both Gay Piplup and Fat Pikachu gasped, surprised at its sudden change in form yet kept their mouth shut for the time being. They were extremely curious to see how this was going to play out — as well as being thankful, hoping it'll complete the second obstacle so the group can proceed on to take Icarus out once and for all.

Deoxys used zap cannon, taking down Azumarill in one hit. Morshu was taken aback by its sudden power and wished he brought more Pokemon yet truth be told, he just wanted this entire mess to be done and over with. The final thing the shopkeep wanted was for Koridai to suffer the plague of mass destruction once more, especially one it cannot recover from.

"I forgot that the HTK even had an extra Pokemon member on their team." Morshu took out his Pokeball and stretched out his right arm, aiming it at Azumarill so he can return her back inside. "You did well out there Azumarill."

Deoxys made its way towards the Krew, shifting from attack forme back to its standard form. Gay Piplup and Fat Pikachu glanced at one another, commenting on the entire scene which took place in front of them not too long ago.

"I find it absolutely strange how Deoxys was able to change forms on its own," the penguin Pokemon commented. "Especially seeing how it can only change its form at will in Veilstone City, Kanto Route 3, Nacrene City, Ambrette Town, Fallarbor Town, or Hakulani Observatory."

"Now that you've brought that up, you do have a very valid explanation," Fat Pikachu added, nodding while snacking on a cheeseburger.

"Well, if the Super Smash Brothers franchise doesn't follow the TM rule, why would this odd Fanfiction where breaking the fourth wall is supposedly illegal would," Morshu chimed in, bringing up an extremely excellent point about this entire trainwreck of a story. "To confess, I would rather have absurd logic like this than search for anything on DeviantART."

"Oh god, yeah. Just seeing all those useless stamps makes me want to puke." Gay Piplup stuck out his tongue, recalling the time he lost a dare against Fat Pikachu where he was forced to search random things on there. He recalled useless stamps how hetereophobia exists, virgins supposedly live longer, straight pride to even racist stamps that scream the epitome of privilege. I wish I was making this shit up, I really wish I do but unfortunately, it actually fucking exists.

The three nodded in agreement as Greninja's name was crossed off, allowing the group to proceed onto the next obstacle.

* * *

-"Boss battle theme" from the Bomberman 64 soundtrack resumes on once more-

Ryuko dodged Timothy Land-ho's useless rhetoric beams as they were full of hate, bigotry and how people needed to get on with the times — despite conservatives wanting to live in the good old days of yesteryear.

"Why are you even in this hell of a fanfic to begin with?!" Priam questioned, stating the obvious. Everyone else shrugged as Tom Landlakes laughed before pushing Ryuko away with her powers of alternative facts.

"Shut the fuck up already you liberal snowflakes." She took notice of X shooting some solar bullets towards her direction as the platinum blonde deflected it with her bullshit barrier. "You guys whine too much. This is racist, how dare you not give rewards to more black people, you need to put trigger warnings on campus' to be courteous to students — please stop crying and being so politically correct about every little thing already! You don't see me crying when Obama got elected in office, so do me a favor and build a bridge and get over it."

To make matters much worse, Tim Lasagna received aid from none other than Sean Spicer — no not Jack Spicer from Xiaolin Showdown who is actually cool, the guy on Trump's administration who looks like a foot implanted on some faux leader — and the master of alternative facts herself, Kellyanne Conway.

"And shit just hit the fan even worse," Morgan commented, rolling her eyes. While Sean lectured about something stupid and brought up nothing that had to do with anything, Kellyanne decided to lecture them to divert their attention away so Timtam Legacy could defeat them all with one fatal blow.

"Have you ever heard of Ivanka's clothing line because I suggest going out and buying it right now. In fact, I am wearing the Ivanka shoes, purse, dress…" She rambled on and on as Satsuki slashed her sword in her direction, just to have it be reflected by alternative bullshit.

Warrior Link trudged his way towards the evil millennial Republican, deflecting a fire beam.

"I don't know why you stupid idiots are fighting anyways," said the orange girl, "in fact, why the hell would a group who came from the apocalyptic future even be concerned about politics to begin with!?"

"For starters assface," Ryuko explained, clutching onto her scissor sword as she swung it at Sean, "you see, Trump help aided the world's downfall. He never saw the massive takeover coming and since his ego's so large, he thought he could easily convince the mastermind to cease what he was doing? Did it work? Hell fucking no."

"Pfft, that's just fucking retarded."

Ryuko growled as she lunged towards Tootsie Leftovers, getting consumed by anger. Dry Bowser observed the battle the entire time, finding everything to be one hell of a giant shitstorm.

* * *

\- "Military Facility Dungeon" from the Skies of Arcadia OST resumes on again-

It was now Shadow's turn to take to the stage. The hedgehog walked forward, getting in position as he wondered which challenge Morshu was entrusting him with. To admit, he was surprised how bare his surroundings look as he glanced back at his teammates. Luigi simply shrugged while Lucina pointed towards the screen. Before he knew it, his surroundings began to vastly transform itself, the once desert which the fortress was located complete diminished away, almost as if he was in a dreamlike state.

Instead of being surrounded by his friends, instead the ambience was replaced with the interior of aged, maroon sandstone walls. The black hedgehog couldn't feel something was awfully familiar about this location, especially with its crumbled walls, elaborate network of rusted pipes and steel plates curving towards the ceiling. Shadow glanced down at the ground, noticing the smooth concrete of the random arena completely replaced by giant, cobblestone tile alongside contaminated, murky golden brown water which took up the majority of the room. Before he knew it, a futuristic screen appeared around Shadow, revealing Morshu as the portly man grinned.

"Greetings Shadow, your challenge is to best an enemy from your past. Out of all the obstacles you've triumph during your time as an anti-villain, the opponent the magical arena selected is none other than the Biolizard. I wish you the best of luck – you'll most certainly need it!" Morshu simply instructed before the screen quickly disappeared.

Immediately the ground shook with substantial force, causing the black hedgehog to almost lose balance. A gigantic creature slammed into the shallow pool in the center of the room as the black hedgehog instantly recognized it to be the Biolizard. It donned a mixture of both mechanical and living flesh, as its long, neck stretched out across the room, balancing its thick, vigorous empennage. The Biolizard lacked eyes as instead, two mechanical couplings took place on the gruesome creature. Shadow was all too familiar with the Biolizard and how to conquer it. As a matter of fact, the only difference between Morshu's recreation and the actual battle was the fact that in the fight he conquered long ago, the chaos emeralds weren't present behind it.

Shortly after, the hedgehog walked towards the original prototype of the ultimate life form, no – a replica of the Biolizard created ages ago by Gerald Robotnik. It was Gerald's final agent from beyond the grave, one that captured his very emotion and hatred towards humanity as a whole. With hindsight, the Biolizard was an anthropomorphic personification of Gerald's emotions – representing loss, despair, anger, rancor and lastly, vengeance.

-"Believe in Me" aka the Biolizard Theme from Sonic Adventure 2 starts playing-

The Biolizard screeched menacingly, its high-pitched cries unsettling Shadow just a tad before immensely reaching down, its heading lunging at full force.

Everyone watched Shadow take on the grotesque creation with anticipation, some even cheering him on to boost up his confidence.

"Ooh, I love this song!" Pit gleefully exclaimed. It's been a long while since either he or Dark Pit played Sonic Adventure 2 battle on Palutena's GameCube.

"Wait, you guys actually played Sonic Adventure? Why?" Reyn expressed a mixture of disgust and perplexity as he heard numerous of mixed reviews on the 3-D Sonic games.

"Because it's actually fun," Dark Pit bluntly replied. "Besides, quit acting like Sonic Adventure is Sonic 06."

"True." Inklet chimed in. "Nothing is as bad as Sonic 06."

"Correction, Superman 64 and the ET Atari game are much worse than Sonic 06," Ness informed them, causing everyone to shudder in horror.

"We're gonna take you back to the past," Pit sang. "To play the shitty games that suck ass-"

"Oh for the love of fucking god Pit-stain, now isn't the time to be singing the AVGN theme song." Dark Pit complained. Pit sighed, pouting as he looked into his brother's crimson eyes with a look of defeat.

"Can I at least sing along to the Biolizard theme?"

"…Fine."

Meanwhile, Shadow sped away around the side of the colossal beast with all his might. The Biolizard turned, immediately pursuing the hedgehog to the best of its ability, its toothless jaws snapping ferociously at its opponent. The beast couldn't keep up with Shadow's momentum, whipping its gigantic tail at maximum speed with its strength, causing Shadow to leap high to avoid getting hit.

From there, Shadow rocketed towards the Biolizard's head, hasting his way towards the monsters back. The monster howled in pain as Shadow jumped over to safety. After crying in pain, it returned to its routine of pursuing its tormentor, circulating in full force after the hedgehog. Shadow leaped every time he passed the gap between the ground and the diluted water while the Biolizard shot out an electrical energy ball at its prey, the wave of energy expanding as it got closer to the hedgehog.

Shadow swiftly moved left right, dodging with full speed, trying his best not to get hit by the creature's bile. Eventually the metal bar on its face light up once more as Shadow jumped on it and grinded his way towards the top, and bounced onto its life-support system. Once again, the creature gave off a high pitch shriek, even causing some of its audience members to cover its ears.

"When will this thing stop screaming?!" Zelda complained, covering her ears.

"As soon as Shadow defeats it," Sonic quickly answered.

After a few more times of rinse and repeat, Shadow triumphed over its foe, the beast's long neck and tail arched over its back, giving off another screech as it rocked the room, mirroring the frustration and limitless hatred Gerald felt for all living beings. As it collapsed onto the floor, the creature slowly dispersed into thin air along with the course, transforming itself to the bare, concrete course as everyone cheered.

"Way to go Shadow!" Lucina beamed.

"Beep beep!" Mr. Game and Watch cried, saying good job. The group cheered over Shadow's victory as they progressed forward, making their way towards the fourth obstacle.

_"Hang in there Lady Palutena, we'll be there soon."_

* * *

\- "Conquest (Ablaze)" from the Fire Emblem Awakening OST plays-

At last, the group arrived at the fourth obstacle as it was now Robin and Lucina's turn. The stage transformed itself into a barren forest ignited by the fury of flames and engulfed by thick smoke. Near the terrain were some high leveled Risen, waiting for their prey, being created by the stage's simulation program.

"In the next obstacle, Robin and Lucina are to engage in combat on Lunatic mode," Morshu explained. "Their goal is to survive and take down the Risen in the battlefield."

"That sounds plausible." Robin got ready to battle with Lucina as he began discussing strategies with the Ylissean princess. Neither of them was aware of the unexpected guest they were bound to get on their team as Tharja decided to make her presence known.

"Tharja? What are you doing here?" Lucina was startled by the dark mage's sudden presence while Robin pondered about her intentions.

"Well, since the real Goths sent Henry over to help aid the Memes, they figured your ragtag mall Goth group could utilize my abilities," she dully replied, making her way towards the stage. The Ylissean princess nodded her head in response as they got ready to tackle their obstacle course. When Robin finished his strategies and the battle was confirmed, the faces of their friends faded away, being consumed by the dim smoke emitted from the battlefield's flames.

"Thankfully we're not bond to the logic of FE Heroes," Robin commented as he advanced his way towards a Pegasus Knight Risen, equipping his Elwind tome. Tharja and Lucina agreed, recalling how for some reason, tome wielders in the phone application couldn't even attack close range like they could in the actual Fire Emblem games.

Lucina dashed towards an Axe Wielder, unleashing her Aether skill, intensely focusing on her foe before dashing towards it, unsheathing Parallel Falchion as she slashed at the Risen, landing a critical hit as it immediately perished by the tip of her blade.

Tharja chortled, deciding on which foe to swiftly annihilate with the use of her dark arts. Catching a glimpse of a standard yellow EXP Risen, the dark mage scurried her way towards its location, clutching onto her Goetia tome.

Subsequently, it was time for the Risen to make their move. The Pegasus Knight moved towards Robin as the grandmaster leaped towards the side, managing to strike down his prey with Elwind, downing the beast as it disintegrated from his eyesight. Shortly after the EXP Risen followed in pursuit, meeting its demise from Tharja's magic meanwhile Lucina managed to barely dodge the Paladin's silver lance yet landed another Aether, getting a critical hit on her foe as it met its doom.

The trio was sweeping the battlefield slowly but surely yet Robin felt an ominous presence near him. The next thing he knew, a peculiar Risen revealed itself however it wasn't like the others. Its features were rather distinctive and familiar to the grandmaster. The next thing he knew, it was a Risen replica of his fiancé as it clutched onto its staff.

"How is that even possible? Cia's not even a FE character." Lucina couldn't believe it either. She wondered what made Morshu possibly conjure this model up before recalling his harboring hatred towards the sorceress. Despite it being kind of petty, the princess felt that his deep antagonism was completely justified, not only for the many lives that were lost but also for the sake of the Koridian people as well.

"What, why did that shopkeep make a Risen out of me? That makes no damn sense," Cia commented from the sidelines. Morshu on the other hand, merely chuckled at the dark sorceress' response.

"Seeing how I have no full intention on destroying you at will anymore, I've thought it would be a lot funnier if I see your fiancé strike a copy of you," Morshu replied, shrugging. "And besides, it was originally going to be a Risen version of Dark Pit, however that would have been in much bad taste. While he may be a bratty pain in the ass, he's only thirteen unlike you."

Cia muttered a few curse words as she crossed her arms and looked away. Dark Pit kept his mouth shut as he continued to watch the battle unfold, rooting for the trio to come victorious.

Robin switched over to his Thoron tome, aiming a bolt of lightning at the Cia Risen however it only did some damage. Lucina made haste towards the location to rally up Robin as Tharja got ready to strike. The Risen swung its scepter, launching the crystalized end towards the tactician as it did a number to his hit points.

"Robin!" Lucina rushed over, slashing at her foe twice before Tharja landed the final blow with a Nosferatu tome.

"Nicely done," Morshu remarked, applauding the Fire Emblem trio. Their surroundings vanished along with the dark atmosphere of the smoke and ash, revealing the stage along with their teammates. Cia knew he was only commenting because they managed to destroy a Risen replica of her yet decided to keep her mouth shut. She knew it was for the better anyways as Robin and Lucina's pictures were crossed off, making haste towards the next round.

* * *

\- "Prison Island" from Xenoblade Chronicles plays-

"Hmph, so they do have it in them after all," Icarus commented while his gaze never left the screen. His tone seemed fairly calm yet Palutena knew Erebus was getting pissed. He had little to no faith in the Krew and expected them to perish by the fourth obstacle. Alternatively, Palutena was glad the Krew triumphed through each course. It was almost as if Morshu had intended this bit on purpose given the Koridian most likely knew prior Erebus' reign of terror will affect his homeland once again and unlike Cia's domination – no one will be able to pick themselves up again. A small chuckle escaped the goddess' lips, causing Icarus to snarl in disgust before inching towards her. Fearing the worst possible outcome, Palutena quickly recalled how much the archangel adored gloating about his importance. Utilizing her own wit and merit, the Goddess of Light decided to shift the dismal atmosphere around into one of pride and arrogance – from the one and only self-proclaimed god Erebus.

"Say – oh mighty Erebus," Palutena started, fueling his ego. "Why do you want to rule the world? You were never quite clear on that."

Icarus stopped in his tracks, narrowing his gaze towards the goddess before exchanging a devilish grin, highly amused why the all-seeing eye goddess would institute such a foolish wringer.

"Well," the cocky angel began, "you see, for eons of time, I've witnessed the world slowly but surely, crumble into decay and no – it's not just the humans. Gods are also equally at fault, same with any other animate life form living on this planet."

"Oh quit bluffing already! You're just trying to impress me by making yourself look good," Palutena bluntly pointed out. The archangel rolled his eyes in response before resuming on with his life story.

"Long before you were even born, everyone practically worshipped the ground I walked on. I was extremely adored, everyone loved me and my peers supported me every step of the way, unlike the pathetic fool named Kid Icarus. In fact, your father blessed me with the highest of honors hence my archangel title. Will your precious little Pit ever be granted with such high prestige? I most certainly think not! After all, who would want to award a flightless angel? No one, that's for sure."

Palutena's expression grimaced when she heard the monster insult Pit. While he and his brother were both disabled, that alone didn't stop the boys from their goals and ambitions – and Pit wishing to fly on his own someday. While her father may have seen potential in Erebus, the archangel forgot Zeus also saw promise in Icarus as well. She knew Erebus was trying his best to push her buttons so instead of giving him the response he desperately wanted, Palutena decided to change the subject instead.

"I remember watching you on live television during your Splatfest takeover," Palutena simply exclaimed, "the thing I'm not grasping is why do you want to abolish all fonts except Papyrus? I mean, out of all terrible fonts you could have chosen, it had to be Papyrus."

"It's elementary my dear Palutena," Icarus replied, "why use bad fonts which help dyslexic people when you can choose one that's completely dreadful! Besides, that blue Pocahontas film made by one of the greatest pioneers used it."

"You mean Avatar? Not the airbender but the terrible movie James Cameron made right? The so-called film that grossed in two billion dollars which shortly everyone forgot its existence a year or two later."

"Yes, I'm talking about that Avatar. Well good news Palutena, the sequel's projected to come out in December 2018! In addition to that, there's three more sequels planned afterwards! Oh isn't life grand?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Outside the fortress, Pit heard his goddess' distressful cry not from afar. This in turn caused the light angel to flinch seeing how Erebus never installed a barrier to prevent Palutena from giving him both guidance and reassurance.

"No no no no no no no NO! He's torturing Lady Palutena!" Pit cried.

"Torturing her how?!" Dark Pit asked.

"He's torturing her with … James Cameron!"

Dark Pit's body stiffened, his fingers curling up into claws as his eyes widened with fright.

"No… you don't mean-!"

Pit frantically nodded as his brother paused for a moment when he learned the film was getting a sequel which was subsequently followed by the dark-winged angel's cries.

Icarus chuckled as Dark Pit's screams were like a symphonic orchestra to his ears before realizing he fell for one of the goddess' many tricks of her causing him to go off route. Taking a deep breath, the angel huffed in frustration before diverting his gaze towards the goddess yet again.

"Now, where were we?"

"You explained about your past, insulted my captain before I inquired you about your so-called "evil" font," Palutena flatly reminded him.

"Anyways – while countless of angels adored me, I also witnessed their innumerous suffering. Instead of asking the gods for advice, they turned to me instead. They worshipped me on a pedestal, even higher than the one your father could ever claim with his greedy hands!"

His ego was definitely either on par – no, definitely surpassed Pyrrhon's, blowing the former sun god's massive ego out of a raging volcano completely. Palutena couldn't help but ponder why Erebus needed constant validation from his peers left and right. Perhaps his parents were never around or failed to see his potential hence his petty way of getting revenge on trillions of innocents. In short, the Goddess of Light believed the archangel to be misunderstood.

"Erebus," Palutena exclaimed, "you're only like this because your parents most likely neglected you, never giving you the love and care you needed."

Icarus paused for a moment before he was consumed with laughter, clutching onto his gut as he bent down, his howls echoing throughout the entire lair. The goddess narrowed her gaze, crossing her arms and huffed, unamused by the sudden chortling which took place – and to think she showed some ounce of sympathy for the devil.

"I'm highly entertained how you're actually showing some concern for me, acting as if every villain out there is misunderstood," the angel replied, airing the term in quotation marks while he mocked the goddess. "In fact, my parents loved me to pieces. I couldn't ask for better. Why is it that idiots such as yourself have to go out of their way to justify a villain's actions? So suddenly if someone does something cruel, they must be doing it because they're so misconceived and had a lousy childhood – oh please, if that were the case then there would only be anti-villains and antagonists."

The angel inched slowly towards Palutena, taking small steps while his lips curled up, revealing the top row of his teeth as Icarus grinned immorally. "During my time, everyone wanted to practically be me! I could see the gleam in their eyes as they envied me yet no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't despise me. The fact that you're actually showing sympathy for the devil amuses me Palutena."

"Then why are you doing this?!" Palutena cupped her mouth, realizing she just basically answered her own question and on top of it, made herself look like a fool to Erebus.

The archangel laughed. "Seriously, that's all you can say? After I spewed for a few good minutes, the only thing you can usher is why? Newsflash Palutena, I'm a villain for the sake of being a villain! Not once I have cared for anyone or even showed any ounce of interest towards those surfeiting vermin! As a matter of fact, I have a little story to tell you."

Icarus snapped, causing the lights to dim down on cue as both a projector and a projection screen came forth from the ceiling. Shortly after, the projector turned itself on without any sort of command, showing an image of a female angel with dark, lush hair thick as wild bushes in an extravagant garden filled with roses, shrubs, willow trees and any plant one could think of as far as their gaze extends. The girl was definitely a sight to behold, a classic beauty whose bronze skin tone radiated with an earthly glow, rendering her alluring to her companions and passers-by. Palutena promptly remembered the information Pit relayed to her about his findings on Erebus, allowing the goddess to know the fiend was about to share the woeful tale of poor Aeris.

"You see," he began, "this poor little angel is none other than a woman by the name of Aeris. While most of her peers trained themselves to engage in physical combat, she on the other hand, was gifted in the art of magic. Aeris was a timid and kind individual, always placing the need of others before herself, even receiving the nickname glittering sunshine due to her understanding nature and her love of flowers. I became quickly intrigued by the angel, even going through desperate lengths to pull her within my grasp."

"You mean use her?" Palutena corrected, being unamused by his lark. The Goddess of Light felt repentant for the female angel, knowing the relationship between Aeris and Erebus was completely one-sided by a long shot.

"Of course! I wouldn't be the magnificent Erebus if I developed some sort of emotional attachment to my victims, now wouldn't I?" The angel flaunted, receiving a slight glare from the goddess in turn however, it didn't faze him one bit. "Anyways – as I was saying, slowly but surely, our relationship transformed into one of kinship. Aeris eagerly leaned onto my every word like a lost puppy, abandoned by its mother in a gloomy alleyway, left to fend on its own. This allowed me to slowly but surely, isolate sweet, delicate Aeris away from her friends and family, even utilizing manipulate tactics for my own personal gain. I managed to convince her they were evil, they despised her and only stood by her side because they felt obligated to – in short, none of her relationships were genuine. Eventually, I got her to the point where she strictly focused on harnessing her magic abilities, complimenting her as a means to reassure her only I was the one she could trust. As her time came close, I had no use for her."

The projector changed the image, revealing a grotesque monster alongside the archangel. Palutena squinted, taking note of a petrified angel fused within the creature being none other than Aeris.

"Before she could even respond, I fused her with my beloved beast." He glanced towards the Goddess of Light, frowning while he took note of her dull expression. It was almost as if she knew the tale and it didn't help the event took place long before she was conceived. Subsequently, Palutena raised her arm yet before she could seize the chance to interrupt, the archangel decided to cut her off.

"Now that I think about it, the story about Aeris' fate is quite dated for someone of your time so I'm going to be kind enough to tell you another story." Icarus snapped his fingers, cueing the projector to change the scene completely, transforming from the young angel's fate to one Palutena was extremely familiar with; the tale about Icarus the fool.

"Seeing that bewildered look on your face, it's obvious you know about the poor tale of your former bodyguard." Surprisingly unlike the time he spoke Aeris' tale, the projector actively changed images to correspond with the scenes as Erebus talked, giving Palutena a visual. "During my imprisonment allotted by your father, I vowed to get my revenge on that wretched priestess Iris and all of her descendants. As years turned into centuries, my hatred gradually grew stronger as none of Iris' scions were vulnerable to influence like Aeris. My soul sat inside its prison for eons, planning for retribution until one faithful moment, some idiotic archeologists managed to stumble upon my seal by chance. They were fairly clueless to what the ancient artifact was, even bent on studying its origin. Little did they know, just with one touch, the group of archeologists undid my seal, releasing me from penitentiary. My aura killed everyone present within hand's reach, depleting their life energy to gather up my strength. Unfortunately, it still wasn't enough as my body was extremely weak after being confined in that contraption for so long."

Palutena kept her mouth shut the entire time. When "Icarus" mentioned the archeologists, the goddess conjectured if they were the group Dry Bowser went on an exhibition with during his archeology days. While he shuffled upon the three ancient relics, his colleagues found the urn Erebus bitterly resided in for centuries. At one point, Palutena wouldn't be surprised if her former chemistry teacher encountered the archangel in his weakened state. As a matter of fact, it suddenly made complete sense why Dry Bowser decided to hide the ancient relics in the first place especially if Erebus could easily destroy the Staff of Adriel in its split state. Her eyes were fixated on the projector as the image showed a weakened Erebus clutching onto a circular charcoal marble.

"One of the side effects of imprisoned for so long was the massive fatigue which took a heavy toll on my body. Realizing this, I immediately knew I had to start my desperate search in need of a host body to rely on. Luckily, the perfect opportunity arose as I sensed a strong yet familiar aura from above the Earth's surface, hidden amongst Angel Land. I grew morbidly curious as I somehow managed to make my way back up into the heavens above, my curiosity eventually blossoming into desire as I caught glimpse of its wielder. Without hesitation, I knew the pathetic angel was descended off that priestess' bloodline and you want to know what's even better Palutena?" he lectured, throwing back his head towards the Goddess of Light, smirking gleefully to spite her.

"What?" Palutena furrowed her brow and narrowed her gaze towards the angel, crossing her arms and exchanged a fake smile, trying to prevent Icarus from deducing her.

Icarus extended out his arms as he beamed wide, standing tall with the confidence as his pushed his chest out to demonstrate dominance. "Like Aeris, your precious Kid Icarus was an extremely vulnerable target given how he was raised and what he endured every day from his miserable school life to his brothers constant harassment – oh, not to mention his overly strict father added onto his pile of misery. Seeing how he'll eventually crumble into desolate remains, I bided my time, allowing myself to feel the dark energy omitting from his aura as it yearned for revenge however, it needed someone to help ignite the flames. Misery followed the boy wherever he went – from the depths of the school yard, the family who's supposed to protect him to gnawing at the melancholy which is his own, poignant life. His mask slowly but surely, cracked, allowing his withering emotions to feast upon the decaying surface of the angel's emotive state. Eventually the right moment came along and I rushed in right away to seize the perfect opportunity for vengeance. During his time at the psych ward in Skyworld, I planted the stone within his reach on purpose so little Icarus could release me."

Palutena gasped in response, receiving a chuckle from the menacing archangel who resided in his former friend's body, growing more amused by how much he was breaking her. Icarus walked back and forth around his lair before circling the green haired goddess in anticipation.

"When I first laid my eyes on him, I already sensed the devastation and loss of hope in the boy. This made it much easier for me to perform my job as I spoke to him, the boy lingering onto my every word as if I was some prophet heeding his plea for help. I amplified the child's darkest, cunningly persuading him his father despised him just because, how everyone to include you will forever exclude him on purpose and oh – no matter what he does, he'll always be second to none. Reeling my precious puppet in was pathetically easy. Hell, the fool was stupid enough to look up to me as a father figure!" The man proudly boasted, lifting his chin while raising his arms up in the air, giving a cue for the lights to turn back on while the projector and the projection machine rising back up into place.

Palutena paused for a moment, reflecting on both the story of Aeris and Icarus, coming to the conclusion that Erebus is exactly mirroring the events which partook eons ago in the past. Every time Erebus opened his mouth, she grew angrier. The archangel was all talk, his pride and arrogance getting the best of her as not once he displayed any sort of sympathy or even empathy for his victims. To think so many people were proud of this egotistical brute long ago conclusively appalled her. It was indefinitely clear Erebus showed signs of being a manipulative bastard and utilized it for the sake of his sick, twisted enjoyment.

"You're nothing but an abusive jackass!" Palutena shouted, snarling under her breath as she leaned her back forward, clenched her fists while her nose crinkled, her blood boiling as the magma rose from within, ready to erupt at any given moment.

"And you aren't?" Icarus barked back, causing Palutena to take a step back, flinching from his accusations. "Think about it, we're more alike than you think goddess. I'm using the fool, meanwhile you're using your so-called captain of the guard. You utilize his nativity to your upmost advantage, even coddling him to the point where he is heavily codependent on you, even going far as to where he can barely function on his own! His twin disparately sees through your controlling bullshit, fiercely clashing with your ideals for security with his beliefs for freedom. Believe me, if the flightless chicken could fly on his own, he would've escaped the clutches of his coop a long time ago."

"… They're only thirteen for crying out loud!" Palutena snapped, slamming her fists onto table near her. She was sick of his false accusations despite knowing very well she takes advantage of Pit without even realizing it at times. The Goddess of Light always supported his dream of being able to fly on his own someday, that's what mothers do. It was obvious he was trying to make her crack to hurt her emotionally since he promised Icarus he wouldn't do any sort of physical harm to the goddess.

"So? Now you're just spewing complete nonsense, trying to divert yourself from hearing the truth. You see, my job to have Icarus under my control was far too easy, especially since one of his children mirrors the person he despises most, his own father."

While the two continued bickering with one another, Palutena trying to prove she wasn't like Erebus, Icarus listened to the two, feeling helpless he couldn't take back his own body nor convey his thoughts to the goddess. Instead, he could only regret everything he's ever done, feeling powerless and senseless for even trusting the archangel in the first place. Before he knew it, the poor, defenseless angel began recalling a memory – one which Erebus kept erasing on purpose for a reason.

It finally hit him – Icarus had met his sons prior to these drastic events currently taking place.

\- "Rin's Melody" from the Fate/Stay Night UBW OST plays-

_The older angel remembered meeting two small angels a couple of times at the park in Smashville. Both of the angel twins were always elated to see him every time he decided to hang around under the large oak tree. There were many instances where he brought them little treats to snack on, sometimes even presents because he couldn't help but feel connected them somehow. Icarus showed concern for their tiny, fluffy wings on their back as it wasn't something like he's seen before. Cases of flightless angels were unheard of and were practically impossible to get unless one were to have procreated with a mortal._

_He grew extremely fond of the boys, becoming close enough where they allowed him to playfully mess with their hair. Every time he did so, their wings fluffed up, receiving a giggle fit from Pit while Pittoo's face turned complete red like the rim of his glasses._

_While Icarus concluded living beings to be nauseating pests, both boys proved him otherwise. This in turn, greatly angered Erebus as the archangel recalled the oracle's final vision, seeing the twins resembling the two angels who will put a stop to his desire of obtaining the world. He despised how frequently Icarus wanted to see and play with the little angels, knowing it could very well put a stop to his plan._

_Luckily for the archangel, one day managed to be their last as Palutena came into the picture._

_"Boys, you know better than to talk to strangers!" She scolded, placing her arms on her hips. Both Pit and Pittoo rushed over and frowned. Icarus on the other hand, tried his best to hide his face from her for tons of reasons. The last thing he wanted was for the goddess to convince two innocent children he was a ruthless angel with no regards for anyone but himself. As the trio walked away, the angel twins faced Icarus, frowning before leaving his sight. Their departure destroyed him, the older angel finally realizing last minute they were his children yet one question remained – where was Emily in all of this?_

_The last thing Icarus recalled was Erebus changing the memory to make it look like they were monsters. Every time the angel dreamed bits of pieces of the memory locked within his subconscious, Erebus would always erase it and tell him he was just dreaming what ifs._

Icarus watched the archangel hurt Palutena with his cruel worlds, feeling completely useless. He couldn't even take back what belonged to him, even realizing how much of his relationships Erebus actually destroyed in the process. He strained all of them, making the angel look like a complete barbarian in front of everyone else. While at it, the angel finally understood why his father got so upset with him when the angel claimed that he hated him and wished he was never born.

His father did in fact, care for him yet he had trouble showing it. His methods weren't exactly the best yet the fact Erebus antagonized Ourias so much set Icarus at a huge disadvantage. He wasn't sure which of his father's actions were true and which were complete lies for the sake of manipulating him.

* * *

**Okay, I'm curious. How do you guys want the story to end? Tempted to see if anyone can guess the ending (bonus: if you answer this with an account, I'll PM you if you actually got it right).**


End file.
